Forjando un futuro juntos
by blackstones3
Summary: Todos en Konoha pensaron que Madara estaba muerto, pero el Uchiha regresa y con mas sed de venganza hacia la aldea, en especial hacia el equipo Kakashi, Itachi, Ayame. El sufrimiento de esos siete ninjas es lo que mas desea Uchiha Madara ¿lo conseguira?
1. El pergamino que el tercero dejo

**aki el primer kapi de la segunda temporada de cambiando papeles! ^^**

**mi imoto preparo un op especial para ste fic *o* ste es el enlace por si quieren escuchar la rola mientras leen el op ^^**

**http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 17QsLWzodRY**

**(ya saben solo junten los espacios)**

**disfruten el op y kapi *o***

**Hologram – Nico Touches the Walls**

**_Mashiro na keshiki ni ima sasowarete_**

En un fondo negro sale Naruto de espaldas con sus ropas y cabellos siendo ondeados. Alza una mano hacia arriba.

**_Boku wa yuku yo mada minu sekai he_**

Sale Sasuke de perfil con mirada seria y con el sharingan activado viendo de reojo al rubio. La escena es coloreada, revelando que ambos chicos están parados en una colina a las afueras de Konoha.

Sale el logo de "Naruto Shippuden" en el cielo.

**_Maigo no mama tabishiteta_**

En un cielo cubierto por nubes grises. Se ve colgar el collar que le dio Tsunade a Naruto de su mano.

**_Nezumiiro no sora no shita_**

Naruto y Sasuke están recostados de perfil en el tronco de un árbol, el pelinegro mirando hacia la derecha indiferente, el rubio voltea hacia el frente con mirada melancólica, mientras sostiene el colgante en su mano derecha.

**_Higawari no chizu ikutsumono no yume ga nijindeita_**

Las nubes se van dispersando y algunos rayos de sol se logran filtrar. El rubio voltea a ver la montaña donde están talladas los rostros de los hokage, se pone de pie mirándola fijamente. Sasuke se limita a verlo de reojo.

**_Itsuka wa sa_**

En un fondo colorido sale Itachi mostrando cinco kunais en su mano derecha sonriendo de medio lado y guiñando un ojo, a su lado Kakashi baja su icha icha sonriendo. Los dos pegando espalda con espalda mirando hacia el frente.

**_Chippoke na boku no kono hohaba demo_**

Suigetsu, Juugo, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Shino, parados en otra colina viendo como el cielo se despeja completamente.

**_Ano kumo no mukou made yukeru kana_**

Con el edificio del Hokage como fondo, sale Karin de lado izquierdo dándose vuelta mirando al frente con las gafas en su mano y expresión coqueta, lo mismo hace Ino sonriendo traviesa que está del lado derecho, luego Tenten sonriendo con los ojos cerrados del lado izquierdo, Hinata riendo tímidamente en el derecho, Ayame con expresión pícara en el izquierdo, Kaoru guiñando un ojo traviesa en el derecho. Por último Sakura en el medio cruzada de brazos con expresión neutra.

**_Tsuyogatte_**

Con el atardecer como fondo, Sasuke parado con la mirada gacha, la alza mostrando su ceño fruncido.

**_Kizutsuita_**

Lo mismo hacen Itachi y Naruto. Con sus ropas y cabellos siendo ondeados por el viento, al igual que la del pelinegro menor.

**_Kokoro sukashita youni_**

Los tres se miran fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si se estuvieran desafiando.

**_Furidashita_**

Sakura dándole la espalda a Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, alejándose de ellos, quiénes la ven horrorizados.

**_Ame tsubutachi ga_**

Sasuke sale del recuerdo de la partida de Sakura, sudando con las pupilas temblorosas.

**_Ranhansha kurikaesu_**

Se suceden escenas relativamente rápidas. Primero sale Madara con mirada tétrica, luego Kabuto sonriendo sádico. En un fondo negro se abren varios pares de ojos con pupila roja brillando. La imagen de un hombre encadenado al cual no se le distingue el rostro. Por último un encapuchado pegando su espalda con la de Madara.

**_Massugu na hikari ga_**

Karin huyendo despavorida de los enemigos, a la vez que Suigetsu y Juugo saltan delante de ella empezando a pelear. Seguidos de Kiba, Lee y Tenten también peleando con los ninjas encapuchados.****

**_Kousashite_**

Los primos Hyuga haciendo gala de su destreza en el "puño suave", derrotando a un gran grupo.

**_Yukusaki mo tsugenumama_**

Kakashi hábilmente derrotando a todos los que se cruzan en el camino, combinando taijutsu y ninjutsu.

**_Doko made mo tsukinukeru_**

Varios ninjas corren atacando pero luego caen al piso muerto con varios cortes. Kaoru les da la espalda mirándolos de reojo por encima de su hombro mostrando sus cuchillas las cuales gotean sangre.

**_Awai zanzou ryoume ni yakitsukete_**

Itachi y Ayame derrotando a los ninjas usando sus jutsus de fuego en combinación. Seguidos de Naruto y Sasuke haciendo lo mismo, con su rasengan y chidori respectivamente.

**_Kono sora no shita_**

Madara extendiendo lentamente su mano cargada de chakra hacia el frente.

**_Donna toko ni itemo_**

Sakura hace lo mismo, cuando chocan ocurre una gran explosión cubriendo la pantalla de una luz blanca.

**_Todoku hazu nanda_**

Naruto hace girar el colgante en su dedo índice derecho, mientras Sasuke se pone de pie. Ambos voltean hacia atrás.

**_Mada minu sekai he_**

Viendo a Sakura, Kakashi, Kaoru, Itachi, Hinata, Neji y Ayame. El rubio sonríe socarrón mientras corre en dirección hacia ellos, Sasuke lo sigue caminando lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

><p><strong>El pergamino que el tercero dejo<strong>

En una enorme bodega llena de pergaminos se encontraban Shizune y Tsunade leyendo algunos, se les notaba como si estuvieran buscando algo. Afuera de la enorme bodega había varios ANBU vigilando que nadie entre como verificar quien sale.

- ¿Dónde estará ese maldito pergamino? ¿Segura que lo guardaste aquí Shizune? –pregunta con fastidio la rubia mientras inspecciona un pergamino que tenía en manos.

- Si Tsunade-sama, lo guarde aquí hace unos días. –dice con seguridad y algo nerviosa.

- No creo que se lo hayan robado. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla. – ¿Quién querría un pergamino donde Jiraiya escribió los primeros capítulos del tomo cuatro de su novela?

- Kakashi-san, Aya-chan, Itachi-kun, Ritsuka-kun, I…

- ¡Ya vale! Entiendo, si hay muchos que lo desean. –dice con fastidio mientras agita su mano restándole importancia.

- No entiendo porque lo busca ahora si cuando se lo quito dijo que no se lo volvería a dar por andar armando raras sectas.

- Es que aposte con Jiraiya y el muy puto me gano, así que el pago es darle ese maldito pergamino. –Dice molesta y la pelinegra la mira incrédula mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. — ¡Lo encontré! –grita triunfante justo en el momento que la pelinegra saco un enorme pergamino y lo abría haciendo que se sobresalte y caiga de sentón al piso provocando que el pergamino que tenía en manos se desenvolviera todo. –Ten más cuidado Shizune que a parte de este pergamino. –dice mirando el que tiene en manos. –los demás son pergaminos muy importantes para la aldea y algunos hasta muy viejos son y los puedes maltratar abriéndolos de esa forma tan brusca. –dice en forma de regaño y a la pelinegra le apareció un tic nervioso en se ceja derecha.

Shizune suspiro con pesadez y llevo su mirada al pergamino para cerrarlo con cuidado, pero en eso vio que un pequeño pergamino estaba amarrado al final del enorme pergamino. Curiosa lo desamarro y comenzó a leerlo mientras la rubia restregaba su mejilla con el pergamino que llevaban horas buscando.

- Tsunade-sama tiene que ver esto. –exclama sorprendida.

La quinta dejo su show y poniendo expresión de seriedad se pone en cuclillas tomando el pergamino que Shizune le extendía. Los ojos de la rubia mostraban sorpresa, no podía creer lo que ese pergamino decía y ante el sello, escritura, firma estaba cien por ciento segura que no era falso.

- Shizune ni una palabra de esto a nadie. –dice con seriedad y la pelinegra asintió con obediencia. La rubia se puso de pie sosteniendo con fuerza el pequeño pergamino en su mano, era tan pequeño que su mano lo cubría con perfección al encerrarlo en un puño. –sin que nadie te vea, escucha; quiero que le digas a Haruno Sakura que la espero a cien kilómetros al noroeste fuera de la aldea a las doce de la noche.

- ¡Hai Tsunade-sama! –dice con firmeza y la rubia sin más sale de la bodega algo pensativa dejando a una pelinegra preocupada que se dispuso a enrollar el pergamino donde había estado escondido el más pequeño y así salir en busca de Haruno Sakura, no tenía tiempo que perder. Ninguna se dio cuenta que entre uno de los estantes estaba un ANBU con máscara escondido y escucho todo perfectamente.

* * *

><p>En uno de los muelles que había en el país del fuego se encontraban varios barcos, al ser de noche casi no había movimiento, al no ser que en uno de los barcos que estaba ahí, el más descuidado, habían varios hombres descargando enormes cajas. Todo hombre que estaba ahí tenía pinta de delincuente, tenían cicatrices en varias partes del cuerpo, eran musculosos y se veían algo sucios.<p>

En uno de los camarotes del barco estaba un hombre de gran tamaño. Facciones toscas y feas. Ojos rasgados de color chocolate, era calvo y tenía un paliacate rojo amarrado en la cabeza ocultando su calvicie. Vestía un simple pantalón café oscuro y una playera sin mangas dejando ver sus musculosos brazos que tenían algunas cicatrices, la playera era de color gris.

El hombre estaba sentado en una silla, frente a él había una mesa que lo separaba de la persona sentada frente a él, a la cual no se le veía el rostro porque una máscara le tapaba la mitad del rostro y tenía una capucha encima que cubría su cabello solo permitiéndole ver al hombre unos gatunales ojos dorados y la exquisitez del rostro, de no ser porque trabajaba para él hace años pensaría que es mujer, aun así nunca le ha visto el rostro.

- El robo fue un éxito señor. Solo falta repartir la carga a todos nuestros clientes. –dice con seriedad el grandote.

- No podía esperar menos de ti Taka-chan. Tan eficiente como siempre. —dice de forma halagadora y el calvo sonrío con arrogancia. Su tinte de voz era suave pero a la vez ronco. –por cierto, me gustaría recordarte que a mí no me haces pendejo. –dice con seriedad empleando un poco de amenaza en su voz.

- Lo sé señor. –dice extrañado, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la mesa salió volando de una patada del encapuchado, el cual ya lo tenía agarrado de las solapas levantándolo de la silla dejando su rostro a la altura de su rostro y Taka a pesar de ser mas grande y musculoso lo miro atemorizado, mas al ver esa mirada llena de frialdad.

- Si lo sabes ¿Por qué me has estado robando? –el encapuchado extendió su mano libre haciendo que su capucha no la cubra, dejando ver una delgada mano cubierta por unos guantes que solo eran a mediación de los dedos y parecían de piel, en color negro, de la mano broto una llama que Taka miro asustado.

- Le juro que no sé dé que habla señor, yo le he sido muy fiel estos dos años que he trabajado para usted. No le he robado ni un centavo. –Taka pasaba su mirada temeroso de la llama que estaba en la mano del encapuchado a sus ojos, los cuales lo miraban con frialdad, pero estos se cerraron dando a entender que estaba sonriendo.

- Solo bromeaba Taka-chan. –dice de una forma juguetona y amigable al momento que lo suelta y el hombre suelta un largo suspiro, aun no se acostumbraba a las extrañas bromas de su jefe. –Hiciste un buen trabajo mi querido amigo. Tendrás una buena paga como siempre. Por cierto ese sake robado es el mejor del mundo ¿verdad? –pregunta con interés.

- Si. Es el mejor sake del mundo y lo robamos con facilidad a esa embarcación. –dice con arrogancia.

- Dignos soldados. –dice con un toque divertido. –en fin, me llevare una caja de ese sake delicioso.

- Como ordene señor. Sígame para dársela. –dice caminando hacia la puerta. –por cierto… ¿quiere que uno de sus hombres lo lleve hasta la posada donde se la quiere llevar? –pregunta con interés deteniéndose antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta.

- No es necesario, yo mismo me lo llevare.

- ¿Seguro? Están muy pesadas. –dice mirándolo dudoso.

- Aunque me vea escuálido soy muy fuerte. –dice con arrogancia flexionando uno de sus brazos como enseñando el musculo y con la otra mano se tocaba su según enorme musculo del brazo, y Taka lo miro con los ojos en forma te punto con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, nunca se acostumbrara al raro carácter de su jefe.

- Como ordene señor… por cierto hay algo que desde hace meses quiero preguntarle. –dice mientras sale del camarote siendo seguido por el encapuchado.

- Ya te dije que es verdad que mi nombre es Purrungon-chan. –dice muy convencido asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza provocando que a Taka le resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No le iba a preguntar eso. (_Ya me hice a la idea que jamás me dirá como se llama, porque estoy seguro que su nombre no es Purrungon-chan -.-)_

- ¿No? –dice extrañado. –entonces dime Taka-chan.

- Llevamos meses desembarcando en varios muelles del país del fuego, cuando por lo general antes nunca desembarcábamos en el mismo país consecutivamente. ¿Puedo saber la razón?

- Es que me case y mi esposa vive aquí. –dice soñador.

- ¡Felicidades señor! –dice con sinceridad. – ¿Cuánto tiene de casado?

- Casi los seis meses. Mi esposa esta re linda, tiene pelo castaño y largo, con unos hermosos ojos perlas. –dice soñador y Taka se la imagino siendo una chica más pequeña que su jefe y hermosa. –de hecho no nos movemos del país del fuego porque no se quiere alejar de su familia y pues yo la mimo mucho, así que por eso nos quedamos sin contar que está en cinta. Luego, luego la embarace, dejando ver lo buen semental que soy. Ya tiene los seis meses, se ve muy mona con su pancita. –dice soñador y Taka sonríe levemente.

- Me alegro señor, se le oye muy feliz, espero tenga un hijo sano.

- Gracias. –dice emocionado.

- Finalmente le pusieron la soga. Seguro ya no anda de coqueto, recuerdo que antes después de cada embarcación nos íbamos a celebrar y usted le coqueteaba a toda mujer que veía para sacarle las bebidas gratis. –dice divertido recordando esos tiempos. –y desde que desembarcamos en Konoha ni a celebrar con nosotros ha ido.

- Si. Mi puchunguita me puso la soga, además es muy celosa. –dice con diversión y el hombre ríe divertido.

Ambos salieron de los camarotes y caminaron hacia la bodega ya que solo habían bajado las cajas que entregarían a los compradores de ahí, que van a recogerlas al puerto. Cuando entraron los chicos que vigilaban la bodega hicieron una inclinación de respeto al ver al capitán y el mero jefazo.

- Saca una caja. –ordena Taka a uno de los hombres y este asintió entrando a la bodega, cuando salió se encamino junto con los otros dos a la cubierta.

Cuando salieron el hombre dejo la caja en el piso para descansar un poco después de todo estaba muy pesada y el pequeño encapuchado camino hacia la caja, la cargo sin alguna dificultad con las dos manos sorprendiendo a Taka y los demás hombres que estaban ahí, pero desencajaron la mandíbula al ver que el jefazo aventaba la caja hacia arriba y fue tanta la fuerza con la que la aventó que se elevo muy alto. Seguro cuando cayera se rompería, pero no dijeron nada después de todo por muy loco que este era el jefe.

El encapuchado levanto su mano derecha dejando ver lo claro de su piel y a los pocos segundos la caja se vio ir cayendo justo encima del jefazo haciendo que todos lo miren asustados.

- ¡Cuidado señor! –grita espantado Taka ya que si esa pesada caja le caía seguro lo mata, pero para sorpresa de todos con la mano que tenia levantada el jefazo la sostuvo sin dificultad. Todos tenían más la mandíbula desencajada, su jefe que tenia cuerpo exquisito, que se veía no tener fuerza cargaba con una sola mano esa enorme caja como si cargara algo demasiado liviano.

- Nos vemos en la siguiente embarcación Taka-chan, ya te mandare un mensaje para decirte que ruta tomaras y que barco robaran, también en que muelle nos veremos. –dice de forma juguetona agitando su otra mano y sin más unas llamas envuelven el cuerpo del jefazo y al dispersarse ya no había nadie.

- El jefe da miedo. –dice el hombre que estaba alado de Taka y este asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>En medio del bosque aparece una enorme esfera de fuego que al dispersarse deja ver al mismo encapuchado que estaba en la embarcación. Aun cargando la enorme caja salto esquivando con facilidad el kunai que iba a él haciendo que este se clave en uno de los arboles. El encapuchado cayo de pie en la rama de un árbol, otro encapuchado de su misma complexión cayo de pie justo donde él estaba parado antes.<p>

- ¿A dónde fuiste? –la voz del nuevo encapuchado era suave y delicada que el encapuchado de la mascara reconoció perfectamente.

- ¡ay frente de coco! –dice con fastidio, ese voz ronca había aparecido y ahora uno más suave lo remplazaba. –pensé que te habías dado por vencida cuando me perdiste de vista en el bosque. —el segundo encapuchado se baja la capucha dejando ver su largo pelo rosa que lo llevaba recogido de atrás por unos hermosos palillos, algunos cortos mechones caían en sus mejillas dándole más sensualidad, hermoso rostro y penetrantes ojos color jade que miraban con furia al aun encapuchado.

- Si no hubieras usado ese maldito jutsu de fuego que te tele trasporta no te hubiera perdido de vista. –dice molesta mientras saca cinco kunai con cada mano, cruzo sus manos enfrente en una posición donde le dejaba ver que estaba dispuesta a aventárselos.

El otro encapuchado se baja la capucha dejando ver ese largo cabello plata que estaba trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos cortos mechones en sus mejillas con sensualidad. Con la misma mano se quito la máscara que le cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando ver por completo lo afinado y hermosos que era, con esos ojos dorados brillando en picardía haciéndola ver coqueta.

- ¿El que haya desaparecido en el bosque usando mi jutsu para que me perdieras de vista no te hizo entender la indirecta? –dice con burla y Sakura frunció el entrecejo. –bueno por si no la entendiste deja te la digo. –agita su mano restándole importancia. –era un Frente de coco, sé que me sigues pero a donde voy no aceptan frentonas, así que haré que me pierdas la pista para que no me sigas y regreses a tu camita a dormir como las niñas buenas. –Ayame tuvo que saltar junto con la caja para esquivar los diez kunai que Sakura le aventó y cayo de pie a unos pocos metros frente a Sakura.

- No tengo paciencia Ayame y lo sabes. Dame un solo motivo para matarte y lo haré con gusto. –dice con amenaza.

- Como si pudieras hacerlo. –dice retadora y Sakura lleva su mano derecha al mango de su espada dispuesta a sacarla. –pero como mañana me tengo que levantar temprano para entrenar con mi equipo y ver a mi Neji tengo que dormirme temprano para no amanecer con ojeras que opaquen mi belleza, así que te diré a donde fui. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia.

- Habla ya. –dice en forma de orden, estaba harta, esa noche cuando vio a Ayame salir nada más se durmió Kaoru y pensó que ella también salió por la ventana, como nunca ha confiado en ella la siguió y la muy maldita salió de la aldea haciéndosele mas sospechosos y la siguió pero la desgraciada se dio cuenta y desapareció ocultando su chakra perdiéndola de vista, así que estando alerta la espero en el mismo lugar que la perdió y la muy tarada reapareció en el mismo lugar, mas con ella no sabía si lo hizo a propósito o por idiota.

- Sabía que hoy embarcaba un barco que llevaba el mejor sake de la aldea y fui para robar una caja. –dice de un forma tan tranquila como si hablara del clima en el momento que apunto la caja y Sakura miro la caja de forma sospechosa.

- ¿Cómo sabias que embarcaba hoy?

- Tengo mis fuentes. –dice despreocupada y Sakura frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que no le dirá nada más.

- Tks… muéstrame lo que hay dentro de la caja. –ordena y Ayame rodó los ojos, de igual forma bajo la caja para mostrárselo ya que sabía que si no lo hacia se quedarían ahí perdiendo el tiempo hasta que Sakura logre lo que quiere.

Ayame quito una de las maderas de la parte de arriba y saco una botella de sake mostrándosela con aburrimiento. Sakura se asomo a la caja viendo que habían mas botellas como la que la peli-plata le había mostrado y suspiro molesta consigo misma por perder el tiempo, ya que a ella no le importaba que esa tarada robara una simple caja de sake, dio media vuelta y salto una de las ramas de los árboles para ir de regreso a la aldea.

- Me trata como una delincuente. –dice ofendida volviendo a meter la botella de sake en la caja y la aventó para cargarla de la misma forma como la llevaba hace unos minutos y salto la rama de uno de los árboles ahí yendo a la misma dirección que Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ayame y Sakura llegaron juntas al departamento, la peli-rosa con fastidio se fue al baño para darse una refrescante ducha. Ayame la ignoró y se fue a la habitación escondiendo la caja de sake, bueno si a esconder se le llama ponerla en la esquina y colocarle una manta encima cubriéndola.<p>

Kaoru estaba completamente dormida sobre su futon, estaba destapada dejando ver su pijama de pantalón y blusa celeste con conejito, la blusa estaba algo levantada dejando ver su plano vientre y abrazaba con posesión el enorme conejo de peluche con el que dormía y era regalo de Ritsuka.

Ayame no se bañó, después de todo lo hizo antes de salir y no tenía ganas, ya se bañaría mañana al levantarse, se colocó su pijama parecía a la de Kaoru sólo que era morada y tenía perritos cafés. Caminó hacia su futon y se dejo caer boca abajo abrazando el enorme perro de peluche que estaba sobre este regalo de Ritsuka también, nada más tocó cama y cayó completamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba completamente desnuda en la tina de baño, tenía la cabeza recargada hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados, una pequeña toalla húmeda estaba en su frente y se le veía que se estaba relajando ante el agua tibia que había en la tina.<p>

La ventana que estaba en el baño al costado donde estaba la chica se fue abriendo poco a poco, de una forma silenciosa y cuidadosa.

Cuando la ventana estuvo completamente abierta una persona entro. Estaba toda vestida de negro, usando unas mallas y blusa de licra. Por la forma de su cuerpo se veía que era mujer. Un pasamontañas negro le cubría el rostro.

La mujer colocó sus extremidades en las orillas de la tina quedando encima de la peli-rosa y sin llegar a tocar el agua. Al instante la peli-rosa abrió los ojos mostrando el rin´negan en ellos y la mujer ensancho los ojos sorprendida, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando tenía la mano de Sakura en su cuello apretándolo con fuerza pero sin llegar a ahorcarla.

-Ya he dicho esto dos veces en menos de una hora. –dice amenazante. –pero dame un motivo para no matarte. Interrumpir así mi relajante baño mínimo merece que te arranque la cabeza.

-Soy yo Sakura-chan. –la peli-rosa ensancho levemente los ojos en sorpresa al identificar la voz de Shizune. –oculte mi chakra y entre así porque no quería que nadie sepa de mi presencia más que tu. –Sakura aflojo el agarre, mas no la soltó. –la Hokage quiere reunirse contigo a cien kilómetros fuera de la aldea a media noche. Tiene algo importante que decirte. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, no era idiota, no iría así como así sin ver el rostro de la persona, el no sentir su chakra no le confirmaba que fuera en verdad Shizune aunque tenga la misma voz, así que saco su otra mano del agua y le quito la máscara viendo que efectivamente se trataba de Shizune que la miraba con seriedad.

-Tks… ahí estaré. –dice cortante al momento de soltarla y entregándole el pasamontañas que Shizune tomo con una mano y se puso de pie en las orillas de la tina para ponerse las mascara.

-Que nadie te vea salir. Cuídate de Ayame que es la más persuasiva. –dice antes de salir por la ventana.

-Uno ya no se puede ni bañar a gusto. –dice con fastidio para sí misma mientras se pone de pie dejando ver su desnudes.

* * *

><p>Sakura usando una capucha llego al lugar acordado por la quinta, ahí vio a un encapuchado y salto cayendo de pie delante de este.<p>

-Tan puntual como siempre… mocosa. –dice la quinta sin bajarse la capucha y la peli-rosa tampoco se la bajo.

-¿Qué pasa… vieja? –a la quinta se le hincho una vena en la frente y Sakura sonrío burlona sabiendo que su comentario la molesto.

-Lee esto. –de entre sus ropas saco el pequeño pergamino y se lo aventó. Sakura lo atrapo en el aire y lo abrió para leerlo, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando termino de leerlo.

-Shizune encontró ese pergamino que estaba muy bien escondido en la bodega donde guardamos los pergaminos importantes de la aldea. –dice con seriedad. –seguramente ahí lo escondió Sarutobi-sensei esperando que alguien lo encuentre y sepa que hacer. Él no podía hacer nada porque no tenía pruebas, pero esperaba que alguien las encontrara. Como abras leído ahí nos dice que Sarutobi-sensei descubrió que Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane sabían que Danzou planeaba la destrucción contra el clan Uchiha y lo apoyaron, le dieron las armas para que ningún ANBU se diera cuenta del ataque y se le reportara al hokage en este caso Sarutobi-sensei para que mandara refuerzos para ayudarlos. Es más que sabido que ellos siempre han considerado al clan Uchiha un peligro para la aldea por culpa de lo que Madara hizo, es normal que si se les presento la oportunidad de acabar con él la aprovecharían. Usaron sus influencias para que la masacre con el clan sucediera sin contratiempos. Sarutobi-sensei no dejo pruebas e imagino que fue porque no las encontró ya que de ser así hubiera hecho algo. Conozco lo justo que era mi sensei y sé que no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas teniendo pruebas, pero lo investigo bien y si dejo ese pergamino ahí fue porque estaba seguro que lo que viene ahí paso y tenía la esperanza de que se hiciera justicia.

-¿Por qué solo me lo muestras a mí? Debiste llamar a Itachi y Sasuke también. Si esperabas que te de un consejo para buscar pruebas o en dado caso te ayude a buscarlas dejando esto en secreto hasta que se encuentren, deja de una vez te digo que no se lo ocultare a Sasuke. –dice con firmeza y la rubia negro divertida.

-Lo hice porque tú eres la única que sabe cómo hablar con Sasuke sin que pierda los estribos, si él se entera de esto por mi se dejara llevar por el coraje al saber que tiene cerca a dos que también participaron en la masacre de su clan e Itachi no podrá detenerlo. Sasuke solo te hace caso a ti cuando esta cegado por la furia. Además quiero que los ayuden en cual sea la decisión que ambos tomen que ambas sabemos cuál será, así que encárgate de decírselos. –Sakura asintió con entendimiento y dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

-Mañana en la noche esos dos viejos estarán muertos así que ve buscándote a alguien para que reemplace sus puestos. –dice cortante y Tsunade sonrío de forma torcida.

-Ya va siendo hora que cambiemos los miembros del consejo. –dice con burla viendo como Sakura se detenía no logrando ver la sonrisa torcida que adornaba sus labios al estar de espaldas, a los pocos segundos desapareció de su campo de visión. –_ (espero que desasiéndonos de esos viejos y con Danzou muerto ya no haya tanta corrupción en la aldea)_ –pensó antes de desaparecer del campo de visión.

* * *

><p>Sakura vistiendo una pijama igual a la de las otras dos solo que con ositos y era de color rosa, entro a su habitación viendo a ambas chicas durmiendo como rocas. Con fastidio se acerco y pateo a cada una de las costillas pero estaban tan dormidas que solo dormitaron un segundo y siguieron en el más profundo sueño.<p>

La peli-rosa murmuro unos insultos inteligibles hacia esas dos molestias que tenía en su habitación y camino hacia su cama dejándose caer con pesadez, no se tomo la molestia de destenderla, lo que más quería era dormir y de forma inconsciente tomo el enorme oso gris de peluche que Ritsuka le había regalado.

* * *

><p>Homura y Koharu se encontraban en una enorme sala, cada uno sentado en un sillón frente al otro. Un ANBU apareció en medio de ellos apoyando una rodilla en el piso y con su otro pie flexionado, su mano derecha estaba apoyada en el piso y el otro brazo lo apoyaba en la pierna flexionada. Su cabeza estaba agachada en forma de respeto. Su máscara era de tigre.<p>

-¿Lograste investigar porque la princesa Tsunade le ordeno a Shizune que le dijera a la niñata Haruno que se reúnan fuera de la aldea? –pregunta con seriedad Koharu.

-Si. –dice firme al levantar la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Era medio día y el entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi había terminado. Kakashi al dar por finalizado el entrenamiento desapareció en un "puff" sin siquiera despedirse. Sasuke y Sakura se fueron a "entrenar" por ahí. Naruto invito a Kaoru a comer ramen.<p>

Los últimos después de terminar de comer, bueno comer por parte de Kaoru, el rubio se atraganto como si en días no hubiera comido. Iban estos dos chicos caminando por las calles de konoha, uno al lado del otro.

Naruto habían cambiado de vestimenta. Ahora el rubio vestía un pantalón algo bombacho de color naranja oscuro, una playera ceñida al cuerpo, sin mangas y era de color negra. Encima de la playera una chamarra del mismo color que el pantalón, la llevaba desabrochada y en la espalda tenían en color negro una gran espiral. Para finalizar unas sandalias ninja color negras y su banda ninja se la seguía poniendo en la frente.

Kaoru ahora vestía una blusa estilo kimono en color azul cielo con flores de loto en azul marino. La blusa quedaba estilo estrapless dejando sus hombros descubiertos. Debajo llevaba una blusa negra con cuello de tortuga, pero echa en su totalidad de malla. Amarrado en la cintura tenía un obi de color negro que le cubría todo su abdomen. Un short negro con panty medias de mallas. Para finalizar unas sandalias ninja color negro con algo de tacón y unos guantes negros cubriendo sus manos. Su peinado también lo había cambiado, ahora usaba dos coletas altas haciéndola ver entre infantil y coqueta. Su banda ninja ahora la llevaba amarrada a su cuello.

-¡Aquí nos despedimos Naru-chian! –la chica le sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras levanta una de sus manos en son de despedida. – ¡gracias por el ramen!

-¡Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento Kaoru-chan! –dice amigable al momento de doblar la esquina hacia la derecha y Kaoru hizo lo mismo hacia la izquierda.

Kaoru siguió su camino hasta llegar al departamento que compartía con Ritsuka, Sakura y Ayame.

-¡ESTOY EN CASA!—grito en el momento que abrió la puerta mas no recibió respuesta alguna. –qué raro. –dice pensativa mientras se soba la barbilla. –seguramente nee-san sigue entrenando con Sasuke-baka. –es tan inocente como Naruto que si se creyó lo del "entrenamiento"—Aya-chan debe seguir entrenando con su equipo y Rit-niisan a de estar entrenando o fue a comprar algunos víveres. –la chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y fue a su habitación por algo de ropa para darse un refrescante baño. – ¿are? ¿Qué es eso? –se pregunta extrañada al ver en la esquina una caja de madera que tenía una cobija algo caída dejando ver una parte de la caja, caja que nunca había visto, por lo que extrañada se acerco a esta y quito completamente la cobija, vio que una de las tablas de la tapa fue quitada dejándole ver varias botellas. Con extrañeza tomo una botella y la destapo. – ¡juguitos! –exclama emocionada y como tenía mucha sed se empino la botella sin preguntarse ¿Qué hacían ahí "juguitos" y no estaban en la cocina? ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera los olio para comprobar que eran "jugos". –están algo fuertes y amargos, pero saben deliciosos, seguro son de uva. –dice convencida después de darle un gran trago y sin darse cuenta que sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve sonrojo a causa del alcohol. Sin más a causa de lo delicioso que eran y que estaba sedienta se fue tomando uno tras otro tirando las botellas vacías a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Después del entrenamiento Gai había puesto a todo el equipo darle cien vueltas a la aldea gritando lo fuerte del poder en la juventud que hay en ellos. Ayame y Lee lo hacían con emoción y gritaban de forma enérgica mientras que Tenten lo hacía avergonzada y Neji molesto, aunque también algo apenado por verse como un idiota gritando las pendejadas que su sensei decía ante la vista de cada persona que se topaban.<p>

-¡YO SOY MAITO GAI Y EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLA CON INTENCIDAD EN MI, ESO LO DEJA VER MI CUERPO SANO Y SENSUAL! –grita lleno de energía mientras corría por el centro de la aldea donde ya los que andaban ahí no lo miraban raro porque ya llevaban como noventa y nueve vueltas pasando lo mismo, así que solo lo miraban divertidos ante su ridículo. –¡VAS LEE! –grita con emoción mirando hacia atrás sobre su hombro mirando a su mini copia que iba atrás de él.

-¡HAI SENSEI! –Lee le sonríe estilo Colgate mientras levanta su pulgar, misma seña que hizo su sensei hacia él haciéndolos ver terriblemente parecidos. Cabe decir que Lee seguía vistiendo como antes, ósea seguía con su traje de látex color verde al igual que se sensei. –¡YO SOY ROCK LEE Y LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD LLAMEA CON INTENCIDAD EN MI, ESO LO DEJA VER MI SANO CUERPO LLENO DE MUSCULOS FUERTES!

-¡BIEN LEE! –otra vez hace su pose cool de levantar el pulgar y sonreír mostrando sus dientes que destellan y Lee lo imito. – ¡AYA-CHAN VAS TU! –grita y la peli-plata que iba atrás de Lee asintió haciendo un saludo militar.

-¡YO SOY UESUGI AYAME Y EL PODER DE LA JUVETUD LLAMEA CON INTENCIDAD EN MI, ESO LO DEMUESTRA MI HERMOSO CUERPO SANO, QUE CON SOLO VERLO TENTA A CUALQUIERA! –Ayame ahora vestía un pantalón ceñido de color verde seco. De la pierna derecha el pantalón le llegaba a medio muslo y de la otra pierna llegaba hasta el tobillo, tenía pequeñas bolsas en lo largo de la pierna izquierda. Y en la que estaba descubierta tenía una rodillera color negra. Sus pies eran cubiertos por vendas y encima traía puestas sus sandalias ninja en color negro. El pantalón le quedaba a la cadera y en esta tenia amarrado un cintillo donde estaba su espada y un estuche de armas. Su blusa era sin mangas y de color negro, le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y le llegaba a medición del vientre permitiendo ver lo plano que lo tenía y lucia su ombligo. Su banda ninja seguía amarrada a su brazo izquierdo y sus codos eran vendados en forme de protección. Su cabello ahora lo llevaba trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones sobre sus mejillas haciéndola ver sensual, y en su cabeza llevaba una boina de color negra.

-¡ASI SE HACE AYA-CHAN! ¡VAS TENTEN! –grita emocionado Gai.

-¡YO SOY AMA TENTEN Y EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLA EN MI, ESO SE VE EN MI SANO CUERPO! –dice avergonzada por mas veces que llevara gritándolo no se acostumbraba y menos al ver la mirada burlona de los aldeanos a su alrededor. La castaña seguía vistiendo ese pantalón estilo chino y sus coletas eran iguales, lo único que cambio fue su blusa que ahora era de tirantes y mas ceñida al cuerpo, era de color celeste. Su banda la seguía llevando en la frente al igual que lo demás de sus prendas.

-¡FALTO UN POCO MAS DE ENTUCIASMO ALUMNA MIA, PERO ESTUVO MEJOR QUE LAS DEMAS VECES!... VAS NEJI! –el ultimo en la fila gruño molesto agradeciendo internamente que fuera la última vuelta.

-¡HYUGA NEJI Y EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD LLAMEA EN MI! –grita sin nada de ánimos. El castaño había cambiado su vestimenta, ahora usaba un pantalón color gris oscuro que le quedaba algo bombacho. Sus sandalias ninja seguían siendo negras y su banda ninja seguía en la frente. Usaba una playera sin mangas de color negra, el cuello le quedaba a mediación del cuello. Para finalizar en su brazo izquierdo tenía un estuche de armas.

Gai se detuvo y volteo hacia sus alumnos haciendo que Lee frene de golpe. Ayame también freno quedando muy cerca de Lee. Tenten al ver a Ayame frenar hizo lo mismo, aun así choco contra la espalda de la peli-plata pegándola más con Lee. Neji al ver a Tenten frenar intento hacer lo mismo, pero choco con Tenten haciendo que todos caigan de lleno al piso. El pobre de Lee abajo, luego Ayame, encima Tenten y Neji chingo quedando arriba de todos.

-¡NEJI TAN DESANIMADO COMO SIEMPRE MUCHACHITO! ¡EL PODER DE LA JUVETUD NO TE HA LLEGADO POR COMPLETO! –regaña con firmeza Gai ignorando que por su culpa todos cayeron y su mini copia se le está saliendo el aire al tenerlos todos encima, aunque Ayame no se queda atrás, tiene a dos encima de ella. – ¡EN FIN! ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINA AQUÍ, ASI QUE VALLANSE A DESCANSAR! ¡Y TU NEJI SIGUE PRACTICANDO ESOS GRITOS QUE MUESTRAN LA INTENSIDAD DE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD QUE HAY EN TI! –el cejón salta dando una voltereta en el aire cayendo de manos al piso y se aleja caminando con las manos.

-¿Podrían quitarse encima de mí? –dice con voz de pito el pobre de Lee.

Neji agradeciendo no haber estado abajo se levanto con tranquilidad mientras se soba la frente porque se dio duro con la cabeza de Tenten.

-Eso dolió. –dice Tenten adolorida mientras se pone de pie sobándose la nuca y la nariz porque se pego en ella con la cabeza dura de Ayame.

Ayame también se puso de pie con los ojos en forma de espiral y dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que Lee seguía en el piso, termino desmayándose el pobre ante la falta de aire.

_-(esta es mi oportunidad para irme antes que la loca se recupere y como todos los días termine pegándoseme como lapa obligándome a que la invite a comer)_ –Neji dio media vuelta dispuesto a huir.

-¿A dónde vas Neji? –pregunta traviesa Tenten al ver sus propósito y el castaño se detuvo dejando un pie en el aire sintiendo su cuerpo erizarse como un gato temiendo que como siempre Tenten haga que Ayame se dé cuenta de su escape.

_-(¡mi sake! Toda la mañana estuve deseosa por que llegara el término del entrenamiento para ir a casa y poder probarlo) _–Ayame se recupero al momento que Neji miraba sobre su hombro notando que ya no estaba mareada haciéndolo palidecer mientras que Tenten sonreía divertida esperando que esa loca se le eche encima a su amigo. – ¡nos vemos mañana chicos! –dice agitando su mano en son de despedida mientras sonríe amigable. –esta vez no podré comer contigo puchunguito. –dice con lamento antes que su cuerpo sea rodeado por una potente llama la cual desapareció a los poco segundos dejando a Neji y Tenten extrañados.

-Te salvaste esta vez puchunguito. –dice impresionada la castaña aun mirando por donde se fue Ayame y Neji gruño molesto ante el apodo, le enojaba que ahora no solo Ayame le dijera así, sino también lo hacían los demás para burlarse de él. Sin más el castaño siguió su camino. – ¿Qué haré contigo Lee? –dice resignada al ver a su amigo desmayado y se acerca a él para llevárselo a casa en lo que despierta.

* * *

><p>En el departamento de los Uchiha se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura acostados en la cama del primero completamente desnudos, siendo cubiertos por una delgada sabana de color blanca. El pelinegro se había quedado dormido después de hacer el amor con la peli-rosa por segunda vez, ya que estaba algo cansado. Sakura estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el techo con atención, ella no había podido dormir porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo planear como decirle a Sasuke e Itachi lo que le dijo la quinta ayer y crear un plan para terminar con los viejos del consejo.<p>

Soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a irse para comer algo, pensando que seguro su hermano ya tenía algo de comida en casa. Volteo hacia donde estaba Sasuke viéndolo acostado boca abajo completamente desnudo, con la sabana solo cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo, no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa llena de ternura adornara sus labios. Quito su mirada de él y se puso de pie buscando su ropa por la habitación.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido se la puso. Cuando termino dejo ver lo que ahora consistía su vestuario. Llevaba puesto un top negro que solo le cubría los senos, encima un kimono corto que le llagaba debajo de los glúteos, tenía un gran escote que el top tapaba para que no se vieran sus senos, era de color negro con bordados de pétalos rojos. Un obi de color roja estaba amarrado en su cintura. Un short ajustado que le llegaba a mediación de sus muslos de color rojo oscuro. Sus rodillas, pies y codos estaban vendados en forma de protección. Para finalizar unas sandalias ninja color rojas y su banda ninja la tenía amarrada en la cabeza, en forma de diadema. Tomo unos palillos de adorno que estaban en el buró al lado derecho de la cama y con ellos se amarro su pelo dejando unos rebeldes mechones caer en sus mejillas haciéndola ver provocativa y sensual.

Terminando de vestirse camino hacia donde estaba su espada que se encontraba en un escritorio que estaba cerca de la ventana. No se dio cuenta que Sasuke había estado despierto en todo momento y la observaba en silencio. Cuando ella se estaba metiendo la espada en el obi, él se puso de pie dejando ver su desnudez y siendo lo más cuidadoso para que ella no lo notara, y lo consiguió porque cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella la abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y hombro haciéndola estremecer y mas al sentir su cálida respiración en su cuello y como el rozaba con su nariz su cuello.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? –pregunta con algo de reproche. Su voz se oía mas ronca de lo normal y ella podía sentir su excitación rozarle el trasero sacándole un leve jadeo. –el caminar desnuda por ahí provoco eso, así que hazte responsable. –dijo en un tono berrinchudo haciendo que la chica niegue divertida.

-Lo siento Sasuke pero tengo mucha hambre y tengo que preparar algunas cosas. –dice con firmeza y Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –prometo recompensarte esta noche. –el pelinegro sonrío emocionado sabiendo que eso significaba que ella se quedara a dormir. –por cierto, tengo algo que tratar contigo y con Itachi. ¿Sabes dónde está tu hermano? –Sasuke se extraño.

-Debe estar entrenando, ya no debe tardar en llegar. –dice indiferente. – ¿de qué quieres hablar con nosotros? –dice curioso.

-En la noche se los digo a ambos. Es algo muy serio, así que prepárate mentalmente para cualquier cosa. –dice con seriedad y Sasuke ensancho los ojos.

-¿Estás embarazada y quieres pedirle mi mano a Itachi? –Sakura casi cae estilo anime, es más, hubiera caído de no ser porque Sasuke la tenía sostenida en el abrazo.

_-(¿Qué no se supone que es el hombre quien pide la mano de la mujer?)_ –Sakura tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha y Sasuke seguía impresionado, pero después sonrío emocionado y en una suave caricia su mano bajo hacia el plano vientre de la chica.

-¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué será? ¿niño o niña? ¿Cómo va ser? ¿tendrá pelo rosa o negro? Ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando se enteren. –hablaba de forma apresurada y emocionada haciendo que el tic de la chica se marque mas porque él ya daba por hecho que estaba embarazada. –no me imagino como padre, pero seguro seré un padre genial, entr…

-No estoy embarazada. –lo corta la peli-rosa antes de que siga haciéndose más ilusiones ridículas según ella porque aun eran muy jóvenes para ser padres. (aja, pero no son jóvenes para el sexo ¿verdad? ¬¬) Un aura triste rodeo a Sasuke.

-Ya te había imaginado embarazada. –dice deprimido.

-Somos muy jóvenes para eso Sasuke. –el aura triste del pelinegro aumento más y la peli-rosa suspiro con pesadez. –espérate un par de años más. –dice resignada y la ilusión regreso en el pelinegro haciendo que toda aura triste desaparezca.

-¿Enserio? –Sakura asintió levemente. – ¡genial! dos años Sakura, tu dijiste. No dejare que pase ni un día mas y en dos años te embarazo porque te embarazo. –dice con firmeza y a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sabiendo que el pelinegro cumplía lo que decía. Otro suspiro de resignación salió de ella, ya veía como le hacía para convencerlo de que se espere más tiempo y es que ella no se veía como madre, aunque fuera tierna a veces con Sasuke no se imaginaba siéndolo con niños, de hecho aunque sean sus propios hijos pensaba que por su carácter le tendrían miedo sin mencionar que se desespera con facilidad y no creía aguantar cuando lloran.

-Lo que tengo que decir los involucra a ti e Itachi. –dice con seriedad cambiando de tema y Sasuke noto eso haciéndolo bufar. –así que es mejor decirlo cuando estén juntos. –se voltea provocando que Sasuke afloje su agarre y así ambos quedan de frente estando demasiado cerca. –nos vemos. –le da un beso en los labios y desaparece en una nube de humo haciendo que Sasuke vuelva a bufar.

-Escapo. –dice con fastidio. –_ (__**no importa compa, lo que importa es que funciono nuestro plan para hacer que ella acepte tener hijos con nosotros ¡jojojo…!**__... si u.u ¿Quién iba a pensar que se presentaría la oportunidad pronto para sacar el tema? ¡Wuajajaja! Y solita cayó ante mi cara de desilusión *o*__**… te lo dije compa, nuestra peli-rosa es débil ante nuestra cara de cachorro abandonado *o* es nuestra mejor arma contra ella *o*¨ solo dos años más compa, dos años y lograremos agregarle miembros al clan *o***__… si *o* lo malo es que me dejo con las ganas y yo que quería seguir practicando el arte de hacer hijos T.T. –_Sasuke baja la mirada topándose con su compadre de lo mas levantado y animado. –_**lo sé compadre T.T yo también quería practicar, pero al menos tenemos el consuelo de que practicaremos en la noche, ya que ella dio a entender que se quedara a dormir, y bueno dormir entre comillas porque no creo que la dejemos pegar ojo en toda la noche *¬*¡wuajajaja…! Así que por mientras confórmate con manuela u.u**_) –Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al saber que se tendrá que consolar con manuela, ósea con su mano derecha así que tomando su pantalón para ponérselo y cubrir su desnudes se fue al baño para tener una cita con manuela, aunque en sus ojos había un brillo malvado imaginándose y planeando con su inner muchas cosas que hará con su peli-rosa esa noche.

* * *

><p>Sakura llego al departamento y a los pocos segados que cerró la puerta esta se volvió a abrir haciendo que esta detenga su paso a mediación de la sala viendo a Ayame en el recibidor quitándose las sandalias por lo que bufo con fastidio.<p>

-¡Hola frente de coco! –dice tranquila al pasar por su lado y sin siquiera mirarla se encamino apresurada a su habitación. A Sakura no le importo y siguió su camino hacia la cocina, sabía que su hermano no estaba ya que de estar ya hubiera salido a recibirlas cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, así que vería que encuentra en el refrigerador para comer y si no había nada preparado pues tendría que ir a ver que compra o pide para comer.

* * *

><p>Ayame abrió la puerta de la recamara que compartía con Kaoru y Sakura, pero al hacerlo quedo congelada mirando con horror muchas botellas de su sake tiradas. A grandes zancadas se acerco comprobando lo que temía: que todas las botellas estaban vacías. Tomo una y se la empino esperando por lo menos probar una gota.<p>

-Ni una gota me dejaron. –dice deprimida después de empinarse cada botella y no sacarle ni una gota. Un aura triste la rodeo mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, pero a los pocos segundos fue remplazada por un aura asesina y su rostro de triste paso a uno de psicópata asesina. –seguro fue la frente de coco. –dice furiosa.

* * *

><p>Solo un mísero paso le faltaba a Sakura para llegar a la cocina, mismo paso que detuvo de golpe dejando su pie en el aire porque tuvo un mal presentimiento, su cuerpo e instinto le decía que se acercaban problemas, razón por la que se estremeció.<p>

_-(Sabía que era muy hermoso como para ser verdad -.- ya se me hacia raro que no hayan llegado problemas como pasa desde que regrese a la aldea -.- lo que sea de cada quien cuando estuve con Orochimaru eran días tranquilos, solo cuidarme de no ser violada, entrenar, comer y dormir -.- ¡oh! Esos tiempos sí que eran la gloria porque desde que lo mate me vienen las desgracias, antes por Karin o Suigetsu y ahora por esos dos y los demás locos que hay en esta aldea -.-)_ –Sakura soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que ponía el pie que tenía en el aire al piso justo en el momento que una peli-plata con aura asesina y cara de psicópata aparecía atrás de ella.

Con tranquilidad Sakura voltea topándose con Ayame, no se le hacía raro después de todo es la que más problemas le traía.

-¡Te matare! –dice tétrica corriendo a ella con un puño en alto, puño que Sakura esquivo.

-Como si pudieras. –dice con arrogancia dispuesta a darle un puñetazo, no iba a dejar que esa loca le intente dar puñetazos así por la nada y ella no respondérselo, después de todo Ritsuka le enseño a ser educada.

Ayame esquivo el puño y trato darle una patada que Sakura esquivo y así ambas se metieron en una pelea de taijutsu en la sala sin importarles tirar muebles o cosas en el proceso en donde algunos no la libraban y terminaban quebrándose.

-¡Maldita frente de coco ratera! –dice mas furiosa mientras peleaban y Sakura alzo un ceja, según ella tenía entendido la ladrona era Ayame. – ¿Cómo osaste a tomarte mi sake?

-¿Sake? No sé dé que hablas tarada. –dice molesta porque le levanten falsos, en eso recordó lo del sake que anoche robo Ayame, pero desde que ella se lo enseño no lo volvió a ver.

-No te hagas frente de coco. Sé que te lo tomaste todo. Eres una borracha y sabiendo que ese sake es el mejor no pudiste evitar tomártelo.

Sakura ahora si se enojo, no solo esa loca le hacia la existencia imposible sino que ahora le levantaba falsos, hasta borracha le decía y ella no era una borracha, que vaya y le diga eso a Tsunade fue lo que pensaba mientras luchaba. Ambas furiosas se golpeaban más fuerte, unos puños puede que los esquivaran pero otros si le daban a la otra. Ya tenían varias marcas de golpes en las partes visibles del cuerpo y la sala estaba completamente destrozada.

Viniendo de la cocina va entrando Kaoru a la sala toda tambaleante, muy apenas y se mantenía en pie. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas a causa del alcohol. Un potente eructo hace que ambas se detengan, cada una con un puño golpeando la mejilla de la otra y mirando hacia donde está la tambaleante pelinegra que sentía que el piso se le movía. No eran tontas, bueno Ayame no lo era tanto como aparentaban, sabía que la pelinegra estaba borracha y ambas suponían el porqué. A ambas un aura asesina las rodeo en lo que dejaban caer su puño con pesadez a su costado.

-Puede que me caigas muy bien Kao-chan, pero el que te tomaras todo mi sake sin dejarme una mísera gota no te lo perdono. –dice tétrica.

-Hip... ¿Qué pasha? –dice toda mocha y gangosa viendo como Ayame corre hacia ella con puño en alto y aura asesina rodeándola, pero cuando la peli-plata llega a ella y le tira el golpe Kaoru se tambalea haciendo que Ayame pase alado de ella y casi se caiga ante la potencia con la que iba a dar el golpe, pero supo sostenerse y su aura asesina aumento.

-Maldita enana, por tu culpa me agarre a golpes con esta loca no dejándome ir a comer en paz. –dice furiosa Sakura dispuesta a darle otro golpe, pero como paso con Ayame, Kaoru se tambaleo haciendo que pase a su lado y casi se caiga también, pero supo sostenerse.

Sakura y Ayame mas furiosas intentaron golpear de nuevo pero Kaoru se tambaleaba esquivándolas, y lo que más coraje les daba era que lo hacía de forma inconsciente haciendo que sus ganas de golpearla aumente, pero cada que intentaban darle uno la borracha de Kaoru los esquivaba pareciendo ver que lo hacía con facilidad cuando más que nada ella solo se movía porque sentía que el piso se le movía e intentaba evitar caerse. Y así estuvieron ambas repartiendo golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras que Kaoru los esquivaba en su frenesí alcohólico.

Ayame atrás de Kaoru y Sakura frente a la pelinegra, ambas a la vez intentaron darle una patada, pero cuando estaban por dársela Kaoru salta haciendo que Sakura le de la patada destinada por Kaoru a Ayame en el costado derecho del abdomen y Ayame se la dé a Sakura en el lado izquierdo del abdomen.

Medio tambaleante cayo Kaoru de pie frente a la ventana que había en la sala y volteo hacia el par de chicas que al verla cambio su expresión furiosa por una extrañada mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca a la vez que se enderezaban.

Kaoru estaba haciendo un aniñado puchero mientras gotas de lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. Otra gota de sudor se les unió en la nuca a Sakura y Ayame al ver que Kaoru había empezado a llorar como niña chiquita, parecía como si tuviera cinco años y le acaban de quitar su paleta.

-¡Buuuaa…! –el llanto de la pelinegra se hace mas fuerte ocasionando que la peli-rosa y peli-plata hagan muecas de molestia. – ¡mis hermanas no me quieren y me quieren pegar! –el llanto aumento de volumen e intensidad haciendo que las otras dos se tapen los oídos con molestia.

Kaoru salta por la ventana dejando a dos chicas mas molestas que se volteen a ver entre sí como psicópatas asesinas.

-No solo se tomo mi sake sino que me hizo quedar en ridículo al no poder golpear a una borracha, nos hizo golpearnos entre sí cuando queríamos golpearla a ella y nos aturdió con su aniñado llanto. –dice furiosa Ayame.

-Yo la mato. –dice tétrica Sakura y Ayame asintió estando de acuerdo con ella, como muy pocas suelen estar y así ambas corren hacia la ventana y saltan por ella, pero no la vieron por más que voltearon a ambos lados, ni su chakra sentían. – ¿esa condenada es familiar de Lee o qué? Borracha es más hábil. –dice molesta.

-Esta borracha no creo que ande muy lejos. –Ayame comienza a correr guiándose por su instinto al igual que Sakura, ambas lo hacía a la par con el único propósito de matar a Kaoru, solo en cosas así cuando las friegan a ambas o quieren matar a alguien es cuando se coordinan con perfección.

* * *

><p>Kaoru va tambaleándose por las calles secándose las lágrimas y limpiándose el moco. Los que iban a su alrededor se hacían a un lado mirando con desagrado a esa chica que se emborrachaba a tempranas horas del día. Algunos pervertidos que estaban ahí la miraban como una chica cien por ciento violable. Y los niños la veían curiosos pensando que parecía muy grande como para estar llorando así.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi iba de lo más feliz caminando al lado de su hermano que iba con muecas de fastidio. Su hermano llego a los pocos segundos que su sesión con manuela terminó y prácticamente lo saco a la fuerza del departamento<p>

Ambos habían cambiado también su forma de vestir. Itachi ahora llevaba puesto un pantalón algo bombacho de color negro, en su muslo derecho tenía una venda y sobre esta un estuche de armas. En el cintillo del pantalón tenía su espada envuelta por la funda. Una playera color negra con mangas cortas y el cuello era algo alto llegándole a mediación del cuello, encima un chaleco jounnin que en su espalda tenía el símbolo de su clan en grande, abarcando casi toda su espalda. Unas sandalias ninja color negras y su banda ninja la seguía llevando amarrada en la frente.

Sasuke vestía un pantalón parecido al de su hermano en color azul solo que el de él tenía varias bolsas a lo largo de las piernas. Su espada la llevaba también en el cintillo siendo envuelta por su funda y un estuche de armas. Una playera blanca, sin mangas y con el cuello también algo alto llegándole a mediación del cuello, en su espalda estaba en grande el símbolo que distingue al clan. Sus sandalias ninja eran azules y la banda de la aldea la seguía amarrando en su frente.

-Y por eso es importante que los hermanos pasen tiempo de caridad y paseen juntos por la aldea de vez en cuanto otouto. –dice Itachi en tono de sabio a un más que fastidiado Sasuke. –sino yo me podría convertir en un asesino de rango "S" y tú en un vengador traidor dándome caza. –seguía con su tono de sabelotodo y a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. – y no queremos que eso pase ¿verdad? Ya que nos queremos mucho. –la pose de sabiondo en Itachi desapareció para ver a su hermano con cara de cordero degollado mientras que el menor lo miraba como si fuera un retrasado mental.

Mientras caminaban Itachi siguió aventándose su drama sin saber que Sasuke lo había empezado a ignorar por el bien de su salud mental por lo que decidió pensar en otra cosa, como por ejemplo en lo bien que se ve Sakura cuando gime debajo de él con sus mejillas sonrojadas, por consecuencia el pelinegro menor tenía cara de drogado al caminar e Itachi tenía una expresión melodramática haciendo que la gente que los viera pensaran que son un par de retrasados mentales, aunque las femeninas los seguían mirando soñadoras.

Itachi al llevar los ojos cerrados según él dándole una importante lección de la vida a su querido otouto no vio contra quien choco, así que abre los ojos con expresión de psicópata dispuesto a quemar al mortal que oso a interrumpir su importante lección cuando anda de lo más inspirado. Pero al abrirlos no ve a nadie por lo que se extraña y baja la mirada al escuchar gemidos acompañados de sollozos, luego voltea hacia su otouto que al igual que él se había detenido, notando que el menor ve a la persona en el suelo como si de bicho raro se tratara.

-¡Nee otouto ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?

-¿Si te refieres a la idiota de Kaoru llorando como bebé? Si. –responde despreocupado y levanta la mirada viendo con picardía a su hermano. –ya enserio aniki, tienes pésimo gusto para darme cuñadas. Primero la loca psicópata y ahora la infantil llorona… pero bueno, sería mucho pedir que encuentres mujer perfecta después de todo, el mundo sabe que la única mujer perfecta y hermosa que existe en todo el universo me ama a mí y yo a ella, y esa es mi Sakura. –un aura brillante lo rodeó y puso expresión de bobo enamorado.

-¿No te estás volviendo ciego de tanto usar tu sharingan? –pregunta con molestia Itachi mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-No. Pero tú si lo debes estar porque tienes unos gustos horribles. –dice aún de forma bobalicona y aura brillante rodeándolo.

Los hermanos Uchiha se metieron en una discusión sobre quien estaba ciego o no, que no notaron que Kaoru aún llorando se puso de pie y tambaleante se fue de ahí. Exasperados ambos dejan su discusión al darse cuenta que no los llevaría a nada y voltean hacia donde estaba Kaoru.

-¿A dónde fue? –Itachi se rasca la nuca extrañado viendo sólo la silueta de Kaoru delineada por puntitos.

-No sé, ni me importa. –dice despreocupado cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca. –entérate que las miradas no matan aniki. –dice con burla al ver de reojo la mirada fulminante de Itachi.

-En nuestro caso sí que matan. –dice molesto aun fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No te atreverías a usar el sharingan en tu otouto para matarlo. –dice de lo más despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Tienes razón. –dice resignado a la vez que suelta un largo suspiro provocando que Sasuke sonría de forma torcida triunfante.

En eso frente a ellos se detienen una Sakura y Ayame agitadas. Sakura toma de las solapas a Itachi mirándolo como psicópata y Ayame hace lo mismo pero con Sasuke provocando que ambos pelinegros pasen saliva con dificultad.

-¿por dónde se fue la mocosa chillona? –preguntan cómo poseídas haciendo que a los pelinegros se les erice la piel.

-No… no lo sé. –dice un muy nervioso y temeroso Itachi, esas dos tenia expresión de querer matar a la persona que buscan y el por muy maldito que sea con la chica que ama no la iba a delatar, lástima que Sasuke no pensara eso, para él es mucho más importante su vida que la de Kaoru.

-Yo si sé. –dice rápidamente y sudando frío. – se fue por allá. –dice señalando por donde se fue la pelinegra ignorando la mirada de su aniki que prácticamente decía "maldito otouto traidor, ya vas a ver chamaco chismoso"

El par de chicas sueltan de forma brusca al par de Uchiha haciéndolos caer de pompas al suelo y sin más corren por donde les dijo el menor que se había ido la pelinegra. Itachi rápidamente se pone de pie y toma de la playera a su hermano y se lo lleva arrastrando siguiendo a su psicópata cuñada y la psicópata de Ayame. Sasuke resignado se dejó llevar mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

* * *

><p>El equipo ocho iba caminando tranquilamente por la aldea. Kiba iba montado en Akamaru y sus compañeros iban a cada uno de sus costados, en eso vieron que una tambaleante Kaoru venia en dirección contraria a la de ellos haciendo que se detengan.<p>

-¡¿Qué hay Kaoru? –saluda amigable Kiba alzando su mano cuando la pelinegra se detuvo tambaleante frente a ellos extrañándolos un poco. Akamaru ladró en son de saludo y Hinata hace una leve inclinación de cabeza, en cuanto a Shino, bueno Shino pasaba desapercibido como siempre.

-Kiba-kun. –Kaoru levanta la mirada dejando ver sus ojos llorosos haciendo que el equipo ocho se saque de onda.

¿q-que? –dice extrañado.

-¿Tú me quieres? –pregunta con los ojos más brillantes haciendo que el peli-marrón se tense.

-Eh… bueno yo… etto. –por los nervios no lograba articular bien.

-¡Me odias! –Kaoru empieza a llorar nuevamente de forma exagerada provocando que Kiba se ponga más nervioso al ver como todos lo miraban con desaprobación por hacer llorar a una chica.

-¡NO ES LO QUE CREEN! –les grita molesto a los aldeanos que simplemente le dan la espalda y empiezan a cuchichear mirándolo de reojo. Voltea a ver a sus compañeros y una gota de sudor aparece en su nuca mientras un tic se marca en su ceja derecha al ver a Hinata mirándolo con desaprobación y Shino simplemente lo ignora por estar hablando con un insecto que pasaba por ahí. – ¡Oi, oi, oi! No me ayuden tanto. –dice con fastidio y mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados. –Kaoru explícanos a todos que sucede porque ni yo sé lo que pasa. –dice volteando a verla, pero se extraña al ver puros puntitos formando su silueta, al igual que Akamaru y Hinata voltean ya no viéndola lo que hace que se pregunten si tal vez lo soñaron o fue una alucinación.

En eso llegan Sakura, Ayame e Itachi arrastrando a Sasuke. El par de chicas saltan poniéndose encima de la cabeza de Akamaru y agarran a Kiba de las solapas teniendo esa expresión de psicópatas que asustó a Kiba. Itachi miró al castaño con una mezcla de burla y pena en cuanto a Sasuke estaba entretenido viendo una fila de hormigas que pasaba por ahí. Hinata asustada se aleja un par de pasos y Shino seguía ignorando a su entorno, y el entorno a él.

-¿Dónde está la mocosa llorona? –preguntan tétricas.

-No… no sé. –dice nervioso y juraba que si las chicas seguían mirándolo así terminaría orinándose en los pantalones.

-Yo sé hacia donde se fue. –dice Shino con seriedad haciendo que todos noten que estaba ahí.

-Oye ¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunta Sasuke, tampoco es que le importe sino que la fila de hormigas se había ido y se aburrió de estar callado.

-Siempre he estado aquí. –dice tranquilo, ya no se sentía tan indignado porque nadie lo note después de todo ya se estaba acostumbrando. A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca porque no lo notaron, es más hasta sus compañeros se habían olvidado que estaba con ellos.

Shino les dijo por donde se había ido Kaoru y todos fueron hacia ahí. El par de locas porque querían matarla. Akamaru, Kiba y Hinata por curiosos y Sasuke pues seguía siendo arrastrado por Itachi que aunque no lo demuestre estaba preocupado por la pelinegra, en cuanto a Sasuke no le importaba tanto que lo lleven arrastrando después de todo es su hermano el que lava la ropa, el único que se quedó fue Shino que decidió irse a su casa.

Cuando finalmente alcanzan a la pelinegra la ven parada frente a Naruto, el cual la mira interrogante, parpadeando un par de veces al notar que no se podía mantener bien en pie.

Sakura y Ayame la iban a moler a golpes cuando Sasuke se zafa del agarre de Itachi y se puso atrás de ellas pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su novia, no le pasó el otro a Ayame porque la verdad tenía miedo de contagiarse de su loquera, así que con mucha precaución le palmeó la espalda para obtener su atención. Ambas chicas voltearon a verlo con su expresión de psicópatas que la verdad le estremeció un poco.

-Chicas no las voy a detener de golpear a Kaoru, es más a mi me vale lo que pase con ella. –dice despreocupado agitando su mano restándole importancia. –pero tengo el presentimiento que algo divertido va a pasar, así que primero disfrutemos el espectáculo y ya luego la muelen a golpes. –les susurró sólo para que ellas lo escuchen mientras que los demás miraban la escena curiosos y el par de chicas regresan su mirada hacia la futuro cadáver, ósea Kaoru.

-¿Me quieres Naru-chian? –pregunta poniendo esa misma mirada vidriosa que le puso a Kiba y el rubio se sonrojó levemente.

Sasuke y Ayame voltean hacia atrás divertidos al sentir un aura asesina viendo a Itachi con la mirada tapada por su flequillo, pero esa aura era notoria de la enorme furia y celos que estaba sintiendo.

_-(¿es que le dio a Kaoru por preguntar si la quieren? Me puse nervioso por nada)_ –a Kiba le resbaló una gota de sudor en la frente, pero sintió un aura asesina muy potente, volteó hacia Itachi, pero ese no era el aura que sentía.

Sasuke y Ayame sintieron otra aura asesina igual de potente que la de Itachi y la buscan al igual que Kiba topándose con una Hinata que miraba con instintos asesino a la pelinegra que flirteaba con su rubio, según su punto de vista, era tan potente su aura que sus cabellos se ondeaban haciéndola ver como medusa.

-Esto se puso más divertido de lo que dijiste. –le susurra Ayame a Sasuke sonriendo socarrona y este asintió sonriendo de la misma forma.

-¡Claro que te quiero Kaoru! –dice enérgico Naruto y Kaoru lo miro emocionada al encontrar a alguien que si la quiere, lástima que habían dos personas muy celosas que la verdad no les gustó la respuesta. –eres una gran amiga que aprecio y quiero. –dice con sinceridad, lástima para el rubio que los dos celosos que lo observaban no lo hayan escuchado ya que no sólo los celos los cegaron sino que también los dejó sordos.

A grandes zancadas se acercan el par de celosos a la pareja, cada uno con su kekkei genkai activado. Hinata como poseída se lanzó hacia Kaoru a molerla a golpes con su puño suave, pero ésta ante la borrachera los esquivaba de forma inconsciente haciendo que la peli-azul le pegue al aire, aún así no se daría por vencida, defendería con sudor y sangre al que considera su hombre.

Naruto miraba extrañado a Hinata que había aparecido de la nada y atacaba a Kaoru que la esquivaba de forma graciosa, pero se estremeció al sentir un aura asesina atrás de él. Miró por sobre su hombro y casi se orina en los pantalones al ver a Itachi, el cual rápidamente hizo un katon chamuscando al rubio que ahora estaba tirado en el piso todo negrito y con el pie alzado convulsionándose.

Sasuke, Ayame y Kiba miraban divertidos la escena y Sakura lo hacía con aburrimiento.

-Ya me hartó esto. –Sakura saca un par de kunai con cada mano. –no dejaré que la Hyuga mate a Kaoru, eso lo haré yo. –dice furiosa haciendo que Ayame recuerde su coraje por su sake así que también sacó un par de kunai mientras que Sasuke sonreía más divertido porque verá como esas dos matan a la enana y quería ver cómo le haría su hermano para impedirlo, aunque estaba seguro que si intentaba algo con su peli-rosa él se metería defendiéndola.

Cuando ambas iban a dar un paso Neji apareció en una nube de humo frente a ellas haciendo que dejen su pie en el aire. Al oír mucho jaleo atrás de él miro sobre su hombro y alzó ambas cejas al ver a su prima tratando de golpear a Kaoru, la cual la esquivaba de forma extraña, pensando que tal vez entrenaban le restó importancia y regresó su mirada hacia Ayame.

-Gai-sensei nos llama, dijo algo sobre una misión. –dice cortante.

-Tks… frente de coco te encargo que le des una paliza de mi parte. –dice con fastidio mirando de reojo a Sakura, la cual sonrío tétrica.

-Vete tranquila. –dice de forma siniestra, nunca le haría un favor a Ayame, no al menos que se trate de algo en lo que ella descargue su furia como en el caso de ahorita.

-¡Vamos puchunguito! –grita melosa echándosele encima como si fuera un koala y Neji suspiró con pesadez.

-¡Adiós puchunguito! –dicen burlones Kiba y Sasuke. El castaño los fulminó con la mirada antes de que una potente llama lo rodeara junto con Ayame desapareciendo junto con esta.

-Hora de matar cucarachas. –dice tétrica Sakura y Sasuke asintió con emoción apoyándola.

-¡Yo! –Kakashi apareció frente a Sakura haciendo que ésta detenga su paso en el aire.

_-(¿Qué no me dejaran matarla en paz?)_ –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja de la peli-rosa. Kakashi vestía igual, sólo que ya no era de mangas largas su playera, sino que ahora no tenia mangas dejando al descubierto sus torneados brazos.

_-(¿Qué no dejaran que muelan a golpes a Kaoru?)_ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

_-(¿Hinata llegar__á acertarle un golpe a Kaoru?)_ –Kiba miraba divertido los inútiles intentos de la celosa Hinata por golpear a Kaoru.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte Sakurita. –dice juguetón, pero esa mirada llena de seriedad hizo que Sakura no replicara y lo mirara con seriedad.

-¡Vamos! –dice al momento que hace unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante al igual que Kakashi y ambos desaparecen en una nube de humo.

-Tks… maldito Kakashi no me dejó despedirme de mi Sakura y detuvo mi diversión. –dice molesto Sasuke dando media vuelta para irse de ahí sabiendo que ya no había nada divertido por ver.

-¡Hinata mejor déjalo, no lograrás golpearla! –grita Kiba al ver a su amiga inclinada apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas mientras respiraba agitada y Kaoru frente a ella tambaleándose mientras lloraba porque ahora Hinata le quería pegar al igual que sus hermanas. –los celos no te van muy bien Hinata. –dice con burla haciendo sonrojar a esta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-No… no estoy celosa. –dice rápidamente.

-¡Hina-chan me quería pegar! –lloriqueaba Kaoru mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-Etto… no sé que me pasó Kaoru-chan, lo siento. –dice apenada mirándola nerviosa.

-Yo sé lo que te pasó, te pusiste celosa. –dice con burla Itachi haciendo que la peli-azul lo fulmine con la mirada y que Kiba lo mire como diciéndole "mira quién habla" más Itachi los ignoró.

-¡No es verdad! –dice molesta Hinata y camina a grandes zancadas yéndose de ahí. Kiba se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-¡Vamos Akamaru! –el perro ladró y ambos tomaron el mismo camino por donde se fue la molesta peli-azul, por no decir que quería que la tierra se la tragara por haberse puesto así.

Itachi rió divertido al verlos alejarse y volteo hacia Kaoru viéndola completamente dormida en el piso, por lo que una gota de sudor resbaló por su nuca. Caminó hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas.

-Jamás pensé que te vería borracha. –dice divertido mientras extiende su mano algo dudoso, pero se arma de valor y con un par de dedos acaricia con suavidad su sonrojada mejilla. – debiste haberles causado muchos problemas a ese par de locas como para conseguir que Ayame se enojara, y no sólo eso hiciste que la Hyuga se ponga celosa por no decir que me hiciste perder el control nuevamente y chamusque a Naruto. –dijo todo algo juguetón, pero cuando dijo el nombre del rubio lo dijo con algo de coraje dejando ver aun sus celos. El pelinegro inclinó más su rostro casi rozando los labios de ella sintiendo su suave respiración, su mirada mostraba la ansiedad que sentía por acortar la distancia y unir sus labios con los de ella, pero a último momento desistió y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. – ¿Qué haré contigo Kaoru? Tal parece que sólo puedo ser dulce contigo cuando estas dormida. —dice resignado mientras la carga estilo princesa y se pone de pie, después salta a un tejado con ella yéndose de tejado en tejado dejando al pobre e inocente chamuscado de Naruto ahí tirado.

* * *

><p>Tenten, Lee, Neji con la Ayame pegada a su brazo como lapa estaban frente a Gai que lo miraba con orgullo. Tenten lo miraba como el loco que es, Neji con fastidio por tener a la loca pegada a él y los otros dos miraban con emoción a Gai, impacientes porque les diga la razón por la que los llamó.<p>

-Finalmente se han dado cuenta lo que vale este equipo, que somos cien veces mejor que el de Kakashi. –dice con heroísmo mirando el horizonte haciendo que Lee y Ayame se emocionen.

_-(definitivo u.u a Gai-sensei ya no le queda ningún tornillo en la cabeza ¬¬)_ –pensaron Neji y Tenten.

-Tenemos la misión más importante en nuestra vida como ninjas. –dice con orgullo haciendo que su mini copia y Ayame se emocionen más. –una misión pedida especialmente por…

* * *

><p>En medio de un campo de entrenamiento estaban Kakashi y Sakura, uno parado frente al otro, ambos se miraban con seriedad. Kakashi caminó hacia ella y Sakura de forma inconsciente se hizo hacia atrás haciendo su espalda chocar contra un árbol y frunció el entrecejo al tener a Kakashi demasiado cerca de ella y apoyando ambos brazos en el tronco del árbol acorralándola.<p>

Sakura puso su mano derecha sobre el mango de la espada dispuesta a moler a golpes a su pervertido sensei, jamás se imaginó que llegara el día en el que él se quiera pasar de listo con ella, nunca había intentado acercársele más de lo normal. Sin contar que odia el contacto físico con las demás personas que no sea su Sasuke.

Kakashi aún manteniendo seriedad en sus ojos acercó más su rostro al de la chica, y a los pocos centímetros lo desvió dejando sus labios muy cerca de uno de los oídos de ella.

-No soy tan pervertido como para hacer algo a la niña que veo como una hermana o una hija, aunque siendo lo joven que soy más bien sería hermana. – susurra juguetón y Sakura frunce el entrecejo. –no me alejes Sakura, disimula un poco. –susurra con seriedad y Sakura detuvo su acción de empujarlo. –alguien me viene siguiendo desde que entré al despacho de Tsunade y no sólo eso, alguien te ha estado siguiendo a ti también. –Sakura frunció más el entrecejo por no haberse dado cuenta que la seguían y entendiendo que alguien los espiaba llevo sus manos a los hombros de Kakashi y escondió su rostro en su cuello haciendo que este sonría satisfecho al ver que captó bien el mensaje. – escuchó mi platica con la quinta, pero no platicamos algo releva ante, lo importante fue lo que me dio a leer mientras simulábamos hablar sobre una antigua misión. –susurró lo más despacio que podía. –Tsunade-sama descubrió que las siguieron ayer y el ratón sabe lo que planean, más si no han actuado es porque tiene un plan, así que ella quiere que estés atenta a todo y te prepares bien. También me dijo que ella se encargará de despistar a todo el mundo haciendo lo mismo que el par de ratones hicieron el día de la matanza… bien pequeña, eso me dice que vas a hacer algo realmente divertido y como tu sensei te ayudaré, no se aún que es, pero algo me dice que ese par de ratones son unos muy viejos y están bien posicionados en la aldea, tomando decisiones muy importantes. –susurra algo juguetón y Sakura aún escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él frunció el entrecejo. –así que dime lo que planean tu y Tsunade-sama, y dime el por qué… algo me dice que Tsunade-sama te mando el mensaje conmigo porque creía conveniente mi ayuda. Y si tus viejos ratones saben o sospechan lo que planean no creo que sólo con nosotros dos sea suficiente, sería bueno que consideraras la ayuda de todo el equipo Kakashi. –dice con seriedad y sabiduría.

-Si alguien te sigue arréglatelas para en la noche ir al departamento de Sasuke y lleva a Naruto, ellos más que nadie deben de ir, ahí les explicaré a todos lo que pasó. –dice seria y Kakashi asintió sonriendo levemente bajo su máscara, de forma coordinada ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo haciendo que el ANBU con máscara de tigre que seguía a Sakura y el de máscara de oso que seguía a Kakashi fruncieran el entrecejo.

_-(se dieron cuenta que los sigo)_ –fue el pensamiento de cada ANBU en diferentes puntos del área, que no se tragaron el juego de que estaban muy juntos haciendo otra clase de cosas melosas, sabían que estaban hablando y eso lo confirmaron al verlos desaparecer así, aunque al principio si pensaron que tenían ese tipo de relación cosa que les había sorprendido.

* * *

><p>Itachi cargando a Kaoru estilo princesa se encontraba parado frente al departamento donde vivía esta junto con Sakura, Ritsuka y Ayame. Como pudo toco la puerta y a los pocos segundos Ritsuka abrió de lo más sonriente, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a su hermanita en brazos de uno de los Uchiha haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo.<p>

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermanita maldito Uchiha pervertido? –grita molesto provocando que a Itachi le resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Se quedo dormida en medio de la calle. –dice tranquilo poniéndole la chica en brazos y desapareciendo de ahí en una nube de humo, sabía que si se quedaba más tiempo ese celoso Haruno terminaría gritándole diciéndole unos cuantos insultos y ¿Quién en su sano juicio se queda a oír insultos gratis? Nadie… así que siendo inteligente se fue dejando a un desconcertado Ritsuka.

**Continuara**

**(se oyen tambores) chacha! aki sta el primer kapi de la segunda tempo de cambiando papeles wuajajajaja**

**kien iba a pensar ke ayame tiene unn barco pirata o.O con esa loka ni se sabe o.O**

**adore el leve ita-kao 3 kya...!**

**xke el pergamino fue encontrado hasta ahorita siendo ke no staba tan bien escondido? como se vera neji enbarazado? enserio kao es ninja? si sigue bebiendo cosas sin antes olerlas un dia se morira? saku pedira algun dia la mano de sasuke? cual sera la mision dl ekipo gai? subire pronto el sig kapi? kakashi es sayayin? ske el muy condenado entre mas pasa el tiempo se pone mas bueno ke el pan *¬* gai no tiene espejo como para considerar sensual su cuerpo? tunade algun dia dejara de apostar? los rukos dl consejo seran momias de guanajuato? algun dia el puchunguito se vengara de todos los ke se burlan de él?**

**espero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense mucho**

**besotes**

**kriss**

**NOTA:buaaa toy triste porke una niña sin cerebro me plagio mi fic "Somos un equipo de nuevo" me lo plagio en fanfic. es y la maldita se da los creditos T.T... se ke mis adorados lectores en ese fic no se merecen esto, pero si sta niña lee tambien mi fic ste kiero advertirselo aki tambien. si no se disculpa, aclara ke ese fic es mio y lo kita, ella, dejare de escribir ese fic, no lo publikare mas, es injusto ke yo me tome mi tiempo escribiendo y tratando de no desepcionarlos como para ke venga alguien y plagie, poniendo solo copear y pegar, en vdd eso es injusto... el nombre o seudonimo de sta niña sin originalidad es mikotochan98**

**no al plagio T.T **


	2. ¿Equipo Gai vs equipo Kakashi?

**¿Equipo Gai vs equipo Kakashi?**

Era una noche oscura en donde muy apenas y la luz de la luna alumbraba. En al patio trasero de una enorme mansión estilo oriental se logra divisar al equipo Gai parado frente al equipo Kakashi e Itachi.

Gai que estaba unos pasos más adelante que sus estudiantes, miraba con seriedad y hasta decepción a Kakashi que al igual que él estaba unos pasos más adelante que su equipo. Mientras que los demás mostraban reto y seriedad en sus ojos.

-Me dijeron que traidores atacarían esta mansión, pero no me imagine que dichos traidores fueran tú, tú kouhai y tus alumnos… Kakashi. –dice Gai dejando ver ese toque de decepción en su voz.

-Uno siempre se lleva sus sorpresas Gai. –dice despreocupado Kakashi y agitando una mano restándole importancia haciendo que el cejón frunza el entrecejo.

-Me duele saber que mi rival sea un traidor y yo que te respetaba Kakashi. –cascadas de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Gai que le daban un aire heroico con esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Kaoru, Naruto, Lee y Ayame empezaron a llorar sintiéndose conmovidos ante esa escena entre los capitanes de sus equipos, mientras que a los demás les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Am.. si, como digas Gai. –dice con indiferencia mostrando que sus palabras le importan tanto como le importa llegar temprano. –la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, así que déjame pasar y yo prometo no humillarte como siempre. –Gai aún con sus cascadas de lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos frunció el entrecejo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

-Sólo entraras a esa mansión sobre mi cadáver. –dice con firmeza mientras mueve su cuello en círculos destensando sus músculos.

-Sabía que dirías algo así. –dice con fastidio Kakashi después de soltar un largo suspiro denotando cansancio.

-¡EQUIPO!... ¡NO DEJEN PASAR A NINGUNO DE ESOS TRAIDORES! –ordena con firmeza Gai.

Ayame sonrío con diversión poniéndose en posición de pelea manteniendo su mirada retadora en Sakura, en un silencioso mensaje que decía que nadie más que ella peleara con ella. Sakura se puso también en posición de pelea mirando con la misma mirada a Ayame dejándole ver que entendió el mensaje y aceptaba el reto, a la vez que una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

-Me decepciona saber que eres una traidora Kaoru-chan, en verdad me caes bien y no deseo pelear contigo. –dice Tenten poniéndose en posición de pelea. –aún estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. Entenderemos si fuiste obligada a unírteles.

-Tú también me caes bien Tenten, pero nadie me obligó a venir aquí. Lo hago porque quiero, así que si tenemos que pelear que así sea. –Kaoru extendió sus brazos a sus costados y de sus muñequeras salieron cuchillas de chakra.

-La zanahoria se encargara del cejón junior. –dice con emoción el rubio ignorando la mirada fulminante de Karin mientras que Lee hacia movimientos de calentamiento mirando a su rival asignada mientras mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo provocándole un escalofrió de repulsión a la pelirroja cuando lo vio. – ¡yo me encargaré del ceguetas pervertido dattebayo! Ustedes entren a la mansión. –dice el rubio con emoción corriendo hacia Neji, el cual lo fulminaba al rubio con la mirada ante el apodo que le puso.

_-(no tenía pensado pelear pero este tarado me provoco)_ –Neji se puso en posición de pelea.

Cada contrincante corrió hacia el oponente que entre ellos mismos eligieron para comenzar su batalla. Itachi y Sasuke se las ingeniaron para pasar a la mansión sabiendo que sus compañeros entretendrán al equipo Gai.

* * *

><p>Unas cuantas horas antes:<p>

En una enorme sala de la casa de uno de los ancianos se encontraban estos dos sentados en unos cómodos sillones. Frente a ellos estaba parados el equipo Gai. El par de cejones estaban firmes y derechos como si estuvieran frente a unos generales. Ayame los miraba aburrida, Neji respetuoso al igual que Tenten.

-Hemos descubierto que hay unos traidores en la aldea que intentaran atacarnos. –dice con seriedad Homura sorprendiendo a los chicos, a excepción de Ayame que se mantenía tranquila, había algo en esos viejos que no le gustaba. –estuvimos pensando y ustedes son lo más indicados para tener la misión de protegernos junto con esos ANBU. –al instante atrás del equipo Gai aparecieron un ejército de ANBU haciendo que los cinco los miren sobre su hombro para regresar su mirada a los anciano. – Ustedes comandaran los ANBU para que derroten al enemigo y si de esto no sabe la Hokage es porque no queremos alertarla. Ella tiene muchos problemas con el manejo de la aldea y se nos hace estúpido alertarla y preocuparla en algo que nosotros podemos solucionar. –Gai y Lee miraban a los ancianos admirados.

-Esta misión es importante, si es necesario maten a los enemigos y junto con los ANBU se mantendrán vigilando esta casa empezando desde ahora. –dice Koharu.

-¡Hai! –dice con firmeza el equipo Gai.

-Es un honor protegerlos Homura-sama, Koharu-sama. Les prometo que cuando esos traidores vengan los detendremos. –dice con seriedad Gai y Lee asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo sabemos, por eso los elegimos. –dice con seriedad Koharu. –pueden retirarse y dispongan de los ANBU como mejor consideren. –Gai asintió.

-Ustedes dos se quedaran en la puerta de esta habitación protegiéndola. –dice con firmeza Gai mirando a un ANBU con máscara de águila y otro con máscara de gato, estos simplemente asintieron. –los demás síganme e iré repartiendo sus lugares donde se mantendrán para proteger a Koharu-sama y Homura-sama… con permiso. –dice asiendo una leve inclinación de cabeza en son de respeto antes de salir, los demás hicieron lo mismo, bueno Neji poniendo su mano en la nuca de Ayame la obligó a hacer lo mismo y sin más salieron de la habitación dejando al par de ancianos solos con los dos ANBU protegiendo la puerta desde afuera.

-Sabía que el tonto de Gai y su equipo caerían. –dice con burla Homura volteando hacia la anciana. –así nuestro plan está completo.

-Esa tonta de Tsunade no sabe con quién se metió. Gai y su equipo nos sirven como testigos para probarles a los feudales que si hubieron traidores que intentaron matarnos y podemos decirle que eran comandados por la niñata de Tsunade, así la encerraran. Si Sarutobi no pudo encontrar pruebas para demostrar que nosotros ayudamos en cierta parte con la destrucción del clan Uchiha ¿Qué le hace pensar a esa niñata que podrá acabarnos? –ambos ancianos sonríe victoriosos.

En la esquina de la habitación había una telaraña tejida de una forma perfecta y sobre esta estaba la araña que la hizo.

* * *

><p>Gai ya había repartido las posiciones de cada ANBU, él junto con su equipo vigilaban la zona de atrás por donde era seguro que entrarían los traidores. De forma disimulada Ayame se alejo un poco de su equipo y extendió su mano derecha justo en el momento que una pequeña nube de humo apareció en su mano, que al disolverse dejo ver una pequeña tarántula de cinco centímetros.<p>

-Dime Kumo-chan. –dice juguetona viendo una de las partes en las que se dividía su araña consentida.

* * *

><p>Neji al no ver a Ayame o más bien al no tenerla de lapa se extraño y decidió ir a buscarla y es que le daba miedo dejarla sola en un lugar donde sabia que la muy canija podía robar, por eso desde que llegaron a esa casa decidió vigilarla, pero nada más se distrajo un poco y la perdió de vista.<p>

Sin que su demás equipo lo vea se alejo en su búsqueda, pero sólo caminó unos diez metro y con su byakugan la vio parada en la rama de un árbol, escondiéndose entre las ramas, pero lo que le extrañó fue ver un pequeño chakra en su mano derecha y sus ojos le permitieron ver la forma, era como una araña. Frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que era una invocación, sabía que no era una araña normal y aunque nunca haya visto las invocaciones de Ayame sabía que eran arañas ya que una vez para burlarse Sasuke se lo había dicho echándole burlas de que su novia era rara hasta en las invocaciones, aunque ese día fue uno de los pocos, por no decir único en los que le mató el gallo diciéndole que una araña era menos asqueroso que una serpiente, desde ahí ya no se burlo de él con lo de las invocaciones, pero seguía fregándolo con otras cosas.

Con agilidad saltó quedando enfrente de ella justo en el momento que se oyó el puff en la mano de la chica y la araña desapareció en una nube de humo haciéndolo fruncir más el entrecejo.

Ayame levantó la mirada resignada, admitía que no lo había sentido venir ya que tenía oculto su chakra y sólo lo sintió cuando ya era demasiado tarde y ella sabía que se había dado cuenta de su invocación gracias al byakugan, el cual aún traía activado.

-¿Qué planeas? –dice cortante mirándola con suspicacia.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que esos viejos nos convirtieron en unas piezas de ajedrez? –pregunta con diversión.

-Explícate. –dice en forma de orden.

-Veras, siempre he sido de las personas que no confían en nadie amorcito. –dice juguetona y Neji frunce el entrecejo. –así que antes de venir para acá invoque a Kumo-chan y una de sus partes en las que suele dividirse se quedo en mi ropa, la cual se quedo en la habitación de los viejo colocándose en un lugar seguro y escucho una interesante platica que tuvieron el par de momias cuando nos fuimos. –Neji la mira con interés. –y otra de las partes de Kumo-chan me acaba de informar eso tan interesante que descubrió…

* * *

><p>Era de noche y el ANBU con máscara de tigre había localizado a Sakura, en este momento se encontraba parado en una de las ramas del árbol que estaba fuera del edificio donde vivía la Haruno, desde ahí veía perfectamente a una de las ventanas del departamento donde viva la chica, observaba como ella cenaba tranquilamente junto a su hermano y Kaoru.<p>

-¿Interesante lo que ves? –se estremeció al oír esa voz femenina susurrarle en el oído, no la había sentido venir haciendo que se sorprendiera y lo peor de todo es que aún la seguía viendo adentro del departamento comiendo lo que le hizo suponer que uno era un clon de sombras y deseaba que el clon fuera el que estaba atrás de él. –disfrútalo porque es lo último que veras. –fue lo último que escuchó cuando sintió algo filoso atravesarle el pecho matándolo al instante. –un estorbo menos. –dice con arrogancia mientras saca su espada del pecho del hombre, le había atravesado el corazón y con tranquilidad la guardó mientras se echaba el ANBU muerto al hombro.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Ritsuka comían con tranquilidad sin darse cuenta que la Sakura con la que comían era un simple clon. Oyeron un cuerpo caer en seco y voltearon ensanchando los ojos al ver a un ANBU tirado en el piso con una herida en el pecho que sangraba, seguramente estaba muerto, levantaron la mirada viendo a Sakura en cuclillas en la ventana de la cocina mirándolos con indiferencia. Ambos pelinegros regresaron su mirada a la Sakura que estaba sentada en una de las sillas y al instante desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo que regresen su mirada sorprendidos a la Sakura de la ventana.<p>

-¿Qué te he dicho de traer el trabajo a casa Sakura-chan? –dice en forma de regaño Ritsuka.

-Espera. Este es un ANBU de la aldea. –dice sorprendida Kaoru apuntando la banda que estaba amarrada en el brazo del ANBU.

-Imoto. –Ritsuka miró horrorizado a la peli-rosa. – ¿no me digas que eres traidora de la aldea nuevamente? Si es así dime de una vez para rayar en medio mi banda dando a entender que soy un traidor también. –dice heroico. –ya te dije que si volvías a hacerte una traidora uniéndote a un raro grupo de renegados me iría contigo. Sé que no soy muy poderoso pero de perdí para hacerles la comida les sirvo. –lagrimas de heroísmo resbalaban por sus mejillas. Kaoru le aplaudió llorando conmovida mientras que a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-La traidora no soy yo, sino él. –dice cortante apuntando al ANBU y así parando el drama de su hermano el cual miro impresionado al ANBU al igual que Kaoru. –el equipo Kakashi tiene una misión personal Kaoru, como tal estas en su derecho de saberlo, pero está en ti ir o no. –dice mirándola y Kaoru asintió con seriedad.

-Iré nee-san. Como miembro del equipo Kakashi es mi deber acompañarlos en sus misiones por muy personales que sean. –dice con heroísmo mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

Ritsuka le aplaudió mirándola admirado y llorando lagrimas de orgullo. Sakura suspiró arrepintiéndose por invitar a esa loca en esa misión, pero sabía que manos extras servirán de algo.

-Andando. –dice cortante saltando hacia afuera.

-¡Deséame suerte nii-san! –dicen al ponerse de pie y caminando hacia la ventana.

-¡Suerte y cuídense niñas! –Ritsuka agita su mano en son de despedida viendo como Kaoru salta de la ventana siguiendo a Sakura. –en fin, el deber llama. También Aya-chan tuvo una misión con su equipo según el mensaje que me mando, así que seguiré cenando solito. –dice resignado bajando la mirada viendo al muerto. – ¡a la madre!, está bien que no quería cenar solo pero ¿para qué me dejan al muerto? Ese ni come, además me mancho el piso con sangre y esa es difícil de quitar. –dice con molestia. –siempre tengo que ser yo el que recoja el desastre de esas niñas. –se pone de pie molesto dispuesto a quitar el cadáver, cuando lo endereza un poco sentándole ve una nota pegada con un kunai en la nuca del ANBU.

Llévalo con Tsunade y dile que es el ANBU que me seguía.

Una gota de sudor resbaló en la nuca del pelinegro después de que leyó la notita que dejo su linda y tierna hermanita, sin contar el lugar donde la dejo, pero soltó un largo suspiro al momento que se echaba al hombro el cadáver del ANBU.

-Creo que debo enseñarle a Sakura mejores lugares donde dejar sus mensajes porque dejarlos clavados con un arma en la nuca de alguien por muy muerto que esté es demasiado sádico incluso para un ninja.

* * *

><p>El ANBU con máscara de oso que seguía a Kakahi, estaba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol que quedaba enfrente del departamento del ninja copy.<p>

-¿No te aburre sólo quedarte ahí espiando a un apuesto ninja leer en la comodidad de su hogar? –el ANBU ensancho los ojos y volteo rápidamente hacia atrás poniéndose en guardia y se topa a Kakashi de lo más tranquilo sentado en la misma rama que él leyendo la misma novela que el clon sentado en la cama del departamento leía.

-Aunque entiendo, es difícil no admirar mi belleza. –dice la misma voz atrás de él seguido de un millar de pájaros y fue todo lo que escucho cuando sintió una fuerte descarga atravesarle el pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón matándolo al instante.

Atrás del ANBU estaba Kakashi teniendo esa mirada perezosa y tenía su mano derecha que aun brillaba con el raikiri clavada en el pecho del ANBU, justo en ese momento los clones de él que estaban dentro de su departamento y sentados en la rama desaparecieron en una nube de humo. El peli-plata saco su puño al momento que dejó de brillar con ese chakra azul y el ANBU cayó de lleno al piso.

-Iré a atender unos asuntos, no te muevas de aquí que te llevare con Tsunade-sama cuando regrese. –dice burlón antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>-Esto me da miedo. –dice Kaoru mirando espantada el lugar donde estaban que por donde sea había fotos de la peli-rosa y no se diga ese enorme póster de la peli-rosa pegado en uno de las paredes.<p>

Sakura sentada alado de ella tenía los ojos cerrados con un marcado tic en su ceja derecha, no quería demostrar que a ella también le daba miedo ese lugar, no pensó que volvería a estar ahí por voluntad propia. Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en la cama.

-¿Ese es un mechón de tu pelo nee-san? –pregunta apuntando hacia la repisa donde en una caja de cristal estaba dicho mechón colocado en una de las repisas. – ¿oye esa no es la ropa que quedo inservible en tu lucha contra Madara? –dice apuntando dicha prenda que traía puesto un maniquí con peluca de cabello rosa, el cual estaba en la esquina. Kaoru no dejaba de sorprenderse y atemorizares ante todo lo que veía, parecía un museo de Sakura. – ¿ese no es el…? –no pudo seguir con su pregunta porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió haciendo que volteara viendo algo que daba más miedo que lo que había en esa habitación. Y Sakura simplemente abrió los ojos aparentando la tranquilidad que no sentía.

* * *

><p>Después de darse una refrescante ducha Karin salió del baño ya vestida, después de todo vivía con dos hombre que si la ven semi desnuda seguro la violan, claro que Suigetsu y Juugo ni locos harían algo así, de solo pensarlo les daría derrame cerebral, pero la loca cabeza de la pelirroja se montaba sus historias.<p>

Así que saliendo del baño camino hacia su habitación de lo más tranquila, pero al abrir la puerta se queda congelada ante lo que vio, pensó que seguro se quedo dormida en la tina y estaba soñando, ya que el ver a Sakura sentada en su cama solo lo veía en sueños, aunque en sus sueños tenía cara provocativa y la miraba deseosa, no así tan fría como siempre, pero eso lo hacía más real y excitante para ella.

Estaba embobada viendo a Sakura que ni cuenta se dio que Kaoru la miraba con horror, como si estuviera viendo una grande y fea cucaracha, es más ni sabía que estaba ahí.

La verdad la pelirroja no se pellizco para probar que era un sueño y despertar, no quería hacerlo, ese sueño estaba de lo más interesante y sabia que pronto se volvería de lo más excitante y fogoso como los demás que solía tener y que empezaban así.

Sakura no lo demostraba, pero realmente le estaba dando miedo la mirada de Karin. Rápidamente se puso de pie y puso su mano en el mango de su espada siendo lo más precavida, admitía que desde que entro a la habitación de la chica por primera vez le había agarrado miedo.

-¡SAKU…!

-Karin te tengo una misión. –la corta rápidamente haciendo que la pelirroja se detenga a medio camino con los brazos abiertos y la mire extrañada.

_-(qué raro o.O por lo general en mis sueños que empiezan con Sakurita sentada en mi cama me deja gritarle mientras corro a abrazarle y ella me deja abrazarla seguido de tirarme a la cama para romperme la ropa y hacerme suya una y otra vez *¬*)_ –para ver si no era un sueño ahora si se pellizco y para su desgracia si se trataba de la realidad en donde como siempre su amada peli-rosa solo la buscaba para una misión o pedir su ayuda desilusionándola por completo, bajando la cabeza derrotada.

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda Sakurita. –dice animada levantando su cabeza mostrándose animada nuevamente, pensando que tal vez si la ayudaba como siempre notaria lo útil que es.

Kaoru seguía mirándola con miedo pensando que esa horrorosa cosa las acompañara mientras que Sakura suspiraba aliviada porque la pelirroja dejo de mirarla como hace rato.

-Vamos. En el camino te digo lo que harás. –dice dando media vuelta para salir por la ventana y Kaoru rápidamente se puso de pie siguiéndola, no quería quedarse más en ese horrible lugar y la pelirroja camino tras de ellas.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Itachi parado frente a la estufa dorando algunas salchichas, traía puesto un delantal blanco con dibujos de varios abanicos que simbolizan el clan. Tenía un leve tic en su ceja derecha y en una de las comisuras de su boca. De fondo se oía el tarareo cantarín proveniente de su querido otouto.<p>

-Sasuke. –la escena se agranda dejando ver a Sasuke atrás de él acomodando los platos, no preparaba lugar para dos como siempre sino que lo hacía para tres y lo más sorprendente es que se le veía feliz mientras preparaba la mesa y no con cara de fastidio como solía hacerle siempre.

-¿Dime aniki? –dice de lo más feliz.

-¿Por qué tengo que preparar la cena para tu novia también? –dice con fastidio.

-Porque cuando Sakura-chan venga a hablar con nosotros la quiero invitar a cenar.

-Eso explica el porqué prepararemos mas comida, pero no explica porque tengo que hacérsela yo. Mi cuñis nunca es amable conmigo, es más, es mala con mi persona y cada que puede me friega. –dice indignado y entrecerrando sus ojos con algo de rencor. –Confórmate con que te siga cocinando a ti después de lo mal educado que eres a veces, pero eres mi pequeño hermanito y es mi deber alimentarte para que crezcas sano y fuerte. –dice con heroísmo.

-Aniki tu también cada que puedes la friegas y preparas tú la comida porque lo haces mejor que yo, y quiero que mi Sakura coma lo más delicioso posible. –dice con seguridad y a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Sabes utilizar los argumentos. –Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia, en eso el timbre sonó y Sasuke salió corriendo de ahí estando seguro que se trataba de su Sakurita e Itachi se le sumo otra gota de sudor en la nuca. –a eso llamo rapidez, no cabe duda de cuando Sakura se trata se vuelve más rápido de lo normal.

* * *

><p>Sasuke abrió la puerta teniendo los ojos cerrados ante la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro y sus visitantes al verlo recibirlos con esa enorme sonrisa se sacaron de onda.<p>

-¡Yo!

Sasuke abrió los ojos borrando su gran sonrisa y miro con fastidio a Kakashi que siendo educado le regresaba la sonrisa con la que los recibió por lo que su ojo estaba cerrado y Naruto seguía algo incrédulo por ver esa sonrisa en el amigo mamón y amargado que tiene.

-Lo siento. No damos limosnas. –dice cortante dispuesto a cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

-No seas mal educado Teme. –dice molesto el rubio empujando la puerta con su hombro para que no la cerrara y Sasuke hacia lo mismo empujándola para cerrarla. – ¿Qué paso con esa sonrisa amable con la que nos recibiste?

-Se fue cuando vi que mis visitas eran dos limosneros. –dice con molestia empujando más fuerte para cerrar la puerta.

-Que rico huele ¿Itachi está cocinando? –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

-¡Comida!... Teme déjame pasar e invítame a cenar. –dice empujando más fuerte.

-Vengan más de rato y les doy las sobras. –dice indiferente no dejando de empujar con fuerza.

-Teme tacaño.

-Dobe gorrón.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Sakura había llegado y miraba con fastidio como Naruto intentaba empujar la puerta para abrirla y Sasuke se lo impedía, alado de ella estaba Kakashi mirando la escena despreocupado junto con Karin y Kaoru que la miraban extrañadas.

-¡Sakura-chan! –exclama Sasuke emocionado abriendo por completo la puerta y el rubio no se lo espero así que cayó de lleno al piso golpeándose la cara.

-Teme. –dice furioso mientras se pone de pie y comienza a sobarse la cara. Sasuke ni lo pelaba, miraba feliz a su novia, y Karin lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Solo deja corro a estos gorrones y entramos juntos. –dice apuntando a Naruto, Kakashi, Kaoru y Karin los cuales tres de ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada y uno no le importo ¡total! Admitía ser un gorrón.

-Ellos ayudaran en algo, así que tienen que escuchar lo que diré. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura y Sasuke alzo ambas cejas extrañado.

-¡Ja! ¡Ahí lo tienes teme! –dice triunfante Naruto adentrándose al departamento ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sasuke.

-Buen intento Sasuke-baka, pero los gorrones nos quedamos. –dice con burla Kaoru.

-No siempre se tiene lo que se puede Sasuke. –dice indiferente Kakashi adentrándose también y en el proceso le acaricia el pelo a Sasuke como si de un perro se tratara y el pelinegro lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Karin. –Sakura miro a la pelirroja y esta asintió con entendimiento. –vamos Sasuke, Karin se quedara afuera. –dice adentrándose en el departamento.

-Como debe de ser, afuera como un perro o en este caso perra machorra. –dice con burla cerrándole la puerta oyendo con satisfacción el gruñido de Karin, no se chingo a los demás pero le queda de consuelo fregarse a Karin.

-Ya va estar la comida. –Itachi se adentro a la sala, pero se extraño al no solo ver a su cuñada entrando con su hermano sino también a Naruto, Kakashi, Kaoru, que por cierto Naruto rápidamente se escondió atrás de Sakura mirando temeroso a Itachi. –otouto si ibas a invitar a cenar a todos los de tu equipo debiste decirme que preparara mas comida. –dice en forma de regaño mirando con molestia Sasuke.

-Yo no los invite –dice Sasuke con fastidio.

-Yo los invite. –dice cortante Sakura.

-Cuñadita es de mala educación invitar a gente a una casa que no es tuya y más cuando no avisas para prepararnos para eso. –dice en forma de regaño y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Mejor cállate comadreja que si nee-san nos cito o trajo aquí es porque tiene una misión personal para el equipo Kakashi, así que el que no tiene nada que ver aquí eres tú, así que juyele. –dice despectiva y agitando su mano como si espantara un perro.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al igual que Naruto y Kakashi. Sakura se la aguanto e Itachi fulmino con la mirada a Kaoru.

-Kaoru en esta misión Itachi también tomara participación… ¡claro si él quiere! –dice tranquila Sakura.

-¡Tómala enana! –dice triúnfate Itachi y Kaoru se cruza de brazos y bufa molesta mientras que Sasuke deja de reír, mirando extrañado a su novia porque ese día andaba con ánimos de fregar a los demás cuando se burlaban de uno.

-Lo que sea pero que Itachi-nii no me vuelva a chamuscar por la nada, me duele mi cuerpecito ante el último katon. –dice Naruto temeroso aun escondido atrás de Sakura.

-¿Cómo que chamuscaste a Naru-chian comadreja pervertida? –pregunta molesta Kaoru haciendo enojar a Itachi porque defienda al rubio y este mira a la pelinegra como su heroína. Sakura se golpeo la frente con fastidio y los otros dos miraban con interés la futura pelea.

-Es que me equivoque, iba a chamuscar una borracha, pero Naruto estaba en el camino… por cierto ¿no te duele la cabeza? –pregunta con burla.

-Ahora que lo mencionas hace rato que desperté si me dolía y ni me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, pero Rit-niii me dio una pastilla para el dolor… ¡pero ese no es el tema! –dice molesta al darse cuenta que se estaba desviando. –no me importa que hayas querido quemar a una borracha o lo que seas sino que te lleves a mi pobre amigo en el proceso. –Naruto asintió dándole la razón e Itachi se enfureció más mientras que a los demás le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que la borracha era Kaoru y esta ni enterada.

-Ya basta. Tengo algo importante que decirles, en especial a ustedes dos y estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo. –dice apuntando a Itachi y Sasuke, el primero dejó su pelea para después y miro extrañado a Sakura al igual que los demás.

-Lo mejor es que nos sentemos, algo me dice que es algo de mucha seriedad. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi sentándose en uno de los sillones como si de su casa se tratara y los demás lo imitaron.

-El día de ayer Tsunade me entrego este pergamino. –Sakura saca de entre sus ropas el pequeño pergamino y se los muestra, todos lo miran curioso. –Shizune lo encontró ayer que buscaban un pergamino en la bodega que está en la torre. En este pergamino viene un mensaje del tercero donde informa que los ancianos del consejo sabían lo de la matanza del clan Uchiha. –todos ensancharon los ojos en especial los únicos Uchiha. –ese par de vejetes vieron la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ese clan que veían como un peligro para la aldea simplemente por las idioteces que cometió Madara. No desaprovecharon la oportunidad y ayudaron a Danzou. Ellos se encargaron de que ningún ANBU o ninja de la aldea se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando esa noche, de que en el barrio Uchiha estaba siendo atacado.

-Ahora entiendo porque esa noche nadie vino a auxiliarnos. –dice con frialdad Itachi.

-Esos viejos se encargaron de mantener a escondidas el ataque de esa noche distrayendo al hokage y los demás ninjas. Y la vieja Tsunade hará lo mismo esta noche que nosotros entremos para matar a ese par de viejos. –dice con un brillo sádico y Sasuke que apretaba fuertemente sus puños y tenía la cabeza agachada tratando de controlar su furia levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos fríos de su novia, tras esa frialdad pudo notar que con solo mirarlo le daba a entender que estaba con él ante todo y lo ayudaría en lo que fuera, eso hizo que se calmara, pero aun así el sharingan que había aparecido ante su furia seguía ahí.

Naruto y Kaoru estaban impresionado, no podían creer que esos viejos hayan hecho algo así, mientras que Itachi mantenía la cordura aun así sus negros ojos dejaban ver frialdad.

-Tsunade y yo sospechamos que los viejos nos descubrieron, que ya saben lo que Sakura y ella planean, así que el ataque sorpresa no es seguro. Ellos deben estarnos esperando y deben tener un plan para matarnos y salir librados de esta dejándonos ver como unos traidores. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi. –esta noche iremos a una zona donde no sabemos si saldremos triunfantes, en dado caso de lo contrario y ellos ganen quedaremos como unos traidores ¡claro! Eso si sobrevivimos. ¿aun así quieren ir ustedes dos? –pregunta mirando a Naruto y Kaoru. –a mi no me importa quedar como un traidor sabiendo que no lo soy. Mi conciencia esta tranquila sabiendo que yo hice lo correcto tratando de eliminar la basura que hay en mi aldea.

-Yo ya fui una traidora y no me afecta volverlo a ser si con eso elimino a ese par de momias. –dice con burla Sakura.

Sasuke no apartaba su mirada de ella y ella no lo hacía de la de él, el pelinegro sentía que si dejaba de verla perdería la cordura y terminaría yéndose de una vez de ahí para matar a ese par de viejos, en cuanto a Itachi se mantenía tranquilo aunque miraba agradecido a Kakashi, porque él sin deberla o temerla estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos en algo que no tenían asegurado si ganaran y lo mismo para Sakura.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo el teme es como un hermano para mí y si está en mis manos ayudarlo a eliminar a esos desgraciados con gusto lo haré ¡dattebayo!... Después de todo ¿qué clase de hokage seria si no ayudo a mis camaradas? –el rubio sonrío de oreja a oreja y Sasuke despego sus ojos de los de su novia para ver a su rubio amigo, ver esa mirada llena de confianza y amigable le saco una leve sonrisa divertida.

-Te pasas de cursi dobe. –dice con burla y desapareciendo el sharingan de sus ojos. Sakura y Kakashi sonrieron divertidos e Itachi negó con diversión.

-Teme maldito y yo que ando de buena gente dispuesto a ayudarte. –lo mira indignado y Sasuke sonríe de forma socarrona.

-Yo no te lo pedí dobe y si ayudas es porque quieres, en dado caso no creo que sirvas de mucha ayuda. –dice con burla mirándolo altanero.

-Te mostrare que soy de mucha ayuda. Ya te veré ahí pidiendo mi ayuda y yo como buen amigo te salvare el trasero ¡dattebayo! –dice heroico.

-¡Así se habla Naru-chan! –grita enérgica Kaoru. –yo también me apunto, quiero tener la dicha de salvarle el trasero a la comadreja.

-Como si pudieras, más bien pienso que será al revés y yo terminare salvándote el trasero… enana. –dice con burla Itachi y sonriendo altanero haciendo que Kaoru lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Kaoru-chan tiene razón. –el rubio apoyo una mano en el hombro de la chica haciendo que lo mire. –Kaoru-chan y yo les salvaremos el trasero par de Uchiha.

-Se vale soñar. –Sasuke pasó su brazo de forma amigable por el hombro de su hermano y miro con burla a ese par al igual que Itachi lo hacía, aunque intentaba controlarse por dentro para no dejar ver nuevamente sus celos ante la cercanía del rubio con la pelinegra. –este par de Uchihas serán los que terminen salvándoles el trasero como siempre par de idiotas. –de los cuatro salían rayitos por la mirada, Kaoru hacia Itachi, Itachi hacia ella, Sasuke hacia Naruto y el rubio hacia él, metiéndose en una batalla de miradas. Kakashi miro a Sakura de reojo y esta lo miro a él, ambos a la vez suspiraron con cansancio.

-No entiendo su pelea si siempre soy yo el que termina salvándoles el trasero a ustedes tres. –dice despreocupado Kakashi mientras se pone de pie, apuntándolos, tanto Kaoru, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron la cabeza derrotados sabiendo que es verdad. –o a veces hasta Sakura es quien se los salva. –los mismos tres bajaron mas la cabeza sintiendo un yunque caerles encima. Sakura sonrío con arrogancia mientras que Itachi sonreía burlón.

-Karin esconderá nuestro chakra y así nadie nos sentirá llegar a la casa de ese par de viejos. –Sakura se pone de pie. –andando, estamos en muy buena hora para eliminar la basura de la aldea. –dice en forma sádica.

-Amo cuando es así de femenina. –dice como pendejo Sasuke poniéndose de pie y mirando como bobo enamorado a su novia que ampliaba su sonrisa sádica enloqueciendo mas a Sasuke.

-¿A eso le llama femenina? –pregunta Kaoru incrédula. –Sasuke tiene un concepto muy raro de feminidad. –Naruto asintió dándole la razón mirando igual de incrédulo a su amigo.

-Entonces supongo que prepare una cena en vano. –dice resignado Itachi y todos lo miran como diciéndole "eso te preocupa ¿Por qué?" – ¿Qué? Me lleve mí tiempo preparándola y me quedo deliciosa, sin contar que mi otouto se la pasó presionándome para que me quedara bien. –dice indignado al ver su mirada.

* * *

><p>En la parte trasera de la enorme mansión estilo occidental habían varios enormes árboles. En diferente árbol escondiéndose entre las ramas estaba cada uno del los que le darían caza al par de ancianos.<p>

-¿Cuántos chakra sientes Karin? –Sakura estaba parada en la rama de un árbol y miraba con seriedad hacia el patio trasero de la mansión. En su oreja derecha al igual que sus compañeros tenía un radio comunicador en donde los demás escuchaba lo que decía y ella escuchaba lo que los demás decían.

-Permíteme Sakurita. –decía Karin a través de radio.

-Para mí que se descompuso el radar. –dice con burla Sasuke haciendo sonreír a todos.

-Cállate idiota, no es que se me haya descompuesto sino que me estoy concentrando porque hay cinco chakras escondidos y se me hacen conocidos, necesito concentrarme bien para identificarlos. –dice molesta y si lo tuviera cerca lo fulminaría con la mirada.

-¿Saben? Siento que nos falta algo. –dice pensativo Itachi.

-¿Algo? Como que Itachi-kun? –se oye la voz de Kakashi.

-No sé, algo nos falta. –dice pensativo haciendo que todos se pongan a pensar y traten de recordar que es lo que les falta.

-Esos cinco chakras pertenecen a Ayame, Gai, Lee, Tenten y Neji. –informa con seriedad Karin y al instante el entrecejo se les frunció con molestia a Sakura y Sasuke.

-Sabía que faltaba algo. Esa Ayame siempre está involucrada en todo. – dice Itachi con los ojos tan entrecerrados que parecían franjas y la frente sombreada de azul.

-Esa maldita traidora seguro fue la informante de los viejos, ha de haberme seguido ayer. –dice furiosa Sakura pensando una y mil formas de torturarla antes de matarla.

-¿Si es así que hace el equipo Gai con ella? –pregunta pensativo Kakashi.

-Es verdad cuñadita no creo que el equipo Gai la siga por la nada y menos cuando ella va a hacer algo sospechoso.

-Tal vez los engaño. –dice pensativo Sasuke.

-No creo, Neji conoce a Ayame y no se dejaría engañar con facilidad, puede que siempre lo meta en problemas pero Neji no confiaría en ella con algo así. –dice pensativo Kakashi y Sakura chasqueo la lengua sabiendo que tenía razón.

-¡Equipo Gai o lo que sea! Derrotare a todo aquel que no nos deje pasar para completar la misión de equipo Kakashi dattebayo! –dice con entusiasmo el rubio poniéndose de pie permitiendo que las ramas que lo tapaban por completo ahora solo cubrían de la cadera para abajo.

Una sonrisa zorruna adorno su rostro. Sakura, Sasuke sonrieron de forma torcida con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Kakashi sonrío divertido mientras movía de un lado a otro su cabeza con falsa resignación. Kaoru lo miro divertida y sus ojos mostraron emoción mientras que Itachi simplemente sonreía con diversión, aunque le den celos la cercanía que ese rubio tenia para con Kaoru, le era difícil odiarlo.

-¡Equipo…! –dice con firmeza Kakashi poniéndose de pie dejando ver que estaba escondido a dos árboles de distancia del rubio. – ¡en marcha! –al instante todos se pusieron de pie dejando que las ramas dejen de esconderlos, todos mirando con emoción el patio de la mansión. Sin más y de forma coordinada todos saltaron de las ramas. Karin aun escondiendo el chakra de todos también lo hizo.

* * *

><p>Lee y Gai marchaban como si fueran soldados de un lado a otro manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier sonido, estando más que listos para cuando el enemigo llegara. Tenten los miraba resignada, estando de pie mientras mantenía sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca. A su lado estaba Ayame que estaba recargada en el tronco de un árbol, tenía sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y sus ojos cerrados en una pose despreocupada. Parado en una de las ramas del mismo árbol estaba Neji mirando con su byakugan a todas direcciones, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier cosa. Aunque Karin ocultara sus chakras gracias a su kekkei genkai los pudo ver, así que ahora su mirada estaba donde ellos estaban posicionados estando atento a cualquier movimiento de ellos.<p>

Cuando Neji vio los chakras de ellos moverse hacia donde estaban ellos salto de la rama del árbol cayendo de pie delante de Ayame haciendo que esta abra los ojos mirando con atención su espalda, y que Tenten desvié su mirada hacia la espalda de su compañero mostrando curiosidad mientras que el par de cejones dejo su marcha para mirar curiosos a su compañero.

-Ya vienen. –dice serio y al instante los ojos de Ayame mostraron emoción mientras que los de los otros tres mostraron seriedad.

-Colóquense atrás de mí. –ordena Gai poniéndose frente a Neji sabiendo que el enemigo vendría de esa dirección donde su alumno no dejaba de ver.

-¡Yosh! –Lee se coloco alado del castaño haciendo un saludo militar mirando impaciente hacia donde su sensei y amigo miraban al igual que las otras dos chicas.

Un par de segundos más Kakashi cayó con suavidad y de forma elegante de pie unos cuantos metros frente a Gai. Tanto él como Tenten y Lee ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa mientras que el ninja copy los miraba despreocupado. En cuanto Ayame y Neji se mantenían tranquilos. Al siguiente segundo Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kaoru, Naruto y Karin cayeron de pie con la misma elegancia y suavidad atrás de Kakashi.

Una sonrisa arrogante mostraba el rostro de Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi. Naruto mostraba su peculiar sonrisa zorruna y Kaoru su amigable sonrisa, aunque en los ojos de ambos se dejaba ver el brillo impaciente por la batalla. Karin simplemente se mantenía seria mostrando esa actitud de tener todo bajo control, cuando en verdad solo era una fachada.

Lee, Gai y Tenten mostraron más sorpresa en sus ojos al ver quiénes eran los traidores, no se lo podían creer, se lo imaginaban de todos menos de ellos, aunque Sakura ya había sido una traidora.

_-(traidora una vez, traidora siempre. Lo más seguro es que esa maldita de Haruno les lavo el cerebro a sus amigos… tks por algo nunca he confiado en ella)_ –Tenten miraba molesta a Sakura y esta al sentir una penetrante mirada dirigió sus ojos hacia donde la sentía topándose con los ojos chocolate que mostraban furia de Tenten haciéndola sonreír con burla como si supiera lo que pensaba.

Una ventisca fuerte de aire les dio de lleno a los doce haciendo volar varias hojas de los árboles y ondeándoles sus ropas y cabellos.

-Me dijeron que traidores atacarían esta mansión, pero no me imagine que dichos traidores fueran tu, tu kouhai y tus alumnos… Kakashi. –dice Gai dejando ver ese toque de decepción en su voz.

-Uno siempre se lleva sus sorpresas Gai. –dice despreocupado Kakashi y agitando una mano restándole importancia haciendo que el cejón frunza el entrecejo.

-Me duele saber que mi rival sea un traidor y yo que te respetaba Kakashi. –cascadas de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Gai que le daban un aire heroico con esa expresión de seriedad en su rostro.

Kaoru, Naruto, Lee y Ayame les empezaron a llorar sintiéndose conmovidos ante esa escena entre los capitanes de sus equipos, mientras que a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Am.. si, como digas Gai. –dice con indiferencia mostrando que sus palabras le importan tanto como le importa llegar temprano. –la verdad no tengo ganas de pelear contigo, así que déjame pasar y yo prometo no humillarte como siempre. –Gai aun con sus cascadas de lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos frunció el entrecejo mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

-Solo entraras a esa mansión sobre mi cadáver. –dice con firmeza mientras mueve su cuello el círculos destensando sus músculos.

-Sabía que dirías algo así. –dice con fastidio Kakashi después de soltar un largo suspiro denotando cansancio.

-¡EQUIPO!... ¡NO DEJEN PASAR A NINGUNO DE ESOS TRAIDORES! –ordena con firmeza Gai.

Ayame sonrío con diversión poniéndose en posición de pelea manteniendo su mirada retadora en Sakura, en un silencioso mensaje que decía que nadie más que ella peleara contra ella. Sakura se puso también en posición de pelea mirando con la misma mirada a Ayame dejándole ver que entendió el mensaje y aceptaba el reto, a la vez que una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

-Me decepciona saber que eres una traidora Kaoru-chan, en verdad me caes bien y no deseo pelear contigo. –dice Tenten poniéndose en posición de pelea. –aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. Entenderemos si fuiste obligada a unírteles.

-Tú también me caes bien Tenten, pero nadie me obligo a venir aquí. Lo hago porque quiero, así que si tenemos que pelear que así sea. –Kaoru extendió sus brazos a sus costados y de sus muñequeras salieron cuchillas de chakra.

-La zanahoria se encargara del cejón junior. –dice con emoción el rubio ignorando la mirada fulminante de Karin mientras que Lee hacia movimientos de calentamiento mirando a su rival asignada mientras mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo provocándole un escalofrió de repulsión a la pelirroja cuando lo vio. – ¡yo me encargare del seguetas pervertido dattebayo! Ustedes entren a la mansión. –dice el rubio con emoción corriendo hacia Neji, el cual lo fulminaba al rubio con la mirada ante el apodo que le puso.

_-(no tenía pensado pelear pero este tarado me provoco)_ –Neji se puso en posición de pelea.

-¡Mostremos el poder de la juventud que arde en nosotros! –grita enérgico Lee.

Cada contrincante corrió hacia el oponente que entre ellos mismos eligieron para comenzar su batalla. Itachi y Sasuke se las ingeniaron para pasar a la mansión sabiendo que sus compañeros entretendrán al equipo Gai.

* * *

><p>Cuando los hermanos Uchiha se adentraron a la mansión al instante un par de ANBU aparecieron frente a ellos haciéndolos detener su carrera de golpe.<p>

-Sabíamos que el equipo Gai no serian los únicos que nos impedirían el paso… otouto. –dice con diversión mirando de reojo a su hermano notando como este sonreía con arrogancia al mirar a los ANBU.

-Si hubiera sido muy fácil llegar al par de vejetes no hubiera sido divertido… ¿verdad aniki? –Sasuke amplió su sonrisa al igual que Itachi mientras se miraban de reojo.

-¿Qué sugieres otouto? ¿Calentamos nuestros músculos para que no se nos entuman en la batalla con los viejos o… metemos a este par a nuestro mundo favorito de torturas? –al instante los ojos de los hermanos pasaron de negro a rojo con la forma de una shuriken en medio. Provocándoles un estremecimiento a los ANBU que rápidamente bajaron la mirada, esos ojos daban miedo y sabía que con solo verlos podían entrar a un mundo horrible en donde no podrán salir.

-Calentemos un poco los músculos aniki. –Sasuke se trono los dedos sonriendo de forma macabra. –no quiero que se me entuman cuando este con el par de momias.

-Sabía que dirías eso. –dice en un tono que mostraba satisfacción por la respuesta de su hermano mientras que también se tronaba los dedos mostrando una sonrisa igual de macabra que la de su hermanito dejando ver lo mucho que ambos se parecían y más cuando se ponían de acuerdo. Sin atreverse a mirarlos a los ojos los ANBU se pusieron en posición de pelea al igual que el par de Uchihas.

* * *

><p>Cerca de diez clones de Naruto rodearon a Neji, el cual con movimientos ágiles y veloces los destruía uno a uno usando su puño suave. A los pocos segundos ya no quedaban mas clones, pero chasqueo la lengua al ver que frente a él estaba el verdadero rubio con dos clones del mismo a sus lados ayudándole a crear un rasengan en cada una de sus manos.<p>

_-(espera… no debería estar peleando contra ellos -.-… se supone que debo estar ayudando al par de Uchiha que por muy mal que me caigan se que están en su derecho con lo que harán y de eso a ayudar a unas momias sin escrúpulos prefiero ayudar a mis verdugos u.u… maldita loca, ella sabia nuestro plan y en vez de ponerlo __en marcha prefirió luchar con Haruno)_ –Neji miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Ayame peleando contra Sakura usando taijutsu. –_ (le dije que no íbamos a jugar, que tomara esto enserio y nada mas lleguen los Uchiha y les decíamos la verdad a los demás para que sepan que estamos del lado equivocado)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha del castaño, tenía ganas de darse de golpes contra el piso porque él mismo se dejo llevar por los insultos del rubio y olvidándose del verdadero objetivo se puso a pelear con los que deberían ser sus aliado.

-Tú no te muevas Neji, prometo que no te dolerá… no mucho ¡dattebayo! –el castaño salió de sus pensamientos viendo como Naruto corría hacia él en el momento que sus dos clones desaparecían dejándole en sus manos las dos esferas de chakra viento en sus manos.

-Pido tiempo. –dice Neji con seriedad poniendo sus manos al frente y el rubio freno su carrera mirándolo curioso. –la pelea no es entre nosotros. Se lo que paso y tengo pensado ayudarlos. Gai-sensei, Lee y Tenten no saben la verdad, así que permi…

-A otro perro con ese hueso Neji. Sé que piensas que soy un tonto y si me haces creer que tu sabes lo que yo sé haciéndome creer que estas de mi lado para que me confié y entonces tu me golpeas para noquearme y así tu poder ir a detener al teme e Itachi-nii. –dice con seguridad el rubio dejándole ver en su mirada que no le creería por nada del mundo. Y sin más siguió avanzando para encestarle su ataque.

_-(lo admito, me sorprende que esté usando la lógica ¬¬ pero lo que no me sorprende es que la use cuando no hay necesidad)_ –Neji soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

Cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para impactar ambos ataques, Neji salto apoyando sus manos en la cabeza del rubio para saltar más alto haciendo que este se dé de lleno al piso estampando su cara en el piso a la vez que ambos rasengan se impacten también.

Neji no espero a que el rubio se recuperara cuando cayó de pie un par de metros alejado, usando su gran velocidad corrió hacia donde estaba Ayame para obligarla a parar la pelea y así explicarle a los demás lo que pasaba. No le debía lógica que gasten energías peleando contra los del mismo bando cuando las pueden usar peleando con los verdaderos enemigos, cosa que le había dicho a Ayame, pero la muy loca no le hizo caso y como siempre se puso hacer lo que quería.

* * *

><p>-Otouto creo que ya fue suficiente calentamiento. No le veo razón a gastar mas energías con estos perros falderos. –dice con tranquilidad Itachi al momento de esquivar un shuriken que le lanzo el ANBU con el que peleaba.<p>

-Mas de acuerdo no puedo estar. –dice tranquilo Sasuke en el momento que detiene entre sus manos el puñetazo que su contrincante le iba a lanzar a la cara. –sueña lindo. –dice tétrico al momento que con su mano libre toma la nuca del ANBU para levantarle el rostro y hacer que este lo vea a los ojos justo en el momento que sus aspas comenzaron a girar. –el tonto no cerró los ojos. –dice con burla soltándolo haciendo que el cuerpo caiga con pesadez al piso sabiendo que estaba dentro de su ilusión.

-Si. Son tontos. –dice con burla Itachi parado atrás del otro ANBU que miraba sorprendido a su compañero caer con la mirada perdida.

-Cuando escucho al otro Uchiha hablar atrás de él muy cerca para su gusto se estremeció y al instante cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir sorprendido y bajo su mirada hacia su vientre notando que una espada lo atravesaba.

-¿Ves? Son tontos estos AMBU, mira que bajar la guardia así. –dice resignado y Sasuke sonríe burlón.

-¡El último en llegar le dará un beso de lengua a la momia femenina! –dice divertido Sasuke empezando a correr e Itachi puso una mueca de asco.

Es seguro que no seré yo. –exclama al momento que un escalofrió lo recorrió y sin más empezó a correr, ni loco perdía en ese reto con su hermanito.

* * *

><p>Sakura esquivo una enorme esfera de fuego que fue lanzada por Ayame. Dando una voltereta en el aire haciéndola quedar de cabeza saco diez kunai de entre sus ropas sosteniendo cinco en cada mano, cada uno de los kunai tenían sellos explosivos amarrados. Rápidamente lanzo los diez kunai hacia donde estaban Ayame.<p>

Cuando la peli-plata estaba por esquivarlos, Neji salto a su lado y la cargo estilo princesa rápidamente para después saltar un par de metros hacia adelante, un segundo después los kunai se clavaron donde ellos estaban y explotaron al instante, pero al estar algo alejados la explosión no alcanzo a ninguno.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua, al momento de que daba una voltereta para caer de pie frente a Neji que tenia cargada a Ayame que lo miraba como si fuera su héroe y este miraba con seriedad a Sakura.

-¡Esa forma en la que me salvaste fue tan genial! no cabe duda que te preocupas por mi puchunguito. –dice melosa restregando su mejilla con la de Neji haciendo que a este se le sombree la frente de azul mientras sus ojos se entrecierran.

-No te metas en nuestra pelea Hyuga. –dice cortante Sakura mostrando molestia en sus ojos.

-Oh déjalo frente de coco. Solo se preocupa por mi seguridad. –dice mas melosa sin dejar de restregar su mejilla con la de Neji y este ya arto la soltó haciendo que caiga de pompis al suelo. Sakura puso todo su autocontrol para no soltar la carcajada. – ¡eso dolió! ¿Por qué lo hiciste puchunguito? –pregunta melodramática levantando la mirada dejando ver sus ojos llorosos y un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha del castaño.

-Porque pesas. –dice cortante.

-¡Bua…! ¡No es verdad, yo no estoy gorda! ¡Me ejercito todos los días! –cascadas de lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la chica mientras que mocos escurrían de su nariz haciendo que Sakura y Neji hagan una mueca de asco.

-Tks… deja el berrinche. –dice con fastidio Neji. –sabes que estamos perdiendo el tiempo. Quedamos en pelear con ellos no contra ellos. –dice molesto y mirándola con desaprobación, al instante Ayame dejo de llorar mientras que Sakura alzaba ambas cejas sin entender.

-Es que me fue imposible dejar pasar esta oportunidad de pelear contra la frente de coco. –dice apenada rascándose la nuca, mas Neji sabía que su pena era más falsa que nada.

-Sabemos lo que el par de ancianos hicieron. –Neji ignorando a Ayame por su salud mental levanto la mirada para ver con seriedad a Sakura. –una de las invocaciones de Ayame escucho una conversación de ellos. Los ancianos solo nos están utilizando, así que solo debemos decirles la verdad a Gai-sensei, Lee y Tenten. Lo mejor es unirnos para acabar con los ANBU y dejar que los Uchiha acaben con los ancianos. –Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Ayame porque ella sabía y aun así prefirió entretenerla que dejarla pasar para ayudar a Sasuke mientras que esta ignorándola se puso de pie comenzando a sacudirse el pantalón. –no perdamos más tiempo y digámoselos a los demás.

-Acláreles las cosas tú o Ayame. –dice cortante y sin más comienza a correr hacia la mansión para así ayudar a los Uchiha contra los ANBU.

-Tu ve y explícales las cosas a Gai-sensei, yo lo hare con los otros dos. –dice cortante Neji dando media vuelta.

-Si puchunguito. –dice firme haciendo un saludo militar.

_-(Me salve. De solo pensar que cuando Gai-sensei sepa que estaba del lado equivocado se pondrá a llorar como bebé)_ –Neji suspiro aliviado.

* * *

><p>Sakura había entrando a la mansión y en el camino se había topado con el ANBU inconsciente y el que estaba muerto. Con solo verlos sabia quienes fueron los causantes y que el que estaba inconsciente seguramente había sufrido un ataque del sharingan.<p>

Acelero su paso cuando escucho el choque de metal. Paso unos cuantos salones más cuando finalmente se detuvo viendo que tanto Sasuke como Itachi se las ingeniaban para retener a tres ANBU. Sasuke peleaba con dos e Itachi con uno, pero se veía que ya había dejado uno fuera de la batalla ya que se encontraba tirado en el piso mientras gritaba seguramente porque estaba viendo una ilusión.

Analizo rápidamente la batalla notando que estos ANBU no levantaban la mirada para no verles los ojos al los hermanos Uchiha.

_-(Son más fuertes que los otros dos)_ –pensó Sasuke en el momento que le daba una patada a la altura del vientre a un ANBU y este saltaba hacia atrás esquivándolo, pero rápidamente Sasuke sacando un kunai volteo hacia atrás chocándolo con el del otro ANBU haciéndolos a ambos forcejear con estos.

El pelinegro miro de reojo hacia su hermano notando que este también tenía leves dificultades con el ANBU que peleaba, pero al menos ya había sacado de combate a uno. Sabía que al igual que él su hermano no quería usar mucho chakra porque sabían que los ancianos no serian presas fáciles. Tenían que guardar su chakra para la verdadera batalla.

Oyó un choque de metales atrás de él haciéndolo mirar de reojo hacia atrás viendo el pelo rosado de su novia. Le sorprendió porque no la sintió venir y mucho menos acercársele tanto como para ahora estar espalda con espalda con él mientras forcejeaba con un kunai la espada del ANBU, espada con la que seguramente tenía pensado atacarlo y habría acertado de no ser por su novia.

-¿Dejaste fuera de combate a la loca? –pregunta divertido usando más fuerza para alejar el Kunai en el momento que le daba una patada en el estomago al ANBU mandándolo a volar hasta que se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

-La idiota sabia que los estaban usando. –dice con fastidio al momento en el que con su mano libre toma la muñeca con la que el ANBU sostenía la espada y se la tuerce haciéndolo que grite del dolor y que a su vez suelte la espada. –pero con tal de pelear conmigo no dijo nada. Lo bueno es que Neji lo sabía también y detuvo la pelea, diciéndome que nos ayudaran. Ahorita esos dos deben estárselo contando a los demás de su equipo, así ya podremos despejarles entre todos el camino en lo que ustedes van a matar a las momias. –mientras hablaba Sakura le había hecho una lleve al ANBIU tirándolo al piso boca abajo y ella se subió en su espalda sosteniéndole los brazos hacia atrás mientras que sus pies los enredaba en el cuello de este apretándolo con fuerza asfixiándolo.

Sasuke mientras la escuchaba esquivaba y lanzaba golpes hacia el otro ANBU que al recuperarse rápidamente había corrido a él para seguir con la pelea. Itachi que mientras peleaba también los había escuchado solo sonrío divertido, sabía que si los demás se encargaban de los ANBU mas rápido llegarían con los viejos y mejor aun, sin tener que desperdiciar mas chakra.

-Unas manos extras nos ayudaran mucho. –Itachi con un kunai desvió varios shuriken que el ANBU le había lanzado.

Sakura asintió, pero en eso el ANBU bajo de ella logro zafar una mano y se las ingenio para soltarse la otra, con ambas manos libres la tomo de los tobillos usando fuerza para que suelte su cuello y así levantarla un poco estampándola de lleno al piso.

-¡Sakura! –exclama preocupado Sasuke, pero el ANBU con el que peleaba no lo iba a dejar ir a ayudarla.

-Esta me la pagas maldito. –gruñe molesta Sakura levantando el rostro dejando ver que la frente se le había enrojecido ante el fregazo.

El ANBU se puso de pie rápidamente mientras hacía unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante, pero cuando estaba por terminar el ultimo, Sakura giro quedando boca arriba apoyando sus codos en el piso y le lanzo su espada enterrándosela en la frente.

En sonido de un cuerpo caer con pesadez contra la madera hizo que todos miren de reojo hacia dónde provino viendo al ANBU que peleaba con Sakura tirado boca arriba con su espada clavada en la frente.

De un salto se puso de pie Sakura y camino hacia el ANBU. Apoyando un pie en la cara del ANBU tomo el mango de su espada y la saco con brusquedad para después meterla de forma ágil en su funda.

-Otouto tu novia me da miedo a veces. –el ANBU con el que peleaba asintió dándole la razón mientras ambos miraban de reojo a Sasuke.

-¿Enserio? A mí cuando hace esas cosas me parece sexy. – dice volteando completamente a ella para mirarla mejor dándole la espalda a su enemigo que tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, pero viendo que solito le daba una oportunidad puso su mano en el mango de su espada dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza, pero no llego a sacarla ya que Sasuke se había adelantando al sacar la suya y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sakura que lo miraban con deseo al igual que el a ella le enterró su espada en el estomago al ANBU.

Itachi y el ANBU con el que peleaba vieron todo, notando como Sasuke sacaba su espada con tranquilidad y la guardaba en su funda al momento que el ANBU caía al suelo con pesadez provocando un sonido seco con la madera. Pero lo que les hizo tener varias gotas de sudor en la nuca fue el notar que esos dos no dejaban de mirarse como si quisieran saltar encima del otro para hacerlo ahí mismo, como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido para ellos.

-Oye que esos dos se exciten cuando ven como matan a sus enemigos es muy raro. –dice el ANBU mirando de reojo a Itachi.

-Bueno los Uchiha tenemos gustos y manías raras. –dice resignado agitando una mano restándole importancia y otra gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca del ANBU. –veras a mi me excitan las chicas con cara de niñas inocentes, cuando levantan su rostro mirándome con ojos llorosos diciendo mi nombre me pone tan, pero tan duro… ¿y a ti amigo? –pregunta volteándolo a ver y el ANBU volteo para verlo como el loco que es. –caíste. –dice burlón al momento que las aspas de su sharingan gira, el hombre ensancho los ojos y después grito de forma desgarradora haciendo reaccionar al par de lujuriosos sádicos, digo a Sakura y Sasuke, que voltearon hacia Itachi viendo que este les sonreía haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos, y a sus pies estaba tirado el ANBU gritando mientras rasguñaba la máscara en donde tenía los ojos como si se los quisiera sacar para dejar de ver lo que la ilusión le mostraba. –ya sé que se excitan cuando ven al otro portarse sádico, pero déjenlo para después. –dice con burla haciendo que ambos se sonrojen al verse descubiertos por el deseo. –pienso que lo mejor es que esperemos a los demás, no deben de tardar en alcanzarnos. Así no desperdiciamos más chakra o energía otouto. Sabes bien que ninguno de los dos dejara a mi cuñadita peleando si se aparecen más de dos ANBU. Yo por caballeroso y tu por sobreprotector.

-Tks… no son tan fuertes. Yo sola me puedo encargar de ellos. –dice con fastidio cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-No sabemos qué tan fuertes son. Puede que sean más débiles o del mismo nivel a los que nos hemos enfrentado, como también puede que sean más fuertes. –dice Sasuke con tranquilidad mirándola de una forma que prácticamente le decía que no se iba a arriesgar a que ella pelee sola con más de un enemigo. –se que eres fuerte aun así no puedo evitar preocuparme Sakura… ¿dejaras que vaya con los viejos y no pelee como se debe por estar preocupado por mi linda novia? –dice juguetón e Itachi sintió nauseas al oír a su hermanito hablarle así a la sádica de su cuñada.

-Tks. –Sakura se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado para que no vean el sonrojo que la mirada y palabras de Sasuke le provocaron, pero dejo entender que no dejaría que el pelinegro vaya desconcentrado a esa pelea, ósea que estará dispuesta a esperar a los otros.

-Son una pareja tan mona. –dice meloso Itachi tocándose sus mejillas mientras mueve su cuerpo como gusano haciendo que ambos lo fulminen con la mirada divirtiéndolo más, una cosa es que le den nauseas viéndolos de melosos y otra que no aproveche la situación para molestarlos, su ley es joder a quien sea cuando sea, en especial cuando de su cuñada y hermano se trata.

En eso se oyeron varios pasos chocar contra la madera de una forma tosca y acelerada dando a entender que varias personas se acercaban corriendo. Los tres voltearon hacia la entrada alzando ambas cejas ante el escándalo.

El primero en entrar fue Gai que se dejo caer de rodillas y se deslizo por el piso quedando a unos pocos metros de ellos. El cejón mayor se quedo hincado con los brazos abiertos como si fuera a dar un gran abrazo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus destellantes dientes.

-¡FORMACION CHICOS! –grita con firmeza haciendo que Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura lo miren como el retrasado que es.

Luego entraron Ayame y Tenten que se colocaron atrás de Gai, dejando verse de perfil hacia ellos mientras pegaban sus espaldas y flexionaban una de sus piernas. Ambas juntaron sus manos simulando una pistola con ellas la cual dejaban la puta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla. Ayame sonreía de forma picarona mientras cerraba un ojo. Tenten tenía el rostro sonrojado dejando ver lo avergonzada que se sentía por lo que estaba haciendo.

Después entraron Lee y Neji. Ambos se colocaron a cada lado de Gai. Lee también simulo con sus manos una pistola apuntando hacia Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi que tenían varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, y se les agrego otra gota de sudor al ver que el cejon junior les cerraba un ojo y sonreía de forma torcida mostrando sus dientes que como su sensei destellaron. Neji simplemente se quedo parado con sus brazos en cada uno de sus costados, un tic nervioso estaba en su ceja y comisura de su labio mientras una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

En la entrada estaba Kakashi que los miraba con aburrimiento, a su lado Karin que los miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. Después estaban Naruto y Kaoru que los miraban con emoción, como si estuvieran viendo un acto en un circo.

-¡Somos héroes que luchan por la justicia! –dice avergonzada Tenten.

-¡Héroes que luchamos por el amor y la paz! –sigue Ayame diciéndolo como si dijera un juramento sin borrar su sonrisa picara.

-¡Nuestra única recompensa es saber que hicimos el bien! –dice enérgico Lee.

-¡Y que gracias a nosotros los inocentes están a salvo! –dice con mucho fastidio y molestia Neji, se notaba a leguas que era obligado a decir esa pendejada al igual que Tenten.

-¡Nuestra misión es hacer arder el poder de la juventud en todo ser viviente! –exclama enérgico y lleno de emoción Gai. –porque nosotros somos…

-¡EL EQUIPO GAI! –gritan a coro los cinco. Lee, Gai y Ayame muy enérgicos mientras que los otros dos lo hacen con fastidio.

Sakura y Sasuke tenían la frente sombreada de negro mientras que sus ojos estaban en forma de punto. Itachi y Kakashi tenían una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. Karin tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su nuca estaba llena de gotas de sudor. Naruto y Kaoru miraban con admiración y a la vez emoción al equipo Gai, y sin más empezaron a aplaudir emocionados.

_-(Gai y sus ridiculeces -.-)_ –fue el pensamiento de Kakashi mientras que Gai miraba de reojo a Kakashi mostrando arrogancia pensando que había dejado sin palabras a su rival ante su genial formación.

_-(compadezco a Neji y Tenten, mira que ser obligados a hacer esas pendejadas)_ –pensaban Sasuke, Itachi y Sakura.

-Ne, ne, ne Kakashi-sensei. –Kakashi voltea hacia Naruto viendo como este entrelazaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando, se inclinaba un poco y movía el trasero de un lado a otro haciéndolo ver bien jotote mientras lo miraba con ojos de cachorro mojado. –planeemos una formación así de genial y decimos palabras así de cool para hacerlo en nuestra siguiente misión.

-¡Sii…! –dice emocionada Kaoru alzando sus brazos e imaginándose las posiciones de la formación del equipo Kakashi. Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura se imaginaron presentándose así de ridículos y al instante la frente se les sombreo de azul. –podemos formar una pirámide humana y después…

-Sigamos con la misión. –interrumpe Kakashi empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Karin.

Sakura, Sasuke e Itachi asintieron dando media vuelta para continuar con su camino. Kaoru seguía diciendo su idea de la formación y las palabras que dirán mientras caminaba siguiendo a los demás y Naruto la escuchaba atento sintiéndose emocionado por su idea e imaginándose hacer la formación.

-¡Andando equipo! –dice emocionado Gai poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Yosh! –exclama Lee siguiendo a su sensei con emoción al igual que Ayame mientras los otros dos lo hacían resignados.

* * *

><p>En el siguiente salón al que entraron los esperaban todos los ANBU restantes, como si se hubieran dado cuenta que el equipo Gai ya estaba de lado del equipo Kakashi.<p>

_-(tal parece que uno nos estuvo espiando)_ –Kakashi parado en la entrada con los demás atrás de él miraba de forma analítica a los ANBU que en posición de pelea los esperaban.

-De aquí no pasaran. –dice con firmeza y seguridad uno de los ANBU que tenia mascara de orangután.

-Pero si no queremos pasar. –dice Gai con arrogancia caminando hasta ponerse alado de Kakashi. –simplemente queremos juguetear un rato con ustedes… ¿verdad Kakashi? –al preguntar volteo hacia el peli-plata.

-Así es Gai. –dice con diversión y sonriendo de forma torcida bajo su máscara. Los demás que estaban atrás de ellos sonrieron con algo de diversión.

-Me gustaría jugar también. –dice Itachi caminando a la par con Sasuke. –pero mi hermanito y yo tenemos una cita con las momias dueñas de esta humilde casa… y no queremos hacerla esperar mucho –una sonrisa socarrona adorno el rostro de ambos Uchiha.

-Si, son tan viejas que seguro si no nos apuramos cuando lleguemos ya terminan pudriéndose. –dice con burla Sasuke y la sonrisa de Itachi se amplio.

-No dejaremos pasar a nadie. –dice con firmeza el mismo ANBU que hablo anteriormente y con un solo movimiento hizo que los demás se pusieran en alineación formando una clase de barrera humana.

-¿A no? –pregunta con burla Sakura.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Ayame al sentir que la tomaba del brazo.

-Enciéndete mechita. –dice con burla ante la mirada curiosa de todos en especial la de Ayame, Sakura comienza a dar vueltas a gran velocidad sin soltar el brazo de Ayame.

-¡Suéltame frente de coco que me mareas! –gritaba Ayame.

Los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca al ver como Sakura daba vueltas tan rápido con Ayame que había formado una especie de remolino haciendo que los que las rodeaban se alejaran de ellas teniendo un mal presentimiento, sospechando que si se quedaban cerca saldrían afectados de lo que sea que planeaba hacer Sakura.

-Como gustes. –dice con burla y Ayame pudo ver como la peli-rosa disfrutaba lo que le iba hacer y a caer en cuenta de lo que iba a hacer sus ojos mostraron horror.

-Espera frentona, no intentaras… -Ayame no termino su frase cuando sintió que Sakura la soltaba al momento que dejaba de dar vueltas con ella haciendo que por consecuencia la peli-plata saliera volando directo a los ANBU. – ¡esta me la pagas! –grito mientras salía volando al momento de hacer que su cuerpo fuera rodeado por fuego justo cuando impacto con unos tres ANBU llevándoselos consigo hasta estrellarse los cuatro en la pared.

-Tks… yo quería hacer una chuza. –dice con falsa lastima Sakura mirando con burla a Ayame con ojos en forma de espiral tirada en el piso encima de los ANBU. Los demás miraban con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-A eso llamo yo abrir camino. –dice con burla Sasuke e Itachi negó divertido.

-¡Ataquen! –ordena el ANBU con máscara de orangután mientras que todos se ponían en posición de pelea.

-¡Mostremos el poder de la juventud chicos! –grita con emoción Gai.

-Nosotros los entretendremos. Ustedes váyanse. –dice Kakashi mirando de reojo a los Uchiha.

-Gracias senpai. –dice Itachi empezando a correr abriéndose paso mientras que algunos ya habían empezado a pelear con los ANBU.

Cuando Sasuke iba a seguir a su hermano sintió que lo jalaban del brazo haciéndolo voltear topándose con los ojos verdes que tanto ama y ahora lo miraban con preocupación.

-Cuídate Sasuke. –dice Sakura y entonces para Sasuke desapareció todo, como si no estuvieran en medio de una salón donde había una batalla de ANBU contra sus amigos, solo para él estaba su peli-rosa.

-Tú también cuídate. –dice al momento de poner sus manos en las mejillas de ella para acercarle el rostro mientras él inclinaba el suyo al momento de entrecerrar sus ojos al igual que ella. Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios tocaron los del otro fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Ambos olvidándose de todo estaban metidos en su apasionado beso que no notaron que un ANBU estaba dispuesto a atacar a Sasuke por detrás y otro a Sakura. Pero atrás del que iba atacar a Sasuke apareció Ayame y le dio una patada desde atrás en la entrepierna haciéndolo doblar del dolor. Y Neji dándole una patada en el costado derecho mando a volar al ANBU que iba atacar a Sakura.

El ruido de los golpes y del grito chillón hizo que ambos salieran de su mundo de ensoñación en el que se metían cuando se besaban y se separaran con rapidez volteando viendo al ANBU que se agarraba la entrepierna y Ayame atrás de él mirándolo divertida, al igual que vieron a Neji mirándolos con aburrimiento.

-No es momento para eso. Mejor vete Uchiha, tu hermano debe estarte esperando. –dice cortante Neji.

-Te debo una Neji. –dice divertido Sasuke a la vez que le da un beso de pico en los labios a Sakura y sin más da media vuelta. –a ti también loca. –dice con burla antes de irse corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano.

-Puchunguito besémonos nosotros también en este campo de batalla. –dice melosa Ayame parando las trompas hacia Neji, al cual con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha dio media vuelta sabiendo que lo mejor era ignorarla e ir mejor a pelear. –tan tímido. –dice juguetona mirándolo alejarse y Sakura rodó los ojos, así que sabiendo que la idea de Neji de ignorar a Ayame era la mejor dio media vuelta para unirse a la batalla.

* * *

><p>Itachi estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo, sus brazos estaban cruzados y sus ojos cerrados, se le notaba tranquilo. Unos cuantos metros más adelante del pasillo se veían una enorme puerta y dos ANBU inconscientes en el piso, no se les veía marca alguna o siquiera sangre lo que significaba que Itachi los había vencido usando su sharingan.<p>

Al oír unos pasos acercarse el pelinegro abrió los ojos dejando ver que no había desaparecido el sharingan en ellos, y mostraban tanta seriedad que lo hacían ver algo espeluznante. Miro de reojo hacia donde se oían los pasos y por la poca iluminación que daban las pequeñas lámparas de gasolina que colgaban en las paredes solo logro ver una silueta alta y con ojos rojos como la sangre haciéndolo sonreír de forma torcida al momento de enderezarse y dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados.

-Tardaste otouto. Incluso ya dormí a esos dos. –dice con burla apuntando hacia los ANBU justo cuando Sasuke estaba lo suficiente cerca como para ya poderle ver el rostro.

Sasuke se detuvo unos cuantos centímetros cerca de su hermano y miro con tranquilidad a los ANBU que su hermano había derrotado, para después regresar su mirada a él.

-Yo si tengo una novia de la cual despedirme antes de ir a una batalla. –dice burlón y sonriendo de forma socarrona al ver como Itachi fruncía el entrecejo.

-Pequeño hermano menor idiota. –dice con fastidio al momento de que con dos de sus dedos le golpea con suavidad la frente, aun así sus ojos mostraban algo de ternura. –no te mofes de tu hermano mayor.

-Tenías mucho sin hacer eso. –dice con molestia sobándose la frente, pero sus ojos lo miraban con algo de melancolía.

-La batalla con Danzou ¿verdad? Esa fue la última vez que lo hice. –Sasuke asintió sin dejar de sobarse la frente. –y antes de eso tenía mucho más tiempo sin hacerlo... es que eras mas mono de pequeño que se me antojaba mas hacerte ese cariñito. –dice con burla.

-Ahí te doy la razón. De pequeño era lindo, ahora soy apuesto. –dice con arrogancia sonriendo de forma torcida e Itachi sonrío divertido.

-Como todo un Uchiha. –dice con la misma arrogancia comenzando a caminar y Sasuke lo imito haciéndolo a la par con él.

-¿Sabes? Pienso que esos viejos ayudaron a matar a los nuestros porque tenían envidia de la belleza Uchiha. –Itachi suelta una risa divertida al momento que toma la perilla de una de las puertas y Sasuke hace lo mismo con la otra.

-Si. Siempre cargaremos con la envidia de los demás ante nuestra belleza. –ambos se miran con un toque de diversión. – ¿listo para la venganza?

-Siempre estoy listo para ella. –esa sonrisa torcida que los caracteriza se marco más.

-Bueno, de una vez te digo que escojo al viejo. Ante todo soy un caballero y eso de matar a mujeres, por muy viejas y feas que estén no es lo mío. –dice con burla.

-Como quieras. –dice despreocupado.

-Cuídate Sasuke. No te confíes ante nada. –los ojos de Itachi mostraron preocupación.

-Tú también cuídate aniki. –los ojos del pelinegro menor mostraron el mismo sentimiento.

Asintiendo en una muda señal abrieron la puerta a la vez viendo que sentados en unos cómodos sillones estaban el par de ancianos tomando el té de lo más despreocupados.

-Bien dicen que cuando quieres que algo salga bien tienes que hacerlo tú mismo. –dice con seriedad Homura al momento de dejar su taza de té en la mesa de centro.

-Es una lástima que mataremos a los últimos Uchiha. –Koharu deja con tranquilidad su taza de té en la mesa.

-Mira aniki, los fósiles hablan. –dice divertido Sasuke mostrándose como si fuera un niño pequeño en el zoológico.

-A para sorpresas que se lleva uno. –dice divertido Itachi disfrutando al igual que su hermano como el par de ancianos los fulminaban con la mirada.

-Les enseñare modales mocosos. –dice molesto Homura al momento de ponerse de pie.

-Nos haría un gran favor haciéndolo. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por unos viejos crueles cuando éramos muy niños y no tuvimos quien nos enseñe modales, en especial mi otouto. –dice con falso pesar acariciándole la cabeza a Sasuke que asentía dándole la razón a su hermano. El par de ancianos fruncieron mas el entrecejo mostrando su molestia para deleite de los hermanos Uchiha.

**Continuara**

**ESTE KAPI ESTA DEDICADO A MI KERIDA IMOTO KE CUMPLE AÑITOS **

**FELIZ CUMPLE IMOTO!**

**kya...! enserio adore la ultima escena entre los hermanos Uchiha, me encanta cuando esos dos sse ponen de acuerdo, en especial cuando andan d egolatras *o* son tan monos!**

**espero ke el kap les haya gustado ^^**

**cuidense**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	3. Regresan los seis caminos del dolor

**Regresan los seis caminos del dolor**

En el salón donde se habían quedado los demás se veía completamente destrozado, con armas clavadas en las paredes y demasiadas grietas. Los cuerpos muertos de los ANBU estaban por doquier. En cuanto a los demás se les veía algo agitados, con pequeñas heridas, pero no al grado de ser graves.

-¡Esto les enseñará a no meterse con Uzumaki Naruto el futuro hokage y sus amigos dattebayo! –dice con emoción el rubio mirando a los ANBU muertos sacándoles una leve sonrisa a los demás, aunque a algunos más grande que a otros.

-No hay nada como un buen combate para destensar los músculos. –dice Kaoru con diversión. – ¿Sensei cree que los hermanos arrogantes hayan terminado ya con las momias? –todos dirigen su mirada hacia Kakashi.

-Aún se siente el chakra de ellos en la pelea. –dice serio mostrando concentración para sentirlo.

En eso la casa comenzó a temblar y partes del techo se empezaron a caer haciéndolos mirar hacia arriba.

-Salgamos. Esto se derrumbará pronto. –dice Gai dando media vuelta dispuesto a correr al igual que los demás.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-chan? –pregunta el rubio al ver que Sakura corre al lado contrario, para ser más exactos a donde los Uchiha estaban, haciendo que todos detengan su paso viéndola irse. – ¡espera Sakura-chan! –el rubio corrió siguiéndola.

-¡Naru-chian! ¡Nee-san! –Kaoru intentó seguirlos pero el techo se derrumbó haciéndola detener viendo como el derrumbe impedía el paso para seguirlos.

-Vamos. Ellos estarán bien. –dice Kakashi palmeándole el hombro notando como la chica miraba preocupada hacia los escombros, pero la casa seguía temblando y más partes del techo se caían.

Kaoru suspiró con pesadez y asintió, así ambos corrieron para salir de la casa al igual que los demás, pero la pelinegra mientras corría no podía dejar de mirar de reojo hacia atrás mostrando la preocupación que sentía por los que aún estaban dentro.

* * *

><p>-¡Espérame Sakura-chian! –gritó el rubio al momento de alcanzarla para correr a la par que ella.<p>

-Regresa Naruto. Yo tengo que ayudarlo, tengo que ver que está bien. –dice con seriedad la peli-rosa sin dejar de correr, había sentido como el chakra de Sasuke disminuía y sentía una opresión en el pecho al no saber cómo estaba.

-Ambos son mis amigos Sakura-chan, mis compañeros de equipo ¿y por qué no? Mis hermanos también. –dice con seriedad. –si puedo yo también los ayudaré. –dice firme y la peli-rosa le dedicó una leve mirada que mostraba agradecimiento.

Ambos siguieron corrieron esquivando a la vez los derrumbes, después sintieron el chakra de Sasuke e Itachi elevarse de forma impresionante haciendo que se miren de reojo y aceleren su paso.

Finalmente llegaron a la zona de batalla, la puerta había sido tirada, de hecho de la habitación no quedaba casi nada, hasta el techo había sido derrumbado completamente dejándoles ver a ambos como varias nubes negras que relampagueaban estaban encima de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios es eso? –pregunta sorprendido Naruto.

Sakura volteó viendo que atrás de Itachi había una enorme criatura llameante de aspecto demoniaco que portaba una espada. Tanto Naruto como Sakura estaban muy sorprendidos al ver a la criatura que rápidamente había agitado su espada dándole al par de ancianos.

-¡La espada de Totsuka ya los tocó Sasuke! ¡Es tu turno de matarlos!

Oyeron que gritaba Itachi haciendo que ambos aún algo alejados volteen hacia Sasuke viéndolo con su mano derecha levantada hacia el cielo y al instante los rayos que las nubes crearon se dirigieron a su mano concentrándose todos ahí.

El pelinegro movió su mano hacia donde estaban el par de ancianos y la concentración de electricidad que las nubes crearon se dirigió a ellos que parecían estar dentro de un genjutsu. El choque de rayos contra los cuerpos provocó una fuerte explosión creando una gran onda que de no ser por el enorme demonio que poniendo una especie de espejo que cargaba frente a ellos impidió que la explosión los alcanzara. Aún así las ondas de la explosión hizo que los cuatro se cubran el rostro sintiendo sus ropas y cabello ondear.

-Esto va a colapsar. –dice con molestia Sakura mientras se cubría y miraba hacia arriba viendo que la casa estaba por caerles encima enterrándolos a los cuatro.

Cuando Sakura iba a llevar uno de sus dedos para morderlos vio que Naruto ya estaba haciendo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

_-(Increíble, pensó lo mismo que yo)_ –piensa sorprendida y a la vez orgullosa mientras miraba a su amigo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Itachi no se habían dado cuenta que Naruto y Sakura estaban atrás de ellos. Ante el cansancio ambos cayeron de rodillas al piso mientras que el sharingan desaparecía de sus ojos dejándolos ver negros nuevamente, al igual que el enorme guerrero demoníaco desaparecía.<p>

-Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes o quedaremos enterrados en estos escombros. –dice Itachi.

-No me puedo ni levantar Itachi, incluso dudo que me pueda mover de aquí. –dice con cansancio Sasuke.

-Aún me queda algo de energía. Vamos, te ayudaré. –dice con cansancio al momento de intentar ponerse de pie, se le dificultaba mucho. –creo que me quebré algún hueso de mi pierna. –dice haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras cojeaba con la pierna derecha.

-No te quejes que como mínimo yo me quebré todas las costillas, me disloque el hombro izquierdo y mi herida del vientre sangra como no tienes idea. Es un milagro que este consiente.

-Oye yo también tengo algunas costillas rotas y como veinte kunai y shuriken enterradas en el cuerpo. Ya me extraña que ninguno se me haya enterrado en el culo. –dice juguetón, en eso se oyó algo agrietarse desde abajo haciendo que Itachi baje la mirada al igual que Sasuke y sus ojos muestren horror. –otouto prepárate para quebrarte más huesos. –Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad sabiendo que lo que venía le iba a dolor mucho.

Poco a poco el suelo se iba cayendo en pedazos y los hermanos Uchiha cerraron los ojos preparándose para el dolor, que seguro sería demasiado, más estando en las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

Pero lo que parecía ser una lengua delgada y larga juntó a los hermanos amarrándolos haciéndoles hacer una mueca de dolor al apretarles sus costillas, abrieron los ojos para ver la cosa húmeda que los apresaba, pero no alcanzaron a ver nada más cuando los volvieron a cerrar al sentirse jalados, lo único que pudieron hacer fue gruñir del dolor.

Itachi y Sasuke sintieron caer en una planicie esponjosa, se sentía algo viscosa y húmeda, además que percibían un raro aroma.

-¿Estás bien Sasuke?

El pelinegro abrió los ojos al oír la voz de su novia muy cerca de él justo cuando sintió sus cálidas manos tomarlo de su brazo derecho para ayudarlo a levantarse. Volteó a verla notando como ella lo miraba con preocupación. Cuando lo miraba así no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estómago, pensando lo linda que se veía.

-Ambos se ven fatales, pero el teme se ve mucho peor. –dice con algo de diversión el rubio haciendo que ambos pelinegros miren al frente viendo al rubio parado sonriéndoles de forma zorruna.

Sakura ayudó a que el pelinegro se sentara e Itachi sin ayuda hizo lo mismo dejando ver el aspecto de ambos; tenían la ropa rasgada y sucia, con algunas manchas de sangre que seguramente eran de ellos mismo y de los ancianos. Aparte de las seguras fracturas que tenían, las cuales a simple vistan no se veían se les notaban rasguños en la piel, moretones y heridas que sangraban. Aunque esa que tenia Sasuke en su vientre derecho se veía muy profunda.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ese par de viejos eran poderosos. Aún siendo un par de fósiles nos dieron una paliza. –dice Itachi de una forma socarrona que mostraba algo de burla.

Sakura rodó los ojos mientras que Naruto sonreía con diversión y Sasuke negaba resignado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto el Uchiha menor mirando a todos lados notando que las paredes eran rosas y se movían como gelatinas, además del olor raro acompañado con humedad que se percibía.

-En el estomago de uno de mis sapos. –dice con arrogancia Naruto y al instante ambos pelinegros se les sombreó el rostro de verde mostrando repulsión.

-¡Genial!... Primero en el estómago de una serpiente y ahora en el de un sapo ¿Qué seguirá después? ¿el estómago de una babosa? –dice con ironía Itachi y Sasuke suspiró con pesadez estando de acuerdo con su hermano, mientras que el rubio los miraba ofendido.

-Bastardos mal agradecidos. –dice con molestia el rubio y Sakura rodó los ojos con fastidio. –todavía que los salvo. –el rubio se cruzó de brazos a la altura de su pecho mostrando muecas de indignación al verlos, pero de pronto sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso al mirar a Sasuke, el cual alzo una ceja sintiendo un mal presentimiento. –te lo dije teme. Iba a salvarte el trasero. Y no salgas con que no me necesitabas porque pude ver que no podías escapar del derrumbe y ya estabas resignado a ser apachurrado por la casa ¡jojojojo…! –el rubio coloco sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra y empezó a reír como loco.

-Hay que admitir que tiene razón. –dice con burla Itachi mirando de reojo a su otouto.

-Y no dejara de recalcármelo. –dice con fastidio Sasuke mientras su frente se sombreaba de negro a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro de resignación.

Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ni las ganas de callarle la boca a su amigo rubio metiéndose en una pelea de insultos como siempre suelen hacerlo. Aunque una tranquilidad lo albergó al saberse a salvo y en especial que haya matado a ese par de ancianos, porque estaba seguro que los mató, pudo verlos quemarse ante el potente rayo que les lanzó. Además el sentir el aroma de su novia tan cerca, ese aroma que le encantaba lo hacía sentir demasiado relajado.

Veía como su rubio amigo seguía burlándose dándose aires de grandeza, pero la vista comenzó a tornársele borrosa sintiendo muy pesado su cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a marearse.

-¡Sasuke! –dice preocupada Sakura alzando un poco la voz. Había sentido como su novio dejaba caer con pesadez su cuerpo hacia ella, por lo que con rapidez lo recostó en sus piernas mirando preocupada como los ojos del pelinegro parecían perdidos y estaban entrecerrados, como si estuviera a poco de perder la conciencia y si no la perdía era porque intentaba no hacerlo.

Naruto dejó su baile y risa de la victoria para acercarse corriendo hacia donde estaba su amigo, poniéndose de rodillas para verlo. Itachi se acerco gateando olvidándose que el piso era el estomago de un sapo, prefería no pensar en eso por el momento.

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…

El pelinegro oía como su novia lo llamaba, quería responderle pero no podía y sólo lograba verle el rostro borroso que se tornaba cada vez menos visible hasta que todo lo vio negro y el llamado de su novia lo oía cada vez más lejos.

-Está muy débil, con muy poco chakra y herido. –dice con tranquilidad Itachi al ver que su hermano había terminado de cerrar los ojos quedando inconsciente. –es normal que perdiera la conciencia. –levanto la mirada para ver a su cuñada notando como ella no apartaba la mirada del rostro del pelinegro menor. –un poco de descanso y alguien que cure sus heridas bastará para que se reponga… estará bien. –Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendiendo un poco a Itachi al verle esos ojos que mostraban demasiada preocupación, pero después recobró la compostura y le sonrío levemente transmitiéndole tranquilidad o intentándolo hacer.

-El teme es fuerte Sakura-chan. Esto no lo matará. –dice el rubio sonriéndole de forma zorruna ocultando lo sorprendido que estaba. Sabía que su compañera se preocupaba por ellos, en especial por Sasuke, pero esta era la primera vez que la veía mostrar tanta preocupación acompañada de desesperación.

_-(Mi otouto rompió completamente la barrera… ella lo ama tanto ahora que le es imposible lograr ocultar sus emociones cuando de __él se trata)_ –Itachi miraba con tranquilidad como la peli-rosa dejaba de mirar al rubio para regresar su mirada a Sasuke dedicándole una mirada cálida a la vez que le apartaba unos cabellos de la cara. Una caricia de lo más tierna viniendo de Sakura haciéndolo sentir cierta envidia hacia su hermano porque él deseaba que Kaoru lo mirara así, pero a la vez sentía una gran felicidad al saber que su hermano tiene a alguien que lo ama.

Naruto también estaba sorprendido al ver a su amiga así, la había visto besarse con Sasuke de repente, pero no la había visto ser así de tierna con él, de hecho con nadie. Esa forma de acariciarlo y mirarlo era algo muy poco común en Sakura. Pero lo que más le extraño es que no sintió dolor en su pecho como solía sentirlo antes cuando los veía besarse o cuando veía algún leve detalle de Sakura para Sasuke, al contrario se sentía feliz porque ellos estén juntos, lo que le hizo ver que ya había aceptado la relación de esos dos, en especial que su amor por Sakura ya había pasado de ser pasional a ser de hermanos. Y eso lo alegraba.

-Sácanos de aquí Naruto. Sasuke necesita atención médica. –dice cortante Sakura sin apartar su mirada del rostro del pelinegro. Eso sacó de sus pensamientos a los varones que la acompañaban.

* * *

><p>Kakashi y Gai salieron corriendo de la mansión siendo seguidos por los demás. Cuando todos estuvieron lo suficiente alejados voltearon hacia la mansión viendo como esta se caía a pedazos como si de una simple torre de naipes se tratara, y a su vez se hundía en el piso.<p>

Los ojos de casi todos los presentes mostraron preocupación que aumentaba al no ver a salir a ninguna de las cuatro personas que se habían quedado.

-¿Cree que estén bien sensei? –pregunta Kaoru mirando de reojo al peli-plata. No solo su voz mostró preocupación sino también sus ojos.

-Seguro encontraron la forma de escapar para no ser enterrados por los escombros, y aunque no la hayan encontrado son muy fuertes como para morir por eso. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi, aún así su mirada tenía un brillo de preocupación.

Ayame ensanchó de pronto los ojos y sin pensárselo se dispuso a correr hacia la mansión que se caía a pedazos, pero Neji apareció atrás de ella y haciéndole una especie de llave de lucha la tomó por la espalda impidiéndole que siga yendo.

-¡Suéltame Neji! ¡Tengo que salvarlos! –decía con desesperación la peli-plata mientras pataleaba.

Kakashi, Tenten y Neji alzaron una ceja, no se podían creer que Ayame estuviera desesperada por salvar a alguien en especial a Sakura. Gai y Lee se sintieron conmovidos en cuanto a Kaoru miro con admiración a Ayame, sabía que no era tan egoísta.

-Tranquilízate Ayame. –dice con seriedad el castaño sin soltarla sintiendo como patalea y se remueva para que lo haga. –Sakura, Naruto y los Uchiha seguro están a salvo.

-A mí que mi importa que ellos estén a salvo. Por mí que se mueran… Esa casa estaba llena de cosas antiguas y muy valiosas. Si no entro a salvarlas seguro se romperán… ¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que esos tesoros pueden valer? –dice exaltada y más desesperada.

Todos cayeron estilo anime, a excepción de Neji que por sostener a Ayame no pudo, aun así una enorme gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

_-(¿Por qué no me imagine algo así? -.-)_ –fue el pensamiento de Neji, Tenten y Kakashi.

_-(sabía que era muy hermoso para ser verdad)_ –Kaoru suspira resignada mientras se pone de pie.

Frente a Ayame se oyó un "puff" y seguido apareció una enorme nube de humo blanco haciendo que todos miren con curiosidad dicha nube y que la peli-plata dejara de patalear para mirar con atención.

Un enorme sapo de color amarillo con cachetes gordos se dejo ver cuando la nube de humo se disperso haciendo que algunos lo reconocieran ya que dicha invocación se la han visto hacer a Naruto, por lo que un largo suspiro lleno de alivio brotó de los labios de Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kakashi y Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, la vista se le tornó algo borrosa, por lo que parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarla. Cuando lo consiguió distinguió un techo de madera y la luz que desprendía la bombilla que estaba en este lo cegó un poco haciéndole cerrar los parpados nuevamente.<p>

Apoyando sus codos en el colchón se sentó pero un quejido salió de sus labios al sentir una pulsada de dolor en sus costillas.

-¿Estás bien?

Oyó que le preguntaba una voz suave y femenina muy conocida por él haciéndolo abrir los ojos viendo a su amada peli-rosa que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana y ahora se enderezaba para acercarse a él mirándolo con leve preocupación.

Aún a pesar del dolor que sentía en sus costados logro sentarse y le dedico una leve sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar enterneciéndole.

-Estoy bien. –contesto con tranquilidad mientras la miraba sentarse al lado de él en la cama. –sólo me duelen un poco las costillas. –cuando sintió que ella ponía con suavidad su mano en las piernas de él que estaban cubiertas por una sabana, de forma automática él le tomo la mano para entrelazarla con la de ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Es normal, después de todo te las fracturaste casi todas. Aunque Tsunade te las haya curado dijo que igual te dolerán por unos días. –dice con tranquilidad.

Sasuke sonrío con algo de nerviosismo notando ese brillo de reproche en los ojos de ella, por lo que desvió un poco la mirada notando que estaba en su propia habitación y no en una habitación de hospital como pensó.

-Tsunade dijo que lo mejor era atenderte en tu casa y que guardaras reposo aquí, en vez del hospital para así no levantar sospechas. –le explicó Sakura al notar la confusión en su rostro y Sasuke la volteó a ver nuevamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Tres días. –el pelinegro ensanchó los ojos sorprendido. –perdiste mucho chakra y tus heridas eras serias.

-¿Cómo está Itachi? –pregunta preocupado.

-Ese está más fresco que una lechuga. Ni siquiera la conciencia perdió. Sólo le curaron las heridas y estaba como si nada, aún así la vieja le dio unos días de reposo para que pueda cuidarte. –dice con indiferencia y a Sasuke le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Aniki es más fuerte. Siempre ha sido así, por más que lo intento no logro superarlo, es normal que no haya salido tan herido y débil como yo. –Sakura pudo notar ese brillo de celos en Sasuke, pero a la vez de admiración.

-Tú eres fuerte también Sasuke. Y estoy segura que pronto lo superarás. –el pelinegro miró sorprendido a su novia, pero después recobró la compostura y le sonrío levemente mostrando agradecimiento por sus palabras.

-¿Cómo va todo? –dijo cambiando de tema pero al ver que la chica alzaba una ceja no entendiendo de lo que hablaba decidió aclararse mejor. –ya sabes, sobre las momias. ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba inconsciente?

-Bueno todos nos vinimos para tu departamento. Kakashi fue por Tsunade para informarle lo que pasó y para que venga a curarlos. Aquí Shizune nos curó las heridas a todos mientras Tsunade se las curaba a ti e Itachi. Cuando Shizune terminó de curarnos a nosotros ella junto con unos ANBU fueron a la zona y ellos encontraron sus cuerpos comprobando su muerte. –Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia, se sentía satisfecho por haberlos matado. – Tengo entendido que la vieja dijo a los aldeanos y demás ninjas que un enemigo desconocido que logró escapar fue el responsable. Todos le creyeron ya que no dudan de la palabra de la hokage. Más no sé cómo le fue a ella cuando le informó esa misma mentira a los feudales, según tenía entendido ayer fue a la reunión con ellos para informarles. En cuanto a los demás que estuvimos ahí y sabemos la verdad, ninguno dirá nada… Ayame prometió no decir nada a cambio de que Neji tenga una cita con ella, y pues no le quedo de otra al Hyuga que pasar todo un día con ella teniendo una ridícula cita. –dice con algo de burla y Sasuke se lamentó por no haber estado consiente para burlase del castaño, pero le consolaba que era seguro que su hermano y Kakashi si lo hicieron.

Comenzó a imaginarse la misma cara de desgracia que puso el Hyuga cuando se le obligó a besar a Ayame cuando lo de las copias, con su hermano y Kakashi echándole más leña al fuego y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la cual paró al sentir el dolor en sus costados haciéndole una mueca de dolor.

Sakura alzo ambas cejas, siempre ha querido saber lo que pasa por la cabeza de su novio cuando se mete en sus pensamientos ya que se pone a hacer muecas raras, y ahora no sólo eso sino que de la nada se ponía a reír, sabía que el ser hermano de Itachi terminaría pegándole lo loco, pero ¿qué le iba hacer? Así ama a su pelinegro.

-No te esfuerces tanto. –dice en forma de regaño.

-Casi no río y ahora que lo hago me duele. –se queja como niño chiquito tocándose las costillas.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de excitación al verlo hacer esas muecas y una sonrisa pervertida adornó sus labios, sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para el pelinegro.

-¿Te duele mucho? –pregunta con seriedad y Sasuke asintió. –déjame ver. Tal vez un movimiento en falso te lastimó alguna costilla. –dice acercándosele y alzándole la playera dejando al descubierto el torso cubierto por vendajes.

El pelinegro se sonrojo levemente, más al sentir las suaves caricias que su novia hacía en sus costados. Sosteniéndole con una mano la playera, la peli-rosa acercó su rostro y sobre las vendas comenzó a besarle cada uno de los costados.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, aún estando las vendas de por medio sentía placer al recibir esos besos y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado.

Sakura levanto el rostro viendo como el pelinegro tenía los ojos entrecerrados y muecas que mostraban lo placentero que se sentía por sus caricias, cosa que le hizo sonreír de forma torcida.

-No parece que te hayas lastimado las costillas ¿aún te duelen? –pregunta juguetona.

-Ya no. Tu medicina es buena, pero Sasu-chan está algo adolorido, tal vez si le das la misma medicina se le pase el dolor. –dice juguetón sonriéndole travieso a la vez que toma la mano de ella para llevarla a su entrepierna para que sienta lo semi-erecto que estaba "Sasu-chan".

-Entonces aliviemos a Sasu-chan. –dice con diversión siguiéndole el juego.

Ante sus palabras no pudo evitar sentirse más excitado, le encantaba cuando su novia se ponía juguetona en el aspecto sexual. Sakura retiró su mano de su entrepierna y el vio como ella se ponía de pie para subirse a la cama de rodillas, poniéndola cada una a los costados de sus piernas sin sentarse sobre él.

Sakura bajó la sabana hasta las rodillas del pelinegro dejando ver el pantalón de pijama color azul, misma pijama que Itachi le había puesto antes. La peli-rosa llevó sus manos al elástico del pijama tomando también el del bóxer y los bajó un poco dejando al descubierto el miembro del pelinegro que aún estaba semi-flácido.

Sasuke no apartaba su mirada de los movimientos de su novia, sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo normal dejando ver el deseo e impaciencia por lo que ella fuera a hacer. Cuando sintió una de las manos de ella rodear su miembro sintió un escalofrió agradable y entrecerró más los ojos cuando esa misma mano comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo con suavidad a lo largo de su pene otorgándole un agradable placer.

A los pocos segundos su pene se endureció por completo y comenzó a palpitar. Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y se inclinó sintiendo como el pelinegro se tensaba cuando su respiración chocó con la cabeza del pene.

De forma inconsciente Sasuke movió su cadera hacia adelante deseando penetrar la boca de la chica provocando que la sonrisa de Sakura se amplié, le encantaba verlo impaciente por ella además que eso le excitaba, ya podía sentir su propia humedad traspasar sus bragas y su clítoris palpitar aclamando algo de atención.

Sakura sacó su lengua pasando la punta por la cabeza del pene sacándole un estremecimiento al pelinegro, el sentir esa húmeda lengua no sólo le provoco placer sino unas incontables ganas de follarse la boca de su novia. Si seguían así no sólo la boca quisiera penetrarle sino también fallársela por el sexo de ella de una forma tan dura y profunda.

-Mmm… me has hecho adicta a tu sabor. –dijo en un ronroneo para después pasarse la lengua por sus labios de una forma sensual y provocativa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar gruñir sintiéndose más excitado. De forma inconsciente su peli-rosa lo provocaba y ahora que lo hacía de forma consciente lo ponía muy duro.

Sorprendiéndolo Sakura se metió todo lo que pudo del miembro en su boca excitándose al oír el gruñido que afloró de la garganta de su pelinegro. No lo dejó recuperarse de la impresión cuando ella misma comenzó a mover su boca de arriba abajo a la vez que succionaba y repartía lengüetazos mientras que una de sus manos tomo los testículos y comenzó a masajearlos.

Sasuke sólo podía gruñir a la vez que entrecerraba sus ojos a causa del placer. Su amada Sakura era buena en todo y no se diga en el sexo oral, cada día mejoraba en ese aspecto, él era testigo de ello.

Los minutos pasaron y ella seguía haciéndole ese delicioso sexo oral que lo estaba llevando a la cordura, ya se sentía venir, sabía que pronto alcanzaría el orgasmo.

-Sa… Sakura… si sigues… si sigues así me correré rápido. –dice de forma entrecortada mostrando lo mucho que le cuesta hablar.

Pero Sakura no pareció escucharlo, ya que aumentó la intensidad de sus mamadas, como si ella quisiera que se corriera.

Sasuke sintió ese muy agradable cosquilleo que se presentaba en su vientre segundos antes de eyacular, y dicho y hecho a los pocos segundos se corrió a la vez que un fuerte gruñido salía de sus labios.

Sakura sintió el cálido semen del pelinegro dispararse en su boca haciéndola cerrar los ojos, pero en ese momento se oyó la puerta abrirse haciendo que los abra para mirar de reojo y ensancha con terror a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan, no pudo evitar entrar a una especie de shock deseando ser tragada por la tierra, pensando a la vez de todas las personas ¿Por qué él?

Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que tenían un intruso, sus ojos estaban cerrados aun saboreando el delicioso orgasmo que acaba de tener.

Ahí en la puerta estaba parado Itachi usando un delantal blanco con bordados de abanicos de su clan y con una bandeja de comida en manos. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, estaba en una especie de shock también. Al abrir esa puerta sin tocar se imagino ver de todo, menos ver a su cuñada inclinada teniendo su rostro pegado a la entrepierna de su hermanito, no era tonto y sabia que no estaba ahí buscando algo. Además el verle la cara llena de satisfacción a su hermanito, esa cara que pone todo hombre cuando tiene un orgasmo magnífico la conoce muy bien, no por nada él mismo la ha puesto muchas, pero muchas veces.

Sasuke sintió una presencia haciéndolo voltear y ensanchó los ojos a la vez que su mandíbula se desencajaba y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Era más que definitivo que ese era un momento muy vergonzoso para los tres, después de todo ¿a quién no le da vergüenza que tu hermano mayor vea cuando tu novia te está haciendo una mamada?

Rápidamente Itachi les da la espalda no soportando ver ese escena y deseaba no volverla a ver nunca, aún le era algo traumante ver a su hermanito haciendo cosas así con su novia. Una cosa es burlarse cuando no los ve y otra verlas.

-Hagamos una cosa. –dice Itachi dándoles la espalda. –yo saldré, ustedes se limpian y arreglan la ropa, se separan. Un minuto después yo entro tan tranquilo como pensaba hacerlo para entregarles algo de comida y hacemos como que nada pasó, como que yo no vi a mi cuñada violando a mi otouto convaleciente. Borremos este hecho de nuestras cabezas y sigamos con nuestras vidas. –Itachi no se esperó respuesta sabiendo que lo escucharon y sin más salió de la habitación.

Nada más oyó la puerta cerrarse y Sakura se enderezó, y de un saltó se bajo de la cama dándole la espalda al pelinegro para que no vea que su rostro parece tomate de lo rojo que está.

-¿Sakura? –llama Sasuke al verla caminar hacia la ventana y esta detiene su paso más no voltea.

-Me voy.

-¿Por qué? –a Sakura le dieron ganas de cometer homicidio ante la pregunta tan estúpida de su novio.

-Sasuke tu hermano, uno de los hombres más burlones del mundo me vio haciéndote sexo oral.

-Pero él dijo que hará como que no pasó nada. –Sasuke también estaba sonrojado y apenado, pero bueno, el hacer esas cosas entre novios es normal, así que su hermano se jode por abrir la puerta sin tocar antes, él tenía la culpa no ellos, así que se avergüence su hermano no ellos.

-Sasuke, tu hermano dijo eso por el momento, pero nada más espera que se le pase el shock y empezara a sacar burlas, comentarios en doble sentido revelando lo que hicimos, burlas, miradas insinuantes, burlas, señas insinuantes, ¿ya dije burlas? –dice mirándolo sobre su hombro mostrándole su sonrojo, más no le importaba y a Sasuke se le sombreó la frente de negro sabiendo que tenía razón. –lo mejor es que me vaya o es seguro que ahorita terminare matándolo. Deja me desquito con algo de entrenamiento y ya con mi cabeza fría regresaré y le mato el gallo a tu hermano. –Sasuke sabía que su novia estaba en las ultimas de paciencia y si no la dejaba ir terminaría matando a golpes a su hermano mayor, y bueno no es que le moleste eso, así se evita las futuras burlas, pero luego quien le hace de comer, le lava la ropa, le calienta su lechita o le mima ahorita que esta convaleciente.

-Vale. Pero venme a ver pronto. –dice resignado.

-En la noche vengo, cuando el monstruo que tienes por hermano esté dormido. –dice sin más y corre hacia la ventana para saltar de ella.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez nuevamente y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Itachi que tenía los ojos cerrados ante la sonrisa, pero algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro y un tic nervioso estaba en la comisura de su labio.

-¿Algún día le tendrás respeto a tu hermano mayor y no harás esas cosas de día estando yo en el departamento? –pregunta adentrándose a la recámara mientras camina hacia su hermano, sabía que Sakura se había ido ya que sintió el chakra de ella alejarse. –es desagradable verte haciendo esas cosas con tu novia.

-Eso te pasa por abrir la puerta de mi recamara sin tocar. –dice cortante Sasuke a la vez que cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. –además no te hagas el digno, como si nunca lo hubieras visto. Si yo más que nadie se la cantidad de películas y revistas porno que guardas en tu habitación.

-Ya veremos si me entiendes cuando me veas haciendo algo así. –Itachi lo mira con ojos entrecerrados mientras deja la bandeja en el buró y Sasuke hizo una mueca de asco de sólo pensarlo. –mira que yo no te he dado ese ejemplo. Si iba a follar me iba a un hotel, nunca traje a una mujer aquí. –dice con heroísmo y dramático mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

-Si no las traías es porque eran aventurillas. En cambio Sakura es mi novia y la traeré aquí cuantas veces ella y yo queramos. –dice con seguridad.

-Contigo no se puede. –dice con pesar suspirando resignado. –pero cuando tenga novia no te quejes si nos ves en una escena parecida. Ya entenderás lo traumante que es ver a tu hermano así –dice con advertencia apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora.

-Me da igual, ya que al paso que vas con Kaoru, para cuando logres ser su novio y llegues a ese nivel yo ya estaré casado con Sakura teniendo nuestra propia casa e incluso con un par de hijos, así que tendrás el departamento para ti sólo para que folles como conejo. –dice con burla e Itachi lo fulminó con la mirada, más que nada porque algo le decía que tenía razón, y le dio miedo en pesar que para cuando conquiste a Kaoru su hermano MENOR ya hasta padre será. –admítelo aniki, sólo te da envidia porque yo estoy con la mujer que amo y hago toda clase de cosas que los novios hacen. –dice con arrogancia.

-Hm… maldito otouto presumido. –dice molesto no negándolo. – deja de presumirme eso y mejor tápate a tu compadre de batalla que se ve que tiene frío. –dice con burla apuntando a la entrepierna de Sasuke y este bajo la mirada viendo a su compadre al aire, había olvidado taparlo.

_-(con razón tenía __frío ahí)_ –Sasuke rápidamente se tapa con la sabana a la vez que su rostro se sonroja todo y fulmina con la mirada a su hermano que lo miraba con burla.

-Bueno es hora de alimentarte que tienes tres días sin comer y tienes que recuperar energías para que te cures. –dice de forma maternal a la vez que se sienta y pone la bandeja en sus piernas para tomar unos palillos con los que tomo un poco de arroz del cuenco. –aniki te alimentará otouto. –dice juguetón.

-¡No soy un niño! Puedo alimentarme solo. –dice molesto volteando el rostro al ver que su hermano dirigía los palillos a su boca.

-¿Si no eres un niño porque aun te bañas con muñecos de hule? –pregunta con burla disfrutando como el rostro de su hermanito se pone demasiado colorado.

* * *

><p>Desde la muerte del par de ancianos había pasado un par de semanas. Los feudales se creyeron la historia de la rubia, no tenían por qué dudar de ella después de todo era la hokage. Habían decidido que ahora los nuevos consejeros de la hokage serian Hyuga Hiashi y Nara Shikaku, al ser dos ninjas de renombre e inteligentes, los vieron más aptos para desempeñar ese papel.<p>

En cuanto a Sasuke ya estaba muy bien recuperado. Sakura había controlado la vergüenza que sintió ese día que Itachi la torció con las manos en la masa o más bien la boca en la masa, en fin, el caso es que manteniendo la cabeza fría podía aparentar no estar afectada por los comentarios de doble sentido que de repente le dirigía su por desgracia cuñado.

* * *

><p>En la aldea de la arena se encontraba el apuesto y joven Kazekage en su oficina leyendo algunos papeles que tenía que firmar y chequeando las misiones que le llegaban para seleccionar a que ninja asignar.<p>

De pronto se empezó a oír varias explosiones seguidas de algunos gritos. Rápidamente se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana viendo a varios aldeanos correr y algunos siendo ayudados por ninjas, al igual que ver una densa cortina de arena levantarse signo de alguna explosión.

- ¡Gaara! –Temari entró corriendo al despacho, se le veía exaltada y sorprendida.

El pelirrojo volteó a verla mostrando esa tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba pero dejándole ver que tenía su atención y que quería saber lo que pasaba.

- Alguien entró a la aldea y asesinó a todos los guardias. Un jounnin me informó que seis hombres de cabellera naranja, fierros incrustados en el cuerpo y ojos raros entraron a la aldea, y la están atacando. –el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. –pero dijo algo que realmente me sorprendió… llevaban capa negra con nubes rojas. –el pelirrojo ensanchó levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –eso lo confirmó Gaara. No están muertos.

- No estaremos seguros hasta verlos personalmente. De igual manera manda un mensaje a Konoha. Si en verdad son ellos no tenemos suficientes ninjas que estén al nivel de pelear contra ellos y salir vencedores… menos si es ese hombre que nos describiste. –Temari asintió viendo como su hermano corría hacia la ventana. – ¿y Kankuro? –pregunta con preocupación mirándola sobre su hombro al momento que se subió al marco de la ventana.

- Salió a pelear nada mas escuchamos las explosiones. –dice con seriedad dejando ver en sus ojos que también estaba preocupada.

- Haz lo que te dije. Yo buscare a Kankuro y me encargare de salvar la gente que pueda. Cuando termines de mandar el mensaje encárgate con algunos gennin de llevar a todos los aldeanos que puedan a la salida de emergencia. –la rubia asintió viendo como su hermano saltaba de la ventana.

* * *

><p>Tsunade estaba sentada tras su escritorio frente a ella estaba el equipo Gai oyendo atentos la misión que la rubia estaba impartiendo para ellos.<p>

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama! –grita apurada Shizune al momento de abrir de golpe la puerta.

Todos voltearon curiosos viendo a la pelinegra acercarse a la rubia extendiéndole un pequeño pergamino.

- ¡Acaba de llegar esto de la aldea de la arena! – La rubia lo abrió y paseó sus ojos por todo el pergamino ensanchándolos.

- Shizune manda a llamar al equipo Kakashi, Itachi, Yamato y Sai. –la pelinegra asintió firme y salió corriendo de la oficina. –Su misión ha cambiado. –dice firme la rubia mirando al equipo Gai que la miraban curiosos. –la aldea de la arena está siendo atacada. –Gai, Lee, Neji y Tenten ensancharon los ojos levemente mostrando sorpresa mientras que Ayame parecía no importarle. –el Kazekage pide varios ninjas, así que esperen a los demás para que partan inmediatamente y hagan lo posible por llegar lo más rápido.

-¡ Hai! –exclaman firmes Lee, Tenten y Gai.

* * *

><p>Nada más llegaron los demás y todos salieron disparados a la aldea de la arena. Naruto era el que iba más adelante, se le notaba preocupado y apurado, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Después de todo Gaara era un gran amigo de él y estaba en problemas, además que tenía un mal presentimiento. En momentos así era cuando la seriedad lo albergaba cosa que Kaoru noto preocupándose también, muy pocas veces veía a su amigo rubio así de serio e ir callado, sabía que algo le preocupaba.<p>

Mientras tanto los demás iban también serios, sintiéndose curiosos por saber quienes atacan la aldea como para que Gaara pida ayuda de esa forma, según la quinta pidió varios hombres y los mejores, lo que significaba que el enemigo era peligroso. La única que le restaba importancia era Ayame, que iba como si fuera a una misión más.

Pasaron varias horas viajando y ya el sol comenzaba a meterse, sabiendo que faltaba poco ya que el clima seco del desierto comenzaba a sentirse, Kakashi decidió que lo mejor era parar unos diez minutos para que todos descansen un poco, sin importar los alegatos del rubio por seguir.

* * *

><p>Tsunade tenía sus codos apoyados en el escritorio, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en estas. En sus ojos se notaba preocupación y estaba pensativa. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso le preocupaba.<p>

- Como amo hacer esto. –dijo una voz masculina atrás de ella a la vez que sintió unas manos apretarle los senos provocando que su piel se le erice como gato.

Sin más le dio un codazo hundiéndole la nariz al pervertido que le había manoseado los senos. Furiosa se puso de pie viendo a Jiraiya tirado en el piso con la nariz sumida y los ojos en forma de espiral.

- Maldito depravado. –dice molesta con una vena hinchada en su frente.

- Es raro verte metida en tus pensamientos sin estar alerta, así que aproveché. –dice con voz gangosa el sannin a la vez que se sentaba y se sobaba la zona golpeada, no viendo como la vena en la frente de la rubia se hinchaba mas.

- Pagarás por pasarte de aprovechado. –dice tétrica comenzando a tronarse los dedos y el sannin pasó saliva con dificultad.

- Antes de que me golpes dime la razón que te tiene tan preocupada. –dice rápidamente esperando que con eso se le olvide la razón por la que lo quería golpear. –llego a la aldea y lo primero que hago es venir a visitar a mi vieja amiga topándome con ella preocupada. –dice con falsa preocupación, esperando que así la rubia no lo mate.

Tsunade suspira con pesadez y se deja caer con pesadez a la silla.

- Hace unas horas llego un mensaje de la arena. Esta siendo atacada y Gaara me pidió ayuda. Específicamente me pido algunos de los ninjas más experimentados, que hayan tenido batallas con Akatsuki. –lo último no se los informó a los demás por precaución. Jiraiya ensanchó los ojos entendiendo la preocupación de su amiga.

- ¿Crees que algunos de ellos este vivo?

- Sabíamos que Zetsu estaba vivo, pero no creo que esa planta sea tan poderosa como para pedir a varios hombres y mucho menos lo creo como para que sola ataque una aldea de ninjas. –Jiraiya asintió dándole la razón. –se supone que todos los Akatsuki peligrosos están muertos, pero el mensaje de Gaara me preocupa… tal vez solo nos hicieron pensar que murieron

- O tal vez los enemigos que atacaron la arena son igual de poderosos que ellos. –dice con seriedad Jiraiya. –no te centres en una sola posibilidad Tsunade, puede haber varias, aún así ninguna es razón como para tomárselo a la ligera. Yo mismo iré a la arena para investigar mejor, y por si te hace sentir más segura para ayudar a los que mandaste, después de todo yo también tengo experiencia con Akatsuki. –dice juguetón sonriéndole, tratando de trasmitirle apoyo y la rubia le sonrío agradecida.

- Lamento molestarte después de que acabas de llegar a la aldea y seguramente estás cansado.

- ¡Baa…! No estoy cansado… de hecho llegué ayer a la aldea pero fui a visitar un burdel. –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja izquierda de la rubia, pero el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada desvió su atención a esta.

- ¡Adelante! –la puerta se abre dejando ver a Shikamaru, Ino y Choji, los cuales se adentraron hasta colocarse a unos pasos frente al escritorio.

- ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?

- Perfectamente. –contesta alegre Ino.

- Me alegro. Dejen el reporte y prepárense porque junto con Jiraiya saldrán a otra misión. –los tres chicos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

- Que problemático. –dice resignado Shikamaru, apenas llega de una misión y lo mandan a otra, esa sí que era mala suerte y el que deseaba ir a su lugar favorito para ver las nubes.

* * *

><p>Estaban a pocos metros de la aldea de la arena, podían ver desde donde estaban. Todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, la aldea se veía destrozada, con sólo decir que la entrada estaba hecha añicos. Cortinas de humo y tierra se desprendían.<p>

No podían creer la intensidad del ataque. Mientras corrían se preguntaban qué clase de enemigo pudo haber dejado una aldea como la arena así. Y esperaban haber llegado a tiempo. Cuando pasaron la entrada a los lejos Sakura distinguió un enorme perro de tres cabezas lo que le hizo ensanchar los ojos y detener su paso de golpe.

- No… no es posible. –todos detuvieron su paso al escucharla y la voltearon a ver notando como esta tenía los ojos muy abiertos mirando a cierta dirección, por lo que todos miraron para ver lo que la tenia así de sorprendida viendo a la enorme bestia que lanzaba ataques desde su boca seguramente al ninja contra el que peleaba.

- ¿Qué pasa frente de coco? ¿Te dan miedo los perritos? –pregunta Ayame con burla, más alzó una ceja al ver que Sakura pareció no escucharla seguía viendo al enorme perro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? –pregunta Sasuke preocupado poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- No, no estoy bien. ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? Yo lo maté, no tiene por qué estar aquí. –dice furiosa mirando a Sasuke y este al igual que los demás se extrañó porque le hablara así.

- Cálmate Sakura y explícate mejor. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

- ¡No me pidas que me calme! –grita furiosa a la vez que el rin´negan aparecía en sus ojos. – ¡yo maté cada uno de sus cuerpos y lo mate a él! ¡Ahora estoy viendo una de sus invocaciones y me pides que me calme!

- Sa… -Sasuke cortó su frase al sentir el suelo temblar haciéndolo mirar hacia abajo al igual que los demás.

En eso oyeron varias paredes ser derrumbadas haciéndoles levantar la mirada viendo a un enorme rinoceronte corriendo hacia ellos pero lo que más les sorprendió es que ese animal tenía los ojos igual a los de Sakura cuando activa su kekkei genkai.

Cada uno saltó esquivando el enorme rinoceronte. Sakura fue la única que no se movió, se mantuvo de pie mirando a la enorme bestia a los ojos.

- ¡SAKURA! –grita Sasuke al ver que no se movía y el enorme animal corría a ella con la segura intención de envestirla.

Pero para sorpresa de todos que miraban a Sakura como una autentica suicida vieron como el enorme animal se detenía a solos unos pocos centímetros de la chica que seguía mirando al rinoceronte con absoluto odio.

Encima de la cabeza del rinoceronte apareció una figura pequeña, parecía ser una chica con cabellos largo recogido en una coleta, de color naranja, con varias perforaciones en el rostro, pero lo que más les sorprendió a todos es verle esos ojos iguales a los del rinoceronte y Sakura, sumándosele esa capa que usaba muy conocida para todos.

-Nee-san tiene una hermana con color de pelo igual de raro. –grita sorprendida Kaoru tocándose las mejillas y una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de Sai que estaba alado de ella.

-Tal vez es el clan de la frente de coco. Y dicho clan tiene animales gigantes con ojos iguales. –dice pensativa Ayame y Tenten que estaba a su lado le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Ninguno de los demás sabían quien era esa pequeña mujer, lo único que sabían era que dicha chica usaba la misma capa de los enemigos de la aldea, aquellos que mataron hace unos meses.

-Tal vez la hermana perdida de Sakura-chan está reuniendo nuevos Akatsuki. –dice pensativo el rubio y a Kakashi le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca aunque ahora que lo pensaba era una buena explicación.

-¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu padre que vino desde la muerte a verte? –dice la mujer extendiendo sus brazos a sus lados como esperando el abrazo. Su voz era suave y no denotaba sentimiento alguno.

Todos ensancharon los ojos al oír la revelación. Se suponía que el padre de Sakura estaba muerto, ella misma lo había matado y el mejor testigo de eso era Jiraiya, incluso el mismo Madara lo había revelado antes de su muerte.

-Otouto tu suegro aparte de raro parece y tiene voz de niñita. –dice con burla Itachi.

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke que estaban a su lado fueron los únicos que lo escucharon, el primero negó divertido y el segundo frunció el entrecejo, sabía que ese no era el cuerpo del verdadero padre de Sakura pero al parecer si era uno de los que controlaba.

-Lo único que te daré será una paliza que te regresará nuevamente al infierno… Nagato. –dice amenazante a la vez que lleva su mano al mango de su espada y la desenfunda saltando a la cabeza del rinoceronte quedando frente a la mujer de estatura más pequeña que ella.

La mujer mantenía sus brazos extendidos y comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura mientras que ésta rápidamente ponía su espada frente a ella usándola como escudo sin apartar su mirada de esos ojos que la miraban.

Todos miraban atentos la escena, no se atrevían a intervenir. La mujer siguió caminando y para sorpresa a todos e incluso de la misma Sakura abrazo a la peli-rosa enterrándose la espada en el estomago en el proceso.

-Huye de aquí… huye de él. –susurra tan quedito que de no ser porque la peli-rosa estaba muy pegada a ella no la hubiera escuchado.

-¿De qué hablas? –dice molesta sintiendo repulsión ante el abrazo, más al sentir el cuerpo apretarla más a ella, intentándose clavar más la espada.

-Esta vez yo no puedo protegerte y Konan tampoco. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo mostrándose más furiosa.

-¡No necesito que me protejas de nada! –grita furiosa mientras pone una de sus manos en el hombro de la mujer y la aleja aventándola con brusquedad a la vez que con su otra mano jala el mango de la espada hacia ella haciendo que la mujer caiga de sentón.

-Eres una tonta al no escuchar mis advertencias. –dice la mujer mostrando furia en su voz. –entiende que no puedo evitar matarte esta vez… si se me ordena no podré detenerme. –al levantar su rostro Sakura mira como fruncía el entrecejo al igual que ella. No pudo evitar reír, de una forma algo desquiciada a la vez que se tapaba los ojos con una de sus manos.

-La hemos perdido. Se volvió completamente loca. –dice Kaoru algo sorprendida y sintiendo un escalofrió de miedo al oír por primera vez a Sakura reír, y de esa forma. Sai asintió dándole la razón, pero sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

-Te compadezco otouto, la familia con la que terminaras aparentando está muy loca. –dice con lastima Itachi mientras pone una mano en su hombro tratando de transmitirle consuelo.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo sin apartar la mirada de su novia, ni siquiera había prestado atención al comentario de Itachi. Sentía que la peli-rosa estaba en un estado desequilibrado en este momento y faltaba poco para que perdiera la cordura. Eso mismo podía notar Kakashi, que sabía que con todo lo que esa chica había vivido era una suerte que estuviera un poco cuerda, pero tal parece que todo tiene un límite.

-Arruinaste mi infancia traumándome. Me hiciste vivir con miedo de ti, miedo que después se convirtió en odio. Me hiciste desear por años sólo tu muerte. Lo consigo finalmente y cuando logro vivir un poco mi vida, regresas del maldito infierno y me sales con estas chorradas de que quieres protegerme. –dice de forma fría al dejar de reír, pero sin quitar la mano de sus ojos. – ¿Qué sigue? ¿Me confirmarás lo que dijo Madara hace unos meses: que todo lo hiciste porque me amabas y buscabas hacerme fuerte de esa manera? –Pain ensanchó los ojos mostrando sorpresa ante sus palabras y Sakura quitó la mano de sus ojos mostrando como estos mostraban desesperación e incluso algo de locura.

-Eres mi hija, todo lo que tenía. Es lógico que te amo tanto como amé a tu madre. Y solo quería que fueras fuerte para no perderte.

-¡Tú no nos amabas a ninguna de las dos! –grita furiosa, sus ojos se ensombrecían más dejando ver que cada segundo su poca cordura se estaba yendo. Los demás no sabían que hacer o que decir, en verdad estaban sorprendidos. –la violaste, la mataste y a mí me quitaste dos veces mi familia cuando sólo era una niña maldita sea. –no lo podía evitar sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas y todos se sorprendieron más, era la primera vez que la veían llorar, la primera vez que veían lagrimas salir de los ojos de esa mujer tan fría y sádica.

Sasuke no lo soporto más y saltó quedando enfrente de Sakura, como si intentara protegerla. Le dolía verla sufrir y perder la cordura, y el control de esa forma. Si ese hombre o mujer, lo que sea lastimaba a la mujer que ama con sus palabras, la lastimaba tanto como para hacerla llorar él no dejaría que lo siga haciendo.

Pain frunció el entrecejo, mas al ver como lo miraba ese pelinegro, pero al ver el sharingan en sus ojos se sorprendió, no lo demostró, pero lo hizo, aún así su entrecejo fruncido seguía y no apartaba sus ojos de los de él.

-No te metas niñato. –ordena poniéndose de pie.

-Sakura. –Sasuke voltea sobre su hombro cambiando su mirada gélida por una cálida que aún usando el sharingan transmitía lo que quería. –mi suegro es exasperante ¿no te molesta que lo vuelva a matar? –pregunta con burla. El sólo ver los ojos de Sasuke le hizo recobrar un poco de compostura y más al oírlo hablar, con sólo verlo sabía que él siempre estará con ella y no la dejará caer.

Pain ensanchó los ojos entendiendo que ese mocoso y la peli-rosa tenían un lazo especial, en resumen una relación amorosa.

-Protégela si puedes… Uchiha. –al instante un hombre alto, robusto, de piel, acanelada, rostro tosco, a la vez apuesto, con cabello corto y puntiagudo, con varias perforaciones, usaba las misma capa y el rin´negan en sus ojos apareció alado de la mujer.

-¿protegerme? ¿quien dijo que lo hará? –dice con burla Sakura poniéndose alado de Sasuke dejando ver que había recuperado el control, e incluso sus lágrimas se había limpiado –sólo me va a ayudar a jugar contigo. –Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida mirando con burla a Pain.

-CHICOS TENEMOS UNA MISION PENDIENTE. DEJEMOS QUE SAKURA Y SASUKE SE ENCARGUEN DE ESTE ASUNTO FAMILIAR. –dice Kakashi comenzando a correr adentrándose más a la aldea.

-KAKASHI TIENE RAZON, ANDANDO EQUIPO. –Gai comenzó a correr siendo seguido por su equipo.

-¡SUERTE CON EL SUEGRO OTOUTO! –grita Itachi antes de salir corriendo sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Sasuke.

-¡SUERTE! –dice Naruto corriendo a la par con Kaoru.

-¡Naruto! –lo llama Sakura haciendo que detenga su paso y voltee a verla. –hay más raritos con fierros incrustados y cabello naranja. Así que cuídate. –el rubio asintió y siguió corriendo, tenía que encontrar a Gaara.

-Y bueno ya que estamos solo la familia… hay que empezar a conocernos ¿no lo cree suegro? –dice con burla Sasuke girando las aspas de su sharingan.

-Insolente. –dicen ambos Pain fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que Sakura sonrío con burla, eso de que Sasuke haga enojar a Pain comenzaba a gustarle.

* * *

><p>Los demás seguían corriendo cuando a lo lejos divisaron un enorme puño de arena golpear a un enorme panda. Sabiendo que se trataba de Gaara aceleraron el paso.<p>

Pero un aleteo que provoco una fuerte corriente de aire seguido del sonido que hace un ave les hizo detenerse y que miraran hacia arriba viendo una enorme ave de extraños colores y aspecto horripilante, la cual descendió hacia ellos haciendo que todos saltaran a un lado quitándose de su paso, pero el ave comenzó a seguir a Ayame volando en lo bajo.

-¡Ayúdame puchunguito esta avezota me quiere de alimento para sus feos polluelos! –gritaba Ayame corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con el enorme ave siguiéndola.

Todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca como Ayame corría huyendo de la enorme ave. Cuando Kaoru vio a Ayame correr hacia donde esta ella ensanchó los ojos horrorizada.

-¡Corre a donde sea menos hacia mí! –grita Kaoru comenzando a correr a la par que Ayame cuando llegó a ella y ahora el ave las seguía a ambas haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de todos los que las veían.

_-(Se supone que ambas son ninjas ¿por que huyen del ave cuando bien pueden derrotarla con alguno de sus ataques?)_ –pensaban Neji, Yamato, Tenten y Sai mientras los veían.

-¡Ayúdame Kao-chan! –grita Ayame cuando sintió que el ave la tomaba de la blusa y comenzaba a elevarse.

Kaoru por reflejo estiro su mano para ayudarla y Ayame sin pensarlo la tomo, pero el ave se elevo mas llevándose sin problemas a ambas chicas.

-¡Seremos comida de pájaros! –se oyó el grito de ambas a los lejos y los demás miraban el ave alejarse sin más con sus dos compañeras.

-Y ahí van. –dice resignado Kakashi.

-¡Kao-chan! –grita Naruto preocupado.

-¡Aya-chan! –ahora fue Lee quien grito preocupado por su compañera.

-El puchunguito y yo iremos a buscarlas. Los demás sigan en lo que estábamos antes de que secuestren estúpidamente a dos de nuestras compañeras. –dice resignado Itachi.

-¿Por qué yo? –dice molesto Neji fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Míralo que mono, ya sabe que es él cuando decimos puchunguito. –dice con burla Kakashi y ahora la mirada fulminante de Neji se dirigió a Kakashi que le importo lo mismo que a Itachi, ósea nada. Mientras que los demás se tapaban la boca para contener la carcajada.

-En cuanto al porque tú, pues porque es tu puchunguita una de las implicadas en el asunto. Es tu deber como puchunguito macho salvarla. –dice con burla Itachi caminando a él y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para llevárselo a rastras y Neji se dejo llevar mientras murmuraba todo insulto hacia el Uchiha y Hatake.

-Bueno nosotras sigamos. –dice tranquilo Kakashi quitando su divertida mirada de ese par que se alejaba para mantener su mirada hacia donde Gaara ahora mantenía una pelea contra dos invocaciones.

* * *

><p>El ave volaba, volaba, volaba, volaba ¿y qué creen? Así es; ¡volaba! En el pico del ave seguía atorada la blusa de Ayame la cual tenía a Kaoru tomada de la mano.<p>

-¿Sabes Kao-chan? –dice pensativa y la pelinegra levanto la mirada para verla. –nunca había visto el mundo desde aquí.

-Es verdad. –dice Kaoru mirando hacia abajo con tranquilidad.

-Esto hace que me dé cuenta de algo.

Kaoru asintiendo pensando que al igual que ella se daba cuenta de lo hermoso que se ve el mundo desde ahí, bueno se vería hermoso sino volaran encima de una aldea destruida y lo hicieran sobre un hermoso prado.

-Que la gente es muy pequeña, parecen hormiguitas. –Kaoru nada más porque no pudo no cayo estilo anime. – ¿sabes otra cosa Kao-chan?

-¿Qué? –pregunta levantando nuevamente la mirada.

-Me está sudando la mano. –Kaoru ensancho los ojos horrorizada mirando la mano que Ayame le sostenía y que efectivamente por el sudor y el peso hacia que el agarre se aflojara.

-Aya-chan no me sueltes, sino lo haces prometo regalarte unos bóxer de Neji. No sé cómo le hago pero de que te los consigo, los consigo. –dice suplicante mirando mas asustada la mano.

-Lo intento Kao-chan, enserio… pero cada segundo resbalas m-as. –dice con pesar.

-¡Kami-sama no quiero morir! –grita con lamento Kaoru. –si me salvas de esta prometo que ya no dormiré con conejos de peluche… ¡ah…! –el grito de Kaoru se escucho cuando el agarre se rompió a causa del sudor.

-¡Kao-chan! –grita Ayame estirando su mano viendo a Kaoru con lagrimas en los ojos mientras gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello (que de hecho si se le iba) al caer. –era tan buena chica. –dice con lamento y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El ave siguió volando alejándose de donde cayó Kaoru, en eso sintió el agarre en su blusa aflojarse haciéndola levantar la mirada viendo al ave mucho más arriba que ella.

-Oh. –exclamo Ayame al momento de mirar hacia abajo viendo el suelo cada vez más cerca y los árboles ya no le parecían chiquitos. – ¡NO QUIERO MORIR VIRGEN! –grita con pesar mientras más lagrimas caen de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Kaoru estaba agarrada de la rama de un árbol mirando hacia abajo. Suspiro aliviada, el sostenerse de esa rama la salvo de una muy fea caída. Un raro sonido hizo que mirara hacia la rama y sus ojos mostraron nuevamente horror al ver que esta se comenzaba a quebrar. Usando sus neuronas se soltó y sonrío con arrogancia al caer de pie sin problemas mostrando que el entrenamiento ninja si le sirvió, pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando la misma rama de la que segundos antes se sostenía le cayó en la cabeza partiéndose por la mitad dejando un gran chichón.<p>

-Maldita rama. –dice con lamento al sobarse el chichón.

-Que cruel eres con la rama que te salvo la vida. –dice una voz masculina delante de ella haciendo que levante la mirada viendo a un encapuchado.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta en forma de orden a la vez que se pone en posición de pelea.

-Que mal educado soy. No me presenté… mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto. –dice bajándose la capucha dejando ver ese raro aspecto de serpiente.

-No te conozco. –dice indiferente dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse, su padre le enseñó a no hablar con extraños, menos cuando estos tienen aspecto raro… pero deja su pie en el aire y ensancha los ojos al sentir a ese extraño atrás de ella, muy pegado para su gusto y amenazándola con un kunai en el cuello.

-¿Tu papi no te enseñó a no darle la espalda a una persona cuando no sabes si es amigo o enemigo? –pregunta con burla y Kaoru frunció el entrecejo a la vez que hacia aparecer cuchillas de chakra en sus muñequeras.

* * *

><p>Ayame estaba tirada boca arriba en el piso dentro de una recamara, que mas bien parecía una enorme bodega. En el techo se veía la silueta de ella como agujero dejando ver que de ahí es donde entro.<p>

-Me dolió mucho. –dice con pesar sabiendo que lo más seguro mañana la espalda le dolerá horrores.

Con algo de dificultad se sentó dejando ver varios trozos de concreto en su cabello que fueron resbalando al suelo. Algunos raspones se dejaban ver en su piel expuesta que estaba algo enrojecida.

-Ni el fuego evito que fuera dolorosa la caída. –exclama con pesar, pero en eso sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando incredulidad y miedo cuando sintió una presencia aparecer atrás de ella.

Con lentitud volteo su rostro y la persona a quien vio la hizo palidecer.

_-(Hace mucho que no sabía lo que era temer, pero… pero ese hombre me provoca un miedo como no lo ha hecho nadie)_ –cada segundo Ayame estaba más pálida que una hoja y sus ojos mostraban el horror que sintió. –tu… se suponía que estabas muerto.

-Bien lo dijiste Aya-chan, se suponía. –dice de una forma amigable, aniñada y confianzuda mientras se pone en cuclillas quedando a su altura. –por eso uno debe de asegurarse de ver el cuerpo del "muerto". –cuando dice la última palabra simula hacer comillas con sus dedos. –o al menos asegurarse de que el jutsu que le lanzaron lo dejó hecho cenizas. –dice de una forma como si le explicara una lección a un perro. –por cierto ¿recuerdas esa vez que yo quería matar a Sakura-chan y tu cagaste mi plan cuando estaba por conseguirlo?... supongo que sí. –dice con burla sin esperar respuesta, sabía que la chica estaba en una especie de shock y atemorizada, pero lo escuchaba. –vine especialmente a pagarte este favor, aunque no sabía que vendrías, mantenía la esperanza que así fuera… bien dicen que la esperanza nunca muere. –exclama mas aniñado. –no pienso matarte… no aún. Digamos que solo te daré una parte del pago. Me gusta divertirme con mis presas. –dice burlón. – ¿tienes miedo? –pregunta de forma tenebrosa usando su verdadero tono de voz y el sharingan se dejo ver en el agujero de su máscara.

-¿Miedo a morir? No. Tengo miedo a no cumplir unas de las cosas a la que más empeño y valioso de mi tiempo le he puesto, pero si dices que no me matarás aún cabe la posibilidad de que lo cumpla, y así la próxima vez que vengas a cobrarme otro pago te mate. –dice cortante, ya saliendo del pequeño estado de shock en el que entró y ocultando el temor que le tenía. Madara soltó una fuerte carcajada burlona.

-Olvidaba que uno de tus objetivos es el mismo que el mío. –dice divertido poniéndose de pie.

_-(¿Cómo lo sabe?)_ –Ayame frunció el entrecejo mientras se ponía de pie sin apartar su vista de él.

-Eso es un peligro, aunque igual si lo consigues antes que yo. Yo terminaré adueñándome de el. –dice aún manteniendo ese tono burlón. –y bueno, aunque dije que no te matara, no sé si lo consiga. Suelo perder el control muy fácilmente con las personas a las que les tengo cierto coraje, ¿y qué crees? Tú eres una de ellas… así que me disculpo de una vez si no cumplo mi palabra. –Ayame frunció el entrecejo, sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas, y lo que es peor él no la dejara huir.

* * *

><p>Neji e Itachi seguían corriendo buscando a las dos secuestradas, o futuras alimento de pájaros. Ambos tenían activado su kekkei genkai.<p>

-Kaoru está a cincuenta metros hacia adelante, pero Ayame no está con ella… otra persona es quien la acompaña. –informa Neji frunciendo el entrecejo, ese chakra se le hacía conocido, pero no podía creer que se tratara de él.

-Andando. –Itachi acelero su paso teniendo un extraño presentimiento y Neji lo imitó.

Cuando ambos finalmente llegaron hacia donde estaba Kaoru la vieron a esta dándoles la espalda, ante el aspecto se notaba que apenas y había comenzado una batalla con quien estaba delante de ella. Y estaban sorprendidos al ver a ese hombre, era nada más y nada menos que Kabuto, pero lo que les sorprendió más fue el aspecto que ahora él tenía.

-Pero si tenemos compañía. –dice Kabuto con burla mirando a los varones y Kaoru los miró sobre su hombro.

-No se metan, esta viborita es mía. –dice con firmeza la pelinegra.

-Oh pero ya no puedo seguir jugando con ninguno de ustedes. –dice con burla. –tengo que reunirme con mi compañero. –Kabuto miraba su muñeca como si un reloj trajera ahí.

-¿Tú planeaste el ataque a la aldea? –pregunta en forma de orden Itachi.

-En parte. –dice con burla. –pero pronto se enteraran quien fue el que tuvo más créditos en el plan. –nada mas termina su frase y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Maldito loco, escapó. –exclama molesta Kaoru.

-Neji. –Itachi mira de reojo al mencionado y este miraba con atención a todos lados.

-Veinte metros al noroeste. –dice empezando a correr e Itachi sin pensarlo lo sigue. Kaoru alza una ceja extrañada y curiosa comienza a seguirlos también.

* * *

><p>El segundo Pain que había aparecido yacía en el suelo completamente inerte. Ahora Sasuke y Sakura peleaban contra tres de las invocaciones del otra Pain. El rinoceronte, un ciempiés gigante y el enorme perro de aspecto monstruoso. El último era el que más se les dificultaba porque se multiplicaba cada que le daban un ataque que creían matarlo.<p>

Sakura sabía que la única forma de matarlos era matando al invocador, y para entretener a las bestias apenas invocar ella misma a unas de sus serpientes, como le hizo la última vez que peleo sola contra Pain.

Se mordió uno de sus dedos para sacarse un poco de sangre y hacer los sellos en lo que Sasuke entretenía a las vestías, pero detuvo su acción cuando las bestias desaparecieron en una enorme nube de humo.

-Hacen buen equipo. Sólo en unos minutos ambos mataron a uno de los nuevos Pain. –dice indiferente el Pain que quedaba con ellos. –lamento no poder quedarme. Me tengo que ir. –dice dando media vuelta y comenzando a saltar los tejados alejándose.

-Eso sí que no. No te irás. –dice molesta Sakura comenzando a seguirlo.

-¡Aún tenemos mucho que conocer uno del otro suegro! –grita Sasuke comenzando a seguirlos también.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari y los demás estaban peleando contra las monstruosa invocaciones y algunos de los Pain, pero de la nada las invocaciones desaparecieron en una enorme nube de humo y los Pain dejaron de pelear saltando unos metros hacia atrás para alejarse de sus contrincantes.<p>

Los cuatro Pain se dan media vuelta y comienzan a saltar los tejados alejándose. Kakashi frunció el entrecejo, no podía creer que se alejaran así porque si. Sabiendo que pasaba algo comenzó a seguirlos.

-¡Senpai! –grita Yamato preocupado.

-¡No dejare que huyan cobardes dattebayo! –grita Naruto comenzándolos a seguir también.

-Tú también Naruto-kun. –dice resignado Yamato comenzando a seguirlos.

-¿Qué crees que pase Gaara? ¿Por qué habrán huido así? –pregunta curioso Kankuro mientras camina hacia su hermano.

-Es como si quisieran ser seguidos. –dice con seriedad Gaara. –si sólo quisieran hacer retirada lo hubieran hecho de otra forma, no así.

-¿Insinúas que es una trampa? –pregunta Temari acercándose a su hermano.

-Son muy obvios, pero tal vez eso sea. –dice pensativo el pelirrojo saltando a un tejado para comenzar a seguirlos.

-¡Espera Gaara! ¡Puede ser una trampa, no caigas tan fácilmente en ella! –grita Temari más su hermano la ignoró, así que suspirando resignada comenzó a seguirlo. Kankuro se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y los comenzó a seguir también, al igual que los demás.

* * *

><p>Neji seguía corriendo hacia Kabuto guiando a los demás. Se le hacía raro que el peli-blanco haya ido tan lento además que desapareció y reapareció algo cerca, sabiendo que él era un Hyuga y lo podía detectar, era como si quisiera que lo siguieran.<p>

Más delante de Kabuto divisó una especie de bodega que era rodeada por un campo de chakra, enfocando más su mirada y ensanchó los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces acelero mucho mas su paso.

-¿Qué viste Puchunguito?... ¡espera! –grita Itachi corriendo más rápido para darle alcance. Kaoru frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus puños a la vez que aumentaba su paso.

* * *

><p>Kabuto saltó a la cima del campo de chakra que rodeaba una enorme bodega. Sonrió con burla cuando vio al par de chicos junto con Kaoru llegar. Justo en ese momento los cinco Pain que quedaban saltaron colocándose alado del peli-blanco.<p>

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Yamato, Sai, Gai, Lee y Tenten llegaron sólo que de diferentes direcciones, y se colocaron alado de Neji, Itachi y Kaoru. Todos miraban atentos a los Pain que estaban con Kabuto, aunque muchos mostraron sorpresa al ver el aspecto del peliblanco en especial que él acompañe a los Pain.

-Tu planeaste esto Kabuto. –no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Sakura la había hecho y miraba furiosa a Kabuto, ahora todo tenía lógica para ella, seguramente Kabuto fue quien uso la técnica de Orochimaru para revivir a su padre y estando ya esté vivo juntara nuevos cuerpos para manipular.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, es nada más que a la zorra peli-rosa. –dice con burla y mirándola con desdén. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Tks… ¿aun me odias porque el amor de tu vida me prefería a mí y deseaba mi cuerpo? –pregunta con burla.

-¡Buena esa cuñada! –dice divertido y Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara. Mientras que los demás se aguantaban la risa, más al ver que Kabuto la fulminó con la mirada. El único que se mantenía serio mirando hacia la bodega era Neji, que gracias a su kekkei genkai podía saber lo que pasaba dentro.

-¡Dile que ya la deje! –grita Neji furioso levantando la mirada por primera vez para ver a Kabuto y todos lo miran como si estuviera loco, no sabían de lo que hablaba. –la va a matar. –susurra y sólo Itachi y Kaoru que estaban a su lado lo escucharon, por lo que sus entrecejos se fruncieron. Kabuto soltó una fuerte carcajada burlona.

-¿Quién soy yo para privarle su diversión? –pregunta con burla cuando dejo de reír.

¿de quién hablan? –pregunta Naruto mirando a Neji notando como este apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué pasa Neji? –Tenten se acerca hacia su amigo, sabía que él podía ver algo que ellos no. (me sorprende su inteligencia ¬¬)

-Ma… Madara la está matando. –dice mirando a su compañera, sus ojos se mantenían fríos con el byakugan en ellos, pero su voz se quebró un poco.

-¿Dijiste Madara? –dice sorprendido Itachi y todos ensancharon los ojos al igual que él.

-¡¿También lo reviviste? –pregunta furiosa Sakura mirando a Kabuto.

-¿Por qué revivir a alguien que no estaba muerto? –pregunta con burla disfrutando la sorpresa que los ojos de muchos mostraban, en especial los ojos de Sakura.

-Espera… ¿dijiste que la estaba matando? –Itachi miro a Neji, algo hizo click en su cabeza, más cuando lo vio asentir, e Itachi no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada horrorizada hacia la bodega.

-¿a quién están matando? –pregunta el rubio desesperado por no entender.

-¿Quién no está aquí? –pregunta Kakashi con seriedad, al igual que Itachi ya sabía quien estaba dentro con Madara.

-No sé quien falta sensei. ¿quiere que pase lista o qué? no hay tiempo para eso dattebayo… ¿o de casualidad sabe los nombres de todos los ninjas de aquí? –dice con molesta el rubio ya harto de no entender del todo haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Sai y Yamato.

El campo de chakra desapareció justo en el segundo que Madara apareció delante de Kabuto, pero eso no fue lo que les sorprendió de sobre manera sino el ver como el enmascarado sostenía de los cabellos a Ayame, que parecía una muñeca de trapo, con la ropa desgarrada por los ataques, heridas en todo el cuerpo, las cuales sangraban, en especial las más profundas que estaban en su vientre, pierna y su pecho del lado derecho. Algunos mechones platas de la chica estaban teñidos de sangre y se le veía sangrar de la nuca seguramente por un golpe. En resumen su aspecto era deplorable, considerarían un milagro si estaba consciente. Y Madara estaba como si nada, dejando ver que se divirtió jugando con la chica mientras la torturaba, lo que les hizo sentir algo de lastima a varios con solo verla.

Neji al verla en ese estado sintió que se le oprimía de forma dolorosa el corazón, si con sólo ver como la golpeaba ese maldito y le enterraba una y otra vez la espada en el vientre le partió el alma ahora ver a todo color como la dejó se lo desgarró. No se daba cuenta de lo que sentía y la razón por la que lo sentía, no estaba para pensar en eso ahora. Entonces la furia lo albergo, tenía unas intensas ganas de matar a ese Uchiha que aún sostenía de los cabellos a Ayame, pero antes quería hacerlo pagar, hacerlo sufrir cien veces peor de lo que él hizo sufrir a Ayame. No entendía los sentimientos que tenia ahorita mucho menos la razón, y no quería entenderlos. Sus puños se apretaron a tal grado de hacerlos sangrar.

-¡Pero si vinieron todos tus amigos Aya-chan! –exclama emocionado y de forma aniñada. –o compañeros, como sea. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –no seas maleducada y salúdalos. –dice juguetón cuando con su mano libre toma la mano de la chica y la agita simulando saludarlo.

_-(te estás pasando imbécil)_ –Sakura frunció el entrecejo y así lo tenían todos al ver como el Uchiha seguía jugando con el cuerpo inerte de la peli-plata.

-Déjala. –gruñe Neji furioso.

-¿Eh? –Madara lo mira indiferente.

-¡SUELTALA! –grita mostrando más furia haciendo sonreír divertido bajo su máscara.

Neji estaba por echársele encima pero haciéndole una especie de llave por atrás que agarraba sus brazos Itachi lo detuvo. Sabía que el Hyuga estaba dominado por la furia y así no se debe pelear, aunque tenía que admitir que él también estaba enojado y es que se pasó, por muy maldita que sea Ayame no se le debió torturar así, y aún seguir jugando con ella.

-Si hasta las basuras tienen gente que las defiende… pero bueno eso ya lo sabía después de todo Sakura-chan también tiene sus defensores. –dice con burla dejando ver que se divertía de lo lindo. –pero como no tengo nada en contra de ti Hyuga cumpliré tu pedido. –Madara suelta el cabello de Ayame haciéndola caer en seco al techo de la bodega, después como si de basura se tratara la pateo haciéndola rodar hasta la orilla y caer, pero Gaara reacciono rápido y haciendo salir la arena de su calabaza formando una enorme mano la sostuvo en el aire.

Todos estaban furiosos al ver como Madara trataba a una persona, se les notaba en el rostro, incluso los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado de azul a rojo.

-Suéltame Uchiha. –gruñe molesto Neji e Itachi lo suelta sabiendo que ya que soltaron a Ayame no iba a hacer nada, o al menos eso esperaba.

Neji camino hacia donde la enorme mano de arena iba bajando despacio a la chica, pero antes de que la coloque en el suelo el castaño salto cayendo de pie alado de Ayame y se inclino para cargarla con absoluto cuidado.

La arena comenzó a dispersarse y Neji sin problemas cayó de pie al suelo. Se dejo caer de rodillas y le removió el cabello ensangrentado a la chica apartándoselo de la cara.

Aunque no lo admitirá cuando iban de misión siempre le enternecía ver a Ayame dormida, pero esta vez no fue así, el corazón se le estrujo de sobremanera al verle los ojos cerrados, uno de ellos morado, además que el rostro de ella tenía varios cortes seguramente hechos con la espada del Uchiha, sin contar que de ambas comisuras de los labios se escurrían hilillos de sangre.

Ninguno mostró la sorpresa que sintieron al ver a Neji así con una chica. Sasuke, Naruto e Itachi apartaron su mirada de él, sintiéndose mal, no querían imaginar cómo estarían ellos si la chica que les gusta o aman estaría así.

-Conmovedora escena. –dice con burla Madara apartando su vista para ver a los demás que lo miraban furiosos, cosa que le encanto. –bueno Aya-chan me dio un leve pago de lo que me debía. El meterse en mis cosas no es bueno, no les conviene y Aya-chan ya sabe la razón. –dice con falso pesar. –lo que le paso a ella y a esta aldea el día de hoy sencillamente es una muestra de lo que les pasara a ustedes. –dice apuntando al equipo Kakashi e Itachi. –y a su aldea. –dice amenazante. –su hermosa konoha quedará como esta. –al decirlo extiende sus brazos como mostrándoles el futuro escenario de su aldea. –les prepare un ejemplo especial para ustedes, lástima que una linda aldea como la arena tuvo que ser dicho escenario. –su tono de falso pesar regresa. – ¿saben que es lo divertido de esto?... que desde ahora estarán temerosos, entrenando como locos, no podrán disfrutar su vida porque estarán esperando el momento en que yo ataque su linda aldea o los ataque a uno por uno para dejarlos igual o peor que Aya-chan… aunque por lo ultimo no se deben preocupar. Si hoy solo jugué con Aya-chan es porque sé que ella no siente ningún apego por esa aldea apestosa. Pero ustedes si… no saben las ganas que tengo de ver su mirada destrozada, llena de tristeza al ver a su lindo hogar destruido y a sus seres queridos y amigos muertos, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve lento así que no seré impaciente. Vivan con la incertidumbre de mi ataque… adiós. –Madara desaparece como si de un mago se tratara. Kabuto junto con los Pain desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-Maldito. –Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas golpeando el suelo ante la impotencia que sentía. –lo peor de todo es que esta vez él me atemorizo tanto que no me atreví a atacarlo. –dice furioso golpeando una y otra vez el piso. Los demás solo apretaban los puños frustrados porque se sintieron igual que el rubio, esta vez el chakra que desprendía Madara era mas sombrío e intenso, solo por eso no se atrevieron a seguirlo ni atacarlo, sabían que no lograrían nada, y con eso entendieron que cuando pelearon con Madara esa vez que creyeron matarlo, él no peleo con todo su poder, por algo el muy maldito les mostró ahora que su chakra era más grande que la otra vez.

_-(No te mueras Ayame… resiste)_ –Neji no apartaba sus ojos del rostro de la peli-plata, gracias a su Kekkei genkai podía ver que su chakra aún circulaba, pero era muy leve y poco a poco se apagaba.

**Continuara**

**O.O sas culebra, y se chingaron a ayame O.O ... por otro lado pogre sakura, se noto ke le afecto el ver nuevamente a nagato u.u aunke sasukitio le ve el lado bueno a todo, conocio a su suegro jajajaa, se pasa ese sasuke XD**

**me gustaria hacer una aclaracion, es vdd ke amo el sasusaku, es mi pareja favorita, pero en este fic habra otras parejas aparte dl sasusaku, como: neji-aya kao-ita y hina-naru... en fin a lo ke kiero yegar es ke kitare la categoria sasusaku, porke aunke ellos en si sea uno de los principalees y protas dl fic pss tambien los demas son protas ^^ no se si me expliko bien -.- el kaso es ke muchos han salido, porke pusiste categoria sasusaku si en el kapi se le dio mas protagoniko a fulanito, asi k mejor le kito la categoria y asi nos dejamos d fallas XD ^^**

**ESPERO EL KAP LES HAYA GUSTADO, **

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	4. Ayudando a la aldea de la Arena

**Ayudando a la aldea de la Arena**

Itachi miro a Neji que seguía hincado dándoles la espalda y sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ayame. Con tranquilidad se acerco a él colocándose a su lado mirando como el Hyuga tenia el rostro inclinado hacia abajo por lo que su cabello le impedía verle el rostro.

- Hay que buscar un medico para que la cure. –dice con suavidad y Neji asintió levemente sin levantar el rostro.

- Temari busca un ninja medic y traerlo lo más rápido que puedas. –dice con seriedad Gaara mirando de reojo a su hermana, la cual asintió, justo cuando iba a doblar a la derecha para hacer lo que su hermano le pidió cuatro ninjas cayeron de pie atrás de ellos haciéndolos voltear.

Shikamaru, Choji, Jiraiya e Ino los miraban con tranquilidad, aunque la rubia sonrío levemente en son de saludo hacia su amiga rubia de la aldea.

- Lamentamos llegar tarde… ¿y los enemigos? –pregunta Jiraiya con seriedad.

- Cuando entramos a la aldea camino aquí solo nos topamos ninjas heridos de la aldea y dijeron que el enemigo había dejado de atacar de pronto. –explica Ino con tranquilidad. –y si tardamos en llegar aquí es porque nos pusimos a ayudar a algunos heridos.

- Los pondremos al tanto de todo en un lugar mas tranquilo Ji…

- ¿Cerda eres ninja medic verdad? –de forma cortante Sakura corta la conversación y mira a Ino con seriedad.

- ¿Eh?... si ¿Por qué? –dice extrañada y Sakura se hizo a un lado y apunto hacia Neji.

Ino junto con los demás con los que venia se encamino a Neji para ver mejor y se sorprendieron al ver el estado de Ayame. La rubia reacciono con rapidez hincándose frente a Neji.

- Acuéstala en el suelo. –dice en tono profesional.

Neji levanto el rostro dejando ver la angustia en su mirada, pero Ino por estar concentrada en observar el cuerpo de su ahora paciente ni lo vio. El castaño sabia que la rubia era ninja medic simplemente asintió y obedeció el pedido acomodándola con cuidado en el suelo, mas no se fue de ahí, simplemente se quedo observando como la rubia comenzaba a emanar chakra de sus manos para comenzar con su trabajo.

Shikamaru y Jiraiya dejaron de ver la escena y voltearon hacia los demás. Tenían muchas dudas y querían que se las contestaran ya, razón por la que se encaminaron a Kakashi que estaba alado de Gaara y los demás.

- ¡Chicos vamos a ayudar a los heridos! –dice enérgico Gai.

- Pero sensei queremos saber como esta Aya-chan. –dice Lee y Tenten asintió dándole la razón.

- Neji se encargara de cuidar a nuestra compañera chicos. Hay gente que necesita nuestra ayuda ahorita. –dice con firmeza y a los demás no les quedo mas que asentir.

- Kankuro, Temari, ustedes también vayan a ayudar. –ordena con tranquilidad Gaara y sus hermanos sin mas asintieron.

- Nosotros también iremos senpai. –dice Yamato dando media vuelta siguiendo a los demás siendo seguido por Sai.

- Ustedes también vayan chicos. –dice Kakashi mirando a Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Kaoru, dedoles a entender que él junto con Gaara hablarían con los que acaban de llegar. Los cuatro simplemente asintieron y sin más se fueron.

- Vamos Choji. –Itachi le palmea un hombro al gordito que estaba a su lado y este asintió, así ambos se fueron para ayudar a los demás en la aldea.

Solo se quedaron Ino y Neji que estaban más atento en Ayame. Unos metros alejados estaban Gaara, Kakashi, Shikamaru y Jiraiya, los últimos dos mirando con seriedad a los dos que estaban frente a ellos. Shikamaru había sacado un cigarrillo y en estos momentos usando el encendedor de su sensei lo encendió.

- Quiero respuestas Kakashi. –dice con seriedad Jiraiya. – ¿Quién ataco la aldea? ¿Quién logro destruirla solo en unas pocas horas? ¿Quién la dejo en ese estado? –dice apuntando a Ayame que estaba atrás de él. –pero en especial ¿Quién les dejo esa mirada llena de impotencia y derrota? –Kakashi suspiro con pesadez.

- A excepción de Ayame no se ven tan heridos… y a excepción de los de la arena no se ven cansados, aun así todos tienen una expresión de derrota total. –dice con tranquilidad el vago.

- Pain controlando nuevos cuerpos destruyo la aldea. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi viendo la expresión de sorpresa que ponían esos dos que querían respuestas.

- No puede ser, él… él esta muerto. Yo mismo vi con mis propios ojos como Sakura lo mato. –dice sorprendido el sanin, sus ojos mostraban incredulidad.

- Y así fue. –Gaara no hablaba, ya que él sabía muy poco pero presentía que aunque hayan visto lo mismo, Kakashi sabría más. –a como entendí las cosas. Madara no murió en aquella pelea, y se unió con Kabuto… tal parece que este aprendió la técnica de Orochimaru de traer a los muertos. Esa técnica que uso contra el tercero, de ahí la razón por la que Nagato este vivo. Y no creo que solo hayan revivido a Nagato, seguramente a los demás akatsukis. –Shikamaru y Jiraiya no cabían de la sorpresa ante la información que sus oídos escuchaban. –lo poco que se de esa técnica es que a pesar de sus voluntades no pueden hacer nada en contra de quien los trajo nuevamente a este mundo, solo pueden acatar sus ordenes sin importar que este en contra de sus deseos.

- Son simples marionetas, pero a diferencia de las de madera estas marionetas poseen recuerdo e incluso sentimientos, que seria mejor no tener porque seguramente a muchos se les obliga a destruir cosas que aman. –dice con tranquilidad Gaara y Kakshi asintió.

- Cuando llegamos la aldea ya estaba destruida. Con solo los Pain quedo en ruinas, aun no sabíamos quien estaba atrás de todo esto. Así que mientras Sakura y Sasuke peleaban con dos Pain nosotros fuimos en busca de Gaara. En el camino una de las invocaciones de Pain se llevo a Ayame y esta se llevo consigo a Kaoru. Itachi y Neji fue a buscarlas, y así fue como nos separamos… imagino que esas dos en el camino se separaron, porque a como entendí las cosas Madara quería hacer pagar a Ayame el que ella se interpusiera en sus planes de matar a Sakura la vez pasada. Después los Pain dejaron de pelear y nos motivaron a seguirlos, aunque sospechábamos que era una trampa, nos aventuramos y fue así como todos nos reunimos aquí.

Aquí es donde vimos a Kabuto con los seis Pain encima de la bodega que era cubierta por un campo de chakra, ahí estaba Ayame con Madara, cuando el campo se desintegro apareció Madara con la casi muerta Ayame.

Madara nos dijo que se vengaría y que solo destruyo la arena para que nos demos una idea de cómo quedara konoha… ahora su plan no es vengarse solo de la aldea sino también de mi equipo, Ayame e Itachi… según por eso nos dejo vivos…ese es el resumen de los hechos. –dice con tranquilidad.

- Ese viejo tiene más vidas que un gato. –dice molesto Jiraiya. –tengo que informarle de esto a Tsunade para que así mantenga mas vigilada la aldea. En cuanto a nosotros nos quedaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ayudarlos con su aldea Gaara-kun. –dice mirando al pelirrojo.

- Seria mucha ayuda. Se lo agradezco Jiraiya-sama. –el pelirrojo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo respeto y agradecimiento.

* * *

><p>Encima de una montaña de escombros estaban Sasuke y Sakura, los cuales iban quitando con cuidado algunos para checar si no había alguien enterrado en ellos, ya sea vivo o muerto.<p>

- Si muere.

- ¿Eh?

Sasuke levanto el rostro para ver a su novia cuando la escucho hablar, se había mantenido en silencio todo este rato y él sabia que era porque estaba enojada, por esa razón no le había sacado platica sin importar que tenia muchas dudas respecto a lo de hoy. Pero cuando alzo el rostro para verla se sorprendió al verla completamente enderezada con sus puños apretados, al igual que la mandíbula.

- Si muere esa loca te juro que la buscare hasta el mismo infierno y la traeré de regreso a patadas para que me de la oportunidad de pagarle el maldito favor que le debo. –dice en un tono monótono, pero Sasuke sabia que estaba furiosa.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente de forma seca, sabia de que deuda se refería su novia, incluso él también sentía que se la debía. Esa maniática había salvado la vida a la persona que mas ama en este mundo y de las garras del maldito que dejo ahora así a la loca. Todos sabían que si Madara la torturo ese día se debe a causa de eso, y Sakura estaba furiosa por sentirse en cierta forma mas en deuda con Ayame, y aunque no lo admitiera también lo estaba porque tras esa rivalidad y odio, existía cierta amistad.

- Estoy seguro que así será. Pero no te preocupes cariño que hierva mala nunca muere. Esa loca es hueso duro de roer sin contar que Neji no la dejara morir, así que veras que pronto esa loca se recuperara y seguirá jodiendote la existencia. –dice en un tono juguetón queriéndola animar.

Sakura miro a Sasuke y le sonrío levemente, sabia que nadie la entendía mejor que ese pelinegro, aunque ambos sean muy diferentes se comprendían mutuamente porque se conocían a la perfección y no podía estar mas que feliz porque la persona que mas ama sepa entenderla.

- Con esas palabras ya no se si quiero que sobreviva esa lunática, pero Haruno Sakura nunca le deberá nada a nadie, menos cuando de una trastornada se trata. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke sonríe divertido.

* * *

><p>- Es todo lo que puedo hacer. –dice con cansancio Ino quitando sus manos del cuerpo de Ayame al momento que dejaron de emanar chakra y se pasa uno de sus brazos por la frente quitándose el sudor. –pero al menos sus heridas mas graves están cerradas y ya no corre peligro. Solamente necesita un buen descanso y recuperar energías. –dice amigable sonriéndole a Neji que no se había despegado en ningún momento de ahí y seguía hincado frente a la rubia.<p>

- Gracias. –exclama con sequedad y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Ino se sorprendió porque le diera las gracias, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y le sonrío más ampliamente.

- No tienes nada que agradecer Neji-kun que ese es mi trabajo. De igual forma aun no termino, necesito limpiare las heridas y vendárselas, pero eso no lo puedo hacer aquí. –

Neji asintió con entendimiento y estaba por ir a buscar algún lugar donde la rubia pueda hacer todo eso pero Gaara llego a su lado haciéndolos a ambos voltear.

- Lo mas seguro es que Temari ya se haya encargado de armar algunas carpas para acomodar a los heridos ahí. Iré a buscarla y ahí con ayuda de nuestros ninjas médicos, y de Temari podrás ayudarnos con nuestros heridos. –dice con seriedad, pero manteniendo ese tono de amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse después de todo la mirada verde del apuesto Kazekage estaba en ella y pues teniendo una mirada de un hombre jodidamente sexy hace sonrojar hasta a la mujer mas fría.

- _(Me como una cubeta de lodo si la frentona no se sonroja al tener esa hermosa mirada en ella)_ –la rubia sonrío ante su pensamiento. – ¡gracias Kazekage-sama! –dice educada y sin que el sonrojo desaparezca de su rostro, Neji simplemente alzo una ceja extrañado.

Gaara se inclino para cargar a Ayame y así ayudar a Ino para llevarla a alguna carpa, pero Neji se adelanto haciendo que el pelirrojo se enderece y lo mire extrañado ante la forma tan posesiva del Hyuga.

- Yo la llevo. –dice cortante mientras se pone de pie con Ayame en brazos.

Si tuviera cejas es lo mas seguro que las habría alzado, pero solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y asintió. Ino no pudo evitar sonreír burlona mirando divertida a Neji, y este simplemente la ignoro por el bien de su salud mental, ya tenia suficiente con pensar en las raras sensaciones que tuvo hace un momento, y la única lógica que le encontraba era que por ser su compañera de equipo le preocupaba, estaba seguro que hubiera sentido lo mismo si hubiera sido Tenten o Lee los que hubieran estado en ese estado, bueno, no estaba tan seguro pero eso se hacia creer porque si no lo hacia terminaría volviéndose loco pensando en cosas que a su parecer no tenían importancia.

Gaara dio media vuelta para empezar su camino siendo seguido por Ino y Neji. Jiraiya y Kakashi no se habían perdido detalle de nada y cuando esos tres pasaron por donde estaban ellos Kakashi volteo hacia Jiraiya y puso una mano alado de su boca para taparla de la vista de ellos como lo hacen las personas cuando empiezan a chismosear de alguien.

- ¿Vio eso Jiraiya-sama? –pregunta Kakashi lo suficiente fuerte para que Neji lo escuche.

- Claro que lo vi Kakashi. –dice el sanin también poniendo una mano alado de su boca y volteando hacia Kakashi. –no pensé que el Hyuga fuera tan posesivo, no dejo que el Kazekage cargara a su amorcito.

- Y no solo eso Jiraiya-sama, cuando Aya-chan caía y Gaara-sama la ayudaba, Neji rápidamente corrió para ser él quien la cargue.

- Oh pero que romántico. Para mi que el Hyuga tiene celos que el Kazekage le robe a su amada. ¿Y bueno quien no?, después de todo hay que admitir que el chamaco es apuesto, ¡pero claro que no tanto como nosotros! ¡jojojojo…!

- ¡Bien dicho Jiraiya-sama! ¡Jojojojo…! –ambos pusieron sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra y ríen como locos.

Gaara tenia una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al ver la actitud infantil de esos dos hombres, ya que aunque simularan murmurar los muy canijos lo decían muy fuerte para que ellos los escucharan, mas específicamente el castaño, mientras que Neji tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja e Ino sonreía divertida.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Kaoru y Lee acomodaban los cuerpos de los heridos que encontraron en las camillas improvisadas que estaban cerca del campamento que estaban formando algunos ninjas de la arena.<p>

- ¿Qué te pasa Kao-chan? –pregunta el rubio mirándola preocupado ya que llevaba todo el rato callada cosa poco común en ella. Kaoru suspiro con pesadez y se enderezo para mirar a su amigo con algo de tristeza.

- Estoy preocupada por Aya-chan, se veía muy mal. –el rubio la mira compresivo ya que Kaoru es una de las que mas convive con la peli-plata sin mencionar que viven juntas.

- Veras que Ino la curara. Aunque sea una mandona escandalosa es buena ninja medic. –dice amigable sonriéndole de oreja a oreja intentando transmitirle seguridad.

- Además mí querida amiga. –dice Lee caminando hacia ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable haciendo que a la pelinegra se le sombre la frente de azul.

- _(¿Quién le dio permiso de tener tantas confiancitas?)_ –Kaoru miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Lee.

- _(¿Desde cuando son tan amigos?)_ –el rubio miraba con ojos muy abiertos a Lee y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

- Aya-chan es mi compañera de equipo y yo mas que nadie se el poder de la juventud que brilla en ella, eso es mas que suficiente para que sobreviva a todo. –Lee le sonríe mostrando sus dientes de comercial de dentífricos que destellaron como tal haciendo que una gota de sudor aparezca en la nuca del rubio y la pelinegra.

- ¡Oye chica de konoha! –se oyó el grito de Temari haciendo que los tres volteen viéndola correr desde el costados de ellos, por lo que voltearon completamente para quedar de frente a ella cuando se detuvo unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Me hablas a mí? –pregunta Kaoru apuntándose a si misma mientras que con su otra mano se quita el brazo que Lee apoyaba en sus hombros ya cansada de las confiancitas del cejón.

- ¿Ves alguna otra chica de konoha por aquí? –pregunta en un tono burlón y Kaoru alza una ceja mientras que el par de varones que la acompañaban se mantenían tranquilos conociendo la rudeza de la rubia.

- Pues mi nombre no es chica de konoha, es Higurashi Kaoru. –dice con firmeza.

- Bien. Yo soy Sabaku no Temari. –dice despreocupada.

- _(Vaya forma que tienen de presentarse los de la arena)_ –fue el pensamiento de Kaoru que miraba como bicho raro a la rubia.

- Quería pedirte ayuda para acomodar a los heridos dentro de las carpas y que me ayudes a curarles las heridas superficiales al igual que vendarlos. –dice con un poco de amabilidad.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –dice amigable.

- Bueno Kao-chan, te dejo, yo seguiré buscando más heridos. –el rubio le palmea el hombro. –Temari es algo ruda, pero amable, te llevaras bien con ella. –dice juguetón.

- ¿Qué te pasa tarado yo no soy ruda. –exclama molesta la rubia con una vena hinchándosele en la frente.

- ¡Si lo eres dattebayo! –dice divertido y sin mas sale corriendo de ahí al ver que la rubia estaba por tomar su abanico seguramente para usarlo contra él.

- ¡Espérame Naruto-kun! –grita Lee corriendo hacia donde salió el rubio. –¡Que el poder de la juventud arda en ustedes chicas! –grita enérgico volteando a ellas mientras aun corre. Ambas chicas los miraban raro mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalan por su nuca.

- Siempre lo he dicho y lo vuelvo a decir: Konoha esta lleno de ninjas raros. –dice resignada Temari suspirando con pesadez.

- Eso mismo pensé yo cuando llegue ahí, pero veras que te acostumbras a todo. –Kaoru le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciéndole el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- _(Tengo el presentimiento de que esta, esta igual de zafada que esos dos)_ –Temari la mira con ojos entrecerrados intentándola analizar para así prepararse mentalmente para lo que sea venga de esa chica.

* * *

><p>Gaara y compañía llego a donde estaban montando el campamento viendo a todos los que estaban en perfectas condiciones trabajar de aquí para haya. Busco con la mirada a su hermana, pero al no verla se dirigió hacia una castaña que estaba formando mas carpas con la ayuda de mas ninjas de la aldea.<p>

- Matsuri. –la llamo con seriedad y tranquilidad.

La castaña aun dándole la espalda se estremeció al oír esa voz y sus mejillas al instante adquirieron un intenso sonrojo. Con lentitud volteo viendo al apuesto pelirrojo mirándola indiferente, estaba tan centrada en él que no vio a las dos personas que lo acompañaban.

- Ka…Kazekage-sama. –dice nerviosa haciendo que tanto Ino como Neji la miren raro.

- ¿Dónde esta Temari? –pregunta indiferente.

- En la carpa de haya. –contesta mas nerviosa apuntando una carpa que estaba al sur donde están ellos unos cuantos metros alejada.

- Gracias. –sin mas el pelirrojo da media vuelta siendo seguido por los demás.

- Mil yenes a que esa chica esta mas que coladita por el Kazekage. –le susurra Ino a Neji codeándole las costillas y el castaño la mira con ojos entrecerrados ante la confiancitas de esa rubia para con él sin su consentimiento.

* * *

><p>En las carpas cabían aproximadamente ocho camillas. Temari estaba limpiándole las heridas a uno de los ninjas que estaban ahí acostado y Kaoru al otro lado de la cama estando frente a la rubia le sostenía una palangana llena de agua para que la rubia remoje el paño cuando lo necesite.<p>

- Temari. –la rubia levanto la mirada para ver a su hermano mientras que Kaoru volteo sobre su hombro sintiéndose curiosa.

- _(¡Santas cachuchas! ¡Que lindo!) –_Kaoru no había visto al pelirrojo antes o mas bien no le había puesto atención por las circunstancias del momento, pero ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de lo lindo que era y ese aire de misterio y a la vez tranquilidad lo hacían ver de lo mas deseable.

Kaoru se le quedo viendo al Kazekage como bobo, tenia la típica expresión de fan girl mientras que este ni cuenta se daba ya que solo estaba viendo a su hermana.

- _(Te entiendo Kaoru-chan para cualquier mujer es difícil resistirse a los encantos del Kazekage)_ –Ino miraba con compresión a la pelinegra sabiendo que para cualquier mortal es difícil resistírsele a Gaara.

- _(¿Me pregunto como se pondría Itachi si viera como la enana loca esta mirando a Gaara?)_ –una sonrisa macabra adorno el rostro de Neji sabiendo que kami era grande al brindarle esta oportunidad, se moría de ganas por ver a Itachi muerto de celos jodiéndose más en su patética existencia.

- ¿Qué pasa Gaara? –pregunta la rubia mirando de reojo a Kaoru notando como miraba a su hermano y su instinto celoso posesivo que tiene con su hermano se activo. –_(genial otra fan se une)_

- Yamanaka-san necesita una camilla para terminar de curar a…

- Uesugi Ayame. –contesta Neji indiferente.

- A la señorita Uesugi. –termina de decir con amabilidad apuntando a la chica que Neji tenia en brazos, eso hizo que Kaoru saliera de su estado fan girl y mirara hacia donde esta Ayame notando que aun seguía inconsciente y su piel se le veía mas pálida, seguramente por la perdida de sangre.

- ¡Aya-chan! –exclama acercándose a Neji para mirar mejor a la peli-plata. – ¿Qué tal esta? –dice levantando la mirada para ver a Neji.

- Ya esta fuera de peligro, solo necesita que la vende y limpie. –le contesta Ino haciendo que la pelinegra voltee a ella y le sonría en son de agradecimiento.

- En la carpa de alado creo que aun hay camillas. –dice pensativa Temari.

- Me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer. Te los encargo Temari. –Gaara hace una leve inclinación y da media vuelta saliendo de ahí para ayudar a la demás gente.

- Vengan chicos. –dice dando media vuelta para salir de la carpa.

- Yo te ayudare a vendar a Aya-chan, Ino. –exclama Kaoru dejando la palangana en una mesa y saliendo junto con ellos de la carpa.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde el ataque y los de Konoha aun estaban en la aldea de la arena ayudando a reconstruirla. Y Ayame aun no recuperaba la conciencia.<p>

Gaara cargando algunas tablas gruesas en su hombro derecho iba caminando tranquilamente, su rostro tenia algunas gotas de sudor ante el fuerte calor, aun así se le veía tranquilo.

- ¡Gaara-sama! –el pelirrojo detuvo su andar al oír ese llamado femenino y volteo viendo a Matsuri correr hacia él cargando en manos un plato con algunas bolas de arroz. – ¡Gracias por el trabajo duro Gaara-sama! –dice avergonzada y sus mejillas teñidas de rosa. –le traje algo para que coma. –dice extendiéndole el plato a la vez que baja su cabeza apenada, y el pelirrojo lo tomo con su mano libre.

- Gracias. –dice indiferente, pero en ese instante oye un sonido extraño provenir desde algunos arbustos atrás de la castaña por lo que miro sobre uno de los hombros de esta y sus ojos se entrecerraron de forma analítica tratando de ver que era eso que removía los arbustos.

- ¿Pasa algo Gaara-sama? –pregunta extrañada al verlo tan concentrado mirando atrás de ella por lo que volteo también para ver lo que veía mas no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

- Nada. –dice simplemente y da media vuelta dejando a una extrañada castaña.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban despejando los escombros de cierta zona para que puedan comenzar a construir ahí. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto estaban en cuclillas, uno atrás del otro, y Sakura estaba al costado de ambos un par de metros retirados. Sasuke tomo un gran pedazo de escombro y lo aventó hacia atrás dándole en la cabeza al rubio sacándole un gran chichón. Al oír el fregazo Sasuke y Sakura se enderezaron y voltearon hacia donde lo oyeron viendo al rubio con el pedazo de escombro en la cabeza.<p>

- _(Si lo hubiera planeado dudo que me haya salido tan bien)_ –Sasuke se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

- Teme. –gruñe furioso el rubio volteando hacia Sasuke y caminando a este a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que lo hice sin querer? –pregunta divertido y el rubio gruñe furioso.

- ¿Tú me crees idiota como para creerte algo así?

- ¿En verdad quieres que responda eso? –Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y sus ojos y sonrisa burlona lo demostraban.

- Maldito teme.

- No me digas teme, dobe.

- Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme. –repite una y otra vez de forma aniñada y a Sasuke ya se le quito lo divertido y frunció el entrecejo.

- Dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe, dobe…

- Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme, teme…

Y así ambos empezaron una infantil y ridícula pelea donde repetían sin parar "teme y dobe" no dejándose ganar por el otro, viéndose peor que un par de niños de cinco años.

Sakura los miraba incrédula, pero luego suspiro con pesadez mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro mostrando exasperación.

- No han cambiado mucho. –dice una voz masculina alado de ella haciéndola mirara de reojo topándose con la figura de Gaara, el cual tenia esas muecas de tranquilidad que lo caracterizaban, pero en sus ojos se notaba un brillo de diversión al observar la pelea. –aunque me toco verlos cuando ya habías abandonado la aldea y se les notaba tristes, ahora esa capa de tristeza ya no esta… me alegro que hayas regresado al camino correcto. –dice serio volteándola a ver y Sakura rodo los ojos. –la que si ha cambiado mucho eres tu. –la peli-rosa alzo una ceja. –ya no pareces odiar tanto al mundo y has dejado entrar amor a tu vida. –las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron levemente y volteo el rostro para que no lo notara.

- Pues tú no has cambiado, sigues obsesionado con la palabra amor. –dice cortante y Gaara no puede evitar sonreír levemente de una forma vacía y seca.

- Porque aun creo que ese sentimiento es el más hermoso que los dolores que suele causar valen la pena. –dice con tranquilidad en eso se oye un leve sonido extraño, mismo sonido que hace una cámara al captar algo haciendo que ambos miren a su costado izquierdo de forma analítica, aunque Gaara después de unos segundos suspiro con pesadez. –nos vemos –dice alzando una mano y empezando a alejarse con tranquilidad.

Sakura ni lo miro, mantuvo su mirada en esa montaña de escombros donde había oído ese sonido y después de unos segundos suspiro con cansancio.

* * *

><p>Itachi había decidido tomar un merecido descanso, así que ahora caminaba con tranquilidad en busca de alguien a quien joderle la existencia.<p>

- _(Objetivo encontrado)_ –una sonrisa diabólica adorno su rostro al detener su paso viendo de forma macabra a Kaoru que le daba la espalda y frente a ella estaba una montaña de escombros.

Siendo tan hábil y silencioso como el ninja que es se acerco a ella, y la chica por estar atenta a lo que sea que espiaba no lo había sentido. Cuando el pelinegro estuvo lo suficiente cerca de ella noto que tenia una cámara en manos colocándola justo a unos centímetros frente a su cara, curioso levanto la vista para ver a lo que le tomaba fotos viendo a su hermano menor acompañado de Sakura y Naruto, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja extrañado.

- Ya se fue. –dice deprimida la chica. –tengo que seguirlo nuevamente. –dice con decisión a la vez que voltea y casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a Itachi muy cerca de ella mirándola con diversión. –¡Maldito descerebrado!, casi me matas de un susto. –dice molesta tocándose el pecho con una mano sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza ante el susto.

- Así has de tener la conciencia. –dice con burla y las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojan levemente.

- Mi conciencia esta muy tranquila. –Itachi la mira sin creerle poniéndola algo nerviosa. –solo me asuste porque el toparme de pronto con una cara tan fea sin esperármelo asustaría a cualquiera. –Itachi la miro ofendido.

- No sabes apreciar lo que es belleza mocosa. Esta carita esta esculpida por los Dioses. –dice haciendo pose de galán y la pelinegra lo mira incrédula ante su arrogancia. – ¿A quien le tomabas fotos? –pregunta mirándola con sospecha poniéndola mas nerviosa. – ¿acaso tienes en mente alguna travesura? –el pelinegro mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Nada de eso ¡jajaja…! –dice nerviosa haciendo que Itachi marque mas su mirada de sospecha en especial ante esa sonrisa falsa. –simplemente tomo fotos de la aldea y como todos ayudan a reconstruirla. –dice mas nerviosa y comienza a tomar fotos a todos lados. –bueno ya tome suficientes fotos de esta zona, ahora iré a otra. –dice rápidamente y sale corriendo de ahí como si se anduviera zurrando, levantando una nube de tierra como el corre caminos.

- ¡Oye mocosa! ¡Espera! –dice alzando su mano mas era tarde la pelinegra había huido. –anda mas rara de lo normal. –dice pensativo, en eso baja la mirada viendo en el piso un papel cuadricular que le llamo la atención por lo que se agacho para recogerlo y ensancho los ojos al ver que era una fotografía donde salía Gaara cargando unos maderos y una castaña estaba frente a él. – ¿Por qué tiene esta foto? –en esos sus ojos se ensancharon al recordar algo.

Flash back

Neji venia saliendo de la carpa donde había dejado a Ayame para que la vendaran y detuvo su paso al ver a Itachi parado mirándolo con seriedad.

- ¿Qué tal esta?

- Bien. –dice cortante dispuesto a seguir su camino.

- ¡Que cool Neji-kun! –dice meloso Itachi, al instante sus mejillas se chapearon y sus pestañas se alargaron, se toco las mejillas y comenzó a parpadear todo afeminado. Neji al verlo se le sombre la frente de negro. –cuando te vi hace un momento todo preocupado por Aya-chan te admire Neji-kun. –su voz se torno afeminada y agarro un tono orgásmico haciendo que al castaño le provoque desagrado. –cuando Aya-chan se entere de lo preocupado que estabas seguro gritara emocionada porque ya lo amas mas.

- Yo no la amo. –dice cortante y firme. –si me preocupe por ella es porque es mi compañera de equipo. Hubiera reaccionado igual si hubiera sido Tenten, Lee o Gai-sensei. –al decir los últimos dos le provoco un escalofrió de solo pensar que hubiera reaccionado así con ellos.

- Te hubieras visto tan gay si reaccionaras así con Lee o Gai-san. –dice burlón Itachi y Neji no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con él, pero por su bien se guardo sus opiniones. –aunque sinceramente no creo que hayas reaccionado así con nadie mas, ni siquiera con tu prima. –Neji frunció el entrecejo más al ver la mirada llena de diversión del Uchiha.

- No me conoces. No sabes como reaccionaria al ver casi morir a la gente que aprecio. Es normal que sienta aprecio por alguien con la que he estado conviviendo mucho tiempo.

- Es verdad que todos sacamos un lado desconocido cuando vemos que alguien que apreciamos esta por morir, y en momentos así es cuando mostramos realmente si es solo un aprecio o algo mas fuerte. –dice con seriedad. –y algo me dice que lo que sientes por la loca es mas que aprecio.

- Piensa lo que quieras Uchiha. Con que yo sepa que es simple aprecio lo que siento por Ayame es mas que suficiente. –dice mas cortante dispuesto a irse de ahí.

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. –dice con burla justo cuando Neji paso a su lado haciendo que se detenga y lo mire de reojo.

- Deja de ver cosas donde no las hay Uchiha y mejor preocúpate por ti. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro y el pelinegro alzo una ceja. –tal parece que a la mocosa le gustan pelirrojos… le vi mucho interés con el kazekage. –Itachi frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿De que hablas? –su voz sonó algo brusca e intimidante ampliándole la sonrisa al castaño.

- Investígalo. –dice con burla y sin mas se va de ahí dejando a un furioso pelinegro.

The end flash back

- _(El maldito Hyuga tenia razón… y no me pude haber dado cuenta antes porque no habíamos coincidido hasta ahora)_ –el sharingan apareció en los ojos del pelinegro que apretaba su puño donde sostenía la fotografía arrugándola por completo.

* * *

><p><em>Madara estaba de pie sin alguna herida o rasguño. Frente a él estaba Ayame toda golpeada, mallugada, llena de heridas, la ropa desgarrada y agitada. Ambas manos eran envueltas por pequeñas llamas de fuego.<em>

- _¿Sabes? Conocí a un hombre muy interesante que sabia mucho de ti. –dice en un tono juguetón. –su nombre Tamaki… ese hombre de manera gustosa me conto que nadie puede entrar a tu mente gracias a esa orbe que metió tu padre en ti, entre otras cosas interesantes._

- _(maldito Tamaki bastardo… ojala Madara lo haya matado) –Ayame frunció el entrecejo furiosa y las llamas que envolvían sus manos se incrementaron._

- _Pero yo no necesito mi sharingan para hacerte vivir un infierno. –dijo de forma tétrica y espeluznante que le erizo la piel._

_Ayame ensancho los ojos, Madara ya no estaba frente a ella sino atrás de ella muy pegado para su gusto, después oyó que algo atravesaba la piel y sintió un dolor fuerte en el estomago a la vez algo caliente. Bajo la mirada viendo el filo de una espada atravesarle._

_Su rostro fue alzado de forma brusca cuando Madara le jalo los cabello y aun con la espada atravesando en el vientre este le estampo el rostro en el suelo, se lo volvió a alzara para estampárselo nuevamente en el suelo y así lo hizo unas cuantas veces mas._

_Ayame deseaba perder la conciencia, ya no soportaba el dolor, pero el maldito le soltó los cabellos dejándola tirada boca abajo en el piso. Sintió como le sacaba la espada y se la enterraba nuevamente de forma brusca para después darle vueltas estando dentro de ella sacándole un fuerte gemido de dolor, seguido de eso le volvió a sacar la espada y se la siguió enterrando una y otra vez en el estomago haciendo mas grande la herida._

_Ayame no hacia nada mas que gemir del dolor, sus gemidos cada vez eran más débiles y estaba furiosa porque no pudo defenderse, ni un maldito golpe o ataque le pudo dar a ese bastardo._

- _(moriré sin tener la satisfacción de que mínimo le deje una cicatriz)_

- _¿Disfrutas el infierno que te regalos? –pregunto con diversión para después reír de forma maniática mientras seguía enterrándole la espada una y otra vez._

- _(Neji) –fue lo ultimo que pensó y vio el rostro del Hyuga antes de perder la conciencia._

* * *

><p>Ayame abrió los ojos de golpe y su respiración era agitada. Paso rápidamente sus pupilas por todos lados analizando donde se encontraba. Para tener una mejor vista se sentó, pero sintió que todo el cuerpo le dolía provocándole una mueca de dolor.<p>

- _(Bueno al menos el dolor me dice que no morí)_ –un largo suspiro lleno de alivio broto de sus labios.

Paso su mirada por todo el lugar dándose cuenta que estaba en una especie de carpa enorme y habían varias camas con varios heridos inconscientes acostado.

Ayame traía el cabello suelto, la frente la tiene vendada, al igual que su brazo derecho y su vientre. Una gasa cubre uno de sus ojos, y tenia varias en el otro brazo y piernas, al igual que en su mejilla derecha. De su ropa solo tenia puesto su pantalón y como su blusa había quedado destrozada solo las vendas en su abdomen y el sostén la cubrían de la parte de arriba

La carpa se abrió haciendo que la luz de afuera la cegara un poco, por lo que entrecerró los ojos y diviso la figura de una chica que miraba hacia atrás mientras se adentraba, cuando se adentro un poco mas Ayame pudo identificar a la chica que al voltear se detuvo de golpe mirando sorprendida a la peli-plata.

- ¡Me alegra que hayas despertado Aya-chan! –dice al ya recuperar la compostura y en su rostro esa sonrisa amigable que la caracterizaba apareció.

- ¿Acaso dure mucho tiempo inconsciente, Kao-chan? –pregunta haciendo una mueca pensativa.

- Una semana. –dice con tranquilidad caminando para acercarse sentándose en la misma cama que la chica. Mientras que Ayame tenia los ojos un poco ensanchados a causa de la sorpresa ya que no se había imaginado que hubiera sido tanto tiempo. –ya no te vez tan pálida como hace unos días, aun así sigues viéndote pálida, pero no se puede evitar después de todo perdiste mucha sangre y llevas inconsciente una semana, de no ser por el suero que te inyectaba Ino-chan ya estarías muerta… seguro tienes hambre.

Ayame asintió mirando como Kaoru metía su mano de entre el obi y sacaba algo envuelto con papel color café. Y al desenvolverlo pudo apreciar un par de bolas de arroz.

- Toma. –dice extendiéndoselas.

- Gracias. –dice tomándolas, poniéndolas sobre sus piernas para tomar una y comenzar a comérsela con tranquilidad ante la mirada tranquila de Kaoru. – ¿de que huías? –pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Por qué piensas que huía? –pregunta algo nerviosa y mirando a todos lados mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- Simplemente lo intuí. Suelo huir mucho de la gente y me es fácil reconocer cuando alguien lo hace. –dice con un toque juguetón y a Kaoru le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero después suspiro con pesadez y miro con seriedad a Ayame.

- Tengo que soltarlo, si no se lo digo a alguien moriré de la desesperación, además necesito ayuda y reunir miembros. –dice seria.

- ¡Ah!, que chido. –dice sin mucha importancia mientras le da otra mordida a su comida.

- Aya-chan siempre pensé que los club de fan girl eran solo acosadoras, pero sin querer me he convertido en una de ellas. –dice de forma misteriosa. –pero, ¡¿cómo no convertirse en una de ellas? –exclama con emoción y aura brillante rodeándola. –ese hombre es tan hermoso, tiene una actitud tan cool y además es amable. Cuando te mira con esos ojos que muestran seriedad y a la vez amabilidad hace que quedes embobada. Es tan caballeroso, justo, responsable, es tan… es tan perfecto. –lagrimas de orgullo escurrían por sus mejillas.

- Oh, que interesante. –dice sin nada de emoción mientras se lambe los dedos ya que se había terminado su comida.

- Se que cuando lo veas quedaras igual que yo y te convertirás en su fan, ¡es mas!, ni ese loco amor que le tienes a Neji hará que te vuelvas loca por ese hombre tan genial, que a su corta edad es el kazekage de la aldea.

- ¿Hablas de Sabaku no Gaara?

- ¿Lo conoces? –pregunta impresionada ensanchando los ojos.

- No en persona, solo he escuchado hablar de el. –dice pensativa. –sin mal no recuerdo es el único que ha sobrevivido a la extracción del biju. –Kaoru que no sabia eso ultimo saco una libretita de apuntes de entre sus ropas y una pluma para comenzar a escribir esa valiosa información y a Ayame le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca porque alcanzo a leer la portada donde decía "Información de Gaara-kun"

- ¿Sabes mas cosas de Gaara-kun? –pregunta emocionada mostrando ilusión en sus ojos.

- Mmm… —Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa. –solo que cuando tenia el biju encerrado en su cuerpo no podía dormir para que la vestía no tomara control de él.

- Ya veo porque tiene esas ojeras sexys. –dice con emoción y mirada de drogada.

- Pensé que odiabas a los ojerosos, ya que siempre insultas a Itachi con sus ojeras.

- Con eso nos damos cuenta que no a todos les quedan las ojeras. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja asintiendo una y otra vez. –Aya-chan tu que eres una experta en acosar quiero que te unas al club. El recordar tus dotes para acosar al puchunguito me hacen desearte como miembro del club de fans de Gaara-kun que pienso hacer, si aceptas te dejo el cargo de vicepresidenta, pero tienes que enseñarme a ser buena acosadora. –dice con firmeza.

- Mmmm… no se, para mi no hay hombre mas guapo que mi puchunguito. –dice pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

Kaoru rebusca en su obi y saca una fotografía, poniéndosela enfrente de los ojos a Ayame, la cual ensancho los ojos los cuales a los pocos segundos se tornaron en forma de corazón al ver a el apuesto pelirrojo que estaba todo sudoroso y sexy mientras ayudaba a construir algunas casas.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos las clases de acoso presidenta? –pregunta con emoción al arrebatarle la fotografía para pegarla mas a su cara y Kaoru sonríe triunfante, sabia que eso funcionaria y le haría olvidar hasta al puchunguito, digo a Neji. –por cierto presidenta, ¿puedo quedarme con la fotografía?

- Claro, es tu regalo de entrada al club. –dice con arrogancia y Ayame la mira como si fuera su Dios. – yo tengo muchas fotos y una cámara para tomar mas. –dice apuntándole la cámara que colgaba de una correa de su cuello.

- ¿de donde la sacaste? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Siempre cargo con una cuando voy de misión, o más bien lo hago después de la primera misión porque me di cuenta que es muy necesaria para sacar fotografías de los momentos vergonzosos de los demás. –dice triunfante y Ayame asintió dándole la razón. –en cuanto a las clases empezamos cuando te sientas mejor, además tenemos que reunir mas miembros para el club, pero eso también lo hacemos cuando te sientas mejor para que me ayudes. –dice pensativa.

- Si ya podemos empezar, quiero conocer a Gaara en persona. –dice impaciente brincando de la cama para ponerse de pie, pero al hacerlo se tambaleo un poco ante el mareo que sintió, pero Kaoru salto poniéndose a su lado para sostenerla de la cintura y ayudarla.

- Te digo que perdiste mucha sangre y aun necesitas reposo. –dice en forma de regaño.

- Solo necesito comida para recuperar chakra. –dice cortante y volteando el rostro haciendo que Kaoru la mire extrañada ya que nunca le había hablado así a ella. –lo matare. –dice en un susurro pero Kaoru al estar muy cerca logro escucharla. –me hare mucho mas fuerte y matare a esa bastardo junto con toda la bola de seguidores que tenga. –una capa oscura sombreo los ojos de Kaoru mientras que Ayame tenía el rostro volteado haciendo que su cabello se lo tape.

* * *

><p>- ¡Sasuke-kun!<p>

El pelinegro tenia sostenida un trozo de lámina y al oír el grito chillo diciendo su nombre la recargo en una pared, pero al soltarla una de sus manos raspo con la orilla haciéndole un corte en diagonal lo que le hizo chasquear la lengua y mirar su mano con fastidio viéndola sangrar.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –volvió a llamar esa misma voz solo que ya no en un grito. El pelinegro miro de reojo a su derecha viendo a Ino que al ver su mano sus ojos expresaron horror. – ¡oh por kami! –la rubia le tomo la muñeca para verla la herida, pero el pelinegro en un movimiento tosco la alejo.

- No es nada. –dice cortante.

- Pues aunque no sea nada como medic-ninja es mi deber curarte. –dice con firmeza y Sasuke la miro con ojos entrecerrados dándole a entender que no quería. –no me mires así, además si la frentona se entera que no le cure la herida a su lindo novio me mata. –dice de forma burlona tomándole la muñeca nuevamente y con la otra mano empezando a emanar chakra para pasarla sobre la herida. Mientras que Sasuke tenia los ojos levemente ensanchados ante lo que dijo.

- ¿En verdad crees que se enojaría si se entera que no me curaste esta herida? –pregunta sin creérselo.

- Claro. –dice divertida mirándolo a los ojos no pudiéndose evitar sonrojar ya que era la primera vez que tenia tan cerca a Sasuke y que él le dejaba tocarlo, aunque su enamoramiento de niña por el haya pasado no negaba que era muy apuesto. –eres una persona muy importante para la frentona y cuando se trata de ti por la mas leve herida que tengas es mas que seguro que se preocupa demasiado. –las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron y una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro, el oír que alguien que conoce muy bien a Sakura decir eso lo emocionaba.

- _(¡kyaa…! ¡Se ve tan mono poniendo esa expresión! Que envidia le tengo a la frentona, solo ella logra sacarle esas muecas al apuesto rostro de Sasuke-kun )_ –Ino estaba toda sonrojada mirando embobada al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Uno de los ninjas de la arena le había informado a Sakura que la comida ya estaba lista para que se tomen un descanso y vayan a comer junto con los demás. Así que la peli-rosa solo asintió y fue en busca de Sasuke para decirle que se vayan a comer, pero cuando lo encontró se quedo congelada a un par de metros cerca viendo como Ino le sostenía la mano y miraba embobada al pelinegro que le sonreía de esa forma que solo le había sonreído a ella. Su entrecejo se frunció y sintió su sangre hervir.<p>

Aun con los celos carcomiéndole pudo notar que la rubia con su otra mano emanaba chakra y distinguió la sangre que había en la mano del pelinegro. No era tonta con solo ver eso supuso que Sasuke se había herido e Ino lo había visto, así que como ninja-medic había querido sanarlo, pero eso no explicaba la razón por la que el pelinegro le dedicaba esa sonrisa a la rubia que solo le había dedicado a ella hasta ahora, ni la razón por la que la rubia se tomaba el privilegio de mirar así a su novio ¿acaso el solo hecho de sanarlo hacia que Sasuke le sonriera así? Entonces recordó que desde que Ino llego por primera vez había sentido envidia hacia ella, había notado como la rubia se desenvolvía con facilidad, como sus habilidades medicas habían servido para ayudar a muchos en la aldea, que a diferencia de ella Ino si hacia mucho mas para ayudar la aldea de la arena, y eso no es todo, no solo estaba sanándole una herida a Sasuke sino que también le salvo la vida a Ayame, y no es que Sakura sienta cariño hacia la peli-plata pero tenia muy presente que le debía un favor y de no ser por Ino jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pagárselo, de hecho ya un par de días antes había pensado que si ella misma fuera medic-ninja hubiera curado a Ayame y así ya no le debería ningún favor.

Molesta gruño y poniéndose esa capa de indiferencia en su rostro camino hacia ese par y le enojo aun más que ninguno haya notado su presencia.

- ¿Interrumpo? –dice cortante para hacerse notar.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a la mujer que siempre ocupaba su cabeza notando un brillo de furia en su mirada lo que le hizo alzar ambas cejas sin entender, pero al notar que la peli-rosa mantenía su mirada en la mano que Ino le curaba rápidamente la quito de un movimiento brusco sin importarle si estaba completamente curada e Ino ante su tosco gesto salió de su ensoñación mirando extrañada a Sasuke notando que miraba a otro lado haciéndola que ella voltee también topándose con Sakura, y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

- La comida esta lista Sasuke. –dice cortante dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse herido, ya tenia mucho que Sakura no le hablaba de esa forma, como si no le importara y eso lo lastimo.

- Oh es verdad, era lo que te iba a decir. –dice Ino mirando al pelinegro. –solo esta celosa. –dice divertida haciendo que el pelinegro voltee a verla. –es tan posesiva que no soporta que nadie mas te toque, menos cuando es una mujer. –una sonrisa feliz adorno el rostro del pelinegro y sin más salió corriendo hacia la misma dirección donde se fue Sakura. –son tan, pero tan tiernos… quiero un novio así. –dice melosa tocándose las mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como gusano.

* * *

><p>- ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!<p>

Oía los gritos del pelinegro llamándola pero aparentaba no oírlos y seguía su camino. Sasuke que corría atrás de ella para alcanzarla no pudo evitar sonreír algo divertido, esa escena le recordaba a cuando eran gennin y el corría tras de ella llamándola para proponerle salir juntos o entrenar mientras que ella lo ignoraba siguiendo su camino, pero como en esos tiempos nunca se dio por vencido menos lo hará ahora, así que salto colocándose atrás de ella y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola mas a él recargando su barbilla en el hombro de ella sintiéndola tensarse.

- Te atrape Sakura-chan. –dice algo meloso y rosando su nariz con el cuello de ella tensándola mas.

- No me gustan los juegos y lo sabes. –dice cortante tratando de aparentar que su cercanía no le afectaba.

- Y yo no estoy jugando. Solo quería atraparte en mis brazos para que no sigas escapando. –susurra con sensualidad comenzando a repartir besos en el cuello de ella y Sakura no pudo evitar inclinar a un lado su cabeza para darle mas acceso mientras entrecerraba los ojos disfrutándolo, haciendo sonreír triunfante al pelinegro.

- Yo no escapo.

- ¿No? Eso parecía porque no te detenías ante mis llamados y yo se que los escuchabas. –dice juguetón y Sakura frunció el entrecejo, se hubiera alejado pero ese condenado pelinegro sabia sus puntos débiles y esos besos en el cuello le impedían moverse.

- ¿Por qué le sonreías así a Ino? –terminando de hacer la pregunta se mordió la lengua, no supo porque la hizo y se arrepentía de hacerla.

- ¿Eh? –Sasuke dejo de darle besos y alzo el rostro para verla, pero ella lo movió haciendo que le sea imposible su cometido, aun así pudo notar lo rojas que se le habían puesto las orejas haciéndole sonreír enternecido sabiendo que sus mejillas deberían estar igual. –Yo no le sonreía a Yamanaka. Yo sonreía porque estaba pensando en ti gracias a un comentario que Yamanaka dijo. Solo tengo ojos para ti y mis sonrisas sinceras son solo dedicadas a ti. Solo tu logras sacarlas aunque no estés presente… con solo pensar en algo de ti esas sonrisas salen. –dijo en un susurro abrazándola mas fuerte.

Sakura sabia que decía la verdad, lo sentía como también sentía el corazón del pelinegro palpitar con mucha fuerza, el tenerlo tan cerca lograba eso. No pudo evitar sentir una calidez y que su corazón palpitara igual o incluso más fuerte que el del pelinegro.

- Eres tan única para mí que si fueras medic-ninja solo dejaría que tú me curaras, mientras este consiente solo dejaría que el chakra de mi amada peli-rosa cure mis heridas. –le dice juguetón y los ojos de la peli-rosa mostraron seriedad.

Con brusquedad se volteo para quedar de frente al pelinegro y este al ver tanta seriedad en sus ojos la miro extrañado. Pero ensancho los ojos sorprendido cuando Sakura lo tomo de las solapas y lo jalo estampando sus labios con los de él, mas cuando sintió los labios de ella moverse sobre los suyos tomando uno de ellos entre los de ella su sorpresa paso y cerro sus ojos comenzando a corresponderle el beso mientras sus manos le acariciaban la cintura.

**Continuara**

**por favor, no me lancen tomates Un.n... se ke tarde una eternidad en actualizas T.T pero es ke enserio no se ke me ha stado pasando ke me sta entrando mucha inspi en otros fic nuevos, y las tengo rodando en la cabeza ke no me deja pensar en algo más u.u eh ai porke he tardado -.-**

**espero ste kap ls haya gustado n.n,,, yo adore lo ke causan las feromornas de Gaara jajajja, no hace nada y las tiene lokitas por él, jajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**


	5. El secuestro del Kazekage

**El secuestro del Kazekage**

Temari junto con mas ninjas de su aldea están en una zona sirviéndole comida a todos los que están formando, mientras que el la misma zona los que ya tienen su alimentos están sentados en unas rocas, troncos o en el suelo comiendo.

Sentada en un tronco seco esta Ayame comiendo con tranquilidad, atrás de ella esta parada Kaoru, la cual esta entretenida trenzándole el cabello a la peli-plata.

Ayame antes de salir de la carpa se cambio, llamo a una de sus invocaciones para que le diera su mochila de viaje para poder cambiarse, colocándose su ropa del día.

- ¡¿Adivina que Aya-chan? –pregunta con diversión y de forma cantarina haciendo que la mencionada la mire de reojo.

- ¿Una pista? –dice con diversión.

- Se trata del Puchunguito. –Kaoru mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- ¡¿Tienes una foto de él desnudo y me la regalaras? –exclama emocionada, con un aura brillante rodeándola y baba saliéndole de la boca mientras la imagen de Neji desnudo pasa por su cabeza.

Kaoru hizo una mueca de asco de solo imaginarse que se escabulliría para tomarle una foto a Neji desnudo.

- No. –Ayame baja la cabeza derrotada. – ¡Es algo mejor! –Kaoru termino de hacerle la trenza y guio su mano derecha para posarla sobre su boca ocultando su sonrisa insinuante y la peli-plata se mostro ansiosa, si es algo mejor que Neji desnudo seguro causa su ansiedad. –El puchungo se mostro muy preocupado por ti cuando te hirieron. –dice con diversión y amplia su sonrisa al ver que la peli-plata muestra sorpresa en sus ojos, no creyéndoselo.

- ¿Segura? –pregunta dudosa.

- Segurísima. Sino me crees pregúntale a quien quieras, incluso a nee-san, todos lo notamos.

- ¡Sabia que pronto mi Puchungo caería ante mis encantos! –exclama emocionada y Kaoru sonrío divertida.

* * *

><p>Neji en compañía de su equipo van caminando hacia el campamento para ir a comer y descansar un poco, pero se detuvo de golpe al llegar y distinguir a Ayame con esa expresión bobalicona, pero lo mas importante: consiente y menos pálida. Su entrecejo se frunció cuando sintió ese gran alivio y felicidad en su pecho al ya verla despierta, cuando debería estar deprimido y desolado por verla consiente sabiendo que seguro lo seguirá acosando y su descanso de estar sin ella termino.<p>

- ¡Es Ayame! –exclama sorprendida Tenten también deteniéndose al igual que su equipo.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Sabia que la llama de la juventud que arde en Aya-chan no se apagaría con facilidad! –dice de forma poética Lee.

- ¡Así es! ¡Aya-chan tiene en ella la llama de la juventud protegiéndola! –dice con orgullo Gai.

Ayame volteo al sentirse observada viendo a su equipo, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Neji sintió su corazón palpitar y su sonrisa bobalicona se amplio provocando que al Hyuga le de un tic nervioso. Kaoru al ver donde mira su amiga, voltea y sonríe divertida al ver al equipo Gai.

- ¡Puchunguito! –grita Ayame poniéndose de pie, haciendo que todos en el lugar volteen hacia Neji y sonrían burlones ante el apodo, por lo que el tic del castaño se marco más.

- ¿No estas aliviado Puchungo? Aya-chan ya esta mas que sana para seguir acosándote. –dice burlona Tenten, mirándolo de reojo, divirtiéndose al ver la mueca de fastidio de su amigo.

Ayame usando la velocidad que posee al ver a Neji ya esta abrazándolo, restregando su mejilla con la de él, exclamando lo mucho que lo extraño. Kaoru y Tenten lo miran burlonas, mientras que el dúo cejotas los miran conmovidos, hasta lágrimas salen de sus ojos.

- La llama del amor arde con intensidad en nuestro equipo Lee. –dice conmovido Gai, limpiándose las lagrimas y Lee asintió a la vez que un fondo de corazones aparece atrás de ellos.

Neji mostro mas fastidio en su expresión, ocultando ese extraño sentimiento de calidez al sentir a la peli-plata abrazándolo, ignorando esa sensación de sentirse completo y que ha extrañado eso.

* * *

><p>Sasuke en compañía de Sakura van llegando al campamento y se topan con la imagen de Ayame ya despierta y muy activa, eso esta más que claro cuando se la pasa asfixiando al Hyuga y restregándose con él como suele hacerlo.<p>

Sakura se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas y Sasuke resignado la siguió. La peli-rosa la tomo de la trenza y la estiro alejándola del castaño, que en cierta forma se extraño, pero lo agradeció porque ese abrazo asfixiante le apretaba mucho el cuello y no le dejaba respirar.

En cuanto Ayame tiene una mueca de dolor y estira sus brazos hacia Neji mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos. Los demás miran curioso y sorprendidos la brusquedad de Sakura.

- Finalmente despiertas imbécil. Si morías iba a buscarte al mismo infierno para pagarte lo que te debo y luego te volvía a matar de forma muy dolorosa. –dice tétrica, para después estamparle el rostro en el suelo.

- Sakura-chan, aun esta delicada, no deberías tratarla así o terminaras el trabajo de Madara. –dice nervioso Sasuke, sonriendo de forma forzada.

- Solo la castigo por dejarse medio matar. –dice indiferente Sakura al momento de posar su pie derecho sobre la nuca de la peli-plata, haciendo presión sobre ella haciendo que Ayame agite sus manos de forma exagerada. –No la matare. –dice con firmeza y Sasuke marca más su sonrisa.

Lee y Gai lloran de felicidad y miran con emoción a esas dos, según ellos porque están estrechando mas su relación de amigas-rivales, para ellos Sakura solo esta demostrando lo mucho que la extraño. Kaoru mira con lastima a la peli-plata al igual que Tenten.

- Oye Haruno, se te esta pasando la mano. –dice Neji indiferente, apuntando el alma que comienza a desprenderse del cuerpo de Ayame.

- ¡Que tierno! –Sasuke mira a Neji con ojos grandotes y brillando en ternura. –Sigues preocupado por tu novia. –dice conmovido y un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha del Hyuga.

En cuanto Sakura bajo la mirada viendo el alma de Ayame, lo que le hizo ver que ya era suficiente, no quería matarla y terminar debiéndole ese favor. Así que resignada quita su pie de la nuca de la peli-plata haciendo que el alma regrese a su cuerpo, y que esta se enderece de golpe, poniéndose de pie y quedando de frente a Sakura.

- Oye frente de coco, eso no se le hace a una mujer delicada y herida. –reclama molesta.

- Solo veo a una idiota pálida. –dice burlona, mirándola con desdén.

- Puchunguito, La frente de coco me esta tratando mal. –Ayame voltea hacia Neji, mirándolo con ojos llorosos y apuntando a Sakura de forma acusadora.

- Hmn. –Neji dio media vuelta y mejor siguió su camino dispuesto a irse a formar para que le den de comer, tiene hambre.

- ¡Puchunguito! –grita al momento de saltar, cayendo encima de la espalda de Neji, que de no ser por su entrenamiento hubiera caído de hocico, además que su cuerpo ya esta acostumbrado a esas cosas desde que la conoce.

- Bájate loca. –dice entre dientes, pero Ayame se pesca con mas fuerza y Neji resignado sigue su camino con ella a su espalda.

- _(Pobre Hyuga, le duro poco el descanso sin Ayame)_ –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

Sasuke, Tenten y Kaoru sonríen burlones hacia Neji, mientras el dúo cejotaz lloran con mas ganas ante según ellos la llama de la juventud que arde en todos ahí.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Ayame van caminando por la aldea de la arena, ambas parecen estar buscando algo o alguien.<p>

- ¿Dónde estará mi puchunguito? –dice en un tono de voz infantil

- ¿Puchunguito? ¿Qué no buscábamos a Gaara-kun? –Kaoru la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! –La peli-plata le sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca y Kaoru entrecierra más su mirada, pero cuando su mirada se posa al frente detiene su paso y mira embobada a la persona que viene a dirección contraria a ellas.

Ayame al ver que la pelinegra se detuvo la imita mirándola curiosa, notando esa expresión de bobalicona, así que curiosa sigue su mirada viendo al sexy y joven Kazekage venir caminando con tranquilidad mientras sostiene un par de baldes de agua en ambas manos. La peli-plata termino poniendo la misma expresión de estúpida que tiene Kaoru, incluso baba empezó a salir de la boca de ambas.

* * *

><p>Gaara que acaba de venir de un manantial de agua pura que hay cerca para traer agua, alza la mirada al sentirse observado viendo a un par de chicas mirándolo como si tuvieran retraso mental. No se le hace raro, extrañamente la mayoría de las mujeres de un tiempo para acá lo miran así, por eso ya esta acostumbrado y no intenta buscarle la razón del porque lo miran así.<p>

Pero al reconocer a Ayame como la chica de Konoha que Madara casi mata, alzo el lugar donde debería tener una ceja en clara muestra de extrañeza, llegando a la conclusión de que seguro recibió un golpe en la cabeza he ahí porque su expresión de tener un derrame cerebral.

Como buen Kazekage el pelirrojo camino hacia Ayame para saber de su estado.

- ¡Viene hacia acá y nos esta mirando! –murmura emocionada Kaoru. –Tal vez noto mi belleza y viene a profesarme puro amor. –dice soñadora.

- Que envidia Kao-chan, pronto serás la primera dama de la Arena. –dice con admiración, mirándola de reojo, y Kaoru se imagino a ella misma en compañía de Gaara siendo alabados por la aldea haciendo que un aura brillante la rodee, y su expresión bobalicona se marque más.

Ambas se ponen tiesas y hacen un intento de sonrisa sexy cuando Gaara se paro frente a ellas, haciendo que al pelirrojo le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca y se sienta temeroso al verles esa sonrisa de psicópatas.

El pelirrojo hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, por lo que ambas nerviosas se inclinan de forma exagerada en el momento que Gaara se endereza haciendo que se golpee la nuca con la frente de ambas.

- ¡Auch! –Gaara se endereza sobándose la nuca, y un par de lágrimas se asoman por la comisura de sus ojos ante el dolor.

- ¡Lo siento! –exclaman ambas, teniendo su frente roja por el fregazo y sus ojos llorosos por el dolor.

- No es nada. –dice serio, pero mirándolas con tranquilidad, no notándose molesto. –Solo quería saber de su estado señorita Uesugi. –Gaara miro a Ayame quien sonrío de forma bobalicona al saber que Gaara sabe su apellido y Kaoru la miro con envidia.

- ¡Muy bien Gaa-chan! ¡Gracias por preocuparte! –exclama animada y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Gaa-chan? –Gaara la mira incrédulo por confianzuda.

- No le haga caso Gaara-kun. Esta mujer se toma muchas confianzas. –dice Kaoru, según ella con madurez mirando con reproche a Ayame que la mira molesta.

- ¿Gaara-kun? –murmura incrédulo al ver que ambas chicas que apenas conoce de vista le hablan como si lo conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¡Oye Kaoru, la confianzuda eres tú! Mira que decirle Gaara-kun a Gaa-chan. –dice ofendida Ayame, mirándola con molestia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tú eres la confianzuda! Mira que decirle Gaa-chan a Gaara-kun cuando apenas y lo conoces, además esa no es forma de llamar al Kazekage. –ahora es Kaoru quien la mira molesta y la fulmina con la mirada.

A Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, a su parecer ambas son unas confianzudas, además que afirmo que todo ninja de Konoha no esta muy cuerdo.

- Solo me tienes envidia porque llevas toda una semana acosando a Gaa-chan, y yo apenas y lo veo y se sabe mi nombre, además se preocupa por mi estado. –dice con firmeza a la vez que se cruza de brazos.

A Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro al saber finalmente quien lo ha estado espiando toda esta semana. Y Kaoru se puso roja del coraje y miro a Ayame indignada.

- Es que no es justo que Gaara-kun se sepa tu apellido si apenas te ha visto, cuando el mío no se lo sabe y no me lo ha preguntado, y eso que llevo provocando encuentros por "coincidencia" pero pasa de mí. –dice indignada.

- No lo culpes por sucumbir ante mi belleza. –dice arrogante, meciendo lentamente su cabello como si estuviera haciendo un comercial de shampoo y Kaoru noto que ese truco se lo aprendió a Itachi.

Gaara se le sombreo más su frente de negro al ver como esas dos hablan de él como si no estuviera ahí.

- Belleza mis ovarios y esos ni se ven. –dice molesta. –Gaara-kun solo sabe tu apellido porque el Puchungo se lo dijo cuando saliste herida.

- Solo me tienes envidia. –dice de forma cantarina y burlona. –Porque sabes que Gaa-chan se enamoro de mi a primera vista, pero es tan tímido que busco pretexto sobre mi estado para hablarme. –Gaara se mostro indignado a la vez avergonzado por que piense eso. –Veras como pronto Gaa-chan se me declara, yo diré que si, me convertiré en la primer dama de la Arena, seré millonaria y tendremos lindos hijos con pelo plata y ojos verdes. –dice soñadora. Gaara se sonrojo todo, sintiéndose avergonzado.

- ¿Sabes que es malo montarse fantasías respecto a los sentimientos de los demás? –Kaoru la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – ¿Y donde dejas al Puchungo? Pensé que estabas enamorada de él, por eso lo seguiste a la aldea, y planeabas tener hijos de pelo plata y ojos perla con él.

Ante esa información Gaara comprobó que la loca peli-plata se monta fantasías siempre y a todos los hijos que se imagina les pone su color de cabello y el color de ojos del que metió en su fantasía. En cuanto Ayame ensancho los ojos al recordar a su Puchunguito.

- ¡Es verdad! –Ayame muestra horror en sus ojos y posa sus manos sobre sus mejillas para después voltear hacia Gaara, mirándolo apenada. –Lo siento Gaa-chan, me deje llevar por un deseo loco de fan, pero solo me siento atraída hacia ti, mi verdadero amor es Hyuga Neji. No podre responder tus sentimientos. –dice de forma dramática y a Gaara le dio un tic nervioso en el labio.

- Entiendo. –dice serio, sabiendo que por su bien mejor le sigue la corriente. –Me alegra que ya se encuentre bien señorita Uesugi... Con su permiso, me retiro. –dice de forma educada, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia ambas y Kaoru asintió, sonriéndole de forma bobalicona al oír su sexy voz. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar de forma acelerada para alejarse lo más rápido de esas dos.

- Está loco de amor por mí. –dice con arrogancia Ayame, haciéndose el fleco hacia atrás según ella con sensualidad y Kaoru la miro incrédula, ya que ella no noto eso, pero mejor no dice nada, nadie podrá sacar a Ayame de eso, cuando se monta algo en la cabeza nadie la hace ver lo contrario, ya vio eso con Neji.

- Aya-chan, mejor enséñame como ser mejor acosadora. Como la presidenta del club de fans de Gaara-kun, necesito ser buena en el acoso. –dice mirando a la mencionada.

- Esta bien, pero…

- ¡¿Club de fans de Gaara-sama?

Ambas voltean sorprendidas ante ese grito lleno de horror femenino, viendo que de entre unos escombros sale una castaña ninja de la aldea de la Arena. Ambas alzan la ceja al no reconocerla.

- Vi todo lo que hicieron, y no solo tienen la osadía de hablarle de esa forma tan confianzuda a Gaara-sama, mi Kazekage. –dice furiosa y de forma posesiva. –Sin contar sus absurdos y ridículos coqueteos. –Ayame alza una ceja al igual que Kaoru, ambas mostrándose extrañadas por la actitud de esa loca. – ¡Sino que también le hacen un club de fans! Déjenme decirles que solo existe un club de fans oficial para Gaara-sama y les informo que como presidenta de él les ordeno que deshagan su club y se alejen de Gaara-sama sino quieren que los miembros del club y yo las hagamos picadillo. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Oíste eso Kao-chan? –Ayame se inclina volteando hacia Kaoru y pone sus manos alrededor de su boca para que no escuchen los demás lo que dice, solo Kaoru, pero ese tono elevado de voz hace que cualquiera a quince metros a la redonda la escuche.

- Si, estuvo aquí todo el tiempo espiando a Gaara-kun, es una psicópata acosadora. –Kaoru voltea hacia la peli-plata imitándola en según secretear, ambas miran de reojo mostrando desaprobación hacia la castaña, que le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Si. Que miedo. –dice con desaprobación y Kaoru asintió dándole la razón. –Además tiene un club de fans hacia Gaa-chan, que boba.

- Si, que boba, además es la presidenta. –ambas miran burlonas a la castaña que ahora es rodeada por un aura asesina.

- ¡No sean sínicas! ¡Se muy bien que ustedes también tienen un club de fans! ¡Lo acaban de decir! –dice furiosa, apuntándolas. – ¡además un par de veces te vi acosando a mi Gaara-sama! –ahora apunta solo a Kaoru que se enderezo y se apunta a si misma extrañada. – ¡Si tu! ¡Y no te hagas la inocente, que te vi incluso tomarle fotos!

- El club ha sido descubierto por personas ajenas a este. –dice resignada Kaoru a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Era secreto para personas ajenas? –pregunta curiosa Ayame al momento que se endereza también.

- Si. Pero ahora que una loca lo descubrió… —Kaoru voltea hacia la castaña mirándola de forma tétrica, haciéndola estremecer, mas intento mantenerse firme. –La mataremos Aya-chan, yo como presidenta no me manchare las manos así que has el trabajo sucio. –ordena firme y Ayame voltea hacia la castaña mirándola de una forma que le puso la piel chinita.

- ¿Creen que podrán ganarme? –pregunta arrogante, haciéndose la valiente. –Si se enfrentan a la presidenta lo hacen a sus miembros. –la chica silba y de la nada atrás de ella aparecen como veinte mujeres de la aldea, y todas mujeres mirándolas con ganas de matarlas, pero lo que sorprendió más al par de Konoha es ver que todas llevan muñecos de Gaara, camisas con la foto de Gaara, vendas que dicen "amo a Gaara-sama", entre otras cosas más, que la verdad les estaban deseando pedir entrar al club solo para tenerlas. –Este es el club de fans único de Gaara-sama, y con más miembros. Ustedes son solo dos, y si pensaban unirse a nosotras les digo de una vez que jamás serán aceptadas porque solo aceptamos aldeanos de la Arena, lugar donde nació Gaara-sama. Así que deshagan su mugriento club por las buenas o nosotros haremos que lo hagan por las malas.

- ¿Han dicho mugriento club? –pregunta tétrica Kaoru, nadie llama así a su club.

- No debiste llamarlo así, estarás en problemas. –dice con advertencia Ayame.

- ¡Ja! ¡Como si tuviéramos miedo! Somos más que ustedes. –dice con burla la castaña y sus seguidoras sonríen con arrogancia.

- Solo una cosa. Dime tu nombre. –dice tétrica Kaoru, mirando a la castaña. –Mi nombre es Higurashi Kaoru, como presidentas de un club en común debemos presentarnos. –dice mas tétrica.

- Matsuri. –dice con arrogancia la castaña.

- Bien Matsuri, te daré una oportunidad de retractarte de cómo llamaste mi club y me pidas una disculpa. –dice amenazante.

- ¡Ja! Como si fuera hacer eso. Jamás me retratare y mucho menos le pediré disculpas a la boba presidenta de ese pobre y mugriento club. –dice burlona.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Yo no me hago responsable! ¡Te lo advertí! –dice con firmeza Ayame alzando las manos en clara muestra que no moverá un solo dedo para detener a Kaoru.

- Di tus últimas palabras Matsuri. –Kaoru se truena los dedos mirándola como psicópata asesina.

Los miembros del club de fans de Gaara-sama de la Arena pasaron saliva con dificultad al ver a Kaoru, pero esa seguridad de ser muchas, aunque solo una cuarta parte fueran ninjas les hizo confiarse sabiendo que ella sola no podrá contra todas. Ayame se hizo hacia atrás en clara muestra que no se meterá, lo que les hizo sentirse mas confiadas pensando que la peli-plata se alejaba porque tenia miedo.

* * *

><p>Ayame silba mostrando falsa impresión al ver frente a ella a casi todo el club de Gaara-sama tiradas en el suelo llenas de rasguños, inconscientes, moretoneadas, ojos hinchados y despeinadas. Un poco alejadas se ve una rueda de polvo de donde sobresalen manos y las cabezas de Kaoru y Matsuri, luego se ve como ambas se jalan los cabellos, luego como se rasguñan el rostro, luego como cada una se muerde un brazo y luego la bola de humo se dispersa cuando Matsuri intenta huir, pero Kaoru le toma un pie haciendo que la castaña caiga de lleno al suelo y se golpe la frente con una roca dejándola inconsciente.<p>

Ayame sonrío burlona, Kaoru parpadeo un par de veces, y luego se puso de pie de un brinco al momento que posa sus manos en la cadera estilo jarra. Su aspecto es desalineado, esta despeinada, llena de rasguños y algo golpeada.

- ¡Nombre si soy genial! ¡A ver si con esto aprendes que con Higurashi Kaoru nadie se mete! ¡Jojojojo…! –Kaoru empieza a reír como maniática y de forma exagerada.

- ¡Así se hace líder! –Ayame comienza a aplaudir mirándola divertida subiéndole más el ego a la pelinegra, pero de pronto deja de reír y mira con seriedad a Ayame.

- Aya-chan, no podemos dejar que este club de babosas nos ganen. Han insultado nuestro club y debemos ser mejores acosadoras de Gaara-kun que ellas. –dice con seriedad.

- Pero Kao-chan aun así nos seguirán ganando en cantidad, recuerda que solo somos dos.

- No importa el número, sino la habilidad. Además ellas no cuentan con la más grande de las acosadoras hasta ahora conocida, y el Puchungo ha sido victima de ella, así que afirmara mis palabras. –dice apuntándola.

- Bueno, eso si. –dice fingiéndose apenada.

- Aunque te doy la razón en que necesitamos más miembros del club, y así como ellas solo aceptan miembros de su aldea, nosotras solo admitiremos miembros de la nuestra. –dice con firmeza. –Empecemos a reclutar miembros. –dice con heroísmo. – ¡Empecemos con Ino-chan! –Kaoru apunta al norte como si esa fuera la dirección en la que esta la rubia, y atrás de ella se ve un fondo de las olas chocando con un acantilado.

- Ino va por haya. –dice Ayame apuntando al sur y Kaoru gira completamente para apuntar a la rubia que va caminando algo distraída.

* * *

><p>Sentada en el piso estilo indio esta Ino y frente a ella Kaoru y Ayame. Cuando la pelinegra termino su monologo, la rubia gateo hacia ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola conmovida.<p>

- Me siento honrada porque me ofrezcas unirme a tu club Kaoru-chan. –dice de forma dramática y por las mejillas de la pelinegra comienzan a resbalar lagrimas al ver que alguien mas aprecia su club.

- Al contrario Ino-chan, es un honor para el club contar con un miembro como tu.

Los ojos de ambas tornan forma de estrellas y un fondo rosa teniendo por todas partes la palabra "amistad" se refleja a sus costados.

- Oye Kao-chan, ¿has pensado en un nombre nuevo para el club? –pregunta Ayame al momento que deja de detener el fondo desde atrás y salta cayendo delante de este al momento que este cae hacia atrás. –Es que se me hace que el que teníamos suena igual que el club de fans de Gaara-sama, solo que el de nosotros cambia el sama con el kun. –dice pensativa.

La rubia y pelinegra voltean hacia Ayame, ambas mostrándose pensativas, pero a los pocos segundos la expresión de Kaoru cambia a una alegre a la vez que golpea su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo.

- ¿Qué tal: "El club de las chicas de Konoha que aman a Gaara-kun, anti Matsuri. S.A de C.V"?

- ¡Genial! –exclama Ino emocionada.

- Me gusta. –Ayame se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa repasando por su mente el genial nombre que se invento Kaoru.

- ¡Ahora a reclutar a nee-san! –dice de forma heroica, apuntando hacia el sur a la vez que atrás de ella sale el mismo fondo con olas golpeando un risco.

Ino la mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas y Ayame levanta su pulgar en son de aprobación y le sonríe de forma cool haciendo destellar sus dientes a todo estilo dúo cejotaz, dejando ver que no solo técnicas de combate le ha aprendido a esos dos.

- ¿Estás loca Kaoru-chan? Conozco a la frentona y tengo la seguridad que el solo hecho de ser una fan girl no va con su estilo. Sin contar que ella no aprecia la belleza de Gaara-kun como nosotras, de no ser porque he notado que esta embobadicima con Sasuke-kun, juraría que esa tia no tiene hormonas, parece que los chicos guapos le son indiferentes.

- Pero nee-san tiene hormonas y muchas. –Kaoru asintió dándose la razón a si misma recordando los agasajones que Sakura se da con Sasuke.

- Que solo Sasuke las activa. –dice pensativa Ayame. –en lo demás le doy razón a la rubia. La frente de coco parece no sentirse atraída al sexo contrario, por eso digo que le batea al otro lado. –Ino y Kaoru sonríen divertidas recordando lo de los cartelones que hablaban de la sexualidad de Sakura.

- Dejando eso de lado, no creo que Sakura se nos una ni para ayudarnos, seguro saldrá con un típico: Esas son pendejadas, mejor dejen de perder el tiempo en acosar hombres y pónganse a entrenar trió de debiluchas. –dice imitando la voz y expresiones de Sakura.

- Igual nada perdemos con intentar. –dice pensativa Kaoru y Ayame se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Sino acepta usare mi arma secreta. –dice de forma misteriosa haciendo que Ino la mire curiosa. – ¡Vamos por nee-san! –dice de forma heroica, apuntando hacia el oeste y el fondo de olas chocando contra el risco apareció tras ella haciendo que Ino se sorpresa y se pregunte de donde salió.

- La frente de coco va por ahí. –Ayame apunta al este donde se ve caminar a Sakura teniendo una expresión de fastidio y Kaoru gira para apuntar a la dirección correcta.

* * *

><p>- Esas son pendejadas, mejor dejen de perder el tiempo en acosar hombres y pónganse a entrenar trió de debiluchas. –dice cortante Sakura mirando con fastidio al trió de chicas que están frente a ella.<p>

Kaoru y Ayame se miraron de reojo mostrándose algo sorprendidas al saber lo bien que la conoce la rubia, la imito hace unos minutos a la perfección y dijo exactamente lo que iba a decir. En cuanto Ino suspiro con pesadez mostrándose resignada al ver que dijo exactamente lo que pensaba.

- En especial tu idiota. –Sakura dirige su mirada hacia Ayame que alza ambas cejas. –De este par de retrasadas ya sé que por mas que entrenen seguirán siendo unas inútiles en el campo de batalla. –dice apuntando a Ino y Kaoru que la fulminan con la mirada. –Pero tú deberías enfocarte en entrenar y no perder el tiempo en pendejadas para que no te masacren de esa forma tan humillante como lo hizo Madara. –dice despectiva.

Ayame afilo su mirada hacia Sakura y esta hizo lo mismo. Kaoru e Ino sonrieron de forma forzada al ver como un aura de batalla ahora rodea a esas dos.

- Te pateare el trasero haber si así me dices que necesito más entrenamiento. –dice amenazante al momento que sus manos son envueltas por fuego.

- Inténtalo. –dice retadora apareciendo el Rin´negan en sus ojos.

- ¡Disculpa las molestias nee-san! ¡Nos vamos! –dice rápidamente Kaoru tomando con cada una de sus manos a Ino y Ayame, para después salir corriendo de ahí dejando una nube de tierra detrás de ella.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua y desapareció el Rin´negan de sus ojos al ver que solo la hicieron perder cinco minutos de su valioso tiempo, así que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que esas tres la interrumpieran.

* * *

><p>Escondidas tras una montaña de escombros esta Kaoru, Ino y Ayame, la última tiene expresión de molestia e indignación mientras tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.<p>

- Estaba por patearle el trasero a esa frente de coco arrogante, no tenias derecho a alejarme. –reclama con molestia y Kaoru sonrío de forma nerviosa, sabia que pocas cosas enojan a Ayame y una de esas es que la detengan cuando esta por pelear contra Sakura.

- Lo siento Aya-chan, pero no podía dejar que pelearan, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer como hacer que nee-san se nos una. –dice firme, ahorita para ella lo mas importante es su club. Y Ayame bufa.

- Ni usando tu arma secreta creo que hagas que la frentona se nos una. Ya la escuchaste y a esa nadie la obliga a nada.

- Hay alguien que si lo hace. –dice de forma tétrica, empleando una mirada de misterio.

- No creo que Sasuke nos ayude a convencerla en algo así. Con lo celoso y posesivo que es ni en mil años luz dejara que su novia se una a un club de fans de otro chico. –Ayame agita una mano restándole importancia e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

- No hablo del pelos de pollo. –Kaoru amplio mas misterio en su tono de voz ganándose la curiosidad de ambas. –Hablo de Aya-chan. Es la única que conozco que logra hacer que nee-san haga las cosas que quiere que haga aun a costa de su voluntad. –dice triunfante e Ino mira a Ayame sorprendida, no creyéndose eso. –Es momento de que actúes Aya-chan, no importa el método sucio que uses. –la peli-plata mostro una sonrisa traviesa, a su maquiavélica mente a llegado una idea y Kaoru que la conoce lo noto haciéndola sonreír de forma tétrica.

* * *

><p>Gaara deja en el piso varios maderos grandes que acaba de traer para los que están construyendo las casas. El pelirrojo se endereza y pasa una mano sobre su frente quitando el sudor de ahí, pero su mirada se desvía viendo a Sakura pasar, así que camina hacia ella con rapidez, dándole alcance.<p>

- ¡Sakura!

La peli-rosa detiene su paso, viendo a Gaara acercarse a ella, así que voltea dándole a entender que tiene su atención y el pelirrojo se detiene a unos pasos delante de ella.

- He estado pensando sobre un asunto desde hace tiempo y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para hablarlo aprovechando que Sasuke y Naruto no están contigo. –dice con seriedad y Sakura alza una ceja. –Eres la más discreta y pienso que sabrás manejarlo, además tienes mas oportunidad de confirmar mis sospechas.

- Habla más claro. –ordena cortante y Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- No confió en alguien y tú sabes quien es. –dice con seriedad y Sakura frunce el entrecejo. –Pienso que planea algo y no es bueno. Le he visto poco pero su mirada muestra que no hay sinceridad en su lealtad. Tú al igual que yo sabes cuando la mirada de alguien muestra motivos ocultos.

- Tks… Lo sé, por eso siempre le vigilo, aunque no se de cuenta. –dice con fastidio.

- Aunque también su mirada muestra que pide ayuda silenciosa. –dice con más seriedad.

- Has lo que yo y otras personas que hemos notado hemos hecho, simplemente aparenta que te engaña. Solo así se confiara y sacara sus verdaderos propósitos. –dice con seriedad.

- Lo sé. En cambio la otra persona también me preocupa. Es como si contralara sus emociones y uno no logra ver nada en sus ojos, más lo que quiere que vean.

- Eres muy observador. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida.

* * *

><p>- ¡Nee-san esta hablando con Gaara-kun! –Kaoru escondida entre uno madero mira a esos dos que están algo lejos, tan lejos que no se oye de lo que hablan. – ¿De que estarán hablando? He notado que Gaara-kun le habla con familiaridad a la amargada de nee-san. –dice mostrándose más impresionada.<p>

- Gaara-kun peleo en el pasado contra la frentona, me atrevo a decir que Gaara-kun se lleva muy bien con todo el equipo siente. –dice resignada Ino a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Pues yo estoy en ese equipo y Gaara-kun ni me ha preguntado el nombre. –dice con pesar.

- No me importa si Gaa-chan y Sakura son amigos, camaradas y compadres. –Ayame sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que hace unos sellos con las manos a gran velocidad. –Lo que me importa es que la oportunidad se presento más rápido de lo que pensé. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro a la vez que entrelaza sus manos dejando alzados dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda, colocándolas frente a su barbilla. –Ten preparado todo Kao-chan. –dice divertida y la mencionada asintió, mientras que la rubia se muestra dudosa porque resulte el plan.

A los pocos segundos se oyó un "puff" y una nube de humo rodeo a Ayame, y al dispersarse dejo ver a un perro blanco de ojos dorados parado en cuatro patas. El perro sonrío de forma socarrona y corrió, salto los maderos.

- ¡Tú puedes Aya-chan! –Anima emocionada Kaoru, colocando su cámara frente a su rostro.

- ¿Enserio crees que funcione? –pregunta dudosa, asomándose para ver mejor.

- Aya-chan tiene la mente más maquiavélica, retorcida y loca que uno nunca sabe lo que en verdad piensa, y sus planes siempre funcionan, más cuando se trata de joder a nee-san. –dice con seguridad, aun así la rubia se siente insegura.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Gaara siguen con su extraña conversación, pero en eso un perro blanco salta encima de Sakura haciendo que esta al no estar alerta caiga hacia adelante, casi encima de Gaara, el cual se apoyo con su pie derecho colocándolo un poco atrás y abrazo a Sakura para que no cayera, el perro salió corriendo y se oyó un sonido extraño.<p>

Sakura se separo rápidamente del pelirrojo y fulmino con la mirada al perro que corría, tenia ganas de meterle su espada en el culo a ese perro, y no sabia porque sentía esa sensación de odio hacia él, si solo la empujo.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta con tranquilidad el pelirrojo.

- Hmn… Ya dicho todo, me retiro. –dice indiferente, comenzando a caminar, pasando alado de Gaara, esperando toparse con el maldito perro que la puso en ridículo para descuartizarlo.

- _(Un gracias no me hubiera molestado)_ –Gaara suspira con pesadez mirando por donde Sakura se fue, sabiendo que el recibir un gracias de ella es mucho pedir.

* * *

><p>Ino mira sobre el hombro de Kaoru la foto que esta sostiene frente a su rostro, ambas muestran celos y envidia al ver dicha fotografía.<p>

- Que suerte tiene esa frentona. –dice con pesar.

- Nee-san, ¿qué se siente estar en los brazos de Gaara-kun aunque sea accidental? –lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas de la pelinegra.

En la fotografía capta a Gaara abrazando a Sakura, y desde el ángulo en el que fue tomada parece como si se estuvieran besando.

El ladrido de un perro hizo que ambas quiten su vista de la fotografía y alcen la mirada viendo al perro blanco con esa mirada triunfante y con la lengua de fuera mostrándose burlona. Una nube de humo rodeo al perro y al dispersarse dejo ver a Ayame.

- ¿Qué tal salió?

- Vela por ti misma Aya-chan. –Kaoru le extiende la fotografía y la peli-plata la toma, al verla sonríe triunfante.

- ¿Has pensado en ser fotógrafa Kao-chan?, ganaras dinero extra con eso. –dice divertida.

- Me lo he plateado, el trabajo de ninja no deja muchas ganancias y la crisis esta fuerte. –dice pensativa, e Ino asintió dándole la razón, ya que ella misma ha pensado en buscar un trabajo extra, porque el de ninja no le deja muchas ganancias para comprarse todo lo que quiere.

- Oigan, antes de obligar a la frentona, ¿se les olvida Tenten? Ella es ninja de Konoha, y seguro es fan de Gaara-kun. Cualquier chica con hormonas y con buena vista estaría loca por ese bombón.

- ¡Había olvidado a Tenten-chan! –exclama Kaoru golpeándose la frente al olvidarse de su buena amiga. – ¡Vamos por Tenten-chan! –Kaoru mira el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire heroico, apunta hacia el sur y de fondo se ven olas chocando con un risco.

- Ahí esta Tenten. –Ayame apunta hacia el norte viendo a Tenten caminar, así que Kaoru gira para apuntar a dirección correcta.

- _(Como que Kaoru se ha juntado mucho con Gai-sensei y Lee, esos fondos salen de quien sabe donde)_ –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la rubia que sigue mirando incrédula el fondo tras Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Ayame se rasca la nuca mirando como Tenten, Ino y Kaoru se toman de las manos y se miran con ojos llorosos mostrando emoción.<p>

- Es un honor que me unan en su club. Siempre he odiado a las fan girl, pero Gaara-sama provoca que una se vuelva una fan. Es tan hermoso. –dice soñadora.

- Tan sexy. –dice Ino igual de soñadora.

- Tan amable, caballeroso, tiene un rostro angelical y una hermosa mirada que hace que uno desee abrazarlo. –dice emocionada Kaoru.

Los ojos de las tres tornan forma de estrella y sueltan un profundo suspiro haciéndolas ver como un trió de adolecentes enamoradas al momento que las tres ven la imagen del sexy Kazekage en su pose de seriedad y soledad que lo hace ver tan sexy.

- Si, Gaa-chan es todo eso, pero lastima para ustedes porque él esta enamorado de mi. –dice con arrogancia Ayame rompiéndoles la ilusión.

Ino, Tenten y Kaoru miran a Ayame con ojos entrecerrados, las primeras dos tenían la sensación de que Ayame mentía, no se creían que a Gaara le gustara el tipo loca sádica como Ayame, aunque al recordar que la condenada ha conquistado a Neji empezaron a dudar, después de todo, aunque el Hyuga lo niegue le es difícil ocultar lo que siente.

- Ignoremos eso. –dice Kaoru agitando sus manos. – ¡Mejor vayamos por nee-san! –Kaoru pone nuevamente su pose de héroe parado en la punta de un acantilado y las olas chocas atrás de ella mientras apunta al este.

Ino ya acostumbrada a esa escena suspiro con pesadez y Tenten se mostro sorprendida al ver que Kaoru tiene la misma técnica de crear fondos atrás de ella como la que tiene su sensei y compañero de equipo.

- La frente de coco…

- ¡Ya se! ¡Va para lado contrario! –dice exasperada Kaoru volteándose hacia el oeste para apuntar a lado correcto, más mostro incredulidad al no ver a nadie.

- No. Te iba a decir que la frente de coco debe estar en la zona más afectada, ya que ahí están Sasuke y Naruto quitando escombros. –aclara con tranquilidad, pero sus ojos muestran burla.

- Lo sospeche desde un principio. –dice sonriendo nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

Ino y Tenten se miran entre si, luego se encogen de hombros restándole importancia, después de todo viven en Konoha y ahí todos están zafados.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke encima de una gran montaña de escombros, quitándolos para despejar la zona. Muchos metros alejadas está el club de las chicas de Konoha que aman a Gaara-kun, anti Matsuri. S.A de C.V.<p>

- ¿Quién será la que se arriesgue a chantajearla? –pregunta Ino nerviosa.

Al instante tanto ella como Kaoru y Tenten se hacen un par de pasos hacia adelante dejando a Ayame adelante.

- Soy la miembro mas reciente, deben ir una de ustedes. –se defiende Tenten mirando a las otras dos.

- Soy la menor del grupo, así que vaya una de ustedes. –se defiende Ino con rapidez.

- Soy la presidenta del club, así que vayan ustedes. –Ahora es Kaoru quien se defiende, mirándolas con firmeza.

- Nos hay necesidad que ninguna de nosotras vayamos, Aya-chan ya se adelanto. –la castaña apunta haciendo que todas volteen viendo a la peli-plata caminar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hacia Sakura. –No tuvimos que alegar entre nosotros cuando sabemos que solo Aya-chan no le teme a Sakura.

- Más bien no teme tentar a la muerte. El amenazar a Haruno Sakura, alias la frentona, la mujer mas enojona y en especial mas fuerte que nosotras es como ir al suicidio. –dice temerosa Ino.

- ¡Esa es mi Aya-chan! ¡A por todas! –anima emocionada Kaoru.

* * *

><p>- ¡Fren-te-de-co-co!<p>

Sakura chasquea la lengua con fastidio al oír a esa tarada llamarla de forma cantarina. Se endereza y voltea viéndola acercarse a ella con tranquilidad, manteniendo su mano derecha en alto y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Naruto y Sasuke también se enderezaron y miraron curiosos hacia la misma dirección, para después suspirar con pesadez.

- ¿Crees que terminen peleando o discutiendo? –pregunta en un susurro para que solo lo escuche Sasuke, que esta alado de él.

- Es lo mas seguro. –dice resignado.

- No sé porque cada que se ven se insultan, se fulminan con la mirada y quieren pelear. –el rubio suelta otro profundo suspiro mostrándose resignado, como si él nunca hiciera eso.

- Si yo que tengo mis neuronas vivas no entiendo las mujeres, tu que tienes tus neuronas muertas menos, así que no lo intentes. –dice con burla.

- Es verdad. –Naruto asintió con la cabeza, pero luego reacciono y lo fulmino con la mirada. – ¿Qué quisiste decir teme?

- Pon a trabajar por primera vez al hámster en tu cerebro y averígualo. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona y el rubio afila más su mirada.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

Ambos comienzan a mandarse rayitos con la mirada y un aura de batalla los rodea mientras se insultan.

- ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a acosar, violar o traumar al Hyuga y me dejas en paz? –dice con fastidio cuando llega a ella.

- Solo vine a enseñarte algo que encontré por ahí y te involucra. –Ayame saca la fotografía de su estuche de armas y la pone frente al rostro de Sakura que ensancha los ojos mostrándose sorprendida, para luego fruncir el entrecejo e intentar arrebatársela más Ayame la alejo y la guardo nuevamente.

- Dámela. –ordena furiosa.

- ¿Qué harás con ella? –pregunta burlona.

- La romperé claro esta. –dice con firmeza, ni loca deja intacta la prueba de una humillación, menos si dicha prueba muestra o da a entender algo que no paso y le podría causar problemas.

- Siendo así no te la puedo dar. –Ayame amplio su sonrisa al ver como Sakura gruñe furiosa y activa el Rin´negan en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta entre dientes, no es tonta, la conoce y sabe que quiere algo por eso le enseño la fotografía.

- Solo que te unas al club. –Ayame mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- No perderé mi tiempo en una ridiculez como esa. Ya madura tarada.

- ¿Me pregunto como se sentirá Sasuke cuando vea la foto? –dice como quien no quiere la cosa y Sakura frunce más su entrecejo. –Conociéndolo se sentirá decepcionado y muy, pero muy triste porque lo hayas traicionado así después de que él siempre te ha sido fiel.

- Yo no le fui infiel. –dice entre dientes, mirando de reojo hacia donde esta Sasuke, agradeciendo que este distraído metido en su infantil pelea contra Naruto, para después regresar su mirada hacia Ayame notando como esta la mira con burla.

- Lo sé, tú también lo sabes y Gaa-chan lo sabe, pero lamentablemente todos nos dejamos ver por lo que vemos, y esta fotografía fue tomada de un ángulo que hace parecer como si se besaran.

Sakura apretó mas sus puños, sabiendo que le están dando en su punto débil, no le importa lo que pase con esa fotografía, pero si el contenido lastima a Sasuke le importa y mucho.

- Maldita. –Sakura rechina los dientes y Ayame le sonríe de forma socarrona. – ¿Qué sacas con esto?... Me sorprendes Ayame, por lo general usas trucos sucios para hacerme hacer cosas que terminan favoreciéndote, pero no le veo en nada que te favorezca el que me una a esa estupidez.

- ¿Qué gano?... Diversión, así de simple. –dice con burla y Sakura rechina con más fuerza los dientes. –Llevo una semana inconsciente frente de coco, necesito recuperar tiempo perdido... así que… ¿lo harás o no?

- No tengo opción. –dice entre dientes, dejando ver lo mucho que le cuesta decir eso. –Pero quiero esa fotografía destruida cuando hayas llenado tu diversión. –ordena amenazante.

- ¿De que sirve darte mi palabra si sabes que no soy de fiar? –pregunta de forma socarrona y Sakura chasquea la lengua.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia donde están Ino, Kaoru y Tenten, aprovechando que los de su equipo están distraídos y no notaran que se va. Ayame sonrío de forma socarrona y la siguió.

* * *

><p>- ¡Lo hizo! –exclaman las tres chicas chocando sus manos entre si. – ¡con esto el club de las chicas de Konoha que aman a Gaara-kun, anti Matsuri. S.A de C.V superara el club de Gaara-sama de la aldea! –exclaman emocionadas.<p>

- Así que… —la felicidad en las tres desaparecen y miran temerosas hacia Sakura que ya esta cerca de ellas y Ayame atrás de ella. – ¿Quién tomo esa fotografía? –pregunta amenazante y al instante Tenten e Ino apuntan a Kaoru que las mira decepcionadas por delatarla así de fácil. –Con que fuiste tú. Debí de suponerlo. –Sakura mira a Kaoru como psicópata asesina, haciéndola temblar como gelatina.

- ¡Fue idea de Aya-chan! ¡Ella me obligo! –lagrimas de cocodrilo salen de los ojos de la pelinegra que apunta acusadora a Ayame.

- Si que hay lealtad en este club de mierda. –dice con ironía Sakua, volteando tétricamente hacia Ayame.

- Lo admito, yo era el perro que te empujo, use un jutsu de transformación. –Ayame le sonríe socarrona y alza su mano derecha.

Sakura lleva su mano al mango de la espada dispuesta a cortar en dos a Ayame, sintiéndose molesta por no darse cuenta desde el principio que esa loca estaba detrás de todo, y Ayame rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea esperando el ataque.

- Nee-san no pelean, tenemos que lograr lo que el club de Gaara-sama de la aldea de la Arena nunca ha logrado, y aun tenemos que saber que es para hacerlo nosotras demostrando que somos mejor club. –dice con cansancio y las otras do asintieron dándole la razón. –Si lo logramos yo prometo darte la fotografía y te libras del club de las chicas de Konoha que aman a Gaara-kun, anti Matsuri. S.A de C.V. –

Eso si llamo la atención de Sakura, entre más rápido acabe con esto mejor para ella y la fotografía dejara de existir, sabe que Kaoru es una chica de palabra y si dijo que le dará la foto lo hará, así que se enderezo y alejo su mano de la espada. Ayame suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que no la dejaran pelear con Sakura.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso que el club de quien sabe que no ha hecho para ustedes hacer? –pregunta con seriedad, mirando a Kaoru.

- No sé. –Kaoru choca sus dedos entre si de forma tímida. Tenten e Ino sonríen nerviosas al ver el tic nervioso que apareció en la ceja derecha de Sakura.

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Gaara-sama frentona? Gaara-sama seguro te lo dirá, parece llevarse bien contigo, Sasuke y Naruto. –sugiera curiosa Ino y a Sakura se le marca mas su tic al saber que tendrá que rebajar su orgullo preguntando una pendejez.

- No hay necesidad de eso. –dice con tranquilidad Tenten. –Es obvio que ese club no ha logrado lo que ningún club ha logrado. –Tenten sonríe divertida al ver la mirada curiosa de Kaoru e Ino. –Y eso es tener para ellas solas a la persona que admiran y hacer que les diga todo lo que quieren saber, absolutamente todo. Si hacemos eso no solo le ganaremos al club de fans de Gaara-sama, sino que también le ganaremos a todos los clubes de fans. –dice con emoción, ama competir y mucho más ama ganar.

Ino y Kaoru la miran admiradas por su buena idea y sintiéndose emocionadas por conseguir hacer eso, tener a Gaara para ellas solas y hacer que les cuente todo lo que quieren saber es una fantasía echa realidad.

- ¿Cómo conseguiremos eso? –pregunta ansiosa Ino, y al instante tanto ella como Kaoru miran a Sakura que se tenso.

- ¿En verdad creen que Gaara me dirá toda la sarta de pendejadas que le quieran preguntar? Apenas y le hablo. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

- Pero se ve que te tiene confianza nee-san. –dice de forma berrinchuda y Sakura rodo los ojos.

- Aun así pienso que Sakura tiene razón. –dice con seriedad la castaña, haciendo que Sakura por primera vez sienta agradecimiento hacia ella, mientras que la rubia y pelinegra la miran curiosas. –Sé que Gaara-sama tiene cierta amistad con Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke…

- _(¿En verdad doy la impresión de tener una amistad con el chico obsesionado con el amor?)_ –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Por eso Gaara-sama conoce perfectamente a Sakura y sabe que ella jamás le hará preguntas, menos las que le queremos hacer, así que sospechara que hay algo raro y no contestara. –Ino y Kaoru bajan la cabeza deprimidas. – Sin contar que todo el club debe hacerle las preguntas para que cuente, no solo un miembro. La única forma que se me ocurre es secuestrarlo y obligarlo a que nos responda todo…

- ¡Y violarlo! –exclama emocionada Ino.

Sakura la mira como bicho raro, Kaoru se sonroja imaginándoselo al igual que Tenten.

- ¿Apoco no es buena idea? –dice pervertidamente haciendo sonrojar más a la castaña y pelinegra.

- Trió de urgidas. –dice con fastidio Sakura haciendo que las tres la fulminen con la mirada.

- Para secuestrar a Gaara-sama, el kazekage de la Arena necesitamos a alguien experto en esto, alguien que no le importe ganarse enemigos por atreverse a secuestrar la máxima autoridad de esta aldea. –Tenten deja de hablar y al igual que las demás voltean hacia Ayame y les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al verla en cuclillas picando con un kunai a una rana, completamente entretenida, ahora entienden porque no hablaba ni apoyaba, la canija las estaba ignorando, o le llamo la atención la rana más que su importante platica. Ayame alza la mirada sintiéndose observada viendo a las cuatro chicas mirándola incrédulas.

- ¿Qué? –la peli-plata alza una ceja mostrándose curiosa.

* * *

><p>Itachi va de lo más tranquilo caminando mientras come unos dulces que una de las aldeanas le regalo al sentirse atraída a su físico, desde que llego lleva recibiendo toda clase de regalos en pretexto por la ayuda, pero el Uchiha bien sabe que es porque su hermosura las enamoro, además no solo recibe los regalos que le dan a él sino también los que le dan a su hermano menor, ya que este los rechaza e Itachi los toma para no hacer sentir mal a las señoritas, lo hace solo por eso, no crean que porque es un bastardo aprovechado.<p>

En su camino diviso unos metros enfrente a Gaara y lo iba a pasar de largo, pero una gran esfera de fuego apareció frente a él, esfera que se le hizo muy conocida.

- ¡¿Aya-chan? –exclama impresionado, ya que él no sabia que ya había despertado.

* * *

><p>Gaara que esta tranquilamente lijando unos maderos se sorprende cuando una enorme esfera de fuego aparece frente a él, rápidamente se pone en posición de pelea, preparado para cualquier cosa, pero se relaja al ver que cuando el fuego se dispersa deja ver a una sonriente Ayame, la cual al verlo puso esa expresión de tener problemas cerebrales.<p>

- _(Hay que admitir que tiene un rostro angelical)_ –Ayame intento controlar lo que provocan las feromonas de Gaara con ella y quita su mueca bobalicona, poniendo una amigable. –¡Hola Gaa-chan!

- Am… hola Uesugi-san. –le devuelve el saludo algo destanteado.

- Solo llámame Aya-chan que estamos en confianza. El que haya rechazado tu amor no significa que no podamos ser amigos. –a Gaara le resbalo otra gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que esa mujer se sigue inventando fantasías.

- Am… claro. –el pelirrojo mejor le sigue la corriente por el bien de su integridad, algo le decía que solo perdería saliva en vano si intenta aclararle eso. – ¿Y que se te ofrece Aya-chan? –trato de sonar amable y no desesperado por hacer que se vaya, es que en verdad esa mujer lo intimida un poco, lo mira como si lo desnudara con los ojos, y aunque ha notado que muchas mujeres lo miran así, su instinto le dice que esa peli-plata si es capaz de desnudarlo de verdad si solo se distrae un poco.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad. –exclama acordándose que hacia ahí.

Al pelirrojo solo le tomo un parpadeo cuando Ayame tenía una mascarilla antigás sobre la cara y le dispara un extraño gas que sin poder evitarlo lo hizo perder la conciencia y caer de lleno al suelo. A los pocos segundos llegan Tenten, Sakura y Kaoru.

- ¡Bien hecho cadete! –Kaoru levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha y mira complacida a Ayame, que también le levanta su pulgar al momento de quitarse la máscara con su otra mano y le sonrío haciendo destellar sus dientes a todo estilo comercial de dentífrico.

Sakura miro con lastima a Gaara, el pobre puede ser violad por cuatro locas y ella no podrá hacer nada más que hacerse la desatendida, sabia que eso dejara marcado e incluso traumado al pobre chico que a ella le cae bien, después de todo es un buen chico como Tobi.

Ayame, Kaoru, Tenten e Ino miran a Gaara y un brillo de pura maldad adorna sus ojos, haciendo que Sakura sienta mas lastima por el pobre niño obsesionado con el amor. Una gran esfera de fuego las envolvió a todas y desapareció junto con todas incluyendo al pelirrojo.

Itachi que fue el único testigo de ese raro ataque hacia el Kazekage tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parpadeaba mostrándose incrédulo.

- _(Al principio pensé que la loca quería secuestrar al Kazekage para pedir recompensa por él, pero al ver a las demás chicas de la aldea me destantee y no se para que lo secuestraron. El que mi cuñadita este con ellas es lo que mas me destantea)_ –Itachi se rasco la nuca mostrándose extrañado, pero entonces recordó que Kaoru se siente atraída al Kazekage y su entrecejo se frunció.

Para investigar más sobre lo que pasaba corrió hacia donde segundos antes estaban las chicas y Gaara, y vio en el piso una fotografía, así que se agacho para tomarla y al verla mejor ensancho los ojos.

Entonces entendió lo que hacia su cuñadita con las demás. No es tonto, aunque la fotografía de a entender que Gaara y Sakura se están besando sabe que solo es el ángulo de donde fue tomada lo que hace que se vea así, y viendo que la peli-plata esta con ellas sabe que seguramente ella planeo como hacer para que su cuñada las ayude o se les una para hacer quien sabe que con Gaara.

- ¿Si yo fuera un cuarteto de chicas hormonales que caen ante las feromonas que desprende Gaara que haría con él teniéndolo a mi completa merced? –Itachi intento pensar como lo harían Ino, Tenten, Kaoru y en especial Ayame, entonces su piel se erizo y sus ojos se ensancharon. –No, no, no, ¡y no! ¡No permitiré que hagan eso! ¡Y no es que me importe Gaara, pero no dejare que Kaoru se desvirgue violando a un pelirrojo con complejos de falta de amor! –en sus ojos apareció el sharingan y un aura asesina lo rodeo. –Pero para ir en contra de locas hormonales y una sádica chantajeada necesito aliados. –murmura de forma tétrica ya teniendo en mente quienes lo ayudaran.

* * *

><p>Neji esta levantando algunos escombros intentando ignorar a su enérgico compañero que ante todo grita que el poder de la llama de la juventud arde en ambos.<p>

- _(Ahora que lo pienso, desde el almuerzo Ayame no me ha estado acosando, y de eso ya pasaron mas de seis horas. Eso es muy raro, ya la debería tener aquí pegándoseme como lapa)_ –el castaño entrecierra la mirada pensativo.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué Ayame no esta aquí dándome mimos como siempre?, lleva horas sin hacerlo.

Un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha del castaño al oír esa melosa y masculina voz muy conocida para él, con fastidio voltea viendo a Itachi que lo mira de forma burlona y le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Eso estabas pensando. –dice con burla y el tic nervioso en Neji se marca más. –y yo mi querido paisano te diré al razón. –dice tétricamente al recordar donde esta esa loca junto con Kaoru.

- No me interesa. –dice cortante, dispuesto a seguir en lo suyo e ignorar al Uchiha.

- Que lastima que ya no te interese que Aya-chan ya encontró alguien más a quien acosar, seguro se quedara ahora en la aldea de la Arena. Aunque admito que su victima mejoro, tiene un puesto mejor en esta aldea. –Itachi sonrío de forma torcida al ver como se tensaba, sabia que lo esta tentando.

- Hmn… Al fin mi deseo de que encuentre otra victima se hizo realidad. –dice indiferente. Lee que noto al Uchiha y estaba por saludarlo escucho la conversación y se mostro curioso.

- Itachi-san, ¿puedo saber quien es el hombre que le ha robado el corazón de Aya-chan a mi querido amigo? –pregunta con curiosidad y usando ese tono poético.

- Sabaku no Gaara.

Lee ensancho los ojos sorprendidos, jamás se imagino que el rival de su amigo terminara siendo el fregón de la aldea de la Arena. Y Neji se enderezo alzando ambas cejas, para después voltear hacia Itachi sonriéndole de forma burlona.

- Porque a la enana le guste Gaara no significa que a todas las demás les guste. –dice con burla y amplia su sonrisa al ver que el Uchiha frunce el entrecejo.

- Pues aunque no lo creas así es. –dice indiferente. –Tal parece que las feromonas de Gaara han enloquecido a las chicas de nuestra aldea que vinieron aquí. Prueba de ellos es que vi como Ayame noqueaba a Gaara, llegaban Tenten, Kaoru, Ino y Sakura y se lo llevaban de ahí. –ahora es Lee quien frunció el entrecejo cuando escucho el nombre de su compañera castaña.

- ¡Por favor Uchiha! Te lo puedo creer de las demás, pero ¿Sakura? –dice con ironía Neji.

- Ella lo haría si fuera chantajeada. –dice sacando la fotografía mostrándosela. –y tu noviecita consiguió hacerlo.

Neji conoce a Ayame mejor que nadie y sabe que ese es trabajo sucio que tenia la marca de la peli-plata, así que confirmo que lo que le dijo el Uchiha es la puritita verdad.

- ¡Yosh! ¡Neji! –el cejón voltea hacia su amigo mostrando como sus ojos de canica tienen llamas en ellos. – ¡Tenemos que salvar a nuestras compañeras! ¡No podemos dejar que caigan en la perdición por culpa de las feromonas de Gaara-kun! –dice de forma heroica y Neji se le marco más su tic nervioso.

* * *

><p>Gaara comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y al estar completamente consiente de lo primero que se dio cuenta es que esta sentado teniendo sus extremidades amarradas a una silla y que tiene un trapo amarrado en la boca que le impide hablar, luego noto lo frio y oscuro del lugar donde esta, además que noto un olor a cebada, lo que le hizo suponer que esta en una bodega donde se guarda la cebada.<p>

- _(¿Qué paso? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Uesugi me roció un gas, de ahí nada. –_el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. –_ ¿Qué pretende? ¿Acaso pedir algo a cambio de mi libertad?)_ –en este momento el pelirrojo esta poniendo a trabajar lo mas rápido posible su cabeza para librarse de esta, pero desgraciadamente le han quitado su calabaza de arena, además que la bodega es de madera así que no hay nada de arena cerca, en momentos así uno se da cuenta que ni viviendo en el desierto hay arena cuando se necesita.

Las luces se prendieron y Gaara cerro sus ojos porque la potente luz le calo, los abrió con algo de dificultar y los ensancho a la vez que su rostro se ponía igual de rojo que su cabello. Y la razón es que frente a él esta la rubia vistiendo un cortísimo vestido de enfermera, apenas y le tapa lo necesario dejando mucho a la imaginación, además que le marca a la perfección sus curvas. También lleva el gorrito de enfermera sobre la cabeza, unas medias blancas con liguero y todo, además unos zapatos de tacón de aguja con tacón del once.

- ¡Hola Gaara-sama! –dice coqueta Ino, sacando de quien sabe una jeringa de juguete dándole mas credibilidad al disfraz.

El pelirrojo intenta desviar la mirada, enserio lo intenta, pero es hombre, y esta en la edad de la adolescencia, ¿cómo apartar la mirada de Ino si esta vistiendo así?

- Ino, creo que la idea de los disfraces es algo exagerada. –dice algo cohibida Tenten.

Gaara desvía su mirada hacia donde escucho la voz de la otra chica de Konoha y se pone más rojo al ver a Tenten vistiendo un short de mezclilla desgarrado que parece más que nada un bóxer femenino, deja ver parte de sus glúteos. En el cinto del short lleva puesto un cinturón y que amarra un estuche de herramientas de juguete, usa botas de casquillo. La playera es de cuadros, pero también esta desgarrada y solo le tapa los senos, al quedarle holgada deja ver parte de ellos, y sobre la cabeza lleva puesto un casco amarillo. La castaña se intenta bajar la blusa y esta toda sonrojada, esa imagen para cualquier hombre hace se recree muchas fantasías.

- Al principio me pareció genial la idea, pero ahora me da pena llevar esto. –dice tímidamente Kaoru.

Gaara voltea hacia donde oyó esa voz y le salió humo de las orejas al ver a Kaoru vistiendo como oficial, pero no cualquier oficia… l ¡no! La pelinegra lleva puesto un short de cuero que le llega a medio glúteo y en el cinto lleva una pistola de juguete, un top azul que hace ver más grandes sus senos y una corbata negra amarrada en su cuello. Sobre la cabeza lleva el gorrito de policía y cubriendo sus pies unas botas de cuero que le llegan a la rodilla y de tacón de doce centímetros. La pelinegra juguetea con sus dedos y sus mejillas están sonrojadas a todo estilo Hinata, haciéndola ver completamente violable.

- A mi lo que me sorprende es que cargaras con esto en una misión. –dice pensativa Ayame.

Mostrándose ansioso por lo que ahora se deleitaran sus ojos sacando el pervertido que ocultaba su ser, el pelirrojo volteo rápidamente hacia donde escucho esa voz viendo a la peli-plata mirar curiosa su ropa, y el pelirrojo ahora tiene un derrame nasal al ver a Ayame vistiendo un leotardo de cuero que le queda demasiado ceñido, marcando perfectamente su silueta como una segunda piel, es estraple y alza sus senos más, unas medias negras y unos zapatos de tacón de nueve centímetros. En su mano derecha sostiene el mango de un látigo y con la izquierda sostiene el otro extremo.

- El que cargues con esto me afirma lo enferma que estás cerda. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

Gaara voltee ansioso hacia donde oyó a Sakura no pensando que ella también esta ahí deleitándolo… digo secuestrándolo para quien sabe que cosas malas pretenden hacer con él. Pero se decepciono, digo se alivio al ver a Sakura vistiendo como ha estado vistiendo desde que llego a la Arena y lo que iba a ser su disfraz tirado en el suelo hecho cenizas, debió imaginarse que Sakura no accedería a ponerse algo así.

- ¡No me digas cerda, frentona! Además no me hables, aun estoy enojada porque quemaras mi disfraz de colegiada, ¡era mi favorito! –exclama furiosa, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Y ahora el derrame nasal de Gaara se intensifico más al imaginarse a Sakura usando ese disfraz de colegiada, y esta seguro que esas cinco mujeres lo secuestraron para hacer que se muera desangrado.

* * *

><p>Fuera de una bodega de cebada que es una de las pocas cosas que se salvo de la destrucción están Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi y Jiraiya.<p>

- Qué problemático. –dice aflojerado el vago. –Kakashi ¿para que pidió Itachi-san que nos trajera aquí? –pregunta mirando al mencionado, el cual levanto la vista de su lectura para mirarlo con aburrimiento.

- Ni idea, solo dijo que con ayuda de mis perros buscara el aroma de Gaara y que le mandara a Pakku para que lo guiara aquí. –dice con aburrimiento. –Y que los trajera a ustedes dos aquí. –dice mirando al castaño y al pelinegro.

- Eso no explica que hace Jiraiya aquí. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- Mi instinto me dice que pasara algo interesante aquí. –dice de forma divertida Jiraiya.

- Mi instinto también me lo dice. –dice pensativo Kakashi provocándoles un mal presentimiento a los otros dos, que el instinto de esos pervertidos les diga eso es porque pasara algo que no les gustara a ninguno.

- Lo raro de todo esto es que no solo el aroma de Gaara esta ahí. –Shikamaru y Sasuke lo miran curiosos. –Sino también el de…

- ¡Senpai!

Los cuatro voltean viendo a Itachi llegar corriendo junto con Neji, Lee y Pakku.

- ¿Para que nos hiciste venir aquí Itachi? –pregunta cortante Sasuke.

- Para salvar a Gaara de ser violado. –dice serio haciendo que los hombres ensanchen los ojos.

- Oh bueno, me alegro por él. –dice indiferente Sasuke dispuesto a irse, pero no da ni un paso cuando ve la fotografía que su hermano le enseño y al instante un aura asesina lo rodea y el sharingan aparece en sus ojos. –Ese cabrón de mierda, seguro uso un genjutsu en Sakura y ella piensa que soy yo. –dice tétrico.

Jiraiya, Kakashi y Shikamaru que miran la foto por sobre el hombro del pelinegro, desvían sus ojos a la cabeza de Sasuke viéndole un par de cuernos, como todo el cornudo en que lo ha convertido su novia.

* * *

><p>- ¡Siguiente pregunta! –exclama emocionada Ayame, dando un latigazo en el suelo.<p>

Kaoru, Tenten e Ino apuntan emocionadas las cosas que han descubierto sobre Gaara en su libreta de apuntes, además de tener varias fotos que la pelinegra saca como loca de diferentes muecas del pelirrojo. El pobre de Gaara esta más acalorado y avergonzado, la mordaza de la boca ya se la han quitado para que hable. En cuanto Sakura, la verdad esta sintiendo pena por el pelirrojo, esas cuatro le están haciendo responder las cosas más vergonzosas y humillantes, aunque también este algo sorprendida con las respuestas, no pensó que el pelirrojo fuera un pervertido en las sombras, tan inocente que se veía.

- ¿Cada cuando te masturbas al día? –pregunta divertida Ayame y Gaara deseo que la tierra se lo trague al tener la mirada ansiosa de las tres pervertidas. – ¡Contesta! –ordena dando un latigazo cerca de sus pies, sobresaltándolo.

- Dos veces. –dice avergonzado, bajando su mirada y las que apuntan rápidamente notan ese dato.

- ¿Qué sentiste al vernos así disfrazadas?

Kaoru, Tenten e Ino miran ansiosas a Gaara, esa pregunta si que les interesa más que las otras. En cuanto el pelirrojo se tenso más, pasando su mirada en las tres, más en el cuerpo que esos sexy trajes deja ver. En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que todos volteen viendo a siete varones con los ojos muy abiertos.

Shikamaru, Jiraiya y Kakashi tuvieron un intenso derrame nasal y escanearon con la mirada a las chicas. Itachi, Lee y Neji fueron rodeados por un aura asesina al ver como están vestidas Kaoru, Tenten y Ayame. Y Sasuke apretó la mandíbula, su novia no esta vestida provocativamente como las demás, pero aun tiene en su cabeza la imagen de la fotografía.

- Sakura, explícame esto. –dice furioso sacando la fotografía, haciendo que la peli-rosa y pelirrojo ensanchen los ojos. Sakura volteo hacia Ayame fulminándola con la mirada, notando que esta rebusca en su ropa en busca de la foto.

- Debió caerse. –Ayame se rasca la nuca y sonríe nerviosa, aunque ese brillo burlón en sus ojos delata que no se siente culpable.

- No es lo que parece. –dice rápidamente Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿A no? –dice molesto, para después dar media vuelta y salir furioso de ahí.

- ¡Espera Sasuke! –grita Sakura comenzando a correr para darle alcance.

- Mujer problemática. La Hokage nos matara si se entera que secuestraste al Kazekage e intentabas violarlo. –dice con cansancio Shikamaru, para después dar media vuelta a irse de ahí antes que tenga una erección al ver tanta mujer provocativa.

- ¡Espera Shika! ¡No le digas nada a la Hokage! –Ino corre tras Shikamaru para intentar convencer que no ponga nada de eso en el reporte.

Neji se acerca a grandes zancadas de Ayame y la carga como costal de papas.

- ¿Qué haces Puchunguito?

- Enserio, no puedo dejarte ni diez minutos sola porque vas ahí y te disfrazas como zorra, y secuestras al kazekage. –dice molesto, saliendo con ella de la bodega.

Itachi camino hacia Kaoru e imito al Hyuga, pero a diferencia de Ayame que se dejo llevar Kaoru empezó a patalear molesta y repartir golpes en su espalda.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota? ¡bájame! –exclama furiosa.

- ¿Eres tonta o que? Lo que has hecho puede traerle problemas a la aldea enana. Solo rézale a todos los Santos que conozcas para que Gaara no tome represalias por secuestrarlo. –dice molesto, saliendo de la bodega.

- ¡Que me sueltes Uchiha! ¡Esto no te incumbe!

- ¡Me incumbe porque dejas en vergüenza mi aldea!

- Tenten vamos a que te cambies. –pide amigable Lee, pero sus ojos muestran molestia.

- Claro. Siento los problemas causados, me deje llevar. –dice apenada, rascándose la nuca.

- Entiendo. Lo siento Gaara-kun. –dice apenado Lee rascándose la nuca y Tenten lo mira apenada. –Espero no tome represalias en contra de nosotros.

- Lo pasare por alto. –dice cortante, volteando su rostro a un lado para que no vean su vergüenza.

- Gracias. –Lee le sonríe amigable. –Vamos Tenten. –el pelinegro le extiende la mano y esta apenada la toma.

Kakashi, Gaara y Jiraiya se quedan viendo por donde se van esos dos, para después el par de Konoha voltear hacia el Kage mirándolo burlones.

- Y dígame Kazekage: ¿en verdad fue una tortura o lo estaba disfrutando? Porque yo en su lugar me hubiera sentido en le paraíso al estar amordazado siendo rodeado por esas cinco bellezas. –dice de forma pervertida Jiraiya y Gaara se sonrojo nuevamente.

- Pues esa sangre en su playera me dice que le gusto. –dice burlón Kakashi apuntando el pecho del pelirrojo manchado de sangre haciendo que Gaara se sonroje mas. –al menos que sea sangre de una herida. –la sonrisa burlona de ambos oji-negros se amplio más sabiendo de donde venia la sangre.

- ¡Que envidia Kazekage! ¡Enserio que hubiéramos deseado ser usted! –exclaman ambos y Gaara parece ya una farola de luz roja.

- Dejen de burlarse de mi y desátenme. –dice algo cohibido.

* * *

><p>- ¡Que esperes Sasuke! –exclama con firmeza Sakura y Sasuke detiene su paso y voltea hacia ella furioso haciéndola detenerse.<p>

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a explicar como besas a Gaara? –pregunta furioso, pero Sakura logro divisar dolor en sus ojos y eso hizo que le den mas ganas de matar a Ayame y Kaoru.

- No lo bese.

- ¿No? ¿Y que es esto? –Sasuke le pone la fotografía frente al rostro y Sakura se la arrebata para romperla en pedacitos pequeños.

- Como te dije antes no es lo que parece. –Sakura chasqueo la lengua. –aquellas taradas hicieron un estúpido club de fans para Gaara y yo no me les quise unir, así que me obligaron con esa fotografía que ellas mismas tomaron. Yo estaba conversando con Gaara sobre unas cosas que me pregunto. –Sakura suspira con pesadez, no le gusta explicar las cosas, pero por Sasuke hará lo que sea. –Ayame se transformo en perro, me empujo haciendo que caiga encima de Gaara y Kaoru tomo la fotografía desde un ángulo que parece que nos estamos besando.

- ¿Qué conveniente no crees? –pregunta con sarcasmo y molestia.

- Te digo la verdad Sasuke. Me conoces y sabes que no soy de las que anda besando a cualquiera, de hecho solo a ti te he besado, de ahí los besos que he recibido de otras personas es porque me los dan. –dice con molestia y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo, sabe que dice la verdad aun así le molesta recordar los besos que le han robado a su novia.

- Tks… Sasuke voltea el rostro a un costado, sabe que Sakura no miente, pero no puede evitar sentirse inseguro después de ver esa fotografía.

- Sasuke. –Sakura se acerco a él y lo tomo de las solapas acercándolo a ella, dejando sus rostros muy cerca que sienten sus respiraciones. El pelinegro al ver lo sonrojada que esta la peli-rosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse también y que todo enojo se fuera, era tan débil ante ella. –Yo no tengo ojos para nadie más que para ti porque eres al único que amo. –murmura.

Sasuke pudo ver en los ojos de ella la vergüenza, la conoce y sabe lo difícil que es para ella decirle eso, pero lo hace porque quiere que le crea. Su inseguridad se fue y su corazón palpito con mas fuerza, no pudo evitar mirarla enternecido.

- Y tú eres la única a quien amo. –susurra con suavidad, como queriéndola acariciar con las palabras.

Ambos cierran los ojos y funden sus labios en un suave beso, mostrando todo lo que sienten por el otro. El pelinegro llevo sus manos a la cintura de ella para acercarla más a él y Sakura llevo sus manos a su cuello para rodearlo con ellos, pero el pelinegro rompe el beso, separándose solo un poco de ella viendo como frunce el entrecejo molesta porque rompa el beso, haciéndolo sonreír divertido.

- ¿Y porque no traías disfraz? –pregunta divertido.

- ¿Querías que me pusiera ese asqueroso disfraz de colegida? –pregunta indignada.

- **_(¡Oh si!—_**_Oh no, si se lo ponía el maldito de Gaara y los demás la hubieran visto—**Es verdad, pero… ¿y si se lo pone solo para nosotros?**)_—una sonrisa traviesa adorno los labios del pelinegro y un brillo que Sakura conoce muy bien adorno sus ojos, cosa que le trajo un mal presentimiento a la peli-rosa. – ¿Qué hiciste con el disfraz de colegiada?

- Lo queme claro esta. No me iba a poner esa cosa. –dice firme.

- ¿Ni por mi? –Sasuke pone su mejor mirada de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

- Ni por… —Sakura ensancha los ojos y al instante sus mejillas se colorean. – ¡Sasuke! –exclama molesta.

- Oh vamos Sakura-chan, te comprare uno y lo usas solo para mi. Yo solo lo veré. ¡Ándale! Cúmpleme esa fantasía recién descubierta. –pide suplicante, haciendo su mejor cara de niño bueno que con ese brillo pervertido en los ojos no le queda en nada.

- No hare esa ridiculez. –dice firme, volteando su rostro a un lado avergonzada y para no seguirlo viendo o seguro termina convenciéndola.

Sasuke sonrío travieso y se inclino comenzando a repartir besos en el cuello de la chica sintiéndola estremecer, en un camino de besos subió hasta los labios de ella y los roso con los suyo, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos, viendo los de ella que lo miran algo excitada.

- Vamos Sakura-chan, me lo debes por hacer que hagan que me crea lo de la fotografía. –ronronea ronco y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

- Solo una vez. –dice entre dientes y Sasuke sonríe triunfante, para terminar la distancia que los separa, dándole un beso mas apasionado donde las lenguas de ambos participan.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja sasuke es un canijo, sabe como convencer a sakura jaja aunke la vdd la entiendo, teniendo un muñeco asi yo hago lo ke me pida *¬* **

**por otro lado, pobre gaara, ni siendo un kage se salva d las burlas dl sannin pervertido y dl sexy espantapajaros jajajaja**

**en cuanto al club de chicas de konoha que aman a gaara-kun S.A de C.V. la vdd me diverti mucho escribiendo las lokeras de su presidenta y vicepresidenta XD **

**en el sig kap se vera la leve discusion de neji-aya, kao-ita *o***

**espero el kap les haya gustado ke yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo**

**cuidense mucho **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	6. El día a día de los hermanos Uchiha

**El día a día de los hermanos Uchiha**

* * *

><p><em>Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y tengo veintiún años de edad… ¡Si! Todo un jovenazo que esta en la mera edad del florecimiento.<em>

_En este momento vamos de camino hacia mi aldea, y estoy aburrido, y en momentos así me pongo a platicar conmigo mismo en mi mente, ya saben, momentos de reflexión._

_La verdad no es que la aldea de la Arena haya sido ya completamente reconstruida, pero necesitábamos regresar porque así lo pidió nuestra Hokage que dijo que mandara a otros ninjas a ayudar a la Arena, y me alegro de eso o sino hubiera tenido que convertirme en un renegado porque si seguía ahí seguro mataba de forma lenta y dolorosa al Kazekage._

_Y si llegaba a pasar seria toda su culpa por andar regando por ahí sus feromonas haciendo que Kaoru cada que lo veía ponga cara de pendeja drogada._

_¿Quién lo diría verdad? Yo Uchiha Itachi, todo un semental idolatrado por las mujeres celoso porque una enana se siente atraída hacia el chico falto de amor. –no puedo evitar apretar la mandíbula cada que recuerdo como el bastardo sin hacer nada le sacaba suspiros soñadores a Kaoru e incluso a las demás locas, pero a mi la que me importa es la enana._

_¡No entiendo como Sabaku le saca suspiros soñadores a Kaoru cuando yo ni una mirada soñadora le puedo sacar! Ósea, es más que obvio que yo soy cien mil veces mejor, más fuerte y apuesto que ese pelirrojo con complejos de desgraciado. _

_Esto me hace darle la razón a Shikamaru, las mujeres son problemáticas, y por más que uno intenta entenderlas se nos hace imposible, además son raras. Nunca sabes lo que en verdad quieren, porque te dicen una cosa y después salen que en verdad quieren otra, aun así y aunque me cueste admitirlo no podemos vivir sin ellas, seriamos unos petardos sin tener una mujer a nuestro lado._

_Como bien dice Chente: ¡Mujeres tan divinas, no queda otro camino que adorarlas! Y me echaba el gritito para darle mas credibilidad a la frase, pero sinceramente eso no va conmigo, arruinaría mi sex-appeal._

_Pero como tampoco podemos vivir sin ellas, es difícil vivir con ellas. Desde que me enamore de esa enana me estreso cada que no la tengo cerca, todo el tiempo esta en mi cabeza, me pongo celoso e inseguro… ¡Ósea ¿yo Uchiha Itachi inseguro? Suena estúpido ya que todos sabemos que soy la perfección personificada, pero esa pequeña mocosa me hace sentirme así muchas veces, más que nada las veces en las que le hace mas caso a un moco que a mi. En momentos así desearía nunca haberla conocido y seguir siendo como era antes, así como es Kakashi-senpai… ¡oh!, como lo envidio en momentos así, ser de todas las mujeres y no solo de una, no celarlas porque ellas son las que te celan._

_Muchas veces, como ahorita, me pongo a pensar como fue que me enamore de ella; cuando la vi por primera vez toda mallugada en esa celda, y aun así sin quitar esa expresión de furia y reto, la verdad se me hizo muy mona, y despertó mis ganas por molestarla para hacerla enojar más._

_Sinceramente despertó mi curiosidad al ver con lo mucho que se empeñaba por ver a mi cuñadita, pero sabía que no lo iba a decir fácilmente, sino se lo había dicho al feo y pelón de Ibiki, ¿qué me hace pensar que me lo diría a mí así como así? Y sinceramente yo no quería batallar, así que use mi kekkeu genkai, y cuando vi que solo es una mocosa con aires de grandeza que solo busca protección y una familia me quise reír en su cara, no puedo evitarlo, siempre me han parecido graciosas las personas que se hacen los valientes pero en verdad son personas débiles en busca de afecto. T_

_al vez por eso me llevo bien con Kakashi-senpai y Ayame a pesar de saber que esta ultima te traicionara cada que le convenga, pero es una persona manipuladora que solo deja ver a los demás lo que ella quiere que vean y eso me identifica mucho con ella como con Kakashi-senpai, además que adoro como jodemos a los demás. _

_Pero retomando el tema sobre la enana que robo mi corazón; pues digamos que la segunda vez que la vi sencillamente no pude evitar molestarla, porque me gusta verla enojada y ofendida, pero extrañamente en el transcurso de la misión inconscientemente quería llamar su atención, así como suelen hacerlo los niños pequeños cuando quieren llamar la atención de la niña que les gusta y para no ser tan obvios la molestan… Reacción muy infantil viniendo de mí, pero… ¿qué puedo decir? Suelo comportarme demasiado infantil la gran parte de tiempo, tal vez se deba a que no tuve infancia por culpa de que mi padre era muy estricto conmigo y me obligo a crecer rápido, no dejándome disfrutar mi niñez. _

_Si les dijera que sé como paso Kaoru de hacerme una chica mona a atraerme y luego enamorarme, les estaría mintiendo, porque sencillamente no sé como paso eso tan rápido. Para cuando me di cuenta estaba sintiendo celos por ella y no podía evitar dejar de mirarla más de lo necesario, pero en especial quería tener su atención a cualquier costo. _

_No se si maldecir el haber ido a esa misión o agradecerlo, porque me enseño a saber que es amar a una mujer… ¡claro! Sé que aun en esa misión no la amaba, pero si me era mas especial que las demás, el tiempo fue haciendo que me enamorara mas de ella, que cada detalle de su persona, tanto defectos como virtudes me fueran cautivando._

_Siempre dicen que uno se viene enamorando de la persona que menos se imagina, y yo comprobé que es así, yo jamás me imagine enamorándome de nadie, menos de una chica demasiado inocente, ingenua e infantil, insegura, en resumen, una chica como Kaoru. _

_No miento al decir que si planeaba casarme o tener una mujer viviendo conmigo, pero pensaba que cuando llegue su tiempo solo escogería a una para que sea la madre de mis hijos, ya saben, para reconstruir el clan, no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a Sasuke. _

_Y admito que yo ya tenia en mente como seria la mujer que escogería como madre de mis hijos, y les digo que era muy diferente a como es Kaoru, porque sencillamente esa chica aunque sea muy hermosa y tenga un excelente cuerpo, sencillamente no es mi tipo, por su personalidad y carácter, pero aquí me tienen, teniendo un amor reciproco._

_Kaoru también me mostro un lado cobarde que hay en mi, ese se deja ver al no confesar mis sentimientos a ella… ¡válgame! Sigo molestándole e insultándola para llamar su atención y para auto protegerme para que no se de cuenta de lo que siento por ella. Aunque se que eso en vez de conquistarla la alejara, no puedo evitar tratarla así._

_Por esa razón admiro a Sasuke, a él no le importo humillarse casi rogando un poco de atención de la persona que ama, siguiéndola a todos lados e intentando complacerla en todo, y lo peor de todo es que con una sola palabra o mirada de ella él era feliz, pero ahora Sasuke tiene su recompensa, tiene solo para él a la mujer que ama y estoy seguro que ella lo ama con la misma intensidad… Y miren que mi otouto se la llevo difícil unos años, llamar la atención de la chica- amargada- doña-venganza anti-hormonal si que fue una proeza, eso hace que uno lo admire más._

_Sasuke, ese pequeñajo es mi otra debilidad. Solo tengo dos debilidades una de ellas es Kaoru y la otra es Sasuke. Recuerdo que cuando mi pequeño hermano nació yo con solo verlo despertó en mí un sentimiento de protección y hasta ahora haría cualquier cosa con tal de que mi hermano este bien, incluso sacrificaría mi felicidad con tal de que él sea feliz y lo haría sin pensarlo._

_Sasuke desde que nació fue el consentido de la familia, el mimado de mamá, aunque papá fuera frio con él yo sabia que para él Sasuke era su adoración y la verdad no me provocaba celos ya que para mi, mi pequeño hermano era, es y será también mi adoración._

_Como ya dije; Sasuke era el mimado de mamá, y cuando ellos murieron yo lo seguí mimando en lugar de nuestra madre para hacer mas leve su dolor por la perdida de mis padres, esa es la razón por la que trato a Sasuke como un bebé a pesar de que ya es un hombre, para mi siempre será mi pequeño hermano menor._

- ¿Aniki, estás bien? Te noto distraído.

_Volteo hacia donde oigo la voz de mi hermano notando que esta alado mío mirándome algo preocupado… ¿les he dicho lo mono que es cuando se muestra preocupado hacia mi persona? En especial cuando me dice aniki._

_Me contengo las ganas de chillar emocionado y darle un abrazo de oso, ya le da vergüenza que haga cosas de esas en público, según él porque ya esta grande, aunque para mí siempre será mi pequeño y lindo hermano menor, ese que me gusta molestar, proteger y consentir._

- Solo ando pensativo.

_Le dedico una leve pero sincera sonrisa y Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, para después volver acelerar su paso y alcanzar a su novia, y le sonríe cuando la alcanza._

_Es definitivo, he dejado de ser lo más importante para el pequeño Sasuke, siento como si pronto mi pequeño hijo dejara el nido._

* * *

><p>En la azotea de una de las torres que no fueron destruidas en la Arena se encuentra parado Gaara mirando al horizonte. El suave viento hace ondear sus ropas y cabellos.<p>

Kankuro y Temari llagaron a cada uno de sus costados de un salto, y miran de reojo a su pequeño hermanito.

- El equipo Gai y el equipo Kakashi ya se han ido. –dice con tranquilidad Kankuro. –En un día mas tardar llegaran más ninjas de Konoha a ayudarnos. –Gaara asintió levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no pudiste ir a despedirlos? –Temari mira al pelirrojo curiosa al igual que Kankuro.

- _(Porque si vuelvo a ver a una de esas cinco mujeres terminare volviéndome loco… A ninguna las mirare con los mismos ojos desde ese día)_

- ¡Gaara, estás sangrando! –exclama alterada y preocupada Temari al ver que de la nada un potente chorro de sangre salió de los orificios de la nariz de su hermanito.

- ¿Estás bien Gaara? –pregunta preocupado Kankuro.

- Es solo insolación. –dice serio y tranquilo, cubriéndose la nariz con su mano derecha, haciendo lo posible por no sonrojarse al verse descubierto y porque las imágenes de las de Konoha en cosplay regresaron a su cabeza, incluso la de Sakura colegiada, aunque no la haya visto su mente recreo la imagen.

Kankuro y Temari se miran entre si, para luego mirar mas extrañados a Gaara que sigue mirando al horizonte con esa posa heroica y cool, pero siendo opacada con su mano que se tapa medio rostro, aun así sangre chorrea por su barbilla.

* * *

><p>- <em>¡Te digo que me b<em>_ajes comadreja ojerosa! –exclama furiosa Kaoru, sin dejar de patalear y removerse._

_Itachi salta del tejado al suelo, al ya haberse alejado considerablemente de Gaara y sus feromonas, el pelinegro la bajo._

- _¡Eres un bruto Uchiha! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tomarte esos privilegios con mi persona? –Kaoru lo fulmina con la mirada e Itachi tiene el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, haciendo que su flequillo le tape medio rostro. –Tks… que si por tu culpa cuando regrese ya no esta Gaara-kun te castro. _

- _Gaara-kun. –murmura de forma tétrica, más Kaoru lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar, pero al pasar a su lado Itachi la tomo del brazo haciendo que la pelinegra lo mira más furiosa. – ¿A donde vas?_

- _No te importa. –Kaoru le saca la lengua en un infantil gesto, pero borra su expresión furiosa y pone una sorprendida cuando el pelinegro alzo el rostro mostrando una expresión que realmente el puso la piel chinita._

_Kaoru gimió adolorida al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared de una casi destruida casa, al momento en que sintió que sus brazos fueron colocados de forma brusca sobre su cabeza y sintió un cuerpo grande aprisionarla. Abrió los ojos que por causa del dolor se le cerraron, viendo a Itachi muy cerca de ella, mirándola con esa frialdad que congelaría a cualquiera, y ella no es la excepción, se dio cuenta que sin necesidad del Sharingan, Itachi intimida con la mirada demasiado cuando se lo propone._

- _No… no me importa a donde vayas. –su tono de voz se volvió mas ronco, e inclino su rostro acercándolo más al de Kaoru, haciéndola sentir su respiración._

_La pelinegra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa ante la cercanía, y sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso sonrojo, además que un cosquilleo en su vientre se instalo._

- _Pero… ¿ya te diste cuenta como estas vestida? _

_Kaoru ensancha los ojos recordando la muy provocativa ropa que trae puesta, su rostro se coloreo todo y deseaba ser tragada por la tierra, no solo el Uchiha la vio así, sino toda la panda de idiotas que irrumpieron en su sesión del club con Gaara._

- _¿Sabes enana? Ambos estamos solos y después de todo yo sigo siendo hombre, un hombre que tiene buen tiempo sin sexo, es tanto que incluso el verte a ti vestida así te me haces provocativa. –Itachi pego su nariz a la de ella, haciendo que sus labios se rocen._

_Kaoru frunció el entrecejo, todo nerviosismo y vergüenza fue remplazada nuevamente por la furia. Como pudo le dio un golpe con su rodilla derecha en la entrepierna, por lo que Itachi la soltó y cayo al piso adolorido, llevando sus manos a su entrepierna._

- _¡A mi me respetas idiota! –Kaoru le dio un pisotón en la cara sacándole un gemido de dolor. – ¡Y si quieres sexo usa a manuela! –dice firme para después darle una patada en el estomago._

- _¡Maldita mocosa, que si me quedo estéril te mato! –grita furioso._

- _Vele el lado bueno Uchiha, si te quedas estéril puedes tener sexo con cuanta mujer quieras sin preocuparte por embarazarla. –dice burlona, para después sacarle la lengua y comenzar a saltar los tejados alejándose de ahí, dejando solo a Itachi con su dolor, y maldiciéndola mentalmente._

Kaoru que va saltando las ramas de los arboles a la par con Naruto, al recordar ese momento apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniéndose las ganas de darle otra patada en las bolas al Uchiha. De forma inconsciente voltea hacia atrás sobre su hombro, viendo a Itachi, quien le miro como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, por lo que rápidamente regresa su vista al frente al momento en el que bufa, deseando que el pelinegro no haya visto el leve sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.

- _(Enana canija, espero que por tu culpa ahora no pueda ayudarle a Sasuke en eso de renacer el clan Uchiha)_ –Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír y negar de forma divertida al recordar lo que paso, aunque en ese momento estaba furioso, pero sabe que de no ser por esa patada hubiera perdido el control y tal vez hecho algo de lo que ahora se arrepentiría.

* * *

><p><em>Neji salta a un tejado más y baja a Ayame, que lo mira con expresión de inocencia que de eso ni un pelo.<em>

_Al castaño le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sintiéndose molesto porque esa expresión acompañada de la forma en la que va vestida se le haya echo tan excitante._

- _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Puchunguito? –pregunta curiosa y mirando a todos lados, pero al caer en cuenta de algo lo mira sorprendida, para después poner expresión de drogada._

- _Eso mismo me pregunto yo. –murmura furioso consigo mismo._

- _¿No será…? –ante la emoción no puede formular la pregunta completa y Neji al verle esa mirada tuvo un muy mal presentimiento. – ¡ME HAS TRAIDO AQUÍ PARA QUE HAGAMOS COSITAS! –exclama emocionada. –Sabia que llegaría el día en el que tomarías la iniciativa, este traje debió ayudar mucho, le diré a la rubia que me lo regale. –dice mas emocionada y el tic del castaño se marco más, además que sus mejillas se sonrojaron._

- _¡No digas tonterías loca pervertida! Yo solo te aleje de ahí antes de que intentes violar al Kazekage. –al decir eso sintió un mal sabor de boca que intento ignorar. – ¡¿Sabes los problemas que le hubieras ocasionado a la aldea si traumas al Kage de la Arena? –pregunta furioso. –Además, ¿qué es ese disfraz? ¡Pareces prostituta! _

- _¿Quieres que me lo quite? –una sonrisa provocativa adorno su rostro al momento de llevar sus manos a la orilla de la parte alta del leotardo, dispuesta a bajárselo._

- _¡No! –exclama alterado y asustado, sabiendo que es capaz de eso y mas esa desvergonzada, y de forma inconsciente poso sus manos sobre las de Ayame para evitar que haga un movimiento de bajar la prenda._

- _Hoy debe ser mi día de suerte. Andas muy osado Puchunguito. –dice juguetona._

_Neji la mira a los ojos notando como esta baja la mirada apuntándole algo, así que baja la suya viendo que sus manos están sobre los senos de la chica._

- _(Con razón sentí esponjadito) –sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente y al darse cuenta de lo que hizo alejo rápidamente sus manos, más solo pudo alejar una mano completamente porque Ayame le tomo la otra. –Suéltame._

_La peli-plata le sonríe traviesa sin apartar sus ojos de los de él y acerca la mono del castaño a su boca, para después meterse el dedo medio de forma lenta, comenzando a succionar._

_Neji tiene los ojos muy abiertos ante ese pervertido gesto, cada día esa loca lo sorprende con sus perversiones, pero lo que más coraje le da es que se excite con ellas._

_Sin apartar su mirada picara de los ojos del castaño, Ayame saca con lentitud el dedo de su boca y desliza la mano del castaño por su barbilla, luego su cuello para posarla sobre su pecho. Y Neji no puede apartar la mirada del camino que ha tomado su mano._

- _Aprovecha el disfraz Neji-kun. –ronronea coqueta y de forma cantarina._

_El castaño alzo el rostro mirándola a los ojos, sabia que cada día le es mas difícil resistirse y ahorita esta dando prueba de ello, prácticamente la esta dejando que haga lo que quiera, cada vez pone menos resistencia, pero en este momento no se puede enojar por eso._

- _Ayame, deja de jugar con fuego o te puedes quemar. Recuerda que ante todo sigo siendo un hombre. –dice serio, su tono de voz es mas ronco de lo normal._

- _¿Qué puedo decir? El fuego no me asusta, de hecho es algo que me encanta. –dice con picardía._

_Neji chasqueo la lengua, pero al verle como se pasa la lengua por sus labios de forma provocativa, estiro su otra mano y la jalo hacia él, para después estampar sus labios de forma brusca con los de ella, sorprendiéndola, pero luego sonrío triunfante y le correspondió el beso._

_El sonido de unas cubetas con agua caerse hizo que ambos rompan el beso de golpe volteando hacia donde oyeron el sonido. Neji deseo ser tragado por la tierra y maldijo el que le sea mas difícil contralarse, más se mantuvo tranquilo mirando a quien los interrumpió. Ayame solo chasqueo la lengua porque la hayan interrumpido._

_Ahí están Temari y Kankuro mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos, mejillas sonrojadas y mandíbula desencajada. ¡Y no es para más! Después de todo; ¿cuándo vez al serio Hyuga en mero beso apasionado?_

- _¡Lo sentimos! –dice alterada Temari, ya reaccionando._

- _Si, lo sentimos, no queríamos interrum… —Kankuro no puede terminar con la disculpa porque noto la forma en la que esta vestida la chica y le escaneo el cuerpo con la mirada mientras tiene un intenso derrame nasal._

_Temari al ver la mirada fulminante que el Hyuga le dedica a su hermano, le dio un codazo en las costillas para que deje de mirar a Ayame, y este se sobo las costillas adolorido mirando con reproche a su hermana._

- _Am… Ustedes sigan, que nosotros tomaremos otro camino. –dice rápidamente la rubia tomando de una de las orejas a su hermano para sacarlo de ahí._

- _¡Oe! ¡Suéltame Temari! ¡Que me duele mujer!_

- _(¡Maldita sea! A este paso pronto terminare cediendo ante sus coqueteos)_ –Neji que va saltando las ramas de los arboles, frunce el entrecejo, y fulmina con la mirada la espalda de Ayame, la cual va unos metros adelanta haciendo competencias con el dúo cejotaz, Naruto y Kaoru mientras gritan el poder de la juventud que hay en ellos.

* * *

><p>Neji, Ayame, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Kakashi, Itachi, Naruto, Kaoru, Sakura, Sasuke y Jiraiya llegaron a la aldea mientras que el equipo de Shikamaru se quedo en la Arena. Kakashi y Jiraiya le habían dado el informe a la quinta, y está mando a más ninja a la Arena para que le ayuden a reconstruirla.<p>

Es un nuevo día y en el tejado de la torre de la Hokage esta Neji quien tiene colada del brazo a Ayame que se restriega con él y tiene un aura brillante rodeándola, he ahí la razón de la frente sombreada y ojos entrecerrados del castaño. Sentados en los escalones están Naruto y Kaoru platicando amenamente. Y Sakura esta recargada en un pilar, teniendo sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados intentando ignorar al cuarteto de escandalosos.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi aparece en una nube de humo, teniendo su ojito cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo bajo la máscara y alza su mano derecha en son de saludo.

- ¡Llega tarde! –exclaman Naruto y Kaoru molestos y apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

- Lo siento, es que cuando me levante y me fui a lavar la cara pero no había espejo en el baño y al no verme pensé que ya me había ido, pero una hora después me mire en el espejo de mi recamara y me di cuenta que seguía en casa. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca sonriendo nervioso bajo su mascara.

- ¡Mentira! –exclaman mas molestos y ofendidos Kaoru y Naruto.

Neji lo fulmina con la mirada ya que no solo lo cita ahí y lo deja esperándolo por dos horas aguantando a su acosadora personal, sino que también se inventa una escusa tan estúpida poniendo en duda su inteligencia. Ayame tomo nota pareciéndosele buena la escusa. En cuanto Sakura se enderezo descruzando sus brazos y camino hacia Kakashi para tomarlo de las solapas, acercándolo a ella y mirándolo amenazante, haciendo que el peli-plata marque más su sonrisa nerviosa.

- Dime de una puta vez la razón por la que me citaste tan temprano aquí y me haces esperarte por dos horas en compañía de estos idiotas. –ordena amenazante.

Neji la fulmina con la mirada porque le dijo idiota al igual que Ayame, Naruto y Kaoru la miran ofendidos.

- Es que hay una misión personal que quiero que hagamos. –contesta con tranquilidad. –Es una misión importante para el equipo Kakashi. –dice con seriedad.

Sakura lo suelta mostrándose interesada, al igual que los otros dos miembros del team Kakashi.

- Eso no explica la razón por la que nos citaste a Ayame y a mí. Te recuerdo que somos del equipo Gai. –dice con fastidio Neji haciendo que Kakashi lo voltee a ver.

- Además que falta Sasuke. –dice con seriedad Sakura y el trió de idiotas asintieron dándole la razón.

- Sasuke no puede venir a esta misión. –dice con seriedad Kakashi. –En cuanto a tu duda Neji, primero escucha de que trata la misión, ya luego me dices si quieres participar, lo mismo para ti Ayame, incluso para los demás. Son libres de aceptarla o rechazarla. –dice con mas seriedad aumentando la curiosidad de los demás. –Está misión trata sobre algo que he tenido en la cabeza desde que pensamos que habíamos vencido a Madara.

Neji, Ayame, Sakura, Naruto y Kaoru pusieron una expresión seria, pensando que tal vez el ninja había descubierto algo respecto a Madara.

- ¿Cómo es la relación de los Uchiha dentro de casa? –dice serio, como si hablara del misterio de la vida.

Todos cayeron estilo anime, se esperaban todo menos eso.

- Desde que me entere que Itachi aun le calienta lechita a Sasuke para dormir me entro curiosidad. ¿Apoco a ustedes no? –dice curioso.

Sakura volteo su rostro a un lado, la verdad le daba curiosidad saber que tan mimado estaba su novio, frente a ella es alguien muy maduro, pero no es sorpresa para todos lo mucho que lo chifla Itachi y quiere saber hasta que grado lo hace.

- Yo si tengo curiosidad. –admite Kaoru pensativa.

- Sin duda una oportunidad perfecta para joder al teme. –dice divertido y ansioso Naruto.

- Suena divertido. –Ayame sonríe de forma traviesa y sus ojos muestran picardía.

- ¿Qué dices Neji? Es una oportunidad perfecta para descubrir algo que avergonzara al par de Uchiha. –Kakashi mueve su ceja de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Cuenta conmigo. –dice firme y sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo a Kakashi sonreír divertido bajo su mascara.

- ¿Y tú que dices Sakurita? –Kakashi la mira divertido sabiendo que la peli-rosa esta en un dilema entre detenerlos para que no descubran cosas vergonzosas de su novio o ir con ellos porque la curiosidad la esta dominando.

Los demás también miran a Sakura, unos ansiosos por saber su respuesta, otros curiosos.

- Iré por Karin para que oculte nuestro chakra. –dice seria, dando media vuelta para no mostrar la culpabilidad en sus ojos por hacerle eso a su novio, pero la curiosidad le gano.

Kakashi sonrío triunfante bajo su mascara. Naruto y Kaoru alzaron sus manos en son de festejo, Neji sonrío de forma torcida y Ayame amplio su sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

><p>En el tejado de la torre de la Hokage se encuentran Neji, Ayame, Sakura, Karin<em>—que ya la han puesto al tanto de la misión y solo acepto porque su Sakura se lo ordeno.—<em>, Naruto, Kaoru y Kakashi acomodándose los radios intercomunicadores que usaran para comunicarse en dado caso que se tengan que separar.

- Bien chicos, la frecuencia es la cero punto veintidós. –Kakashi alza la mirada mostrando seriedad en ella, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer una misión muy importante.

Los demás asintieron y pusieron en sintonía sus radios.

- ¿Listos? –pregunta con firmeza el autoproclamado líder de la misión y los demás asintieron. –Recuerden que espiaremos a dos Uchihas, los únicos sobrevivientes y todos sabemos que son muy listos, cualquier error podría hacer que nos descubran y por consecuencia será el fracaso de la misión. –los demás asintieron con entendimiento, mostrándose serios dejando ver que se están tomando muy enserio esta pendejada. –¡Andando!

- _(Si Sasuke me descubre o se entera se va enojar… pero la curiosidad puede más que mi sensatez)_ –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro.

* * *

><p>Fuera del departamento de los hermanos Uchiha se encuentran los siete ninjas que están a cargo de la misión de espiar a los Uchihas, cada ninja esta escondido y bien dispersados por el departamento, asomándose por la ventana o cualquier orificio para poder ver bien lo que sucede dentro del departamento y con la ayuda de Karin que oculta completamente el chakra de todos.<p>

Los siete divisan a Sasuke que esta sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, sosteniendo un control remoto en mano, al cual presiona cambiado los canales. Se le ve aburrido en su expresión, seguramente porque no hay nada bueno en la televisión.

Kaoru, Kakashi, Karin, Naruto y Ayame se contuvieron las ganas de reír al ver a Itachi entrar a la sala, y la causa es que el Uchiha mayor lleva puesto encima de la ropa un delantal rosa con holanes que dice: aniki eres lo máximo.

A Neji y Sakura les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, ellos ni locos se pondrían algo así, no saben como ese Uchiha no tiene vergüenza.

- Aniki deja de usar eso, das pena ajena. –Sasuke mira con fastidio a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Jamás! Este fue un regalo que mi lindo hermano menor me dio, lo usare hasta que me muera. –dice con orgullo, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

Naruto, Kaoru, Kakashi, Ayame, Neji y Karin se tuvieron que morder la lengua para no soltar la carcajada, y es que el imaginarse a Sasuke regalándole eso a Itachi, el primero teniendo cara de chico tímido y el segundo cara de mujer conmovida es para darle risa a cualquiera.

A Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro al imaginarse lo mismo.

- ¡Eso fue cuando tenía cinco años! –exclama alterado Sasuke quien ya tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Si, entonces eras re mono. –un aura brillante rodea el cuerpo del Uchiha y Sasuke como siempre sintió pena ajena por ser su hermano menor. –pero ese no es el tema aquí… vengo a decirte que los tomates rellenos que tanto te gustan y que con tanto amor te prepare ya están listos, así que ve a lavarte las manos Sasuke-chan o se van a enfriar. –dice de forma maternal, agitando el cucharon que sostiene en su mano derecha.

- Hai. –dice con aburrimiento Sasuke mientras se pone de pie para ir al baño a lavarse las manos como le pidió su aniki.

Itachi lo mira alejarse con expresión bobalicona, sosteniendo con ambas manos el cucharon, posándolas frente a su pecho, dando la típica imagen de madre que ve a su retoño hacerle caso.

A los espías les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que efectivamente: Itachi mima mucho más a Sasuke en casa.

* * *

><p>Los espías se trasladaron hacia un lugar donde puedan observar lo que pasa en la cocina que es donde ahora se encuentran los hermanos Uchiha.<p>

- ¡Itai! –exclama Sasuke llevando una mano hacia su boca.

- ¿Qué paso Sasuke-chan? –Itachi lo mira preocupado, como si su hermano le hubieran mochado una mano.

- La comida esta muy caliente, me queme la lengua. –dice adolorido.

Sakura casi tiene un orgasmo ahí, el verle esa expresión de niño adolorido, con mirada llorosa se le hizo terriblemente violable. Mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, ósea Sasuke puede soportar golpes y jutsus en combates, pero casi llora porque se quemo la lengua.

- Olvide enfriártela, perdóname otouto. –Itachi mira con profundo arrepentimiento a Sasuke.

- Hmn. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado, mostrándose molesto.

- No te enojes Sasuke-chan, aniki te enfriara la comida ahora. –Itachi toma el plato de su hermano menor y le sopla mientras menea con los palillos la comida para enfriársela.

- _(Itachi lo consiente demasiado en casa)_ –Karin, Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, Ayame, Kaoru y Sakura tienen los ojos muy abiertos ante la escena que acaban de presenciar y algo les dice que han visto poco.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esta dentro de la bañara, en donde el agua le tapa de la cintura para abajo. El Uchiha tiene sus ojos cerrados y recarga su cabeza en la orilla de la bañera. Se le ve relajado debido a lo caliente del agua.<p>

Los espías se las ingeniaron para poder observarlo, una misión de espionaje requiere espiar a su victima en todo momento y como buenos ninjas así lo están haciendo.

Lógicamente Naruto le tapo los ojos a Kaoru, no vaya a traumarse al ver a un teme desnudo. Neji le tapo los ojos a Ayame, con lo pervertida que es no vaya a echársele encima al Uchiha para violarlo, eso pondría e riesgo la misión y haría que los descubra, para nada esta celoso.

Y Sakura agradeció que esos dos le tapen los ojos a ese par de pervertidas que casi violan a Gaara, con esos antecedentes no se sabe que le pueden hacer esas locas a su novio al verlo como Kami lo trajo al mundo, si ella muy apenas y se contiene para no entrar al baño y echársele encima, no sin antes mandar a volar a toda al bola de idiotas que la acompañan en ese momento.

En cuanto a Karin, Sakura no se preocupo por taparle los ojos, total, esa pelirroja le batea al otro bando, sabe que seguro no se sentirá atraída hacia Sasuke, pero por si las dudas la miro de reojo, y sonrío satisfecha al notarla mirar indiferente hacia el techo.

- Esto es aburrido… seguro ese estúpido no hará nada en el baño. –dice con aburrimiento Karin y hablando en un susurro para que no los descubran, eso podría hacer que su amada se enoje.

- Espera… tal vez se masturbe pensando en Sakura. –dice serio Kakashi.

Karin frunció el entrecejo molesta, sintiendo ganas de matar a ese pelinegr pervertido, Sakura se le sonrojan levemente las mejillas y a los demás se les sombrea la frente de negro.

- O podría masturbarse pensando en otra… cualquiera de los dos casos será divertido. –dice con burla Kakashi.

Un aura asesina rodeo a Sakura que esta dispuesta a entrar a ese baño y pedirle una explicación a Sasuke por serle infiel con el pensamiento al andarse masturbando pensando en otra, sus celos la segan tanto que no se da cuenta que eso solo lo comento Kakashi por cabron, el pobre Sasuke ni en cuenta.

En eso se abre la puerta, salvando a Sasuke y la misión de la celosa Sakura.

Los espías y Sasuke miran hacia la puerta viendo a Itachi entrar al baño cargando en brazos varios muñecos de hule.

- Esos muñecos son… —ante lo anonadada que quedo Karin no pudo terminar la frase.

- Se parecen mucho al teme y a Sakua-chan. –susurra impresionado el rubio.

- ¿Dónde los abra conseguido? –Kakashi muestra impresión en su ojo.

- ¿Qué muñecos? Quiero verlos. –dice Ayame de forma berrinchuda, intentándose mover para que Neji deje de taparle los ojos, más este aprieta el agarre.

- Yo también quiero verlos. –Kaoru hace un infantil puchero.

- No Kao-chan, no los veras. Si en mis manos esta evitar que te me traumes, no lo dejare. –dice con heroísmo el rubio y la pelinegra sintiéndose conmovida dejo de insistir.

- ¡Olvídate tus juguetes de baño Sasuke-chan! –dice de forma cantarina Itachi.

- ¡Gracias aniki! –un aura brillante rodea al Uchiha.

- _(Sasuke aun juega en el baño con juguetes)_ –Neji, Karin y Sakura ensanchan los ojos, mientras que los demás se contienen por soltar la carcajada.

Itachi camina hacia la tina y le entrega sus juguetes a su hermano, el cual los toma emocionado, para después jugar que el muñeco de hule que se parece a él comienza a hacerle cositas pervertidas al muñeco de hule de Sakura.

- _(¡Se ve tan mono!_) –Itachi mira conmovido a su hermano jugando cosas pervertidas con esos muñecos.

- (_Que buen juego)_ –Kakashi y Naruto miran con envidia al pelinegro, ahora quieren comprarse muñecos de hule para jugar en la tina.

- _(¿Dónde los abra comprado? Quiero uno de Sakura y mío)_ –Karin es rodeada por un aura brillante, imaginándose jugar con unos muñecos así en la bañera.

Neji tiene la frente sombreada de negro, algo le dice que esto lo dejara traumado, mientras que las otras dos chicas no saben ni que pedo, solo oyen sonidos extraños proviniendo de Sasuke, que de repente habla como si quisiera imitar la voz de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke esta en su recamara, como ya se ha cambiado ahora si le desataparon los ojos a Ayame y Kaoru. Así que los espías siguen observando a Sasuke que esta de los más despreocupado buscando algunas cosas en su ropero, pero accidentalmente tumba una caja haciendo que se abra y salgan algunas cosas de ahí.<p>

- _(Mis juguetes de cuando niño)_ –Sasuke alza ambas cejas extrañado y se inclina para recogerlos, en eso sus ojos divisan dos muñecos de hule que se parecen mucho a Kakashi y Naruto, por lo que los toma. –_(O recuerdo estos muñeco, se los pedí a Santa Claus cuando tenia doce)_ –un brillo melancólico adorno los ojos del pelinegro.

Los espías se sorprendieron al ver que Sasuke también tiene muñecos de hule de Naruto y Kakashi, al instante la frente de esos dos se les sombreo de negro, esperando que el pelinegro no juegue con esos juguetes como juega con los juguetes de hule que se parecen a Sasuke y Sakura.

Neji, Sakura y Karin ensanchan los ojos y la frente se les sombreo la frente de negro al imaginarse que Sasuke juega con esos muñecos como juega con los del baño.

En cuanto las otras dos se muestran curiosas, no saben lo que el pelinegro hará con esos juguetes. Para sorpresa de todos ven como Sasuke aprieta los muñecos y a estos se les salen los sesos por la boca, los deja de apretar y los sesos regresan, para después volverlos apretar y hacer que los sesos vuelvan a salir.

Kakashi y Naruto sintieron como si los apretaran a ellos mismos al ver como aprieta a esos muñecos, por lo que su frente se le sombreo de azul.

- Había olvidado lo entretenido y divertido que es esto. –Sasuke sádico aprieta con más ganas esos muñecos.

- _(Buscare donde venden esos muñecos y me comprare uno de Lee, Gai-sensei, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi)_ –Neji sonríe de forma torcida, ya imaginándose descargar algo de furia con esos muñecos.

- _(Haber como me las ingenio para preguntarle a Sasuke donde compro esos muñecos, y comprar unos de Kaoru, Ayame, Ino, Kakashi, Naruto, Itachi, Karin y Suigetsu)_ –Sakura sonríe tétrica, ya imaginándose apretar esos muñecos.

* * *

><p>Itachi esta sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, leyendo el icha icha de lo más emocionado, nadie sabe como tanto él como Kakashi y los demás ichaichachinistas se emocionan tanto al leer las paginas de ese libro siendo que lo han leído ciento de veces.<p>

Sasukito va entrando a la sala y camina hacia su hermano mayor, se detiene frente a él haciendo que el mayor al sentirlo alce la mirada viendo que su hermanito sostiene un isotopo con su mano derecha.

El Uchiha mayor sonrío de forma maternal, cerró el libro dejándolo a un lado y le palmeo sus piernas a Sasuke, el cual se acostó en el sillón, apoyando su costado derecho sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor a la vez que le extiende el isotopo, el cual Itachi tomo y comenzó a limpiarle las orejitas a su hermanito.

Los espías desencajaron la mandíbula, no hubo diálogos, solo acciones, pero eso es más que suficiente. Cada acción consentidora de Itachi que han visto supera la anterior.

- No lo resistiré por mucho tiempo. –Kakashi voltea su rostro al lado contrario de la escena y lleva una mano a su boca en un intento de retener la carcajada que muere por soltar.

- Yo tampoco. –dice en un susurro Kaoru, Karin, Ayame y Naruto, también volteando para no seguir viendo la escena y llevando una mano a su boca para controlar la carcajada que mueren por soltar.

Neji desvía la mirada y una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro. Mientras que Sakura los fulmina con la mirada porque se estén burlando de su novio, aunque tiene las mejillas sonrosadas sintiendo pena ajena.

* * *

><p>- Ya estoy harto. –se ve el rostro de Sasuke reflejando seriedad y sus ojos muestran firmeza. –Esta vez seguro lo conseguiré, entonces los demás dejaran de burlarse de mí.<p>

La escena se agranda y se ve a Sasuke frente la estufa con serillos en mano derecha, mirando la mecha de la estufa como si fuera su enemigo.

El pelinegro enciende el cerillo y con su otra mano abre la llave del gas de la mecha, para poder prenderla, pero cuando acerca el cerillo quita su mano rápidamente como si el fuego lo hubiera quemado, y de hecho si lo quemo, por eso dejo caer el cerillo al suelo.

- ¡Itai! –el pelinegro lleva su dedo adolorido a su boca para lamerlo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Sasuke? –Itachi entra a la cocina apurado teniendo mueca de circunstancia.

- Me queme. –dice furioso, volteando hacia donde esta su hermano mayor.

- ¿Dónde? –Itachi se acerca a él y sostiene en su mano la mano que su hermano le extendió para mostrarle su quemadura. – ¿Otra vez intentando prender la estufa para calentar leche? –Itachi lo mira con severidad.

- Es que quiero hacerlo por mi mismo… ya estoy grande como para que me sigas calentando al leche. –dice con firmeza.

- Es verdad, ya eres un chico grande. –dice juguetón y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada pensando que se burla de él. –Lo digo enserio, pero hay cosas que ni siendo anciano podrás hacer, pero no te apures que para eso esta tu aniki que seguirá mimándote hasta que te cases, ya después de casarte le pasare el paquete a mi cuñadita. –Itachi posa su mirada triste en el horizonte dándole un aire heroico y Sasuke pone expresión bobalicona imaginándose ser mamado por Sakura.

Los espías que se contienen las ganas de soltar la carcajada miran de reojo a Sakura que le ha aparecido un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y comisura de su labio.

- Vamos a sanar ese dedo. –Itachi le sonríe a su hermano menor, el cual asintió mostrándose serio. – ¡Sana, sana, colita de rana, sino sana hoy sanara mañana…!

- ¡Joder esto es una tortura! –susurra Ayame dejándose caer en cuatro patas al piso y comenzar a golpearlo en un intento de contener la carcajada.

- ¡No creo resistirlo mucho dattebayo! –el rubio se deja caer también al suelo, pero cayendo boca arriba, y sosteniéndose la tripa, dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos a causa que retiene la risa.

- Jamás pensé que moriría a causa de intentar controlar la risa. –Kaoru inflo sus sonrojados mofles y sus ojos lagrimean debido a que se esta conteniendo por reír.

Neji, Kakashi y Karin se muerden la lengua para no soltar la carcajada, cualquier cosa que les cause dolor la harán para no reír y hacer que esta misión fracase. En cuanto Sakura tiene la frente sombreada de negro y ha inclinado su rostro hacia abajo, ni modo, ama a ese pelinegro, y si su hermano lo tiene bien mimado como lo ama mucho tendrá que cargar con el paquete.

- _(Tengo que hacerlo madurar y quitarlo lo mamado que Itachi lo ha hecho… maldito cuñado que me cargo, sé que el muy cabrón lo mimo mucho solo para joder a su futura cuñada, en este caso yo)_ –Sakura tiene ganas de llorar, el cabrón de Itachi siempre la jode.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, y Sasukito se ha acostado en su cama e Itachi lo esta acobijando.<p>

- Descansa otouto. –Itachi le sonríe levemente.

- Tu también aniki. –Sasuke también le sonríe.

Itachi da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta para salir, no sin antes apagar la luz. Sasukito tomo su cobija y se cubrió hasta los hombros, acomodándose de lado para dormir.

- Frente de coco ya sabes que hacer cuando te cases con Sasuke-chan. –Ayame le palmea el hombro a Sakura, mirándola burlona.

Naruto, Kaoru, Karin y Kakashi ya salieron se alejaron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron para poder soltar la carcajada en paz, se lo han estado conteniendo todo el día y esta escena los remato. De hecho Ayame después de decirle eso a Sakura para joderla, también desapareció para ir a carcajearse como Kami manda.

- _(Ni Ritsuka hace eso)_ –Sakura dio media vuelta para alejarse de ahí, toda encorvada, sentía que unos años se le fueron de encima.

- _(Lo admito; esto no fue para nada una perdida de tiempo como pensé al principio)_ –Neji da media vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona que adorna su rostro.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día y en el campo de entrenamiento donde entrena el equipo de Kakashi se ve a líder de dicho equipo, a Kaoru y Naruto, los cuales al ver llegar a Sasuke se tapan la boca para retener la carcajada, por lo que el pelinegro alza una ceja no entendiendo sus reacciones.<p>

- Dudo superar esto pronto dattebayo. –Naruto se deja caer en cuatro patas y golpea el suelo con su puño derecho en un intento de contenerse, pero no funciono y soltó la carcajada.

- ¡No puedo más! –Kaoru comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, tirándose al piso retorciéndose de la risa.

- Resistencia Kakashi, resistencia. –se repite a si mismo, pero su ojito lagrimea en donde se esta conteniendo.

A Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, algo le dice que se burlan de él, pero no sabe ni porque, así que busco con la mirada a su novia para preguntarle, pero no la vio.

- ¿Han visto a Sakura?

- No ha llegado. – dice entre carcajadas Naruto.

- Cuando desperté ya no estaba en casa. –entre carcajadas Kaoru logro decir eso.

- Seguramente después de lo de ayer te evitara de por vida. –después de decir eso Kakashi no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada, y la carcajada de los demás se intensifico más.

- _(¿De que jodines hablan?)_ –el tic en la ceja de Sasuke se marco más y se esta conteniendo para chamuscarlos con un katon, cosa que seguro pasara en un par de segundos, cuando su paciencia llegue a su limite.

* * *

><p>- Debe ser algo muy importante lo que tienes que decirme como para que hayas esperado fuera de mi despacho por las tres horas que duro la junta –Tsunade mira con indiferencia a la peli-rosa que esta de pie del otro lado del escritorio.<p>

- Entréname. –Sakura la mira seria y su tono de voz no mostro alguna clase de sentimiento.

- ¿Ah? –Tsunade la mira incrédula, no sabiendo si oyó bien o no.

- Tú eres ninja-medic ¿no?

- Si… ¿y eso que tiene que…? –Tsunade desencajo la mandíbula al caer en cuenta lo que quiere.

- También quiero aprender a ser ninja medico.

- ¿Por qué? –Tsunade recobra la compostura. –Un ninja-medic debe siempre ayudar a los necesitados sin importar si lo soporta o no… y tu, ayudar a necesitados no van de la mano.

- Nuestro equipo necesita un ninja-medic. Yo puedo serlo. –Sakura se muestra seria y la rubia puede notar en sus ojos que esta decidida, y no se ira de ahí hasta conseguir por lo que vino.

- ¿Solo quieres ser ninja-medic por eso?

- No… quiero… quiero poder hacer algo útil cuando hieran a alguien que me importa. –

Tsunade mostro sorpresa al notar la sinceridad con lo que dijo, jamás se imagino que alguien como ella diría algo así. Unos segundos después recobro la compostura y sonrío de forma torcida.

- Siéntete afortunada mocosa, la mejor ninja-medic del mundo te va a entrenar. –dice con arrogancia y Sakura mostro leve sorpresa en su mirada, no se espero que aceptara tan pronto, después de todo no es sorpresa que ella y la rubia no se llevan del todo bien. –A partir de mañana entrenaremos todas las noches que son los momentos que tengo menos tareas por hacer… no me importa si andas cansada porque hiciste una misión, o porque tuviste una pelea con la idiota que vive en tu casa o porque el entrenamiento con Kakashi estuvo pesado, te quiero aquí todas las días a las siete de la noche. –dice con firmeza.

- No me conoce bien… yo jamás falto a un entrenamiento sin importar que tenga que arrastrare para llegar. –Sakura le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Me alegra oír eso. –al rubia también le sonríe de forma torcida y le mantiene la mirada altanera a la peli-rosa.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja no mames, ke onda con ese par de hermanos jajajja... sabia ke itachi chiflaba mucho a sasuke, pero no me imagine ke tanto... XD de echo si me imagine, por eso lo escribi**

**espero el kap les haya gustado y no les haya kitado la imagen ke tenian d ese par d hermanos**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y DISCULPEN LA DEMORA**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	7. Una extraña alianza

**Una extraña alianza**

En el campo de entrenamiento donde entrena el equipo Gai, se divisa a los dos cejones parados frente Ayame, los otros dos integrantes del equipo están atrás de Ayame teniendo la frente sombreada y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- El momento ha llegado Aya-chan… ¿estás lista? –Gai la mira con seriedad.

- ¡Lista sensei! ¡Siento el poder de la juventud arder con más intensidad en mi!... ¡Estoy segura que este es el día!

Las llamas de la juventud rodearon a la peli-plata e incluso sus ojos se reflejaron llamas.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –exclama enérgico Lee al cual también lo rodearon llamas y sus ojos de canica reflejaron llamitas.

- Me enorgullecen tanto. –lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Gai quien también es rodeado por las llamas de la juventud.

- Locos. –Tenten y Neji entrecierran la mirada y su frente se sombreo más de negro.

* * *

><p>El equipo Kakashi esta entrenando en su respectivo campo de entrenamiento. Sasuke y Naruto están peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, mirándose retadores, tomándose muy enserio la pelea, ya que cada uno quiere probar que es mejor que el otro.<p>

Sakura por el bien de su salud mental los ignora, y esta peleando contra un clon suyo, algo alejada de esos dos, entrenando sola.

Kakashi esta sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo su novela erótica favorita, imagino que no hace falta mencionar cual es.

En cuanto Kaoru esta viendo emocionada la pelea del par de adolecentes, echándole porras a su rubio amigo para que le meta una paliza al peinado de gallina.

Una ventisca de viento trayendo consigo pétalos de rosas rojas les dio de lleno a los cinco haciendo que dejen lo que están haciendo para voltar hacia donde provienen.

A Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Ayame parada en pose chula, posando su mirada hacia el horizonte, dándole un aire heroico. Atrás de Ayame con una playera que tiene la foto de la peli-plata en la misma pose, esta Lee quien avienta los pétalos para que vuelen hacia ellos gracias a la ayuda de Gai quien usa un gran abanico para crear la ventisca que hace volar los pétalos, el cejón mayor también viste una playera igual a la de Lee encima de su traje de látex.

Atrás se ven a Neji y Tenten que también llevan puesta una camisa igual que el dúo cejotaz, y sostienen en alto pancartas que dicen: ¡Tú puedes Aya-chan!

Naruto y Kaoru al ver el show se mostraron emocionados, como si estuvieran viendo un desfile.

Lee y Gai dejaron de aventar pétalos de rosas y se pusieron a hacer un baile ridículo, haciendo poses vergonzosas mientras gritan: ¡Tú puedes Aya-chan, el poder de la juventud arde en ti!

- ¡Nosotros también queremos hacer eso! –exclaman emocionados Kaoru y Naruto, provocando que a los demás integrantes de su equipo les resbale otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Tenten dales camisas y pompones! –ordena Gai sin dejar de bailar de esa forma tan ridícula que le da a cualquiera pena ajena, parecía que hiciera aerobics.

Naruto y Kaoru corren emocionados hacia la castaña quien resignada les dio lo que su sensei dijo. El par de chicos los tomaron emocionados, rápidamente se pusieron la playera y se le unieron al dúo cejotaz para bailar.

- ¡Lee! –Ayame mira con firmeza al mencionado y al instante Lee dejo de bailar y camina hacia Sakura, posicionándose frente a ella de rodillas, tomándole su mano derecha y mirándola amoroso.

Tenten y Sasuke fulminaron con la mirada a esos dos, la castaña a la peli-rosa y el pelinegro al cejón. Mientras que a Kakashi y Neji les resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca, y los demás siguen bailando.

- ¡Oh mi bella flor de cerezo que es la mas hermosa entre las flores! –recita de forma poética Lee provocando que a Sakura se le sombree la frente de negro y que Sasuke afile más su mirada. –¡La hermosa flor primaveral de nuestro equipo que posee el nombre de Usami Ayame te concede el maravilloso honor de tener un combate contra ella para que ambas muestren el poder de la juventud que arde en ambas!

- ¡Bien dicho Lee!... ahora regresa a tu puesto. –ordena con firmeza Ayame.

Al instante el cejón junior suelta la mano de Sakura, no sabiendo que eso lo salvo de que Sasuke le meta un chidori en le culo, y el ojos de canica se puso de pie yendo hacia donde están los demás bailando y animando a Ayame para unírseles.

- ¿Y bien Haruno-frentona-pelo-de-algodón-de-azúcar?... ¿aceptas el desafío? –Ayame la apunta, mirándola desafiante.

- Acepto. –Sakura le sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando superioridad en la mirada.

- ¡Sii! –exclama emocionado Sasuke que rápidamente saca un plumón de su estuche de armas que no se sabe que demonios hacia ahí, pero después se quita la camisa y escribe con el un "vamos Sakura-chan, te amo", se vuelve a colocar la camisa, y camina hacia un extrañado Kakashi a quien le raya el chaleco también escribiéndolo un "tu puedes alumna"

- Sasuke no deberías andar por ahí rayándole la ropa a la gente. –Kakashi tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al igual que Neji y Tenten, la única que se sintió enternecida por la acción, aunque no lo demostrara fue Sakura.

- No te quejes Kakashi… tenemos que apoyar a Sakura-chan ya que dos de nuestros compañeros se fueron al bando enemigo. –dice con firmeza apuntando al par de idiotas que siguen bailando con el par de cejones. – ¡Vamos Kakashi! Ayúdame a apoyar a Sakura-chan… ¡tu puedes Sakura-chan, gánale a esa loca! –exclama en una especie de grito de guerra.

Kakashi esta a punto de negarse, pero al ver que Sasuke lo mira con el magenkyo suspiro resignado.

- Tú puedes alumna. –dice de lo mas desanimado, mientras alza los brazos y mostrando completo aburrimiento en el rostro.

- ¡No dejen que nos ganen! ¡Aumentemos el ritmo dattebayo! –exclama Naruto mirando a kaoru y a los cejones.

- ¡Tú puedes Aya-chan! –exclaman los cejones, Naruto y Kaoru moviéndose con más ganas.

Ayame mira con superioridad a Sakura y esta la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡VAMOS SAKURA, TU PUEDES! –Sasuke no queriéndose quedar atrás grito más fuerte y miro con el magenkyo a Kakashi para que le eche más ganas a la porra.

- ¡No solo mi alumna le va a ganar a la tuya Kakashi, sino que también nuestra porra le va a ganar a la tuya, demostrando así quien es mejor ninja y en que equipo arde más la llama de la juventud, incluso tus dos alumnos se nos unieron sabiendo que bando es el mas fuerte! –Gai mira triunfante a Kakashi, sonriéndole de esa forma que parece comercial de pasta dental.

El ojo de Kakashi comenzó a reflejar la llama de la juventud, digo el brillo de reto y voltea hacia Sasuke.

- ¡VAMOS SASUKE, GRITA MÁS FUERTE!... ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESOS FRACASADOS NOS GANEN! –grita como si fuera general hablándoles a sus solados, por lo que a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Sakura y el par de castaños del otro equipo. – ¡VAMOS SAKURA, GANALE A ESA LOCA!... ¡DEMUESTRA QUIEN FUE TU MAESTRO Y HABLO DEL GRAN NINJA COPY, NO DEL PEDOFILO DE OROCHIMARU! –Kakashi mira a Sakura quien lo mira como el loco que es.

- ¡SI SAKURA-CHAN, GANA QUE MI AMOR SIEMPRE ESTARA CONTIGO! –grita más animado Sasuke, lo ultimo que grito no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero él quiere gritar que la ama.

A Sakura se le sonrojaron levemente las mejillas, siempre ha envidiado esa forma con la que Sasuke muestra tan abiertamente lo que siente, ya que ella sabe que jamás podrá hacer algo así.

Ayame no queriéndose dejar ganar, voltea hacia Neji que al sentir su mirada la mira y un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha al ver que lo mira como la pendeja que es.

- ¡Vamos Puchunguito, grita que me amas para ganarle a la frente de coco! –dice melosa provocando que al Hyuga le de un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Gritare eso el día que los cerdos vuelen. –dice cortante.

- ¡Ay! Es tan tímido, por eso lo amo. –Ayame suspira soñadora y pone expresión de drogada, para después mirar con seriedad a Sakura. –Y tu ya déjate de payasadas Haruno-pelos-de-chicle-masticado-y-ojos-que-parecen-tiro-al-blanco y pelea. –la peli-plata la apunta retadora.

- La de las payasadas eres tú. –dice con molestia la peli-rosa y Sasuke se contuvo para no chillar con fan boy, cosa que le resulto algo difícil, es que su novia se vio tan genial así.

- Como sea. –la peli-plata agita una mano restándole importancia. –Que el combate comience.

Sakura cerro sus ojos, dejando sus parpado cerrados por un milisegundo, al abrirlos mostro el rin´negan en ellos y observo como Ayame le sonríe de forma ladina, alzando ambas manos con las cuales sostiene un par de esferas de fuego.

Los porristas aumentaron el ritmo de las porras, en el momento que se alejan un poco de esas dos para darles espacio en su pelea, o mas bien para que un ataque de esas dos no les de.

Ayame corrió hacia Sakura, y lanzo las dos esferas de fuego antes de llegar a ella.

Sakura para esquivarlas se movió con agilidad, rapidez y elegancia a lado contrario, pero se sorprendió al tener a la peli-plata ya frente de ella, sonriéndole de forma burlona.

Sakura tuvo que saltar un poco hacia atrás para esquivar la patada media que Ayame le lanzo, pero no alcanzo a recuperarse cuando ya tuvo que esquivar la lluvia de puñetazos que Ayame le empezó a lanzar.

Sakura no solo esquiva sino que también bloquea y cada que ve un hueco abierto en su contrincante da un golpe, pero al igual que ella su contrincante lo bloquea o lo esquiva. Es así como ambas se meten en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo dejando ver sus habilidades en taijutsu.

- ¿O soy yo o en esa loca ha mejorado su taijutsu? –Sasuke mira de reojo a Kakashi, quien mantiene su mirada en la pelea.

- No eres tú. Ayame ha mejorado mucho su taijutsu, imagina la razón. –Kakashi con la mirada apunta al cejón mayor que sigue haciendo su estúpido baile junto con los demás. –Siempre me va a sorprender como Aya-chan mueve los hilos para su beneficio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sasuke deja de mirar a Gai para posar su mirada seria en Kakashi.

- Cuando la conocimos su taijutsu no era tan bueno debido a que gracias a sus habilidades con el fuego se concentraba más en el ataque de lejos. Cuando un enemigo fuerte le atacaba de cerca ella misma se las ingeniaba para alejarse debido a que estaba en desventaja teniendo al enemigo tan cerca… es obvio que ella sabia eso, así que…. —Kakashi mira a Sasuke y le sonríe bajo su mascara. – ¿No se te hace que es muy afortunada Aya-chan por haber entrado al equipo de Gai, donde él es uno de los mejores ninjas en el arte taijutsu? –Sasuke ensancha levemente los ojos cayendo en cuenta de eso.

- ¿Crees que ella haya echo a propósito todo para llegar a esto?

- Con ella no se sabe si es coincidencia, el destino, la suerte o que todo lo planea…. ¿tu que crees? –Kakashi mantiene su sonrisa, dejando su ojo cerrado en señal de eso.

- La verdad no sé que pensar. –un profundo suspiro sale de los labios de Sasuke.

- Pero como Aya-chan tiene ahora uno de los mejores ninjas en Taijutsu como maestro, Sakurita tiene como maestro a uno de los ninjas más habilidosos en todos los sentidos, eso incluye taijutsu. –Kakashi abre su ojo, mostrando diversión y Sasuke niega resignado ante lo ególatra que es, pero regreso su vista a su novia al oírla gemir del dolor.

- ¡Sakura! –exclama preocupado.

Ayame había golpeado en el estomago a Sakura con uno de sus pies, haciendo que la peli-rosa se aleje un poco arrastrando sus pies y lleve una mano a su vientre, mientras se inclina del dolor.

- ¡Esa es la llama de la juventud! –exclaman los cejones, Naruto y Kaoru.

Neji mantiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, observando la batalla con seriedad. Tenten a su lado se mantiene tranquila, prestando atención al combate.

Ayame no dejo que Sakura se recuperara, cuando ya esta frente a ella dispuesta a encestarle un puñetazo, pero Sakura rápidamente se enderezo y de un ágil movimiento tomo con su mano derecha la muñeca de dicho puño que se dirigía a ella.

La peli-plata mostro sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no dejándose llevar por la sorpresa del momento se dispuso a encestarle un golpe con su otro puño, pero como paso anteriormente Sakura lo atrapo con su otra mano.

Ayame frunció el entrecejo al ver a Sakura sonreír de forma ladina, ni siquiera se le ve afectada pro el golpe en el estomago que le dio hace un momento, se supone que debería haberle costado más recuperarse ya que ese golpe lo dio con mucha potencia.

- Siempre me ha sorprendido… —Sakura se relame los labios en un gesto algo espeluznante. –Como logras esconder tus propósitos mediante acciones estúpidas o insignificantes que nos hacen no tomarle importancia en el asunto, por consecuencia nadie sospecha nada hasta que es demasiado tarde… ¿dime? ¿Lo planeas todo?

- Yo nunca planeo nada, solo aprovecho las situaciones. –Ayame la mira retadora mientras hace fuerza para zafarse del agarre que Sakura tiene en ella.

- Esa respuesta no me gusto. –Sakura frunce el entrecejo, para después darle un cabezazo en la frente a Ayame en el momento que suelta sus manos.

La peli-plata llevo sus manos a la zona golpeada mientras hace una mueca de dolor justo en el momento que salta hacia atrás.

- No solo tienes frente grande, sino que es dura como una roca. –Ayame abre los ojos mostrándolos lagrimeados mientras descubre la zona golpeada dejando ver la zona roja y llena de sangre.

Los demás posan su vista en la frente de Sakura no viendo ni un rasguño en ella, solo un poco de sangre pero todos sospechan que esa sangre es de la peli-plata, haciendo que les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que la frente de Sakura se puede considerar una buena arma.

- Se supone querías un combate conmigo, sino vas a pelear enserio deja de hacerme perder el tiempo. –dice con fastidio Sakura, pero sin relajar su postura, con esa loca no se sabe ni cuando te va atacar de sorpresa.

- Tu tampoco estabas peleando enserio… pero dejemos de calentar. –Ayame corre hacia Sakura, teniendo sus extremidades envueltas en fuego.

Sakura tomo su espada y se puso en posición de ataque, esperándola para bloquear o atacar si la situación le deja.

En una nube de humo Itachi apareció en medio de ellas haciendo que Ayame frene a unos pocos pasos de llegar a él y frunza el entrecejo al igual que Sakura se enderece mirándolo con molestia por entrometerse donde nadie lo llama.

Todos observan al metiche que llego de la nada viendo que lleva puesta una gorra y playera que tiene una foto de Sakura en pose chula, además que tiene escrito "tú puedes Sakurita, eres la mejor", además que carga una caja.

Sasuke al ver la gorra y playera que lleva su hermano se sintió maravillado, tenia que tener unas de esas y hará lo que sea para conseguirlas.

- Siento interrumpirlos pero se me hace injusto que la porra de mi cuñadita no tenga camisas y gorras… Ayer que vi a Aya-chan hacer su pedido en la imprenta, tuve que hacer el mío también para mi cuñis, pero el mío lo tuvieron listo mas tarde por eso llegue hasta ahora. –explica con tranquilidad Itachi.

- _(¿Y este como demonios sabía que el combate seria hoy y a esta hora?)_ –todos entrecierran la mirada hacia Itachi.

- ¡Vengan por sus camias y gorra!

Al instante Sasuke y Naruto_—que mostro lo poco leal que es, y que solo quiere camisas y gorras. –_corrieron hacia Itachi quien les dio su gorra y playera a cada uno. Kakashi de forma perezosa se acerca a él para que también le den.

- ¡Eres genial aniki! –exclama maravillado Sasuke, mirando su camisa puesta.

- Lo sé. –Itachi sonríe arrogante mientras que a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Neji y Tenten.

- ¡También quiero una! –exclama emocionado Lee, corriendo hacia Itachi y este le entrego su camisa.

- ¡Lee, no nos traiciones! –Gai se deja caer de rodillas al piso y extiende su mano hacia Lee, pero demasiado tarde, él ya se fue al lado oscuro, ya se puso la gorra y playera. Gai ya supo en carne propia lo que sintió Obione cuando Anaki se fue al lado oscuro.

Neji y Tenten como siempre, sintieron pena ajena hacia su sensei, mientras que Kakashi lo mira con burla.

- ¿Solo por eso interrumpiste la pelea cuando iba a ponerse más buena? –Kaoru camina a grandes zancadas hacia Itachi, y al estar cerca de él le pica el pecho con un dedo.

- Si, lo sé. No debí haber interrumpido así. –dice serio Itachi.

Kaoru se sorprendió al igual que los demás, no pensaron que Itachi al fin haya madurado y acepte sus errores con facilidad. La única que no se sorprendió es la peli-plata que mira con ojos entrecerrados a Itachi.

- Debí haber entrado de una forma más cool. –Itachi hace una pose chula.

Kaoru cayó estilo anime, mientras que Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura suspiran resignados. Era demasiado hermoso que Itachi madurara.

- Esto que acabas de hacer me ha hecho enojar. –dice tétrica Ayame haciendo que todos la miren como la loca que es. –Revelare tu secreto.

- ¡No..! –Naruto lleva sus manos a su mejilla mostrando horror. – ¡No le rebeles a todos que aun mojo la cama! –exclama horrorizado y todos lo miran incrédulos.

- Tu secreto no idiota, el secreto de otro.

Naruto suspira aliviado porque Ayame no revelara ese secreto que descubrió sobre él, no dándose cuenta que él mismo lo revelo.

- ¡Aya-chan prometiste que no le dirías a nadie que tomo clases de ballet! –dice ofendido Gai, sintiéndose traicionado por otro de sus alumnos.

- ¡El tuyo tampoco sensei, sino el del Uchiha! –exclama harta Ayame.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste que Sasu-chan tiene sueños húmedos con mi cuñadita? –exclama impresionado Itachi.

Sasuke se sonroja, Sakura voltea su rostro a un lado para ocultar su sonrojo mientras Tenten, Neji, Gai, Lee, Kaoru y Naruto miran al pelinegro con ojos entrecerrados, los demás sonríen burlones.

- No hablo del secreto de ese Uchiha. –Ayame mira retadora a Itachi.

- Yo no tengo secretos. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿No? –Ayame apunta con la mirada a Kaoru e Itachi ensancha los ojos.

- No te atreverás. –Itachi a fulmina con la mirada.

Los demás se muestran curiosos y deseosos porque Ayame diga eso que de pronto puso así a Itachi, si se sabe es información importante que pueden usar en contra del Uchiha cuando se necesite.

Ayame voltea hacia Kaoru, sonriéndole amigable e Itachi se tenso.

- Kao-chan, ¿sabias que hay alguien qu…?

Usando su gran velocidad, Itachi apareció atrás de Ayame y le tapo la boca, para después desaparecer con ella en una nube de humo.

Neji frunció el entrecejo y Kaoru se rasco la nuca extrañada, ya que Ayame iba a decirle algo antes de que Itachi se la llevara.

Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi niegan resignados, ya supusieron que secreto iba a revelar Ayame.

- ¡Lee han secuestrado a nuestra flor primaveral, tenemos que salvarla! –exclama Gai de forma heroica.

- ¡Tiene razón sesei, ha buscarla! –ambos cejones emprenden carrera para buscar por cielo, mar y tierra a su compañera de equipo.

- ¡Esperen… nadie se la secuestro! –Tenten corre atrás de esos dos para vigilar que no se metan en problemas por ocurrentes.

Neji bufo con fastidio dio media vuelta para irse de ahí sin acordarse de que aun trae puesta la playera donde viene la foto de Ayame, cosa que seguramente hará que en el pueblo lo miren raro.

- Que fastidio. –Sakura toma de la mano a Sasuke y comienza a caminar.

Sasuke se dejo llevar por ella teniendo una expresión bobalicona, seguramente su novia se lo llevara a lo oscurito para que hagan cositas.

- ¡Kao-chan vamos a comer rameen! –el rubio mira emocionado a su amiga.

- ¡Vamos! –exclama la pelinegra y así ambos se van emocionados a saciar su hambre de esa suculenta pasta.

Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, para después dar media vuelta mientras saca su icha icha de su estuche de armas e irse caminando mientras lo lee.

* * *

><p>En las afueras de la aldea se ve a Itachi mirando furioso a Ayame quien le sonríe burlona.<p>

- ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer idiota? –exclama molesto.

- Ayudarte a que Kao-chan sepa lo que sientes por ella y la razón por la que siempre la andas molestando. –dice de forma poética provocando que Itachi afile más la mirada.

- Nadie te pidió tu ayuda… cuando sea el momento indicado yo…

- ¿Le dirás lo que sientes? –pregunta burlona e Itachi gruñe molesto. –Como si algún día te fueras a atrever… tienes miedo. –la peli-plata agita una mano restándole importancia y el pelinegro aprieta con fuerza los puños porque sabe que eso es verdad.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. –Itachi da media vuelta. –Metete en tus propios asuntos o ve a molestar a tu Puchunguito, pero no sigas jodiendome a mi.

- Te propongo un trato.

Itachi voltea sobre su hombro notando como le sonríe de esa forma picara que la caracteriza.

- Es obvio que tu miedo es no ser correspondido, eso sin duda seria un golpe duro para tu ego pero más que nada para tu corazón. –dice de forma poética.

- No estoy para juegos. –Itachi regresa su mirada al frente y comienza a caminar hacia la aladea.

- La única forma para que saques todo el amor que tiene tu pobre corazón dirigido hacia Kao-chan es que te sientas seguro de que ella te corresponda o al menos estés seguro que le gustes para sentirte animado a enamorarla porque de esa forma no saldrás herido. –sigue recitando de forma poética.

- Te esta afectando juntarte con el dúo cejotaz. –dice indiferente Itachi, agitando una mano en son de despido sin dejar de caminar.

- Y para que eso suceda necesitas que alguien te ayude a conquistarla, alguien que la conozca muy bien… ¿Quién podrá ser? –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa e Itachi detiene su paso teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha por sentirse curioso por lo que dirá. – ¿Su papi?... no, él no puede, al menos que sepas hablar con los espíritus. –Ayame se sigue sobando la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. –¿Acaso podría ser Sakura?... no ella ni loca te ayuda, no va con ella… ¿Tal vez Ritsuka-oniisan?... no, él es muy celoso, primero te corta los huevos para luego guisarlos y hacer que te los comas… Naruto también la conoce muy bien, pero es muy idiota para ayudarte en estas cosas, de hecho saldrías mal parado si aceptas su ayuda… La única persona que podría ayudarte porque conoce bien a Kao-chan porque lleva tiempo viviendo con ella…

- Serias tú. –Itachi voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Respuesta correcta! –exclama como presentadora de concursos e Itachi entrecierra más la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

- ¡Aceptas mi ayuda? –pregunta mostrándose falsamente sorprendida.

- Debería estar muy desesperado para hacer un trato con alguien como tu… solo quiero saber lo que quieres.

- Quiero que me entrenes.

Itachi ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, se imagino que le pediría todo, menos eso.

- ¿Por qué quieres que yo te entrene?

- Porque tu eres un ninja muy habilidoso, fuerte e inteligente. Y mi objetivo es hacerme muy fuerte, mi sueño es aprender toda técnica y forma de lucha que se me sea posible. –Ayame mira el horizonte de forma soñadora.

- Que halagador viniendo de ti. –dice con sarcasmo. –y yo debería estar muy loco como para hacer más fuerte a alguien que con el poder que posee ahorita es un peligro. –Itachi roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¿Ni por Kao-chan lo harías?... mira que yo puedo ayudarte mucho, puedo ayudarte a que le gustes e incluso a que la enamores.

- No necesito tu ayuda. Cualquier mujer cae solita ante mí. –dice con arrogancia.

- Menos la que quiere que caiga ante ti. –dice burlona e Itachi la fulmina con la mirada. –Estás tan acostumbrado a que las mujeres vengan solas a ti sin tener que hacer nada que sinceramente no sabes como conquistar en verdad a una mujer que no te presta ni la mas mínima atención… cosas como hablarles bonito un poco, poner cara de galán y hacerte el chulo con mujeres como Kao-chan no funciona. –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Acaso tu si sabes como conquistar a ese tipo de mujeres? –Itachi la mira burlón. –Eres mujer, ¿qué puedes saber sobre conquistar a otra mujer?

- Porque soy mujer sé como conquistar a otra mujer mejor que un hombre.

- Por favor, te la pasas acosando a un chico que lo que mas quiere es que te mantengas lejos de él, eres loca, no tienes nada de femenino en tu actitud, mas si acaso tu cara bonita y cuerpo, pero eso no sirve para conquistar chicos, solo para hacer que tengan ganas de follar contigo. –dice con burla.

- Pero tú no quieres conquistar a un chico, quieres conquistar a una chica, y yo además de ser una chica…

- ¿Me dirás que sabes como piensa una chica? –dice con burla. –Por favor Ayame, ya te dije que de femenina no tienes nada más que el físico, sin contar que tú no piensas como Kaoru.

- Sé como conquistar a una chica porque toda mi vida antes de toparme con ustedes fingí ser un chico, un chico que utilizaba sus encantos para enamorar mujeres para conseguir lo que quiero… créeme Uchiha sé como piensan las mujeres, desde una prostituta hasta la mas tímida y santa de las mujeres… mi trabajo como estafadora me hizo hacer enamorar a muchas mujeres para que sin necesidad de robarles me entreguen todo o que poseen. –Ayame mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. –Es verdad que muchas mujeres cayeron maravilladas ante mi físico, pero una cosa es gustarles y que quieran solo sexo contigo o solo presuman que un chico guapo se fijo en ellas, y otra es enamorarlas y hacer que te den todo sin que tu tengas que besarlas o acariciarlas, tu mejor que nadie sabe la gran diferencia entre eso. –Itachi chasqueo la lengua, claro que sabe bien la diferencia, él siempre se ha aprovechado de lo que su físico provoca en las mujeres para conseguir sexo, hasta ahora no se había preocupado por intentar enamorar alguna porque sencillamente no le había interesado, razón por la que no sabe como hacerlo. – además yo conozco muy bien a Kao-chan, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no.

- Hagamos esto. –Itachi le sonríe de forma burlona. –Conquista a una chica, una difícil, una que no caiga ante una cara bonita y yo aceptare el trato. Sino lo consigues solo me confirmaras que solo fanfarroneabas.

- Elige la chica Uchiha. –Ayame le sonríe burlona.

- Haber. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Tiene que ser una mujer que realmente sea un reto. –una sonrisa espeluznante adorno su rostro, pero aun así la confianza que siente Ayame no se fue. –Anko. –el nombre lo dijo de forma tétrica.

- ¿Y ella es…? –Ayame alza ambas cejas, mostrándose extrañada.

- ¡Vamos! Te diré quien es. –Itachi voltea todo su cuerpo hacia la aldea y comienza a caminar. –_(No solo mostrare que esta loca y le dejare ver que para conquistar mujeres no es mejor que un hombre, sino que también seguro la dejare traumada, Anko es la mujer mas loca que he conocido ,tiene gustos raros sin contar que fue antigua enamorada de Orochimaru, y ya eso es mucho decir)_ –una sonrisa traviesa adorno el rostro del Uchiha mientras que Ayame atrás de él lo sigue sin saber que le depara el futuro.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Anko sentada en una banca que esta fuera de un puesto de dangos. La mujer devora sin nada de educación los dangos que están en el plato que tiene sobre sus piernas<p>

- ¿Gusta algo más señorita? –pregunta de forma educada uno de los vendedores del puesto que se coloco alado de la mujer.

- ¿Intentas ligarme? –pregunta molesta, volteándolo a ver.

- ¿Ah? –al hombre le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Para nada señorita solo intento ser amable con usted. –dice nervioso al tener la mirada furiosa de esa loca mujer.

- E intentas ser amable conmigo porque te gusto y quieres ligarme para después llevarme a la cama. –Anko se pone de pie y lo toma de las solapas, asustando al pobre hombre. – ¿Qué te crees idiota? Solo porque me ves sola, hermosa e indefensa piensas que podrás llevarme a la cama con halagos baratos?

- _(¿De donde saco esa idea?)_ –el pobre hombre mira más asustado a la mujer, sin saber que decir, no vaya ser que diga algo que empeore las cosas.

Escondidos tras unos arbustos que están frente al puesto se ve a Itachi y Ayame, los cuales tienen una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Te presento a Anko. –Itachi voltea hacia la chica, mirándola burlón.

- Sino es difícil no es un reto. –Ayame le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Te ve muy confiada. –Itachi la mira retador.

- Te daré la primera lección básica para conquistar una dama.

- ¿Eso es una dama? –pregunta incrédulo, apuntando a Anko que esta agarrando a golpes al pobre e inocente hombre que la "ligaba"

- Toda mujer tiene un protocolo de hombre ideal. No lo olvides. –Ayame le sonríe divertida, ignorando su comentario.

- Tu eres la experta, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con eso que llamas dama. –Itachi la mira burlón.

- Tu solo observa… pero antes a ponerme mi disfraz de hombre.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sasuke, se encuentra este acostado boca abajo, lo único que cubre su cuerpo es esa delgada sabana blanca que le tapa de la cadera para abajo.<p>

Sentada a su lado, teniendo la espalda recargada en la pared esta Sakura, quien lleva solo puesto una de las playeras de Sasuke que apenas y le tapa lo necesario.

La peli-rosa le acaricia el cabello al pelinegro, quien tiene su rostro volteado hacia ella, teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿No te da pendiente que Ayame e Itachi se hayan ido juntos? –Sasuke abre los ojos para ver a su novia, notando que lo mira tranquila.

- ¿Debería? –Sakura alza ambas cejas, mostrándose extrañada. – Tu deberías preocuparte, esos dos son iguales en muchas cosas, si conviven mucho terminaran juntos y la tendrás como cuñada. –una sonrisa burlona adorna el rostro de la chica ante la mirada asustada de Sasuke.

- No digas eso ni de broma. –dice asustado. –prefiero a la enana de cuñada que a la loca… de solo pensar que Ayame termine siendo parte de mi familia me estremecí. –Sakura amplio su sonrisa divertida. –Yo solo te preguntaba eso porque como esos dos son iguales, no vayan a planear algo para jodernos la existencia… sabes que adoran joder a la gente. –a Sakura se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- No pensé en eso…. creo que debí matarla cuando tenia oportunidad.

Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

><p>Ayame usando su antiguo disfraz de hombre va caminando por las calles con Anko colgada de su brazo mirándola como boba enamorada. Unos metros atrás de ellas se ve a Itachi de pie, con la mandíbula desencajada, y casi convertido en piedra.<p>

- _(¿Cómo demonios ella…? En unas horas ella hizo… ¿Qué demonios hizo y como le hizo?... ni Kakashi-senpai ni yo nos le hemos podido acercar al menos que este ebria, entonces Ayame como…)_ –Itachi esta incrédulo, si, observo todo, y la verdad se siente admirado de cómo la condenada logro eso en un par de horas, ósea Anko aun no esta del todo enamorada, pero la logro conquistar en un par de horas.

Al llegar a la esquina Ayame mira a Anko a la vez que detiene su paso.

- Lo siento, aquí nos separamos… tengo que volver a mi aldea. –dice apenada, usando un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal.

- ¿Te atreves a dejarme? –Anko la mira amenazante, tomándola de las solapas.

- Para nada. –Ayame le sonríe amigable. –Solo regresare a mi aldea, para pedir permiso para volver. En verdad me divertí mucho contigo y me gustaría que volviéramos a salir.

Anko la suelta y voltea su rostro a un lado ocultando su sonrojo.

- Mas te vale cabrón, porque si me entero que me estas engañando te busco por todos lados solo para cortarte los huevos, asarlos y hacer que te los tragues. –dice amenazante.

- Eres tan encantadora cuando hablas así. –Ayame toma la barbilla de ella para alzarle el rostro y las mejillas de Anko se colorean más. –Claro que volveré, adoro las mujeres con carácter como tu. –dice coqueta.

- Bajo amenaza no hay engaño, maricón de mierda, así que ya sabes lo que te va a pasar sino vuelves.

- Lo sé. –Ayame le sonríe enternecida.

- ¡Adiós! –Anko le da un beso en la mejilla, y rápidamente da media vuelta y se va corriendo.

Ayame se queda viendo por donde se fue, y unos segundos después siente un peso sobre sus hombros, voltea viendo a Itachi que tiene mirada que muestra completa incredulidad.

- ¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para sacar un lado encantador en esa mujer? Más importante aun: ¿Anko tiene un lado encantador? –Itachi muestra expresión de psicópata, con lo que acaba de observar siente que le han cambiado de dimensión, pero es que ese ultimo acto de Anko de darle un beso e irse corriendo porque se avergonzó enserio que impresiona a cualquiera.

- Toda mujer tiene un lado encantador, que por lo general se sienten mas confiadas de sacar cuando se enamoran. –dice de forma poética e Itachi entrecierra la mirada. – ¿Quieres que siga enamorando a Anko o con esto es mas que suficiente? –la peli-plata le sonríe burlona.

- Si fueras hombre enserio que fueras mi ídolo, posees una gran arma que todo hombre desearía tener. –Itachi la mira con envidia.

- Si logre hacer que Anko se interese en mí sentimentalmente, ¿crees que logre hacer que Kao-chan se fije en ti? –Ayame mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante. –Mira que la conquiste sin saber mucho de ella, imagínate lo que haremos conmigo teniendo información de Kao-chan.

- Me has convencido. Acepto el trato: yo te entreno, te ayudo a mejorar tus habilidades y tú me ayudas a conquistar a Kaoru. –dice firme. –_ (Lo que uno hace por amor, incluso se atreve a arriesgarse a hacer mas fuerte a una loca) –_Itachi aprieta su puño a la altura de la barbilla mientras llora y Ayame sonríe triunfante. – ¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo que hará Anko cuando sepa que no volverás y que ese ninja de la arena eras tu, una mujer? –Itachi la mira travieso.

- Anko es feminista… ¿crees que me creas si le digo que yo siendo mujer, caí victima de ti, un hombre que me obligo a hacer eso para divertirse a costa de ella? –Itachi entrecierra la mirada mientras Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Igual sino me cree, créeme que te llevo conmigo en esto. –dice tétrica. –Si me jodo, te jodes tú.

Itachi afila su mirada, al igual que la peli-plata, ninguno queriendo dar tregua.

* * *

><p>- <em>(Que molestia, no sé porque Gai-sensei me tiene que mandar a mi a buscar a la loca para avisarle que mañana no abra entrenamiento… que le avise él, además ¿no se supone que la estaba buscando él y Lee porque según estaba secuestrada?... convivo con puros locos)—<em>Neji va caminando por las calles de la aldea, se le nota fastidiado en su expresión.

- ¡Neji!

El castaño detiene su paso y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a una amigable Kaoru que corre hacia él para darle alcance, provocando que el castaño marque más su expresión de fastidio.

- Este es el camino a mi casa… ¿planeas ir a ver a Aya-chan? –pregunta insinuante cuando llego a él.

- ¿Por qué querría ir a ver a esa loca? –pregunta con fastidio, comenzando a caminar y Kaoru también camino a la par con él.

- Porque la amas con locura y con pasión. –dice melosa, uniendo sus manos frente a su pecho y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro haciéndola parecer gusano.

- No digas tonterías, y deja de seguirme. –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha del Hyuga.

- Prácticamente no te sigo, camino alado tuyo. –Kaoru le sonríe amigable.

- Entonces deja de caminar a mi lado, no quiero que me relacionen con una enana loca.

- Hare como que no oí eso solo porque sé que estas avergonzado porque descubrí que vas a ir a visitar a Aya-chan. –dice serio y el tic en Neji se marco más. –Y no dejare de caminar a tu lado, si vamos para el mismo rumbo pues vayamos juntos… eso hacen los amigos. –Kaoru asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si misma.

- _(¿Desde cuando soy amigo de esta?)_ –Neji la mira como si fuera bicho raro.

Ambos doblan la esquina se quedan congelados al ver a Itachi abrazando a Ayame por los hombros, ambos mirándose a los ojos y teniendo sus rostros muy cerca. La distancia no le deja ver que ambos se fulminan con la mirada.

Esta tan impresionados por verlos así, que desde donde esta parece como si se fueran a besar, que no notaron que Ayame va vestida como chico, o si lo notaron no le tomaron importancia.

Neji da media vuelta y comienza a caminar metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalones, escondiendo el como aprieta sus puños.

- _(¿Me ama? Vaya forma que tiene de amar esa loca, pero mejor para mi, así dejara de acosarme y se ira con el Uchiha)_ –Neji acelera su paso, queriéndose alejar de ahí en un intento de apaciguar la sensación de querer matar a cierto pelinegro, intentando ignorar la sensación de celos.

- _(Pensé que a Aya-chan le gustaba Neji… no pensé que fuera tan boba como para caer bajo los encantos de esa comadreja)_ –Kaoru frunció el entrecejo y salto hacia el tejado de la casa, para pasar hacia su casa sin que esos dos los vean.

La pelinegra no sabe porque siente ese feo retorcijón en el estomago, ese retorcijón parecido a cuando uno tiene celos, mucho menos sabe porque en este momento tiene ganas de gritar y reclamarle a Ayame. Esta tan centrada en intentar ignorar esas feas y raras sensaciones que incluso se olvido que Neji había estado alado suyo.

**Continuará**

**jajaj ke alianza tan loka XD veremos ke sale d sto**

**jojojojo kao y neji stan celosos jojoj**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	8. ¿Neji es un cornudo?

**¿Neji es un cornudo?**

- ¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO TERMINO POR HOY CHICOS! ¡LOS FELICITO EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE CON INTENSIDAD EN USTEDES! –exclama enérgico Gay a su equipo que está enfrente de él.

- ¡SI! –exclama enérgico Lee que alza sus brazos en son de triunfo.

Neji roda los ojos con fastidio, Tenten suspira resignada y Ayame sonríe levemente, a esta última se le ve mucho más cansada que los demás aparte sus ojos se ven algo enrojecidos, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente, clara muestra de ello son esas marcas moradas que tiene bajo sus ojos.

- ¿Aya-chan estás bien? ¿El entrenamiento fue muy pesado hoy para ti? ¿Estás enferma? –Gai mira serio a su alumna haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a ella.

Neji frunció el seño, la había notado cansada días pasados, pero no tanto como ahora.

- El entrenamiento fue genial como siempre… solo que últimamente no he podido dormir bien.— Ayame se rasca la nuca mientras sonríe apenada. – ¡_Demonio!, estoy siendo muy obvia. Tal parece que mi cuerpo no resiste los entrenamientos de Itachi, los de Gai y los que hago yo sola. _

- ¿Padeces de insomnio? –Tenten la mira curiosa.

- Para nada. –Ayame agita sus manos frente a su rostro. –Es que alguien no me deja dormir. Bueno me retiro, tengo un compromiso. –Ayame huye del lugar antes que le sigan haciendo más preguntas su cuerpo es envuelto en llamas que al dispersarse ella ya no está.

Neji chasqueo la lengua sintiéndose frustrado porque le moleste que Ayame lleve días yéndose así, ya no lo acosa después del entrenamiento, de hecho desde esa vez que la vio con Itachi ella ya no anda atrás de él.

- Neji,¿ Ayame te corto? –Tenten mira curiosa a su amigo y este la mira como la loca que es.

- ¿O solo pelearon? –Lee lo mira curioso.

- Llevan días distantes. Aya-chan ya no muestra su amor como antes. –dice de forma poética Gai.

- Ya no te acosa. A lo mejor se consiguió otro. –Tenten mira con burla a su amigo provocando que los cejones hagan expresión de horror.

- Neji. –Lee le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable a su amigo. –Antes no decía nada porque no me quería meter en su relación pero eres muy frio con Aya-chan, y eso está mal. A una mujer siempre se le debe estar atento a todas sus necesidades y ser cariñoso con ellas o te terminaran dejando como Aya-chan lo ha hecho.

- En primer lugar ella no ha terminado conmigo porque sencillamente nunca hemos sido novios. –Neji sequita el brazo de Lee con brusquedad. –En segundo lugar si ya encontró a alguien más que acosar mejor para mí. –el castaño da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- No sé porque no le creo. –Tenten sonríe burlona.

- Yo sé que está enojado y frustrado. En los entrenamientos se desquita mucho conmigo y siempre lo hace cuando esta frustrado. –dice adolorido Lee, aun recordando el ultimo juuke hou hakke rokujyuyonshou que le hizo el castaño.

- Me siento impotente cuando no sé cómo ayudar a mis alumnos con sus problemas amorosos.— Gai llora como magdalena mientras aprieta su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

* * *

><p>- ¿Nee-san enserio no tienes curiosidad? –Kaoru mira curiosa a Sakura mientras ambas caminan a la par por las calles de la aldea.<p>

El entrenamiento de su equipo ya había terminado así que ambas se dirigen a casa. Si esta vez Sakura no se fue con Sasuke a hacer sus cositas con él por ahí es porque el pelinegro fue castigado por la hokage junto con Naruto porque ambos destruyeron el parque en una de sus tantas peleas y como Kakashi no los detuvo como castigo le pusieron supervisar a esos dos haciendo trabajo comunitario.

- No. –dice cortante, mostrando fastidio.

- Es que no me lo creo nee-san, ni un poco de preocupación muestras. –dice indignada. –Aya-chan lleva más de dos semanas llegando a la hora de la cena, no se sabe donde esta todo el día…

- Seguramente esta acosando al Hyuga. –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio, es lo más obvio conociéndola.

- No lo creo. Desde que llego a la aldea lo acosa y recuerdo perfectamente que la veía más tiempo, y ahora nada mas la veo en la cena, y la he visto salir en la madrugada, después de que Rit-nii-san entra en su profundo sueño que es como a eso de las doce de la noche. De hecho sale diez minutos después de que tú te escapas para irte donde Sasuke. –Sakura la miro de reojo mostrando más atención. –Ella se va pensando que no me doy cuenta pero si lo hago ya que tengo el suelo ligero. Y no regresa hasta en la mañana, como una media hora antes de que regreses tu de donde Sasuke. –Kaoru asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- _Ok. Esto ha tomado todo mi interés. Es obvio que si Ayame se escapa después de que yo lo haga y regresa antes de que yo regrese es porque no quiere que me dé cuenta. ¿Qué demonios estará haciendo esa loca en las noches? No creo que se escape por la misma razón que yo, al menos que viole al Hyuga o que le este montando el cuerno. _– ¿No le has preguntado a la loca a donde va?

- Si. Y me dice que se va a ver con un hombre. –dice de forma misteriosa y Sakura alza ambas cejas. –El primero que se me vino a lamente es Neji, pero lo descarte hace unos días cuando la seguí. Ella me despisto así que me infiltre a la mansión secundaria de los Hyuga y lo vi ahí dormido sin señales de una Aya-chan… ¿crees que le monte el cuerno a Neji?

- Creo que te hizo pendeja. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia y Kaoru la mira ofendida. –Aunque me sorprende que una taradeta como tu haya logrado infiltrarse a la habitación del Hyuga sin que este se dé cuenta.

- Si te cuento esto no es para que me insultes, sino para que me digas si estas dispuesta a ayudarme a seguirla. Pienso que dos son mejores que una. –Kaoru entrecierra la mirada hacia ella.

- Me lo pensare. —dice indiferente y Kaoru sonríe complacida porque al menos lo considere, tratándose de Sakura eso es un logro. –_Si esa loca se está escondiendo es porque trama algo, por lo que no debo bajar la guardia. Siempre que planea algo yo soy la más afectada._

* * *

><p>Itachi llega al campo de entrenamiento donde se quedo de ver ese día con Ayame. Y se extraño al verla sentada en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el tronco, estando completamente dormida.<p>

El pelinegro alzo ambas cejas y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, para después sonreír travieso. De su estuche de armas saco un marcador el cual destapo y guio hacia el rostro de la chica, pero antes de llegar a él su muñeca fue agarrada con brusquedad.

Itachi alzo ambas cejas al ver la mirada fría de Ayame puesta en él, la cual se relajo y lo soltó.

- Eres tú. —exclama tranquila.

- ¿Ósea que en verdad estabas dormida y reaccionaste debido a tu instinto? –Itachi la mira incrédulo, la verdad pensó que solo se hacia la dormida.

- Si. –Ayame se intenta tapar un bostezo con las manos eItachi alza más sus cejas.

- Oye te vez terrible. Ya te había notado cansada, pero ahora te vez peor, se te está cargando los días… ¿acaso mi entrenamiento es muy pesado para ti? –pregunta con burla.

- Recuerda que también entreno con Gai-sensei. –Ayame entrecierra la mirada.

- Sí, pero tienes la tarde libre para descansar. Recuerda que solo te entreno en las noches.

- Uso las tardes para otras cosas. — Ayame agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¿Ósea que no duermes? –Itachi la mira como si fuera una subnormal, para ellos como ninjas es normal no dormir algunos días, pero aun así necesitan dormir aunque sean unas horas.

- Claro que duermo… algunos minutos al día. —un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Y que haces en la tarde? Acosar a tu puchunguito está descartado, van varias veces que me lo topo en las tardes y no te veo con él.

- No he tenido tiempo ni de demostrarle mi amor a mi Puchinguito. –dice con lamento, apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla e Itachi alza más sus cejas.

- Entonces has de tener muy abandonado a tu puchunguito. –Itachi la mira con burla.—Yo que tú me andaba con cuidado. Mira que cuando una mujer abandona a su macho este se puede buscar a otra que le de esa atención que su hembra no le da. –dice con falsa advertencia, su mirada muestra lo que le está divirtiendo la situación, más al ver la expresión de horror que puso Ayame.

- Que se vaya cuidando esa lagartona de no ser vista por mí porque la mato. —un aura de fuego la rodea ya imaginándose a una mujer de la vida galante acosando a su Puchunguitocomo ella lo hace.

- Hay algo que lleva tiempo dándome curiosidad. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Ayame lo mira curiosa. – ¿En verdad amas a Neji?

- ¡Claro que lo amo y mucho! ¿Acaso no lo demuestro lo suficiente? –dice indignada e Itachi sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, para después inclinarse dejando su rostro cerca del oído derecho de Ayame.

- Si yo fuera tu me andaría con cuidado. Cuando uno finge por mucho tiempo termina en verdad sintiendo eso que fingió por mucho que lo niegue. –Itachi se separa sin borrar su sonrisa y Ayame le sonríe amigable.

- Si. He oído eso. Pero no sé porque me lo dices a mí. Yo no finjo nada. –dice con seguridad e Itachi abre sus ojos mostrando diversión.

- Si, es verdad, no sé porque dije eso, tal vez porque me sonó genial cuando lo oí y quise decírselo a alguien. –ninguno borra su sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa no le llega a los ojos que muestran una especie de reto donde ninguno quiere perder.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás porque me citaste aquí ahorita siendo que entrenamos en la madrugada?

- Si—Itachi mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo asintiendo. –Yo llevo más de dos semanas entrenándote y has mejorado mucho, pero tú no me has ayudado en nada, no has cumplido con tu parte del trato. Y antes de seguir entrenándote quiero también ver avances en lo mío. Así que desde ahora vas a dejar de hacer lo que sea que haces en la tardes y me ayudaras con Kaoru, así yo te entreno en las noches.

- Me parece justo. –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Muéstrame que tan galante puedes ser. –Ayame le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Ya sabes lo galante que soy. —dice con arrogancia.

- Se como coqueteas para llevarte a una mujer a la cama. Yo quiero que me enseñes como serias en una cita con una chica a la cual te interesa conquistar para tener una relación con ella, ya que supongo eso quiere con Kaoru.

- Eso es fácil. –dice con seguridad.

- ¿Enserio? –Ayame lo mira divertida

- Si. –Itachi asintió con seguridad.

- Bien. Llévame a una cita, actúa como lo harías si en verdad estuvieras interesado en mí de forma romántica.

- Pan comido. —el pelinegro sonríe de forma torcida.

- Si tú lo dices. –Ayame sonríe burlona. –Si haces esto bien pasaremos a la segunda etapa: decirte todo lo que le gusta y disgusta a Kaoru, entre otras cosillas de ella. –Ayame mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante e Itachi se muestra motivado. –Y después te entrenare para que dejes de insultarla.

- ¿No debería ser eso primero?

- No. Primero quiero enseñarte a conquistar una dama con actos, no con tu físico. –Ayame agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Hmn.

Ayame saco un pergamino de entre su ropa y se lo entrego a Itachi que lo abrió curioso, al ver el titilo una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

- "Pasos de cómo comportarse en una cita" –lee en voz alta mirándolo incrédulo.

- Escribí ese pergamino especialmente para ti, así que se agradecido. –dice con burla e Itachi entrecierra la mirada. –Lee cada uno de los pasos y al terminar los pondremos en práctica. –Ayame se pone de pie. –Te espero en veinte en el parque que esta frente a la academia.

- ¿Y eso como para qué? Nos podemos ir juntos.

- Lee el paso numero uno. –dice antes de ser envuelta por sus llamas.

Itachi baja la mirada hacia el pergamino para hacer lo que esa loca le pidió.

"Paso uno: después de haber pedido la cita queda de verte a una hora y lugar especifico. Nota: se puntual ahí se verá tu interés."

Itachi suspiro con pesadez y siguió leyendo el pergamino que la loca le entrego.

* * *

><p>Naruto está por clavar una lata en la punta del palo con un pico que sostiene con su mano derecha, que sirve para recoger la basura, pero unos segundos antes de que logra clavar su palo otro se clavo haciendo que el rubio alce la mirada viendo a una tranquilo Sasuke que guía la punta del palo a la canasta que trae en su espalda para echar ahí la lata que acaba de recoger.<p>

- ¡Esa era mi lata teme! –exclama molesto y Sasuke alza la mirada mostrándole fastidio.

- Esa lata no es de nadie solo es basura.

- ¡Basura que planeaba recoger datebayo! –exclama indignado, como si le hubieran robado algo valioso.

- A ti te queda eso que la basura de alguien es el tesoro de otro. –Sasuke lo mira como si fuera un mendigo y el rubio frunce el seño.

- Mira teme esta es mi zona, tu agárrate otra zona para recoger basura. Estas en mis dominios dattebayo.

- No seas infantil estúpido. Mejor deja de hacer show y ponte a recoger basura para que acabamos con este mugroso parque cuanto antes.

- Pues eso pretendía hacer hasta que llegaste tú y tomaste mi basura. –Naruto cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho e infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- Solo es basura. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio mientras clava la punta de su palo en una bolsa para echarla en la canasta de su espalda provocando que esa acción haga que el rubio muestree más indignación en su mirada.

- ¡Sensei, Sasuke está recogiendo mi basura! –Naruto mira hacia donde esta Kakashi sentado en una banca del parque leyendo su preciada novela.

A Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro, mientras que Kakashi alza su perezosa mirada hacia los causantes de que tenga que estar ahí "vigilándolos".

- Sasuke no recojas la basura de Naruto. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¡Es solo basura! –dice con fastidio.

- MI basura y estas en MI zona. –remarca con firmeza el rubio.

- Sasuke vete a recoger la basura de la fuente. —Kakashi muestra más fastidio en su mirada.

- Hmn. –Sasuke voltea hacia la fuente ante la sonrisa triunfante del rubio.

Sasuke sin comenzar a caminar mira de reojo al rubio justo cuando clava la punta de su palo en una botella de plástico y agita su palo hacia atrás haciendo que la botella salga volando y le dé en la frente al rubio.

- ¡Teme! –exclama furioso.

- Solo te paso tu basura. —una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro y el rubio afila su mirada.

- ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!... ¡Sensei, Sasuke me pego!

- Deja de ser un marica chismoso y ponte a recoger. –dice con fastidio Sasuke caminando hacia la fuente.

- ¡Sensei, Sasuke me dijo marica chismoso! –Naruto mira a Kakashi que vuelve alzar con pereza la mirada de su libro.

- ¿Y mintió? –pregunta alzando su ceja.

- Claro que sí, yo no soy chismoso, solo soy informativo. –Naruto se vuelve a cruzar de brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- _Maldita mi suerte. En vez de que mis alumnos maduren conforme van creciendo se vuelven más infantiles. –_Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro y regresa su vista a su libro.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tiene una mueca de aburrimiento mientras saca con su palo la basura de la fuente para después echarla en el canasto de su espalda.<p>

Al terminar con la basura que hay ahí se volteo, pero dejo el paso que iba a dar en el aire al ver a Ayame de pie a unos metros de él, agradece que la loca este con la mirada en el cielo mientras tiene sus brazos cruzados, así no lo ve.

Sasuke salta al otro lado de la fuente dispuesto a rodear el parque para llegar a donde están sus compañeros, no le importa caminar más con tal de evitar a esa loca.

- Siento la demora. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Sasuke que ya había saltado al otro lado de la fuente dejo nuevamente su paso en el aire y volteo de forma robótica al oír la voz de su hermano, lo que lo dejo estático es la forma como le hablo. Rápidamente se escondió y asomo su cara viendo a Itachi frente a Ayame, ambos mirándose con tranquilidad.

- No. De hecho llegas justo a tiempo. –Ayame le sonríe de forma amigable e Itachi suspira aliviado.

- Me alegra oír eso. No quería hacerte esperar…. Por cierto este día te vez más guapa que días pasados. –Itachi se rasca su mejilla derecha mostrándose nervioso y Ayame se sonrojo, bajando la mirada apenada.

- Gracias. –susurra. –Tú también estas más apuesto.

- _¿Qué cojones está pasando?_—Sasuke tiene su mandíbula tan desencajada que le llega al piso y sus ojos están tan abiertos que parecen dos platos.

- ¡Aquí estas teme! —Sasuke se tensa al oír la voz de su amigo atrás de él. –Ya ter…

Naruto no pudo terminar su frase ya que Sasuke se puso rápidamente de pie y le tapo la boca, agachándolo junto con él para seguir espiando. Kakashi que estaba alado del rubio alzo ambas cejas y se puso en cuclillas alado de Sasuke para ver lo que espía y su ojo se ensancho al ver a Ayame sonrojada estando frente a Itachi que también esta levemente sonrojado, sosteniendo un ramo de flores, eso capto completamente la atención de Kakashi y el rubio que estaba por replicar la acción de su amigo.

- Toma. Compre esto para ti, espero te gusten. –Itachi apenado le extiende el ramo de flores.

- ¡Margaritas!... ¡mis favoritas!... ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Ayame toma las flores mientras lo mira impresionada.

- No lo sabía. Cuando las vi pensé en ti porque sus pétalos me recuerdan al color de tu cabello. –Itachi toma un mechón de cabello de la chica y ella lo mira cautivada.

- Gracias… son hermosas. –Ayame baja la mirada, oliendo las flores.

- _¡¿Desde cuándo Aya-chan/Ayame es tan femeninas?!—_dos pares y medio de ojos están muy abiertos. –_Mejor aun; ¿desde cuándo Itachi/aniki es tan galante?_—La mandíbula de Sasuke y Naruto casi llega al piso y la de Kakashi estaría igual al no ser por la máscara.

- ¿Y a dónde iremos? –Ayame lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero por un helado?

- ¡Me agrada la idea! –exclama emocionada.

Itachi le ofrece su brazo y Ayame lo toma, así ambos comienzan a caminar dejando a tres espías incrédulos.

- Pensé que Aya-chan tenía algo con Neji. –dice Naruto saliendo del shock pero aun manteniendo su mirada por donde esos dos se fueron. – ¿Aya-chan habrá dejado a Neji por Itachi? –Naruto mira curioso a sus compañeros que siguen mirando por donde esos dos se fueron.

- Posiblemente. Miremos por donde miremos esos dos están en una cita romántica. –dice Kakashi mirando a su alumno. –Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan. –Kakashi le palmea el hombro a Sasuke.

- _Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan, Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan, Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan, Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan, Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan, Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan, Tal parece que pronto tendrás de cuñada a Aya-chan. _—esas palabras retumban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sasuke como si fueran una sentencia de muerte. – ¡NO! –grita horrorizando, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y asustando a Naruto.

Sasuke se pone de pie y se va corriendo de ahí ante la mirada extrañada del rubio y la divertida de Kakashi.

- Le cayó como en bomba la noticia. –dice divertido Kakashi.

- Yo sigo sorprendido. No sabía que a Neji lo habían dejado.

- Ni yo. –Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su máscara.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y voy bien? –Itachi mira de reojo a Ayame mientras caminan.<p>

- Muy bien. La verdad me sorprendes. –Ayame le guiña un ojo divertida. –Le has dado tu toque a mis instrucciones.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un Uchiha, es raro que no podamos hacer algo. –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro y Ayame rodo los ojos.—Solo espero que después de esta cita no te enamores de mi… aunque algo me dice que tal vez estás haciendo esto porque siempre has soñado tener una cita conmigo.

- Si, ha sido mi sueño desde que estaba en el útero. –Ayame sonríe con burla e Itachi también lo hace.—Solo que en una cita con Kaoru no salgas con esas idioteces o aquí hubiera terminado la cita. –Itachi sonríe nervioso sabiendo que es verdad.

- Comprendo. Regresare a mi papel de caballero. –dice con heroísmo y Ayame asintió.

* * *

><p>Sakura sale de su departamento teniendo expresión de fastidio. Como Kaoru y Ritsuka están haciendo la comida y Ayame no está la mandaron a ella a que vaya a comprar la salsa de soya.<p>

La peli-rosa suspira resignada, sino fuera porque no soporta los berrinches de Ritsuka menos cuando Kaoru se les une no estaría ahí camino hacia la tienda.

La peli-rosa salta del edificio, cayendo de pie en la acera que esta frente al edificio, y al alzar la mirada se sorprende al ver a Sasuke con cara de circunstancia.

- Sasuke. –Sakura alza ambas cejas.

- ¡Sakura-chan consuélame! –exclama abrazándola con fuerza y llevando sus manos a los glúteos de su novia, apretándolos, haciendo que a ella le dé un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- Sasuke estamos en la calle, frente a mi departamento. Si te ve Ritsuka va armar un lio que me va a dar dolor de cabeza. –dice entre dientes y Sasuke le aprieta con más ganas los glúteos.

- Sabes que solo me siento consolado cuando hago esto… cuando toco tus senos me consuelo más rápido, pero estamos en la calle, no quiero ser descarado. –dice escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y hombro de su novia.

- _Entre más pasa el tiempo Sasuke muestra más ser digno hermano de Itachi y alumno de Kakashi_. –el tic en la ceja de Sakura se marca más, pero se estremece al sentir los besos de Sasuke en su cuello. –Sasuke. –lo llama con advertencia.

- Mmm… Sakura-chan vamos a mi departamento para que me consueles mejor.—susurra sobre su cuello.

- No puedo. Iré a comprar salsa de soya para la comida.

- Necesito que me consueles, el enterarme que Ayame será mi cuñada me ha creado un gran trauma. –Sasuke alza el rostro dejándole ver a la peli-rosa su expresión de circunstancia y Sakura alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Ayame tu cuñada?

- Si. –Sasuke marca más su expresión de circunstancia y le aprieta más los glúteos a su novia provocándole un leve jadeo de sorpresa.

- Explícate mejor. –Sakura oculta la curiosidad que siente al ver a su novio decirlo con tanta seguridad y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Sakura oculta la sorpresa que siente por lo que acaba de escuchar, sabe que su novio no se lo invento. Ella junto con Sasuke van caminando por las calles de la aldea mientras él le cuenta los hechos, incluso ya habían comprando la salsa de soya y el pelinegro la lleva dentro de la bolsa de plástico que carga con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda toma de la mano a su novia.<p>

- ¿Seguro que oíste y viste bien? –Sakura lo mira de reojo.

- Ojala hubiera visto y oído mal, pero lamentablemente no fue así. –Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Qué no Itachi sentía algo por Kaoru?

- Tal vez ya se olvido de ella o termino enamorándose de Ayame… es que si los hubieras visto y oído. Aniki nunca había sido tan… tan lindo con ninguna chica como lo fue con ella. –Sasuke dijo con asco la palabra lindo. –Tal parece que el supuesto amor que le tenía a Kauro solo fue una ilusión, de quien en verdad está enamorado es de Ayame, hasta le regalo flores. –dice incrédulo. –Y dijo que las escogió porque le recuerda su cabello. –Sasuke hace mueca mostrando repulsión y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Para que haya cambiado así con ella es por algo, sabía que pasar tanto tiempo con ella el iba a afectar… ya los veo. –la mirada de Sasuke se torno perdida.— Casándose en unos pocos meses, para meses después hacerme tío. Ahí van mis locos, estúpidos, mamones y rateros sobrinos de pelo plata y ojos negros. –Sasuke se perdió en sus pensamientos imaginándose estar rodeado de mocosos siendo la combinación de Ayame e Itachi y puso expresión de terror y Sakura le resbalaron más gotas de sudor en la nuca. –Sakura tu y yo somos la única esperanza para que algunos futuros Uchiha sean personas normales y decentes. –dice mirando a su novia y está casi cae estilo anime.

- Estas exagerando Sasuke.

- ¡Claro que no exagero! Solo imagínate niños que tengan genes de esos dos. Ayame está loca, es una ladrona, tiene la mente retorcida, esta trastornada, etc. Itachi está igual o peor que ella, solo que él si tiene lealtad y no es ratero.— Sakura al imaginarse mocosos con genes de esos dos puso expresión de terror, es verdad, sería el fin de la humanidad a como la conocemos. –Enserio que aunque Kaoru no esté muy cuerda que digamos y esta igual de idiota que Naruto, si convinimos sus genes con Itachi tal vez su descendencia no salga tan peor, no tanto a como si mi hermano tiene descendencia con Ayame. Es cosa de combinar genes Sakura, igual pasa lo mismo con Ayame y Neji, Neji está un poco cuerdo si convinimos sus genes con los de Ayame y tenemos suerte de que su descendencia se parezca a él pues ya no salen tan peor los chamacos, pero juntando genes de Itachi y de Ayame pues ni como escoger, a cualquiera a quien salga el chamaco es la desgracia misma y es el fin de la humanidad como la conocemos si el chamaco sale con la combinación de ambos, además teniendo sharingan, imagi…

- Ya entendí. –a Sakura se le sombrea la frente de negro. –Pero sigo pensando que tal vez todo esto es una broma que prepararon esos dos sabiendo que ahí estaban ustedes. Ya los conoces. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia. –Esos dos son muy parecidos y polos iguales se repelen. Además Ayame está obsesionada con Neji, e Itachi esta coladito por Kaoru.

- Ya te dije que tal vez se equivoco aniki con sus sentimientos o fingió para despistarnos y que no nos demos cuenta de a quién ama en verdad. Yo lo conozco bien y el canijo es bueno actuando, debió ser actor…

- Tal vez actuaba con Ayame. Y ella también, esa loca es buena actuando.

- Puede ser una posibilidad, pero si lo analizamos mejor le veo lógico a que esos dos terminen juntos. Son tal para cual, además si nos fijamos bien es normal que de aniki a Neji Ayame prefiera a aniki, ósea el tiene el sex-appeal Uchiha, además no tiene ojos que lo hacen ver como si estuviera ciego. — Sasuke asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. —Además ahora que me pongo mas a analizar las cosas aniki sale muy seguido en las noches. Se va después de que llegues tú a mi casa, y lleva varias noches saliendo. Y cuando el sale sin avisarme nada es porque se va a tener sexo

- Ayame también ha salido todas las noches. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡¿Vez?! Seguro que se quedan de ver por ahí para tener encuentros sexuales. —dice con seguridad.—Solo espero que se estén protegiendo, entre mas tarden en traer a su descendencia a este mundo mejor para nosotros.

- Mmm… no sé. Siento que hay gato encerrado. –Sakura se vuelve a sobar la barbilla pensativa. – ¿Qué me dices si los seguimos esta noche?

- ¿Quieres que siga a aniki habiendo posibilidad deberlo teniendo sexo y traumaren en vez de yo quedarme en casa y estar haciendo el amor contigo?—Sasuke entrecierra la mirada y Sakura hace lo mismo.

- Quiero saber lo que hacen, mi instinto me dice que esos hacen de todo menos sexo. Y quiero estar segura de que no planean algo maquiavélico.

- No sé Sakura-chan, la verdad hago mi balanza y prefiero mil veces quedarme en mi habitación contigo. En la mañana compre ropa interior de encaje y de color negra y ancio vértela puesta.— Sasuke pone expresión de pervertido al imaginarse a su novia usando ese sexy modelo de lencería que compro.

- _¿Cómo no le da vergüenza comprarme lencería para que se la modele?_—a Sakura sele sombreo la frente de negro. –quiero ir a espiarlos. Si tú no quieres ir pues no vayas. — Sasuke sale de su fantasía y la mira indignado.

- Vamos a mi departamento ahorita para que me modeles lo que te compre y en la noche te acompaño a espiarlos. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Ya te dije que si no quiere acompañar…

- ¿Recuerdas ese bóxer negro que tanto te gusta cómo se me ve y siempre que lo traigo puesto me devoras con la mirada? –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa al ver el brillo pervertido en los ojos de su novia sabiendo que esta recordando dicha prenda puesta en él.—Bueno me compre uno blanco, y todo se me trasparenta, tal vez podría usarlo ahorita. –dice como quien no quiérela cosa.

- ¡Andando Sasuke! Lleguemos a tu departamento antes de que Ritsuka o Kaoru salgan a buscarme y nos vean irnos.— Sakura acelera su paso, sin soltarle la mano y con la otra tapando su nariz para que no se vea el intenso derrame nasal que tiene.

Sasuke camina sin borrar su sonrisa torcida, sabe que es un pervertido de primera pero su novia no se queda atrás, por mucho que lo disimule el bien sabe lo pervertida que es y lo mucho que le gusta verlo desnudo.

En lo alto de un árbol, sentado en una rama esta Kakashi quien alza su tranquila mirada viendo la espalda de sus dos alumnos alejándose.

- Lo que escucha uno mientras lee. –su ojito se cierra en señal de estar sonriendo bajo su máscara.— Sasuke y Sakurita son crueles al planear una divertida misión donde solo irán ellos. Como sensei y líder del equipo es mi deber avisarle a los demás miembros del equipo sobre esta misión. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa bajo su máscara.

* * *

><p>- Maldita nee-san, no se puede confiar en ella.—refunfuña Kaoru que va caminando por las calles de la aldea sosteniendo en su mano derecha una bolsa de plástico. –Solo iba a ir por salsa de soya y la muy desgraciada no puede hacernos ese favor después de que Rit-nii y yo nos ponemos a hacer la comida. Al final termine yendo yo porque la muy desgraciada nunca llego… seguro se fue a entrenar por ahí o se fue con Sasuke… es un afloja, al menos Aya-chan hace los mandados cuando está en casa, pero ahora que casi ni se le ve la floja de nee-san no puede hacernos un pequeño favor….<p>

- ¡Yo!

Kaoru casi muere de un paro cardiaco y tuvo que detener su monologo al igual que su paso. Ahí está la pobre pelinegra con una mano en el corazón viendo asustada a Kakashi que esta de cabeza, usando chakra en sus pies para sostenerse de la rama de un árbol que esta por ahí, alzando su mano derecha en son de saludo y con su ojito cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo bajo la máscara. El muy canijo se apareció de pronto, razón de la casi muerte de Kaoru.

- ¿¡Que le pasa!? ¿¡Por que aparece así de pronto!?

- Es que te vi por aquí y quise saludarte. –Kakashi no borra su sonrisa, por lo que su ojito sigue cerrado.

- ¡Esa no es forma de saludar! ¡Casi me mata de un susto!—exclama furiosa.

- Kaoru hay otra misión personal del equipo Kakashi. –el peli-plata abre su ojo mostrando seriedad y Kaoru lo mira con interés.

- ¿De qué se trata? –dice seria.

- De seguía a Uchiha Itachi en la madrugada. –dice de forma misteriosa y Kaoru casi cae estilo anime.

- Si esa es la misión, me niego a participar. Seguir de noche a una comadreja no tiene nada de divertido. Conociéndolo seguro se va a un burdel o con alguna amante.— Kaoru se pone de pie y agita una mano restándole importancia.

- A un burdel no va, eso es seguro. Siempre va conmigo a burdeles y casa de citas. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Kaoru entrecierra la mirada. –Pero si se sospecha que se va con una amante. –Kakashi vuelve a su expresión y tono de voz llenos de misterio y Kaoru entrecierra más su mirada.—Debido a que Aya-chan también sale en las noches es la primer sospechosa. –Kaoru ensancha los ojos levemente sorprendida, a su cabeza vino inmediatamente la escena de hace varios días cuando vio muy juntitos a esos dos.—Si Aya-chan es la primer sospechosa también se debe a que esta tarde Naruto, Sasuke y yo la vimos en una cita romántica con Itachi.

- _Así que probablemente por eso no se le ve en casa a Aya-chan, ella ha estado saliendo con Itachi… ¿Qué paso con Neji? Se supone está enamorada de él._— Kaoru frunció el seño, no sabiendo la razón de sentir esa molestia y retorcijón en el estomago al pensar que esos dos están saliendo.

- Sé que esta misión te duele Kaoru. —Kakashi la mira con lastima.

- ¿Por qué habría de dolerme? –kaoru lo mira como el loco que es.

- Es obvio, a cualquiera le duele que el ser amado le ponga el cuerno. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Eso lo sé, pero sigo sin verle lógica a que me tenga que doler a mí. –un tic nervioso se instalo en la ceja derecha de Kaoru. –A quien debería dolerle es a Neji, ese es el cornudo.

- Ese también es otro afectado de las circunstancias, por eso estaba pensando en incluirlo en la misión para que el pobre desgraciado se dé cuenta que su mujer le es infiel. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Kaoru asintió dándole la razón, para ella el único desgraciado ahí es Neji. – ¿Tú qué dices?, ¿lo dejo que siga siendo un cornudo y él ni enterado? La última opción es tentativa ya que cada que lo vea mostrare burla y lastima a la vez y ese pobre desgraciado sin saber porque lo miro así.— Kakashi se saboreo esa diversión a costa de un desgraciado del destino.

- Sensei eso no está bien. –Kaoru lo mira con reproche. — Neji está en todo su derecho de saber que tiene los cuernos más grandes que un toro, si es que los tiene. Así que debe ir a esta misión también. –dice con firmeza. –Y si no le avisa usted le avisare yo.

- ¡Qué más! – Kakashi suspira resignado. –Y mejor le aviso yo, así por lo menos disfruto ver su cara de sufrimiento y orgullo herido cuando reciba la noticia. – Kakashi se muestra como si ese fuera su único consuelo y Kaoru muestra desaprobación. –De rato te busco para ponernos de acuerdo para hacer esta misión sin ser detectados. –sin más el ninja desaparece en una nube de humo y Kaoru suspira con pesadez.

- _¿Enserio Aya-chan y la comadreja tienen algo?_—Kaoru continuo su camino, le molesta que el pensar en esos dos juntos le provoque algo que no quiere admitir, pero sabe lo que es y para quitarse esas ideas de su cabeza la agito con brusquedad.

* * *

><p>Neji lleva puesto un kimono de color negro y está en la entrada de la mansión secundaria, mirando hacia un despreocupado Kakashi que está de pie frente a él.<p>

- No me interesa, por mi que esa loca tenga los amantes que quiera. –dice cortante y aunque trate de mostrar indiferencia Kakashi bien puede ver el brillo lleno de furia que adquirieron sus ojos y se fue intensificando conforme le contaba las cosas. –Si es todo lo que tenias que decirme ya te puedes ir. –el castaño está por cerrarle la puerta en la cara, no le importa verse maleducado, que agradezca que escucho sus estupideces y si no lo hizo pasar es porque sencillamente no le cae bien.

- Pues debería interesarte porque aunque a tu digas que no tienes nada con Aya-chan todos piensan que si, así a los ojos de todos eres un cornudo y te miraran con lastima. –Neji detuvo su acción de cerrar la puerta. –Cada que la gente te vea pasar dirán: Ahí va Hyuga Neji el pendejo que tiene los cuernos más grandes que un toro y el pobre diablo ni enterado. –Kakashi lo mira como si fuera un moco seco y Neji le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –Además si le vez el lado positivo y encuentras a Aya-chan con las manos en la masa tienes buen pretexto para alejarla de ti, alegando que su infidelidad es la causante de que rompan, ella misma termino la relación por andar de cusca… aunque se entiende que Aya-chan este buscando en otros lo que tú no le das y por ahí he oído que Itachi-kun es muy bueno en el sexo, aunque no tan bueno como yo, pero…

- Iré. –dice firme Neji, cortando el monologo de Kakashi que sonrío triunfante bajo su máscara, ama siempre saber que decir para convencer a los demás, le es tan fácil manipularlos.

* * *

><p>Es de noche, en la recamara donde duermen Kaoru, Sakura y Ayame se ve a las tres acostadas en sus respectivos lugares. La oscuridad de la habitación solo deja ver el bulto sobresalir de los tufones de dos de ellas y de la cama de la peli-rosa.<p>

Sakura se sienta en la cama y se quita las cobijas, han pasado diez minutos desde que Ritsuka entro a darles las buenas noches y seguro ya entro a su cama, lo que significa que ya duerme como roca, su hermano es de los que nada más toca cama y cae dormido.

La peli-rosa salió de la cama y sin mirar atrás salto por la ventana. Diez minutos después Ayame se sienta en su tufon y después de quitarse las cobijas se pone de pie. Sin mirar atrás sale por la ventana.

Al minuto se sienta Kaoru quien de entre las cobijas saca un woki-toki.

- Aquí la conejita loca llamando al sexy papito líder.

- Aquí sexy papito líder escuchando. –se oye la voz de Kakashi a través del radio.

- ¿Por qué usted es el sexy papito líder y yo soy el zorro idiota? –se oyen las quejas de Naruto a través del radio y a Kaoru le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Shuu… ya los nombres están dichos, deja de quejarte y déjame oír lo que conejita loca tiene que decirme.

- ¡Es que no es justo dattebayo! ¡No me gusta mi apodo!

- Deja de quejarte y céntrate zorro idiota.—dice con firmeza Kakashi.

- No es justo dattebayo. –Kaoru se imagino que seguramente su amigo se ha cruzado de brazos y ha hecho su infantil puchero.

- Conejita loca habla. –Kaoru suspira con pesadez.

- La gatita rosada ha salido y la acosadora también, avísele a la perra lesbiana que empiece a ocultar nuestro chakra.

- ¡Les dije que no me pusieran así! –se oye el grito furioso de Karin desde el radio y Kaoru sonríe burlona.

- Tu tampoco te quejes Karin. –Kakashi la regaña. –Ya puse los nombres clave y así se quedan.— Kaoru amplió su sonrisa al oír a la pelirroja gruñir.

* * *

><p>Sakura llego al departamento de los Uchiha, y como todas las noches se infiltro en la habitación de Sasuke por la ventana. Este dejando su habitación oscura la esperaba alado de la ventana donde sus miradas se toparon y asintieron con firmeza, para después acomodarse alado de la ventana de una forma de donde puedan ver hacia afuera sin ser vistos.<p>

A los quince minutos ven a Itachi salir de la ventana de su habitación que esta alado de la de Sasuke y caer de pie en la acera, para después alejarse de ahí corriendo.

- Vamos. –Sakura salta de la ventana y Sasuke lo hace atrás de ella.

- ¿No pensaran seguir a Itachi así verdad?

Sasuke y Sakura poniéndose en guardia y sacando ágilmente un kunai de su estuche de amas voltean, pero relajan su postura al ver a un despreocupado Kakashi saltar desde el tejado, cayendo de pie, atrás de ellos saltaron Neji, Lee, Gai, Tente, Naruto y Karin.

- Ahora entiendo porque no sentí a ninguno. –Sakura chasque la lengua al ver a Karin que la mira con admiración.

- Si no es por Kakashi-sensei yo ni enterado que planean hacer una misión… ¿Por qué siempre me excluyen? –Naruto los mira indignado.

- ¿Todavía preguntas porque? –Sasuke lo mira como el descerebrado que es y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Hasta cierto punto entiendo que hacen aquí Naruto, Neji y tu, incluso Karin… ¿pero los demás? –Sakura mira como si fueran peste a los cejones y a la castaña, esta última la fulmina con la mirada mientras los cejones hacen una pose heroica.

- Cuando mi eterno rival me dijo lo que estaba pasando uní al equipo para que lo acompañemos, no dejaremos solo a Neji en esta situación tan dolorosa. –dice con heroísmo Gai.

- Estaremos con mi amigo y rival en el momento que descubra que su amada ya no lo ama y ha buscado amor en otros brazos.—dice de forma poética Lee.

- Yo solo vine porque me obligaron. –Tenten cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Neji tiene una vena muy marcada en su ceja, sintiéndose furioso de que lo tachen de cornudo, ya se canso de decirles que él no puede ser un cornudo porque no es nada de Ayame.

Sasuke mira de reojo a Sakura y esta hace lo mismo, ambos suspiran con pesadez sabiendo que ya estando toda esa panda de locos ahí no les queda de otra que espiar a Itachi y Ayame con ellos.

- Chicos necesitamos nombres claves para llamarnos por radios en dado caso que tengamos que separarnos y avisar al otro algo importante. –Kakashi les avienta un par de woki-toki a Sasuke y Sakura y estos los toman en el aire mirando los radios como si fueran un vaso desechable unido a otro por una cuerda.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Kakashi, Lee, Gai y Naruto miran a Sasuke como si estuviera ciego.

- Se llaman woki-toki Sasuke. –Kakashi le habla como si el pelinegro fuera un retrasado mental.

Sakura y Sasuke lo fulminan con la mirada. Karin, Tenten y Naruto se contienen las ganas de reírse, el duo cejón miran con pena al pelinegro porque no conozca los woki-toki, y Neji sonríe con burla.

- Se perfectamente lo que son, pero no le veo motivo a usar esto siendo que tenemos radios de diadema como los ninjas que somos, esos son mas prácticos. –aclara Sasuke molesto.

- Los usamos porque los compre y siempre quise usarlos.-dice emocionado Gai y Lee lo mira admirado, provocando pena ajena en el par de castaños.

- Y yo deje que los use porque están bonitos… ¡miren!, están camuflaríamos. –Kakashi les muestra su woki-toki y el rubio asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke y Sakura ahora son los que sienten pena ajena. –Retomando el tema de los sobrenombres; como líder de la misión ya les puse sobrenombres a todos y se los diré a ustedes dos que son los únicos que no saben cuáles son. –el saber que Kakashi puso los sobrenombres de todos les trajo mal presentimiento, saben que no les van a gustar. –Yo soy el sexy papito líder. –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sakura y Sasuke. –Gai es látex y Lee látex junior. –ambos hacen una pose cool y un fondo de flores apareció de pronto haciendo que Naruto los mire como los geniales que son y los demás los miren como los locos que son. –Karin es la perra lesbiana. –la mencionada frunce el seño molesta en cuanto Sasuke y Naruto se contuvieron las ganas de soltar la carcajada.

- _Lo admito. Le queda el apodo. _–a Sakura le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Tenten es la chonguitos. –la mencionada rodo los ojos, su apodo es ridículo, aunque esta mejor que el de varios ahí y eso la consuela. –El de Neji es ojitos pispiretos. –el castaño gruñe al ver como Sasuke y Naruto lo miran con burla. –Naruto es el zorro idiota.

- Le quedo como anillo al dedo. –Sasuke mira con burla al rubio.

- Teme. –Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Do…

- Dejen su pelea dobe-teme para después, ahora estoy diciendo los sobrenombres. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto bufan mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –kaoru es la conejita loca. Tu Sakura eres la gatita rosada. –Sakura frunció el seño, dejando ver que no le gusto su sobrenombre, pero es inteligente y sabe que alegar es solo pérdida de tiempo y de salva. –Sasuke es peinado de cola de pollo.

- Como anillo al dedo. –Naruto lo miracon burla y ahora es Sasuke quien lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Dobe!

- ¡Te…!

- A quienes espiamos también tienen apodos. –Kakashi interrumpe nuevamente la pelea de esos dos haciéndolos bufar nuevamente y que a los demás les resbalen más gotas de sudor en la nuca. –El de Aya-chan es acosadora y el de Itachi comadreja…. ¿Qué? Se me fue la originalidad con ellos. –aclara al ver la mirada de los demás.

- ¡Discúlpenla demora! –Kaoru llega corriendo hacia donde están ellos.

- Ya estando todos es hora de comenzar. –dice Kakashi con seriedad.

- ¡Yosh! –exclama con firmeza Lee.

- Karin. –el peli-plata mira a la mencionada haciendo que los demás la miren también.

- Están en los campos de entrenamiento y si están juntos. –dice con indiferencia, solo está ahí porque le dijeron que su Sakura iba a estar ahí e iba a requerir de sus servicios, aunque ella deseara que requiera de otros servicios.

- _¿Campos de entrenamientos? Nunca lo he hecho ahí. Tal vez lo pruebe. _–Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- _¿Qué hacen en los campos de entrenamiento?_—Sakura frunce el seño, su instinto le dice que se mantenga alerta y que esos dos están haciendo de todo ahí, menos teniendo sexo.

- _Campos de entrenamiento. Un lugar excitante para hacerlo, aniki eligió buen lugar para sus citas clandestinas. –_Sasuke asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y entrándole ganas de ir en una de estas noches, tardes o mañanas con Sakura ahí para hacerlo de nuevo en algún campo de entrenamiento.

- _Con que si están juntos. –_Kaoru y Neji fruncen el seño, sintiendo que se les retuerce todo el estomago ante la molestia que sintieron al saber eso.

- ¡Es hora chicos! –Kakashi mira a los demás y todos asintieron. –Karin ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. –dice mirando a la mencionada.

- Si, si, si, ocultare el chakra de todos.—dice molesta, Kakashi la ha sacado de su fantasía donde ella y Sakura lo hacen en una campo de entrenamiento.

- ¡A darlo todo! –Gai alza su mano derecha poniéndola en medio y mueve sus caderas de un lado a otro, haciendo que de risa ver sus glúteos moverse debajo de ese traje de látex.

Lee emocionado pone la suya encima de la de él, después un emocionado Naruto la pone encima de la de ellos y luego una emocionada Kaoru pone su mano encima del rubio .

Los cuatro esperan ansiosos que las demás manos se pongan encima de las de ellos para después gritar algo genial para motivarse, pero al no llegar nunca las manos alzan la mirada viendo a los demás ya alejados.

- ¡Esperen! –gritan corriendo para darles alcance.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja ke lios, y como le encanta a kakashi andar de cotilla, ahora a ver ke pasa en esta mision jojojoj**

**lamento mucho la demora, y tambien me discultto por los errores ke tenga Uu.u soy pesima en edicion, mi imouto es la ke me ayuda en eso pero tiene dias desaparecida... IMOUTOOOO DONDE STAS, STOY POR LLAMAR AL 911, APARECEEEEE**

**(cualkier informe que tengan con kaoru comuniquense con kriss-sama por favor)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	9. Todo un malentendido

**Todo un malentendido**

El sexy papito líder junto con su equipo han llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde está la parejita. Al acercarse más a la zona donde están decidieron irse gateando, siendo silenciosos y para que así los arbustos los tapen, además que Karin ocultando su chakra es muy poco probable que los detecten.

Un gemido femenino de una voz muy conocida para todos los detuvo haciendo que alcen la mirada, Neji teniendo la suya afilada, pero no vieron nada por lo que voltean hacia Karin.

- Están atrás de ese árbol. –susurra apuntándolo y todos dirigen su mirada ahí.

- Itachi con cuidado. –oyen que se queja Ayame.

- Es lo que intento. –oyen a Itachi decir con cierto fastidio.

- Es que me duele; está enterrado profundamente y ya adentro se siente que es más grande de lo que pensaba.—dice adolorida.

Kakashi, Naruto y el dúo cejotas llevan sus manos a sus narices para tapar el intenso derrame nasal que esas palabras han hecho que su cochina mente imagine cosas. Tenten se sonrojo, Karin y Sakura hicieron mueca de asco. En cuanto Neji y Kaoru bajaron el rostro haciendo que su cabello oculta la expresión sombría que han adquirido sus rostros.

- _¡Ese es mi aniki! Digno hermano mayor mío… bien dotado como yo. _–Sasuke sonríe con orgullo.

- Eres una exagerada Aya-chan… y ya deja de quejarte que para empezar tú provocaste que se enterrara.

- Solo me distraje un segundo y ya lo tenía dentro.

- Sabes que conmigo no hay tiempo de distraerse. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, con un Uchiha uno nunca se debe distraer o ya estas violada.

Tenten se sonrojo más. Karin y Sakura marcaron más su mueca de asco. Neji y Kaoru ahora son rodeados por un aura asesina. Y el cuarteto pervertido le brota tanta sangre de la nariz que escurre de su mano que intenta taparla y el gemido que soltó Ayame hizo que la sangre salga más a propulsión.

- Ya casi la saco, solo la punta está adentro…tu flojita y cooperando Aya-chan.

- Eso le dijeron a mi madre y nueve meses nací yo. –oyen que se queja Ayame para después oír la risa divertida de Itachi.

- _Aniki espero uses condón. No quiero sobrinos con genes de ustedes dos ahorita. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

- _Mi instinto se descompuso._— Sakura tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, ella tan segura que estaba de que esos dos no estaban haciendo esas cosas.

- Ya está muy claro y ahí tienen lo que querían saber.

Todos voltean viendo a Neji de pie, teniendo su rostro inclinado provocando que su cabello lo tape.

- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. –sin más da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- Neji. –susurra Tenten mirando con tristeza hacia donde se fue a su amigo, lo conoce tan bien como para saber que lo que está pasando le está afectando. –Chicos ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. –la castaña se pone de pie y toma de las solapas al dúo cejotaz, comenzando a caminar llevándoselos a rastras, estos por el derrame nasal no se pueden ni quejar y solo se dejan arrastrar.

- _Me voy. Si sigo aquí vomitare. –_Sakura también se pone de pie y comienza a caminar.

- _¡Jujuju! Me llevare a Sakura al campo de entrenamiento de alado—**¡Oh! ¡buena idea compadre—**_Sasuke sonríe travieso y se pone de pie siguiendo a su novia.

- _Oh no pervertido. Se lo que planeas porque es lo que planeo yo. _–Karin se pone de pie dispuesta a darles alcance.

- _¡Jujuju!… yo seguiré aquí, chance ellos dejen de esconderse atrás de ese árbol y nos dejen ver pornografía en vivo y directo. –_Naruto y Kakashi dirigen su pervertida mirada hacia el árbol sintiendo que cada segundo este se aleja de ellos.

Los dos voltean sobre su hombro viendo la espalda de Kaoru que los toma del cuello de la camisa.

- _El árbol no es quien se aleja, somos nosotros los que nos alejamos. –_Kakashi y Naruto lloran al no poder hacer nada, si hacen ruido o intentan escapar usando chakra harán que los descubran.

* * *

><p>- ¡Lo conseguí! –exclama triunfante Itachi que esta hincado frente a Ayame que está sentada frente a él.<p>

El pelinegro sostiene en alto un kunai lleno de sangre y Ayame hace presión arriba de la herida que tiene en el brazo izquierdo.

- Si estaba muy enterrado.

- Es obvio. Me lo clavaste estando muy cerca. —Ayame lo mira resentida.

- Pensé que lo esquivarías. –Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –Deberías dejar de quejarte. Estamos entrenando y se supone que estas cosas pasan. Agradece que detuve la pelea para quitártelo porque vi como sangrabas. –Ayame suspira con pesadez sabiendo que tiene razón. –Dejemos el entrenamiento de hoy, es obvio que necesitas un descanso, tu cuerpo te está pasando factura. Si no descansas lo suficiente no rendirás como se debe.

- No hay remedio. –Ayame vuelve a suspirar con pesadez, la verdad está muy cansada.

- Oye antes de irte a casa ¿no quieres venir conmigo a un bar? Es viernes y por lo general me reúno ahí con senpai. El alcohol te va a relajar y hará que caigas rendida nada mas toques cama.

- Suena tentador.— la peli-plata se soba la barbilla pensativa.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso? No debería importarme lo que esa comadreja haga con Aya-chan. <em>–Kaoru se remueve inquieta en su tufon, no pudiendo dormir.

* * *

><p>En el patio trasero de la mansión secundaria se ve a Neji entrenando solo. El castaño tiene el entrecejo fruncido y su rostro muestra furia.<p>

- _Es una mentirosa. Si en verdad me amara no se iría otro tan fácilmente. _–Neji hace el juuke hou hakke rokujyuyonshou al aire, y al terminarlo el sudor resbala por su barbilla y su respiración es agitada. _– ¿Por qué te molestas? Tú la has rechazado y sin mal no recuerdo siempre dices o deseas que encuentre a otro a quien acosar._ —el castaño gruñe furioso ante esa voz en su cabeza. – _No me importa con quien este y me molesta porque sea una cinica que me profesa amor cuando a buenas y primeras le abre las piernas a otro. _–Neji aprieta con fuerza los puños y su expresión se torno sombría.

* * *

><p>Itachi y Ayame van entrando a un conocido bar de Konoha viendo a Kakashi sentado en una silla de una de las mesas. Este al verlos alza su mano derecha y ambos sonríen amigables acercándose a él.<p>

- Qué bueno que trajiste a Aya-chan, es mejor beber en compañía femenina.— Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara mientras hace una señal al mesero y los otros dos se sientan. – ¿Y cómo les fue en el entrenamiento de esta noche chicos? –Ayame mira a Itachi, alzando ambas cejas y este le sonríe divertido.

- ¿Cómo sabe que entrenamos en las noches? –Ayame mira curiosa a Kakashi.

- Itachi me conto el viernes pasado lo del trato que hicieron, cuando le pregunte la razón de su retraso. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- _Ya veo porque los viernes Itachi terminaba el entrenamiento más temprano. –_a Ayame le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- De hecho ese día le dije a Itachi que debería traerte un día de estos a beber con nosotros. Tal vez ebria si aflojas conmigo. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo

- Tal vez. –Ayame también se soba la barbilla pensativa haciendo que Kakashi mueva sus cejas de forma insinuante e Itachi niega divertido.

- Y no me contestaron como les fue en el entrenamiento… además ahora lo terminaron más rápido. Yo te hacia aquí en dos horas más Itachi.

- Es que lo terminamos antes porque Ayame no ha descansado como se debe y su cuerpo le paso factura. Estaba tan cansada que no pudo esquivar un simple ataque.— Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Si. Ya sé que es mi culpa que el kunai se clavara, pero no tenias que ejercer tanta fuerza, se me clavo muy profundo y adentro se siente más grande y duele mucho.— Ayame hace un infantil puchero mientras se soba su brazo ya vendado.

- _Así que eso es lo que intentaban sacar y lo que provocaba los gemidos de Aya-chan. _–Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su máscara mientras mira el brazo herido de la peli-plata.

* * *

><p>En un campo de entrenamiento se ve a Sasuke de pie frente a un árbol, apoyando su mano derecha en el tronco de árbol. Sus pantalones y bóxer están abajo, e hincada enfrente de él, dándole la espalda al árbol esta Sakura completamente desnuda y devorando con su boca el miembro del pelinegro.<p>

Sasuke tiene los ojos entrecerrados e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer. Su mano libre la lleva a la nuca de la peli-rosa empujándole la cabeza hacia su pene y moviendo su cadera hacia adelante, sintiendo que su pene se adentra hacia la garganta de la peli-rosa.

Sakura teniendo los ojos llorosos saca el miembro de su boca haciendo que el pelinegro la mire con cierto reproche.

Sakura se pone de pie y se voltea, dándole la espalda para después apoyar sus dos manos en el tronco y alzar su trasero dándole una perfecta vista de él al pelinegro que se relamió los labios de forma lasciva.

- No quiero que termines en mi boca. –Sakura lo mira sobre su hombro, sonriéndole de forma torcida y alza más su trasero, ofreciéndoselo.

- Eres una chica mala Sakura-chan. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y lleva sus dos manos al trasero de la chica, abriéndole los glúteos.

- ¿Y qué harás? ¿Me castigaras?

Sasuke se inclina haciendo que sus labios se rosen, provocando que ambos jadeen al sentir la punta del pene del pelinegro en la entrada de la peli-rosa.

- Eso planeo hacer. –Sasuke empuja su cadera con fuerza, entrando completamente en ella.

Ambos gimieron sobre los labios del otro, ella al sentir que él entra en lo más profundo de ella y él al sentir esas húmedas y estrechas paredes envolverlo.

- Eres tan estrecha. —susurra ronco.

Sakura se endereza y volteando su rostro todo lo que puede por sobre su hombro besa sus labios y él le responde el beso de forma fogosa, mientras lleva sus manos a la cadera de su novia y comienza amover su cadera, sacando su pene hasta la mitad para después volverlo a introducir todo lo que puede.

* * *

><p>Kakashi, Ayame e Itachi ya están algo pasados de copas, eso lo deja ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas, ojos rojos y mirada nublada.<p>

- Mi querida Aya-chan, hay algo que me ha dado curiosidad desde que te conocí. – su voz sonó algo gangosa.

Kakashi le pasa un brazo por los hombros de la chica de forma amigable y la chica lo mira de reojo. Mientras que Itachi se empina la botella.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te vestías de hombre cuando te conocimos y lo dejaste de hacer cuando nos conociste? Según la tía buena del burdel que te conoce desde que eres mocosa dijo que siempre has aparentado ser chico y quiero saber la razón por la que una chica tan bien… —Kakashi lleva sus manos a su pecho, simulando unos senos. – … ocultaría sus encantos.

- Yo también tengo curiosidad de eso.— Itachi alza una mano como si estuviera en primaria. –Cuéntanos eso. Estamos en confianza. –Itachi le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable.

- Me han convencido. –dice gangosa y ambos sonríen emocionados, aman las historias de borrachos. –Mi padre era el líder del clan. –comienza a relatar seria.

- Entiendo. Y como heredero quería un varón, pero naciste tú siendo chica. —dice Kakashi con compresión.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –Ayame mira impresionada a Kakashi.

- Es la misma historia siempre. –responde resignado.

- Entonces para complacer a tu padre y tener algo de cariño de él comenzaste a disfrazarte de chico. –dice con entendimiento Itachi y Kakashi asintió dándole la razón.

- La verdad no. –dice con seguridad y ambos la miran incrédulos.

- ¿Entonces por qué? –preguntan curiosos.

- Si me dejan terminar la historia sabrán el por qué. –ambos hacen como que cierran una cremallera en su boca. –como dije mi padre quería un chamaco como primogénito pero su primogénito fui yo, ósea una mujer, pues se enojo.

- Pues sí. –dicen ambos con entendimiento.

- Entonces cuando tenía seis años mi madre tuvo otro hijo y fue varón, y pues mi padre dejo de estar enojado.

- Pues sí. –dice con obviedad ambos.

- Y me entere que padre quería quitarme lo que por derecho me corresponde para dárselo a mi hermano. Así que huí de casa. –Kakashi e Itachi ponen más atención, algo les dice que se acerca lo bueno.—Luego conocí a el maldito que tuve por sensei. –un aura asesina la rodea y pone expresión de póker provocando que sus compañeros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Al notar como ese hijo de puta conseguía todo lo que quería de las mujeres solo usando su encanto masculino, decidí disfrazarme de niño e imitarlo, cuando lo hice todas las chicas de todas las edades encantadas ante mi lindo físico y encanto natural me daban todo lo que quería, le agarre gustito a eso y seguí disfrazándome de chico, y decidí seguir haciéndolo para seguirlo usando a mi favor. –dice con melancolía teniendo su mirada melancólica perdida al frente.

- _Me esperaba una historia más trágica, pero no sé porque se me hace que no miente. Conociéndola suena muy obvia para como es. _–ambos la miran incrédulos, teniendo la cabeza llenas de sudor.

- Y deje de usar mi disfraz porque conocí al amor. Por mi Neji decidí regresar a ser la chica que soy para conquistarlo. –Ayame pone expresión de pendeja y un aura brillante la rodea.

Los otros dos perdiéndole completamente el interés se dispusieron a empinarse la botella, ignorándola.

* * *

><p>Karin comienza a abrir sus ojos despertándose y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos miel de Tsunade.<p>

- ¿Cómo te sientes niña?

- Bien. –Karin se sienta a la vez que la rubia se endereza viendo a la pelirroja llevar una mano a su frente adolorida. – ¿Qué me paso?

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. Konohamaru te encontró tirada en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinte. Alguien te metió en el magenkyo y tuve que traerte de vuelta.

Karin fue rodeada por un aura de fuego al recordar lo que paso antes de ser torturada millones de veces en su mente por nada más y nada menos que…

- Aquí en la aldea solo hay dos Uchihas, así que uno de ellos te ataco y quiero saber la razón. Al menos que quien te haya atacado haya sido Madara. –la rubia se muestra seria, si fue Madara tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto y saber porque la ataco a ella.

- ¿Ningún Madara! –exclama furiosa. –Quien me ataco fue ese maldito violador de Sasuke. Yo iba a evitar que le hiciera cosas pervertidas a mi Sakura y el muy maldito uso su cochino sharingan en mi para que él pueda hacer sus perversiones con mi hermosa Sakura.— dice indignada, para después llorar sintiéndose impotente al no haber podido salvar a su Sakura de las pervertidas garras de Sasuke.

A Tsunade le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero suspira aliviada, al menos Madara no los ataco.

* * *

><p>Una adormilada Ayame va entrando a la cocina, aun lleva puesta su pijama y lleva su mano a su frente sintiendo que toda la cabeza le retumba.<p>

Ritsuka y Kaoru están frente a la mesa adornando las galletas que acaban de sacar del horno. Ambos llevan puesto un delantal con holanes. El de Ritsuka es celes y el de Kaoru rosa.

- Rit-niichan dame algo para el dolor de cabeza. –dice adolorida.

Haciendo que ambos noten su presencia y alcen la mirada. Kaoru al verla mostro decepción en su mirada cosa que noto la peli-plata haciéndola alzar ambas cejas.

- ¿Te sientes mal? No te despertaste para ir a entrenar y te veías tan cansada que no quise despertarte. –Ritsuka la mira mostrando preocupación haciendo que Ayame deje de ver a Kaoru para verlo a él.

- Solo me duele la cabeza.

- Deja te doy una pastilla.— Ritsuka le sonríe amigable y da media vuelta para ir a la alacena.

- ¿Qué hora es Kao-chan?

- La una. –responde cortante, regresando su vista a las galletas y la peli-plata vuelva alzar sus cejas extrañada por su actitud.

- Toma. –Ayame quita su vista de Kaoru y la posa en Ritsuka que le extiende una pastilla y un vaso de agua que ella toma. –Después de tomarlas ve a darte un baño para que te relaje. Ya me pondré a hacer la comida, seguro tienes hambre. –dice amigable y Ayame asintió.

* * *

><p>Itachi está parado frente al lavabo del baño, mirando su reflejo en el espejo mientras se lava los dientes. Su cabello esta alborotado en señal que se acaba de levantar y solo lleva puesto un bóxer rojo con el dibujo de unas caritas en las nalgas.<p>

- _¡Joder! Me puse hasta atrás ayer. Siento que mi cabeza me retumba y tengo una sed como si estuviera en el desierto sin beber nada por días._

La puerta del baño es abierta y por el espejo ve a Sasuke adentrarse que al verlo alza ambas cejas, para después suspirar con cansancio mostrando decepción en sus ojos, cosa que extraño a Itachi, no cree que el levantarse tarde sea motivo para que su hermanito lo mire así, igual no es la primera vez que se levanta tarde y crudo.

- ¿A qué horas llegaste anoche? –pregunta mientras camina hacia el retrete y levanta la tapa, para después bajarse la cremallera y sacar a su compadre de batalla comenzando a hacer pipi sin vergüenza de que su hermano este alado de él lavándose los dientes.

- No tengo ni idea. –Itachi tiene su mirada en su reflejo en el espejo y sigue lavándose los dientes.

Entre machos es normal que uno mee mientras el otro se baña o lava los dientes, más cuando son familiares.

Sasuke vuelve a suspirar con pesadez. Termina de sacar todo el líquido que su vejiga quería sacar y se sacude su paquete para después regresarlo dentro de su bóxer y subir la cremallera.

Itachi se hace a un lado dejando que Sasuke se ponga alado suyo para lavarse las manos. Itachi alza más sus cejas al ver el reflejo de su hermano alado, quien lo mira como si fuera un desgraciado.

- Que decepción aniki, de todas las mujeres tenías que agarrarte a las más desquiciada. –dice con decepción terminándose de lavar las manos para después salir del baño.

- ¿Ah? –Itachi voltea y mira sin entender por donde salió su hermano.

* * *

><p>Sakura va entrando a su habitación viendo a Ayame cambiándose, la cual la mira con fastidio.<p>

- Oye estúpida Ritsuka quiere tofu para la comida. Ve por el. –ordena cortante.

- Ve tú. A mí me duele la cabeza. –dice con reproche.

- Tu eres la de los mandados, y nadie tiene la culpa de que te embriagues después del sexo, así que has tus obligaciones.

- ¿Después del sexo? –Ayame la mira como si estuviera loca y Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio, para después acercarse a ella y extender sus manos hacia su frente pero Ayame aleja su rostro mirándola con recelo.

Sakura extiende más sus manos y le toma la cabeza con ambas manos para después emanar chakra verde de ellas y luego alejarlas, sonriendo arrogante al ver impresión en los ojos de la peli-plata.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunta impresionada al ya no sentir ese fuerte dolor en su cabeza que ni las pastillas habían logrado quitar.

- Te quite el dolor de cabeza para que hagas tus obligaciones, no pienso seguir haciéndole de mandadera.

Ayame entrecierra la mirada, la conoce y sabe que por buena gente no la ayudo, más bien lo hizo para presumir que sabe jutsu médicos.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes usar el chakra medico?

- Desde que te importa. –dice cortante y Ayame entrecierra más la mirada. –Ahora deja de perder el tiempo y ve por ese tofu.

- _Maldita bastarda. Ahora sabe cómo usar chakra medico. La maldita se sigue superando. Odio que esa bastarda pueda usar todo tipo de chakra debido a su kekkei gekai, ahora su defensa es más fuerte debido a eso. _–Ayame apretó con fuerza sus puños, fulminando con la mirada a Sakura que le sonríe arrogante.

* * *

><p>Itachi está sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, tiene su cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón y tiene los ojos cerrados mientras una compresa fría esta sobre su frentes, esperando que así disminuya su dolor de cabeza que ninguna pastilla a conseguido aliviar.<p>

- Aniki ¿no piensas hacer de comer? Tengo hambre.

Itachi abre uno de sus ojos viendo a su mimado hermano de pie frente a él mirándolo molesto y teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

- Sasuke me duele mucho la cabeza. Toma dinero, ya sabes dónde está. Y compra comida preparada.

- Sabes que prefiero la comida casera. –dice con reproche.

- Sakura no sabe cocinar, ¿cómo le vas a hacer cuando se casen? –pregunta tranquilo, con su hermanito tiene toda la paciencia del mundo.

- Fácil. Contrato una sirvienta para que Sakura no haga molestas labores del hogar. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida e Itachi entrecierra los ojos.

- Pues aniki ahora no se siente con ganas de cocinar, así que si tanta hambre tienes hazme caso y ve a comprar algo._ –En momentos así me arrepiento de consentirlo tanto. –_a Itachi se le entrecerraron los ojos.

- Hmn… a la otra no te pongas ebrio después del sexo que no es mi culpa que no lo hayas disfrutado. –dice molesto mientras va por el dinero.

- ¿Ah?— _¿De qué habla? ¿Acaso folle aquí? No es posible, nunca lo hago aquí, no quiero darle mal ejemplo a Sasuke, aunque creo que de nada sirvió eso, aun así respeto la casa no trayendo lagartonas… me puse tan ebrio que seguro me trajea alguien._— Itachi suelta un profundo suspiro, pero hace una mueca de dolor y se toca la cabeza porque Sasuke cerró con fuerza la puerta al salir, retumbándole la cabeza a Itachi. –Mendrigo chamaco, lo conozco y sé que lo hizo a propósito. –murmura molesto. – ¡Ya me harte! Iré al hospital a que me curen este infernal dolor de cabeza. –Itachi se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Ayame teniendo expresión de malas pulgas va caminando por las calles de la aldea.<p>

Lee y Tenteen van caminando de lado contrario, platicando amenamente y cuando miraron al frente y vieron a Ayame detuvieron su paso, mirándola con decepción.

Ayame al verlos también se detuvo frente a ellos y alzo ambas cejas extrañada al ver que la miran igual que Kaoru, por lo que frunce el seño, no le gusta la sensación de no saber lo que pasa.

- Am… hola.

- Hola.—dicen ambos y de pronto un incomodo silencio se instalo.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a entrenar? –Tenten sonríe nerviosa.

- Me quede dormida. –la peli-plata se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Tal vez fue mejor que no hayas ido. Los hechos aun son recientes y seguro el entrenamiento hubiera sido incomodo. –Tenten se soba la barbilla pensativa y la peli-plata se extraña más al no saber de lo que habla.

- Aya-chan. –Lee la mira serio. –Eres mi compañera y una preciada amiga. Pero a Neji lo conozco desde que somos chavales, le tengo un aprecio muy grande y me gustaría pedirte de favor que no lo lastimes más. Tus acciones le están haciendo daño. –Lagrimas de cocodrilo comienzan a salir de los ojos del cejón y Tenten lo mira con movida antes su gran corazón.

- _¿De qué cojones hablan?_—Ayame los mira como los locos que son. –¡_Espera! Creo que estoy cayendo en cuenta. Como llevo días sin demostrarle mi amor a Neji, él debe estar sufriendo por eso, sufre tanto que ellos lo notaron... pobre de mi puchunguito lo tengo tan abandonado. _–lagrimas de cocodrilo salen de los ojos de Ayame. –Tienen razón chicos. Debo solucionar esto. –dice con firmeza.

Lee la mira conmovido porque sus sentimientos hayan llegado a ella, tanto como para hacerla entender. Y la castaña la mira sorprendida, para después mirar con mas admiración a Lee, sus buenos sentimientos son tan sinceros que le llegan en el alma a todos.

- ¿Saben dónde está Neji? –pregunta curiosa.

- _Seguro quiere pedirle perdón. _–piensan ambos sabiendo que ahí hay amor.

- ¡Si! ¡Esta en el campo de entrenamiento que usamos! –dice enérgico Lee.

- Se quedo ahí entrenando. Lo que hiciste lo enfureció tanto que entrena como loco. Conociéndolo incluso me imagino que no durmió por estar entrenando. –dice con reproche Tenten.

- Comprendo. –dice acongojada y ambos se muestran conformes porque sede cuenta que hizo mal. –_Pobre de mi Puchunguito. Tan abandonado lo tengo que ya se siente frustrado por no tenerme. –_Ayame llora con más ganas.

- Pídele perdón y muéstrale tu amor. En ustedes arde la llama de la juventud y el amor que seguro perdonaran todo. —dice de forma heroica Lee y Ayame asintió emocionada.

* * *

><p>- Gracias preciosa. Me has quitado este dolor infernal.— Itachi le guiña coqueto un ojo a la enfermera que lo atendió.<p>

La chica se sonrojo toda y suspiro soñadora, fue la afortunada de atender a uno de los chicos más guapos de la aldea.

- No fue nada Uchiha-sama. A la próxima pregunte por mi y al instante lo atenderé. –dice apenada.

- Gracias muñeca.

Un exagerado carraspeo hacen que volteen viendo a Gaii mirando con desaprobación a Itachi que alza ambas cejas sin entender al igual que la enfermera.

Gai había ido al hospital para que le receten algo para la diarrea que le dio de repente, de hecho por eso termino el entrenamiento más temprano, pero ese no es el tema, sino que al ir caminando por los pasillos se topa a Itachi ligando con una enfermera.

- Cada vez me decepcionas más Itachi-kun. –dice con lamento.

- ¿Ah? –Itachi comienza a cansarse de repetir eso a cada rato, la verdad es la primera vez que siente que no entiende nada.

- Todavía que le quitas el amor de Aya-chan a mi querido alumno Neji, le pones el cuerno a ella con esta inocente chica que cae ante tus encantos pensando que eres soltero. –dice con más decepción.

La enfermera ensancha los ojos, sintiéndose desilusionada al saber que tiene novia. En cuanto Itachi suspiro con pesadez al pensar que seguro Gai lo vio en su cita con Ayame y comenzó amontarse su telenovela.

- Hmn… crea lo que quiera. –Itachi sigue su camino, la verdad no le gusta dar explicaciones, menos a un cejón que le va y le viene lo que piense de él.

- _Ya veo porque Aya-chan se fijo en él… es tan cool. _–cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por las mejillas del cejón mientras aprieta el puño a la altura de su barbilla, haciendo que la enfermera lo mire como el loco que es.

* * *

><p>Neji pasa su brazo derecho por su frente quitando el sudor de esta. Se le ve furioso, ni entrenando como loco logra quitar ese gran coraje que trae desde anoche.<p>

- ¡Puchunguito!

Neji voltea todo su cuerpo teniendo su expresión sombría más marcada. Ayame saltado hacia él con los brazos abiertos cayendo encima de él, haciéndolos a ambos caer, él boca arriba con ella boca abajo encima de él.

- Perdóname que te haya tenido tan abandonado. –Ayame alza su rostro viendo la mirada fría y llena de rencor del castaño, sorprendiéndola. –No te enojes. Prometo no volverte a descuidar y te seguiré llenando de mimos. –Ayame entrecierra los ojos dispuesta a besarle los labios pero Neji la aparta con brusquedad haciéndola caer sentada en el suelo mientras él se sienta, quedando frente a ella.

- No me vuelvas a tocar, mucho menos a besar. –dice asqueado y Ayame lo mira sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasa Puchunguito?

- Me da asco. –Neji se pone de pie y la peli-plata frunció el seño al sentir esa molestia en su pecho. –Ayer besabas al Uchiha y ahora pretendes besarme a mi… ¿Qué clase de mujer eres? –Neji la mira con desprecio.

- ¿Ah? –Ayame lo mira sin entender, enojando más a Neji.

- Los vimos, así que deja de fingir. Si ya tienes al Uchiha deja de molestarme a mí. —dice furioso.

- ¿Qué viste exactamente? –Ayame sonríe nerviosa pensando que Neji la vio en su cita con Itachi.

- ¿En verdad quieres que te lo diga? –Neji la mira incrédulo.

- Mira Puchunguito lo de la cita fue falsa. Yo solo le enseñaba a Itachi como portarse en una cita para cuando salga con Kaoru.

- ¿Piensas que me creeré eso? –Neji se muestra más furioso porque ella ponga en duda su inteligencia así.

- Pero es verdad. –Ayame infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- Deja de joderme yo sé lo que paso anoche y no soy el único que lo sabe.— Neji la mira con desprecio. – mira, me vale lo que hagas, si ya tienes a otro por mi mejor con tal de que me dejes de molestar. –sin más desaparece en una nube de humo, saliendo de ahí antes de que explote y le haga a ella algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

- ¿Y qué cojones paso anoche que lo puso así? –Ayame parpadea varias veces, mostrándose incrédula. – ¡Itachi! –grita molesta envolviendo su cuerpo de fuego.

* * *

><p>- Ahora hasta Ayame queda mal en los mandados. Sabía que esa comadreja la iba mal influenciar, seguramente se lo topo en el camino y se fueron a hacer sus cochinadas promiscuas en algún campo de entrenamiento. –murmura furiosa Kaoru mientras camina por las calles de la aldea.<p>

- Si sigues hablando sola le confirmaras a la gente que estás loca.

Kaoru se estremeció toda al sentir esa voz susurrándole al oído. Se detiene de golpe y voltea furiosa viendo a Itachi enderezarse y sonriéndole juguetón.

- ¡Aléjate de mí! –grita furiosa, limpiándose el oído e Itachi alza ambas cejas al verla más enojada de lo normal, todavía ni la molesta y ya está a ese grado de enojo.

- No te sulfures. Si sigues así te arrugaras. –Itachi le toca el seño fruncido haciéndola sonrojar ante la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió en todo el cuerpo ante su contacto.

- No me toques maldito promiscuo que le quita las novias a los demás. –dice con asco, golpeándole la mano para que la suelte.

- ¿Ah? –Itachi alza ambas cejas sin entender, ósea si le ha robado las novias a varios de la aldea, pero dejo de hacerlo desde hace mucho, no le haya al caso el reclamo ahora.

- Sé que te gusta molestar a Neji, pero pensé que lo considerabas camarada. –Kaoru lo mira con decepción.

- _Primero Sasuke me mira así y ahora Kaoru. _–Itachi alza más sus cejas.

- Ayame también me decepciona, pensé que amaba con sinceridad a Neji, pero ya veo que no… aunque algo me dice que tú la engatusaste, pero aun así me decepciona porque ella haya sido tan boba para caer en tus ligues baratos.

- ¡Oye! –exclama indignado, pero relaja su expresión al caer en cuenta de algo. –Oye si hablas de la cita que tuve con Aya-chan, fue falsa. Ella me enseñaba a com…

- No hablo solo de la cita. Todos los vimos anoche. –Kaoru da media vuelta furiosa. –Si van a hacer sus cosas háganlos de perdido en un hotel. —sin más Kaoru comienza a caminar a paso largo y marcado.

- ¿Qué cojones vieron? –Itachio tiene los ojos muy abiertos, para después parpadear un par de veces— ¡Ayame! –grita furioso.

Justo en ese momento aparece una esfera de fuego que al dispersarse deja ver a Ayame.

- ¡A ti te quería ver! –dicen ambos furiosos, apuntándose. – ¿Qué me hiciste anoche que estaba ebrio/a? ¿te aprovechaste de mi verdad? Ya decía yo que me traías ganas. –exclama a la vez mostrándose indignados mientras se cruzan de brazos.

- Haber. –Itachi intenta calmarse. –Primero tu.

- ¿Me violaste anoche? –Ayame lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No! –exclama alterado. – ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada?

- Solo recuerdo que quede noqueada sobre la mesa después de la competencia que nos aventamos de quien bebe más.

- Yo caí noqueado también después de eso. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Y desperté en mi departamento.

- Al igual que yo. –ambos ensanchan los ojos.

- ¡Kakashi! –exclaman ambos. – ¡él debe saber lo que paso!

Ambos empiezan a correr en busca del único que les puede aclarar lo que está pasando.

* * *

><p>-Cuando ambos terminaron de tomarse la botella numero veinte cayeron noqueados sobre la mesa. –explica con aburrimiento Kakashi que está sentado en el marco de la ventana de su departamento leyendo tranquilamente su novela. Itachi y Ayame están a su costado por la parte de afuera de la casa oyéndolo atentos. —Como me dieron lastima hice dos clones y cada uno los llevo a su respectivo departamento, metiéndolos en sus respectiva cama.<p>

- ¿Ósea que no hicimos nada de lo que podamos arrepentirnos? –pregunta aliviado Itachi.

Kaakashi aparta la vista de su libro y se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Solo Itachi se hecho un gas después de caer inconsciente y Ayame eructo como si trajera un sapo en la garganta. –dice indiferente regresando su vista a su novela y ambos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero sintiéndose aliviados por no haber hecho algo pervertido con el otro.

- ¿Entonces no sabes qué cosa vieron Neji, Kaoru, Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke y no sequien más, que nos relaciona a Itachi y a mí? –Ayame lo mira curiosa.

Kakashi vuelve a apartar la vista de su libro y se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Tal vez sea eso que paso en el campo de entrenamiento. –Kakashi regresa la vista a su libro.

Itachi y Ayame lo miran atentos, pero un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha porque hayan pasado cinco minutos y el ninja no haya dicho nada.

- ¿Y eso fue…?—Itachi lo mira impaciente.

- ¿Quieren que se los diga? –Kakashi alza la mirada aflojerada de su libro.

- Si, por favor senpai. –pide con absoluta paciencia Itachi tapándole la boca a Ayame que esta por insultarlo, si lo hace entonces menos les dirá, y pues Ayame está desesperada, pocas veces por no decir que casi nunca no sabe lo que pasa y el no saberlo ahora la está sacando de sus casillas.

- Pues verán…

* * *

><p>Ayame e Itachi tienen los ojos muy abiertos al oír el relato de Kakashi que ha regresado la vista a su libro después de terminar de relatarles lo sucedido.<p>

- Am… senpai si usted ya sabía que entrenábamos ¿para que armo ese equipo para espiarnos? –Itachi entrecierra la mirada y Kakashi vuelve a alzar la mirada de su libro mirándolo como si fuera un estúpido.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Para divertirme a costa de ustedes y ellos. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia haciendo caer estilo anime a esos dos.

- Con que así se siente estar en el otro lado del espejo. –Ayame se pone de pie mostrándose incrédula mientras camina hacia la ventana.

- La verdad no me gusta estar en ese lado del espejo. –Itachi también se pone de pie y sigue a Ayame ambos caminan encorvados.

- La verdad ya no debo sobre esforzarme, el no descansar como se debe hace que no esté atenta a todo.

- Sabiendo como es senpai y yo deje de mantenerme atento a él.

- Primero que me usa para divertirse sin que me dé cuenta, se merece un premio. –Ayame salta del edificio para caer de pie en la acera.

- Es bueno. –Itachi la imita y la mira de reojo. – ¿Y qué haremos?

- ¿Qué más? Debemos aclarar esto, no dejare que mi puchunguito piense que le monto el cuerno contigo, si de por si le batallaba para manosearlo y no he logrado violarlo, pensando que follo contigo menos lo conseguiré, además si Kaoru piensa que tienes algo conmigo menso te hará caso. –Itachi ensancha los ojos.

- Debemos planeas que decirles, que justifique el porque te entreno.

- En eso ando. –Ayame cierra los ojos meditando e Itachi la mira impaciente.

Desde el marco de la ventana Kakashi los mira con burla. La verdad está disfrutando esto. El joderse a los demás es divertido, pero joderse en el proceso a esos dos es toda una proeza, ya que no son tan fácil de hacerlos caer en sus juegos sin que se den cuenta.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente se ve a Naruto sentado en una silla frente a una pequeña y cuadrada mesa de madera que usa para comer. El rubio esta de lo más tranquilo desayunando su rameen instantáneo sabor cerdo.<p>

De pronto un kunai paso alado de él rosándole la mejilla, por lo que le causo un leve corte. El kunai termino clavándose atrás de él en la pared.

Naruto ha ensanchado los ojos teniendo sus palillos en alto y tiras de la pasta resbalan por la comisura de sus labios. Naruto reacciona sorbiendo el rameen y apresurado se pone de pie tumbando la silla, para después correr hacia la ventana en busca de quien lo ataco en el desayuno, pero no vio a nadie.

Voltea hacia donde se clavo el kunai viendo que tiene una nota clavada. Extrañado se acerca y quita la nota para ponerla frente a su rostro.

"Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las tres de la tarde"

- Finalmente alguien se dio cuenta de mi poder y me ha retado. –el rubio pone una pose heroica, para después comenzar a reír como loco.

* * *

><p>Gai está sentado en el escusado haciendo sus necesidades. Tiene expresión de sufrimiento, seguramente porque esas pastillas que tomo para la diarrea ahora le dieron estreñimiento y ahora le cuesta hacer del baño.<p>

Un kunai entro por la ventana del baño rosándole la cabeza—_por lo que le corto algunos mechones de cabello—_y termino clavándose en la pared.

El cejón ha ensanchado sus ojos y voltea viendo una nota clavada en el kunai, por lo que estira su mano tomándola.

"Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las tres de de la tarde"

- Seguramente es de mi eterno rival. –Gai mira al frente con heroísmo, pero borra su expresión heroica y puja al sentir que lo que debe salir al final está por hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, leyendo tranquilamente su novela. De pronto estornuda un par de veces.<p>

- Alguien debe estar hablando de mí. –dice mientras se pasa un dedo por debajo de la nariz.

Su instinto se activa y alza la mano atrapando entre sus dedos un kunai por el filo. Curioso lo pone frente a su rostro viendo que tiene una nota clavada. Deja su libro sobre sus piernas y quita la nota del kunai para verla.

"Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las diez de de la mañana"

- Que aburrido. Seguro es Gai que nuevamente me está retando a una de sus tantas ridiculeces. –Kakashi hace bolita la nota y la tira de forma despectiva. –Llegare más tarde de lo normal, ojala así se aburre de esperar y se va… aunque conociéndolo en vez de aburrirse me buscara por cada rincón de la aldea. –el peli-plata suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>En el campo de entrenamiento número doce se encuentran Lee y Neji entrenando su taijutsu, teniendo un combate. Cuando ambos están por atacar al otro un kunai pasa por en medio de ambos haciendo que detengan sus movimientos y sigan con la mirada la dirección del kunai viendo que se clava en un árbol que está ahí.<p>

Los dos se miran entre sí, Lee mostrándose sorprendido y Neji alzando ambas cejas. El ojos de canica se acerco al kunai y quito la nota que este tiene clavada.

"Hyuga Neji y Rock Lee espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las tres de de la tarde"

- Sigamos entrenando. –ordena indiferente Neji, no prestándole importancia a la nota.

- ¡Al fin alguien me reta! –exclama conmovido Lee y cascadas de lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Neji lo mira como el loco que es, para después suspirar resignado sabiendo que ahora ese loco no se va a concentrar por estar pensando en ese supuesto desafío.

* * *

><p>En la cocina están Ritsuka y Kaoru haciendo galletitas. La pelinegra teniendo unos guantes de cocina saca las galletas del horno, cuando un kunai entra por la ventana y se clava en la charola haciendo que Kaoru ante el susto la suelte tirando todo el contenido.<p>

- ¡Las galletas! –exclaman ambos horrorizados.

Kaoru se agacho para recoger las galletas junto con Ristuka viendo ambos el kunai con la nota, por lo que la pelinegra los tomo.

¡Maldito kunai me hizo tirar mis galletas!—exclama furiosa teniendo el kunai en una mano y la nota en otra.

- ¿Qué dice la nota? –Ritsuka la mira curioso.

Kaoru deja su ataque de furia y pone la nota frente a su rostro.

"Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las tres de de la tarde"

- ¡Maldito asesino de galletas, me encargare de darte una lección a esa hora! –dice tétrica Kaoru provocando que Ritsuka sonría nervioso.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Sasuke se encuentra Sakura sentada en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared, con una mano sostiene un pergamino medico que la quinta le dijo que estudie y con la otra mano acaricia la cabeza de Sasuke que esta acostado, teniendo su cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia, el pelinegro también está leyendo un pergamino.<p>

- _Estamos solos en mi habitación, podríamos divertirnos haciendo otras cosas_.**_ —Tu bien lo has dicho, podríamos, pero no podemos. Sakura-chan está estudiando una técnica y sabes que cuando se centra en eso no le gusta ser molestada. –_**_Lo sé, además si intento seducirla ya no va a querer estudiar en mi habitación._ –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –_Aunque no hagamos nada lo importante es que este conmigo, tenerla cerca es más que suficiente—**Además nos está haciendo piojito. –** ¡Si! Ella sabe bien que me gusta que me mime._— Sasuke sonríe de forma bobalicona.

Un kunai entro por la ventana dirigiéndose a ellos. Sakura sin alzar la vista de su pergamino alzo la mano con la que acariciaba la cabeza de Sasuke y tomo el kunai entre sus manos.

Sasuke alza la mirada viendo la nota que tiene el kunai que sostiene su novia.

- ¿Quién lo aventó? –Sasuke deja su pergamino a un lado y se hinca alado de su novia.

- Ni idea, pero debió ser alguien muy ágil ya que escondió perfectamente su chakra. –Sakura deja el pergamino sobre sus piernas y quita la nota del kunai.

"Dejen de agasajarse par de cachondos que los espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las tres de de la tarde"

A ambos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y sus ojos se entrecerraron, ya sospechaban quien mando esa nota.

* * *

><p>Tenten está parada atrás de la vitrina que está en la tienda de armas de su familia. La castaña tiene sus codos recargados en la vitrina, apoyando sus mejillas en sus puños y se le ve aburrida.<p>

En eso una roca atraviesa una de ventanas de la tienda, quebrándola y sobresaltando a la castaña. Pasando la sorpresa y el susto la castaña camino hacia donde cayó la roca pensando que fue algún mocoso travieso que la aventó, pero al ver que tiene una nota pegada se extraño y la recogió para leerla.

"Te espero en el campo de entrenamiento numero veinticuatro a las tres de de la tarde"

- ¡Maldito loco! ¡Hay mejores formas de pedir un desafío! –exclama furiosa e indignada, arrugando la nota. – ¡Cuando te vea no solo te daré la lección de tu vida sino que te hare pagar mi ventana! –un aura de fuego la rodea, dejando ver que la llama de la juventud arde con intensidad en ella.

* * *

><p>A las tres de la tarde en el campo de entrenamiento número veinticuatro se ve a Gai, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kaoru, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke viendo incrédulos a Kakashi que está sentado abrazándose las piernas mientras se mese traumado.<p>

- Llegue temprano, llegue temprano, llegue temprano, lle… —dice traumado.

Todos decidieron ignorarlo y se miraron entre sí, unos extrañados y curiosos otros pidiendo explicaciones con la mirada.

- ¿Todos ustedes recibieron una nota que los cita en esta lugar a esta misma hora?—Sakura mira indiferente a todos que asintieron.

- La mía dacia que me citaba a las diez de la mañana, por eso llegue a esta hora y por culpa de eso llegue temprano. –dice Kakashi teniendo la mirada perdida aun estando traumado.

- _Quien sea que haya mandado esa nota salió listo al citarlo con cinco horas de anticipación. –_pensaron todos anotándose mentalmente hacer lo mismo cuando quieran citar a Kakashi.

- ¿Alguna idea de quien la mando? –Tenten mira tétrica a Sakura, aun desea matar a quien quebró su ventana, aunque claro que antes de hacerlo le cobra la ventana.

- Tengo una ligera idea de quien la mando. –Sakura chasquea la lengua y Sasuke suspira resignado.

- Di quien fue nee-san. –dice tétrica Kaoru, golpeando con su puño derecho su mano izquierda de forma intimidante, tiene deseos de derramar sangre del asesino de sus galletas.

La canción melodramática se comenzó a oír de quien sabe dónde. Sakura y Sasuke se les sombreo la frente de negro al igual que a Neji. Kakashi entrecerró la mirada ya sabiendo quienes fueron los culpables de hacerlo llegar temprano, y los demás miran curiosos a todos lados buscando de donde viene la música.

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos nubes de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver a Itachi y Ayame en pose heroica y a sus pies la grabadora de donde proviene la musiquita.

La frente de Neji, Sasuke y Sakura se sombreo más mientras que los ojos de Kakashi se entrecerraron más mostrando rencor hacia los seres que lo hicieron llegar a tiempo. A los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _En momentos así odio tener la razón. _–un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Sakura.

- _Tal para cual. _–Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

En cuanto Neji y Kaoru bufaron molestos al ver a esos dos descarados juntos.

- ¿Ustedes fueron quienes mataron mis galletas/quebraron la ventana de mi tienda?! –Tenten y Kaoru los miran furiosas.

- ¡Eso lo hizo él/ella! –Itachi apunta a Ayame y ella lo apunta de él.

- _Insisto: tal para cual. _–Sasuke vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

- _Que linda lealtad de pareja. _–Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- Me importa mierda si le matan las galletas a Kaoru y me importa mucho menos si le rompen ventanas a Tenten, pero lo que si me importa es que me hayan hecho llegar a tiempo. –Kakashi los mira furioso.

- ¡Fue idea de ella/él! –exclaman a su defensa apuntando al otro.

- Déjense de idioteces y digan de una vez porque nos citaron a todos aquí.—dice con fastidio Sakura.

- Es que queremos aclarar algo. –dice con inocencia Itachi y Ayame asintió dándole la razón ganándose la curiosidad de todos.

- _Tal vez van a admitir su relación._ –pensaron todos a excepción de Kakashi.

Neji y Kaoru fruncieron el seño mostrando desagrado.

- ¡Queremos confesarles a todos que Uchiha Itachi y yo nos vamos a casar!—grita Ayame con entusiasmo.

Sasuke mostro horror en su mirada, al ver que su miedo se cumple más rápido de lo que pensó. Kakashi alza ambas cejas al igual que Sakura mientras los demás ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa. Kaoru y Neji sintieron un vuelco en el estomago y pecho.

- ¡Na! Es broma, solo lo dijo para aligerar el ambiente. –Itachi sonríe con burla y Sasuke suspira aliviado. –No llores Puchunguito que aun no te la bajo. —Itachi mira con burla al castaño que lo fulmina con la mirada. –La verdad los citamos para decirles que lo que presenciaron antier en la noche lo malinterpretaron completamente. –dice serio y Ayame asintió dándole la razón.

- Itachi y yo solo estábamos entrenando.

- ¿Piensan que les creeremos después de lo que oímos? –Kakashi los mira con burla al echarle más leña al fuego, es su venganza por hacerlos llegar temprano.

- ¡Pero si tú siempre has sabido lo que hacíamos! –Ayame lo apunta de forma acusadora e Itachi asintió dándole la razón mientras los demás miran de forma acusadora a Kakashi.

- No se dé que hablan. Yo no sabía nada. –dice con inocencia haciendo que Ayame e Itachi entrecierren la mirada. –Además les recuerdo que antier antes de seguirlos tres de nosotros los vimos en plan romántico. Sin contar que Sasuke y yo bien sabemos que Itachi no acepta ayudar a nadie con sus entrenamientos más que a Sasuke. –el mencionado asintió dándole la razón. –Así que es obvio que lo que dicen no tiene lógica. –el ojito de Kakashi parpadea mostrando más inocencia provocando que Ayame e Itachi entrecierren más los ojos.

Lee, Gai, Tenten, Kaoru, Naruto y Neji miran de forma incriminatoria a Ayame e Itachi por intentar mentirles.

- Te dije que no lo hagas llegar temprano, porque nos iba a joder más. —Itachi mira con reproche a Ayame que tiene sus ojos en forma de raya.

- ¡Hay estoy harta! ¡A mí no me gusta darle explicaciones a nadie y solo lo estoy haciendo para que Neji deje de estar enojado conmigo! –dice desesperada, agitándose el cabello.

Todos miran a Neji insinuante y este desvía su mirada haciéndose el desatendido.

- ¡Yo sigo siendo virgen! –grita a todo pulmón haciendo sonrojar a unos cuantos.

- Eso se puede arreglar. –Kakashi la mira coqueto haciendo que Neji lo fulmine con la mirada y los demás lo miren con desaprobación, menos Itachi que suspiro con pesadez.

- Es cierto que yo no acepto entrenar a nadie, pero hice un trueque con Ayame, ella me ayuda a mí y yo la ayudo a ella. Así que por eso entrenamos. —dice con firmeza Itachi. –Sinceramente no tenga razones para mentir, estoy soltero y me vale lo que los demás piensen de mí y me recriminen si es que ando con una chica ya con novio. –Itachi mira con burla a Neji. –Me conocen bien y saben que en vez de ocultarme me burlaría en la cara del pobre desgraciado por bajarle la novia.

- Eso si. —Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Si estamos aclarando todo es porque hay ciertas personas que no queremos que piensen algo que no es… ya si no nos quieren creer no es problema nuestro. Yo sé que no hice nada de lo que deba arrepentirme y eso es suficiente.—sin más Itachi desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Oye teme tu lo conoces bien… ¿dice la verdad? –Nariuto mira curioso a Sasuke al igual que los demás.

- Lo dice… como él dijo no tiene porque mentir. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Hmn… vamos.— Sakura comienza a caminar alejándose de ahí siendo seguida por Sasuke.

- Ya decía yo que debía ser un mal entendido. —dice con orgullo Gai y Lee asintió dándole la razón. – ¡Lee por malpensados vayamos a dar doscientas vueltas por toda la aldea de manos!

- ¡Yosh!

- ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! –exclama enérgico Naruto.

Lee, Gai y Naruto saltan dando una voltereta en el aire cayendo de manos al piso y se alejan comenzando a caminar. Tenten suspira resignada y los sigue, solo que ella caminando.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Aya-chan.— Kaoru mira a la mencionada y esta la mira a ella.—Si estaban entrenando, ¿qué fue todo eso que oímos cuando los espiábamos? –necesitaba saber qué es lo que hacían, aun tiene dudas y Neji agradece que haya sido ella la que lo preguntara.

- A como me conto Kakashi ustedes llegaron cuando Itachi me estaba quitando el kunai que se me clavo en el brazo. —Ayame les muestra su brazo vendado. –Se enterró muy profundo y me dolía mucho… por poco y toca músculos.—dice adolorida recordando el dolor que sintió.

A Neji y Kaoru les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca sintiéndose de mente enferma por mal pensados.

- ¿Y la cita? –kaoru la mira curiosa.

Ayame entrecierra la mirada poniendo nerviosa a Kaoru, pero después sonrió amigable.

- Es curiosidad lo que tengo, solo es eso… no creas que me importa.— Kaoru desvía su mirada nerviosa.

- Entiendo… y bueno lo de la cita, solo le enseñaba a Itachi como conquistar a una chica para enamorarla. –dice amigable.

- Entiendo. –Kaoru hizo un intento de sonrisa que se vio forzada, no sabiendo porque el saber que Itachi tiene intereses amorosos en una chica le hizo sentir así. –Me retiro.— _¿Por qué me alegra saber que entre Aya-chan e Itachi no mantienen una relación amorosa? ¿Y porque me molesta que esa comadreja apestosa quiera conquistar una chica? Por mi que haga lo que quiera, después de todo es un mujeriego de primera.—_ Kaoru apretando sus puños y mostrándose molesta da media vuelta y se aleja siendo seguida por la mirada de Ayame que no borra su sonrisa.

- Puchunguito ya estando todo arreglado podemos volver a amarnos como antes.— Ayame posa su mirada melosa en Neji que frunce el seño.

- Loca. –Neji da media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero deja su pie en el aire ya que Ayame salto cayendo de pie frente a él y lo mira dolida.

- ¿Sigues sin creerme? –la peli-plata comienza a hacer un puchero como si fuera una niña de cinco años que está a punto de romper en llanto.

- Ya te he dicho que no me importa lo que hagas. Por mi ten los hombres que quieras. –Neji la mira con fastidio.

- ¡Pero yo solo quiero tenerte a ti! –exclama echándosele encima, haciéndolo caer de espaldas con ella arriba de él.

- ¡Quítate loca! –Neji la toma de los hombros, empujándola suavemente, no con la fuerza suficiente para quitársela de encima.

- Si no me crees que soy virgen solo hay una forma de probarlo. — Ayame le sonríe traviesa y Neji ensancha los ojos a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- Te creo, no hay necesidad de que…

Neji no termino su alegato alterado ya que Ayame estampo sus labios con los de él en un apasionado beso. El castaño no quería responderle el beso, pero al sentir su sabor, aroma y suavidad dejo de pensar y le respondió con la misma pasión llevando sus manos a la cadera de ella, haciéndola como tantas veces; sonreír triunfante entre el beso.

Se niega a aceptar que ha extrañado el tenerla así de cerca y que ha extrañado mucho más el sentir sus labios sobre los de él en los muchos besos que ella le ha robado.

Ayame rompió el beso y desvió su rostro al oído de él mientras Neji mantiene sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por lo que sea que ella quiera hacer con él.

- Te hare una confesión Neji, desde que tengo memoria solo me ha importado tener riquezas y hacerme más fuerte. Cosas como el placer carnal es algo que no tomaba mi atención hasta ahora… quiero sentir ese placer contigo—susurra en el oído del castaño que abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, pero entrecerró los ojos y jadeo al sentir como ella ha tomado su lóbulo entre sus dientes.

- _¡Joder! Yo también quiero sentir ese placer con ella. _–Neji frunce el ceño y ágilmente cambia lugares con ella, ahora siendo él quien quede encima, tomando el control de la situación, ya no quiere reprimirse con ella, ahorita no piensa con claridad solo desea hacerla suya.

El castaño llevo sus manos a la orilla de la blusa de ella y la alzo mientras ella alza sus manos mirándolo divertida, dejando que él saque la prenda.

La pupila del castaño se oscureció del deseo y se dilato al contemplar los senos de ella envueltos por un sencillo sostén negro.

- _Mío. Todo en ella es completamente mío. _–el castaño inclino su rostro hacia la mediación de los senos de ella y comenzó a repartir besos en ellos.

- Neji. –lo llama en un gemido, arqueando su espalda ante el placer.

**Continuará**

**sas Ayame al fin consiguio hacer ke neji seda ante el deseo O.O**

**jajajaj enserio kakashi es un mamon d primera jajajaja amo como jode a todo el mundo**

**y sasuke? enserio ke se sta haciendo mas canijo el condenado jajajaja**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	10. Celos

**Celos**

Ayame está dentro de la tina que está en la ducha. Esta completamente empapada y desnuda, el agua le cubre de los senos para abajo.

La peli-plata inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y tiene los ojos cerraros. Lleva una mano a sus labios y los rosa con ella, para después en una suave caricia irlas bajando hasta el cuello.

_Ambos están desnudos, ella sigue debajo de él y él encima de ella sin llegar aplastarla mientras le besa los labios de forma apasionada, usando su lengua para perforar la boca de ella, uniéndose así ambos en una danza con sus lenguas donde degustan el sabor del otro._

_Neji rosa con su endurecido pene los húmedos labios de ella, que palpitan ansiosos porque se adentre en ella. Ambos gimieron entre el beso._

- _Necesito entrar. –susurra Neji sobre sus labios y sin abrir los ojos._

- _Yo te necesito dentro. –susurra Ayame también teniendo sus ojos cerrados._

_Es todo lo que necesito, volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, besándola y ella correspondió gustosa. El castaño tomo su miembro con su mano derecha y lo guio a la entrada de Ayame quien abrió más sus piernas._

_Al tocar la entrada con la punta de su pene ambos volvieron a gemir y Ayame tomo entre sus dientes el labio inferior de él, saboreándolo, para después soltarlo y sacar su lengua la cual el castaño tomo entre sus labios, succionándola._

_Neji empujo su cadera entrando en ella completamente, sintiendo haber traspasado algo con su pene._

_Ayame arqueo su espalda y gimió de dolor y placer, abrazándolo del cuello haciendo que el rostro de él quede justo alado del de ella._

_Sentirse dentro de ella es la sensación más placentera que haya tenido, quería moverse con brusquedad, pero sabía que debía dejar que se acostumbre, pudo sentir como rompió el gimen, sabe que le dolió y no sabe qué hacer o decirle para hacerla sentir mejor, se siente culpable por provocarle dolor pero también siente una gran satisfacción al saberse el primero._

- _¿Ya me crees que era virgen? –Ayame se lo susurra en el oído y le sonríe deforma torcida._

_Neji gruñe, es verdad que no le creía hasta que lo comprobó él mismo, pero no pueden culparlo ella antes le ha hecho tantas cosas que la hacen ver muy experimentada y hacen que uno piense que ya tiene experiencia._

_Neji comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello de ella, sintiéndola mover sus caderas, haciéndolo gruñir ronco, por lo que comenzó a mover su cadera también, sintiendo el placer aumentar, el cómo su pene resbala dentro de su húmeda estreches es la gloria._

Ayame abre los ojos mostrando un brillo pícaro en ellos.

- De haber sabido antes que es tan placentero el sexo lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho… ahora entiendo porque la frente de coco es adicta al sexo.—una sonrisa divertida adorna sus labios.

* * *

><p>Debajo de una cascada, sentado en una roca en la posición del loto se encuentra Neji quien tiene los ojos cerrados. Lleva puesto un kimono blanco y debido a que el agua de la cascada cae encima de él el kimono se trasparenta completamente.<p>

_Después de hacerlo un par veces más con Ayame ambos se dejaron caer cansados, ella acurrucada encima de él y sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos._

_Cuando Neji despertó se encontró solo, teniendo cubierta la cadera con su playera. El castaño se sentó dándose cuenta que ya oscureció y chasqueo la lengua mientras su rostro se sonroja todo al recordar lo que hizo antes de caer ante el cansancio, y se sintió utilizado al ver que lo dejaron solo después de lo que hicieron._

- _Tks… es lo mejor. No sabría como verla a la cara después de eso. –dice molesto mientras se pone de pie dispuesto a comenzar a vestirse._

Neji frunció el seño sin abrir los ojos, molestándose porque por más que intente poner su mente en blanco para meditar no puede, lleva horas ahí y no se puede sacar de la cabeza lo que paso el día de ayer.

- _¿Por qué cojones me siento utilizado? ¿Por qué me importa? Soy hombre no una mujer que engañaron para solo tener sexo de ella. _–Neji frunce más su ceño. –_ ¡Maldita sea! Deseo tanto volverla a besar, acariciarla, sentir su aroma, hundirme en ella, oír sus gemidos, deleitarme cuando me nombra llena de placer… ¿Qué me está pasando? Esa loca me ha convertido en un maldito cursi pervertido. –_Neji abre los ojos mostrando la frustración que siente. –_No debí ceder, no debí dejar que consiga de mi lo que quería, no debí hacerlo, mi instinto me decía que si lo hacía seria mi perdición y ya se la razón._

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día y en el Ichiraku Rameen se encuentran comiendo Kakashi y Naruto, bueno la verdad Kakashi solo lee con tranquilidad su novela esperando el momento indicado para usar su súper técnica de comer su rameen siendo rápido y sin mancharse, sin que nadie tenga la oportunidad de ver que hay debajo de la máscara, en cuanto Naruto ese no come, traga el condenado.<p>

- Debí imaginarme que estarías aquí… eres cliente frecuente Naruto.

El rubio voltea mientras que Kakashi mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Kiba que fue el que hablo y le sonríe amigable al rubio. A su lado están Akamaru con su lengua de fuera, Shino con seriedad incluida y Hinata mirando hacia abajo mientras juguetea con sus dedos.

- ¡Kiba! –Naruto sonríe amigable. – Tenia mucho sin verlos chicos. ¿Cómo están?

- Acabamos de regresar de una misión ¿verdad Akamaru? –Kiba sin borrar su sonrisa voltea hacia su perro que ladro en afirmación a lo que se le pregunto.

- Genial… tengo mucho sin ir de misión, la vieja aun me tiene castigado. –Naruto se rasca la nuca y sonríe nervioso.

- Naruto un día de estos deberíamos tener una salida de amigos para reforzar nuestra amistad. –dice con toda seriedad Shino.

- Claro. –a Naruto le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca la verdad Shino le da un no sé qué, que lo pone nervioso, es raro.

- ¡Esa es una buena idea! Un día deberíamos juntarnos los nueve novatos… ¡Hacer una fiesta! –exclama animado Kiba.

- Oye no suena mal dattebayo. –Naruto se muestra igual de ansioso que Kiba.

- ¿Qué dicen ustedes chicos? –Kiba mira a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Me agrada la idea, así reforzaremos lazos. –Shino asintió estando de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué dices tú Hinata-chan? –Naruto dirige su mirada a la Hyuga al igual que los demás.

Hinata alza un poco su mirada topándose con la sonrisa zorruna del rubio que tanto ama y se sonroja más regresando su mirada al piso y jugueteando más con sus dedos.

- _Pobre. Aparte de tímida se enamoro de un idiota. Los Hyuga están malditos. _–Kakashi muestra lastima al ver a Hinata.

- ¡Iré! –exclama de forma exagerada haciendo que a los chicos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo enérgica que sonó para ser Hinata.

- ¡Genial! –exclaman Kiba y Naruto sintiéndose emocionados.

- Solo falta invitar a los demás. Yo me encargo de Choji, Ino, Tenten y Lee. Tú encárgate de avisarle a tu equipo, Shikamaru y Neji. –Kiba le sonríe de forma cómplice al rubio que asintió emocionado.

- Oye ¿también pueden ir Aya-chan y Kaoru-chan?

- Claro. Entre más mejor, incluso puede ir usted también Kakashi-sensei y le avisare a Kurenai-sensei y Gai-sensei. –Kiba se muestra más ansioso al igual que el rubio.

- Ok. –Kakashi alza una mano de forma perezosa. –_Fiesta de niños que aburrido… aunque si llevo algo de alcohol que ponga ambiente podría ponerse emocionante. –_Kakashi sonrío de forma misteriosa bajo su máscara.

- ¡Bueno Naruto ahí nos vemos!... ¡La fiesta será para este fin de semana en tu casa! –Kiba toma del brazo a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Oye Kiba ¿que no íbamos a comer a…? –Kiba no deja terminar la frase de Shino ya que salió corriendo llevándoselos a rastras de ahí con Akamaru siguiéndolos.

- ¿Por qué en mi casa? –exclama alterado pero ya nadie le contesto Kiba había huido.

- _El chucho es listo. Salió huyendo antes que Naruto se diera cuenta y comenzara a reclamarle o pedirle cambio. –_Kakashi alza una ceja divertido mirando como Naruto sigue indignado porque eligieron su casa para hacer el jaleo.

- ¿Sabe que no entiendo sensei? –Naruto mira curioso a Kakashi.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta con toda la paciencia del mundo.

- Que si Kiba le va a avisar a Lee, Gai-sensei y Tenten bien le pudo avisar a Neji y Aya-chan también. Como también le pudo avisar a Shikamaru siendo que le va a avisar también a Ino y Choji.

- ¿No lo entiendes verdad? –Kakashi mira a su alumno como el idiota que es.

- No. –dice con inocencia no notando la mirada mamona que le dirige su sensei.

- Tu le avisaras de la fiesta a Shikamaru que es mas vago que yo, seguro dice que no porque se le hará problemático ir. También le avisaras a Sasuke quien es uno de los mas mamones que tu generación tiene y que aparte sino va su novia que por cierto es Sakura la chica mas antisocial y enojona de su generación, pues Sasuke no ira. Y te dejo a Neji que es uno de los cubos de hielo de su generación. –Kakashi le palmea el hombro a su alumno en son de consuelo que ensancho los ojos al ver que se la pusieron difícil. –Te toco Kao-chan ella seguro te dirá que si rápidamente y Aya-chan seguro también acepta gustosa y sin repelar.

- ¡Maldito Kiba con razón se fue muy rápido! –exclama indignado. –Sensei ayúdeme a convencerlos. –Naruto lo mira suplicante y Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo. –por favor sensei usted puede conseguir convencer a cualquier persona hacer lo que sea, es bueno lavando cerebros.

- Soy bueno jugando con la mentalidad de los demás, aun no soy tan bueno lavando cerebros. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- Ayúdeme por favor sensei.— Naruto agranda sus ojos haciéndolo ver más tierno y suplicante.

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer—_Como robarle el sake a Tsunade para llevarlo a la fiesta y esa es una misión difícil y peligrosa que tomara toda mi atención y tiempo hasta que llegue el fin de semana. –_Y como me das lastima te diré como puedes convencerlos de ir a la fiesta—_Y no te ayudo por buena gente, sino porque sin los cubitos de hielo ahí será menos divertida la fiesta ya que no los embriagare_. –Naruto se muestra emocionado al ver que lo van a ayudar. –Acércate que tu sensei te dirá algo que no es apto para que seres de mentalidad decente lo oigan. –dice de forma sabiendo mientras le hace una seña para que se acerque y el rubio obediente lo hace.

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento de ese día había terminado. Gai, Lee y Ayame andan haciendo su show sobre el poder de la juventud que arde en ellos. Neji mira de forma penetrante a Ayame.<p>

- _¿Cómo puede andar como si nada? Se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado. _—Neji frunce el seño molesto.

- Ahora andas más obvio que días pasados. Te la has pasado mirándola todo la mañana. –dice juguetona Tenten que está a su lado.

Neji voltea su rostro a lado contrario ocultando su sonrojo, divirtiendo más a su amiga.

- Me retiro sensei, tengo que ir con Itachi. —Ayame hace un saludo militar.

- ¡Eso es Aya-chan sigue entrenando mostrando tu llama de la juventud! –exclama con orgullo. – ¡Lee entrenemos nosotros también, demos vueltas saltando en un pie por toda la aldea!

- ¡Si! –exclama emocionado y ambos se empiezan a ir saltando con un pie.

- ¡Puchunguito! –Ayame se lanza a los brazos de Neji que apoyo su pie hacia atrás para sostenerse. –Me tengo que ir, con gusto me quedaría más contigo pero tengo compromisos. –dice melosa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Neji desvía la mirada molesto, el cosquilleo en su estomago se intensifico, su corazón palpita acelerado mostrando lo nervioso que se siente, desea mover sus manos y acariciarla, tenerla tan cerca es una gran tentación para él.

Tenten los mira divertida, más al ver a su amigo sonrojarse.

- No te enojes, prometo recompensarte. –dice melosa, para después estampar sus labios en los de él.

Tenten niega divertida, esperando ver a su amigo alejarla avergonzado mientras le grita lo loca que esta.

El castaño quería alejarla, saben que no están solos, pero su cuerpo lo traiciono, le correspondió el beso de forma apasionada llevando sus manos a la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo.

Tenten desencajo la mandíbula y se sonrojo toda al ver como se están besando, mas al ver como la besa su amigo, se ve tan desesperado, como si quisiera devorársela ahí mismo.

Ayame rompe el beso ante la falta de aire y le sonríe amigable, notando como el castaño la mira con intensidad.

- Te veo luego. –Ayame se aleja de él y envolvió su cuerpo en fuego.

Neji apretó con fuerza sus puños, su cuerpo la necesita cerca, quiere tenerla. Esto le esta frustrando porque se siente dependiente a ella, se siente cada vez más hundido.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –dice incrédula Tenten.

Neji se sonrojo al recordar que la beso así habiendo un testigo.

- Hmn… nada. –sin más comienza a caminar a paso acelerando alejándose de ahí ante la mirada incrédula de la castaña.

* * *

><p>- <em>Primer objetivo: Shikamaru<em>. –el rubio muestra decisión al ver a unos metros a Shikamaru acostado sobre el césped de un prado mirando las nubes: su hobby favorito. – ¡Hola Shikamaru! –Naruto le sonríe amigable ya estando a su lado y sentándose sobre el pasto mientras que el castaño lo miro de reojo.

- Hola Naruto. –dice de forma perezosa y aburrida.

- Oye ¿sabías que Temari vendrá a la aldea? –dice curioso, mirándolo con esa cara de idiota que Kami-sama le dio.

- No. –Shikamaru alza una ceja mostrando interés. – ¿Cuándo llega?

- El sábado en la noche. –dice amigable.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Porque me mando Gaara un pergamino para que le dé posada a su hermana en mi casa, ya que no quiere quedarse en un hotel. –Naruto se soba la barbilla pensativo

- ¿Temari se quedara contigo a solas en tu casa? –Shikamaru se sienta de golpe mirándolo con recelo, para nadie es sorpresa lo pervertido que es el rubio y más teniendo los maestros que tiene. –_Con lo celoso que es Gaara no se cómo mando a su hermana a que duerma en el departamento de Naruto. _–Shikamaru entrecerró sus ojos comenzando a pensar que el pelirrojo solo es celoso cuando Temari está con él.

- Si. Y como nada mas tengo una cama no se si se ofenderá si le digo que la compartamos o debo ser un caballero y dormir en el piso cediéndole la cama. –Naruto se sigue sobando la barbilla mostrándose pensativo.

- Sé un caballero y cédele la cama. –dice con indiferencia no mostrando el interés que tiene.

- Si. Tienes razón, eso es lo mejor. –Naruto le sonríe amigable. –Gracias por el consejo Shikamaru. –el castaño solo asintió. –Oye la verdad me siento incomodo durmiendo a solas con una chica en mi departamento, no sé que vaya a pensar la gente de mi. –el rubio se abraza a si mismo mostrándose como virgen que esta por ser ultrajada haciendo que Shikamaru entrecierre la mirada.

- Conociéndote como te conozco estarías encantado de eso. Incluso aprovecharías la situación.

- Me insulta que pienses así de mí. –dice haciéndose el digno pero al ver la mirada entrecerrada de Shikamaru suspira resignado. – ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Me da miedo que las mañas de Ero-sennin y Kakashi-sensei se me hayan pegado y le haga algo pervertido a Temari y ella me da miedo, seguro me mata y me manda a la arena para que Gaara me remate y soy muy joven para morir! –dice alterado.

- Seguro Gaara te hace alimento de su arena. –dice indiferente y el rubio muestra más temor.

- Shikamaru. –Naruto toma las manos del castaño entre las suyas. –Por favor quédate a dormir con nosotros. Si mi lado pervertido me gana tu me puedes detener usando tu jutsu de sombras. –pide suplicante.

- Mmm…. —Shikamaru lo mira dudoso o más bien finge mostrarse dudoso. –Está bien. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios mostrándose resignado. –_Soy tan buen actor. _–el castaño sonríe internamente.

- ¡Gracias Shikamaru! –Naruto lo mira conmovido, incluso lágrimas se asoman por la comisura de sus ojos. _–Kakashi-sensei es un genio y yo soy muy buen actor, incluso sensei me dijo que advierta a los del equipo de Shikamaru para que no digan nada de la fiesta para que no me desmientan._ –Naruto sonríe internamente también.

* * *

><p>Neji está sentado en la rama de un árbol, en un lugar donde las ramas lo cubren a la perfección. El castaño tiene el ceño fruncido.<p>

- _¿Por qué la seguí? ¿Por qué me está molestando verla sonreírle a otro? ¿Por qué me molesta aun más verla con otro?... la he celado, lo acepto, pero ahora estoy más posesivo. Siento como si el haber hecho el amor con ella haya terminado de embrujarme._

* * *

><p>El castaño frunce más el seño viendo que algo retirados están Itachi y Ayame sentados en el pasto.<p>

- No seas estúpido Itachi, deja de insultarla. –dice con fastidio Ayame. –Llevamos horas practicando y nada.

- Es algo que no puedo controlar. Es como si el insultarla fuera mi defensa para no mostrarle lo que siento. –dice frustrado y Ayame golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

- Mira te diré algo para que te motive. –Ayame mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante. –Creo que a Kaoru le gustas.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Itachi la toma de los hombros mirándola ansioso, acercando mucho su rostro a ella haciendo que cierto castaño se contenga para no ir a separarlos.

- Bueno cuando todos pensaban que teníamos algo romántico vi celos de Kaoru. –Ayame lo mira divertida.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta impresionado.

- Muy enserio. Vi mucho interés en ella sobre eso, sino sintiera nada por ti no habría razón de que mostrara interés alguno.

- Eso sí. –Itachi se separa sonriendo de forma bobalicona. –Por cierto tu Puchunguito también se veía muy celoso. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.

- Si, se ve muy lindo celoso. Creo que lo pondré celoso más seguido, así me valorara más. –dice traviesa e Itachi niega divertido. –Bien sigamos… imagina que soy Kaoru nuevamente.

- Oye ¿y si te transformas en ella? Tal vez así, teniendo su imagen, cuando llegue el momento y la vea no la insulte si ya practique contigo teniendo su imagen. –dice más motivado, el pensar que Kaoru siente por lo menos atracción hacia él lo ha motivado mucho.

- Es buena idea. – Ayame hace unos sellos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante y una nube de humo la envuelve.

* * *

><p>- <em>Con que esa loca busca ponerme celoso a propósito. <em>–Neji aprieta con fuerza sus puños, para después sonreír de forma tétrica.

Siendo lo más silencioso posible salta hacia la rama de otro árbol y comienza alejarse yéndose de rama en rama, sin usar su chakra para que esos dos no sepan que estuvo ahí.

* * *

><p>- <em>Segundo objetivo: Sakura-chan. –<em>Naruto aspira y respira intentando darse valor mientras está de pie frente a la puerta del departamento donde vive la peli-rosa. – ¿Y si la dejo para el final? –dice para sí mismo mostrándose inseguro. –Si la dejo para el final. –el rubio da media vuelta y sale corriendo de ahí. _–De los que voy a engañar la que más miedo me da es Sakura-chan, no sé como a sensei no le da miedo engañarla cada que puede. –_lagrimas de cocodrilo resbalan por las mejillas del rubio, aun ni la vio y ya sentía que se zurraba del miedo, necesita armarse de mucho valor.

* * *

><p>Kaoru va caminando por las calles de la aldea. La pelinegra tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, es tan grande que le hace cerrar sus ojos; está feliz porque el entrenamiento fue de lo más divertido.<p>

- ¡Hola Kaoru! –Itachi que pasa a su lado le sonríe levemente y sigue su camino.

- ¡Hola Itachi! –Kaoru también sigue su camino de lo más feliz, pero diez segundos después se detiene de golpe, borrando su sonrisa y voltea anonadada viendo la espalda del Uchiha que sigue su camino sin voltear. – ¿Oí bien? –la pelinegra mete los dedos a sus oídos en busca de alguna basura. –No me dijo un "¡Hola enana!" o "con esa sonrisa pareces boba" o cualquier insulto… ¡Me saludo de forma normal y hasta amigable! –exclama incrédula llevando sus manos a sus mejillas formando una perfecta "O" con su boca. – ¿O ese es un clon o cambie de dimensión? –los ojos de la chica siguen mostrando sorpresa, no creyéndose lo que acaba de pasar.

Itachi sin detener su camino mira de reojo hacia atrás, divirtiéndose al ver a Kaoru con esa expresión y hablando sola haciendo que la gente la mire raro, no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo que esa simple acción provoco en ella.

- _Cuando la vez salúdala de forma amigable y sin insultarla, debes empezar la conquista con eso. _–la palabras de Ayame retumbaron en su cabeza haciéndolo ampliar su sonrisa. –_ Aya-chan puede estar muy loca pero sabe mucho sobre el tema… aunque sinceramente tuve que morderme la lengua para no mofarme de ella. _–Itachi niega divertido ocurriéndosele unos cuantos insultos que le pudo decir para llamar su atención pero como su asesora en el amor le dijo que si hace eso si lograra lo que quiere: llamar su atención, pero no conseguirá conquistarla y él quiere lo segundo.

* * *

><p>- <em>Segundo nuevo objetivo: Kaoru-chan. <em>–el rubio asintió con firmeza viendo que a unos pocos metros donde esta él esta Kaoru hablando sola, aun no creyéndose que Itachi la saludara sin insultarla. –_Bueno Kaoru-chan no la tengo que engañar para que vaya, pero le agarre gustito a esto de llamarlos objetivos. –_el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna y corre hacia donde está su amiga. – ¡Kaoru-chian~!

La mencionada se sobresalto, estaba tan centrada en buscarle lógica a que Itachi no la haya insultado que se asusto cuando su amigo la llamo tan fuerte estando a su lado.

- Naru-chan tanto tiempo sin verte. –dice nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

- Si. No nos vemos desde que acabo el entrenamiento: hace tres horas. –dice con melancolía.

- Si, hace mucho. –Kaoru también se muestra melancólica y mira el horizonte con añoranza al igual que el rubio.

- Kaoru-chan el sábado en la noche habrá fiesta en mi casa ¿vienes? –pregunta curioso, dejando la melancolía.

- ¡Si! –exclama emocionada.

* * *

><p>- <em>Tercer objetivo: Neji. <em>–Naruto está de pie en medio de la acera de una de las calles de la aldea y sus ojos muestran seriedad al ver a su objetivo ir caminando de lado contrario a él mientras come panecillos y mira curiosa las tiendas que hay a su alrededor. – ¡A~ya-chan~! –la llama enérgico y Ayame deja de mirar los locales, deteniendo su paso y mirando al frente viendo al rubio sonreír amigable mientras corre hacia ella teniendo una mano en alto. –A ti te estaba buscando.

- ¿Para qué? –Ayame lo mira curiosa.

- Habrá fiesta el sábado en la noche en mi casa ¿vienes?

- Suena divertido. –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Puedes llevar a Neji si quieres, incluso les puedo separar mi closet para que le hagas cositas. –Naruto mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante.

- Puchunguto también ira de eso me encargo yo. –Ayame pone expresión bobalicona de nada mas imaginarse hacer cositas con Neji en un closet habiendo una fiesta afuera y un aura brillante la rodeo ya montándose su fantasía que le provoco derrame nasal.

- Ok. Los espero el sábado en mi casa. –Naruto alza su pulgar y le guiña un ojo a todo estilo duo cejotaz y Ayame lo imita con su nariz aun chorreándole la sangre. –_Kakashi-sensei es un puto genio. Seguro Aya-chan se lleva a Neji incluso a rastras o amordazado. _–Naruto enserio que se siente realizado.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Tenten salir del baño llevando puesta su ropa del diario. La chica se va secando el cabello con una toalla mientras camina hacia su habitación.<p>

Abre la puerta y casi se le sale un pedo del susto al ver a Neji sentado de lo más tranquilo en la cama de ella.

- ¿¡Que no sabes usar la puerta!? –exclama furiosa, tomando lo primero que está a su alcance que resulto ser un bote de basura y se lo lanzo.

Neji de un ágil movimiento lo esquivo y mira hacia la castaña sonriéndole arrogante, pero no conto con que esta segundos después de lanzarle el bote haya lanzado también una enorme pesa que vaya a saber Kami-sama de donde saco. Dicha pesa le dio en el estomago al Hyuga, llevándoselo consigo ante el peso y la fuerza con la que fue lanzado, estrellándolo contra la pared con la pesa clavada a sus lados.

La castaña sonríe conforme mientras sacude sus manos viendo a su amigo toser, intentando recuperar el aire que esa pesa le saco.

Al recuperar el aire perdido, el castaño se quito la pesa que lo aprisiona con la pared, dejándola caer al suelo.

- _No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió…— _Repite una y otra vez Neji en su cabeza mirando hacia abajo con seriedad, viendo como la pesa le cayó encima de sus pies, aplastándolos.

Tenten mira impresionada los pies de su amigo que se ven muy hinchados de adelante.

- Neji. –la castaña mira preocupada a su amigo.

- _No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió, No me dolió… _

- Am… Neji. –lo llama más preocupada al bajar la mirada y ver que los pies de sus amigo se hincharon tanto que reventaron las sandalias.

- _No gritare, no gritare, no gritare, no gritare…_ —se repite una y otra vez Neji conteniéndose las ganas de chillar como nenita.

- ¡NEJI!—grita ya harta Tenten de que no la pelea.

- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! –grita también Neji furioso.

- ¿Te duele? –pregunta curiosa y sin gritar apuntándole los pies.

- ¡NO! –grita furioso, quitándose la pesa de los pies sintiendo un gran alivio.

- ¡Oh!... ¿enserio? –pregunta extrañada caminando hacia él y pisándole uno de los pies con fuerza.

Al pobre de Neji le fue imposible retener el par de gotas de lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos debido al dolor que sintió.

- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES LOCA?! ¡ME DUELE! –exclama furioso, aventándola, haciéndola caer sentada en la cama.

- ¿No que no te dolía? —la castaña lo mira burlona y Neji la fulmina con la mirada.

- Maldita loca con fuerza de elefante. –susurra Neji arrodillándose para sobar su piecito no viendo el aura asesina que rodeo a la castaña. –Con ese carácter que te cargas pareces machorra, así Lee nunca se fijara en ti, por muy feo que este el cejón, si sigues con esa machorres nunca te hará caso. –Tenten se sonrojo toda sintiéndose avergonzada y más furiosa. –Deberías ser mas femenina, tómalo como un consejo de compañero de equipo… ya se logro que Lee dejara de amar a Haruno, ya que se dio cuenta que ella está fuera de su liga de alcance, pero si sigues así de machorra se fijara en otr…

Neji paro su monologo al sentir una potente aura asesina y al mirar a su amiga noto como ella lo mira como poseída con dicha aura rodeándola, es tan fuerte el aura que le ondea el cabello haciéndolo parecer serpientes.

- _No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo… —_el castaño mira con indiferencia a la castaña mientras por dentro deseaba hui, su instinto se lo ordenada pero no podía, sus piececitos le duelen mucho y están tan hincados que no lo dejan dar ni un paso.

Tenten se trono los dedos de su mano y Neji paso saliva con dificultad, sabía que su muerte está cerca.

Unos minutos después se ve a una complacida Tenten mirar a Neji que está sentado en el piso teniendo expresión de malas pulgas debido a que le duele hasta el cabello, el pobre castaño está lleno de heridas, moretones y rasguños, siente que le fue peor que cuando pelea contra enemigos fuertes.

- _No sé para que vine a pedirle ayuda a este mostro. Seguro que con ella Ayame no se celara ya que esa loca se cree la última gota del desierto, es obvio que se va a sentir superior a esta loca violenta. _—Neji suspira mostrando resignación.

- Bien Neji. Dime a que has venido.—la castaña le sonríe amigable.

- _Mírala. Sonriendo así se ve más femenina. No sé como la muy sínica sonríe de esa forma después de medio matarme. _–el castaño entrecierra la mirada como si estuviera buscándole respuesta del porque las mujeres son tan bipolares

- Habla idiota. –ordena molesta.

- Vine a proponerte un trato que nos beneficiara a ambos. —dice serio y su amiga lo mira curiosa. –Mañana hagamos una escena algo…. Mmm… —la castaña nota lo tenso que se puso su amigo dejando ver que se le dificulta decirlo razón por la que su curiosidad creció. —escenas más cercanas para que veas si provocas celos en Lee.

- ¡¿Yo por qué querría poner celoso a Lee?! –exclama alterada, poniéndose colorada de pies a cabeza.

- No sé, tal vez porque estas enamorada de él desde los doce. —dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no amo a ese idiota obsesionado con la juventud! ¡No tengo tan mal gusto! –grita más alterada y Neji hace mueca de fastidio al sentir que sus oídos retumban ante el griterío, solo espera que los padres de la castaña no entren asustados por el jaleo.

- Bueno… tal vez me equivoque. –Neji se pone de pie dispuesto a irse.

- Tal vez me guste un poquito. –dice cohibida, bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos a todo estilo Hinata.

Neji sonrío triunfante por unos segundos y regreso a su expresión indiferente para que su amiga no vea que disfruta el momento.

- Pensé que no tenías malos gustos. –comenta como quien no quiere la cosa viendo como se sonroja más. —_Ahora sé lo que sienten los Uchiha, Kakashi y Ayame cuando hacen esto, es tan divertido. _

- ¡No me jodas!... Mira que yo no soy quien fue a tu habitación para hacer un plan contigo para poner celosos a Lee y Ayame. — Tenten le divirtió de lo lindo ver como la expresión de su amigo se distorsiona mostrando sorpresa, después pena y por ultimo indignación, esta es una de las pocas veces en que ve demostrar tantas cosas a su amigo en tan solo unos pocos segundos.

- No sé de que hablas. –Neji se hace el desatendido mientras cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero ese leve sonrojo lo delata.

- ¿Enserio? –Tenten lo mira con burla.

Neji chasquea la lengua, para después suspirar con pesadez, sintiéndose derrotado y atrapado. Si quiere su ayuda tiene que decirle la verdad.

- Admito que tienes razón, pero esto no lo hago porque yo sienta algo por esa tarada, solo lo hago porque la muy ingenua quiere ponerme celoso, cosa que no lograra. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Aun así le quiero dar una cucharada de su propia medicina. –Tenten rodo los ojos al saber que no es sincero.

- Me has convencido. — Tenten suelta un profundo suspiro y Neji sonríe triunfante. –Así que ya lárgate. Nos vemos mañana una hora antes del entrenamiento para que me digas lo que sea que haremos.—un profundo bostezo sale de sus labios. –Cierra la ventana antes de salir.

* * *

><p>- <em>Cuarto objetivo: Sakura-chan… no lo puedo suspender más y puede que muera en el intento, pero al menos me ganare el derecho de que mi nombre sea grabado en la roca de los caídos por haber muerto en batalla. —<em>el rubio estando nuevamente frente a la puerta del departamento donde vive su amiga hace una pose de héroe a punto de ir a la guerra.

Armándose de valor alza su brazo derecho teniendo su puño cerrado y apenas y toco la puerta.

- Ok. No está, lo intentare luego igual la fiesta es en cuatro días. –Naruto da media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero casi se le sale un pedo cuando al voltear vio a Sakura de pie frente a él cargando un par de pergaminos.

- ¿Qué fiesta y que intentaras después? –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañándose al ver a su amigo mirarla como si fuera su peor pesadilla, eso le da mala espina porque sabe que algo debió haber hecho que la hará enojar, lo conoce muy bien.

- Veras Sakura-chan… –el rubio desvía su mirada nervioso, su amiga le da más miedo que Akatsuki. –Vine aquí a invitarte a una fiesta que habrá el sábado en la noche en mi departamento donde se reunirían todos los de nuestra generación y unas cuantas personas más, pero pensé que no estabas así que decidí venir a invitarte otro día.

- Pierdes tu tiempo. No iré. –dice con firmeza.

- Pero Sakura-chan tienes que ir. –dice de forma berrinchuda, el valor para hacer lo que Kakashi le dijo que haga vino a él.

- Ya dije que no. Ahora quítate que quiero entrar al departamento. —dice de forma brusca mostrando fastidio.

- Pero tienes que ir porque en esa fiesta va a estar una mujer. –dice en forma de misterio.

- Te equivocas de persona. A Karin es a la que le gustan las mujeres.

- Es que esa mujer no es cualquier mujer. –Naruto voltea a ambos lados en busca de que nadie más los este oyendo para posar nuevamente su mirada angustiada en Sakura. –Esa mujer la he visto varias veces a solas con el teme y muy juntitos… no es que sea sisañoso pero para mí que te lo quiere bajar y lo está consiguiendo porque Sasuke-teme hasta ahora no le ha hecho caso a ninguna mujer que no seas tú y con ella incluso se ha ido a entrenar varias veces… pero no digas que yo te dije o me matan. –dice temeroso y Sakura tiene expresión de desquiciada con aura asesina rodeándola incluso atrás de ella se ve la silueta de un demonio.

- ¿Tu como sabes eso? –dice tétrica y al oírla hablar el rubio casi se zurra del miedo, la voz le sonó como si estuviera poseída, pero debe seguir en el juego o sino el morirá antes que la fiesta se realice.

- Porque los he visto muchas veces Sakura-chan y cuando le pregunte al teme no me quiere decir nada. Pero Kiba hizo esa fiesta y puso mi casa sin consultármelo, pero al saber que él es amigo de esa chica y la invito decidí venir a contártelo rápidamente para que te encargues de ella. –dice en forma de misterio.

- Buen chico. –Sakura le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera un perro fiel y el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna. –Si no te conociera dudaría de esto y pensaría que solo me lo dices para ir a esa fiesta… — Naruto se estremeció de pies a cabeza y la miro con miedo. –… pero eres muy idiota como para que se te ocurra algo así para hacerme ir, si Kakashi fuera quien me lo dijera la cosa seria diferente. –dice tétrica y el rubio se abstuvo de verla ofendido porque le dijo idiota, es mas su miedo. –El sábado iré a esa fiesta y cuando me digas quien es la fulana la matare lenta y dolorosamente, y tú me ayudaras a esconder los pedacitos de su cuerpo.

- Cl…claro. –dice con voz de pito que su amiga hable como poseída no ayuda en nada.—Sakura-chan si le dices algo al teme seguro va a advertir a la chica para que no vaya. –dice cohibido.

- Lo sé así que tú no digas nada tampoco. —dice amenazante.

- Seré una tumba… me voy Sakura-chan necesito cambiarme de pantalones. –el rubio comienza a caminar todo abierto de patas y con lentitud, se ha zurrado del miedo y Sakura sigue murmurando maldiciones hacia la desgraciada que le quiere quitar su macho.

- _Y tu Uchiha, cuando termine con esa tipa te enseñare a serme fiel maldita rata de dos patas y después de castigarte te encerrare en una habitación poniéndote cadenas y serás mi esclavo sexual. _–los ojos de Sakura llamean de la furia.

* * *

><p>- <em>El objetivo Sakura-chan me quito muchos años de vida, incluso comienzo a pensar que solo viviré hasta el sábado en la noche. –<em>ya con nuevos pantalones el rubio camina por una de las aceras de la aldea pero se detiene al ver a Sasuke caminar de lado contrario cargando una bolsa llena de tomates mientras en su mano libre sostiene un tomate el cual se va comiendo. –_Quinto y último objetivo: el teme. _–el rubio suspira con pesadez. – ¡Teme! –el rubio sonríe amigable y alza su mano derecha.

- Dobe. –lo llama indiferente después de pasar el bocado de tomate que acaba de meterse a la boca y sigue su camino, la verdad no le interesa detenerse a tener una plática con el rubio.

- El sábado en la noche habrá fiesta en mi casa. –Naruto no borra su gran sonrisa que le cierra los ojos.

- Me vale mierda. –dice indiferente pasando alado de él.

- Ira Sakura-chan.

- Y yo soy rubio de ojos azules y tengo cara de pendejo. –dice con indiferencia rodando los ojos porque el rubio piense que se creerá eso, si él sabe que su novia no es de ir a fiestas.

- Enserio logre convencerla, sino me crees no vayas yo solo te invitaba por compromiso. –Naruto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Sasuke detiene su paso dándole la espalda.

- Ahí estaré. –dice con firmeza y siguiendo su camino.

- _Qué fácil es convencer al teme si Sakura-chan va. _–Naruto es rodeado por un aura brillante al haber cumplido con éxito su misión, es tanta su gloria que no piensa que solo le quedan cuatro días de vida.

* * *

><p>Entre sueños Neji siente unos húmedos besos en todo su torso, provocando que abra sus ojos al instante y alce su rostro viendo una cabellera plata muy conocida para él.<p>

- ¡Ayame! –exclama sorprendido.

La peli-plata alza el rostro y el sonríe traviesa, sentándose en su cadera haciéndolo gemir, ya que al parecer ella consiguió ponerlo duro mientras dormía y al sentarse en sus cadera sus sexos rosaron sobre la ropa.

- Pensaba venir más temprano, pero mi entrenamiento apenas acabo. –Ayame lo mira con picardía mientras lleva sus manos a la orilla de su blusa quitándosela, dándole una perfecta vista al castaño de sus senos siendo cubiertos por un sencillo sostén rojo.

- _¡Joder!—_sintiéndose frustrado al no poder resistirse lleva su mano derecha a la nuca de ella tomándole con brusquedad los cabellos y la atrae hacia él estampando con brusquedad sus labios con los de ella, comenzándola a besar deforma tosca, pero apasionada y Ayame respondió con la misma intensidad.

- _Creo que mejor luego lo convenzo de ir a la fiesta… igual si no quiere ir me lo llevo aunque sea drogado. _–Ayame sonríe divertida entre el beso.

* * *

><p>Neji abre sus ojos despertándose al amanecer, voltea a su derecha no viendo a nadie acostado ahí, cuando se supone que antes de cerrar los ojos cierta loca se había acurrucado a su lado después de tener sexo salvaje y desenfrenado con él.<p>

- _Esto debería parecerme bien. Ella me da placer a mí y yo a ella. Cada uno se queda dormido sin decir nada después de eso, al despertar no verla para evitar incomodas sensaciones… ¡entonces ¿por qué no me siento así? No me gusta despertar y no verla a mi lado como la deje antes de dormir. Que ella se vaya nada más me duermo me hace sentir usado y esa sensación me desagrada… ¿Por qué lo hace? No hace nada más que gritar que me ama a los cuatro vientos, y actúa como si nada más me usara para darle placer en esto. –_Neji frunce el seño molesto, y mejor se pone de pie para irse, había quedado de verse con su amiga temprano.

* * *

><p>En uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento que hay en konoha se ve a Neji estando atrás de Tenten abrazándola, según enseñándole una llave de lucha, pero están muy juntitos. Ambos tomaron esa posición cuando sintieron la llama de Lee acercándose.<p>

- ¡LA FLAMANTE LLAMA EN MI SER ESTA EN TODO LO QUE DA PARA ESTE DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO!

Lee cayó frente a ellos de pie, dando a entender que llego saltando las ramas de los arboles. El cejón sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que sus ojos se cierran. Cuando sus ojos se abren su sonrisa se borra al instante y mira sorprendido como su amigo, camarada, compadre, futuro padrino de sus hijos abraza a Tenten y esta parece no molestarle.

- Mira si te mueves de esta forma podrás romper esta clase de llave con facilidad. –Neji le acaricia el brazo a su compañera de equipo según enseñándole como moverse y esta se sonroja avergonzada.

- Ne… Neji.—Lee lo mira molesto.— ¡Estas engañando a Aya-chan! –dice con desaprobación haciendo que sus dos compañeros de equipo alcen la mirada con indiferencia.

- Solo me está ayudando a entrenar Lee.

- Ya veo… solo entrenan. –Lee hace un intento de sonrisa que se ve falsa, la verdad el verlos así tan pegaditos le provoca una rara sensación. –Yo hare lo mismo en lo que llega Gai-sensei.

Ninguno de sus compañeros lo pelo, siguieron concentrados en ese raro entrenamiento donde se toquetean todos.

Lee dudoso se alejo un poco y comenzó a entrenar no estando concentrado ya que su mirada se desvía cada dos por tres hacia ellos viendo como se manosean.

Un aura asesina rodeo a Lee cuando de un movimiento Neji hizo caer a Tenten boca arriba con él encima de ella teniendo sus rostros muy pegados haciendo sonrojar a la castaña. Justo en ese momento llego Ayame que cayó de pie a un costado de ellos y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la escena.

- ¡Puchunguito me estas siendo infiel! –exclama horrorizada Ayame ignorando ese desagradable hueco en el estomago.

- Jum. –Neji simplemente se pone de pie ignorándola y le extiende su mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse. –¿Estás bien?

Ayame frunce el seño sintiéndose molesta al igual que Lee que ha parado de entrenar.

- Estoy bien. –Tenten le sonríe levemente a Neji y le acaricia una mejilla, para sorpresa de los otros dos él no se aparto.

Los ojos de Ayam mostraron frialdad que solo duro unos segundos y comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña haciendo que la volteen a ver.

- Lo creí de todos menos de ti Neji. –dice de forma berrinchuda.

- _¿Esta es su forma de ponerse celosa? –_Neji y Tenten la miran incrédulos, no actuó como se esperaban y en cierta forma eso decepciono al castaño que esperaba verla furiosa no llorando como una mocosa.

- No llores Aya-chan, Neji no te este siendo infiel solo está entrenando con Tenten. –Lee se acerca a su compañera de equipo.

- ¿Enserio? –Ayame mira esperanzada al par de castaños.

- Que te importa.—dice cortante Neji.

- Neji no seas grosero con Aya-chan. –dice en forma de regaño Tenten y Neji chasquea la lengua.

- Si, estábamos entrenando. – aclara con fastidio mirando a la peli-plata que se mostro más animada, pero nadie vio como aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- ¡Buenos días mis pequeños saltamontes!

Todos voltean viendo como Gai salta quedando de pie frente a ellos.

- Espero que la llama de la juventud arda tanto este día como arde en mí. –dice con emoción.

- ¡La llama de la juventud arde intensamente en mi sensei! –exclaman enérgicos Lee y Ayame siendo rodeados por la llama de la juventud mientras a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Esa es la actitud mis pequeños saltamontes. —dice con orgullo y llorando conmovido. –Deberían aprender de ellos, Tenten, Neji. –dice con reproche mirando a los otros dos que lo miran como el loco que es. –Bueno ahora como entrenamiento los pondré a luchar en parejas usando solo taijutsu para ver que tanto han mejorado, y como somos unos caballeros dejaremos que las hermosas flores del equipo sean las primeras en mostrarnos lo mucho que han mejorado con mi tutoría. –dice con heroísmo.

- ¡Sii! –Ayame salta emocionada alzando sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Tenten respirando agitada, estando sucia, sudando y con varios golpes se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo. Frente a ella esta Ayame quien se le ve menos agitada y menos cansada, además que sus heridas y golpes son pocos en comparación a la castaña.<p>

- _Ayame se está tomando esto demasiado enserio… ¿acaso si esta celosa? –_Neji frunce el seño odiando no saber cómo piensa la peli-plata.

Alado del castaño esta Gai quien muestra seriedad en su rostro y tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho. A su lado esta Lee que muestra preocupación en su rostro.

Ayame se muestra seria a su cabeza viene nuevamente la imagen de la castaña acariciándole la mejilla a Neji y frunció el seño a la vez que corre hacia la castaña dispuesta a seguirla atacando.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! –grita Gai haciendo que Ayame chasquee la lengua pero se detenga a pocos pasos de llegar a la castaña que suspiro con pesadez aliviada porque detengan la pelea, esta tan cansada que ni de pie se puede poner.

- Así que si sabes ponerte celosa. –Tenten le sonríe levemente a Ayame para después caer desmayada no alcanzando a ver como los ojos de la peli-plata mostraron sorpresa.

- ¡TENTEN! –Lee corre preocupado hacia su amiga siendo seguido por Gai.

- Solo está cansada. –Gai le sonríe levemente a su alumno que se arrodillo alado de la castaña. –Aya-chan es bueno que te tomes el entrenamiento enserio, pero no está bien que lastimes así a tus compañeros de equipo… sino detuve la pelea antes es porque quería ver hasta donde llegarías y si tu sabrías detenerte. –dice con reproche. –Pero ya veo que no, aun te falta mucho entrenamiento, el ser fuerte no lo es todo, también hay saber cuándo detenerse y como contenerse.

- Entiendo sensei. –Ayame llora conmovida ante la importante lección y Gai le sigue, le conmueve llegar al alma de sus estudiantes.

- Lee llevemos a Tenten al hospital para que curen sus heridas. –dice de forma heroica mirando a su copia más joven.

- ¡Si sensei! –Lee carga la castaña y así ambos se van corriendo con un fondo rosado rodeándolos.

Ayame mostrándose seria mira hacia donde esos tres se fueron y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

- _¿Por qué cojones batalle tanto para contenerme? Solo quería matarla. _

- Te tomaste muy enserio el entrenamiento ¿no lo crees?

Ayame mira de reojo a su derecha viendo a Neji mirarla indiferente.

- Con lo poco que te conozco no eres de las que gasta energías al pelear contra alguien que sabes que no te genera esfuerzo… sino te conociera diría que te pusiste celosa por lo que viste al llegar. –Neji la mira con indiferencia pero le sonríe de forma torcida sintiéndose triunfante.

- Es lo más probable amorcito, te amo tanto que no soporto que otra mujer tenga tu atención y te toquetee. –dice dolida, con lagrimas de cocodrilo saliendo de sus ojos.

- _Le quita la diversión cuando lo acepta con facilidad. _–Neji entrecierra la mirada y una vena se hincha en su frente.

- Bueno amorcito tengo que ir a entrenar. —Ayame le da un beso de pico en los labios y se da media vuelta saltando a la rama de un árbol para irse de ahí de árbol en árbol.

- _Jamás entenderé la mentalidad de las mujeres menos la de Ayame. –_Neji suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Celosa yo? Vaya estupidez… esto solo es un juego para mí <em>—Ayame aprieta con fuerza sus puños mientras salta la ramas de los arboles, es tanta la fuerza que ejerce que se ha enterrado las uñas sacándose sangre mientras a su cabeza vuelve a venir la escena de cómo Tenten le acaricia la mejilla a Neji y este se deja.

**Continuará**

**pobre neji, se ve ke la sta pasando mal u.u**

**en cuanto naruto jajaja kakashi lo instruyo bien, aunke cuando sakura se entere ke le mintio lo mata y sasuke lo remata porke tengo la sensacion ke por culpa dl rubio tendra problemas jajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	11. Una loca fiesta

**Una loca fiesta**

El pequeño departamento de Naruto en este momento está casi lleno de gente. No nada más fueron quienes planearon invitar el rubio y Kiba, sino que también algunos se colaron como por ejemplo Itachi, Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, entre otros más.

El pobre rubio tuvo que sacar casi todos los muebles para que quepan todos, solo dejando algunas sillas.

Lee y Gai andan dando un espectáculo de su forma de bailar, aunque más bien parecen anguilas paradas retorciéndose.

En una oscura y solitaria esquina esta Sasuke de pie todo deprimido y siendo rodeado por un aura siniestra.

- ¿Qué pasa otouto? Te la has pasado aquí desde que llegamos. –Itachi junto con el rubio llegaron a donde esta Sasuke, posicionándose enfrente de él.

- ¡Si teme, anímate ttebayo! Esta es una fiesta. –exclama enérgico y contoneando sus caderas ridículamente, según él al son de la música.

- Tal vez está deprimido porque aun no ha llegado mi cuñadita. —Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y ante la mención de la peli-rosa el aura de Sasuke se hizo más sombría. –Ahora que lo pienso mejor llevas días deprimidos… ¿Qué te pasa otouto?

- Es verdad teme, estos días has estado mas aguado que un espagueti cocido… cuéntanos tus penas. –dice a todo estilo sacerdote.

- Sakura…

- ¿Si~? –animan ambos ansiosos porque siga, mostrándose curiosos.

- Ella… ella lleva días ignorándome. Me habla de forma cortante, no ha dejado que la bese mucho menos que la toque. Llevo días sin hacerle el amor siendo que antes lo hacíamos mínimo dos veces al día, creo… creo que ha dejado de amarme, ahora me trata peor que cuando éramos niños. –dice todo deprimido.

Naruto se tenso, sintiendo cierta culpabilidad porque sabe la razón por la que la peli-rosa ha estado así con el teme, digo Sasuke.

- _Debí imaginarme que mi cuñada es la causante de su estado de ánimo, de hecho ella siempre ha controlado el estado de ánimo de Sasuke. –_Itachi sonríe de forma forzada y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. –No te deprimas otouto, tal vez solo está en sus días.

- No, no lo está.

- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –Itachi alza ambas cejas curioso viendo como Sasuke saca un pequeño calendario de su bolsillo.

- Desde que tenemos una vida sexual tengo control de su periodo. Mira, le toca en dos semanas más. –dice todo deprimido mostrándole el calendario donde tiene encerrado con rojo el día que a Sakura le llega la regla.

Naruto e Itachi lo miran incrédulos, teniendo varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras Sasuke se vuelve a guardar su calendario.

- Mira. Ya llego la causante de tu tristeza. –Itachi apunta hacia la puerta.

Sasuke alza la mirada ansioso viendo a Sakura entrar, cuando sus miradas se toparon la peli-rosa bufo y volteo su rostro a otro lado de forma brusca haciendo que Sasuke baje la cabeza más deprimido y su aura aumente de tamaño.

- No, pues si que te ignora vilmente. –comenta extrañado Itachi deprimiendo más a su hermano menor.— _¿Qué habrá pasado? –_Itachi se rasca la nuca extrañado por la actitud de Sakura mientras que el rubio sonríe nervioso. – ¿No le hiciste nada que la molestara?

- No recuerdo haberle hecho algo.

- Bueno… con ella no se sabe. Se suele enojar hasta porque una mosca invade su espacio personal. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y el rubio asintió dándole la razón, sintiendo la culpa pesar más sobre él.

- _Quiero decir la verdad, pero si lo hago moriré joven y virgen. –_Naruto llora internamente.

* * *

><p>Alado de donde está la gran jarra de ponche se encuentra Kakashi de pie teniendo sus manos escondidas tras su espalda. El peli-plata pasa su mirada de un lado a otro de forma disimulada para después sacar su mano derecha que sostiene una botella de litro de un fuerte licor. De forma disimulada vacía en el ponche la mitad de la botella.<p>

- _Nee, es muy poco y estos jóvenes necesitan relajarse. –_Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y le termina de vaciar la botella para después sacar la que sostiene en su mano derecha y vertí toda la botella que es de la misma medida que la anterior.

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué tan escondidos chicos? –Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara y teniendo sus ojos cerrados se acerca a donde están Itachi, Sasuke y Naruto teniendo cuatro vasos con ponche en brazos, se las ingenio para llevar los cuatro vasos. –Les traje algo para beber para que entren en calor.<p>

Itachi entrecierra la mirada, tanta amabilidad en Kakashi le daría mala espina a quienes lo conocen bien.

- ¡Gracias sensei! –Naruto emocionado toma uno de los vasos dejando ver que no conoce bien a su sensei o simplemente es muy idiota.

- Toma Sasuke. –Kakashi le extiende un vaso a Sasuke quien aun deprimido lo toma. –Aquí tienes Itachi.

- Gracias senpai pero no tengo sed. –Itachi le sonríe amigable haciendo que sus ojos se cierren al igual que Kakashi quien amplio su sonrisa.

- No me vas a despreciar.

- No quiero hacer eso senpai, pero la verdad no tengo sed.

- Insisto Itachi, te vez muy deshidratado, debes beber líquidos.

Ambos mantienen su sonrisa con Kakashi acercándole el rostro el vaso a Itachi.

- ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

- Para nada senpai.

- Entonces toma esto… no seas mal educado al despreciarme.

Itachi sintiéndose obligado ante eso porque estando ahí su hermanito a quien le debe dar el ejemplo no se debe mostrar mal educado, así que toma el dichoso vaso.

- Vamos, bebe. Esta delicioso… se que te gustara.

- Claro. –Itachi acerca el vaso a sus labios mirando el contenido con desconfianza, pero al percibir un olor muy conocido le da un pequeño trago saboreándolo bien, para después darle un trago más profundo.

Itachi mira con diversión a Kakashi quien muestra un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

- Sensei tiene razón… ¡hip!... ¡este ponche esta delicioso dattebayo!... iré por mas.

Ambos voltean hacia Naruto viéndolo con mejillas sonrojadas y mirada bobalicona.

- ¡Tráeme más a mi dobe!

Ahora miran a Sasuke quien también esta sonrojado y sus ojos se han puesto acuosos.

- Hai. –Naruto camina tambaleándose hacia donde está el ponche.

- Admito que trajo la diversión. –Itachi mira con burla a Kakashi quien amplia su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! –exclama Ayame en la entrada cargando como costal de papas un gusano grande, digo a Neji quien tiene varias sogas rodeándole el cuerpo, amarrando sus extremidades al cuerpo haciéndolo parecer un gusanote, además que tiene un trapo en la boca y una gran vena hinchada en la frente.<p>

Como la música está muy fuerte nadie la vio, estando cada quien en lo suyo, ya sea burlándose de cómo bailan Gai, Lee y Kaoru que se les termino uniendo, platicando mientras ven ponche o lo que sea.

Ayame se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se adentro completamente buscando con la mirada al rubio viéndolo frente a la gran jarra de ponche. Así que se acerco a este.

- Oye dame lo que prometiste. –ordena cuando llego con el rubio.

- Claro, claro. –Naruto voltea a ella y Ayame alza ambas cejas extrañada al verle con cara de pendejo, de más de lo normal además está todo sonrojado. –Pero primero disfruta la fiesta… bebe algo de ponche esta delicioso. –Naruto teniendo dos vasos en mano se encamina hacia donde está su teme amigo.

Ayame lo sigue con la mirada, alzando más sus cejas al verlo caminar como si estuviera ebrio. Pero restándole importancia se encoge de hombros y baja a Neji, dejándolo de pie ahora pareciendo un gusanote parado.

- ¿Puchinguito quieres divertirte sanamente en esta fiesta o buscamos el closet nosotros mismos teniendo nuestra propia diversión? –pregunta curiosa mientras le quita el pañuelo de la boca.

- Quítame estas sogas. –ordena tétrico.

- ¿Si lo hago no te irás?

- Claro que me iré.

- Bueno entonces me tendré que quedar aquí solita y aburrida. Cuando me aburro suelo contar cosas intimas de mi vida, como por ejemplo como anoche hicimos el sesenta y…

- ¡Me quedare! –exclama alterado y avergonzado al recordar toda la sarta de perversiones que hicieron anoche ideadas por esa loca y que dicha loca se atreva a contarle a toda la aldea con lujo de detalles.

- ¡Oki! –Ayame saca un kunai de su estuche de armas y corta las sogas haciendo que la sangre le circule nuevamente con normalidad por el cuerpo al castaño que la fulmino con la mirada.

- Toma Puchunguito, bebe un poco de ponche. –Ayame le sirve un poco en un vaso y se lo da.

Neji le arrebata el vaso, sino hace lo que pide capaz rebela cosas que no debe. En cuanto Ayame se sirve mas ponche en otro vaso y lo guía a sus labios, pero antes de beber ensancha los ojos, para después darle un pequeño trago saboreando el líquido.

- ¡Puchunguito espera! ¡El ponche tiene…! –Ayame no término su frase, el castaño ya se había empinado el vaso completo.

- ¡Mas! –Neji le extiende su vaso para que le sirva dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada vidriosa que adquiero de pronto.

- _Bueno… admito que me da curiosidad verlo ebrio. Sospecho que será divertido. –_Ayame sonríe traviesa y toma el vaso que le extiende para servirle más.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Dónde está esa cabrona que me anda robando a mi hombre?<em> –Sakura camina por todo el departamento buscando al futuro cadáver.

En el camino ya esquivo a Ino y Karin que de pronto se le echaron encimas teniendo mejillas sonrojadas y mirada de idiotas, más de lo normal. La primera se le lanzo encima para decirle lo ml amiga que es, la segunda para acosarla.

- ¡Nee-san!

Kaoru salto encima de Saakura, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos haciendo que la peli-rosa tenga que apoyar un pie hacia atrás paraqué no la tumbara.

- ¡Ven a bailar con nosotros!

Sakura percibe aliento alcohólico venir de Kaoru además que nota el sonrojo de sus mejillas y muecas bobaliconas.

- Estas ebria. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo y se estremeció ante la idea, la última experiencia de Kaoru ebria no fue muy agradable.

- No. –dice indignada, separándose de ella. –Yo no bebo alcohol.

- ¿Qué tomaste? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- Solo de este ponche. –Kaoru le extiende su vaso del cual solo ha bebido hasta la mitad y Sakura se lo arrebato— ¡Devuélveme mi ponche! –la peli-rosa pone su mano libre sobre su frente, empujándola para que no se acerque y la pelinegra manosea impulsándose hacia adelante.

Sakura guio el ponche a su nariz olfateándolo mejor y frunció el seño para después empujar a Kaoru que cayó de sentón al suelo. Esta está por reclamarle pero cuando Sakura le extiende el ponche lo toma emocionada y se lo empina.

Sakura miro hacia donde está el ponche viendo ahí a Ayame con Neji por lo que su seño se frunció más y se acerco a ella a grandes zancadas.

- Odio que siempre consigas que haga lo que quieres. –dice ebrio Neji fulminando con la mirada a Ayame. –Odio ser tu puto juguete.

- Hai, hai, toma más ponche. –Ayame sonriendo divertida le da un vaso lleno de ponche y Neji se lo arrebata furioso.

Ayame mira divertida como el castaño se me mueve la campana de Adán al beber el liquido, pero es jalada del brazo derecho haciéndola voltear todo su cuerpo viendo una furiosa Sakura.

- ¿Qué le echaste al ponche?

- ¿Ah? –Ayame la mira como la estúpida que es ante sus ojos.

- No lo repetiré. Sé que fuiste tú. –dice entre dientes.

- Pues no fui yo aunque admito que quien le echo eso al ponche fue un genio. Lamento que no se me ocurriera. –dice con pesar.

- _Sino fue la loca entonces fueron Itachi o Kakashi. –_Sakura busco con la mirada a ese par viéndolos en la esquina acompañados de Sasuke y Naruto que están muy amigables, pasándole el brazo por los hombros al otro. –_tks… Sasuke bebió eso. Estando ebrio seguro la fulana con la que me engaña va aprovecharse de él. –_a grandes zancadas Sakura camina hacia donde están esos cuatro.

Ayame se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y regresa su atención a Neji.

- Odio que me hayas hecho un pervertido. –le sigue reprochando y Ayame le quita el vaso vacio para servirle más ponche.

* * *

><p>- Miren quien viene ahí. –dice con recelo Sasuke viendo a Sakura que se acerca a ellos haciendo que los demás volteen. –La mujer que pone mi mundo de cabeza desde que tengo memoria. –Sasuke quita el brazo con el que rodeaba al rubio y se coloca frente a Sakura cuando se detuvo frente a ellos. –Ya me tienes harto molestia. –con su dedo Sasuke le pica el pecho.<p>

- ¿Mo… molestia? –una vena se hincha en la frente de Sakura.

- Esto se va a poner bueno. –Itachi sonríe divertido al igual que Kakashi.

- Al fin sacara el macho que habita en él. –dice con mofa Kakashi.

- Crecen tan rápido. –Itachi se limpia falsas lágrimas de orgullo.

- ¡Ya está bien molestia!... Quiero que aclaremos unas cuantas cosas y dejar en claro quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación.

- ¡Así se habla teme! ¡Enséñale a respetarte! –anima el rubio alzando los brazos y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

- Sasuke cierra la boca. –ordena entre dientes, no le hace nada porque lo ama y bueno porque sabe que el alcohol lo está haciendo decir pendejadas.

- ¡A mí no me callas molestia! –Sasuke comienza a alzar la voz. –Siempre soy yo el que pide disculpas a pesar de no siempre tener la culpa. Siempre soy yo el que te busca. Siempre soy yo el ignorado cuando te enojas y tengo que buscarte. Siempre tengo que ser yo el que este preocupado porque estés enojada. Siempre soy yo el que busca complacerte. Siempre soy yo el que ama más.

Sakura ensancho los ojos, el oír como el tono de voz del pelinegro muestra ese dolor mezclado con reproche le dolió a ella. Naruto comenzó a llorar sintiendo el dolor de su amigo y Kakashi le palmeo la espalda en son de consuelo. Itachi miro con reproche a su fría cuñada.

- Eres tan fría… pensé… pensé que había logrado quebrar un poco ese muro, pero ya veo que no. Sigues tratándome igual... ¿a dónde me llevas? –exclama con reproche cuando Sakura lo tomo del brazo y lo jaloneo, caminando y obligando a que lo siga.

- Solo ven. No me gusta que los demás se entere de nuestras cosas… la relación es de dos. –dice con firmeza y sin voltearlo a ver.

Sasuke bufo molesto pero igual se dejo llevar siendo observado por un llorón y dos mamones.

* * *

><p>- Odio tu aroma. –Neji tiene su frente pegada con la de Ayame que lo mira divertida. –Odio lo que me haces sentir. –el castaño dirige su mano a la nuca de ella. – Odio desear hacerte solo mía a cada momento.<p>

- ¿Y qué esperas para hacerme tuya en este momento? –Ayame amplía su sonrisa.

Neji gruñe furioso y se separa de ella, tomándola de la muñeca derecha en un fuerte agarre y comenzó a jalarla llevándosela consigo hacia.

Entro al pasillo y se dirigió al closet donde abrió la puerta y la aventó hacia adentro para luego el meterse cerrando la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que haya completa oscuridad y solo sus ojos se logren ver.

Por lo pequeño del lugar sus cuerpos están muy cerca y sus respiraciones se mesclan. Neji poso sus manos en los glúteos de ella, apretándoselos y acercándola a él haciéndola sentir su dureza.

- Dices odiar mi aroma, pero con solo percibirlo ya estas duro. –dice con burla.

Neji no le contesto, solo gruño y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco y apasionado, restregándole su dureza al mover su cadera más hacia adelante.

* * *

><p>- Senpai comienzo a pensar que no le echo solo alcohol a este ponche. –Itachi tiene los ojos entrecerrados mirando de reojo a Kakashi que está a su lado.<p>

- ¿Por qué lo dices Itachi-kun? –Kakashi lo mira con falsa inocencia.

- Uno: usted no le ha dado ni un solo trago a su ponche. Sigue con el mismo vaso que hace dos horas y teniendo la misma cantidad de liquido. Si fuera solo licor ya se lo hubiera bebido arreglándoselas para hacerlo sin que veamos su rostro. Por esa razón solo he bebido un vaso. –a Itachi se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Dos: me siento un poco caliente, con ganas de follar sin razón alguna. –A Itachi se le sombreo más la frente de negro. –Y tres: todos andan muy cariñositos con el sexo opuesto. –Itachi apunta al frente viendo como los hombres andan muy pegados a las mujeres coqueteándole, siente esa tensión sexual en toda el departamento, lo malo es que son pocas mujeres y muchos hombres, y digamos que las mujeres no andan tan ofendidas por cómo les coquetean descaradamente.

- Muy observador Itachi-kun. –Halaga divertido. –A ese ponche le eche un alcohol que tenia Tsunade-sama el cual también tiene afrodisiaco. –Itachi ensancha los ojos y lo voltea a ver de forma robótica.

- ¿Cuánto le hecho?

- Dos botellas de litro… si tenemos suerte ahorita se hace una orgia y le entramos. –un aura brillante rodea a Kakashi e Itachi casi cae estilo anime. –Por cierto yo que tu cuidaría a Kaoru. La vi beber varios vasos de esos y Kiba anda muy cerquitas de ella.

Iitachi mira como poseído hacia donde apunta Kakashi viendo en una esquina como Kiba tiene acorralada a Kaoru y esta parece no molestarle. El sharingan apareció en los ojos del pelinegro quien usando su gran velocidad ya esta atrás de Kiba a quien noqueo dándole una patada en la nuca.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Uchiha? –la ebria Kaoru deja de ver sorprendida a Kiba para después mirar furiosa a Itachi.

- ¡Nos vamos! –Itachi se la hecha al hombro como costal de papas.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Kaoru comienza a repartir golpes en su espalda pero a Itachi no importándole se encamino a la salida con la pelinegra pataleando.

* * *

><p>Sakura llevo a Sasuke a un callejón solitario y oscuro, pero nada más entro a este y fue acorralada por el pelinegro contra la pared, con él reteniéndole las manos arriba de la cabeza, aprisionándolas con una mano y la pared.<p>

- Sasuke vamos a hablar.

- Hablaremos luego. Ando caliente y mi novia que no me ha dejado tocarla me va a dejar hacérselo aquí y ahora. No me importa donde sea. –susurra sobre sus labios, su tono de voz sonó mas ronco de lo normal y acerco su cadera hacia la de ella haciéndola sentir su dureza.

- ¿Por qué estas excitado? –Sakura lo mira sorprendida, no sean tocado ni nada como para que él este así de duro.

- Es tu culpa. Me has tenido en abstinencia. –reclama molesto.

- Pues te lo tienes bien merecido por engañarme. –Sakura afila su mirada.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke separa un poco su rostro mirándola extrañado.

- No te hagas el inocente que lo sé todo. Naruto me lo dijo… así que no solo tú tienes cosas que reclamar. –su tono de voz se oyó mas furioso.

- ¿Qué te dijo Naruto exactamente? –a Sasuke le dio un tic nervioso, sigue ebrio pero eso no evite que se dé cuenta que su novia lo ha tenido sufriendo por culpa del rubio.

- Que te ha visto con una mujer y que esa mujer estará en la fiesta…dime quien es que pienso matarla y luego violarte para que tengas presente a quien perteneces. –dice tétrica.

- Para empezar yo no te soy infiel. No tengo ojos para otra mujer que no seas tú. Seguro Naruto dijo eso para hacerte venir a su mentada fiesta. –dice con coraje

- Pero Naruto es muy idiota como para inventarse algo así. –Sakura entrecierra los ojos con recelo.

- Pues ya me doy cuenta que no tanto. –Sasuke también entrecierra la mirada. –Sino me crees mañana buscamos a ese dobe y hago que te repita eso en mi cara, incluso que busque a la dichosa supuesta mujer con la que te engaño.

Sakura entrecierra mas la mirada notando sinceridad en los ojos del pelinegro que están acuosos por su estado de ebriedad.

- Matare a ese idiota. –dice tétrica, intentando zafarse del agarre.

- Claro que no, ahora tienes que violarme para dejarme bien claro a quien pertenezco. –Sasuke sonríe de forma pervertida, acercando nuevamente su rostro al de ella. –Castígame para que en un futuro no te sea infiel ni con el pensamiento. –susurra burlón sobre sus labios.

- _Este cabrón sabe como provocarme. –_Sakura frunce el seño y estampa sus labios con los de Sasuke, empezando un beso brusco y posesivo que al pelinegro le costó trabajo seguirle el ritmo.

Sasuke le soltó las manos dejando que ella rodee su cuello con sus brazos. Y él rápidamente llevo sus manos a los senos de su novia, masajeándolos y apretándolos, los había extrañado tanto y la verdad anda tan caliente, más de lo normal que no le importa donde lo van a hacer y digamos que a Sakura tampoco le está importando.

* * *

><p>- Sabía que esto sería divertido. –Kakashi disfruta viendo como todos pelean a fregazos.<p>

Ahí está Kiba noqueado siendo pisado gracias a que Itachi lo noqueo antes de que empiece lo mero bueno. Lee y Gai están jalándose los cabellos y tirándose mordidas. Suigetsu y Juugo están dándose puñetazos. Karin está dándole patadas a Shino porque intento pasarse de listo con ella. Choji y Shikamaru están agarrándose a putazos. Ino y Tenten están agarrándose de los pelos. Y la pelea empezó porque el otro les quería quitar la mujer u hombre que había seleccionado.

- Por cierto… ¿dónde está Naruto? –Kakashi pasa por todos lados la mirada. –La chica Hyuga tampoco esta. –Kakashi sonríe insinuante bajo la máscara.

* * *

><p>En la habitación del rubio se ve a Hinata desnuda tirada en el suelo boca arriba. Encima de ella y sin llegar a aplastarla esta Naruto quien también está desnudo. Su mano masajea uno de los senos de la chica mientras su boca se ocupo del otro seno, lamiéndole el pezón.<p>

Naruto suelta el seno de la peli-azul que no deja de gemir mientras le acaricia la nuca. El rubio llevo su mano a su endurecido pene el cual guio a la húmeda entrada de la chica y la penetro con brusquedad.

Hinata gimió de dolor y placer, pero esta tan excitada que ignoro el dolor. En cuanto Naruto comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, dando fuertes y profundas estocadas a la Hyuga que gime su nombre en alto, sintiendo como entra y sale un poco de ella, su dureza y las venas del pene palpitar dentro de ella, al igual que sentir como el rubio succiona el pezón que tiene en la boca.

* * *

><p>Itachi se metió por la ventana de la habitación de Kaoru aprovechando que Ritsuka está dormido. Y la dejo caer en la cama, haciéndola rebotar acostada en ella.<p>

- Te odio Uchiha. –Kaoru lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Lo sé. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

Kaoru le hace una seña con un dedo para que se acerque e Itachi se inclina hacia ella, pero ensancha los ojos cuando la pelinegra lo toma de las solapas jalándolo hacia ella y estampando sus labios con los de él.

Itachi ve sorprendido como los ojos de Kaoru están cerrados, siente como comienza a mover sus labios con torpeza sobre los de él al igual que siente la pasión que está empleando en ese torpe beso.

El pelinegro reacciono cuando sintió la lengua de ella empujarse entre sus labios e intento separarse, pero Kaoru rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de él y lo hizo caer encima de ella, sino apoya sus manos en el colchón al costado del rostro de la chica seguro la aplasta.

- Me siento muy caliente Itachi. –susurra sobre sus labios cuando rompió el beso y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

El oírla decir eso de esa forma tan erótica hizo que el pelinegro pierda la compostura y una nuevamente sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado que ella le costó seguir el ritmo.

Kaoru rodeo con sus piernas la cadera del pelinegro y movió sus caderas restregando su sexo con la entrepierna del pelinegro. Siente su sexo palpitar y muy caliente solo quiere que eso que siente sea saciado, pero no sabe de qué quiere que sea saciado.

Itachi gruño entre el beso y Kaoru gimió al sentir algo duro en su sexo, ahora sabe lo que quiere. Quiere que esa dureza traspase su ropa y entre en su sexo que palpita ansioso de tenerlo.

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe, como si algo de cordura haya llegado a él y rompió el beso. El verla respirar de forma agitada con las mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados no ayuda mucho en su cordura.

- Itachi tócame mas. –Kaoru pasa sus manos por su cuello, sintiéndose más acalorada, diciendo lo que su cuerpo pide a gritos: mas contacto.

E Itachi siente su pene endurecerse más lo que hizo gemir mas fuerte a Kaoru quien aun rodea con sus piernas la cadera del pelinegro por lo que su sexo sintió esa dureza que tanto pide su cuerpo.

- _Debo ser un competo pendejo. –_Itachi gruñe furioso y frustrado, de un rápido movimiento toca con dos de sus dedos un punto en el cuello de Kaoru, noqueándola al instante y se separa de ella con rapidez como si quemara. –_Soy un pendejo. –_Itachi se pasa la mano por el rostro mostrándose frustrado y mas enojado.

El pelinegro camino hacia la ventana y salto quedando en cuclillas en el marco.

- _Si hubiera continuado mañana ella me odiaría mas de cómo lo hace ahora. Y yo me odiaría aun mas por aprovecharme porque sé que ella solo actuó bajo los efectos de ese alcohol afrodisiaco– _Itachi suspira con pesadez. –Sera duro regresar a casa con esta erección. –el pelinegro llora internamente.

* * *

><p>La luz que se filtra por la ventana hace que ambos cuerpos desnudos acostados en la cama comiencen a abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hicieron lo primero que paso fue que se toparon con otro par de ojos muy conocidos para el otro.<p>

- ¡Hinata-chan/Naruto-kun! –exclaman ambos sorprendidos para después sentarse de golpe en la cama, pero al sentir algo de frio bajan la mirada notando su desnudez por lo que se sonrojan fuertemente.

- ¡Kya! –Hinata cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho intentándoselo cubrir. – ¡No mires! –exclama avergonzada y el rubio rápidamente le da la espalda intentándose tapar su entrepierna con las manos.

- _¿Qué hice?... yo… yo no recuerdo nada. –_Naruto tiene los ojos muy abiertos, esta sonrojado y por más que intenta recordar no recuerda nada, lo último que recuerda es cuando su sensei les llevo el ponche de ahí no recuerda nada más.

- _Yo hice eso con Naruto-kun. –_Hinata esta mas roja que un tomate, sus ojos muestran sorpresa y su corazón palpita como loco. –_lo último que recuerdo es que Ino trayéndome ponche. –_los ojos de la chica muestran tristeza por no recordar cómo fue su primera vez con el hombre que ama. –Lo siento Naruto-kun. –dice con tristeza.

- No… ¡yo soy quien debe disculparse! –exclama el rubio alterado volteándola a ver.

- ¡No mires! –exclama avergonzada por lo que el rubio se voltea nuevamente mostrándose cohibido y mas sonrojado ya que alcanzo a verle sus atributos.

- Yo lo siento Hinata-chan, la verdad no recuerdo como paso. –dice apenado y Hinata sintió su corazón oprimirse. –No sé qué paso.

- Yo tampoco lo recuerdo. –susura, pero por la cercanía el rubio la escucho. –Así que no te preocupes, como ninguno recuerda nada hagamos como que nada paso. –Hinata hace un intento de sonrisa que se vio forzada y sus ojos reflejan dolor incluso se ve que esta a punto de llorar.

- Hinata-chan. –susurra con tristeza el rubio, mirándola sobre su hombro.

- No voltees, me vestiré.

Naruto asintió y regreso su vista a lado contrario donde esta ella y bajo el rostro. Hinata se puso de pie sintiendo dolor en su sexo, piernas y caderas, notando también como sus senos duelen. Baja la mirada viendo sus pezones hinchados y varias marcas en ellos.

- _Si hicimos eso… y él no recuerda que me quito la virginidad. –_Hinata hace lo posible por retener las lágrimas.

La peli-azul ignora el dolor y comienza a vestirse lo más rápido, tomando su ropa que esta regada en el suelo.

- Lamento las molestias. –dice quedito para después salir corriendo de la habitación, las lagrimas están por salir.

- Hinata-chan. –el rubio se pone de pie extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta pero su mirada se posa en el suelo donde hay una pequeñísima mancha de sangre. –Soy un puto bastardo. Le quite su virginidad y no recuerdo ni como. –Naruto sienta en la cama y se pasa las manos por el cabello, revolviéndoselo viéndose frustrado, la culpa lo está carcomiendo.

* * *

><p>Todos los peleoneros están tirados en el suelo de la sala del departamento de rubio, completamente dormidos todos. La primera en despertar fue Ino que se sienta tocándose la cabeza adolorida.<p>

- ¿Qué cojones paso? –pregunta extrañada al ver a todos en el suelo moretoneados y heridos, además de sentir su cuerpo que le duele como si hubiera tenido una pelea. –No recuerdo nada desde que me serví ponche. –la rubia se rasca la nuca extrañada. – ¡Hinata! –la llama al verla salir del pasillo corriendo, pero esta la ignoro y siguió su carrera hacia la puerta. – ¿Estaba llorando? –la rubia alzo ambas cejas extrañada.

- Puchunguito como que no recuerdas nada, lo hicimos tantas veces como pudimos en el closet hasta que nos desmayamos del cansancio. –dice con reproche Ayame caminando atrás de Neji quien camina a grandes zancadas hacia la salida intentando acomodarse la ropa, yendo igual de despeinado que Ayame.

- Ya te dije que no recuerdo nada de eso loca. Seguro algo le echaste al ponche y me violaste. –dice furioso.

- Que no, yo no le eche nada. –Ayame infla los mofles haciendo un infantil puchero. -_¿Por qué no recuerda nada? ¿Habrá estado tan ebrio?... yo solo bebí un trago, pero percibí lo fuerte que estaba por eso no bebí mas porque no quería embriagarme. –_Ayame se rasca la nuca extrañada.

Ino mira como esos dos salen y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al haber oído su conversación o más bien discusión.

* * *

><p>Sasuke comienza a abrir los ojos despertándose, topándose con el techo de su habitación. Intenta levantarse pero siente un peso extra encima de él por lo que alza el rostro viendo una cabellera rosa. Pensando que está soñando se pellizca, pero no efectivamente no sueña.<p>

Curioso lleva su mano a la cintura de su novia que está dormida encima de él sintiéndola desnuda, luego lleva su mano a su compa sintiéndolo desnudo.

- _No sé como chingados paso, menos se como terminamos haciendo el amor en mi cama. Lo último que recuerdo es cuando me dieron ese ponche, pero no me importa. Lo único que me importa es que ya nos reconciliamos… **y que tuvimos buen sexo compadre, nada mas hay que sentir ese dolor en todo el cuerpo, eso significa que la noche estuvo muy intensa, además que nuestra Sakura aun no despierta y cuando ella despierta después que nosotros es porque le hicimos el amor hasta desmayarla… **¡Oh si! –_un aura brillante rodea a Sasuke que tiene una sonrisa bobalicona adornando su rostro además de intenso derrame nasal al imaginarse como estuvo la noche, si no la recuerda no hay problema, solo hace le pide a su novia cuando despierte que le haga lo mismo que le hizo anoche y él se va a dejar llevar, si su mente no lo recuerda su cuerpo sí que lo hará con un leve incentivo.

**Continuara**

**jajajajaja ke fiestecita, creeo ke los unicos ke salieron bien librados fueron el culpable osea kakashi, sasuke,sakura, ayame jajajajaa la vdd kakashi se pasa, lo ke provocan sus travesuras XD**

**spero este cap les haya gustado tanto como a mi n_n**

**DISFRUTEN LA FIESTA DE DIA ULTIMO! **

**SI SE PORTAN MAL ME INVITAN XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RESVIES**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. Me gustas

**Me gustas**

Tsunade está sentada tras su escritorio, teniendo sus codos apoyados en este y sus manos entrelazadas, donde recarga su barbilla y mira con seriedad a Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kaoru e Itachi que están de pie frente al escritorio.

- Esa será su misión. Pueden retirarse. –dice seria la quinta.

- _Qué alivio. Temí que me habría mandado a llamar porque se había enterado que le robe su sake hace una semana. –_Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado. –En media hora nos vemos en la entrada de la aldea. –les dice aflojerado para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- ¡Nos vemos! –Itachi sonríe levemente para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- ¡Vendita suerte la mía! –exclama indignada Kaoru mientras sale de la oficina. –No sé porque de todos los ninjas que hay en la aldea tenían que mandar a la comadreja a nuestra misión. –dice indignada, mientras sale.

- No te quejes, al menos no vives con él. –dice con fastidio Sasuke siguiéndola.

- _O no lo tienes como cuñado. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez saliendo atrás de su novio.

Naruto los siguió, yendo atrás de ellos haciendo que Tsunade alce ambas cejas mirando al rubio salir.

- _¿Se habrá enfermado? Desde que entro a la oficina ha andado muy tranquilo, para alguien tan revoltoso como él no es normal. –_la rubia se rasca la nuca extrañada.

* * *

><p>- Los veo en media hora. –dice el rubio alzando su mano derecha y doblando la esquina.<p>

Sasuke y Sakura alzan ambas cejas y Kaoru frunce el seño sintiéndose preocupada.

- Lleva así toda una semana. Algo malo le debe estar pasando a Naru-chan, pero no sé que es, cuando le pregunto dice que no es nada… ¿no saben algo? –Kaoru mira a los otros dos.

- Si dice que no le pasa nada entonces no le pasa nada. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible nee-san? –Kaoru la mira indignada. –Se supone ustedes dos son sus mejores amigos desde la infancia y les vale lo que le pase al pobre de Naru-chan… tal vez es algo grave y ustedes como si nada.

- Que seamos sus amigos no significa que debamos saber las cosas que él no quiere decir. –dice cortante Sakura.

- Naruto habla hasta por los codos, cuando él necesite hablar de lo que le pasa lo hará. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y Kaoru frunce más su seño. –Te veo en media hora. –Sasuke voltea hacia Sakura y le sonríe, para después darle un pequeño y corto beso en los labios y doblar la otra esquina.

- No me creo que no estén nada preocupados por Naru-chan, el pobre ha estado mas callado que tu y es mucho decir, en él no es normal. Seguro algo lo acongoja. –dice con reproche, mirando a Sakura.

- Deja de ser tan entrometida… incluso Naruto tiene cosas que no quiere andar gritando a los cuatro vientos. –dice indiferente, siguiendo su camino.

- No soy entrometida, solo me preocupo por mi amigo. –murmura indignada, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

* * *

><p>En un campo de entrenamiento esta Ayame sentada en la pose de loto, sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un árbol. La chica está cociendo una especie de muñeco de trapo que extrañamente se parece a Neji, de hecho casi lo termine, solo le faltan algunos toques.<p>

Frente a ella se oye un "puff", apareciendo una nube de humo que al dispersarse se deja ver a Itachi.

- Oye no podre entrenar contigo por un par de días. Saldré de misión.

- Okey. –dice sin mucho interés, ni siquiera lo miro, sigue concentrada en terminarle la boca a su muñeco, incluso tiene la lengua de fuera por un lado ante lo concentrada que esta.

- ¿Qué haces? –Itachi se pone en cuclillas curioso por ver lo que cose. –espera… ¿tú sabes usar hilo y aguja para hacer manualidades? –pregunta más sorprendido por eso que por darse cuenta que lo que está haciendo es un monito que le resulta familiar la forma que está tomando.

- Ritsuka-nii me enseño. –dice muy concentrada en su muñeco. –Y hago un muñeco…

- Eso ya lo note… aunque ahora que lo pienso se parece a alguien.

- Es un muñeco de Neji. –dice siendo rodeada por un aura brillante porque termino el último toque de su muñeco que lo puso frente a su rostro, mirándolo embobada. –Ya lo termine, mira.

Itachi se muerde la lengua por saber eso, pero cuando ella voltea al muñeco no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, es que ver ese muñeco que parece un Neji en chibi y que además tiene como ojos botones color perla, nariz de punto hecha con hilo y solo una línea de boca también hecha con hilo negro, enserio que fue muy gracioso a sus ojos.

- Eres buena para esto… haber si me haces uno de Sasuke. –dice divertido cuando logro controlar su carcajada.

- Si quieres que haga uno te lo cobro. –Ayame asintió dándose la razón a si misma e Itachi entrecierra los ojos.

- Maldita interesada. Me lo deberías dar gratis porque somos amigos.

- Si hiciera cosas gratis por los que se dicen amigos míos ya estaría en banca rota. –Ayame se encoge de hombros con indiferencia e Itachi entrecierra más los ojos.

- Dejando eso de lado… ¿para qué haces un muñeco de Neji? ¿Acaso quieres usarlo mientras te masturbas cuando Neji se te esconde? –pregunta burlón.

- No necesito masturbarme, Neji jamás logra esconderse en donde no lo halle. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro e Itachi niega divertido. –Y lo hice porque, veras… —la expresión de Ayame se volvió sombría. –… este no es solo un muñeco normal. –dice de forma misteriosa, volteando a ambos lados como si buscara que no hay nadie cerca que los pueda oír.

- ¿No? –Itachi alza ambas cejas curioso.

- No. Es un muñeco de vudú.

Itachi mira a todos lados curioso, buscando la razón por la que cuando Ayame dijo eso se haya oscurecido y haya caído un relámpago atrás de ella, pero al no ver nada raro se encogió de hombros y poso nuevamente su mirada en Ayame que tiene expresión de bruja maligna.

- Con que un muñeco de vudú. –dice sin mucho interés. – ¿Y funciona?

- Claro que funciona. Yo misma lo hice. –dice indignada.

- ¿Ya has hecho otros antes? –Ayame niega e Itachi entrecierra la mirada. – ¿Quien te enseño a hacerlos?

- Aprendí en este libro que compre. –de quien sabe donde Ayame saca el mentado libro e Itachi observa que es un libro negro con dibujos raros y dice "brujería"

- Mmm… ¿y porque haces un muñeco de vudú de Neji?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Si, lo es pero quiero que me lo expliques para que me dé más gracia. –Itachi le sonríe como niño bueno y Ayame asintió entendiendo el punto.

- Quiero que Neji haga cosas melosas conmigo por iniciativa propia en público. –una sonrisa bobalicona adorno su rostro e Itachi soltó la carcajada al imaginarse a Neji hacer cosas ridículas en medio de la aldea, por culpa del control del dichoso vudú. –Vamos a probarlo. –Ayame sonríe traviesa e Itachi muestra interés, si funciona será divertido, sino funciona también, se reirá de la desgracia de Ayame. –Solo agregamos el toque final. –de entre sus ropas Ayame saco un mechón de cabello de Neji y se lo puso en la cabeza al muñeco.

Itachi en verdad no quiere ni intentar imaginarse cómo demonios está loca consiguió un mechón del cabello de Neji.

Ayame coloco el muñeco en el suelo y movió sus piernas como si estuviera corriendo, acercándolo a ella.

- ¿Qué se supone que intentas?

- Hacer que venga corriendo a mí. –informa maravillada e Itachi se mordió la lengua para no soltar la carcajada.

- Ya no debe tardar.

Ayame espera ansiosa a Neji, pasan cinco minutos y nada.

- Am… me gustaría esperar a que llegue Neji, pero tengo prisa. –Itachi se muerde con más fuerza su lengua para no soltar la carcajada, y la está mirando como la estúpida que es. – ¿Algún consejo? Iré de misión con Kaoru.

- Ahora que lo mencionas creo que ya es tiempo de que le informes que te gusta. –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa e Itachi hace una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

- Un poco, pero ese no es el punto. –Ayame se encoge de hombros e Itachi entrecierra su mirada. –Pienso que deberías dejarle en claro que te atrae, no digo que le digas que la amas, pero es necesario que sepa que ella te atrae físicamente.

- Si le digo eso seguro piensa que estoy bromeando y me dará una patada en los huevos. –Itachi roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Pues ingéniatelas para que no crea que no es una broma. –Ayame se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. –Itachi entrecierra más la mirada.

- No es difícil, tú lo haces difícil. Si no le dejas claro que te atrae ella no se fijara en ti de la manera que quieres. Que ella sepa que le gustas marca la diferencia de verte como hombre a verte como amigo, cuando empiece a confiar en ti… te pongo mi ejemplo, yo desde el principio le hice ver a Neji que me atrae, por eso él nunca me pudo ver como amiga… se hombre y haya la forma de dejarle en claro que te atrae. –dice con firmeza.

- Hmn. –Itachi se pone de pie y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Seguro Neji está lejos, por eso tarda en venir a mí. –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa.

* * *

><p>Se ve a los seis ninjas de Konoha saltando por las ramas de los arboles, con Pakkun yendo a la cabecilla, siendo seguido por Kakashi y los demás van atrás.<p>

- Kakashi los ladrones tomaron diferentes rumbos. –informa Pakkun, deteniéndose en la siguiente rama que salto por lo que los demás lo imitaron en las ramas de atrás. –Se fueron por tres rumbos diferentes. –informa volteándolo a ver.

- Bien. Nos dividiremos en tres equipos de dos para atraparlos. –dice serio. –Sasuke iras con Naruto.

- Si. –dice con fastidio el pelinegro y para extrañeza de todos el rubio no replico o salió con algún comentario estúpido, solo asintió haciendo que Kakashi alce mas sus cejas al verlo que sigue raro, pero sabía que no es el momento para pensar en eso. –Kaoru iras con Itachi.

- Pido cambio. Póngame con Naru-chan. –exige berrinchuda e Itachi frunce el seño.

- Los equipos se quedaran así. –dice serio Kakashi y Kaoru bufo. –Sakura iremos juntos. –la peli-rosa asintió.

Sasuke bufo molesto porque no le toco con su peli-rosa pero sabe que siendo Kakashi el líder aunque replique los dejara como están, lo que sea de cada quien cuando el bastardo de toma enserio las cosas sabe lo que hace.

- Pakkun dinos por donde se fueron. –ordena mirando al perro.

* * *

><p>Se ven a Kaoru e Itachi corriendo por el bosque a una velocidad impresionante, para alcanzar pronto a los criminales.<p>

- _Estamos solos… podría decírselo… tks, no es el momento. Primero a atrapar a esos malditos criminales. –_Itachi quien tiene el sharingan en sus ojos para que alguna trampa no los sorprenda, corre yendo a la cabecilla.

- _Estúpido Kakashi-sensei, seguro solo me puso con el ojeroso para fastidiarme. –_Kaoru tiene dos venas hinchadas en la frente y un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

* * *

><p>Saltando por los arboles a la par se ve ir a Sasuke y Naruto, el primero trayendo su sharingan activado para no ser sorprendidos en alguna trampa.<p>

- Sasuke.

Sasuke mira de reojo al rubio notándolo con la mirada agachada.

- Hmn. – "responde" para darle a entender que tiene su atención.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si tú le quitas la virginidad a Sakura-chan y no lo recuerdas?

Sasuke casi resbala de la rama que había saltado ante esa pregunta que sinceramente no se esperaba.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –dice molesto. – para empezar sería imposible que yo olvide como fue que le quite la virginidad a Sakura.

- Hare como que no oí lo último. –al rubio se le sombrea la frente de negro, aun le es difícil de asimilar que su primer amor perdió la virginidad con su mejor amigo. –Cambiare la pregunta… ¿Qué harías si le quietaras la virginidad a Sakura-chan, la cual no amas y no recuerdas como fue?

Sasuke alza mas sus cejas, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que su amigo desvirgo a alguien y no recuerda como. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlos como un mendigo idiota.

- Si quieres decir algo dilo, porque no te responderé esa pregunta sencillamente porque no me imagino no sintiendo nada por Sakura, menos no recordando algo como eso. –dice indiferente y el rubio aprieta los puños, intentando armarse de valor.

- En la fiesta… no sé cómo paso pero termine haciéndolo con Hinata-chan… fue la primera vez de ambos y no recuerdo como paso. –dice algo cohibido y mostrándose culpable, en cuanto Sasuke se sorprendió al saber a quién desvirgo el rubio.

- Seguro la Hyuga te violo. Algo le echo a tu bebida, la verdad me sorprende la veía muy modosita, pero veo que es aventada y como te trae ganas desde mocosos pues…

- No creo que Hinata-chan haya hecho eso. –el rubio lo mira incrédulo por como su amigo es tan mamón como para si quiera pensar eso. – ¡Espera! ¿Dices que le gusto a Hinata-chan desde niños? –pregunta sorprendido y sonrojándose más cuando cayó en cuenta de eso.

- ¿Enserio no te das cuenta? Es muy obvia, solo piénsale; siempre se sonroja contigo… aunque con lo pendejo que eres es justificable que haya recurrido a violarte para tener un poco de ti dobe. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros restándole importancia. –La Hyuga aparte de malos gustos salió muy desesperada. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- Saber que ella siente algo por mí desde niños me hace sentir mas patán. –el rubio se revuelve el cabello desesperado, mostrándose frustrado en la mirada e intentando ignorar el último comentario de su por desgracia único mejor mal amigo. –Y te digo que no creo que Hinata-chan haya hecho eso. Ella no es así…

- Dobe si eres tan zopenco como para no darte cuenta cuando a alguien le gustas desde hace años, no eres el indicado para asegurar algo así. –Sasuke roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Puede que no me dé cuenta de muchas cosas, pero estoy seguro en que Hinata-chan no haría algo así, Hinata-chan no es así… para una mujer su primera vez es muy importante, es valiosa porque nunca olvidaran al hombre con el que estuvieron, lo sé porque yo como hombre jamás olvidare a la primer mujer con la que estuve. –dice serio y Sasuke se sorprendió porque él haya dicho palabras tan profundas y verdaderas. –Se que ella no querría que su primera vez fuera así, menos si yo le he gustado desde hace años. –dice con seguridad. –Ahora que se que a ella le gusto me hace sentir más bastardo. Hinata-chan es una mujer noble y admirable. Se merece haber tenido su primera vez con alguien que la ame, o por lo menos con alguien que recuerde como fue, que tenga la seguridad que fue tierno con ella y que la hizo disfrutar.

- Pero lo hecho, hecho esta dobe… no hay nada que remediar. Solo queda disculparte y que te sigas sintiendo como el pendejo que eres por el resto de tu vida.

- Teme cuando te vuelva a pedir un consejo o ayuda, por favor golpéame hasta quedar inconsciente por cometer nuevamente tamaña idiotez… me siento peor con tus consejos –Naruto entrecierra la mirada hacia él y Sasuke lo mira indignado, él que todavía pierde su tiempo oyéndolo y estele responde eso.

* * *

><p>Mientras corren Kaoru sigue gruñendo y murmurando cosas haciendo que Itachi aunque no distinga lo que murmura, pueda oír los gruñidos que da cada dos por tres razón por la que comienza a molestarse.<p>

- Ya supéralo mocosa, no pudiste ir con Naruto. –dice mostrándose burlón, ocultando lo molesto que esta.

- Si. Que lastima que no pude ir con Naru-chan ya que al menos él no piensa que soy asquerosa. –dice con reproche y rencor.

Itachi ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa por lo dicho y en la forma que lo dijo, pero por ir delante de la pelinegra esta no lo noto.

- _Ese estúpido comentario que dije sin pensar no lo va a olvidar nunca… a ver si aprendo a mantener mi bocota cerrada.—_a Itachi se le sombrea la frente de negro. –_¿Cómo si en verdad pensara que es asquerosa? Niña boba, si supiera lo que sentí solo con ese accidentado beso. –_una pequeña sonrisa adorna el rostro del pelinegro, pero se borro y dejo de correr de pronto haciendo que Kaoru que estaba lista para su insulto o lo que sea que diga frene de golpe, salvándose solo por un par de centímetros de chocar contra él.

- ¡¿Por qué te detienes de pronto?! –exclama furiosa.

Itachi voltea a ella sobre su hombro y coloca su dedo índice sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio.

- Se han dado cuenta que los seguimos y se han detenido algunos metros adelante… tal parece que planean esperarnos para atacarnos. Han de ver sentido que somos dos y pensaron que la tendrán fácil. –le informa quedito, pero lo suficiente alto para que ella lo oiga.

- Subestimar a los demás es el inicio de la derrota. –Kaoru golpea sus puños entre si y sonríe impaciente.

- Sabias palabras. –Itachi el sonríe levemente.

Kaoru se sorprendió porque él le diga eso y no se mofe con ella usando esas palabras en su contra, y no solo eso, le sonrío, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al verle sonreírle así e Itachi al ver que se sonrojo no pudo evitar que su ego se le suba, al menos provoca eso en ella.

- Así que recuerda bien eso que acabas de decir. –dice con seriedad regresando su vista al frente. –Son dos, puedo sentir su chakra… ¡Vamos! –Itachi comienza a correr hacia ellos.

- ¿Quién lo nombro el líder? –dice para sí misma mostrándose indignada mientras lo sigue. –Esa comadreja solo se quiere lucir…. No dejare que solo él se luzca. –dice decidida.

* * *

><p>Se ven a dos hombres de pie. Uno de ellos es de gran tamaño y gran musculatura, al grado de verse exagerada. Su tono de pie es moreno y sus ojos son pequeños de color marrón. Sus facciones son toscas y varoniles, poco atractivas. Viste un pantalón holgado de color verde seco y una playera de tirantes que le queda ceñida de color gris; sandalias ninjas color azul y su estuche de armas lo lleva amarrado en su pierna izquierda.<p>

El otro es más pequeño, apenas y le llega a mediación del pecho a su compañero. Sus facciones son masculinas, pero afinadas, incluso apuestas. Sus ojos son grandes de color marrón y su piel también es de un tono moreno. Las sandalias ninja que usa son de color rojo, el pantalón que trae puesto es ceñido de color blanco y su playera es de color negra, con mangas cortas y se le ciñe al cuerpo. Tiene músculos marcados pero sin verse exagerado, además su cuerpo es delgado.

- Ya están aquí aniki. –dice el grandote, sonriendo de forma socarrona.

- Su chakra es débil, seguro acabaremos con ellos rápido y nos podremos reunir pronto con los demás donde habíamos acordado. –el más pequeño muestra una sonrisa sádica.

Saltando desde uno de los arboles de ahí, cae de pie frente a ellos y sobre el suelo Itachi quien tiene sus ojos cerrados, los cuales abre a los pocos segundos causando la sorpresa de esos dos.

- Es… es un Uchiha. –dice el más pequeño mostrándose algo asustado, pensó que solo eran dos simples y débiles ninjas los que los seguían debido a que sentían chakras pequeño, pero con el simple hecho de saber que es un Uchiha de Konoha siendo que solo hay dos de ellos vivos de los cuales se ha oído son muy fuertes hizo que lamentara haberlos esperado y no huir.

Itachi sonríe de forma torcida, adora causar ese miedo en sus enemigos, pero su sonrisa se le borro cuando Kaoru paso alado de él a una velocidad impresionante haciendo que su ropa y cabello se ondeen debido a la ventisca de aire que su rapidez provoco, ya para cuando se dio cuenta la pelinegra había golpeado al grandote de una patada larga mandándolo a volar varios metros, estrellándose contra arboles que fue derribando con su cuerpo.

Debido a lo sorprendido que estaba el grandote por ver a Itachi no pudo ni meter las manos ante esa poderosa patada.

- ¡Ryo! –el más pequeño mira hacia donde su hermano menor fue lanzado, para después posar su mirada furiosa hacia la pelinegra que está de pie frente a donde segundos antes estaba su hermano menor parado. –Pagaras eso zorra. –dice furioso.

- El grandote es mío. –Kaoru sonríe de forma socarrona y corre hacia donde lanzo al grandote.

- _Esa boba a quien busca impresionar yéndose con el más fuerte. –_Itachi parpadea incrédulo, pero al ver que el más pequeño esta por ir a seguir a Kaoru desapareció de donde estaba, reapareciendo enfrente de él, impidiéndole que siga y este lo miro sorprendido ante lo rápido que es. –No necesito mi sharingan para derrotarte. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia y cierra sus ojos, abriéndolos a los pocos segundos mostrando su pupila negra.

- _Maldito arrogante, pero me conviene que no use su sharingan, así tendré posibilidades de derrotarlo. –_el moreno se pone en posición de batalla, manteniéndose en guardia.

* * *

><p>Kaoru se detiene a un par de metro de donde está tirado Ryo quien comienza a ponerse de pie. Al ya ponerse de pie pasa su brazo derecho por su labios limpiándose la sangre que sale de este, ya que se le reventó debido a la fuerte patada que le dio la chica.<p>

- Pagaras lo que me has hecho zorra. –dice furioso para después hacer unos sellos rápidamente con sus manos.

La pelinegra se pone en guardia, estando alerta y esperando que realice su ataque para rápidamente esquivarlo de la forma necesario o bloquearlo, pero esos sellos que hizo el chico no los había visto en esa secuencia antes.

Cuando el hombre termino de hacerlos sellos el suelo comenzó a temblar, alzándose varios trozos de este. Kaoru pensó que se dispararían a ella, pero para su sorpresa se fueron sobre Ryo, amoldándose en su cuerpo, formando una especie de armadura en todo su cuerpo en incluso en su cara.

- Ahora veamos que tanto puedes hacer con mi maravillosa defensa… zorrita. –el hombre le sonríe altanero y extiende su mano rocosa hacia ella, moviendo su dedo índice en señal de que se acerque.

- No me subestimes. –Kaoru corre hacia él y antes de llegar salta, dando media voltereta con su pie derecho extendido para darle una patada, pero se sorprende cuando al golpearle la cara no le voltea el rostro ni tantito, y solo consiguió dolor en su pie.

Kaoru está por alejarse de él, pero el hombre sonríe de forma tétrica y toma en su gran mano el rostro de Kaoru, estampándola contra el suelo. Fue tan fuerte el impacto de su cabeza al chocar contra el suelo que la pelinegra se sintió algo mareada, ese grandote no solo tiene una increíble fuerza sino también una increíble defensa.

- Este fue el pie con el que me golpeaste antes ¿no? –el hombre pone su pie encima del pie de Kaoru con el que segundos antes lo había pateado, para después darle un fuerte pisotón sobre el tobillo, fue tan fuerte que se oyó el hueso tronar.

Ante el dolor Kaoru no pudo evitar gritar de forma desgarradora siendo acompañado por la risa sádica del hombre.

* * *

><p>Itachi esquiva con facilidad los golpes del enemigo, teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro, viendo como el tipo se frustra al no poderle encestarle ni un golpe, menos algún jutsu, como adora sacar de sus casillas a sus contrincantes, pero al oír el grito desgarrador de Kaoru dejo de moverse permitiendo que el chico le dé un golpe en la boca, tirándolo hacia atrás en el suelo.<p>

- Como adora mi pequeño hermano hacer sufrir al enemigo antes de acabarlo. Es como un niño jugando con su comida. –dice con burla, sonriendo de forma torcida hacia Itachi, mostrándose triunfante.

Itachi se sentó, teniendo su rostro levemente inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape la mitad del rostro. Su labio reventado sangra, por lo que se pasa su puño derecho sobre el labio, limpiándose la sangre.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y alzo su mirada haciendo que su contrincante borre su sonrisa, y tanto su expresión como su mirada mostraron terror, incluso su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil y comenzó a temblar, jamás había visto esa mirada en nadie, y con el sharingan en los ojos lo hace más aterrador.

- Si tu hermano le hizo algo, ten presente que yo le hare eso mismo multiplicado por cien. –dice de forma espeluznante, a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se convirtió en varios cuervos que emprendieron vuelo.

El hombre se dejo caer de rodillas completamente inmóvil, jamás sintió la muerte tan cerca.

* * *

><p>Kaoru se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior, es tanta la fuerza que ejerce al morderlo que lo está haciendo sangrar, pero no le dará el gusto a ese tipo de que la vuelva a oír gritar, mientras Ryo sin contemplación sigue dándole fuertes pisotones en el mismo pie y en el mismo lugar, uno tras otro.<p>

Lo admite, tuvo la culpa por confiarse, por subestimarlo y por intentar lucirse, pero aunque tenga la culpa no le va dar gusto a ese bastardo de oírla gritar o suplicar.

- **¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! **

Nada más se escucho decir eso viniendo de una voz masculina y varonil muy conocida por la pelinegra y una gran bola de fuego se estampo con el cuerpo del grandote, haciéndolo caer un par de metros hacia atrás.

Kaoru ensancha levemente los ojos, mostrándose sorprendida. Justo en ese momento un par de pies se colocan a su lado haciendo que alce la mirada, no le pudo ver el rostro debido a que la luz del sol se lo impide, pero no necesita verle el rostro para saber quién es.

- Itachi. –lo llama en un suave susurro.

- ¿Estás bien? –su voz se oyó algo sombría y Kaoru solo pudo asentir. –No, no lo estas. –su voz sonó furiosa y Kaoru no entendió la razón de su furia.

Itachi camino hacia donde esta Ryo que comienza a ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, ese jutsu no lo lastimo, pero logro romper su armadura en la cara y en el pecho. Pero para cuando se da cuenta es tomado de las solapas, jaloneado hacia abajo para que su rostro quede a la altura de Itachi. El toparse con esos ojos le hizo mostrar terror en la mirada, se sintió pequeño e indefenso.

Itachi acerca su rostro, colocándolo alado del de él, dejando sus labios cerca de su oído.

- Lo que le hiciste a ella serán como cosquillas en comparación a lo que te hare yo. –susurra tétrico y el hombre ensancha los ojos aterrado.

El pelinegro aleja su rostro, haciéndolo hacia atrás agarrando impulso, para después golpear con su frente la frente de Ryo que ya sin en escudo en su cara le hizo sangra, incluso lo hizo caer sentado hacia atrás.

Itachi le tomo su pie, el derecho exactamente que fue el mismo que él le lastimo a Kaoru, para después alzarlo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y tomándole la planta del pie se lo giro quebrándoselo haciendo que Ryo gima del dolor.

Kaoru miran impresionada, como el grandote ni se mueve, se quedo inmóvil ante la sola presencia de Itachi, e incluso pudo identificar miedo en él.

Itachi lo volvió a tomar de las solapas haciendo que la mirada de Ryo se tope con la de él, y entonces utilizo el tsukuyomi en él, haciéndole sufrir ese dolor que le provoco una y otra vez.

El hombre comenzó a gritar adolorido, teniendo la mirada perdida y suplicando que se detenga hasta quedar desmayado.

Itachi lo miro con desprecio, para después desaparecer el sharingan de sus ojos y voltear hacia Kaoru, mostrándole una mirada tranquila, viendo como ella se muestra sorprendida.

- Iré por el otro para amarrarlos y decirle a senpai donde los capturamos para que vengan por ellos. –le informa tranquilo y Kaoru asintió, aun estando incrédula por lo que acaba de pasar. – ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola por unos momentos?

Kaoru frunció el seño, él no se está mostrando burlón, pero le molesta sentir su corazón alocarse por el pensamiento de que él muestre preocupación hacia ella.

- Estaré bien. –dice de forma berrinchuda, volteando su rostro a un lado para que él no vea su sonrojo.

Itachi solo asintió y corrió hacia donde había dejado al otro criminal, esperando que no haya escapado, aunque sí lo hizo no tardara mucho en volverlo a detener.

- _No sé cuánto le durara su faceta de madurez, pero estoy segura que pronto terminara mofándose de mí porque él venció con facilidad el tipo que casi me vence por confiada. –_Kaoru frunce el seño mirando por donde el Uchiha se fue.

* * *

><p>Itachi camina tranquilamente cargando a Kaoru en su espalda, sosteniéndole las piernas con sus manos y ella rodea el cuello con sus brazos.<p>

La pelinegra tiene expresión de malas pulgas, no solo ese bastardo venció solo a los dos criminales sino que se vio obligada a aceptar que la lleve cargada ya que su pie está quebrado, ese tipo casi se lo hace papilla, si el solo hecho de llevarlo así colgando le duele hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

- ¿Te duele? –Itachi mira hacia atrás de reojo.

- Claro que me duele. Si quieres cuando me recupere te hago lo mismo para que veas lo mucho que duele. –dice entre dientes.

- Deja de estar a la defensiva no pienso burlarme de ti… de hecho no sé si te has dado cuenta pero hace tiempo que ya no busco molestarte o insultarte.

- _Ahora que lo pienso es verdad. –_Kaoru ensancha los ojos sorprendida recordando que ya lleva tiempo sin molestarla, incluso en esta misión no la ha insultado ni un poco mucho menos le ha dicho enana. – ¿Por qué? –pregunta mostrándose curiosa.

- ¿Por qué? –Itachi se muestra divertido. –Si te soy sincero solía molestarte porque era mi forma infantil de llamar tu atención. –Kaoru se sonroja y ensancha nuevamente los ojos, no esperaba oír eso.

- Hay mas formas de llamar la atención de alguien. –susurra para sí misma pero ante la cercanía Itachi logro oírla y sonrío divertido.

- Lo sé. –dice divertido.

- ¿Por qué querrías llamar mi atención? –pregunta quedito, pero él logro escucharla incluso noto la curiosidad que empleo al preguntar.

- Porque aunque no lo creas me gustas.

Kaoru ensancha nuevamente los ojos, se sonrojo toda y sintió su corazón palpitar alocado, se esperaba todo menos eso, incluso le resulta difícil de creer, pero la forma en la que él dijo eso se oyo tan sincera.

- Soy como un mocoso, molesto a la niña que me gusta para llamar su atención. Es infantil, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora trato de cambiar eso porque busco gustarte también y sé que insultándote solo te alejare más. –Itachi aunque no lo demuestre está nervioso, su corazón palpita muy rápido, pero siente alivio por decirle eso a ella.

- Yo… —Kaoru no sabe qué decir, le cuesta creer eso, incluso piensa que está soñando o la cambiaron de dimensión, sin contar que está muy sonrojada, jamás alguien le había dicho algo así, no sabe cómo reaccionar, ni como sentirse.

- Si te confieso esto no es porque busque una respuesta de tu parte es solo porque quiero que lo sepas.

Kaoru es un manojo de nervios, no sabe qué hacer o que decir, él le dijo que no busca una respuesta pero el silencio que se instalo se ha hecho incomodo, necesita hablar o que pase algo.

- ¡Yo!

Ambos alzan la mirada viendo a Kakashi a unos metros de ellos alzando una mano, caminando tranquilamente hacia donde están ellos con Sakura siguiéndole los pasos.

Ambos suspiran profundamente, sintiéndose aliviados porque ellos estén ahí, el silencio se había hecho incomodo para ambos que están de lo más nerviosos. Kaoru intentando ocultar su sonrojo oculto su cara en la espalda de Itachi, sabe que si ven su mirada pensaran que paso algo y estando Kakashi ahí no se acabaran con sus comentarios de doble sentido.

- Ya atrapamos al trió de criminales que perseguimos. –informe Kakashi despreocupado deteniéndose a unos pasos frente a ellos. –Naruto mando una rana diciendo que atraparon a los otros dos… ¿Cómo les fue?

- En un par de kilómetros deje amarrados a los dos criminales que seguimos. –informa tranquilo Itachi.

- ¿Qué le paso a Kaoru? –Kakashi mira sobre el hombro de Itachi a la pelinegra que sigue con su cara oculta en la espalda de él.

- Le quebraron el pie. –Itachi se muestra serio y Kakashi entrecierra la mirada, se siente algo raro en el ambiente.

- Seguro la tarada se confió. –dice con indiferencia Sakura.

Kaoru alza su rostro y le saca la lengua a Sakura en un gesto infantil y la peli-rosa roda los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

><p>Ayame está sentada en el mismo lugar con el muñeco de Neji en sus manos, la peli-plata mira el cielo que esta coloreado de anaranjado debido a que el atardecer está llegando a su fin.<p>

- Creo que mi muñeco de vudú no funciono. –un profundo suspiro de resignación sale de sus labios, se la paso toda la tarde ahí y nada que paso. –al menos quedo lindo mi muñeco. –posa el muñeco frente a su rostro y sonríe de forma socarrona.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaa ke bueno ke ayame no le funciono el vudu, ¿se imaginan a esa loka sabiendo vudu? eso seria el fin del mundo definitivamentejajajaja**

**ita ya dio un gran pasoooo jajajajaja veremos ke siguey a ver si avanza mas sta parejita**

**la vdd itachi se porto genial, admiro cada vez mas a mi compa**

**MUCHA GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BEESOS**

**KRISS**


	13. ¿Cuándo dejo de ser un juego?

**¿Cuándo dejo de ser un juego?**

Ritsuka y Ayame están de rodillas en el piso de la sala, estando cada uno frente al otro. El pelinegro enseña a la peli-plata la ceremonia del té, así que ahí los tienes a ambos hincados de lo más rectos.

La verdad Ayame no tiene nada que hacer así que acepto eso de que le enseñen la ceremonia de té, total, no está de más aprender cosas nuevas, además a Ritsuka lo pone eufórico enseñarles esa clase de cosas a sus hermanas adoptivas.

La puerta se abre haciendo que ambos con taza de té en manos volteen viendo a Sakura con expresión de indiferencia.

- ¡Bienvenida! –Ritsuka le dedica una amigable sonrisa, pero alza ambas cejas al ver que falta alguien. – ¿Y Kao-chan? –pregunta curioso, se supone que ambas se fueron de misión juntas con los demás.

- En el hospital. –responde indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros mientras se adentra.

- ¡¿En el hospital?! –exclama con expresión de circunstancia. – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Está al borde de la muerte? ¿Necesitan sangre? ¡Tomen la mía! –Ritsuka se descubre sus brazos y se los extienden para que le saquen toda la sangre que haga falta para salvar a su hermanita.

Ayame bebe tranquila su te mientras lo mira con algo de diversión y Sakura pone los ojos en blanco ante la exageración.

- Solo la hirieron en la misión por idiota. A lo mucho tiene un pie quebrado. –responde con fastidio, adentrándose más en el departamento, yendo hacia su habitación.

- ¡Kao-chan resiste, si es necesario onii-chan te dará su pierna para que te la peguen! –Ritsuka sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, yendo directo al hospital.

- ¿Se les lleva regalos a los heridos? –Ayame mira el techo pensativa cuando dejo de beber su te. –Ósea se les lleva regalos a alguien que quieres premiar por algo, ¿es normal que le lleves un regalo a un herido? Sería como premiarlo porque lo hirieron… ¡ummm…!—Ayame se soba la barbilla mostrándose pensativa mientras se pone de pie y camina hacia la salida para ir al hospital.

* * *

><p>Hace unos minutos Tsunade acaba de salir de la habitación donde esta Kaoru, la cual se encuentra sentada en la camilla de hospital, recargando su espalda en la pared. Su pie esta vendado, el tobillo se le había quebrado, pero la rubia le arreglo la fractura aun así se lo vendo y no podrá apoyar bien el pie por unos días. Y su frente esta vendada.<p>

- _Porque aunque no lo creas me gustas. —_las mejillas de la pelinegra se sonrojaron y su mirada está perdida al frente recordando lo que Itachi le dijo. –_Soy como un mocoso, molesto a la niña que me gusta para llamar su atención. Es infantil, lo sé, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora trato de cambiar eso porque busco gustarte también y sé que insultándote solo te alejare más… Si te confieso esto no es porque busque una respuesta de tu parte es solo porque quiero que lo sepas._ –Kaoru agita su cabeza estando aun más sonrojada. –_ Aunque haya dicho eso se me hace difícil de creerle que le guste. –_la pelinegra mas roja que un tomate mira sus dedos con los que juguetea viéndose tímida.

La puerta se abre sacándola de sus pensamientos y voltea viendo a Naruto entrar sonriéndole amigable, atrás de él va Kakashi. Inconscientemente busco con la mirada a Itachi no viéndolo, y eso la desilusiono.

- ¿Cómo estas Kao-chan? –pregunta amigable el rubio.

- Bien. –la pelinegra se rasca la nuca apenada.

- Tsunade-sama dijo que ya te puedes ir… se supone Sakura le dirá a Ritsuka para que venga a recogerte. –comenta despreocupado Kakashi.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y un manchón negro se adentra. Dicho manchón negro se acerco a Kakashi y lo tomo de las solapas.

- ¡Es tu culpa! –exclama furioso agitando al pobre peli-plata. – ¡Se supone que como líder de la misión debes cuidar a mi hermanita, pero no la cuidaste y por tu culpa mi Kao-chan esta así! –Ritsuka agita con más violencia a Kakashi que comienza a marearse.

Naruto y Kaoru les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y miran incrédulos a ese pelinegro ante su exageración.

- Rit-nii no es culpa de Kakashi-sensei, yo me confié… además no tengo nada grave, estoy bien. –la pelinegra sonríe de forma forzada intentando calmar al pelinegro.

- ¡Es un sensei irresponsable por no cuidar bien a tus alumnos, en especial a mis inocentes e indefensas hermanitas! –Ritsuka lo agita con más fuerza y Kakashi se está poniendo verde ante lo mareado.

- Kao-chan, vine a ver cómo estas –Ayame entra tranquilamente a la habitación llevando consigo unos panecillos que se come. –traje panecillos.

- Gracias. –Kaoru le sonríe amigable viendo como Ayame camina hacia Kaoru que extiende su mano para que se los entregue pero le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como esta se sienta en la silla y se sigue comiendo los panecillos. – ¿No trajiste esos panecillos para mí? –Kaoru entrecierra la mirada hacia ella al igual que el rubio.

- No, solo los traje para que me veas comer. Si te los doy seria como premiarte por haberte herido. –responde tranquila sin dejar de comer haciendo que rubio y pelinegra les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

De repente Ritsuka deja de agitar a Kakashi y lo suelta haciendo que el peli-plata caiga de lleno al suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Ritsuka corre hacia Kaoru y le da un abrazo estrangulador que pone azul a Kaoru donde no le entra aire a sus pulmoncitos. Naruto lo mira espantado y agita sus brazos en sus costados sin saber qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió es acercarse y alejarlo, pero Ritsuka le dio un cabezazo cuando restregó su mejilla con la de su hermana, dándole en la barbilla al rubio que cayó hacia atrás, pegándose en la nuca así que quedo en K.O. con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- ¡Mi linda Kao-chan, no mueras! –exclama dramático y llorando a moco suelto.

- Si la sigues apretando pronto lo hará. –comenta tranquila Ayame dándole otra mordida a su panecillo.

- ¡Te lo suplico, solo resiste que tu onii-chan esta aquí! –exclama apretando mas el abrazo.

- ¡Veo todo negro, por favor llévenme a la luz! –dice Kaoru pasando de azul a morado.

- No te preocupes, si Ritsuka-nii sigue apretándote así pronto veras la luz. –comenta tranquila Ayame para después darle otra mordida a su pan.

Ritsuka deja de abrazar a su hermanita, tomándola de los hombros para separarla de él y pone expresión de horro al verla con los ojos en forma de cruz y alma saliéndosele de la boca.

- ¡Nooo…! –grita aterrado. – ¡Torito! –grita dramático, mirando el techo dejando ver como las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y moco escurre de su nariz mientras abraza a Kaoru atrayéndola a su pecho.

Ayame coloca los panecillos en sus piernas y le aplaude a Ritsuka, es uno de las mejores interpretaciones de la película "ustedes los ricos" que ha visto.

* * *

><p>Es una noche tranquila en Konoha donde la luna llena brilla en todo su esplendor; los perros ladran, los gatos maúllan sobre los tejados, hay borrachos desafinados en las calles caminando torpemente y tratando de no estampar su rostro en el pavimento; uno que otro borracho saliendo volando de las cantinas a causa de otro que lo golpeo; Tsunade sentada tras su escritorio, dormida sobre los papeles que debía firmar, babeándolos todos; Kakashi leyendo su icha icha por no se cuanta vez; Jiraiya leyendo resvistas pornográficas, según él como información para su nuevo icha icha; Naruto roncando bien estiradito sobre su cama soñando que se atasca de rameen; Sakura y Sasuke andan por ahí haciendo cositas sucias; Ritsuka soñando que salva a sus hermanitas de todos los pervertidos, sonríe triunfante entre sueños al ver en ellos a él derrotando a Ucchiha Sasuke que yace en el suelo con los ojos en forma de cruz y desangrándose, Sakura, Kaoru—<em>en silla de ruedas—<em>y Ayame lo miran con profunda admiración, llorando conmovidas; Gai esta durmiendo sobre su camita, usando mascarilla de aguacate para embellecer mas, aunque pienso que no le ha funcionado por tanto que la use; Ayame sonríe bobalicona porque está soñando que Neji le suplica ser su esclavo sexual; Neji sonríe triunfante al soñar que por primera vez en la vida logro burlarse y fregarse a Kakashi, Itachi y Sasuke; Kaoru sueña que logro hacer una gran galleta de chispas de chocolate, es tan grande que compite con el tamaño de la torre Hokage y ella se la comerá solita.

En la habitación perteneciente a Sakura, donde dicha dueña no está, nada más se ve a Ayame y Kaoru completamente dormidas en sus respectivos futones. En el marco de la ventana se ve una sombra masculina estando en cuclillas.

Siendo lo más silencioso el hombre coloca sus pies en el suelo y camina hacia donde está el futón donde se encuentra dormida Kaoru. Al llegar se pon en cuclillas, mirándole el rostro y sonríe levemente.

- _Es un alivio que no te hayan tenido que hospitalizar. –_el hombre estira su mano, acariciándole con los dedos los labios, para después inclinar su rostro, acercándolo más al de ella.

- Un beso ahora ¿y mañana qué? ¿la violas?

El hombre se queda congelado a milímetros de que sus labios toquen los de la chica mirando de reojo hacia atrás a Ayame que está sentada en el futon mirándolo con burla.

- Avísame por lo menos para no estar aquí… Itachi –una sonrisa socarrona adorna sus labios.

- Si tan solo hubieras mantenido el pico cerrado unos segundos más. –dice exasperado, y poniéndose de pie, ambos hablan en susurros para no despertar a Kaoru. — Algún día me vengare. –Itachi entrecierra su mirada y Ayame le saca la lengua burlona. –Mañana, en el entrenamiento, lo hare pesadísimo. –le dice burlón y Ayame ríe entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Es una linda mañana en Konoha. Uchiha Itachi sale de su departamento listo para ir a entrenar. Pero nada mas camino unos dos metros cuando se detiene al ver a Kaoru de pie frente a él teniendo su rostro inclinado hacia abajo.<p>

Itachi baja la mirada hacia su pie notando como no lo apoya y aun no trae vendado. Su seño se frunció al ver como esa descuidada ya anda caminando siendo que aun no puede apoyar el pie.

- Oye deberías estar en casa descansan…

Itachi no termina su frase ya que Kaoru le extiende un obento envuelto con un pañuelo color vino. Itachi mira el bento y luego mira a Kaoru que sigue con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro, pero puede notar lo rojo de sus orejas cosa que lo hizo mostrarse enternecido.

- ¿Para mí? –pregunta apuntándose a sí mismo y Kaoru asintió sin alzar el rostro.

- ¡Es mi forma de pagarte el que me hayas ayudado en la misión, así que no tomes ideas equivocadas! –exclama alterada cuando él tomo el almuerzo, aun así se noto lo avergonzada que esta. – ¡Ni se te ocurra…! –Kaoru no termina la frase y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando de un rápido movimiento Itachi con sus dedos le alzo el rostro y se pone más roca al toparse con el rostro de él muy cerca del de ella.

- Un lindo detalle… gracias. –Itachi le sonríe ampliamente haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

Kaoru casi echa humo por las orejas por lo que aleja su rostro rápidamente del de él y da media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse saltando en una sola pata viéndose algo graciosa.

Itachi no pudo evitar que flote una sueva risa divertida mientras se endereza.

- _Es tan mona. –_Itachi niega divertido y sigue su camino.

* * *

><p>Ayame se deja caer al suelo acostada completamente agotada, está sucia, sudorosa y tienen varios golpes y heridas superficiales en el cuerpo, Itachi no amenazo en vano, la verdad hizo monstruoso el entrenamiento.<p>

Itachi se sienta a su lado, él también se ve sucio tiene algunos golpes y heridas superficiales, está cansado al igual que la peli-plata, aunque en heridas o golpes ella tiene más.

Itachi toma el obento que dejo a su lado y lo abre haciendo que Ayame mire de reojo, alzando ambas cejas al reconocer la envoltura, vio a Kaoru salir con ese obento del departamento.

- Veo que has avanzado. –comenta aburrida regresando su mirada al cielo, entreteniéndose con las nubes.

- Fue buena idea lo de decirle que me gusta… ahora veo que por lo menos la pongo nerviosa así que no le debo ser indiferente. Al menos le atraigo. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia, mirando el obento la verdad se ve delicioso.

- Kaoru cocina muy bien… ¿me darás? –Ayame lo mira de reojo.

- No. Es mi obento, si tienes hambre ve y cómprate algo de comer o regresa a casa para que Ritsuka te alimente. –Itachi la mira con burla.

- Envidioso. –Ayame infla los mofles haciendo un infantil puchero e Itachi sonríe socarrón, a nadie le dará ese almuerzo que Kaoru preparo para él.

- ¿Por qué viniste a aquí? –Itachi pone su vista al frente mientras lleva un rollo de huevo a su boca y Ayame alza una ceja ante la pregunta.

- Porque aquí entrenamos. –responde con obviedad e Itachi niega.

- Hablo de la aldea. Tengo entendido que nunca estuviste en un solo lugar, menos trabajabas para una aldea. Eres alguien nómada que solo hace trabajos para su beneficio, así que supongo que estas aquí por algo que quieres, ¿qué es?

- Ya lo dije. Estoy aquí siguiendo a mi amorsote. –responde sonriendo bobalicona.

- Oh… debo suponer que Neji ha atrapado tu corazón que ya olvidaste tu motivo inicial de venir aquí. –comenta con indiferencia.

- Neji es mi único motivo. –responde tranquila.

- _ Es tan buena para mentir. Si mi instinto no me advirtiera me lo creería. –_Itachi sonríe levemente. –Bueno… supongo tienes razón, después de todo se te ve muy bien aquí, pareces disfrutar pertenecer a una aldea, la tranquilidad que hay en esta y comienza a parecer que en verdad te gusta estar aquí… con Neji.

- _Había notado eso y no me agrada… es hora de tomar por lo que vine e irme de este lugar para seguir con mi vida –_Ayame frunce el seño y se pone de pie.

- ¿Te vas? –Itchi la mira curioso al ver que comienza a caminar.

- Tengo que ir a ver a mi puchunguito. Lo he tenido abandonado estos días. –Ayame lo voltea a ver y sonríe de forma socarrona haciendo que Itachi ría entre dientes.

* * *

><p>Neji está sentado estilo loto sobre una roca que está en un lago, tiene sus manos entrelazadas a la altura de su vientre y sus ojos están cerrados, dejando que el agua de la cascada caiga encima de él, empapándolo.<p>

- Vete de aquí loca. Estoy meditando. –ordena cortante y sin abrir los ojos.

Ayame está en la orilla del lago y sonríe divertida. Comienza a sacarse la ropa y sus armas hasta quedar completamente desnuda, para después caminar hacia el lago, usando chakra en sus pies para caminar por el agua.

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste? –Neji abre sus ojos mostrando furia, que desapareció al verla frente a él completamente desnuda, dejando que el agua de la cascada la empape.

Neji pasa su mirada por todo el cuerpo de ella, sonrojándose levemente y después la alza mirándole el rostro, viéndola sonreír de esa forma que no sabe si odia o lo excita.

- Toma un baño conmigo. –Ayame extiende su mano hacia él se inclina levemente su rostro a un lado ampliando su sonrisa.

- Tks. –Neji voltea su rostro a un costado para no verla, o sino terminara haciendo lo que quiere, como siempre.

La peli-plata ríe entre dientes y ella misma le toma la mano derecha, para después jalarlo hacia ella, haciendo a ambos caer sobre el lago, hundiéndose en el agua. Ambos sacan sus cabezas a la vez y pasan una mano por sus ojos quitando el agua.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa loca? –pregunta molesto pero se tensa cuando ella se acerca a él pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, pegando su cuerpo, haciendo que él sienta como sus senos chocan con su torso. –Solo lárgate. –ordena fulminándola con la mirada, pero ella lo ignora como siempre y une sus labios con los de él.

Neji gruñe furioso, es hombre y ella le atrae, tenerla desnuda frente a él, sintiendo sus senos en su torso y que además lo bese es todo lo que puede soportar. Frustrado lleva sus manos a los glúteos de ella, apretándolos y responde el fogoso beso que ella le da. Sabe como terminara esto, ellos dos haciéndolo otra vez, ahí mismo en el lago.

* * *

><p>Neji está en la orilla del lago completamente desnudo, exprimiendo su ropa para colocársela. Atrás de él esta Ayame colocándose la ropa interior. Hace unos minutos que terminaron de hacerlo dentro del lago.<p>

La peli-plata termino de colocarse su ropa interior y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia donde esta Neji, viendo como este le da la espalda y sigue exprimiendo su ropa.

Neji ensancha los ojos y baja la mirada viendo como una delicada y pequeña mano le atraviesa el vientre, lo que más le sorprende es que no le ha dolido, solo siente extraño además que la mano no está manchada desangre como debería estar después de atravesarle el vientre a alguien.

- ¿Ayame? –Neji mira de reojo hacia atrás en busca de una explicación pero sin moverse, sabe que si lo hace podría morir al instante, pero solo ve el cabello de ella al ser más baja que él además que inclino su cabeza hacia abajo, después sintió como ella pega su frente en su espalda.

El castaño frunció el seño, noto lo rara que esta desde que llego, la siente diferente.

- Mi kekkei genkai no es crear fuego de la nada sin necesidad de hacer sello. Mi kekkei genkai es este: atravesar las cosas o personas sin dañar algún tejido u órgano… la razón por la que puedo crear fuego sin necesidad de hacer sellos es porque mediante este kekkei genkai el líder de mi clan le implementa un orbe a su hijo cuando aun es un feto, ese orbe se va alimentando del chakra y alma de quien fue implementado cargándolo con su poder. Cuando va a nacer el sucesor al líder del clan es cuando se saca el orbe del líder y se le implanta a su hijo cuando es un feto, así que en mi interior tengo el orbe que se ha alimentado del chakra y alma de mis antecesores, haciéndome más fuerte, cada vez que se implanta el orbe en el siguiente sucesor este es más fuerte que el anterior dueño gracias al poder que se ha ido acumulando en el orbe. —Neji muestra sorpresa en sus ojos, no sabe porque le cuenta eso pero le sorprende saberlo. –Antes de mi todos los herederos a ser lideres nacieron siendo hombres, de hecho en mi clan no aceptan que una mujer sea líder, tiene que ser un hombre el dueño del orbe y el líder del clan, esa es la ley y así ha sido siempre. Antes de que naciera no se vio problema, igual siempre han nacido varones en mis antecesores, por esa razón se implanta el orbe desde que eres feto para que mientras el feto madura se vaya acostumbrando al orbe, si el feto muere es porque no es digno de dicho poder y se le saca el orbe matando a la madre por dar hijos débiles y así conseguir otra mujer y hacerla engendrar un heredero fuerte que aguante el poder del orbe… tal vez esa es la razón por la que nacían puros varones, tal vez las mujeres no soportaban el poder del orbe y terminaban muriendo, y solo los varones eran compatibles con él y eran los únicos que lograban nacer. –Neji frunce el seño, eso se le hace muy narcista y desagradable. –Yo fui la excepción, la primer mujer que soporto el poder del orbe y nació. Eso fue una indignación para el clan, ¿cómo una mujer va ser líder y va resguardar el arma más poderosa del clan?

La sola idea indignaba a todos, mi padre como líder fue un golpe duro para su ego el haber traído al mundo a una mujer, él debería tener un varón, él no debía tener una hija, las mujeres solo sirven para engendrar no para poseer ese poder… así que me iban a matar sin importar fuera una recién nacida, sacarme el orbe y matarme es su forma de enmendar el error cometido, y mi padre seria quien tuviera nuevamente el orbe en su interior hasta cuando engendre otro hijo con otra mujer ya que mi madre a su punto de vista era inservible por concebir una mujer y poner en vergüenza el nombre de mi padre. Mi madre al saber eso huyo conmigo, no permitiendo que me maten, ella solo quería salvarme a mí.

Pasó el tiempo y crecí, aun teniendo el orbe en mi interior. Siempre vivimos huyendo, nunca tuvimos un lugar fijo. Mi madre era una simple mujer, sin entrenamiento ninja, sin poder alguno y fue continuamente victima de ladrones y violadores en nuestros viajes. –Neji frunce el seño, no pensó que ella haya vivido eso. –Aun así se mantuvo fuerte en carácter para protegerme, siempre lo hizo, pero como entenderás el verla siempre me hizo desear ser fuerte, desde niña mi meta ha sido ser fuerte y tener dinero, cada vez más fuerte y nunca estoy satisfecha, siempre necesito mas y mas poder y dinero.

Me di cuenta que podría crear fuego esa vez que mi padre nos encontró, recuerdo tenía seis años. El mato a mi madre frente a mis ojos y me conto la razón por la que debía matarme, mirándome con desprecio, según él al menos debía saber la razón por la que moriré, entonces lo queme, todo, completo, su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas. –Neji frunce mas su seño, la forma en que lo dice no le gusto, lo dice como si estuviera disfrutando el recuerdo. –Supongo la furia del momento hizo que sacara ese poder. –Ayame se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Bueno… unos meses después vagando por ahí y matando a quien osaba a molestarme encontré a Tamaki. Me tomo como alumna al ver mis habilidades, comencé a vestirme de hombre al ver como él siendo uno obtenía con facilidad todo de las mujeres, como con físico y coquetería las tenía a sus pies, dándole todo. Además me servía para no ser vista por alguien de mi clan, ya que según quien fue mi padre me parecía mucho a él, eso fue a los siete años… cuando finalmente abandone a Tamaki porque simplemente él ya no podía hacerme más fuerte, regrese a donde reside mi clan y lo liquide todo, uno por uno, mujeres, niños hombres y ancianos, todos por igual, los queme a todos, uno a uno. –Neji pela los dientes, no le gusta la forma en que lo dice, como si lo disfrutara, mucho menos le gustaron sus acciones, por mucho que haya sufrido por culpa de ellos ella no debió tomarla con inocentes. –Como veras puchunguito… —Ayame se pone de puntitas haciendo que su rostro quede encima del hombro del castaño, dejando sus labios cerca de su oído, tensándolo al sentir su respiración ahí. – …mi única ambición es el poder y el dinero. No siento remordimientos por nadie, en pocas palabras no tengo corazón… —Neji ensancha sus ojos mostrando terror en ellos al sentir como la otra mano de ella se ha adentrado en su pecho y ha tomado su corazón, sin llegar a apretarlo, solo tocándolo. – ¿Tu me darías tu corazón para tener uno?... desde hace unos meses ambiciono un corazón también, pero es solo uno el que ambiciono y es el tuyo. –susurra en su oído para después lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, sus ojos que se han tornado rojos como el fuego muestran un brillo sádico.

- Tómalo. –el castaño relajo su expresión mostrándose tranquilo, si ella quiere su corazón que lo tome, igual ha sentido desde hace tiempo que ya no es suyo aunque aun no pueda asimilarlo o más bien no quiera asimilar que es de ella desde hace tiempo, ella ya lo había robado sin darse cuenta.

Ayame ensancha los ojos, mostrando sorpresa, no pensó que le diría eso. Su expresión se relajo y frunció el seño, soltó su corazón y saco sus manos de su cuerpo para después dar media vuelta y terminar de vestirse, dándole la espalda.

Neji la voltea a ver sobre su hombro, mostrándose serio. Observa cómo termina de vestirse y como segundos después la envuelve fuego que al disolverse ya no la deja ver.

- _¿Quién está más loco: ella o yo? –_Neji chasquea la lengua y comienza a vestirse, regresando su vista al frente.

* * *

><p>Sakura va caminando por las calles de la aldea y detiene su paso, frunciendo el seño, al siguiente segundo aparece una gran esfera de fuego que al disiparse dejo ver a Ayame. Sakura alza ambas cejas, no está con esa sonrisa burlona y mirada de mofa que suele tener siempre que se encuentra con ella.<p>

La peli-plata avanza algunos pasos y se detiene justo alado de Sakura, muy cerca y coloca su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de lado contrario donde esta ella.

- A la una de la mañana a diez kilómetros al norte fuera de la aldea… ve sola… es hora de tomar lo que me trajo a esta aldea. –susurra solo para que ella lo oiga y sin más sigue su camino.

Sakura voltea su rostro mirando seria por donde se fue.

- _No sé qué es eso que tomaras, pero es obvio que pelearas enserio conmigo. –_Sakura sonríe de forma torcida mostrando un brillo sádico en los ojos, hace tiempo ansiaba esto, más ahora que sabe que ella se ha hecho más fuerte y ella misma también.

* * *

><p>Ayame está de pie en medio del bosque, la luna da perfecta claridad en el lugar donde se encuentra. Sus ojos están cerrados y sus brazos están cruzados. Se oyen unos arbustos moverse y unos pasos acercándose. Sakura ha llegado y se ha colocado frente a ella.<p>

Ayame abre sus ojos mostrando como su cornea es roja como el fuego y la mirada esta puesta en Sakura.

- Vamos serios desde el principio. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida, cierra sus ojos y al abrirlo el Rin´negan se deja ver en ellos.

La peli-plata corre hacia Sakura con sus manos alzadas hacia abajo y sus manos abiertas, apareciendo en ellas un kunai que se deslizo desde sus ropas. Antes de llegar a ella lanzo los Kunai y Sakura salto hacia atrás esquivándolos, haciendo que ambos se claven en el suelo, donde segundos antes ella estaba parada.

De un ágil y rápido movimiento la peli-rosa desenfundo su espada y dio una voltereta hacia atrás en su mismo eje para con su espada atacar a Ayame que había aparecido atrás de ella. La peli-plata apenas y esquivo el ataque, provocando que el pico de la espada le rasgue la ropa, pero sin tocarle la piel.

Sakura rápidamente dio otro ataque con la espada, pero Ayame logro bloquearlo tomando con ambas manos el filo de la espada, de una forma que no le corte la piel.

La peli-rosa frunce el seño al sentir como Ayame está calentando el metal, por lo que suelta su espada y salta hacia atrás.

Ayame maniobro con la espada para tomar el mango y con la punta apuntando hacia Sakura la lanzo hacia ella y esta se enterró en el pecho a los pocos segundos una nube de humo la rodeo que al disiparse dejo ver la espada enterrada en un tronco.

Ayame pasa su pupila por todos lados buscando a la peli-rosa. Unas manos salen alado de donde están sus pies los cuales los toman y la jalan hacia abajo, enterrándola en el suelo, solo dejándole la cabeza afuera. Sakura sale del suelo justo enfrente de ella, pero frunce el seño al ver como Ayame desaparece en una nube de humo dejándole ver que tomo un clon.

Gracias al ren´negan Sakura noto como Ayame apareció atrás de ella, por lo que salta girando su cuerpo hacia ella pero ensancha los ojos al ver como ella dispara esferas de fuego de sus manos. No alcanza a esquivarlas, lo único que le queda hacer es cruzar sus brazos frente a su rostro dejando que las esferas de fuego choquen con estos, haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir como le queman.

Las esferas de fuego dejaron de lanzarse, y Sakura descubrió su cara, pero al instante sus ojos se ensanchan y escupe sangre, baja la mirada viendo como su propia espada está enterrada en su estomago, la peli-plata había aparecido frente de ella y se la había enterrado.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado en el marco de su ventana, mira la luna y tiene el seño fruncido.<p>

- _Sakura no ha llegado… hace horas que debió llegar. No quedamos de vernos pero no necesitamos hacerlo siempre viene a la misma hora… además… además tengo un extraño presentimiento. –_el pelinegro frunce el seño, llevando su mano al pecho, sintiendo como su corazón está más acelerado. –Tks… ire a buscarla. –el pelinegro salta por la ventana hacia el tejado de enfrente y así irse de tejado en tejado.

* * *

><p>Sakura se saca con brusquedad su espada haciéndola sacar más sangre de la boca y sacándole un gemido de dolor.<p>

- Vas muy enserio. –dice entre dientes furiosa, lanzándole su espada por lo que Ayame salta hacia atrás esquivándola, haciendo que se clave en el suelo.

La peli-plata frunce el seño al ver como Sakura posa una mano en su herida, empieza a emanar chakra verde y esta se va cerrando.

Ayame comienza a hacer unos sellos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante. Sakura al reconocerlos frunció el seño, y dejo de intentar cerrar la herida para después ponerse a hacer unos sellos a una velocidad aun más rápida que la peli-plata, es la ventaja que ella se atenga a que casi no haga sellos para sus técnicas, eso la hace más lenta al momento de hacer sellos.

- **¡Futon: Renkudan! –**Sakura inahala aire y luego la dispara con gran potencia de su boca al momento de hacerlo se presiono a sí misma el estomago para al momento de disparar el aire lo haga con más potencia.

Ayame no termino deshacer los sellos, apenas iba a hacer el ultimo cuando ese ataque la impacto de lleno, mandándola a volar algunos metros hacia atrás.

- **¡Futon: Repussho!**

Ayame ensancha los ojos al oír esa voz atrás de ella, voltea sobre su hombro viendo como una potente ráfaga de viendo combinada con shuriken va directo a ella, impactándola por la espada, enterrándosele las shurinken en ella haciendo que tosa sangre al momento que se enterraron en su espada.

* * *

><p>Neji esta acostado sobre su futon, esta boca arriba, tiene su mirada puesta en el techo y brazo derecho encima de su frente.<p>

- _Tks… estoy intranquilo desde que esa loca se fue. Tengo la sensación de que hará algo malo. –_el castaño se sienta de golpe. –_No podre dormir hasta saber que esa loca no está haciendo nada malo… o sino no podre quitarme este presentimiento de encima. _

* * *

><p>Ayame está en cuatro sobre el suelo, vomitando algo de sangre, con todos esos shuriken clavados en su espalda la cual no deja de sangrar. Al ver unos pies frente a ella alza la mirada viendo a Sakura mirándola indiferente.<p>

- Tu aldea guarda técnicas muy sorprendentes… hubo una de ellas que me intereso, pero al usarla tomara mucho de mi chakra, en si casi todo y dejara mi cuerpo muy herido. –Ayame sonríe con burla, mostrando mofa en su mirada.

Sakura alza ambas cejas, verle esa mirada y esa sonrisa no le gusto, la conoce tan bien como para saber que cuando hace eso es porque tiene todo bajo control y las cosas están pasando tal cual las predijo. Sakura vio como el cuerpo de la peli-plata fue rodeado por un aura roja, y sus ojos se ensanchan al ver que del cuerpo de Ayame salen una especie de lianas de fuego salpicando sangre de ella en el proceso, haciéndola gritar del dolor.

- ¿Qué cojones…? –Sakura está sorprendida, jamás había visto una técnica como esa, mucho menos vio cuando ella hizo los sellos para hacerla.

Las peli-plata se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y las lianas que salen de su cuerpo se lanzaron hacia Sakura que sigue aun sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está en cuclillas en la ventana de la habitación de Sakura, pasa su mirada por toda la habitación solo viendo a Kaoru acostada en su futon. Su seño se frunció y da media vuelta viendo a Neji de pie mirándolo serio.<p>

- Hyuga. –Sasuke lo mira serio.

- Uchiha. –el castaño lo mira igual.

- Tu loca no está aquí, tampoco esta Sakura y tengo un muy mal presentimiento… más vale que esa loca no le haya hecho nada a Sakura o la matare. –dice amenazante.

- Hn. –Neji cierra los ojos y al abrirlos deja ver el byakugan por lo que el pelinegro se pone a la defensiva, pensando que peleara contra él por su amenaza.

- Si sabes algo y estas ayudando a esa loca…

- También la estoy buscando. –Neji da media vuelta y salta al siguiente tejado, yéndose de tejado en tejado.

Sasuke lo sigue, con el byakugan de él será más fácil encontrarlas.

* * *

><p>Sakura tiene todas sus extremidades apresadas por esas lianas y Ayame está frente a ella, mirándola triunfante y Sakura la mira retadora mientras intenta zafarse, pero le es imposible, además que esas lianas le están quemando de donde la apresan, haciéndola fruncir el seño del dolor.<p>

- ¿Sabes? Esta técnica es muy dolorosa, la primera vez que conseguí hacerla dure debilitada muchos días. –Ayame amplía su sonrisa y Sakura frunció el seño, recordando esos días en los que la peli-plata se veía pálida, ojerosa y débil.

- ¿Planeas matarme de esta forma? –Sakura rie de forma seca. –No pensé que también fueras una cobarde.

- Mi intensión no es matarte, no… sino tomar algo tuyo. –Ayame sonríe de forma tétrica y dirige su mano derecha hacia los ojos de Sakura la cual los ensancho.

Se enfoca la luna y se escucha un grito aterrador femenino.

* * *

><p>Neji tiene el seño fruncido mientras salta las ramas de los arboles del bosque que esta fuera de la aldea. Ha logrado dar con el chakra de Sakura, pero está muy débil, también ve el de Ayame algo alejado y también se ve débil, incluso más que el de Sakura.<p>

Sasuke lo va siguiendo, ambos van a gran velocidad. El castaño se detiene en la rama de un árbol y Sasuke lo imita a su lado, al ver a Sakura hincada en el suelo, dándole la espalda y apoyando una de sus manos en un árbol, herida y mucha sangre en el suelo.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke salta hacia ella y se inclina, volteándola, viéndola con los ojos cerrados y su rostro manchado de sangre, en especial las mejillas como si ella hubiera llorado sangre. – ¡Sakura! –Sasuke la mira aterrado y comienza agitarla en el momento que Neji salta quedando de pie atrás de él.

- Me los ha quitado. –Sakura hablo y su voz sonó furiosa, pero siguió sin abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué? –Sasuke frunce el seño.

- ¡LOS OJOS, ESA DESGRACIADA ME HA QUITADO MIS OJOS! –grita furiosa y Sasuke ensancha sus ojos viendo como de los ojos de su novia sigue saliendo sangre pareciendo que la llora.

- _Ayame qué has hecho –_Neji también tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mirando por donde aun divisa el chakra de Ayame alejándose.

Neji comenzó a correr hacia donde aun ve a Ayame, y Sasuke furioso, dispuesto a matarla esta por seguirlo, pero Sakura lo agarra impidiéndoselo.

- No… no me gusta esta oscuridad. –Sakura aprieta sus parpados y su seño se frunció haciendo que Sasuke relaje su expresión.

- Pronto tendrás tus ojos de vuelta, yo me encargare de eso y matare a esa loca. –le promete y Sakura niega.

- A ella… ella yo aun le debo mi vida. Que me devuelva mis ojos y estaremos a mano. –su tono de voz mostro frustración y Sasuke chasquea la lengua.

No está de acuerdo pero no puede ir en contra de sus deseos. Por muchas ganas que tenga de matar a Ayame se contiene y espera que el Hyuga la traiga de regreso y que no se fugue con ella. El pelinegro arranco un trozo largo de su playera y con ella intento vendarle los ojos a Sakura, pero esta se lo impidió colocando su mano en ellos, emanando chakra verde y de pronto dejo de brotar sangre de ellos. El pelinegro comprendió y ahora si le amarro la tela en los ojos, como si fuera una venda.

* * *

><p>Neji corre siguiendo el camino que su byakugan le indica, no necesita saltar las ramas de los arboles, si Ayame esta retirada es porque seguramente se transporto con su fuego, pero no la transporto muy lejos, y ante lo débil que está ahora solo camina.<p>

El castaño baja la mirada viendo el camino d sangre, su seño se frunce al ver demasiada, haciendo que se preocupe mas, ella no solo está débil sino muy mal herida. Acelero su paso, siendo demasiado rápido, empleando chakra en sus pies para serlo aun más y entonces la encontró.

Se detuvo, desapareció el byakugan viéndola ahí, de pie, dándole la espalda y apoyando su hombro derecho en el tronco de un árbol. Su seño se frunció al verla empapada de sangre, al verle esos shuriken clavados en su espalda, verle incluso ese cabello plata que siempre brilla ahora manchado con sangre. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al verla así.

Entonces la vio dejarse caer de rodillas por lo que corrió hacia ella, colocándose a su lado, viendo como tiene su rostro inclinado hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello no le permita vérselo.

- No puedo. –la oye decir, oyéndole por primera vez frustración en su voz. –Tengo lo que quiero, tengo lo que me trajo a esta aldea… —Ayame alza sus manos mostrando los ojos con el rin´negan que tiene dentro de un frasco con un extraño liquido.

- _Así que viniste siguiendo esos ojos y no a mí como decías. –_Neji frunce el seño, sintiéndose molesto con ella.

- …debería irme, pero no puedo alejarme más de esta estúpida aldea… ¡Porque me atas a esta aldea! –le grita furiosa volteándolo a ver con reproche. – ¡Jamás me ha importado irme de algún lugar sin importar el tiempo que haya estado, entonces ¿por qué me atas a este lugar?!... ¡He vivido mi vida sin atarme a nada, sin sentir remordimiento mucho menos compasión y ahora no quiero irme de esta estúpida aldea! ¡¿Cuándo mis ambiciones pasaron a segundo plano?!... ¡todo es tu culpa! –le grita furiosa, mostrando odio en sus ojos.

- Yo no me pegue a ti, tú te pegaste a mí. –le dice serio.

- ¡¿Cuándo cojones dejo de ser un juego?!... necesito irme, necesito alejarme de ti, necesit…

Ayame no termina su frase, sus ojos se ensanchan viendo el rostro de Neji que está casi pegado al de ella, teniendo sus labios unidos, él con sus ojos cerrados y ella con sus ojos abiertos.

Ella sintió como el mueve sus labios sobre los de ella, como la besa con brusquedad, mostrándose su enojo y también frustración. Ella simplemente relajo su expresión y le respondió de la misma forma.

Neji abrió los ojos cuando ella dejo de responderle sintiendo como su peso cae sobre él, se separo de ella, notando que ha quedado inconsciente.

- Tonta. –dice molesto, pero sus ojos al verla mostraron ternura.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está sentado y a su lado esta Sakura, recargando su cabeza en su hombro.<p>

- Sakura debemos llevarte al hospital. –le dice Sasuke mostrándose serio.

- No. –le dice firme. –Esperaremos a Hyuga. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

Oyeron unos pasos acercándose y ambos voltearon. Sasuke vio a Neji quien trae en brazos a Ayame haciéndolo fruncir el seño. El pelinegro se pone de pie, ayudando a Sakura a hacerlo.

Neji camina hacia ellos y le extiende a Sasuke el frasco donde están los ojos de Sakura haciendo que este los mire sorprendido.

- Seguro Tsunade-sama lograra ponérselos de nuevo sin complicaciones. –le dice serio y sin más sigue su camino directo a la aldea.

- ¿Logro quitárselos? –Sakura voltea hacia Sasuke, mostrando sorpresa en su tono de voz.

- Lo hizo. –Sasuke le sonríe levemente. –Por como vi le diste pelea, la dejaste muy herida. El Hyuga la traía en brazos inconsciente y llena de sangre. –Sakura frunce el seño.

- Yo no lo hice… la herí, pero lo que provoco las heridas más graves fue ella misma con esa técnica que uso para inmovilizarme. –aclara seria y Sasuke alza ambas cejas. –Sasuke ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

- ¿Y como le explicaremos a la vieja que ambas estén heridas y que tú no tengas tus ojos? –pregunta irónico.

- Si acaso se lo decimos a la vieja… pero le diré que no tome represalias. Este problema solo nos concierne a ambas.

- Sakura por Dios, no puedes sentir compasión por ella aunque te haya salvado la vida una vez. Si permiten que se siga quedando en la aldea volverá intentar quedarse con tus ojos. –dice indignado.

- No lo haré La conozco bien… ella pudo haberse ido, aun le quedaba chakra para huir, si lo hubiera querido no le hubiera importado sus heridas, ella debería haberse preparado para eso. Sabes que sus planes nunca fallan… ella simplemente quiso ser atrapada. –comenta con seriedad.

- ¿Y todo lo hizo para ser atrapada? –Sasuke se muestra incrédulo.

- Intento escapar pero no pudo, simplemente fue así… ya deja de darle vueltas e ignora lo que paso. Tengo mis ojos, es lo único que me importa. –le dice firme y Sasuke suspira con pesadez.

* * *

><p>Tsunade les había metido tremenda regañiza a ambas por sus jueguitos ya que según Sakura le dijo que eso fue. Así que a ambas las castigo poniéndolas a limpiar la basura de la aldea por un mes.<p>

Ahí las tienes a ambas acostadas en la camilla de hospital estando una alado de la otra. Sakura ya le pusieron sus ojos pero aun tiene sus ojos vendados, según Tsunade los tendrá así por algunos días y no podrá usar el rin´negan por un par de semanas cosa que enfureció a la peli-rosa. Ayame tiene casi todo su cuerpo vendado, aunque le cerraron las heridas le duele todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke como no pudo estar con la peli-rosa mientras le ponen los ojos y apenas la han mandando a cuarto no está ahí.

- Estúpida, no solo me han castigado por tu culpa sino que no podre ver por unos días. -reclama furiosa Sakura.

- Agradece que tienes de regreso tus ojos si hubiera sido Madara quien te los quitara ni sueñes con tenerlos de regreso, de hecho ni estarías viva. –comenta con mofa. –Si yo te los quite así de fácil ahora imagínate como lo hará él. –Sakura gruñe furiosa.

- Al menos yo no soy atrapada de quien intento huir. –Sakura sonríe con mofa y Ayame la fulmina con la mirada. –Eres tan obvia. Si solo querías huir de lo que sientes te hubieras ido, no tenias que hacer todo este drama e involucrarme. –reclama molesta.

- Mi intensión desde el principio eran tus ojos, por eso vine a esta aldea. Neji es un juego que use como pretexto. –Ayame posa su mirada en la ventana mostrándose fastidiada.

- ¿Eran? ¿Cuándo mis ojos dejaron de ser tu razón de estar aquí? –Sakura alza ambas cejas mostrándose burlona.

- En el momento que tome la decisión de seguir con mi plan inicial y tomar lo que era mi prioridad y razón de mi estadía aquí. –responde indiferente y Sakura alza mas sus cejas, no pensó que lo diría. –Pero por más que quise y desee alejarme simplemente no pude… simplemente no pude alejarme de donde esta él porque sabía que si me iba con tus ojos jamás podría regresar a él –Ayame parece estar hablando para ella misma y Sakura bufa con fastidio.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste una cursi? –comenta con desagrado.

- Después que tu. –Ayame sonríe con mofa y Sakura gruñe furiosa.

La puerta se abre de golpe y por ella entra Ritsuka llorando a moco suelto.

- ¡¿Cómo es eso que villanos las atacaron?! –exclama alterado, arrodillándose en medio de ambas camas y llorando de forma dramática. – ¡Oh mis pobres hermanitas, pobre pobrecitas, siendo atacadas y yo sin poder hacer nada! –Ritsuka llora con más ganas y Sakura hace mueca de fastidio mientras la peli-plata sonríe divertida.

- ¡Traje galletas! –exclama sonriente Kaoru que aun cojea al caminar, adentrándose a la habitación.

- ¡Gracias! –Ayame extiende sus manos hacia ella pero Kaoru la pasa de largo y se sienta en la silla comenzando a comerse las galletas.

Ayame ríe entre dientes, la condenada de Kaoru se la regreso.

- Enserio son unas envidiosas. No pueden internarme a mí porque luego, luego van ustedes queriendo que las internen para recibir atención. –Kaoru niega decepcionada.

**Continuará**

**bueno ya se sabe la verdadera razon por la ke ayame vino a la aldea pero el amorsh arruino su juego jajajajajajajajaja, al menos neji la mantendra en raya para ke no haga tanta travesura, esperemos ke pueda XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por ssus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	14. ¡Código 911!

**¡Código 911!**

Es un nuevo día en Konoha. Sakura ya puede ver, pero aun así no puede usar su rin´negan por un buen tiempo. Y después de los entrenamientos se va a limpiar las calles de la basura junto con la loca que la metió en esto. Por otro lado Kaoru ya no tiene lastimado su pie y todo regreso a la normalidad en la aldea.

En este momento se ve al equipo siete en el campo de entrenamiento, entrenando como todas las mañanas. Ahí tienes a Sakura en un combate de entrenamiento, peleando contra Kaoru a la que se le está dificultando mucho, parece como si la peli-rosa quisiera desquitar sus enojos con Ayame con ella. A unos metros están Sasuke y Naruto teniendo un combate de entrenamiento. En cuanto Kakashi está sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol leyendo su preciada novela.

- ¡Nee-san si estas enojada porque Sasuke no te da no te desquites conmigo! –exclama indignada Kaoru esquivando un ataque de Sakura.

Y entonces Kaoru se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso ya que ahora Sakura la ataca con más ganas, como si ahora si la quisiera matar.

- _No he visto a Hinata-chan desde que paso lo de la fiesta… de hecho he estado huyendo de ella. No sé cómo mirarla a los ojos y disculparme. –_el rubio sale de sus deprimentes pensamientos al recibir un puñetazo de Sasuke en la cara que lo mando a volar.

- ¡Joder dobe deja de andarte distrayendo y pelea como se debe! –le grita furioso Sasuke viendo al rubio sentado en el suelo limpiándose la sangre de su nariz, esa que el puñetazo de Sasuke le saco.

- ¡Es todo por hoy chicos! –oyen que grita Kakashi haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura lo fulminen con la mirada, el primero porque siente que no entreno nada gracias a que su compañero anduvo todo distraído y la segunda porque aun no desquita bien sus corajes en cuanto Naruto y Kaoru lo miraron agradecidos, el primero porque no se siente con ganas de entrenar y la segunda porque si siguen terminaran mandándola al hospital y apenas se acaba de recuperar de su lesión.

- ¡Kakashi!

Ayame cae de pie frente a Kakashi, mirándolo seria. Sakura al verla chasqueo la lengua, Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada, la verdad desde lo que paso no la mata nada más porque Sakura no quiere. Y los otros dos se muestran curiosos al verla ahí.

- ¡Yo! –el ojito feliz de Kakashi se cierra en señal de estar sonriendo y alza su mano derecha en son de saludo.

- He descubierto tu secreto. –dice tétrica y de quien sabe donde comenzó a sonar una música peliaguda.

Kakashi muestra expresión de circunstancia, incluso se vio un relámpago caer atrás de él dándole más drama a la escena. Los demás se mostraron curiosos por ese secreto de Kakashi al verlo así de afectado es porque es algo serio o vergonzoso y seria genial conocerlo, así se lo chingan por lo menos una vez.

- ¿No me digas que descubriste que trabajo como stripper para pagar mis deudas? –pregunta alterado y espantado.

- ¿Ah? –Ayame lo mira sorprendida, no era ese el secreto que descubrió.

- _Adiós el poco respeto que le tenía. –_Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke miran con ojos entrecerrados a Kakashi.

- ¡Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei báilenos un stripper! –piden con expresión de pervertidas Kaoru y Ayame haciendo que Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura caigan estilo anima y Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara.

- Mis servicios salen caros, ya saben hay que pagar las cuentas y el sueldo shinobi no es muy bueno. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- ¿Traes dinero Kao-chan? –Ayame mira a la pelinegra que negó, no ha tenido misiones y Ayame bajo la cabeza derrotada, ella tiene millones pero le duele el codo pagar por ver a un hombre desnudo por muy bueno que este. –En fin… no hablaba de ese secreto.

- ¿No?-Kakashi alza ambas cejas. – ¿De cuál?

- ¡De que el club icha icha sigue abierto! –Ayame lo apunta acusadora.

Sakura mira con reproche a Sasuke porque no le haya dicho que ese club sigue abierto y este la mira apenado por lo que la peli-rosa bufa y da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar, alejándose de ahí.

- ¡Espera Sakura, no te enojes! ¡Si no te lo dije es porque me obligan a guardar secreto bajo torturas!—Sasuke corre tras su peli-rosa intentando contentarla.

- Mandilón. –Kaoru y Naruto miran con burla por donde se fueron esos dos.

- No sé cómo lo supiste Aya-chan. –comenta despreocupado Kakashi.

- No importa como lo supe, lo que importa es que quiero que me unirme al club. –ordena demandante.

- Lo siento, pero solo se aceptan chicos. –dice aflojerado.

- Hare lo que sea pero déjeme entrar. –Ayame pone su expresión de niña buena y Kakashi alza ambas cejas.

- Oh… ¿Qué tal un polvo? –pregunta insinuante.

- Extienda la mano. –Kakashi la mira extrañado pero igual hace lo que le pide viendo como esta se inclina, toma tierra y se la hecha en la mano. –Ahí está su polvo. –Ayame le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Esto no es un polvo es tierra. –Kakashi se sacude la mano. –Ya sabes de lo que hablo. –le dice insinuante.

- No puedo entregarle mi pureza a cualquiera. –Ayame se abraza a sí misma como virgen ultrajada y los demás entrecierran los ojos, esa de pura nada.

- Como sea… no entras. –Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo y Ayame hace un infantil puchero.

* * *

><p>Neji está sentado en posición de loto sobre una piedra que sobresale del lago, tiene sus manos unidas y el agua de la cascada cae encima de él.<p>

- _Por más que lo intento no puedo concentrarme. No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Desde ese día todo sigue igual con la locar… siguen sus acosos, sus abrazas, me sigue buscando, me sigue llamándome con esos apodos extraños, incluso sigue buscándome para tener sexo, me sigue robando besos… ¿Por qué ha dejado de molestarme eso? –_Neji se pone de pie saliendo de la cascada. –_Solo me engaño a mí mismo. Ya sé lo que siento, de nada sirve engañarme a mí mismo. Le dije que tomara mi corazón cuando me lo pidió y lo hice sin dudar… simple y sencillamente ella es mi mujer. –_los ojos del castaño mostraron fastidio.

* * *

><p>Ayeme está caminando por uno de los lagos que hay en la aldea, recogiendo toda la basura con un palo con un pico y echándola a la canasta que tiene en su espalda. Al menos la vieja fue lista ese día y no las junto, eso es como incitarlas a que hagan destrozos en la aldea y la vieja lo sabe.<p>

- ¿Cuál es el juego de ahora? ¿Qué sea yo el que te busque?

Ayame mira hacia la orilla del lago viendo a Neji recargando en un tronco teniendo sus brazos cruzados y mirándola con indiferencia.

- ¡Puchunguito! –exclama emocionada, tirando el palo y lanzándose hacia Neji, colgándosele como changa, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y con sus piernas le rodea la cadera.

Neji agradeció estar recargado en el árbol o de lo contrario habría caído.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Sabes que estoy cumpliendo con mi castigo y por eso no te he buscado. –dice melosa, rosando su nariz con la de él.

- _Tks… se eso, como también que últimamente soy yo quien la busca cuando ella no lo hace. –_Neji chasquea la lengua con fastidio.

- ¿Acaso viniste a buscarme porque me extrañabas? –pregunta más melosa, pero cae de pompas ya que el castaño la empujo y le dio la espalda, ocultando su sonrojo.

- Definitivamente me equivoque al venir aquí. –dice comenzando a caminar, teniendo la frente sombreada de negro, pero solo da unos cuantos pasos, cuando cae de hocico al suelo gracias a que la loca se lanzo encima de él, tumbándolo boca abajo en el suelo con ella encima de él. – ¡Quítale de encima loca! –exclama molesto, mirándola de reojo.

Ayame se acostó encima de él posando su barbilla sobre el hombro del castaño, mirándole el rostro con diversión y Neji la fulmina con la mirada.

- _¿Por qué de entre todas las mujeres del mundo tenía que enamorarme de la más loca? –_un tic nervioso se marca en la ceja derecha del castaño.

- ¿Debería alejarme de ti Neji? –le pregunta juguetona y Neji frunce el seño. – Debería hacerlo, pero no puedo. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios haciendo que le de de lleno al castaño, embriagándolo con su aroma. – Antes no tenía debilidades y ahora tengo una, y esa es mi puchunguito. Entonces me di cuenta que debido a mi maravillosa vida me he ganado unos pocos, muchísimos enemigos que cuando sepan mi debilidad intentaran matarte para hacerme pagar todas las que les hice que fueron muchas, por eso debería alejarme de ti para que no te hagan nada, pero es tan difícil hacerlo, simplemente no puedo. –Ayame hace un infantil puchero.

- Oe no soy una damisela en peligro, se protegerme. –Neji entrecierra sus ojos.

- Lo sé, pero yo tengo muchos enemigos, demasiados. Yo solo quiero protegerte pero me la pones difíc…

- Oh ya cállate. –de un ágil movimiento el castaño cambia lugares, dejándola a ella acostada boca arriba en el suelo con él encima sin llegar a aplastarla y estampando sus labios con los de ella, besándola con brusquedad.

- Pero puchunguito… ya te dije… que yo… yo… —Ayame intenta hablar entre el beso, no respondiéndoselo.

- No necesito… que me protejas, se protegerme solo. –Neji rompe el beso y baja sus labios a su cuello. –Tú eres mi mujer, quien debe protegerte soy yo a ti. Así que deja de preocuparte por estupideces y solo se mía. –susurra sobre su piel, metiendo sus manos dentro de la blusa de ella y Ayame sonríe divertida.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh vamos Sakura! Si no te dije nada es porque me tenían amenazado. –dice desesperado el pelinegro que esta atrás de la peli-rosa que está recogiendo la basura del parque, con un palo largo que tiene un pico para después echarla a la canasta que cuelga en su espalda.<p>

- Hmn. –Sakura lo ignora olímpicamente haciendo que el pelinegro le entren ganas de tirarse al suelo y hacer un berrinche.

- _Lo malo es que en este lugar no puedo usar mis trucos de seducción. –_Sasuke mira a su alrededor viendo que mucha gente los rodea por lo que no puede echársele encima a su peli-rosa para violarla y hacer que se le pase el enojo. –¡**_Oh vamos compadre! El publico jamás te ha detenido para hacer tus perversiones con nuestra peli-rosa, ¿por qué no admites que si no lo haces es porque nuestra Sakura nos volverá a dar un putazo?... _**_¡Cállate! –_Sasuke sonrojado se soba la mejilla donde su peli-rosa le pego cuando intento contentarla besándola, aun le duele e incluso la tiene hinchada. – ¡Perfecto! ¡No pienso seguirte rogando mujer caprichos si quieres seguir enojada por esa estupidez adelante! –exclama con firmeza y cruzándose de brazos, ignorando a su inner que le grita que aborde la misión suicida.

- ¡Aahh-ah! –Sakura lo voltea a ver con expresión de psicópata haciendo que Sasuke pase saliva con dificultad. – ¿Llamas capricho a que me enoje porque estés en ese club de pervertidos y no me hayas dicho? –pregunta furiosa.

- Llamo capricho a que te enojes conmigo por eso cuando bien sabes que estoy en ese estúpido club porque me obligan no porque me guste y lo sabes bien. — Le dice con firmeza. – **_estas en esto solo compa…. _**_Hmn, cobarde. –_Sasuke chasquea su lengua por tener un inner cobarde, pero se estremeció al ver la mirada que sui "linda" novia puso.

- Perfecto. Esta mujer caprichosa le ha entrado el capricho de no verte la cara en un buen tiempo y en especial en que no la toques. –dice tétrica.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke pone expresión de circunstancia.

- ¡Jum! –Sakura se aleja a paso firme y Sasuke se deja caer de rodillas estirando su mano hacia su amada.

- Sakura. –susurra quedito. –**_te dije que te callaras. –_**un aura deprimente lo rodea y digamos que su inner no ayuda mucho, ahora por sacar el macho que hay en él su peli-rosa esta mas enojada con él y quien sabe cuánto le dure el enojo.

* * *

><p>- <em>¿Por qué siempre logra convencerme? –<em>Neji tiene la frente sombreada de negro mientras camina por las calles de la aldea teniendo a Ayame colgada de su brazo derecho.

- ¿A dónde me llevaras en nuestra cita puchunguito? –pregunta melosa, alzando su mirada para verlo a la cara, al ser él una cabeza más alto que ella.

- Tú fuiste la de la idea de esta estupidez, tu elije el lugar. –dice entre dientes, mostrándose fastidiado.

- Mmm…—Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¡Yo! –Kakashi aparece frente a ellos de cabeza, usando chakra en sus pies para sostenerse de la rama de un árbol.

Neji lo fulmina con la mirada, el muy cabrón casi lo mata de un susto. En cuanto Ayame entrecierra sus ojos, ella tampoco se lo esperaba.

- Andaba por estos rumbos y los vi en su cita, así que aproveche para saludarlos…

- _Y mis ojos son negros… como si te fuera a creerte cabrón de mierda, seguro vienes a joderme. Sé que es tu hobby favorito. –_Neji entrecierra los ojos, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- …y de pasada a aprovechar para decirle algo a Aya-chan. –el peli-plata le sonríe bajo la máscara a Ayame que lo mira curiosa y el castaño entrecierra mas su mirada. –Sobre tu pedido de que te haga un stripper he pensado hacerte un descuento. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa viendo como Ayame se tenso y Neji la voltea a ver como la peor de las mujeres.

- _Hija de tu… no hace ni diez minutos que acabamos de hacer el amor y me vengo enterando que vas y le pides stripper a otros hombres. –_la mirada del castaño se afilo más y Ayame comienza a sonreír de forma forzada.

- No se dé que hablas Kakashi. Yo no te he pedido ningún stripper. –dice nerviosa para después reír de forma exagerada, viéndose forzada.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Se te olvido? –pregunta sorprendido, pero aquellos que lo conocen bien notarían que esta fingiendo. –Recuerda que hace unas horas me buscaste para proponerme un polvo a cambio de que te deje pertenecer al club icha icha y yo te dije que no podía hacerle eso a Neji-kun que te ama con locura y con pasión…

- ¡Yo no dije eso, tú fuiste el que propuso lo del polvo a cambio de dejarme entrar en el club! –exclama apuntándolo de forma acusadora y Neji es rodeado por un aura asesina, marcando mas su mirada asesina hacia ella.

- _Maldita infiel. Sabía que no podría confiar en ti._

- ¡Está mintiendo Puchunguito, ya sabes cómo es de maldito! –exclama rápidamente mirando a Neji y sin dejar de apuntar de forma acusador a Kakashi.

- Seré lo que quieras Aya-chan, pero jamás un mentiroso. -Kakashi mira el horizonte con añoranza y Ayame regresa su mirada hacia él entrecerrándola. –Pero ese no es el tema, te hablaba del descuento. Dime si aceptas par irle a proponer lo mismo Kao-chan que también me pidió un stripper.

- Solo lárgate Kakashi. –Ayame entrecierra más sus ojos y Kakashi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia para después desaparecer en una nube de humo. –Puchunguito no le creas nada. Ya lo conoces, sabes que lo del polvo solo lo dijo para jodernos el momento, ignóralo y sigamos con nuestra cita. –Ayame pone su mejor expresión de niña buena, incluso parpadeo para verse más inocente.

- Lo conozco pero también te conozco a ti. –Neji la fulmina con la mirada. –Dices más mentiras que ese espantapájaros y siempre lo haces para librarte de las cosas. –Ayame abre y cierra la boca no sabiendo como replicar ante eso. –por otro lado se lo mucho que quieres entrar a ese estúpido club, harías lo que sea para conseguirlo. –su tono de voz sonó de ultratumba.

- ¡Bueno si, pero no acostarme con él! –exclama alterada. –Puchunguito él solo quiere jodernos. Todo lo que dijo es mentira… has sido el único hombre que ha tenido mi cuerpo y alma. –dice de forma poética y Neji se inclina para mirarla mejor a los ojos, entrecerrándolos, no sabiendo si creerle, sabe que fue el primero, pero… ¿el único?—No estoy en el club eso es prueba de que no me acosté con él. –Neji tuvo que aceptar que eso es cierto.

- ¿Y qué le pediste un stripper es mentira también? –Neji entrecierra nuevamente sus ojos.

- Bueno eso… —Ayame sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la mejilla derecha con uno de sus dedos. –_Soy muy buena mentirosa, la mejor de todas, ¿cómo es que no puedo decirle una mentira a él? Antes si podía, pero en este momento es como si se me haya olvidado como mentirle. –_a la peli-plata se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¡Jum! –Neji comienza a caminar, alejándose de ella.

- ¡Espera Puchunguito! –Ayame corre dispuesta a seguirlo pero solo da dos pasos ya que Neji se detuvo y volteo a verla de una forma que le puso la piel chinita. –Ya no habrá cita ¿verdad? –pregunta nerviosa.

- ¿En que te basas?—su tono de voz sonó tan sombrío como se ve su expresión y un aura deprimente rodea a Ayame. –aprovecha y alcanza a Kakashi para que te haga ese stripper.

- Puchunguito solo jugueteaba… sí que le haya pedido que me haga un stripper te molesto, puedo arreglarlo pidiéndote a ti que me hagas uno. –la peli-plata sonríe complacida con su idea, no solo arregla el problema sino que se deleitara la pupila con su puchunguito bailándole sensualmente mientras se desnuda, de solo imaginárselo se le hizo agua la boca.

- Eres una descarada. –dice con rencor. –Te lo advierto loca, no me busques, no me toques y no me mires. Hasta que se me pase el coraje no dejare que te acerques a mí. –le dice amenazante.

- Pero si antes tampoco me dejabas besuquearte y manosearte e igual terminabas cediendo. –si Ayame fuera más inteligente sabría que recordarle eso empeoraría las cosas.

- Intenta acercarte a mí y juro que pido una misión lejos de la aldea y de ti. –la peli-plata desencaja la mandíbula, sabe que es capaz de eso y más y como la vieja la odia seguro no consigue que le diga donde mando a su puchunguito.

- Pero, ¿hasta cuándo? –la peli-plata hace un infantil puchero.

- ¡Hasta que se me pase el coraje! –dice firme.

- ¿Y eso será…? –pregunta curiosa.

- No sé, si sigues preguntando tal vez sea… ¡NUNCA! –le grita furioso para después desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a una Ayame echa piedra.

- ¡Buaaa….! ¡Eso significa que no haremos cositas hasta que se le pase el coraje y con lo rencoroso y corajudo que es ya estuvo que esto va para largo! –exclama chillando como un bebé haciendo que los aldeanos que pasan por ahí la miren como la loc que es.

* * *

><p>Itachi va caminando de lo más tranquilo hacia su departamento mientras silba la sintonía de una canción. Cuando da la vuelta en la esquina donde está la calle de su edificio ve a Ayame en cuclillas en el suelo, siendo rodeada por un aura deprimente y dibujando círculos en el suelo con su un dedo de su mano derecha.<p>

- ¡Ey! No se aceptan pordioseros en el vecindario. –le dice de forma despectiva mientras que con la punta de su pie le picotea las costillas a l peli-plata, pero solo le dio dos picotones y esta se desparramo en el suelo como si fuera gelatina. –No pues si que andas aguada y no lo digo en sentido figurado. –Itachi se pone en cuclillas. – ¿Qué paso? –pregunta curioso. – ¿Acaso el ich icha dejo de ser publicado? –ante la sola idea de eso se mostro aterrado.

- No, se sigue publicando que yo sepa. –responde todo achicopalada e Itachi suspiro realmente sintiéndose aliviado. –Pero mis desgracias se relacionan con el tema.

- ¿Acaso Kakashi-senpai no te dejo entrar al club?... cuando te dije que aun existía y me dijiste que harías lo que fuera para entrar mira que te advertí que no convencerías a senpai.

- Me dijo que me dejaría entrar si tenía un polvo con él. –dice deprimida e Itachi ensancha los ojos ante la respuesta que llego a su cabeza ante la depresión de ella.

- ¿No me digas que aceptaste acostarte con él y el puchungo se entero? –Itachi comienza a planear varias burlas hacia el castaño, incluso ya se le ocurrieron varios apodos para el cornudo de Neji.

- ¡No!—exclama indignada. – ¿_Tan facilona parezco que todos piensan que aceptaría eso?... bueno, admito que si no tuviera a mi puchunguito si aceptaría follar con Kakashi, después de todo puede ser un maldito, pero es un maldito que está muy sabroso._

- ¿Entonces? –Itachi alza ambas cejas curioso y desilusionado porque ya no podrá usar los cuernos como burla hacia Neji y se le habían ocurrido varias.

- Cuando iba a que me dejara entrar al club salió a la luz que Kakashi trabaja como stripper en sus tiempos libres…

- ¿Enserio? –Itachi se muestra sorprendido, y comienza a pensar que es buena idea tomar eso de stripper como segundo trabajo, es que la economía shinobi es baja.

- Si. Entonces al saberlo Kaoru y yo le pedimos que nos haga uno…

- _¿Qué Kaoru le pidió un qué? –_Itachi frunció el seño. –_Enana pervertida si quiero que le hagan stripper que me los pida a mí, estoy mucho más sabroso que senpai. –_Itachi bufa sintiéndose indignado.

- … como Kaoru no traía dinero y yo no quise gastar de mis ahorros, Kakashi no nos hizo el mentado stripper…—Itachi suspira aliviado, no por la peli-plata sino por Kaoru, a esa solo él la pervierte. —… como no conseguí que me acepte en el club me fui a cumplir con mi castigo. Entonces llego Neji y nos pusimos a hacer cositas. Cuando terminamos conseguí que me llevara a una cita y mientras decidíamos a donde ir que aparece Kakashi y le dice a Neji que le pedí un stripper incluso dé dijo que le dije que le doy un polvo a cambio de dejarme entrar al club…

- _Ese senpai pillín. –_Itachi niega divertido.

- …conseguí que mi Puchunguito me crea que lo del polvo se lo invento el mondrigo de Kakashi, pero no conseguí mentirlo con lo del stripper….

- ¿Tú no conseguiste mentirle? El amor te esta apendejando comadre. –comenta sorprendido.

- Lo sé… de un tiempo para acá le puedo mentir con normalidad a todo el mundo menos a Neji. Es como si con él se me haya olvidado como mentir. –dice más deprimida. –El caso es que se enojo y me dijo que no me le acerque, que no lo toque, que no lo bese, que si lo hago pedirá una misión larguísima y lejos de la aldea, y como la vieja me odia seguro que lo manda lejos para joderme. Así que no sé hasta cuando se le pase el coraje a mi Puchunguito. Pueden ser días, meses o años, donde no podremos hacer cositas. –nada mas termina el relato y comenzó a llorar como un bebé.

- _Exagerada. Seguro que el coraje le dura poco… puedo asegurarle que él terminara buscándola porque tampoco se haya sin su loca, pero mejor ni se lo digo ¿quién soy yo para arruinarle su sufrimiento?—_Itachi sonríe travieso. –_Sin duda el amor apendeja. –_el pelinegro no puede evitar negar divertido, sin contar que él también está bien jodido, solo que aun no es notorio ya que él no es correspondido aun, pero nada más lo sea vera que no se libra de eso. –Ya te dije que no se aceptan pordioseros en el vecindario así que vamos, te invito a comer mis delicias culinarias, después de todo no quiero comer solo y seguro Sasukito está con su amada. Esos dos parece que hasta cagan juntos, no se separan. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, no sabiendo si siente celos de hermano porque Sakura acapara a su hermanito o envidia porque él también quisiera estar todo el día con Kaoru.

Ayame solo asintió toda deprimida e Itachi se la echo en el hombro como si cargara un costal de papas.

* * *

><p>Itachi entra a su departamento con el costal de papas en su hombro derecho, pero no se adentra del todo ya que en la entrada está tirado su hermanito menor, todo desparramado, igual o más aguado que Ayame.<p>

- ¿Sasuke-chan? –Itachi se pone en cuclillas sin soltar el costal de papas de nombre Ayame.

Ante el llamado el pelinegro menor alza el rostro sorprendiendo a Itachi al verle esa mirada de desdicha, sufrimiento y depresión, incluso parece como si pronto fuera a romper en llanto.

- ¿Qué te hizo la cuñadita esta vez? –un profundo y pesado suspiro sale de sus labios después de formular la pregunta y Sasuke hace un puchero como si fuera un bebé a punto de romper en llanto.

Itachi se contuvo para no chillar con emoción, desde que su amado otouto era un bebé que no le ve hacer esos pucheros.

- ¡Aniki! –Sasuke se echa a los brazos de su hermano que casi rompe en llanto también, sintiéndose emocionado, su hermanito tenía mucho que no lo abrazaba así, de hecho no lo hace desde que se considera machín y todo un hombre como para esas ridiculeces que es más o menos desde que el chamaco cumplió los diez años. —Sakura se entero lo del club y se enojo porque no le dije, pero tú sabes que Kakashi me amenazo con revelarle a Sakura que deje de orinarme en la cama hasta los nueve años… sigo sin saber como el muy perro se entero…

- _Lo siento Sasuke-chan en una de mis borracheras con senpai se me escapo esa información. –_Itachi sonríe nervioso, ni loco le dice eso o se ganara el odio de su hermanito.

- …. Entonces intente contentarla pero no podía hacerlo seduciéndola porque estaba tan enojada que cada que lo hacía me daba un puñetazo. Entonces decidí hacerme el machito y se enojo más. Se fue furiosa, mirándome muy feo y dijo que no dejara que la toque en un muy largo tiempo. –dice con pesar y lamento, como si eso fuera la peor desgracia del mundo.

- _¿Por qué todos amenazan con eso? ¿Kaoru hará lo mismo cuando se enoje conmigo cuando tengamos una relación de pareja? –_Itachi se estremeció de solo pensar que le hagan eso.

- Veras como se le pasa el coraje pronto. La cuñadita no se haya sin ti. –le dice en son de consuelo, palmeándole la espalda.

- ¿Y si no? –pregunta temeroso e Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ustedes sufriendo mientras esos dos berrinchudos celosos estan de lo más tranquilos! ¡Dejen de ser unos manipulados ¡Si ellos no quieren estar con ustedes hasta que se les pase el enojo pues espérenlos, espérenlos embriagándose y divirtiéndose a todo estilo Uchiha Itachi! –exclama como político hablándole al pueblo, pero tal parece que su discurso de motivación no funciono, esos dos siguen tan aguados como una gelatina. –Si ustedes no quieren ir la montaña yo los llevare a la montaña. Les enseñare los que es una buena diversión de desquite. –dice con heroísmo, cargando a Sasuke como si fuera un costal de papas, echándoselo en el otro hombro que no es ocupado por Ayame.

* * *

><p>Esta Kakashi sentado en uno de los sillones de su departamento, leyendo su preciada novela, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta principal.<p>

- ¡Kakashi no está, si gusta deja tu mensaje pegado en la puerta! –grita sin despegar la vista de su pervertida novela.

- ¡Senpai ábrame que tenemos un novecientos once! –se oye gritar a Itachi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Novecientos once? –pregunta con interés alzando la vista y mirando hacia la puerta.

En menos de un segundo Kakashi ya está frente a la puerta la cual abrió, viendo a Itachi y las nalgas de Sasuke y Ayame los cuales siguen estando sobre sus hombros como si fueran costales de papas, pero digamos que a Kakashi no le importaron las nalgas de Sasuke, su atención está en las nalgas de la peli-plata.

- ¡Hola Aya-chan!—Saluda amigable, con su ojito feliz puesto en las nalgas de la chica, nalgas que no le respondieron, cosa que agradece cualquiera.

Tanto Sasuke como Ayame gruñeron como perros rabiosos, no olvidan que Kakashi tiene gran culpa de sus desgracias.

- ¿Dijiste que tenemos un novecientos once? –Kakashi mira con interés a Itachi que asintió sonriéndole levemente. –entiendo… ¿Quién es el que se embriaga por despecho? –pregunta curioso.

- Estos dos.

- _¿De quién será la culpa?—_Sasuke y Ayame vuelven a gruñir como perros rabiosos, y todavía se van a ir de farra con el causante de sus desgracias, pero la verdad no están de ánimos para quejarse, solo quieren embriagarse y olvidar sus desgracias.

* * *

><p>Sakura salta hacia la ventana de la habitación de su novio, viéndola completamente a oscuras y no sintiendo el chakra de su novio.<p>

- _Es muy tarde para que no esté en casa. –_la peli-rosa frunce el seño. –_estoy consciente que me pase con él y yo que venía a hacer las paces con él pero el muy maldito no está… ¿dónde habrá salido siendo tan tarde? Solo espero que no se haya ido a consolar en los brazos de alguna fulana. –_Sakura da media vuelta dispuesta a ir a buscar a Sasuke, no va a permitir que alguna fulana lo consuele, Sasuke es de ella. Y nadie toca lo suyo.

* * *

><p>Neji está en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana de la habitación de Ayame, la cual está a oscuras. El castaño tiene el seño frunció, uso su byakugan para ver si la ve en otra habitación del departamento pero nada.<p>

- _¿Dónde te metiste loca? ¿Acaso como te dije que no iba a dejar que me tocaras te fuiste a consolar en los brazos de Kakashi? –_el seño del castaño se frunció mas y un aura sombría lo rodeo.

- ¡Mi corazón es delicado! ¡tiene que estar muy bien cuidad…! ¡Kya…! –Kaoru que iba entrando a la habitación cantando se hecho un gritito de lo mas chillón y cruza sus brazos sobre sus senos, cubriéndolos al ver Neji, quien mira como si fuera un violador en serie.

Neji entrecierra los ojos, en primer lugar no le haya motivo a que se cubra los senos como si estuviera desnuda, puesto que trae puesta una sudadera masculina y holgada que la cubre todita, y lo del grito estuvo exagerado, se supone es ninja, no deberían agarrarla desprevenida.

Kaoru se abraza como virgen a punto de ser ultrajada, ella con esa sexy pijama que trae puesta es la tentación de cualquier hombre—_su pijama "sexy" es un pantalón deportivo que le queda holgado y una sudadera masculina igual o más holgada—._ La chica se sale de bañar y cuando va a su habitación se topa con Neji, seguro viene a abusar de ella.

- _Yo que pensé que estaba enamorado de Aya-chan, pero seguramente mi cuerpo de tentación lo hizo desearme. Como el muy pervertido supo que Rits-niii se fue de misión y que nee-san y Aya-chan no están en casa, vino a propasarse conmigo. –_Kaoru se abraza más fuerte, jamás pensó que fuera un pecado ser tan deseable para los hombres. –Neji entra en ti. No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir… sé que es difícil no desearme pero recuerda que ya tienes a Aya-chan. –le dice mártir y Neji rodo los ojos, la verdad no está de humor como para aguantar las idioteces de esa.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Ayame? –pregunta serio.

- No. Desde la mañana que apareció en los campos de entrenamiento que no la veo… pensé que estaba contigo. –comenta pensativa, haciendo de lado su show y Neji frunce mas su seño. – Si no está contigo no puedo imaginarme donde esta… ya me preocupe. –Kaoru se soba la barbilla pensativa. – ¿Deberíamos buscarla?

- Haz lo que quieras. –le dice cortante, dando media vuelta para saltar hacia la calle.

- ¡Espera! ¡Te ayudare a buscarla! –Kaoru corre hacia la ventana para saltar por ella.

* * *

><p>Caminando por las oscuras calles de la aldea se ve a Neji y Kaoru. El castaño no le dice nada y deja que lo ayude a buscar, entre más sean mejor. Además se siente más tranquilo ya que habían pasado por el departamento de Kakashi y con su byakugan vio que ninguno de los dos estaba ahí, así que o se fueron esos dos juntos a un hotel o no están juntos, pero no dejara de buscar hasta que dé con su loca.<p>

- ¡Nee-san! –exclama sorprendida Kaoru al ver a Sakura de espaldas estando unos metros frente a ellos.

Sakura detiene su paso y voltea, alzando ambas cejas al ver a esos dos, y es que es de extrañar viéndolos juntos y tan noche.

- ¿Has visto a Ayame? –pregunta con sequedad Neji cuando estuvo más cerca de ella.

- No. –la peli-rosa frunce el seño, que no se sepa donde esta Ayame es un peligro, capaz está haciendo de las suyas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí nee-san? –Kaoru la mira curiosa.

- Que te importa. –le dice cortante y Kaoru frunce el seño mostrándose indignada.

- Que mala suerte compadre, esa chica nos gano toda la plata… mi esposa me va matar. –dice con voz gangosa un borracho que pasa alado de ellos, apoyándose con su amigo borracho para caminar.

- Si compadre. Aun sigo sorprendido porque nos haya ganado en la tomada a los dos juntos…. Pero prefiero que me haya derrotado esa belleza de cabello plata a que lo haya hecho el Uchiha menor.

Eso capto completamente el interés de Neji y Sakura que muestran incredulidad en sus ojos.

- _¿Sasuke y Ayame juntos en un bar? –_la sola idea de eso se les hizo imposible, si esos dos no se llevan, de hecho Sasuke le desea la muerte desde que le saco los ojos a Sakura.

- Pues esos cuatro han estado en esta noche en todos los bares de la aldea y los dos nuevos ya hasta apodos tienen como sus senpais que los acompañan.

- _¿Cuatro? –_Sakura y Neji fruncen el seño mientras que Kaoru los mira curiosa por verlos tan atentos en la plática de esos borrachos.

- ¿Quién no va a conocer a Uchiha Itachi, alias el púas? Le dicen así porque lo que quieras quiere. –comenta divertido el borracho y a Kaoru le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los otros, jamás pensaron que así era conocido Itachi en el bajo mundo de los borrachos.

- Si compadre… ¿y cómo no conocer a Hatake Kakashi, alias el machete, porque lo que le pongas se mete?

La frente de Sakura, Neji y Kaoru se sombrea de negro, si conservaban un poco de respeto hacia el ninja copy se ha ido al caño.

- Ese par son muy conocidos en las cantinas, clubes nocturnos y casas de geishas. –comenta con orgullo y admiración. – y por lo que veo esos dos Kouhai que han traído consigo serán un orgullo también… ¿Cómo es que los bautizaron? –el borracho mira curioso a su amigo.

- Golosa sesenta y nueve. Y al Uchiha menor le pusieron pelitos de pollo….

Los dos borrachos terminan su plática y casi se zurran en los calzones ya que se colocaron frente a ellos Neji y Sakura con expresión de lo más terrorífica.

- ¿Dónde están? –preguntan tétricos ambos y Kaoru sonríe de forma forzada sintiendo pena por esos borrachos.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Kaoru y Neji entran al bar y nada mas haciéndolo su expresión se torno sombría.<p>

Ahí tenemos a Ayame ebria de pie en la barra del bar, haciendo un estriptis y la muy canija ya no trae puesta la blusa dejando al descubierto sus senos siendo solo cubiertos por ese sencillo sostén de encaje color negro. Casi todos los hombres del bar le colocan dinero en el short, y la miran de forma pervertida, en primera fila esta Kakashi que con su ojito feliz no se pierde detalle alguno, solo que él es muy codo como para ponerle billetes a la peli-plata que ebria o no ya sabe porque Kakashi tiene como segundo empleo el ser stripper, se gana bien.

Luego esta Sasuke sentado en un sillón de piel, siendo rodeado por bellas y esculturales chicas que le dan de comer y beber en la boca mientras el pelinegro sonríe galante y coqueto dejando ver que es digno hermano de Itachi. El sonrojo de sus mejillas y mirada bobalicona deja ver lo alcoholizado que esta.

Y dejando ver que corre la misma sangre por sus venas en el sillón de enfrente esta Itachi también siendo rodeado por bellas y esculturales mujeres que le dan de comer y beber en la boca. Ese sonrojo y mirada bobalicona deja ver que esta hasta las chanclas.

- _Te dejare chupetones por todo el cuerpo para ver si te vuelves a atrever a desnudarte en público. –_piensa tétrico Neji.

- _Uchiha Sasuke necesitas unas cuantas nalgadas y que te viole hasta que sepas a quien perteneces. -_Sakura se muestra igual de sombría que Neji.

- _Dijo que yo le gustaba aun así el muy maldito anda de coqueto. –_Kaoru es otra que con solo verle la mirada hace que te zurres en los calzones.

Neji salto hacia donde esta Ayame y se la echo en el hombro como si fuera costal de papas haciendo que todos los hombres comiencen a abuchearlo, pero se callaron al instante al tener la mirada de psicópata asesino del Hyuga.

- ¡Aburrido, nos estamos divirtiendo! –le grita Kakashi, ese no le tiene miedo a nada, o casi nada, menos a la mirada asesina de Neji.

- ¡Puchunguito me estoy haciendo rica con solo bailar y desnudarme! –exclama emocionada.

- Te has portado muy mal loca…. Te mereces una tunda. –dice tétrico.

- ¡Pégame pero no me dejes! –exclama de forma dramática y Neji gruñe al ver como esa bola de pervertidos sigue mirando a su loca, así que desaparece en una nube de humo para lamento de los demás.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te diviertes?<p>

Sasuke alza la mirad viendo a su tétrica novia, con esa mirada que pone cuando quiere cometer asesinato, por lo que sonríe bobalicón debido a que el alcohol lo hacer portarse más pendejo de lo normal.

- Miren chicas, les presento a mi hermosa y corajuda novia. –comenta de forma bobalicona. –Sakura ellas son unas nuevas amigas que me presento sensei.

- Sasuke vámonos. –ordena tétrica.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Ya no estás enojada conmigo? –el pelinegro pone cara de niño regañado haciendo que sus "amigas" miren con reproche a Sakura por hacer sufrir a ese papote.

- Oh, créeme, estoy muy enojada. –dice tétrica y fulminando con la mirada a todas esas zorras que la miran con reproche, por lo que desvían su mirada intimidadas. –Te has portado muy mal. –Sakura dirige su mirada penetrante hacia Saasuke.

- ¿Me vas a castigar? –Sasuke hace un infantil puchero que le saco a varias un suspiro soñador, incluso a Sakura le dieron ganas de violarlo.

- Si.

- ¡Yuju!—exclama emocionado y poniéndose de pie, para después tomar de la mano a Sakura y sacarla casi a rastras de ahí.

Las "amigas" del pelinegro miran incrédulas por donde se fue, no pensaron que fuera un masoquista que le gusta ser castigado, es que las ilusas no saben qué clase de "castigos" le dan a Sasuke.

Itachi mira divertido por donde se fue su hermano, ya decía él que su cuñadita terminaría buscándolo y necesitaba un escarmiento de celos por ser una corajuda con su hermanito. Un exagerado carraspeo de garganta hace que quite su atención y mire hacia donde viene y desencaja la mandíbula al ver a Kaoru mirándolo como el desgraciado que es.

- ¡Jum! –exclama indignada y sin mas desaparece en una nube de humo haciendo que a Itachi lo rodee un aura depresiva.

- ¡Senpai por aquí otro novecientos once y en código rojo! –grita todo deprimido y sus acompañantes hacen una exclamación de sorpresa al ver como el Uchiha se desparrama en el asiento como gelatina.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajajaja enserio ke stas tres parejitas stan bien lokas y kakashi como siempre termina jodiendoselas y la gran parte dl tiempo sin hacer mucho**

**kien kiere ke kakashi le haga un striptis?**

**jajajaja yooooo, adoro ese trabajo de medio tiempo ke tiene**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	15. ¿Ardillas?

**¿Arrdillas?**

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se ve a un domador de ardillas—_si, yo también me acabo de enterar que existen—_. El domador es un hombre ya de la tercera edad, camina encorvado, su piel es arrugada y tiene algunas manchas de la vejez en ellas, su cabeza es calva, ojos pequeños y tiene una larga barba en forma de pico. Viste un kimono café oscuro que es amarrado por un cintillo negro.

Para caminar se apoya en un bastón y sus ardillas están en una caja echa de paja que cuelga de su espalda.

El anciano termina tropezando con una raíz gruesa de uno de los arboles que están en el bosque, haciéndolo caer y provocando que la jaula que carga en su espalda se abra y salgan huyendo todas sus ardillas, son muchas, demasiadas, pareciendo una plaga de ellas.

- ¡Mis fuentes de ingresos se escapan! –exclama de rodillas el anciano, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con su boca mientras sus ojos muestran terror.

En eso la ardilla líder se detiene, esperanzado al domador, pero esta solo le levanta el dedo medio de sus pequeñas manitas y sigue con su huida.

- ¡Regresen! –el hombre llora a llanto abierto mientras estira su mano hacia donde sus ardillas se van

- _Como si fuéramos a regresar con un cabrón que nos explota, haciendo humillantes actos. –_piensan lar ardillas indignadas.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está en su habitación terminando de colocarse la ropa que comúnmente usa para entrenar e ir de misiones.<p>

- ¡Buenos días Sasukito! –exclama meloso Itachi ,abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermanito y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar? –pregunta molesto, volteando a ver a su hermano sobre su hombro.

- Han sido tantas que las he olvidado. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Sasuke roda los ojos. –Aprovechando que senpai se fue a una misión y ahora no tendrán entrenamientos en equipo ¿te gustaría entrenar con tu querido aniki como hacíamos antes? –pregunta meloso, parpadeando para verse más tierno.

- Hmn… no. Ya quede de ir a entrenar con Sakura-chan. –le dice indiferente terminando de colocarse su estuche de armas sin ver la mirada desolada de su hermano mayor.

- Nada más se consiguen novia e ignoran a sus hermanos mayores. Como extraño cuando me seguía como pollito pidiéndome que entrenemos juntos y ahora ni me pela. –murmura deprimido.

- ¿Dijiste algo? –Sasuke lo voltea a ver como el loco que es.

- Nada. –Itachi todo deprimido da media vuelta, saliendo todo encorvado de la habitación.

Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y como ya termino de cambiarse sale saltando por la ventana, es más rápido que salir de su habitación, caminar hacia la puerta y todavía abrirla para después salir.

* * *

><p>Itachi va caminando por las calles de la aldea tranquilamente, ignorando las miradas soñadoras que le dedica cada femenina que lo ve, ya está acostumbrado a ellas, desde que tiene memoria las recibe.<p>

De pronto detiene su paso al ver a un par de metros a Ayame regateando con un hombre que vende joyería artificial.

- _Esta mujer siempre anda regateando es muy coda… seguro compra todas esas joyerías para estafar a algún idiota. –_Itachi rio entre dientes. – ¡Hey loca! –la llama alzando una mano y caminando hacia él.

La peli-plata alza la mirada y le sonríen en son de saludo.

- ¡Hey lunático! –lo saluda amigable.

- ¿Qué dices de ir a entrenar? Estoy aburrido y mi otouto me cambio por su novia. –dice deprimido. –No salgas con que iras con tu puchungo. –el pelinegro entrecierra los ojos.

- Acepto solo porque mi puchunguito aun no regresa de la misión al que lo mandaron. –dice también deprimida e Itachi la mira indignado al ver que si el puchungo estuviera no hubiera aceptado. –Tenga, eso es todo lo que pagare por estas joyas. –Ayame le entrega el dinero para después tomar de la mano a Itachi y salir corriendo con él, llevándoselo a rastras.

El vendedor mira el dinero que le pago viendo que no es ni la mitad de lo que valen esas joyas por lo que ensancha los ojos.

- ¡Maldita loca me has estafado! –grita dispuesto a seguirla, pero lógico que siendo un simple civil no tiene posibilidades de alcanzar a una ladrona experta que para mal de males es ninja.

- _Genial, ahora tendré reputación de cómplice de una ladrona. –_Itachi se le sombrea la frente de negro al ver hacia atrás al hombre furioso que los sigue gritándole ladrona a la mujer que se lo lleva a rastras en su escape.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Ayame e Itachi adentrándose al único campo de entrenamiento que queda libre ese día, como que a muchos shinobis les dio por entrenar a la misma hora, ya que todos los demás campos de entrenamiento estaban ocupados.<p>

Por el lado contrario venían Sasuke y Sakura. Los cuatro se detienen de golpe al darse cuenta que solo hay un campo de entrenamiento libre que es ese y al parecer los otros dos también quieren entrenar en ese.

Al instante Ayame y Sakura se miran retadoras sabiendo que cada una quiere el campo que queda. Sasuke mira a Itachi como diciéndole "Llévate a la loca, nosotros ganamos", e Itachi se hace como el que no ve su mirada, una porque también quiere entrenar, dos porque es el castigo que su hermanito se merece por no querer pasar un rato con él entrenando por irse a entrenar con la novia; si, Uchiha Itachi es tan vengativo y resentido como su hermanito.

Sasuke al ver que Itachi se hace pendejo lo fulmina con la mirada por cabrón.

- Vete de aquí frente de coco que este campo lo ganamos nosotros. –ordena Ayame mirándola altanera.

- Este campo lo ganamos nosotros, tarada. –Sakura la mira amenazante y le habla con frialdad.

- No seas mentirosa, que el dedo gordo de mi pie piso antes que tu el campo de entrenamiento. –dice con firmeza haciendo que a los varones les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- No me vengas con eso tarada, un mechón de mi pelo que ondeo con el viento atravesó el campo de entrenamiento antes que tu cochino dedo gordo. –dice firme y la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de los varones se hizo más grande.

Sasuke se rasca la nuca, luego ve como Itachi se aleja un par de pasos, y él lo imito acercándose a su hermano mayor, sabe porque se aleja: estar en medio de una pelea de mujeres es como pedir que te maten.

- ¿Apostamos? –pregunta divertido Itachi, mirando de reojo a su hermano cuando se puso a su lado.

- ¡Va! Los deberes de la casa por una semana a que Sakura-chan gana. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

- ¡Ya estas! Yo le apuesto a favor de Aya-chan. –Itachi alza su mano y Sasuke choca la suya con la de él en señal de estar sellando el trato.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Naruto y Kaoru caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Los dos tienen sus manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca y se les ve aburridos.<p>

- Que día tan aburrido Naru-chan.

- Lo sé.

Ambos suspiran con pesadez, la verdad no hayan que hacer.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a comer rameen mientras pensamos que hacer? –el rubio la mira de reojo mostrándose ansioso.

- ¡Buen idea! –exclama emocionada y el rubio sonríe de la misma forma.

Justo en ese momento pasa una persona sospechosa alado de ellos y ninguno la noto por seguir en lo suyo.

- Oigan. –los llama sospechosamente pero ninguno lo oyó o más bien lo ignoraron, provocando que a dicha persona le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, para después disponerse a recorrer los pasos que ese par habían avezando —Oigan. –los volvió a llamar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en su ceja derecha, por lo que volvió a avanzar los pasos que esos dos se alejaron, colocándose esta vez frente a ellos como si apareciera de pronto, haciendo que ambos se detengan con un mano en el pecho y expresión de susto.

- ¡Demonios anciano nos asustaste! –exclaman ambos furiosos a la vez que le dan un zape en la nuca al anciano.

- Lo siento. –dice el anciano con lágrimas en los ojos y sobándose los dos chichones que tiene en su cabeza gracias a esos dos. –solo soy un simple vendedor que no ha comido en días. –un aura deprimente lo rodeo. –y vi sus caras de –_idiotas—_inteligentes y supe que eran las personas indicadas que sabrían la importancia y valor de mis productos. –dice todo inspirado teniendo los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos solo vio puntos marcando la silueta de los dos chicos que estaban frente a él. – ¡aaahhh…! ¡¿Dónde se metieron?¡ -exclama sorprendido, volteando de un lado a otro, buscándolos hasta ver al par de chicos que se han alejado caminando con las manos atrás de su nuca, viéndose de lo más despreocupados mientras platican.

- Entonces Kao-chan, el comer ramee en las mañanas es importante porque te provoca unos gases tan apestosos y así cundo sea más tarde y estés con más personas no tendrás temor de aventarte unos gases apestosos porque y habrán salido todos. –explica el rubio con voz y expresión de sabiondo.

- ¡Qué inteligente Naru-chan! –exclama con admiración la pelinegra. – ¡Desde ahora todos los días desayunare rameen para no tener miedo de que en los entrenamientos se me salga uno de esos apestosos y silenciosos que son los más mortales! –un aura brillante rodea y el rubio infla el pecho con orgullo ante lo inteligente que es y el poder compartir con los demás sus inteligentes teorías y pensamientos.

- ¡Tú sigue mis consejos Kao-chan y llegaras a la grandeza dattebayo! –le dice con arrogancia. –otro de los benefici… ¡aahhh…!—exclama el rubio asustado al igual que Kaoru cuando apareció nuevamente el anciano sospechoso frente a ellos con una lámpara alumbrándole el rostro, haciéndolo ver sombrío.

- ¡Demonios viejo a este paso nos terminaras matando de un paro cardiaco! —exclaman ambos furioso, dándole otro zape al viejo, agregándole dos más encima de los dos que ya tenía.

- Mendrigos jóvenes mal educados que no les enseñaron a respetar a sus mayores. –murmura el viejo con lágrimas en los ojos, sobándose la zona golpeada. – al menos escúchenme cuando les estoy hablando. –les dice resentido, haciendo que los otros dos se miren de reojo.

- Va viejo… tienes cinco minutos para decirnos lo que se que tienes que decirnos. Porque eso falta para que sean las nueve que es la hora justa para desayunar rameen. –dice el rubio mirando su reloj pintado con marcador en su muñeca izquierda.

- Pero Naru-chan apenas son las ocho de la mañana. –le dice Kaoru, sonriéndole amigable y el rubio se sorprendió.

- ¡Demonios!, mi reloj está adelantado. –exclama para después sacar un marcador de su estuche de armas y arreglar su reloj, haciendo que al viejo le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Que idiotas, sin duda los clientes perfectos. –_el anciano los mira entre incrédulo y complacido. –Miren chicos, quería ofrecerles estos polvos… —comenta mientras saca un par de sobrecitos sellados.

- No gracias, ya tengo polvos pica, pica para echárselos al teme mañana. –lo corta Naruto sonriendo de forma zorruna y Kaoru se muestra emocionada por ver cuando le echen polvos pica, pica a Sasuke.

- No son polvos pica, pica. –les dice el viejo mirándolos con mas incredulidad y teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –Estos polvos…

- Señor. –lo interrumpe el rubio, alzando su mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar en la academia.

- ¿Qué? –responde brusco y con el tic regresando a su ceja derecha, esos dos son exasperantes, en especial el rubio.

- Solo quería ofrecerle estas pastillitas de meta, es que tiene pésimo aliento y ya no lo soporto. –el rubio le extiende las pastillas que tiene en su puño derecho y Kaoru soltó el aire que tenia retenido donde se estaba aguantando la respiración para no oler el aliento del hombre, su amigo rubio es tan inteligente y amable que supo resolver el problema.

El hombre sonrojado porque le dijeron que le apesta el hocico y ofendido le arrebata las pastillas al rubio.

- Gracias. –responde entre dientes para después echarse las pastillas en la boca, pero así como se las echo las escupió al suelo haciendo que Kaoru haga mueca de asco y el rubio muestre indignación ante esas buenas pastillas desperdiciadas. –¡Demonios niñato, ¿qué no me dijiste que eran de menta?! –exclama furioso y verde del asco.

- Son de menta con rameen, el nuevo sabor ilimitado y las has desperdiciado viejo mal agradecido. –le dice con reproche.

- Ya Naru-chan, hay gente que no sabe apreciar los buenos sabores de la vida. –Kaoru le palmea el hombro en son de consuelo.

El pobre anciano se deja caer de rodillas siendo rodeado por un aura depresiva, siente que esos dos le están quitando los pocos años que le quedan de vida.

- ¡Ya me hartaron mocosos! –exclama furioso a la vez que se pone de pie. – ¡Solo les quiero vender estos malditos polvos que haces que la persona a la que se los esparcían le tenga miedo a lo primero que ve! ¡Pero y me hartaron, me conseguiré a otros idiotas que quieran comprarme algo como esto! –furioso el hombre da media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

En eso Kaoru comienza a imaginarse echarle esos polvos a Itachi y que ella sea lo primero que, para después el pelinegro salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo mientras grita como nenita. Y Naruto se imagino lo mismo pero en vez de ser Itachi es Sasuke el que sale corriendo mientras grita como nenita después de ver al rubio.

- _¡Queremos esos polvos! –_un aura brillante rodea a ambos que segundos después estiran sus manos como si de pronto tuvieran la habilidad del hombre elástico y toman de los hombros al hombre que voltearon con brusquedad hacia ellos. –Queremos esos polvos. –les dicen tétricos con expresión terrorífica, haciendo que al pobre anciano casi le dé un paro cardiaco.

- Bueno, cuestan…

Naruto y Kaoru no lo dejan terminar de decirles el precio, le arrebataron los polvos de la mano y le dejaron a cambio el pago, para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de sus víctimas.

- Locos. –murmura el viejo, mirando por donde esos dos se fueron solo viendo la nueve de tierra que alzaron ante su carrera.

El hombre baja la mirada para ver el pago que le dieron y el alma se le salió por la boca al ver que el pago de Kaoru es un clip, una goma de mascar nueva y un yen. El de Naruto es un cupón de rameen, una pelusa y un pelo rubio.

- El estafado termine siendo yo, esos polvos valían una fortuna y pensaba vendérselos al triple de lo que me costaron y lo peor es que son los únicos que me quedaban. –murmura en estado de shock para después caer desmayado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Temecomadreja! –gritan ambos mientras van corriendo por la aldea en busca de esos dos Uchihas, después de haber llegado al departamento de esos dos y ver que no estaban.

* * *

><p>- ¿Teme comadreja? –dicen ambos buscando a esos dos debajo del escritorio de la quinta, la cual tiene una vena hinchada en la frente.

- ¡Fuera de aquí mocosos!—grita furiosa la rubia dándoles uno de sus súper fuertes y poderosos puñetazos sacándolos volando por la ventana.

* * *

><p>- ¿Teme comadreja? –preguntan ambos mientras salen de entre las flores de la florería Yamanaka.

Ino le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja y su expresión se torno sombría al ver como esos dos rompen sus maceta mientras dicen ese "¿Teme/comadreja?".

- ¡Fuera de aquí tarados! –grita furiosa, mandándolos a volar, sacándolos de su florería.

* * *

><p>Se ve a Shikamaru acostado boca arriba viendo las nubes y frente a él pasan corriendo Kaoru y Naruto gritando su "Teme comadreja".

- Problemáticos. –dice aflojerado, para después bostezar.

* * *

><p>Choji está en un restaurante de barbacoa atragantándose de comida, en eso entran a dicho establecimiento Naruto y Kaoru que al ver a Choji corren hacia él.<p>

- Gordo ¿has visto al teme/la comadreja? –preguntan ambos curiosos y un aura sombría comenzó a rodear a Choji.

* * *

><p>Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo se ve a Naruto y Kaoru saliendo del restaurante con expresión de terror y atrás de ellos va un furioso Choji con intensiones de matarlos. Los tres pasan por donde estaba acostado Shikamaru que observa las nubes.<p>

- Problemáticos. –dice aflojerado cuando los tres pasaron, para después intentarse tapar un bostezo con su mano derecha.

* * *

><p>En un campo de entrenamiento se ve a Ayame y Sakura de pie, teniendo sus frentes pegadas, peleando los dientes, gruñendo como perras rabiosas y mandándose rayitos asesinos con la mirada mientras sus intensas auras de batalla las rodean: la de Ayame es roja y la de Sakura es verde.<p>

- Vete de aquí tarada. –ordena amenazante Sakura.

- La que tiene que irse eres tu frente de coco. –le dice igual de amenazante y el aura de batalla de ambas aumento.

Itachi y Sasuke están a un costado de ellas lo suficiente alejados para no salir afectados por si ellas se van a los golpes, pero lo suficiente cerca para tener una perfecta vista de lo que pasa y escuchar perfectamente lo que dicen. Ambos están de pie comiéndose unos dangos que un clon de Itcchi fue a comprar cuando a ambos les dio hambre ya que no habían desayunado.

- No se tu pero yo ya me aburrí… tal vez lo mejor es detenerlas y compartir el campo de entrenamiento. –dice con aburrimiento Sasuke, mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor.

- Sasukito deja que tu querido aniki comparta un poco de su sabiduría contigo. –Itachi le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y Sasuke hace mueca de asco, odia que invadan su espacio personal, en especial los hombres, la única que puede hacerlo es su Sakura. –uno: ese par no se detendrá y ni locas querrán compartir un campo de entrenamiento, de hecho dudo que quieran compartir algo entre ellas. Numero dos: si quieres seguir vivo y con todas tus extremidades u órganos, nunca de los nunca te metas en una pelea de mujeres para intentar detenerlas, menos si dichas mujeres son ninjas entrenadas y muy poderosas. –Saasuke suspira con pesadez, esos dos puntos ya se los sabia, pero es que esta muy aburrido.

- Al menos si trajeran menos ropa y hubiera barro seria más entretenido. –Sasuke suspira nuevamente con pesadez.

Itachi parpadea incrédulo, viéndolo como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas, luego se pellizca pensando que está soñando para después hacer aparecer el sharingan para asegurarse que no está en un genjutso o que ese que pensó su hermano sea otro ninja transformado en él. Pero al ver que es el verdadero, y que sigue con esa mirada con anéelo porque seguro quiere ver pelea de barro y trajes de baño de femeninas.

- ¡Kya…! –Itachi chilla emocionado, asustando a Sasuke. – ¡Mi otouto ya es todo un hombre digno hermano mío! –dice meloso, abrazando a Sasuke y restregando su mejilla con la de él que muestra desagrado.

- ¡Aléjate Itachi que me das asco! –Sasuke le pone las manos en la cara, intentándolo alejar, pero Itachi se le pega mas, mostrándose más meloso.

En eso un par de matorrales se despegan de uno grande. Los dos montoncitos de matorrales se mueven hacia donde están los dos hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi se detiene al igual que Sasuke que seguía intentando empujarlo. Ambos pelinegros entrecierran los ojos y una gran gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- ¡Te encontré! –exclaman ambos deteniéndose, aventando sus camuflajes y apuntándolos de forma acusadora.

- ¿Ah? –los dos Uchihas voltean a verlos como los locos que son, pero rápidamente se agachan al ver como esos dos les aventaron algo, pensando que son kunai

- ¡Sakura-chan, Aya-chan/nee-san, Aya-chan! –gritan Kaoru y Naruto poniendo sus manos en las mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con sus bocas.

El par de Uchihas voltean hacia donde están esas dos mostrándose preocupados y esperando que esquiven lo que ese par de traviesos les lanzaron.

- ¿Eh? –ambas voltean hacia ellos pero les dan de llenos unos sobres que se les reventaron en la cara haciéndolas estornudar.

- ¿Ah? –Sasuke e Itachi se rascan la nuca al ver que fueron simples polvos, pero Sasuke reacciona y va hacia el rubio a quien toma de las solapas.

- Ahí de ti si lo que le lanzaste a Sakura fueron polvos pica, pica. –le dice amenazante, conociéndolo sabe que es capaz de eso si esos polvos iban dirigidos a él.

Itachi divertido espera que sean polvos pica, pica, esperando ver como esas dos se rascan desesperadas por todos lados.

El rubio y Kaoru siguen mirando asustados a esas dos por lo que pasara y Sasuke al ver su reacción voltea preocupado hacia donde está su novia.

Áyame y Sakura dejaron de estornudar teniendo su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo justo en el momento que un par de ardillas pasaron por sus pies. Al principio sus expresiones fueron tranquilas pero al siguiente segundo se les distorsiono y palidecieron.

- _No puedo estar sintiendo miedo hacia esta clase de animalejo. –_piensan ambas comenzando a temblar mientras el roedor las mira con inocencia que ellas ven como una mirada amenazante.

- Sakura. –la llama preocupado Sasuke, soltando al rubio y caminando hacia ella con preocupación.

- Aa… aléjate. –tartamudean ambas sintiendo un miedo aterrador jamás sentido por ellas y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás temerosas.

Itachi y Sasuke se sorprenden al ver como esas dos muestran miedo al ver esas dos ardillas muy extrañas por cierto, por lo general esos animales no se acercan mucho a las personas, pero esas dos ahí están, tan tranquilas cerca de las chicas.

Las ardillas se acercaron mas a ellas viéndose curiosas haciendo que ambas griten aterradas sobresaltando a los espectadores. Sasuke corre hacia su novia dispuesto a abrazarla para que no siga teniendo miedo, nunca antes la había visto así y eso despertó su lado protector hacia ella.

- ¡Aléjense! –Gritan ambas fuera de sí y al instante desaparecen, Sakura en un "puff" y Ayame siendo rodeada por su fuego.

Sasuke se quedo a medio camino, no sabe que cojones pasa e Itachi se rasca la nuca extrañado por lo que vio.

- Ustedes… —Sasuke voltea tétrico hacia atrás viendo como Naruto y Kaoru le dan la espalda e intentan escapar yéndose de puntitas. –… más les vale explicarme lo que pasa si no quieren morir achicharrados. –dice amenazante haciendo brillar el chidori en su mano derecha viendo como ambos se tensan.

- Tranquilo otouto seguro que nos explicaran sin necesidad de amenaza. –dice Itachi interviniendo para salvar a Kaoru y ambos se muestran aliviados al ver que tienen un defensor, pero huir sigue sonando tentador si no fuera porque la verdad se siente culpables ya que por su travesura afectaron a dos sin deberla y temerla.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Ayame aparecen en una de las calles de la aldea, sus rostros aun muestran esa expresión de terror, pero al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente recobran la compostura, se miran de reojo de forma retadora, como diciéndole "yo no me asuste de nada y atrévete a decir lo contrario"<p>

- ¿De dónde salieron tantos de estos animalejos?... ¡fuera de aquí roedores! –se oye el grito furioso de un hombre haciendo que ambas volteen viendo como el dueño de la frutería ahuyenta a escobazos a unas diez ardillas.

La expresión de terror de esas dos regreso, se abrazan temerosas viendo como esos feos animales corren hacia ellas viéndose igual de espantadas por el señor de la frutería. Las ardillas se echaron sobre ellas haciendo que ambas suelten tremendo grito desgarrador que sonó por toda la aldea, asustando a quienes pasan por ahí.

Sakura y Ayame comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo intentándose quitar con las manos a esos "aterradores" animales.

* * *

><p>Sasuke está de pie mirando amenazante a Kaoru que está escondida atrás de Itachi, asomando su rostro viéndose asustada al ver que el pelinegro la mira con ganas de matarla. E Itachi que no se quita sonríe nervioso, no sabiendo cómo sacar a la pelinegra de esta en la que se ha metido. Atrás de Sasuke esta Naruto, tirado boca abajo en el suelo, con las pompas paradas, chichones en la cabeza y todo chamuscado, dejando ver que ya se lo surtieron.<p>

- Tranquilo otouto, la violencia no es la respuesta para solucionar los problemas. –intenta tranquilizarlo, viéndose más nervioso.

- No lo será, pero es gratificante. –dice amenazante y sonriendo tétrico, haciendo que Kaoru palidezca.

- Mira yo no me enoje, siendo que también fui el objetivo. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa nerviosa y Kaoru asintió, dándole la razón.

- Ser el objetivo no me molesta. –Kaoru suspira aliviada, pero Itachi se tenso más, claro que sabe que le molesto, como también sabe que cuando le hacen algo a Sakura su hermanito se convierte en un monstruo en busca de venganza.

Unos gritos llenos de terror femeninos muy conocidos para ambos se escucharon haciendo que el rubio despierte de su inconsciencia de golpe.

- Esas fueron…

- Ayame y la cuñadita. –Itachi termina la frase que la sorprendida Kaoru no pudo terminar.

- ¡Sakura!—exclama preocupado Sasuke corriendo hacia donde escucho el grito, ahora no hay tiempo para vengarse, primero tiene que ir con su novia y protegerla de su nuevo miedo, ya después se vengara por lo que le hicieron a su Sakura.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –el rubio también corre, yendo atrás de Sasuke, por su culpa su amiga esta en problemas, su deber es ayudarla.

- De la que te salvaste. –comenta divertido Itachi, mirando a Kaoru que dejo de ver preocupada por donde se fueron esos dos y posa su mirada en Itachi, sonrojándose.

- Si. –nerviosa se rasca la nuca.

- Con que yo era el objetivo… pequeña traviesa. –le dice divertido y Kaoru desvia la mirada nerviosa. – ¿Y a que me ibas hacerle temer? –pregunta curioso.

- Bueno… yo… veras… —Kaoru se rasca su mejilla con uno de sus dedos desviando su mirada nerviosa.

- Anda, mejor vamos a ayudarlos para que emendes tu travesura. –le dice divertido, imaginándose a que quería ella que le temiera seguro para divertirse.

Itachi le acaricia la cabeza en un gesto juguetón y corre hacia donde se fueron esos dos. Kaoru mira por donde se fue aun teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y tocándose la cabeza.

- ¡Espera! –grita reaccionando, corriendo hacia donde el Uchiha se fue. – _si sigue portándose así de lindo conmigo será difícil seguir deseándole hacerle bromas para mofarme de él. –_un infantil puchero adorna su rostro.

* * *

><p>- <em>De todos los putos shinobis la maldita hokage borracha tenía que mandarme de misión con él… si duda esa vieja me odia. –<em>Neji va entrando a la aldea teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y su frente esta sombreada de negro.

Alado de Neji va caminando de lo más tranquilo Kakashi que lee su pervertid novela. El castaño jamás se le había hecho tan larga y torturante una misión… oh, sí hubo una, la que hizo con el equipo Kakashi cuando conocieron a Ayame.

- _Y pensar que no la hubiera conocido sino hubiera ido a esa misión… el destino sabe cómo jugar. –_una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su rostro.

- Aww… ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que te he visto sonriendo como pendejo por estar pensando en Aya-chan. –le dice meloso, pero su mirada es burlona y Neji al instante borro su sonrisa, regresándole el tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –Cuando le cuente Aya-chan las veces que has pensado en ella gritara como loca. –comenta con mofa y el castaño se sonrojo, ese maldito siempre lo tuerce sin importar que supuestamente este tan picado con su pervertida lectura.

Un grito lleno de miedo se escucho haciendo que ambos se detengan.

- Si mi oído no me falla, cosa que nunca pasa ese grito vino de Aya-chan y Sakurita… ¿Qué habrá hecho gritar así a una sádica y una desquiciada que parecen no temerle a nada? –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo, sintiéndose curioso.

- _Ayame. –_Neji activa su byakugan y corre hacia donde escucho el grito, con su byakugan será más fácil dar con ella.

- Podría ir a entregar el informe ya que es mi deber hacerlo como líder de la misión o podría ir a ver qué pasa, mi instinto me dice que es algo interesante. –Kakashi se sigue sobando la barbilla pensativo. –el informe puede esperar, primero está la diversión que el deber. –comenta encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el camino que tomo el castaño.

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto y Kaoru van corriendo en busca de esas dos, bueno Sasuke solo en busca de Sakura.<p>

- ¡Hey chicos!—los llama Kiba que va corriendo de lado contrario van corriendo junto Akamaru, Shino y Hinata y esta al ver el rubio se sonrojo, desvió la mirada, simplemente no puede verlo a los ojos.

Los chicos se detuvieron unos frente al otro y el rubio al ver a Hinata también se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, simplemente no puede verla a los ojos tampoco.

- La hokage ha dado el informe de que todo shinobi ayude a atrapar toda ardilla que vea ya que muchas estas en la aldea, parece una plaga metiéndose en las casas de cada aldeano. –informa Kiba.

Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y Kaoru ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

- _Vaya suerte que tienen esas dos el día de hoy… justo cuando les cae algo que les hace temer a las ardillas de la nada hay plaga de ellas en la aldea. –_Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

Sasuke sin pensarlo comenzó a correr en busca de la peli-rosa, pero se detiene a medio camino al ver salir muchas ardillas de las casas siendo espantadas por los dueños, haciendo que los demás miren incrédulos.

- ¡A ellas Akamaru! –fue el grito de guerra de Kiba lanzándose junto al perro por esas ardillas mientras que los demás se muestran incrédulos.

* * *

><p>Neji sigue corriendo yendo por donde ve el chakra de Ayame y se detiene de pronto mirando a Ayame, verla correr como loca teniendo una expresión de miedo que le produjo la sensación de abrazarla y protegerla, es la primera vez que la ve asi.<p>

- ¡Neji! –exclama aliviada al verlo, echándose en sus brazos. –Por favor aléjalas de mí. –la chica alza el rostro mostrando ojos grandotes nublados por el miedo, lagrimas adornándolos y mejillas sonrojadas.

Y Neji se puso duro con solo verla, incluso un hilillo de sangre resbalo por los orificios de su nariz.

Ayame miro sobre su hombro hacia atrás y chilla llena de temor al ver cinco de esos terroríficos seres ir hacia ellos. Y tremendo grito no solo casi deja sordo a Neji sino que lo hizo reaccionar, mientras Ayame se coloca atrás de él.

- ¡Aléjalas de mi Neji!... mátalas o lo que sea pero quítalas de mi vista. –chilla llena de terror en el oído de pobre castaño que hizo mueca de dolor.

Neji mira incrédulo las ardillas al ver que eso es a lo que le teme su novia.

- _Las mujeres le temen a ratas, cucarachos y esas cosas, pero no pensé que Ayame le temiera a ardillas, joder su invocación son arañas y le viene temiendo a las ardillas. –_una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del castaño, pero al sentir como su novia tiembla estando abrazada atrás de él suspira con pesadez.

Se voltea y la toma en brazos, saltando con ella a un tejado, alejándola así de las ardillas.

- Con que le temes a las ardillas.—comenta con mofa, pero su sonrisa burlona se borra de su rostro al ver como ella esconde su rostro en el pecho de él aun sintiéndola temblar. –Ayame. –la llama preocupado, no pensó que su fobia fuera tan fuerte.

- ¡Yo!

A Neji casi se le sale un pedo del susto, el condenado de Kakashi apareció de la nada a su lado y saludo cuando él estaba ms preocupado por su novia, por lo que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Ardillas, no pensé que esa fuera tu kriptonita Aya-chan. –comenta burlón Kakashi y Neji afila mas su mirada. –Por cierto en el camino oí a algunos shinobis decir que tenemos plaga de ardillas en la aldea.— Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

A Neji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, incrédulo ante la situación, pero al sentir como la chica en sus brazos tiembla más baja la mirada a ella. Le separa el rostro un poco de su pecho para verla, notando el terror en su expresión.

- _Ella no es de la que tienen miedo, menos a esa clase de estupideces… aquí hay gato encerrado. –_el castaño frunce el seño y coloca su mano en la mejilla de ella. –No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí. –le dice serio, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad, jamás pensó que algún día le diría algo así a esa loca que parece no tenerle miedo a nada, pero le gusto esa sensación, su orgullo de macho creció al ver la mirada de ella, después de todo no hay hombre que no se le suba la hombría cuando tu mujer te mira como su héroe.

- Aaww… enserio me dan asco. –les dice meloso Kakakshi y Neji lo vuelve a fulminar con la mirada mientras este le sonríe burlón.

* * *

><p>Sakura esta acorralada en un callejón con dos demoniacas ardillas frente a ella, la peli-rosa se pega mas a la pared como si se quisiera fundir con ella, mirando aterrada a esos seres, incluso lágrimas salen de sus ojos.<p>

- _Esto de no puede estar pasando, yo no le temo nada… solo son simples roedores peludos y feos. –_se intenta auto-convencer pero no funciona para nada, su cuerpo tiembla y mas lagrimas se amontonan en sus ojos queriendo salir, sintiéndose humillada y patética.

- ¡Sakura!

La peli-rosa alza la mirada viendo a Sasuke quien decidido se acerca a las ardillas y las achicharra con un chidori por atreverse a asustar a su novia, para después acercarse a ella todo heroico.

- Sasuke—susurra quedito cuando el pelinegro llego a ella.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos al verle esa expresión que le hizo que se le pare algo haya abajo, más abajo del ombligo.

- **_Violala.—_**grita el inner de Sasuke con voz lava cerebros y los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron un brillo tétrico.

- ¡Sakura-chan/nee-san/ cuñadita! –en la entrada del callejón aparecen Itachi, Naruto y Kaoru viéndose preocupados pero una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver las ardillas achicharradas que están atrás de Sasuke.

- Eso fue muy extremista otouto. –comenta incrédulo Itachi, sintiendo pena por los pobres roedores.

Sasuke reacciono, se acerco a Sakura, la tomo en brazos y desapareció en una nube de humo con ella.

- Se la llevo a hacer cochinadas ¿verdad? –pregunta con incredulidad Koru y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón también viéndose incrédulos.

- _Difícilmente podrías negar que eres mi hermano Sasuke. –_Itachi niega divertido.

* * *

><p>Sakura parpadea incrédula, hace uno minutos estaba en un callejón acorralada por dos aterradoras ardillas y ahora esta acorralada en la cama por Sasuke que la mira hambriento, de hecho hasta desnuda esta, el pelinegro le rompió la ropa con un kunai, rompió hasta las bragas y el sostén.<p>

- No te preocupes Sakura… —le habla entre besos que le está dando en el cuello haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos por el placer. –Aquí estoy… y te ayudare a que te olvides… de esas feas ardillas. —el pelinegro baja en un camino de besos llegando a uno de los senos de ella, el cual tomo entre su boca, succionándolo y lamiéndolo como si estuvieran amamantando.

- Yo… ¡ah!... no… no… no le… tengo… miedo a las ardillas…. ¡ah! –dice entre cortada y gimiendo a causa del placer que está sintiendo.

Mientras su boca juega con los senos de ella, llevo sus manos a la entrepierna, metiéndole dos de sus dedos, sacándole un gemido de placer y haciéndola arquear la espalda.

Sakura comenzó a respirar entrecortado al sentir como el pelinegro la está penetrando con los dedos.

Sasuke siente como los pantalones le aprietan, necesita liberar su dolorosa erección o terminara volviéndose loco, así que saca sus dedos del interior de su novia sacándole un gemido de reproche, mientras con su otra mano se desabrocha el pantalón, sacando su erecto pene en el cual empezó a embarrar los líquidos de excitación que están empapando sus dedos, para después tomar su pene en un puño y comenzar a masturbarse.

Sakura lo alejo de ella, empujándolo, haciendo que quede acostado en la cama, sorprendiéndolo ante lo inesperado, viendo como ella se monta encima de él, dándole la espalda a su cara quedando ella de frente donde está su pene, entonces la vio inclinarse y gimió ronco cundo ella tomo su miembro entre sus manos.

Sakura alzo su cadera haciendo que su trasero quede justo cerca del rostro del pelinegro que se relamió los labios, abrió sus labios con los dedos, para después acercar su rostro y meter su lengua haciéndola jadear.

Sasuke aun con su lengua dentro del sexo de ella, gruñe ronco cuando sintió como su pene es envuelto por una cálida boca y saboreado por una suave lengua.

El pelinegro comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia adelante, queriendo que su pene se hunda en la garganta de Sakura.

La temperatura de ambos aumento considerablemente, sus respiraciones son aceleradas y sus mejillas están muy sonrojadas.

- Móntame Sakura. –ordena ronco Sasuke, apartando su rostro del sexo de ella, relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo el sabor de ella en ellos.

Sakura saco el pene de su boca y sonrío de forma torcida, para después ponerse de pie y voltearse hacia él dándole al pelinegro un perfecta vista del cuerpo desnudo de ella, entonces se puso horcadas, sosteniendo el duro pene del pelinegro con un de sus manos, guiándolo a su entrada, haciendo que solo toque la punta lo que le saco un ronco gemido al pelinegro y que ella solo entrecierre mas sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo se pide Sa-su-ke? –Sakura lo mira coqueta y hace que la punta del pene rose cada vez más cerca de su entrada acelerando as la respiración del pelinegro.

- Móntame por favor. –le dice ronco y sensual, abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándola hambriento.

Sakura amplió su sonrisa y se dejo caer, haciendo que el pene del pelinegro entre en lo más profundo de ella sacándole un fuerte gemido ella y un ronco gruñido a él.

La peli-rosa apoyo sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro para apoyarse y así comenzar a montarlo. Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cadera de ella, ayudándole, haciendo más rápidas las penetraciones.

Y así fue como en el departamento de los Uchiha es invadido por gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos mientras todos los shinobis en la aldea están intentando deshacerse de la plaga de las ardillas. Y no es de dudar que en la habitación de Neji esté pasando lo mismo que en la habitación de Sasukito, solo que con Ayame y el Hyuga de protagonistas.

**Continuará**

**jajjjajaa ese sasuke no desaprobecha**

**al fin traigo actualizacion de ste fic**

**espero les haya gustado y divertido el capi**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	16. Matrimonio y cena formal

**Matrimonio y cena formal**

Al equipo Kakashi e Itachi le fue asignada la misión de proteger a la hija de uno de los feudales del país del fuego ya que está en peligro de ser secuestrada por unos rivales de dicho feudal.

En el castillo del feudal se encuentra este en el salón principal, estando de rodillas sobre un elegante cojín frente al equipo Kakashi e Itachi.

El feudal es un hombre ya de edad avanzada, tiene una gran pansa que con esa elegante ropa que usa parece piñata. Sus facciones no son apuestas y su piel tiene varias arrugas. Tiene ojos pequeños de color negro, esta calvo y su estatura es baja.

Mientras el feudal les echa el rollo del porque hay la rivalidad entre él y sus enemigos y sus sospechas de que quieren secuestrar a su amada hija; Kaoru y Naruto se quedaron dormidos sentados, por lo que cabecean y el globo de moco que sale de la nariz del rubio se infla y desinfla conforme su respiración. Kakashi e Itachi se pusieron a leer el icha icha. Sasuke tiene expresión bobalicona porque está teniendo fantasías con su peli-rosa que podrían cumplir en ese castillo, y como el feudal está muy inspirado en contar la historia pues tiene los ojos cerrados como si la estuviera recordando mientras la plática, por esa razón ni cuenta se da que solo Sakura es la única que le presta atención.

- _ No se porque tanto interés en proteger a su hija, incluso dudo que alguien la quiera secuestrar, ha de estar igual de fea que el padre. –_piensa Itachi mientras le da vuelta a la pagina para seguir leyendo.

- … y es por eso que le pedí ayuda a Konoha…

Esa fue la señal para Kakashi e Itachi de darse cuenta que la historia llega a su fin por eso rápidamente guardan sus libros y el peli-plata les dio un zape al rubio y pelinegra para despertarlos mientras que Itachi le da uno a Sasuke para sacarlo de bobolandia.

Los tres zapeados fulminan con la mirada a quienes los zapearon mientras se soban la cabeza, dos adormilados y uno con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

- Entiendo. –comenta Kakashi fingiendo como que escucho toda la historia, viendo como el feudal a abierto los ojos sin darse cuenta que solo la peli-rosa le había prestado atención.

- Si, no se preocupe, estamos calificados para esta misión. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia.

- Hmn… así es, esos idiotas no sabrán ni quien los golpeo. –dice con arrogancia Sasuke, también fingiendo que escucho toda la mierda que soltó el ruco.

- ¡El futuro Hokage; el gran Uzumaki Naruto protegerá a la princesa! –dice con heroísmo, no oyó la aburrida historia del viejo pero cuando la vieja les asigno la misión dijo que era de proteger una princesa y esa información la uso para que crean que si oyó la historia, dejando ver que comienza a madurarle el cerebro.

- ¡Así se habla Naru-chan! –felicita emocionada y admirada Kaoru, aplaudiéndole al rubio quien se le subió más el ego.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del feudal al ver la ridícula pose heroica del rubio y como la otra chica lo mira con admiración, comienza a dudar que le mandaron buenos ninjas y eso que él pidió de los mejores.

Sakura y Sasuke los miran como los pendejos que son, Kakashi solo bostezo e Itachi bufa celoso.

* * *

><p>Neji se encuentra en la mansión principal, exactamente en el salón de té, hincado sobre un cojín frente a su tío que también esta hincado, ambos sostienen una taza de té.<p>

Aunque el castaño no lo demuestre se siente curioso porque su tío lo haya llamado, no cree que solo lo haga para beber el té con él, como líder del clan debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer que beber el té con su sobrino, o eso piensa él ya que él si tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que solo beber té con su tío.

Hiashi se aclara la garganta, para después mostrarse pensativo, como si lo que quisiera decir no supiera como hacerlo, después suspiro con pesadez y miro con seriedad a su sobrino que lo mira tranquilo.

- Neji…no soy de los que se dejan llevar por rumores, pero ya llevan tiempo esparciéndose que quiero asegurarme si son ciertos o falsos. –Neji alza ambas cejas, viéndose curioso. –Se dice que te ven seguido con una mujer, la cual va a visitarte mucho a la mansión secundaria. –el castaño se tensó al ver que los rumores no son más que la puritita verdad. –También se dice que es tu novia, no es una chica del clan y tampoco de la aldea, pero que está en tu equipo, quiero saber que tan cierto es ese rumor. –Hiashi lo mira con seriedad y Neji hace lo mismo.

- Es cierto. –responde con sinceridad, no va a negar a Ayame por muy loca que este, es la mujer que ama.

- Bueno… —Hiashi se mostró algo sorprendido, con lo serio que es su sobrino dudaba que consiguiera novia por sí solo, siempre pensó que a lo mejor lo tendría que comprometer él para que los Hyuga sigan reproduciéndose. –te conozco y sino tomaras enserio a esa muchacha no te dejarías ver con ella, y serias más discreto, pero si te dejas ver con ella e incluso la llevas a la mansión secundaria…

- _Bueno con eso segundo ella solita es la que va. –_a Neji le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- … es porque esa mujer te interesa enserio. –Hiashi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y conforme porque Neji no lo niegue, dejándole ver que tiene razón. –No te miento; me gustaría que esa chica fuera del clan, pero no me opondré a lo nuestro, como tu tío te apoyare. –Neji le sonríe levemente. –No conozco a esa chica más que de vista, pero parece buena chica, una chica… sin duda de buena familia, buenos modales y buena educación, además que he oído que es buena konuichi.

- ¿Ayame? –pregunta incrédulo Neji, su novia parece de todo menos una chica de buenos modales y buena educación.

- ¿Ayame? Pensé que se llamaba Tenten la chica de tu equipo. –comenta curioso y Neji casi cae estilo anime.

- No Hiashi-sama, Tenten no es mi novia, es mi amiga solamente. Ayame es mi novia y ella llego hace unos meses a la aldea y se integró a nuestro equipo. Pertenece a un extinto pero poderoso clan de su aldea.

- ¿Quieres decir que es la última sobreviviente de un clan poderoso? –pregunta con interés y Neji asintió guardándose en decir que es la única sobreviviente porque ella misma liquido su clan. – ¿Cuál es su kekai henkai?

- Bueno… ella puede atravesar las cosas sin dañarlas y tiene la habilidad de crear fuego sin necesidad de hacer sellos. –Neji vio cómo su tío se muestra más interesado y complacido con ella, lo que lo hizo sentirse satisfecho.

- Me gustaría conocerla. –dice firme y Neji ensancho los ojos.

- _Si la conoce seguro se opone a lo nuestro sin importar sus habilidades ninja… no es que no quiera que la conozca, bueno no quiero que lo haga, de hecho planeaba permitir que la conozca cuando ya me case con ella y así no pueda hacer nada para oponerse a lo nuestro. –_piensa aterrado. –No sé si…

- Tráela a cenar, de hecho pensaba ya hacer esto para conocer formalmente a tu novia si me decías que van enserio,… ¿por qué van enserio? –Hiashi entrecierra los ojos.

- Si vamos enserio Hiashi-sama, pero no sé si ella pueda venir. –Neji desvía la mirada nervioso.

- Pues haces que venga. Quiero conocerla. –le dice firme y dejándole ver que no cambiara de opinión. –Tráela a cenar esta noche, ya he mandado a preparar todo para la cena.

- Si Hiashi-sama. –dice resignado, sabiendo que no hay escapatoria. –_Ayame espero te comportes sino quieres que mantengamos una relación clandestina. –_un profundo suspiro sale de los labios del castaño sabiendo que es mucho pedir.

* * *

><p>- ¿Me mando a llamar padre? –se escucha preguntar a una melodiosa voz femenina.<p>

El feudal alza la mirada y los seis ninjas voltean curiosos topándose con la hermosa mujer que desprende ese aire principesca y lleno de elegancia. Vistiendo ese kimono hermoso y elegante, incluso el aura que la rodea parece brillar. Tiene el cabello largo y de color castaño claro, casi dorado, y lo lleva amarrado en un laborioso moño. Sus facciones son finas y hermosas. Cuerpo pequeño, delgado, pero con curvas definidas. En si su aspecto es de esas chicas que solo con verlas despierta no solo atracción en un hombre sino deseos de protegerla.

- Sonrójate y te castro. –le murmura amenazante Sakura a Sasuke que se le subió el ego al ver que se encelo.

- Me ofendes, yo solo me sonrojo contigo. –le murmura a su novia con heroísmo haciéndola sonreír de forma torcida.

- _Tengo que admitir que Uchiha Itachi se equivocó, esta mujer de fea no tiene nada, pero bueno, aunque no lo crean no soy perfecto, de repe cometo mis errores. –_Itachi sonríe de forma torcida.

- Qué bonita. –susurra el rubio, viéndola embelesado, haciendo que Kaoru deja de ver con admiración a la princesa para ver curiosa a Naruto, notando como este tiene cara de pendejo bobalicón.

Curiosa por ver que reacciones provoca en los demás chicos mira hacia donde esta Sasuke viendo como este no la está viendo por mirar de reojo insinuante a la peli-rosa. Luego mira a Kakashi viendo como este se devora a la princesa con la mirada. Luego miro a Itachi viendo como este sonríe con arrogancia, pensando que está sonriendo así porque se quiere ligar a la princesa hizo que frunciera el ceño.

- _A ese jamás se le quitara lo coqueto. –_Kaoru bufa, ladeando su rostro a un lado.

- Así es hija mía—comenta el feudal poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hija con orgullo. –Quiero que conozcas los ninjas de Konoha que te protegerán. –dice al estar ya alado de su retoña.

La princesa pasa su mirada por los ninjas mostrándose curiosa. Cuando vio a Sasuke se sonrojo al ver lo apuestos que es, cosa que hizo que Sakura frunciera el ceño, pero cuando miro a Itachi primero mostró sorpresa que se distorsiono poniendo una expresión de drogada, sonrojándose y sonriendo bobalicona.

Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi alzan ambas cejas comenzando a pensar que seguro la princesa sufre de derrame cerebral. Naruto y Kauro se muestran curiosos por su expresión.

- ¡Itachi-sama! –exclama a todos estilo fan girl lazándose a los brazos de Itachi que realmente no se lo esperaba, por lo que se muestra sorprendido.

- ¡Sora! –exclama sorprendido el feudal.

- ¿Itachi-sama? –repiten Sasuke y Naruto, el primero solo alzando una ceja y el segundo sorprendido.

Sakura roda los ojos al ver que la mentada princesa es solo una estúpida fan girl, mientras que a Kaoru le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Que malo eres Itachi-kun. –dice dramático Kakashi. – ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te ligaste a la hija del feudal? –pregunta dolido.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sasuke y Sakura, enserio, entre más pasa el tiempo más siente vergüenza por tener a Kakashi como sensei. Naruto mira con reproche a Itachi por ser tan cruel para no contarles que era novio de una princesa y el tic nervioso en Kaoru se marcó más. En cuanto Itachi sigue mirando sacado de onda a la princesa.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunta Itachi reaccionando y mirando curioso a la princesa haciendo que todos casi caigan estilo anime.

- _Bueno… Itachi-kun ha tenido tantas amantes como yo, es normal que no recuerde a todas. –_Kakashi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- _Maldita comadreja seguro ha tenido tantas mujeres que sería un milagro si se acuerda de alguna. –_Kaoru se pone de pie entrecerrando los ojos.

- Que cruel eres Itachi-sama, ¿cómo es posible que no me recuerdes? –dice dolida la princesa mientras se endereza y su padre ya comienza a pensar en cómo matar a ese bastardo que seguro se aprovechó de la inocencia de su hijita. – ¿En serio no recuerdas que hace ocho años cuando yo era una niña de diez años me salvo de unos bandidos que me querían secuestrar cuando iba camino a visitar a mi abuelo? –pregunta dolida porque ella jamás olvido ese día en que lo conoció, desde ese día con solo verlo se convirtió en su príncipe soñado.

- Con que fuiste tú. –exclama el feudal mirando a Itachi con una mezcla entre agradecimiento, respeto y sorpresa.

Itachi intenta recordar, si fue hace ocho años él tendría como unos catorce y salvo tanta gente en camino en sus misiones porque eso hace un ninja de Konoha, y la verdad sigue sin recordar cuando cojones salvo a esa chica y es que han sido tantas las que ha salvado en lo largo de su vida.

- Ese día cuando me salvo usted llego de pronto cuando esos bandidos me tenía en su poder y con facilidad se libró de ellos. –dice con admiración. –Me dijo su nombre antes de irse porque se lo pregunte y desde entonces no he podido olvidarle. –la chica mira a Itachi como si fuera lo más genial del mundo haciendo a Kaoru bufar y que Kakashi la mire de reojo con algo de diversión. —sin duda estos años le han favorecido mucho, está mucho más guapo y sexy. –la chica se coloca alado de Itachi y le toma un brazo haciendo que el pelinegro muestre fastidio.

Kaoru vuelve a bufar y ladea su rostro a un lado mientras cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. En cuanto Sasuke mira a esa chica como si estuviera ciega por ver sexy a su hermano.

- Vamos terroncito, has un esfuerzo por recordar el día en que nos conocimos. –dice melosa, restregándose en el brazo del pelinegro.

- ¿Te…terroncito? –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha del pelinegro y sin poder evitarlo Kaoru soltó la carcajada al igual que Naruto.

- Vamos terroncito, ¿enserio no la recuerdas? –pregunta con burla Sasuke.

- Me decepcionas terroncito, jamás pensé que te olvidaras de una belleza como Sora-sama y no logres recordar ese momento en que el destino los hizo conocerse. –dice soñador Kakashi, pero su ojo muestra burla.

- Cada día te ganas a pulso que te vaya perdiendo el respeto terroncito. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa, no hay nada más genial que joder a su hermano.

- _Comienzo a entender cómo se siente el Hyuga cuando nos burlamos del puchungo. –_el tic de Itachi se marca más al ver la mirada burlona de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi mientras los otros dos siguen retorciéndose de la risa.

* * *

><p>Neji va caminando por las calles de la aldea cuando se detiene de pronto y estornuda. Sin más sigue su camino, esperando que no se haya resfriado.<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Está decidido! –exclama el feudal, aplaudiendo para llamar la atención de todos.<p>

- _Tengo un mal presentimiento. –_Itachi se tensó al ver la mirada del feudal.

- Uchiha Itachi, una vez que consigan atrapar a quienes ponen en riesgo la seguridad de mi pequeña te quedaras para contraer nupcias con mi princesa. –dice maravillado.

- ¡Oh gracias papi! –Sora se toca sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- _¿Aniki se convertirá en feudal? –_Sasuke ensancha los ojos, pero después sonríe comenzándole a gustar eso, si su hermano se convierte en feudal eso significa que serán millonarios.

Kakashi mira a Itachi como si este lo hubieran sentenciado a muerte. Sakura lo mira como si fuera un leproso. En cuanto los otros tres están con los ojos muy abiertos y mandíbula desencajada, en especial Itachi.

- _¡Joder! ¿Y ahora como me libro de esta?... no puedo nada más despreciar a la hija de un poderoso feudal del país del fuego, eso traería consecuencias, además seguro que si la hokage se entera que el feudal me quiere para yerno a la fuerza ella con gusto le dará mi mano, incluso me obligara a casarme con ella aunque sea esposado, con la seguridad de que senpai será el primero en ayudar a mi linchamiento. –_Itachi que está poniendo a trabajar rápido a sus neuronas para encontrar una escapatoria, mira de reojo a Kakashi que con solo verle la mirada supo que será el primero en la casa de brujas, en este caso en la casa de marido. –_En momentos así detesto ser tan encantador y apuesto como para andar cautivando princesas mimadas. –_el pelinegro tiene ganas de llorar internamente. –¡_Lo tengo! –_se contuvo por celebrar y vanagloriarse ante su inteligencia, solo porque no hay tiempo que perder, ya perdió cinco segundos pensando en un plan. –Lo siento pero no puedo casarme. –Itachi mira serio al feudal que frunció el ceño, mientras su hija pone expresión acongojada al verse rechazada.

Los demás miran con interés a Itachi, curiosos por saber con qué saldrá para librarse de esta.

- ¿Estas despreciando a mi hija? –pregunta amenazante, prometiéndole con la mirada que se encargara de que la hokage lo mande a linchar.

- No es que la desprecie. –Itachi sonríe de forma encantadora haciendo que la princesa suspire soñadora.

Sakura, Kaoru y Sasuke entrecierran los ojos y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver que ya está sacando su arsenal pesado. Kakashi niega divertido al ver que esa sonrisa encantadora made in Uchiha calmo un poco la furia del feudal.

- Como dije no puedo casarme porque ya estoy casado. –Itachi cerró los ojos y asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- ¡¿Ah?! –exclaman sorprendidos Kaoru, Sasuke y Naruto.

El feudal se muestra sorprendido también. La princesa está en una especie de shock, finalmente encuentra a su príncipe soñado y este ya está casado. En cuanto Kakashi alza ambas cejas con interés.

- ¡Itachi-nii que cruel, no me invitaste a tu boda, ni siquiera sabía que estabas casado! –exclama Naruto indignado, ya saliendo de la sorpresa.

- ¡Hay Narutin! –dice juguetón Itachi, tomándolo de las solapas con una mano y con la otra pellizcándole con tal fuerza la mejilla que parece que se la quiere arrancar, haciendo que al rubio se le salgan lagrimas del dolor. –Es que fue algo tan íntimo y privado, de hecho mi esposa y yo queríamos mantenerlo en secreto por un tiempo… ya sabes que tengo muchos enemigos y al saber que tengo esposa irán directo a ella.

- ¿Fue tan íntimo como para que ni tu propio hermano menor sepa ni mucho menos haya sido invitado a la boda de su único hermano mayor? –dice melodramático Sasuke, oyéndose dolido, ladeando de forma dramática su rostro a un lado, ocultando de la princesa y el feudal su mirada burlona que Itachi logro ver bien.

- _Mondrigo chamaco. –_un leve tic nervioso se instala en la ceja derecha de Itachi que ha soltado a Naruto que se soba su mejilla enrojecida mientras llora del dolor.

- Sino invito a su único hermano, ¿qué espero de que me invitara a mí? –dice dolido Kakashi. –Pensé que no solo me considerabas tu senpai, sino tu amigo también. –ahora es Kakashi que ladea su rostro a un lado de forma dramática, ocultando del feudal y princesa la mirada burlona que le dirige a Itachi que se le ha marcado más su tic.

- Lo considere amigo o no, como usted bien dijo, sino me dijo a mí y no me permitió estar con él en ese hecho tan importante de su vida, ¿que esperas tú, Kakashi? –Sasuke mira mártir al peli-plata.

- Tienes razón Sasuke. –Kakashi se muestra igual de dramático.

- _Genial, mi hermano menor y Kakashi unidos para chingarme. –_el tic en Itachi se marcó más.

- Sabías que eras bastardo con los demás, Itachi… pero no imagine que lo fueras también con tu hermano menor y con tu senpai. –Sakura niega decepcionada e Itachi pudo notar perfectamente esa mirada de "oh si cabrón ya te tocaba"

- _Nombre si para chingarme hasta se une la amargada de mi cuñada… indudablemente estoy rodeado de enemigos. –_Itachi entrecierra más sus ojos.

Kakashi y Sasuke se contienen para no mostrar su sonrisa burlona al ver que hasta Sakura se les unió para joder a Itachi, y solo se contienen porque si sonríen el feudal o la princesa ven la sonrisa de burla descubrirán su teatro.

Kaoru no es mensa…. Bueno, no tanto, sabe que el Uchiha mintió, lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que ese prefiere estar muerto que casado, por eso se inventó lo del matrimonio para librarse de ser casado con la princesa, sabe que si la rechaza los altos mandos de la aldea lo obligaran a cumplir los mandatos del feudal, así que está disfrutando mucho como todos le están jodiendo el teatrito a esa comadreja pervertida.

- ¿Tantos enemigos tienes como para incluso casarte a escondidas de tu propio hermano? –el feudal lo mira con sospecha al igual que la princesa.

- No se imagina cuantos. –Itachi mira de reojo a Kakashi, a su hermano, cuñada y Naruto. –_aquí mismo tengo cuatro de ellos, cinco con la enana, que hasta ahora no me ha querido linchar, cosa que agradezco_

El feudal comienza a pensárselo, si dice la verdad no le conviene tener como yerno a un ninja con muchos enemigos, eso pondría en peligro la vida de su princesa.

- Soy un Uchiha, eso debería decirle todo. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia y el feudal ensancha los ojos sorprendido.

Sasuke sonríe también arrogante, le gusta que el mundo sepa la fama que los Uchiha se han ganado.

- _Si tenía alguna duda esto me convence. He oído que los Uchiha se han ganado de enemigos porque todos quieren obtener su kekai henkai. _

- Siendo así y que ya revelo su matrimonio, no veo problema con que nos revele el nombre de su esposa. –su padre se habrá dado por vencido, pero ella no, no dejara ir a su príncipe soñado tan fácilmente.

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi y Kaoru miran con mofa a Itachi, como diciéndole "ahora ¿cómo te libraras de esta?". Naruto lo mira curioso, deseando saber quién es la esposa de Itachi, el cual está tranquilo mientras el hámster en su cerebro trabaja a mil por segundo, manteniéndole la mirada al feudal e hija.

- Ya que no me queda de otra. –Itachi suspira con pesadez. –No importa lo mucho que hice para proteger a mi esposa, tengo que revelar ahora quien es solo para que me crean… pero estoy seguro que soy fuerte y lograre mantener a salvo a mi amada. –dice con heroísmo haciendo que la princesa se muerda el labio por no chillar melosa, odiando más a esa desgraciada que oso a ganarle ese lugar en el corazón de Itachi.

Naruto lo mira admirado mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Itachi se pone de pie, camina hacia donde esta Naruto ante la atenta mirada de todos manda a volar al rubio de una patada haciendo que se le entierre la cabeza en uno de los papeles de la puerta provocando que al feudal, su hija y Sakura les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras que Kakashi y Sasuke sonríen burlones.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa comadreja?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Naru-chan?! –reclama molesta e indignada Kaoru.

Itachi ignorando su reclamo, pero en especial ignorando sus celos porque defienda al rubio, se coloca alado de ella, justamente donde estaba Naruto y le pasa un brazo por los hombros de forma amigable y cariñosa, mientras mira serio al feudal y su hija.

Mirándolo de reojo y con sospecha Kaoru se tensó ante la cercanía. En cuanto el feudal y Sora tienen los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué pretendes Uchiha? –pregunta en un susurro Kaoru para que solo el pelinegro la escuche.

- Tu solo sígueme la corriente. –le responde en un susurro para que solo sea escuchado por ella y moviendo los labios lo menos posible.

- Y si no qui…

- Si me ayudas te comprare todo el chocolate que quieras.

Un aura brillante rodeo a Kaoru al imaginarse montañas y montañas de chocolate que haría que le compre el Uchiha, el chocolate cuando es gratis sabe mejor y más si le compran a montones.

- _Mira que listilllo. –_Sasuke, Kakashi y Sakura alzan ambas cejas.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso Itachi?! –grita furioso el rubio, sacando su cara del papel y alzándose de un brinco, mirando furioso la espalda del Uchiha.

- Les presento a mi esposa, Uchiha Kaoru. –dice con orgullo e sonriendo de forma torcida.

La princesa afila su mirada hacia la pelinegra que tiene aura brillante rodeándola y expresión bobalicona, dando la imagen de una esposa feliz, haciendo que tanto feudal como hija se crean lo del matrimonio, ninguno sabe que la expresión de Kaoru es porque está teniendo fantasías protagonizadas con ella y el chocolate.

- ¿¡Qué!? –exclama Naruto sorprendido y desencajando la mandíbula.

Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke no saben que cojones le habrá susurrado Itachi a Kaoru para que aceptara sin replicar, en especial para hacerla poner esa expresión de pendeja, esa como la que suele poner Sasuke cuando tiene fantasías con Sakura, o Naruto cuando fantasea con su rameen, o Kakashi cuando fantasea con sus libros, o Sakura fantaseando que mata sádicamente a alguien, etc., etc.

* * *

><p>Después de buscar por casi toda la aladea Neji finalmente encuentra a Ayame.<p>

El castaño está ahí, parado en la entrada de un callejón, viendo como su novia tiene acorralados a tres gennin que la miran indignados y molestos, mientras ella parada enfrente de ellos, sostiene del pellejo a un peludo gato blanco a la altura de su hombro.

- ¡No es justo! –exclama indignada la chica gennin, fulminando con la mirada a la peli-plata.

- Nada en esta vida es justo pequeñaja. –le dice con dramatismo Ayame. –Yo atrape a este gato, si lo quieren de regreso para cumplir su misión tienen que darme todo el dinero que carguen y sus almuerzos incluidos… también denme sus armas. Ese es el pago que tendrán que darme para regresarles el gato.

- ¡Eso es secuestro! ¡Le diré a la Hokage! –se quejan los tres, apuntándola de forma acusadora.

- Yo lo llamo negocio. –Ayame sonríe burlona. –Por otro lado no es secuestro cuando el mismo gato salto a mis brazos mientras ustedes lo perseguían…

- _Lo es cuando has entrenado a escondidas a ese gato para que se escape y vaya directo a ti, dándole siempre al gato sardinas. –_Neji cierra sus ojos y posa una mano sobre su frente, debió imaginarse que esa loca le mintió cuando la hizo prometer que no seguiría haciéndole eso a los gennin.

- Yo solo pido un pago por haber hecho su misión, es justo… ahora que si no quieren pagar y prefieren acusarme con la vieja. –Ayame sonríe tétrica y con su mano libre crea una esfera de fuego que acerca amenazadoramente hacia el gato que asustado comenzó a moverse inquieto en un intento por escapar. –Mato al secuestrado, borrando toda evidencia. –dice amenazante, ampliando su sonrisa tétrica.

Los chicos miran horrorizados a Ayame, no la conocen, es la primera vez que se topan con ella, pero su instinto les dice que cumplirá su amenaza.

- _Y esta es la mujer que me robo el corazón y mi tío quiere conocer… debo irme preparando mentalmente para comenzar una relación clandestina con ella. –_Neji suspira con pesadez.

Los chicos asustados al ver que acerca más el fuego al pobre gato que por más que intenta escapar no lo logra, están dispuestos a gritarle que seden ante su chantaje, pero cuando están por hacerlo una figura más alta y masculina se posa atrás de la loca, arrebatándole con facilidad al gato.

La chica gennin al ver al apuesto castaño puso expresión bobalicona, con corazones brotando de su cuerpo haciendo que sus dos compañeros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Seguro es un apuesto héroe que viene a ayudarnos. –_la niña suspira soñadora.

- ¡Oye! –Ayame voltea indignada, dispuesta a reclamarle al idiota que se interpone en sus negocios, pero al ver que es Neji sonríe nerviosa y hace desaparecer su esfera de fuego. –¡Puchunguito! –lo llama melosa.

Neji intenta ignorar que los mocosos oyeron el estúpido apodo que le pone su novia y que seguramente se están burlando, y mantiene su mirada seria en Ayame.

- ¿Qué haces Ayame? –aunque sabe que es lo que hacía quería ver con que pretexto o mentira saldrá.

- Nada Puchunguito, solo les ayudo a estos gennin con su misión de atrapar al gato. –contesta con inocencia, poniendo se mejor cara de niña buena, esa que con solo verla a Neji se le para y no es el corazón.

- ¡Eso es mentira!... ¡Nos pedias dinero, nuestros almuerzos y armas como pago para que nos regreses al gato sino lo ibas a quemar! –exclama la chica gennin, apuntándola de forma acusadora y sus dos compañeros asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¡Eso es mentira, mocosos mentirosos! –Ayame los mira amenazante, haciendo que los tres se peguen a la pared intimidados. –No les creas puchunguito, son unos mentirosos mal agradecidos, todavía que los ayudo y me levantan falsos… por eso no me gustan los niños. –Ayame cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y hace un infantil puchero, dando la imagen de niña berrinchuda.

- _¿Cómo cojones puede poner esas expresiones tan lindas por fuera cuando por dentro es el demonio en persona?—_Neji suspira con pesadez mientras mira de reojo al gato que sostiene del pellejo a la altura de su rostro. – ¿Cuántos equipos han sido esta semana?... ¿cinco?... y solo cuento si acaso los de esta semana, no quiero ni recordar los de las semanas pasadas. –otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

Los gennin se muestran incrédulos al saber que no son las únicas víctimas de la loca.

- Me habías prometido que no lo volverías a hacer.

- Y lo cumplo. No puedo creer que les creas a esos mocosos en vez de a mí que soy tu novia. –le dice indignada, marcando más su puchero y volteando su rostro a un lado.

- _¡Es su novia! –_los gennin se muestran sorprendidos, ese chico se ve muy cuerdo como para andar con esa loca, pero a quien más le afecto fue a la chica gennin, no solo ese sexy y apuesto ninja tiene novia, sino que dicha novia es una maldita aprovechada sádica.

- _Genial, ahora ella es la indignada. –_Neji suspira con pesadez y le extiende el gato a la femenina del equipo, haciendo que esta sonrojado lo tome en sus brazos. –Ya tienen lo que querían, ahora largo. –ordena serio.

- ¡Gracias! –exclaman los tres, con la chica más sonrojada y sin más salen corriendo de ahí.

Neji los mira hasta que los tres salen del callejón y se pierden de vista para regresar su vista en Ayame que sigue con su puchero de indignación.

Con su mano derecha, el castaño la toma de la barbilla y le voltea su rostro hacia donde esta él, conteniéndose para no violarla ahí mismo al verle la expresión de niña berrinchuda.

- _Me he convertido en un depravado. –_al Hyuga se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Les creo a ellos porque te conozco y sé que estas mintiendo.

- ¡Yo no estoy mintiendo! –dice berrinchuda.

- Me mentías, alcance a oír cuando los chantajeabas.

- Eso es jugar sucio puchunguito. –Ayame coloca sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, entrelazando sus manos atrás de la nuca, saltando levemente para rodearle las caderas con sus piernas y de forma mecánica Neji llevo sus manos a las piernas de ella, para sostenerla. –Seguro viste donde estaba con tu byakugan y escondiste tu chakra para no sentirte. –la peli-plata dejo su tono de voz berrinchudo ahora hablándole de forma provocativa, mientras rosa su nariz con la de él, provocándolo a que la bese, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo que él la imite, disfrutando mejor la sensación.

- ¿Por culpa de quien me veo obligado a jugar sucio? –le pregunta sobre sus labios, sintiendo como ella estira sus labios en una sonrisa seguramente divertida.

El castaño llevo una de sus manos a la nuca de ella, para empujarla hacia adelante y así besarle los labios con brusquedad y pasión, ella al instante le respondió el beso, sacando su lengua para que juegue con la de él.

* * *

><p>En uno de los patios traseros del gran castillo del feudal se ve a Naruto de pie frente al estanque donde hay varios peces saltando.<p>

Frente a él se ve donde se está escondiendo el sol, dándole inicio al atardecer y dando ese hermoso color anaranjado al cielo.

El rubio mira el atardecer de una forma dolida, teniendo una expresión melodramática.

- ¿Por qué Kao-chan?... ¿Por qué ni siquiera me invitaste a tu boda?... pensé que no solo somos compañeros de equipo sino también amigos, los mejores amigos. –dice dolido, llevando su puño derecho al pecho, viéndose más dramático.

- Naru-chian… yo… —Kaoru que está de pie atrás de él, teniendo sus puños cerrados pegados a su pecho mira al rubio con culpabilidad. –_Lo siento Naru-chian… sé que esta mentira te hace sufrir pero todo sea por los chocolates. –_lágrimas dramáticas salen de los ojos de Kaoru que ahora mira el atardecer con añoranza, dando la imagen de héroe que se sacrifica por una buena causa.

- Ni siquiera sabía que eras novia del teme mayor… y no sé qué me decepciona más: si el no saberlo o el enterarme que tienes tan feos gustos como Sakura-chan…. Yo que pensé que te gustaban atractivos como yo. –el rubio alza el rostro al atardecer dejando ver como lagrimas dramáticas salen de sus ojos.

- _Lo que una hace por el chocolate, no solo le miento a mi mejor amigo sino que doy la imagen de que me gustan las comadrejas bastardas. –_Kaoru aprieta un puño a la altura de su rostro mientras más lágrimas salen de sus mejillas. –Solo puedo decirte amigo mío, que el amor es ciego. –dice con heroísmo.

- Sino lo sabré yo, solo hay que ver a Sakura-chan que se fijó en un teme afeminado teniéndome a mí que soy la perfección masculina personificada. –ahora es Naruto quien aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

- Pero nee-san se pasó de ciega al enamorarse del pelos de cola de pollo. –dice más dramática Kaoru.

- Los mato. –dice amenazante Sasuke que está de pie en el pasillo que conecta al patio trasero, no es que este ahí por gusto viendo la dramática escena que se están montando esos dos, sino que está ahí porque ahí tiene que estar, como Kakashi es líder de la misión les pido esperar ahí mientras él e Itachi van junto con el feudal para que este les entregue los planos del castillo para poder proteger a la princesa mejor.

Cuando el pelinegro esta por ir hacia ellos para matarlos de una vez por todas un brazo femenino se pone frente a él impidiéndole el paso, por lo que Sasuke voltea a ver a su novia que está de pie alado de él, teniendo los ojos cerrados y tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, dejando ver que también Kakashi la dejo ahí tuvo que aguantarse el show de esos dos.

- Sakura-chan, no me detengas… matarlos le haría un favor al mundo… dos idiotas menos, seguro me nombran hokage por esa hazaña.

- Seguramente así sea, pero no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con sangre de idiotas… no se te vaya a contagiar. –le dice seria, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo cuando volteo su rostro hacia donde esta él.

- Tienes razón Sakura-chan… y sé que lo mejor es ignorarlos pero a veces la ponen tan difícil.—Sasuke suspira con pesadez y Sakura le palmea el hombro en señal de que lo entiende, y lo hace completamente, ella no solo aguanta a ellos junto con Kakashi en el equipo sino que en casa tiene a Kaoru y dos idiotas más.

- Naru-chan sé que no lo merezco, pero perdóname por guardarte este secreto… eres mi mejor amigo y créeme que jamás quise herirte… siéndote sincera sino te dije nada es porque me avergonzaba de que el futuro hokage y el mejor ninja de konoha sepa que tengo malos gustos y que tengo como esposo a una comadreja pervertida y ojerosa. –Kaoru ladea su rostro a un lado, ocultando según ella la vergüenza en su mirada.

- Oh Kao-chan claro que te perdono, después de todo entiendo que te avergüence eso… pero yo como tu mejor amigo, futuro hokage y mejor ninja de konoha no juzgare tus malos gustos, al contrario los aceptare y te entenderé, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga. –Naruto la voltea a ver mostrándole una mirada compresiva, con una expresión de una madre que su hijo le ha dicho que es gay y ella lo acepta como es.

- Oh Naru-chan, tu siempre tan compresivo. –Kaoru lo mira admirada, quitándose un peso de encima como todo hijo gay que es aceptado por su familia.

- ¡Kao-chan! –la llama feliz.

- ¡Naru-chan! –Kaoru también lo llama feliz y corre a los brazos del rubio, dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso que él respondió gustoso, ambos llorando de la felicidad con el fondo del atardecer atrás de ellos.

- Idiotas. –murmuran Sasuke y Sakura teniendo la frente sombreada de negro y mostrando completo asco en su expresión.

* * *

><p>Ayame de lo más feliz va caminando por las calles de Konoha, colgándosele con su brazo derecho del brazo izquierdo de Neji, mientras con su mano derecha sostiene un helado de vainilla que lame con emoción.<p>

La verdad fue un día provechoso, en la mañana entreno con el equipo, después ella entreno por su cuenta, luego estafo a varios equipos gennin, después su novio la busco y se besuquearon en el callejón por un buen rato y luego tuvieron una cita por petición de él, es la primera vez que él sugiere una cita, y en dicha cita le compro todo lo que ella quería.

Mientras camina Neji ya no siente su brazo, pero ya no se queja por eso después de todo a todo se acostumbra un hombre, en especial un ninja de konoha que se acostumbra más fácilmente a la mala vida, pero ese no es el tema, el castaño mira de reojo a su novia, viendo como le da lengüetazos a su helado.

- _Como quisiera que esa lengüita lama otra cosa. –_Neji agita su cabeza para sacar sus pervertidos pensamientos de su cabeza. –_No es momento para eso, si la invite a salir es porque quise ganar tiempo para decirle lo de la cena, pero no hayo como decírselo y además advertirle que no haga de las suyas… la conozco bien y si le dices que no lo haga más lo hace. –_Neji suelta un profundo suspiro, alza la mirada viendo que el sol comienza a ocultarse, dándole inicio al atardecer. –_Ya no hay tiempo, al mal paso darle prisa. –_otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Ayame. –la llama serio, deteniendo su paso y haciendo que ella lo imite a la vez que lo voltea a ver curiosa. –Mi tío se enteró de lo nuestro y quiere conocerte, por lo que organizo una cena para eso.

- ¿Cuándo? –pregunta sin mucho interés para después darle otra lamida a su helado.

- Hoy… será a las ocho de la noche. Pasare por ti a las siete y media para que estés lista.

- Aja. –responde sin mucho entusiasmo y Neji entrecierra los ojos. –¡espera! ¿Será en la mansión principal? –los ojos de la peli-plata mostraron interés y el castaño entrecerró más los ojos.

- Obviamente. –otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. – ¿Tienes algún kimono? La cena es formal y en mi familia son tradicionales…

- Sakura tiene muchos, aprovechando que no esta le tomare uno.

- Ayame nada de robos, te tendré vigilada y si desaparece una sola taza de cerámica ya sabré quien fue. –le dice amenazante y Ayame lo mira indignada.

- ¿Me crees capaz de robarle a tu tío? –pregunta ofendida.

- Si. –le dice firme y Ayame sonríe desvergonzada haciendo que al castaño se le sombree la frente de negro. –Escúchame bien Ayame. –le dice serio, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella. –Compórtate, al menos inténtalo, si es necesario no hables nada más que lo que se te pregunte, y si tienes que mentir para quedar bien hazlo, después de todo eres buena para eso, no te robes nada y si lo haces que nadie se dé cuenta que fuiste tú, no…

- Puchunguito solo exageras, se comportarme. –Ayame le sonríe amigable y Neji la mira desconfiado.

- No, no sabes comportarte… de echo solo finges comportarte cuando algo te conviene… así que aunque lo finjas, compórtate...

- ¿Piensas que haré algo que te ponga en vergüenza con tu tío?

- Si. –dice seguro y Ayame siente que un yunque le cae en la cabeza. –Pero no me preocupa eso, de hecho ya estos acostumbrado a avergonzarme por tu culpa… si a mí tío no le gustas como mi novia o haces algo para que él no te quiera cerca de mí, me podría obligar a alejarme de ti. –Neji la suelta con su mano derecha y se apunta su frente, justo donde la barra metálica que le tapa el sello en su frente. – ¿Recuerdas que te hable de él? –dice golpeando con sus dedos la barra metálica y Ayame frunce el ceño. –No solo es mi deber proteger y obedecer al líder de mi clan, sino también es mi obligación quiera o no.

Ayame le quita la bandana dejando al descubierto el sello del castaño que la mira serio, viendo como ella alza una de sus manos y con uno de sus dedos sigue el trayecto del sello, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos.

Cuando termino de trazar el sello con su dedo, llevo sus manos a las mejillas del castaño, obligándolo a inclinar más su rostro hacia abajo y que abra los ojos topándose con la mirada de ella, que se puso de puntitas haciendo que sus labios rocen los de él.

- Podrán obligarte a alejarte de mí, pero a mí nadie me obliga a nada, mucho menos a alejarme de mi puchunguito. –le dice juguetona para después sacar su lengua y lamerle los labios, mientras él frunce el ceño porque como siempre no se toma nada enserio.

- Ayame…

- Me portare bien puchunguito. –Ayame coloca la bandana que le quito al castaño sobre la mano derecha de este.— Te escogí a ti, eso significa hacer esta clase de cosas a tu modo. –lo interrumpe para después darle un beso de pico en los labios, se separa de él y comienza a caminar, dándole la espalda. –Te esperare a las siete y media. –Ayame se detiene, lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro y le manda un beso para después regresar su vista al frente y seguir caminando.

Neji suspira con pesadez mientras se coloca la bandana, y da media vuelta para ir a la mansión principal.

* * *

><p>En el patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga se encuentra Hinata entrenando. Se le ve cansada, agitada y sucia permitiendo ver que lleva rato entrenando.<p>

En el pasillo de madera se encuentra de pie Hiashi viéndose serio a su hija mientras tiene los brazos cruzados.

Hinata respira agitada y su vista comienza a tornarse borrosa, sintiéndose mareada.

- _¿Habré usado mucho chakra?... ya van varias veces que me pasa, tal vez me estoy sobrepasando con los entrenamientos. –_la peli-azul parpadea, en un intento de dejar de ver borroso, sintiendo como la cabeza le da vueltas.

- ¡Suficiente! –se oye la voz imponente de Hiashi. –Es todo por hoy… ve a darte una ducha y arréglate, esta noche tenemos una invitada para la cena… Neji nos presentara formalmente a su novia, así que se puntual.

- _¿Neji-oniisan traerá a Ayame-san? –_Hinata ensancha los ojos sorprendida, pero recuperándose de la sorpresa se endereza, pero nada más lo hizo se tambaleo ante al darle más fuerte el mareo.

- ¿Estás bien? –pregunta preocupado Hiashi, pensando que se excedió entrenando.

- Solo es cansancio padre. –Hinata le dedica una leve pero amigable sonrisa. –Iré a ducharme. –le dice respetuosa y el hombre asintió.

**Continuará**

**despues de un siglo sin actualizar aki traigo la conti :P**

**disculpen la demora, pero bueno tengo buenos argumentos para justificarme, ademas ke se me fue la inspi en este fic, del ccual ste kap solo tebia hasta la mitad pues tambien e andado corta de tiempo TwT **

**spero el kap les haya gustado, yo me rei bastante al escribir la mamonez de sasuke, el drama de naru y kaoru, y las canijadas d ayame**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	17. Un comienzo

**Un comienzo**

En uno de los jardines del castillo se encuentra la princesa sobre una manta, teniendo un día de campo. Acompañándola están un par de sus guardias reales, y dándole un entretenimiento esta una chica tocando el arpa.

Los ninjas de Konoha están escondidos, vigilándola entre las sombras como buenos ninjas.

- Itachi-sama. –lo llama en un tono de voz normal y al siguiente segundo el pelinegro aparece frente a ella en una nube de humo.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta ya con fastidio, esa princesa se lo pasa llamándolo por cada cosa.

- Por favor acompáñame a comer. –ordena dedicándole una amigable sonrisa.

- Pero…

- Quiero que me acompañes a comer. Comeré más a gusto sabiendo que estas aquí conmigo comiendo, me proteges mejor así que estando escondido quien sabe dónde.

- Te protejo igual estando aquí o escondido. –le responde con simpleza. –_Kami-sama ¿por qué me hiciste tan irresistible? –_Itachi jamás se sintió tan mal por ser tan guapo.

- Pero me haces sentir más segura estando tu aquí. Si no me siento segura no puedo comer bien. –dice berrinchuda.

- Entiendo. –Itachi suspira con pesadez y se sienta sobre la manta, haciendo sonreír triunfante a la princesa. –_Ni modo, al cliente lo que pida._

* * *

><p>Escondidos sobre el tejado del castillo están Kakashi y Sasuke, no quisieron poner a Sasuke con Naruto porque estos se ponen a pelear ignorando sus obligaciones, menos se le puso con Sakura porque el calenturiento Uchiha no va a estar prestando atención por andarle haciendo cositas a su novia.<p>

Kakashi está leyendo su novela de lo más despreocupado. Y Sasuke que no pierde de vista a su hermano suspira con pesar.

- Que mal, esta vez solo lo obligo a comer con él… esperaba que lo volviera a poner a hacer tareas ridículas de sirvientes. –un profundo suspiro lleno de pesar sale de sus labios.

- Completamente de acuerdo… ¿era mucho pedir que le pusiera otra tarea ridícula como hacerlo mover los muebles de su habitación como burro? –Kakashi también suspira con profundo lamento.

- Tengamos la esperanza que lo puso a comer con ella para que pruebe la comida antes por miedo a que este envenenada. –comenta un poco esperanzado.

- Esperemos Sasuke, esperemos. –dice como si eso fuera una esperanza de vida o muerte.

* * *

><p>Naruto para esconderse se camuflo en una roca grande que esta por ahí. El rubio observa hacia dónde están esos dos.<p>

- _Que suerte a Itachi lo invitaron a comer y yo muero de hambre. –_lágrimas de cocodrilo salen de la roca.

* * *

><p>Escondidas entre las ramas de los arboles están Kaoru y Sakura. La primera tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y la segunda se le muestra indiferente.<p>

- Esa princesita solo lo pone a hacer cosas para llamar su atención. –dice entre dientes.

- Suenas muy molesta por eso. –comenta con indiferencia.

- Lo estoy porque es más que obvio que se quiere ligar a mi esposo… ¡no seré una cornuda! –exclama indignada.

- Por favor, todos sabemos que es una farsa. –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Debí suponerme que a alguien tan lista como tú no engañaríamos. –Kaoru niega como si ya supusiera eso.

- Esa farsa solo engañaría a Naruto y a los que no los conocen. –dice con obviedad.

- ¡No es verdad, estoy segura que Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei también se la creyeron! –exclama muy segura y Sakura vuelve a rodar los ojos, mejor la deja que siga con su mundo feliz donde todos son tan estúpidos como ella. –Pero farsa o no, no dejare que me vean como una cornuda. –comenta firma.

- _Que se siga haciendo la estúpida, es más que obvio que esta celosa. –_Sakura suspira con pesadez, dándose cuenta cada día que todo el mundo a excepción de ella y Sasuke son unos tarados.

* * *

><p>Neji toca la puerta del departamento donde vive su novia, ya esperando que Ritsuka le abra la puerta y se ponga a hacerle un drama, queriéndolo matar. El Hyuga lleva puesto un kimono de color azul rey.<p>

La puerta se abre y Neji prácticamente abrió la boca cuando vio a su novia, ¡y no es para más!, se ve más hermosa.

El kimono que trae puesto es de un lindo color amarillo, adornándolo algunas enredaderas de flores en la manga derecha y otras en la parte baja del kimono. El obi es negro con algunos adornos en dorado. Su cabello lo tiene recogido hacia atrás con dos palillos, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas, se puso un color rosa en los labios y tantita sombra en los ojos, haciéndolos resaltar más.

- ¿A que me veo hermosa, puchunguito? –Ayame da una vuelta en su mismo eje, modelándole el kimono. –Este, Sakura no se lo pone… creo que fue un regalo de Rit-nii, pero a ella se le hizo muy soso el color. –Ayame asintió dándose la razón a si misma cuando ya quedo nuevamente frente al castaño. –Seguro que dejo impactado a tu tío como te he dejado a ti. -Ayame mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante.- sino cierras la boca se te va a meter una mosca. –le dice burlona.

Neji reacciono y cerró la boca, sintiéndose un estúpido. Por lo que llevo un puño a su boca y fingió torcer mientras voltea su rostro a un lado teniendo las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Y Ayame amplio su sonrisa burlona.

- Vamos. –le dice ya cuando controlo su supuesto ataque de tos.

- No me iré de aquí hasta que me des un alago sobre lo maravillosa que me veo… mira que no me pase arreglándome por ti solo por nada. –dice berrinchuda, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

A Neji le dio otro supuesto ataque de tos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más, ni loco dirá una cursilería, pero al verla de reojo sabe que esa loca cumplirá y no moverá ni un pie hasta conseguir lo que quiere, la conoce tan bien que si intenta llevarla a la fuerza seguro escapa dejándolo plantado para la cena, así que resignado se lo dijo.

- ¿Qué?... No te oí puchunguito. –Ayame lleva una mano hacia su oído, como acunándolo en una seña de intentar oír mejor.

- Te vez muy guapa. –le dice entre dientes.

- Puchunguito habla más fuerte y dímelo bonito. –le dice con firmeza.

- Te odio. –Neji la fulmina con la mirada y su cara esta tan roja como el pelo del kazekage.

- Me amas. –Ayame le sonríe burlona.

- Deja de provocarme. –dice amenazante.

- ¿Por qué? Si hacerlo es tan divertido. –Ayame sonríe como niña buena, de lo que no tiene nada.

Neji cerró los ojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz, para ya no mirarla, cuando sonríe así le dan ganas de violarla y no es el momento, su tío los está esperando.

- Eres una cínica. –le dice entre dientes sin abrir los ojos.

- Lo sé. –Ayame sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrándose orgullosa.

- Ayame… —Neji abre los ojos, viéndola de esa forma tan penetrante que la peli-plata se contuvo para no chillar como fan girl. –… te ves muy guapa. –le dice ronco y con las mejillas aun sonrojadas.

- ¡Kya…! –chilla emocionando, saltando a sus brazos y Neji ya conociéndola supo reaccionar a tiempo para no caer, posando sus manos en la cintura de ella. –Eres tan tierno. –dice melosa para después posar sus labios sobre los de él.

- Vuelve a decirme… tierno y te mato. –le dice con algo de dificultad sobre los labios de ella, que lógicamente lo ignoro y siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los de él.

El castaño estaba por responderle el beso pero cayó en cuenta de algo, por lo que separo su cara de la de ella haciéndola hacer un infantil puchero.

- ¿Y el tarado? –Neji mira a todos lados atrás de ella, en busca de que ese loco salga de cualquier lado e intente echársele encima con alguna arma punzo-cortante.

- Lo sede con el té para que no haga tanto drama o llegaríamos tarde. –confiesa con tanta normalidad.

- A veces tienes buenas ideas. –Neji sonríe con mofa.

- No a veces, siempre. –dice berrinchuda. – ¿Y bien? ¿Me darás mi beso o tendré que robártelo?

- Eres buena robando ¿no? –Neji le sonríe de forma torcida, retándola con la mirada.

Ayame lo mira con picardía, para después ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarle los labios, saca su lengua y los lame con ella. Neji gruñe ronco, entreabriendo sus labios dejando que ella meta su lengua donde se encontró con la de él, empezando así un fogoso beso, que por falta de aire ambos rompieron.

- Andando… ya es tarde. –Neji se separa y la toma de la mano, sino se van y siguen con esos besos terminaran haciéndolo, y como ya se dijo antes no tienen tiempo para eso.

- ¡Buu...! se estaba poniendo bueno. –Ayame infla los mofles, pero se deja llevar.

* * *

><p>La princesa va caminando por los pasillos del castillo con sus guardias siguiéndola. Se detiene de golpe frente a la puerta que conecta las aguas termales que tienen en su casa como baños, así que voltea hacia sus guardias.<p>

- Itachi-sama. –el mencionado aparece en una nube de humo frente a ella. –Quiero darme un baño.

Itachi alza una de sus cejas, pero voltea cuando atrás de él cae algo y la princesa hace una exclamación de sorpresa.

A todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Naruto pintado igual que el techo, tapándose la nariz y de sus dedos chorrea sangre.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta preocupada.

- Seguramente imagino que como su trabajo es vigilarte, también lo haría mientras te duchas. –comenta con diversión Itachi, mirando a la princesa que se estremeció.

- ¡Ese pervertido no se meterá conmigo a la ducha! –exclama indignada. –Lo harás tú, quiero que estés dentro mientras me ducho. –la princesa le sonríe a Itachi.

- Yo estoy ca…

Itachi no termino su frase ya que una nube de humo apareció a su lado dejándose ver una Kaoru muy furiosa.

- ¡Mi esposo no entrara al baño contigo! –dice firme y fulminando con la mirada a la princesa, ese Itachi ha terminado haciendo todo lo que le dice esa mimada, seguro que esta tarea la acepta con gusto.

Itachi la mira sorprendido, no es idiota, puede notar la furia es verdadera y no fingida, para empezar Kaoru no sabe fingir. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando su sorpresa paso, la sola idea de que ella este celosa significa que no le es indiferente, eso hace que su corazón palpite con más fuerza ante la emoción.

- Deja que eso lo decida él. –la princesa la mira retadora.

- ¡Él no decidirá nada! ¡Yo no lo dejo hacerlo y como su esposa puedo hacer eso! –Kaoru la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, por muy tu esposo que sea Itachi-sama sigue siendo un humano independiente que toma sus propias decisiones!

- ¡Cuando uno se casa se entrelazan sus cuerpos, almas y vidas, así que lo de él es mío y lo mío es mío, por eso yo decido sobre él! –recita de forma poética.

Ambas ya tienen sus frentes pegadas y gruñen como perros rabiosos. A Itachi y los guardias le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo que dijo Kaoru.

- ¡Que él puede decidir por sí mismo!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

Una nube de humo aparece en el otro lado de Itachi dejándose ver a Sasuke.

- Que codiciado andas aniki. –Sasuke le codea las costillas de forma insinuante.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un Uchiha después de todo. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia.

- Ya chicas, no peleen. –Naruto reacciono de su ataque de perversión. –Yo me sacrifico tomando el lugar de Itachi. –una gran sonrisa zorruna adorna su rostro.

- ¡Ni loca rubio idiota y pervertido! –la princesa lo manda a volar de una patada, estampando al rubio con el techo, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo pero ahora no se le desangra la nariz sino la frente ante el fuerte putazo que se dio.

Los guardias y el par de Uchihas miran incrédulos lo que esa supuesta delicada princesa le hizo al rubio, pero pasando la sorpresa los Uchiha miran al rubio con burla.

- ¡Oye, Naru-chan no es un idiota pervertido, solo es un incomprendido! –le grita furiosa Kaoru. – ¡Y solo nee-san tiene derecho a golpearlo, y eso es por derecho de antigüedad!

- ¡Si tanto defiendes a ese rubio quédatelo y déjame a mí a Itachi-sama!

Los guardias miran incrédulos al par de Uchiha que no se dignan a detenerlas, sintiéndose más incrédulos porque los otros dos ninjas que faltan no se dignen a aparecer para detener a esas dos.

Itachi frunció el ceño, eso que dijo la princesa no le gusto para nada.

- ¡Brincos dieras, mejor resígnate a que Itachi es mío y deja de andar de rogona! –Kaoru le saca la lengua en infantil gesto.

Sasuke mira con asco como su hermano puso cara bobalicona ante lo que dijo Kaoru. Ser emparentado con esa cosa que sonríe de forma estúpida le dio asco.

- ¡Yo no ando de rogona!

- ¡Lo andas como también andas de encimosa!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Lo es, ¿crees que no he notado como andas encima de él haciendo que haga cualquier tipo de cosas para llamar su atención y ahora pretendes meterlo en la ducha porque seguro te le quieres insinuar?! –nuevamente ambas tienen las frentes pegadas y gruñen como perros rabiosos.

- ¡Eso no es verdad, si quiero que entre al baño conmigo es para que me cuide!

- ¡Ja! Si, como no. Entonces acepta que Naru-chan entre, él está soltero y sin compromiso. Y te puede cuidar tan bien como Itachi.

- ¡No quiero, quiero a Itachi-sama! –exclama berrinchuda y más enojada.

- ¡Lo siento, pero no todo se tiene en la vida por muy princesa que seas! –Kaoru le saca la lengua burlona enojando más a la princesa.

Itachi sonrío entre dietes, le gusto como Kaoru se la está fregando verbalmente.

Una nube de humo aparece en medio de ambas dejando ver a un tranquilo Kakashi.

- Chicas por favor, si se van a pelear por un hombre háganlo por mí. –recita con tranquilidad y con pereza.

Los guardias, los Uchiha, la princesa y Kaoru caen estilo anime.

- ¡Usted es el líder, dígale a esta loca que yo tengo razón y no debo bañarme sola! –ordena la princesa mientras se pone de pie.

- La princesa tiene razón... –comenta despreocupado Kakashi.

La princesa sonrío triunfante hacia Kaoru que mira indignada a Kakashi, ni loca dejara que Itachi se meta al baño con esa princesa, no importa si tiene que moler a golpes a su líder, no podrá sola pero si une fuerzas con su demás equipo que sabe que le traen ganas a Kakashi ante lo maldito que es seguro una buena paliza le dan.

- … no se puede duchar sola, alguien debe estar con ella para vigilarla, pero ese no será Itachi-kun.

Ahora es Kaoru quien mira burlona a la princesa que ha afilado su mirada hacia ella, dándole una muda promesa de que esto no se va a quedar así.

- ¡Seré yo ¿verdad sensei?! –Naruto regreso al mundo de los vivos y ya está alado de Kakashi, todo desangrado de la cara haciendo que las femeninas se alejen algo asustadas, aunque más asustada la princesa porque termine duchándose con el rubio cabeza hueca.

- No Naruto, no serás ni tu…

- ¡Aww…! –el rubio deprimido se pone en cuclillas y hace círculos en el suelo.

- … ni yo porque si entro seguro le hago cosas a la princesa no aptos para menores y terminan casándome con ella… soy muy pollo para casarme. –dice con sabiduría.

A todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que como siempre el cabrón solo lo hace por él y nada más que por él.

- Sasuke…

- Ni se te ocurra. –Sakura aparece en una nube de humo alado de Kakashi mirándolo amenazante ya con una mano en el mango de su espada.

A la princesa parece no desagradarle que elijan al hermano de Itachi, ya que es demasiado sexy también.

- ¡Ay! Es tan mona cuando se pone posesiva. –dice meloso Sasuke y ahora fue el turno de Itachi de sentir pena ajena ante las cara bobalicona de su otouto.

- No me dejaste terminar Sakurita. –dice con toda tranquilidad Kakashi. –Sasukito no entrara porque seguro antes matas a todos en el castillo que permitirlo. –la princesa mira a Sakura y la vio muy capaz de eso y más, así que decidió mantenerse alejada del pelinegro menor. –Kaoru menos porque seguro terminan agarradas del chongo y no es que me moleste, al contrario estaría encantado, pero si la aldea se entera que deje que uno de mis ninjas golpee a una princesa seguro me castigan.

Otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los demás, ese maldito siempre pensando solo en él.

- Así que la elegida eres tu Sakurita. –Kakashi le sonríe amigable bajo la máscara.

La princesa mira nerviosa a Sakura, esa mirada y esa aura que desprende es muy intimidante, como que se le hace ahora más seguro bañarse sola.

- Yuju –exclama sarcástica Sakura y Kaoru la mira con lastima, pobre, vera el feo cuerpo de la fea princesa desnuda.

Itachi sonríe divertido y Sasuke sonríe nervioso, sabe que su novia no está nada contenta con la idea. Naruto mira con envidia a Sakura, quisiera estar en su lugar.

- ¡Andando! –ordena mirando a la princesa que se estremeció al tener la mirada de ella. –No me hagas perder el tiempo así que apúrate. –ordena molesta y la princesa corrió hacia el baño, no la quiere hacer enfadar y Sakura entro atrás de ella.

- Hay veces que quisiera ser tan intimidante como nee-san. –Kaoru mira la puerta del baño imaginándose a ella haciendo temblar del miedo a esa princesa con solo una mirada, por lo que sonríe burlona.

- Así que… mi esposa es celosa y posesiva. –Itachi ya está alado de ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros, haciéndola tensarse y sonrojarse.

- ¡Brincos dieras, solo me meto en el papel! –dice firme para después zafarse del agarre y desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Es tan mona. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa divertida, pero cae en cuenta que solo están ahí los guardias, sus demás compañeros se fueron dejándolo hablando solo y sin avisarle, hasta el par de guardias ya están mejor en la entrada del baño custodiando la puerta. –No sé por qué siento que ando en mis momentos de mala suerte. –Itachi entrecierra los ojos y mejor desaparece en una nube de humo.

* * *

><p>- Onee-sama. –Hanabi abre la puerta corrediza de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, estuvo llamándola pero esta seguía sin responderle.<p>

Hanabi lleva puesto un kimono azul marino con trazos de negro y su obi es rojo. Su largo cabello lo lleva suelto.

La chica pasa su mirada por toda la habitación no viendo a su hermana mayor, por lo que frunció el ceño, su padre la mando a buscarla porque ya no deben de tardar Neji y su novia. Está por salir de la habitación para buscarla en otra área de la casa cuando oye ruidos en el baño, así que camina hacia este.

- ¿Onee-sama? –la llama abriendo la puerta viendo a su hermana hincada en el suelo con la cara metida en el escusado.

Hinata trae puesto un kimono rosa con adornos de flores blancas. El obi es de color azul marino. Y su cabello lo lleva recogido con unos palillos.

- Onee-sama sigues enferma. –comenta frunciendo más el ceño, no es la primera vez que la ve vomitar.

- No es nada Hanabi. –Hinata alza el rostro, dedicándole una sonrisa desganada, sus ojos se ven llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo.

- Eso mismo llevas diciendo desde hace días y no dejas de vomitar casi todo lo que comes… seguro no es algo que te cayó mal, debe ser un virus o una infección estomacal. –Hanabi se muestra inexpresiva pero se siente preocupada. –Deberías ir con un doctor.

- Lo hare, pero mañana. Ahora tenemos que estar en la cena, Neji-onii-sama traerá a Ayame-san a cenar, debemos estar todos. –comenta para tranquilizarla, ella también comienza a preocuparse por sus malestares, pensó que pasarían pero siguen ahí.

- Podría acompañarte.

- Gracias… ahora mejor vayamos a esa cena. –Hinata se pone de pie, pero un mareo la invadió haciéndola casi caer pero logro sostenerse.

- ¡Onee-sama! –Hanabi ya está a su lado ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Estoy bien, solo me maree porque me pare de golpe… deja me lavo la cara y boca, y nos vamos. –Hinata le vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa desganada y Hanabi la mira sintiéndose más preocupada.

* * *

><p>Los Hyuga junto Ayame están en el salón de té, cada uno con una humeante taza de té.<p>

Hinata y Neji miran sorprendidos como Ayame muestra educación que no sabían que tenía, además se ha mostrado completamente diferente a como es, se ha portado como toda una linda señorita.

- _¿Por qué me sorprendo? Es la reina del engaño—_a Neji se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Felicidades Neji, tu novia es una muy hermosa jovencita. –comenta con orgullo su tío.

- Gracias. –comenta avergonzado Neji.

- Además es educada y muy inteligente.

- No siga Hiashi-sama, que me avergüenza. –dice apenada Ayame tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Hinata y Neji la miran con ojos entrecerrados, ante lo buena que es fingiendo. Hanabi la mira tranquila, de hecho así se imaginó que sería la novia de su primo, siempre pensó que se terminaría casando con una hermosa mujer de buenos modales, dejando ver que a Hanabi también la engaño Ayame.

- Y dígame Ayame-san, ¿cómo se ha sentido en nuestra aldea? –pregunta serio el patriarca.

- Muy bien. Todos aquí han sido tan amables, en especial Neji-kun. –dice con timidez.

Neji se sorprende cada vez ante lo buena que es fingiendo, incluso él mismo siente que no conoce a la persona a su lado.

- Me alegra oír que mi sobrino ha sido bueno con usted. –comenta orgulloso.

- Es muy tierno. –dice halagadora y Neji se sonroja cuando nota como su prima y tío lo miran sorprendidos, seguramente porque al igual que él mismo no lo imaginan siendo tierno, Hinata ni se sorprende sabe cómo se llevan esos dos y sabe que Ayame mintió.

- Me enorgullece saber eso. –Hiashi le sonríe levemente a su sobrino que se sonrojo más. –Neji me comento que también es ninja.

- Sí. Es un trabajo duro y difícil, en especial sangriento… pero siempre he querido proteger al débil, así que me siento orgullosa de hacerlo. –dice melodramática.

Hinata y Neji la miran más incrédulo, esa es mentirosa y con mayúsculas, bien saben que todo lo que hace es por su propio beneficio, le vale madre los demás.

- Tiene una forma de pensar maravillosa. –dice halagador Hiashi. – ¿Y cuando se cansen planeas dejar de ser ninja?

Neji si estuviera bebiendo te se estaría ahogando y Ayame le sonríe amigable al patriarca.

- Hiashi-sama es muy pronto para pensar en matrimonio. –dice rápidamente el castaño.

- Lo sé, pero deben pensar bien en su futuro. Cuando uno se casa vienen los hijos y necesita a sus padres, en especial a la madre. –dice con seriedad.

Neji se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva, su tío ya anda mencionando hijos.

- Cuando llegue el momento pensaremos en eso Hiashi-sama, aun somos muy jóvenes. –dice Neji ya recuperándose de su ataque de tos.

- El mundo ninja es peligroso, muchos muren jóvenes… yo pienso que no deberían desaprovechar los momentos.

- ¡Es verdad, comenzaremos a hablar de eso! –exclama emocionada Ayame y Hiashi asintió complacido. –Neji-kun, ¿no estarías encantado de tener un pequeño Hyuga corriendo por ahí? –pregunta mirándolo.

Neji que aún se siente raro porque le ponga el "kun" a su nombre se imaginó a un pequeño Hyuga que ayuda a entrenar, pero después se imaginó a una niña igual de mona que Ayame y le gusto la imagen, pero después se la imagino más grande teniendo el mismo carácter que la madre y se asustó mucho, una es soportable, dos es la muerte.

Hinata también tiene expresión de horror al imaginarse que los hijos de su primo tengan el mismo carácter que Ayame, si eso pasa la aldea será gobernada por ella y sus hijos, a lo mejor eso planea la canija, conociéndola es muy probable.

Ayame abraza del brazo derecho a Neji y se acerca a él amorosa.

- Tu solo síguele la corriente al viejo, sino lo haces seguirá jodiendo. –susurra en su oído, para que solo él lo oiga.

Sí, eso es definitivamente algo que diría su novia, y es verdad.

- Empezaremos a planificar esas cosas Hiashi-sama, pero no en este momento. Mejor disfrutemos de la cena. –Neji le sonríe nervioso a su tío y su tío asintió satisfecho.

- Creo que la cena ya debe estar lista. –comenta pensativo el hombre.

- Iré a checar. –Hinata se pone de pie, pero al hacerlo se marea viendo todo negro y lo último que escucho fue a su hermana, padre y primo llamándola.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la habitación donde está la princesa se encuentran los seis ninja de pie.<p>

- Lo más normal es que el enemigo ataque en la noche. –comenta serio Kakashi. –Así que nos dividiremos para proteger el castillo junto con la princesa y el feudal… Sakura y Kaoru vigilaran el patio norte del castillo.

Kaoru asintió, Sakura hizo mueca de desagrado y Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi, siempre lo anda separando de su Sakura.

- Sasuke, tú y yo vigilaremos el patio sur del castillo.

- Hnm.

Itachi, Kaoru y Naruto lo miran con mofa.

- Itachi y Naruto vigilaran dentro del castillo. –ambos asintieron aunque el pelinegro no muy contento.

- _Sufre aniki, sufre soportando a un dobe. –_Sasuke mira con mofa a su hermano y como si este supiera lo que piensa entrecierra los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hinata está acostada boca arriba en medio del salón, bajo su cabeza tiene un pequeño cojín para su comodidad.<p>

- Padre debemos llevar a onee-sama a un hospital. –comenta Hanabi mirando a su padre. –Últimamente no se ha sentido bien, se ha mareado frecuentemente, ha tenido vómito y ahora se desmayó.

- Si ya tenías días así debieron consultármelo. –regaña enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa Ayame? –Neji mira curioso a su novia, noto como esta ensancha los ojos cuando le dijeron los síntomas de Hinata.

- Creo que sé lo que tiene Hinata. –comenta seria haciendo que todos lo miren curiosos. –Definitivamente debe ir a un hospital, con esos síntomas seguro… seguro pesco la bacteria más terrorífica que cualquier humano puede pescar. –dice con expresión de circunstancia.

- ¿Qué bacteria? –pregunta serio Hiashi, ocultando su preocupación.

- Ya he visto esto. En uno de mis viajes llegue a una isla, ahí todos presentaban los mismos síntomas… solo les digo que en esa aldea se ha extinguido la humanidad. –comenta con expresión sombría y a todos se les marco la preocupación.

- Espera… si tú estabas ahí, ¿cómo saliste viva? –Neji entrecierra los ojos, comenzando a pensar que es otra de sus mentiras, aunque quien sabe, con ella no se sabe, esa es de la especie de Kakashi e Itachi, ante cualquier cosa saldrán vivos como las cucarachas.

- Díganos como lo hizo por favor, Ayame-onee-sama… esa puede ser la forma de salvar a onee-sama. –Hanabi la mira seria.

- ¿Ayame-onee-sama? Me gusta como suena. –le susurra divertida a Neji solo para que este la oiga y casi cae estilo anime.

- Si sabes algo dínoslo, esto es serio. –le susurra Neji también solo para que ella lo oiga.

Hanabi y su padre los miran serios, es de mala educación susurrar y más andarse susurrando cosas melosas como sospechan, pero no deben enojarse, ahí esta quien podría darles la cura para Hinata.

Ayame se endereza y se aclara la garganta.

- Bueno… sospechamos que era el agua la que estaba contaminada con esa bacteria. Dicha bacteria a todos les provoco vómito, diarrea, mareos, desmayos, poco a poco perdieron peso, perdieron el apetito, se les fue cayendo la piel y murieron. –comenta asintiendo una y otra vez dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Onee-sama ha perdido el apetito en las mañanas. –Hanabi ahora si muestra su preocupación.

- Si, así comienza, luego lo pierden en la tarde y en la noche hasta ya no comer nada. –Ayame se sobo la barbilla pensativa y los Hyuga se ven más asustados. –Seguro pronto Hinata comenzara con la diarrea y se le ira cayendo la piel. –Ayame mira a Hinata como la leprosa que es para sus ojos, mejor de lejitos y no dejara que Neji se le acerque.

- ¿Cómo le hizo usted para salir viva? –pregunta serio Hiashi, jamás se sintió tan afortunado de tener ahí a Ayame.

- _Bueno… mis hombres y yo solo bebimos vino el tiempo que estuvimos ahí… y creo que aun Neji no sabe mi pequeño secretito, así que no es buena idea decir eso –_Ayame sigue manteniendo su expresión de póker. –es que el tiempo que estuve ahí no bebí nada de agua. Tengo presente que no es bueno tomar agua de lugares exóticos y desconocidos, sin antes estar segura de que es potable. –dice con sabiduría y Neji tuvo que admitir que su novia es muy lista, no por nada siempre se los hace pendejos a todos.

- ¿Cómo pudo Hinata haber pescado esa bacteria? –Hashi se muestra serio, tal vez el agua de konoha está contaminada y todos terminaran muriendo, se extinguirá la aldea como esa isla.

- Por eso les digo que la llevemos al hospital, aún está a tiempo. Y pues la vi…Tsunade-sama se supone es la mejor ninja-medic ¿no? –Ayame casi se le sale decirle vieja entonces termina su fachada de chica educada y linda ante el ruco.

- Tiene razón, si Tsunade-sama no puede nadie más podrá. –comenta serio Hiashi a la vez que se pone de pie y carga a su hija.

Hashi y Hanabi salieron rápidamente del salón, cuando Ayame estaba por seguirlos el castaño la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- Ayame más te vale que no sea uno de tus engaños… mira como están todos. –dice con advertencia.

- No Puchungo, no es engaño. Yo solo cuento lo que vi en esa isla y los síntomas son parecidos. –comenta segura y Neji entrecierra la mirada. –Te prometí portarme bien esta noche y lo estoy haciendo. –Ayame le sonríe de oreja a oreja y Neji suspira con pesadez.

- Otra cosa… —Ayame lo mira curiosa. –Sino bebiste agua en esa isla, ¿qué bebiste? –Neji entrecierra más lo ojos.

- Vino puchunguito, llevaba mucho así que me la pase ebria todo el tiempo que estuve ahí… oh que buenos tiempos. –dice de lo más feliz saliendo del salón de té para seguir a los demás.

Neji suspira con pesadez, que bueno que no le pregunto eso estando ahí su tío, sino se dará cuenta que Ayame no es lo que muestra que es, aunque conociéndola seguro se inventaría una buena excusa para salir de esa.

* * *

><p>Naruto e Itachi se separaron para vigilar cada rincón del castillo. Itachi solo espera que el rubio no termine haciendo una de las suyas y termine despertando a todos o peor aún, destruyendo el castillo.<p>

Itachi siendo lo más silencioso va caminando por uno de los pasillos, pero al oír tronar la madera atrás de él, detiene su paso.

Quien lo ha seguido ante la oscuridad solo se ve una sombra, así que al ver detenerse al pelinegro también se detiene.

- No eres muy bueno siguiendo a la gente ¿na?... hace rato que te note, pero tardas mucho en atacar que ya me aburrí.

La sombra ensancha los ojos cuando el pelinegro desaparece y casi grita cuando aparece frente a él, sino grito es porque el pelinegro le tapó la boca.

- ¿Princesa? –Itachi alza ambas cejas al reconocerle los ojos así que quito el sharingan de los suyos para no asustarla más.

- Lo siento, te seguía pero no me animaba a acercarme. –dice apenada cuando le destapo la boca.

- _O más bien no sabías como hacerlo sorprendiéndome. –_Itachi suspiro con pesadez. –Es muy tarde para que usted ande fuera de sus dormitorios, además que es peligroso.

- Es que no quiero dormir… —la mujer habla coqueta y rodea con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro. – … no, si tú no estás en mi cama.

- Princesa, no puedo hacer eso. Sabe que tengo esposa.

- Es solo una mocosa en cuerpo de mujer, yo puedo complacerte mejor que ella. –ronronea coqueta.

- Princesa… es usted muy hermosa. –Itachi le sonríe pero si ella lo conociera sabría que esa sonrisa es falsa.

La princesa la mira emocionada, sintiéndose triunfante.

- Pero yo amo a Kaoru, lo siento, estoy seguro que encontrara alguien más que le corresponda como se merece.

- ¡Pero yo te quiero a ti! –exclama de forma caprichosa, estampando sus labios con los de él de forma brusca y apretando los parpados.

Itachi no se sorprendió, de hecho sus ojos están abiertos mostrándose inexpresivo. No le responde el beso pero tampoco se aparta, conoce a las de su tipo, entre más la rechace más se pegan como lapas. Dejará que lo bese, seguro que al no recibir respuesta de él se vaya sintiéndose humillada.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Sakura están en las ramas más altas del árbol más grande del lugar, para desde ahí tener una perfecta vista.<p>

- ¿Tú crees que ataquen nee-san? –Kaoru con una mano sobre su frente como si se cubriera del sol mira a su lado de la zona, estando de espalda a espalda con Sakura.

- Atacaran. –dice con seguridad.

Kaoru voltea al oír el sonido que hace una espada al ser desenfundada viendo como la peli-rosa tiene su espada en manos y mira hacia enfrente. Kaoru sigue su mirada viendo a varias sombras acercándose al castillo con cautela, el brillo de sus armas los delata.

- Diles a Naruto e Itachi que pongan a la mimada y al feudal en un lugar seguro. –ordena.

- Pero yo también quiero pelear.—dice berrinchuda.

- Pues apúrate, sino les avisas pronto y tardas en regresar es probable que yo ya haya acabado con esta basura. –Sakura salta muy alto en dirección donde vienen los intrusos.

- Arrogante mandona. –Kaoru marca más su puchero y salta a la dirección donde está el castillo.

* * *

><p>Kakashi está en la rama de un árbol recargando su espalda en el tronco y leyendo de lo más tranquilo su libro pornográfico.<p>

Sasuke está un par de ramas más arriba, vigilando a todos lados teniendo su sharingan activado para ver mejor en la oscuridad. No va a perder su tiempo recalcándole su vagancia a Kakashi, le vale si hace su trabajo o no, igual pierde su tiempo intentando hacer que lo haga. No le importa perder tiempo en eso ahorita, lo único que le importa es acabar con esta jodida misión donde no ha podido pasar ni un momento a solas con su novia gracias al pendejo de Kakashi.

Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y se deja caer de la rama del árbol, quedando colgado de los pies en una rama más abajo, usando su chakra para sostenerse.

- Tenemos visita, deja de leer esa pornografía y recibámosla como se merece. –le dice sonriendo con arrogancia. –Sakura ya se puso a jugar con los que intentan invadirlo por el patio norte.

- Sasukito voy en la mejor parte…

- Te has leído ese libro porno tantas veces que seguro ya te lo sabes de memoria. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada y con el sharingan se ve más terrorífico.

- Cada que lo leo es como si fuera la primera vez así que se buen niño y atiende a los invitados por mí, discúlpame con ellos y dales bien duro… sé que podrás contra ellos muchachote. –Kakashi le sonríe bajo su máscara.

Sasuke roda los ojos, ¿para que pierde el tiempo? Mejor a terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Naruto está en la cocina devorándose cuando manjar encuentra en el refrigerador, razón por la que tiene medio cuerpo metido en este, y mueve su cadera en son de la música que tararea.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaoru va corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, pero se detiene de golpe y ensancha los ojos al ver a la princesa darle la espalda, dándole un beso en los labios a Itachi.<p>

La antorcha que sostiene en su mano derecha y tomo de la entrada casi se le cae, pero alcanzo a afirmar el agarre.

Itachi ensancha los ojos viendo a Kaoru y se separa rápidamente de la princesa.

- Ya que estas protegiendo muy bien a la princesa iré a ver si el feudal está bien. –le dice cortante, dando media vuelta y yéndose de ahí.

- ¡Espera Kaoru! –Itachi la intenta seguir per la princesa lo retiene.

- Déjala… tú sabes que soy mejor yo. Soy rica, conmigo podrías convertirte en un hombre rico e influyente.

- Deja de molestarme.

La princesa se aleja de él intimidada, no tiene el sharingan en sus ojos pero la forma que la miro hizo que sienta un miedo que jamás a sentido, de ese miedo que te hace palidecer y te deja congelada.

Itachi se va corriendo hacia donde se fue Kaoru.

* * *

><p>- <em>Estúpida comadreja… se supone le gusto, pero seguro no soy la única que le gusta. Si solo es un mujeriego que anda una tras otra. –<em>Kaoru camina a paso marcado pero se detiene de golpe. –_ ¿Por qué me molesto? Él y yo jamás… no podríamos, no deberíamos, no importa que tanto me guste… no debe gus…_

Kaoru es sacada de sus pensamientos ante el jalón que sintió en su brazo, jalón que la hizo voltear topándose con la penetrante mirada de Itachi.

- Kaoru ella me beso, yo solo no me aparte esperando que ella se dé cuenta que no me gusta y deje de insistir. –Itachi se mordió la lengua, ahora que escucha lo estúpida de la idea se quiere dar de topes contra la pared. – ¡Pero no le respondí, ni siquiera me gusto!

- No tienes que darme explicaciones, yo sé que solo fingíamos… no somos nada… yo no debería… no tendría… —Kaoru lleva una mano a su mejilla derecha sintiéndola mojada. – _¿Por qué estoy llorando? No debo estar llorando, ¿por qué me duele tanto?_

- Kaoru. –Itachi sonríe enternecido al verla llorar. – ¿Te gusto?

- No… yo… no…

Itachi toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- No lo niegues, por experiencia te digo que es peor negarse a uno mismo lo inevitable, al final lo que sentimos gana la lucha.

- No… no seas arrogante, tu a mí no…

Itachi la interrumpe dándole un beso de pico en los labios.

- ¡No me beses! –le grita furiosa.

- Lo hare hasta que admitas que te gusto. –le dice divertido, sin dejar de darle besos de pico y sin posibilidad de dejarla ir ya que le sostiene el rostro.

- ¡Me dan… asco… tus… besos! –exclama más furiosa y con algo de dificultad porque ese maldito sigue dándole besos de pico.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Si!... por… que… besaste… a esa… antes!

- Me limpie la boca antes de besarte. –le dice divertido.

- ¡No te creo! –Kaoru pone sus manos en el pecho de él intentándolo empujar, pero es como empujar una pared.

- No te besaría después de haber besado a otra mujer. –Itachi la mira serio y al fin la dejo de besar, lo que puso nerviosa a Kaoru, sonrojándola.

- No te…

- Es enserio Kaoru… solo siéntelo. –Itachi lleva las manos de ella a donde tiene su corazón, para que sienta lo acelerado que palpita. –Tú y solo tu causas eso en mi… solo acéptame y te prometo que siempre serás solo tú.

- Yo…

Itachi acerco su rostro al de ella y unió sus labios, comenzando a moverlos suave, con delicadeza como si temiera romperla.

- _¿Por qué no?... solo será un momento, solo eso... déjame disfrutarlo. –_Kaoru termino respondiéndole el beso con algo de torpeza pero siguiéndole el ritmo.

Itachi jamás se sintió tan feliz como cuando ella le respondió ese beso así, y la forma en que lo hizo como si ella se sintiera igual que él.

Cuando la falta de aire les hizo romper el beso Itachi se separó de ella solo dejando juntas sus frentes.

- ¿Si me aceptas? –le pregunta dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa.

- Si. –responde quedito y con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas

Itachi sonrío como muy pocas veces lo ha hecho y volvió a besarla aun siendo tierno pero también apasionado, así que a Kaoru le fue difícil seguirle el ritmo.

* * *

><p>En la sala de espera del hospital se ve a los Hyuga junto con Ayame, la cual está cabeceando del sueño.<p>

- _Que mala suerte, lo que una hace cuando se enamora… ahora no solo tengo que esperar en el hospital acompañándolos para no quedar mal con la familia del puchungo, sino que el puchungo no quiere ir al baño conmigo para hacer cositas y pasar el tiempo… esto del amor es un fiasco, hace a una más pendeja. _

La puerta del laboratorio se abre y por ella sale Tsunade de lo más sorprendida. Al instante Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji se ponen de pie, colocándose frente a la rubia.

- ¿Mi hija se salvara? –pregunta rápidamente Hiashi.

- No sé cómo decirle esto. –dice la rubia rascándose la nuca. –a mí me sorprendido, seguro usted se muere.

Los Hyuga mostraron más preocupación, cosa que sorprendió a la rubia, esos solo son huraños a excepción de Hinata.

- Lo que sea que tenga que decir dígalo directo, siempre es mejor las cosas sin rodeos. –le dice serio Hiashi.

- Hinata no tiene ninguna bacteria.

Los Hyuga suspiraron aliviados.

- Hinata está embarazada.

- Mírala, eso sí que sorprendió. Y yo que pensé que era una bacteria. –comenta Ayame asintiendo, dándose la razón a sí misma.

- Ah… solo eso. –Hiashi suspira aliviado.

- Tres, dos, uno. –cuenta Ayame tranquila.

Nada más la peli-plata termino de decir uno y la cara de los varones Hyuga se distorsiono por la furia, una furia asesina y Tsunade fue testigo de cómo la cara de ellos se fue distorsionando poco a poco. Hanabi tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando sorpresa, su hermana, la tierna e inocente Hinata embarazada.

- ¡¿Hinata/Hinata-sama ¿esta qué?! –exclaman ambos varones fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Quién fue?! ¡¿Quién se atrevió a deshonrar a mi hija?! –exclama Hiashi fuera de sí, tomando a Tsunade de los hombros y mirándola como psicópata.

- ¡Yo que voy a saber! –exclama molesta la rubia, alejándolo de ella. –a mí me tomo por sorpresa la noticia, la creía muy inocente pero bien dicen que esas son las peores.

Los Hyuga la fulminan con la mirada.

- Hinata-sama es muy inocente, seguro alguien se aprovechó de ella. –dice seguro Neji.

- Ahora que lo mencionas... –Ayame se soba la barbilla pensativa y todos voltean a verla.

- ¿Sabes algo Ayame? –Neji la mira serio.

- La otra vez oí que Sasuke le decía a Sakura que el dobe perdió su virginidad con Hinata, que al fin dejo de ser un idiota virginal para ser solo un idiota. –comenta pensativa, recordando ese día que espiaba a esos dos porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

- Naruto. –murmuran tétricos los varones Hyuga, en sus ojos esta la promesa de una muerte cruel y dolorosa.

- _Minato, pronto tu hijo se reunirá contigo. –_Tsunade niega divertida.

- _Onee-sama al final consiguió aprovecharse del idiota… no pensé que haya conseguido armarse de valor. –_Hanabi está muy sorprendida, tanto como para poder ocultarlo.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo día, saltando por las ramas de los arboles va el equipo siete e Itachi.<p>

- ¡Es injusto dattebayo! Yo quería también patear traseros, toda la diversión se la llevaron el teme y Sakura-chan. –comenta indignado el rubio.

- Quien te manda andar de tragón. –comenta Sasuke con mofa y el rubio se sonroja.

- Siempre dejándome de lado, son unos desgraciados, incluso Kao-chan me dejo de lado no diciéndome que lo del matrimonio con Itachi era una mentira. –el rubio mira a la mencionada indignado.

- Lo siento Naru-chan, pero hay cosas que una mujer tiene que hacer. –dice heroica, mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

- _¿Eso qué? –_Sasuke y Sakura la miran como la loca que es.

- No estés triste Naruto, confórmate con saber que ahora somos novios Kaoru y yo. –comenta con arrogancia IItachi haciendo que todos se detengan de golpe en la siguiente rama y los miren sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Eso es verdad? –el rubio mira sorprendido a Kaoru que sonrojada desvió la mirada y asintió, e Itachi parecía pavo real con el pecho muy inflado de orgullo. – ¡Nada más me distraigo un poco y muchas cosas pasan! –exclama el rubio fuera de sí.

Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi miran a esos dos preguntándose cuando cojones paso y como, ahora entienden porque Kaoru ha estado tan callada y sonrojada desde que amaneció, y porque la princesa no quiso ni salir de su habitación.

Una gran esfera de fuego aparece en medio de ambos.

- Genial. Estamos a poco de llegar a la aldea y tú te nos apareces como si te invocáramos. –Sakura bufa con fastidio cuando el fuego se disolvió dejando ver a Ayame.

- Vaya, que sorpresa. Yo me trasporte aquí porque quería esperarlos, pero ya están aquí. –comenta juguetona.

- Que linda, nos venias a recibir. –dice emocionada Kaoru.

- De hecho vine a advertirle algo a Naruto. –Ayame mira juguetona al rubio. –Esto que te diré depende si vives o mueres.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué es? –Naruto la mira curioso al igual que los demás.

- Esto te va a costar. –Ayame mueve sus cejas de arriba abajo.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Todo lo que traigas ahora en tu rana.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no, entonces no me lo digas. –le dice indignado.

- Bueno tu sabes, igual ya vienen tus asesinos, te esperan fuera de la aldea y con su byakugan seguro ya te vieron. –Ayame se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué los Hyuga querrían matar a Naruto? –Itachi alza ambas cejas curioso.

- Tal vez se enteraron que folla…

Sasuke no termina su comentario ya que el rubio le tapó la boca y mira sonrojados a todos. Ayame lo mira divertida, Kaoru curiosa, Kakashi con orgullo, no necesito más para entender, Itachi sorprendido, pensó que ese idiota moriría virgen, aunque bueno con la Hyuga bien coladita de él era su única esperanza de perderla, y Sakura mira con ojos entrecerrados a Ayame, seguro esa chismosa les dijo algo para divertirse.

- ¡Toma Aya-chan! –el rubio saca su ranita-monedero que está llena de dinero, ahí se van todos su ahorros. – ¡solo dime como se enteraron! –suplica.

- Es que Hinata está embarazada y así se enteraron… y ahora vienen a matarte. –Ayame sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Los demás, incluidos el rubio ensancharon los ojos, muy pero muy sorprendidos, Naruto siendo padre, pobre chamaco ya con eso se desgracio, la única esperanza es que salga a Hinata.

- ¡Uzumaki estás muerto! –se oye la voz tétrica del par de Hyuga que corren hacia donde está el rubio.

- ¡Corre dobe, tu hijo necesita a su padre idiota para no sentirse incomprendido! –le grita Sasuke empujándolo, sacándolo del shock.

Naruto miro por donde vienen el par de fieras y sin pensarlo corre como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Sasuke, jamás pensé que tú intentarías salvar a Naruto. –Itachi lo mira divertido.

- Lo hago por el chamaco, no tiene la culpa de que por sus genes nacerá idiota. –dice heroico mirando el horizonte con añoranza.

Kakashi, Itachi y Ayame sonríen divertidos, una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sakura al ver a su novio y Kaoru mira preocupada por donde se fue a su amigo, esperando salga con vida.

**Continuará**

**jajajajjaja ese naruto metio la pata y hasta el fondo, espero sobreviva de la paliza o sino ese chamaco sera un incomprendido como el padre**

**awww itachi fue d lo mas mono con kaoru, al fin andan esos dos, despues de quien sabe cuantos capitulos jajajajaj**

**spero el cap les haya gustado**

**ya se ke parezco disco rayado, pero enserio pido disculpas por la demora**

**cuidense**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	18. Todo por una buena causa

**Todo por una buena causa**

En una habitación de hospital se encuentra Naruto sobre la cama teniendo todo el cuerpo enyesado, solo se distinguen sus ojos, nariz, boca y cabello.

Sentada en una silla que esta al costado de la cama se encuentra Kaoru quien pela algunas manzanas. E Itachi está de pie al costado de la ventana dándole mordidas a una manzana mientras mira con aburrimiento hacia afuera.

- Esos Hyuga sí que te dieron una paliza, llevas ya una semana internado y viniendo de ti es mucho tiempo. –comenta con algo de mofa Itachi y el rubio comienza a llorar.

- Al menos ya se te arreglo la mandíbula y puedes hablar Naru-chan. –Kaoru le sonríe en forma de consuelo y el rubio llora con más ganas.

- Tengo una duda. –Itachi mira curioso al rubio. – ¿Por qué no metiste mano para defenderte?

- Porque me merecía la paliza. –responde el rubio decaído, no puede inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo gracias al yeso, sino lo hubiera hecho.

- Mira, démosle una estrellita al niño porque sabe que hizo mal, pero aun así eso no evito que intentaras huir. –Itachi sonríe de forma socarrona y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Itachi no molestes a Naru-chian, ya suficiente tiene con la paliza que le dieron. –lo reprime Kaoru haciendo que el rubio le saque la lengua al pelinegro que bufo y volteo su rostro a lado contrario.

- ¡El gran Uchiha Itachi mangoneado por su novia! –exclama con burla y mofa Naruto.

- ¿Qué dijiste tarado? –Itachi lo voltea a ver amenazante.

- Chicos. –Kaoru sonríe de forma nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abre haciendo que los tres volteen viendo a Hiashi con expresión sombría.

- ¡Por favor Hiashi-sama ya no me pegue! –exclama Naruto a punto de romper en llanto y muriéndose de miedo.

Kaoru se pone de pie de forma protectora frente al rubio, e Itachi frunce el ceño celoso.

- ¡Por favor Hiashi-sama ya no golpee a este pobre idiota que no supo tener su cosa dentro de los pantalones! –exclama de forma dramática y con expresión sufrida.

A Naruto le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero no está para quejarse, cualquiera que esté dispuesto a defenderlo como está ahorita puede insultarlo lo que quiera.

Hiashi sin quitar su expresión sombría se acerca a ellos haciendo que Kaoru haga la pose de la grulla, dispuesta a defender a su amigo con garras, mordidas y pellizcos de ser necesario, si eso no funciona atacara el punto débil de los Hyuga: su cabello.

- _Le arrancare varios mechones, sé que ese es su punto débil como Sansón, por algo lo tienen tan largo y sedoso. –_piensa decidida, ya imaginándose como dejar calvo al viejo, para nada es envidia porque tiene mejor cabello que ella—_modo sarcasmo on—_

Itachi al ver a su novia ríe entre dientes, no puede evitar hacérsele tan mona cuando anda de infantil.

- Por mí ya estarías muerto desgraciado. Agradece tu asquerosa vida a mi hija, que me suplico porque te la perdona. –dice con desprecio hacia el rubio, ignorando a su loca amiga.

- _Hinata-chan. –_el rubio se muestra conmovido y algo decaído, no la ha podido ver y hablar con ella, porque no puede salir de ahí, ni caminar puede y ella no lo ha ido a ver.

- Vine aquí a exigirte que te hagas responsable. –ordena entre dientes.

- ¿Ah? –exclama Kaoru deshaciendo su pose de la gruya e Itachi alza una de sus cejas.

- Has deshonrado a mi hija y ahora te harás responsable. –le ordena con firmeza. –no te quiero en mi familia, pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Así que lo único que queda es que te portes como hombre y asumas tu responsabilidad.

- Y pienso hacerlo. –le responde serio el rubio. –tomare responsabilidad de mis actos.

Kaoru e Itachi miran sorprendidos y hasta admirados al rubio, se lo tomo de forma muy madura, conociéndolo pensaron que haría un drama.

- Eso es todo, cuando salgas de aquí se harán los arreglos. –sin más Hiashi sale de ahí a paso firme.

- Kao-chan. –la llama curioso el rubio cuando Hiashi salió. – ¿y de qué forma me hago responsable?

Kaoru e Itachi caen estilo anime, el tarado se metió en terreno peligroso sin saber que lo hacía. Eso quito toda admiración que sentía hacia el rubio.

- Significa que te casaras con Hinata-chan. –le explica incrédula mientras se pone de pie.

- ¡Ah! Solo eso. –el rubio sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Nada más Itachi termino de contar mientras se pone de pie y se oye una exclamación de sorpresa viniendo de rubio que al siguiente segundo se convirtió el piedra, con lo que se imaginan una expresión de shock, con ese yeso cubriéndole la cara no se sabe, pero es lo más lógico.

- ¿No me digas que Naru-chan no pensaba casarse? –Kaoru mira con decepción y hasta rencor a la estatua del rubio. – ¿Cómo pensó que se haría responsable sino era así? –un tic nervioso aparece en su ceja derecha.

Itachi sonríe de forma forzada, mejor no dice nada o seguro Kaoru se enojara con él si le da su punto de vista, y es que si él estuviera en el lugar del rubio, ya hubiera escapado de la aldea, se hubiera hecho ninja renegado uniéndose a una organización que desea destruir el mundo, y es que para él eso es mejor que casarse con una chica con la cual por un accidente le dejo premio.

* * *

><p>Fuera del hospital esta Neji esperando a su tío, cuando este salió se acercó a él.<p>

- Listo. Se empezaran a hacer los arreglos para cuando salga ese cabeza hueca del hospital… ya sea mínimo lo que falte y se casen lo antes posible. –dice serio caminando a la par que su sobrino.

- Hiashi-sama no sé si sea lo correcto. Es un cabeza hueca, estúpido y ojo alegre. Hinata-sama se merece algo mejor. Como futura líder del clan se merece un esposo que este a su altura y le ayude a manejar los asuntos del clan. Y Naruto… —Neji frunce el ceño, ya ve la dinastía de su clan destruida gracias a Naruto. –Podría casar a Hinata-sama con un miembro respetable del clan, cualquiera estaría alagado, y no le importaría que ella espere un hijo de otro.

- ¿Te casarías tú con ella? –Hiashi lo mira de reojo mostrando seriedad.

Neji dejo de caminar y ensancha los ojos levemente, viendo a su tío que se detuvo también, manteniéndole la mirada.

- Yo… —Neji sabe que lo haría si se lo ordenan, su deber es obedecer al líder del clan y proteger a Hinata, pero algo se lo impide, o más bien alguien. –si usted así lo quiere… —Neji inclina su cabeza hacia abajo, apretando los puños con fuerza, no debe ser egoísta, debe pensar en lo mejor para el clan.

El rostro de Ayame vino a su mente, si hace eso sabe que podría perderla, aunque quien sabe, ella es capaz de hacer una guerra para evitar esa boda, entonces se estremeció, su clan será destruido si él decide casarse e incluso hasta la aldea, de esa loca se espera eso y más.

Hiashi sonríe levemente y le palmea el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha haciendo que el castaño menor alce la mirada topándose con la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa de Hiashi.

- No pienso hacerte eso cuando sé que tu corazón ya está siendo ocupado por alguien más. –Neji se sonrojo, quiso decir que eso no es verdad pero no pudo. –al igual que el de mi hija es ocupado por ese cabeza hueca. No es el esposo que esperaba para ella, mucho menos es la forma que desee para que ella se casara, estoy decepcionado de ella, aun así es mi hija y si ella eligió a ese hombre es porque algo que nosotros no vemos lo hace especial. Sé que ese chico no se da por vencido y defiende lo que quiere sin importarle poner en riesgo su vida, eso le da puntos… si las cosas se han puesto así es porque el destino así lo quiere. Y que ese chico haya mostrado seguridad y decisión por hacerse responsable me deja ver un poco porque el corazón de Hinata lo eligió a él.

Neji se muestra sorprendido tanto por las palabras de su tío como por saber que Naruto acepto sin hacer drama o algo infantil.

- Sigamos. Tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar. –Hiashi comienza a caminar y Neji aun sorprendido lo hizo alado de él.

* * *

><p>- Y pienso hacerlo. Tomare responsabilidad de mis actos. –se ve a Itachi con expresión seria al decir eso, para después soltar la carcajada siendo secundado por Kakashi y Sasuke.<p>

Naruto tiene un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, el desgraciado de Itachi se fue junto con Kaoru para regresar junto con esos dos a los que les fue con el chisme.

- Lo creía idiota, pero al ver que acepta casarse sin saber que lo hace me hace ver que está a nivel profesional. –comenta con mofa Sasuke después de que controlo su carcajada.

- ¡Ya déjenme en paz! –les grita enfurecido, lamentándose por no poder darles la paliza de su vida o al menos desquitarse. – ¡Aunque acepte sin saber lo que aceptaba siempre pensé responsabilizarme de mis actos y si casándome lo hago lo haré sin dudar dattebayo! –Naruto se muestra muy digno y los otros tres lo miran como el desgraciado que es.

- Pobre, no sabe en lo que se mete. –Kakashi lo mira como si fuera un vil moco.

- Embarazas a una mujer, no recuerdas como se lo hiciste y terminas amarrado de por vida… dobe tu sobrepasas lo que es sentir lastima hacia alguien. –Sasuke lo mira como el excremento de humanidad que es.

- Al menos si recordaras como hiciste al chamaco, sentiría un poquitito, solo un poquitito de respeto. –Itachi lo mira como la bacteria que es.

El tic nervioso en la ceja de Naruto se marca más.

- Déjenme en paz, solo me tienen envidia porque me casare con una chica hermosa y tierna. –Naruto les saca la lengua.

- ¿Envidia porque te casas con una modosita que parece ciega? –Sasuke ríe entre dientes.

- ¡No la insultes teme! –le grita furioso. –es muy guapa y sus ojos son sexy… al menos ella no me traerá como perro faldero como a cierto teme que conozco. –Naruto lo mira con mofa.

Kakashi e Itachi abuchean mirando con bula a Sasuke que los fulmina con la mirada.

- A ti no te queda abuchearlo Itachi-kun, después de todo a ti te traen igual. –Kakashi le codea las costillas a Itachi que borro su sonrisa y lo mira indignado.

- Al menos mi Sakura-chan es sexy y tiene ojos hermosos. –se defiende Sasuke altanero.

- Al menos mi Kaoru es sexy y mona. –se defiende Itachi.

- ¡Mi Hinata-chan también es sexy, mona y tiene ojos lindos! –se defiende el rubio.

- Enserio, cuando intente defender mi orgullo de macho como lo están haciendo ustedes mátenme. –Kakashi los mira como los moco verdes que son haciendo que los tres lo fulminen con la mirada. –cambiemos de tema, que seguir con este me hace sentir lastima por ustedes y ya disfrute mucho de ello. –los tres afilan su mirada mientras él despreocupado agita su mano. – ¿y cómo le harás Naruto? Dudo que tengas dinero después que Ayame te quito tus ahorros cuando te advirtió de los Hyuga. –Kakashi mira divertido al rubio, adora ver la desgracia ajena. –un bebé son muchos gatos. Hay que comprar muchos pañales ya que cagan como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Leche. Comen más que tú de ser posible. –comenta Sasuke pensativo.

- Deja tú lo del bebé. He oído que antes de que nazca son muchos gastos, las embarazadas suelen tener muchos antojos. Aún recuerdo como mi madre hacia salir a padre en la madrugada por raros antojos cuando esperaba a Sasukito. –comenta Itachi mirando al rubio como si estuviera diagnosticado a muerte.

Naruto comenzó a asustarse, son muchos gastos y él no tiene plata, menos ahora que la jodida de Ayame lo estafo con sus ahorros y digamos que el sueldo shinobi no es mucho y la situación es crítica.

- ¡Malditos apuestos! –exclama el rubio acongojado.

- Es impuestos, zopenco. –Sasuke roda los ojos y los otros dos ríen entre dientes.

- ¡Esos también! –exclama más acongojado, no sabe lo que es eso ni lo que dijo él, solo lo dijo porque eso dijo Iruka una vez que se quejaba por la economía del país. – ¡sensei ayúdeme! –pide suplicante hacia Kakashi.

- ¿Y porque yo? –Kakashi lo mira aflojerado.

- ¡Porque no me dio la plática! –le dice acusador.

- Te la di. –se defiende indignado.

- Enseñarme un libro pornográfico no es dar la plática. –el rubio entrecierra los ojos.

- A Sasuke le sirvió muy bien, no ha embarazado a Sakura. –Kakashi se encoge de hombros.

- Eso es porque soy inteligente. –Sasuke sonríe altanero.

- O más bien porque yo te di la plática y porque Sakura es muy lista como para cuidarse. –Itachi le sonríe con mofa al sonrojado Sasuke que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! –exclama el rubio y todos lo miran como si tuviera dos cabezas, que se le haga de menos burlarse de Sasuke es porque ha de estar grave. – ¡lo que importa es que es su responsabilidad como sensei ayudarme!

- Te metiste solito en esto, si al menos yo hubiera estado ahí como mero espectador cuando lanzaste tus espermas en el coño de la Hyuga chance me lo pensaba. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Respétela que es mi futura esposa! –le grita ofendido y los Uchiha sonríen burlones. –y no solo porque es mi sensei debe ayudarme, sino también al ser el líder del club de ichaichanistas, recuerde que todo miembro es ayudado por los demás cuando está en apuros, y yo estoy en un apuro.

- No Naruto, es todo miembro ayuda a joder a todo miembro que este siendo jodido por pendejo, y eso estamos haciendo nosotros. –le dice con heroísmo y los Uchiha asintieron.

El rubio si hubiera podido hubiera caído estilo anime.

- Si no me ayuda le dirá a Tsunade-obachan que usted robo su sake. –le dice amenazante.

Kakashi ensancha los ojo y se tensa a la vez, no sabe cómo cojones el rubio descubrió eso, si fue muy cuidadoso.

- Ero-sennin me lo contó en una borrachera. –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

- _Nota mental: no contarle mis proezas a Jiraiya-sama. –_a Kakashi se le sombreo la frente de negro y los pelinegros muestran mofa, se han jodido a Kakashi y lo mejor es que el rubio les ha dado información para sacar ventaja de él cuando la necesiten. –tu ganas, te ayudare. –dice resignado.

- ¡Ustedes también ayúdenme! –ordena el rubio mirando al par de hermanos.

- ¿Yo porque? No la metí sin protección –se defiende indignado Itachi.

- Responsabilízate de tus esperma, dobe. –le dice Sasuke indiferente.

- No te preocupes Naruto, como líder del club esta en mi deber obligarlos. –Kakashi los mira tétrico y Naruto como si fuera su héroe.

- Oblíganos y le decimos a la vieja lo del sake. –Sasuke le sonríe altanero mientras choca su mano con la de Itachi.

- Díganle y yo le digo a Kaoru quien se masturba en las noches con una foto de ella.

Itachi borra su sonrisa y se sonroja ante la mirada que le dedican Sasuke y Naruto, la mirada dice lo enfermo que ante sus ojos es. No sabe cómo ese condenado siempre lo sabe todo o casi siempre.

- Me lo contaste en una borrachera. –aclara Kakashi con mofa.

- _Nota mental: controlar mi boca cuando estoy borracho y con Kakashi. –_a Itachi se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Y tu…

- A mí no me mires, Sakura sabe y le gusta que me la jale con sus bragas. –Sasuke se encoge de hombros con indiferencia, y habla como si eso fuera algo normal.

- No necesitaba saber eso. –a Naruto se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- Digno hermano mío tenías que ser. –Itachi se limpia lágrimas, sintiéndose conmovido.

- Pero apuesto que no sabe que le tomas fotos a chicas desnudas en las aguas termales. –Kakashi sonríe con picardía.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclama Itachi llevando una mano a su pecho de forma dramática y con expresión de madre que descubre que su hijo es gay.

- ¡Teme! –exclama Naruto con expresión de amigo que descubre que su amigo se la jala viendo yaoi.

- ¡Lo hice porque me obligaste a hacerlo! –exclama apuntándolo de forma acusadora, mostrándose indignado.

- Sí, pero eso no se lo diré a Sakurita y con lo celosa que es. –Kakashi sonríe travieso.

- ¡Ya, está bien, te ayudare! –exclama furioso, ese maldito siempre lo tiene en su poder.

- Resignación hermano. –Itachi le palmea un hombro en son de consuelo y a Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

* * *

><p>Sentados, completamente desparramados en una banca del parque que está cerca del hospital; se encuentra Sasuke, Itachi y Kakashi, el último leyendo su inseparable novela, y el par de Uchiha mira el cielo con infinito aburrimiento.<p>

Aunque Hatake está leyendo, nada se le pasa por alto, y es así como se da cuenta que ellos tres, atraen la atención de las femeninas, con solo tener postrado su inmortal y bello trasero en esa mortal banca. Con solo verlos, casi hacen que a las chicas se les caigan las bragas.

- ¡Ya! –exclama de pronto a la vez que se endereza.

El par de pelinegros lo voltean a ver como el estúpido bastardo que es, pero al ver que pasan los segundos, los minutos y si no se lo preguntan pasaran hasta horas, así que suspiran resignados.

- ¿Ya qué? –preguntan a coro mostrando completo fastidio.

- Ya se me ocurrió como ayudar a mi pendejo alumno… no hablo de ti Sasuke, sino del otro pendejo.

- Gracias por aclarar. –le dice sarcástico y teniendo un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- De nada. –responde con simpleza y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada. – la idea es esta mis polluelos. –dice con sabiduría y los Uchiha lo escuchan ya resignados a que harán más babosadas.

* * *

><p>Una semana después:<p>

Ino va de lo más feliz caminando por las calles de la aldea, cuando al pasar un par de cejones muy conocidos le cortan el camino, colocándose delante de ella, haciendo poses de lo más gay y ridículas, pasándose los brazos por los hombros.

- ¡Hermosa flor de primavera! –exclama poético Gai mientras Lee le hace coro en forma de canto celestial, haciendo una pose poética y dramática junto con su sensei, e Ino esta apurada buscando gas pimienta para echárselos a los ojos.

- _¿Dónde deje ese jodido gas? Estoy segura que lo guarde aquí. –_la rubia busca más desesperada en su bolsa.

- ¡Solo una flor tan hermosa como tu es digna de visitar nuestro club, lleno de la mejor calidad! –Gai le extiende un volante.

- _Genial, lo olvide en casa… sabía que debía traerlo conmigo en lugar de ese genial lápiz labial. –_la rubia suspira resignada y toma el volante, nada más lo leyó y sus ojos se ensanchan. – ¿ustedes atienden ese lugar? –pregunta con sospecha.

- ¡Desgraciadamente nuestra belleza es más requerida en atraer damas como tú, hermosa doncella! –le dice Gai y Lee sigue con ese coro celestial, sonaría hermoso, si tuviera la voz de un ángel, pero la verdad más bien parece que un guajolote se está ahogando en su garganta.

- A ver, dime quienes atienden el lugar –Ino muestra más sospecha.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi….

- ¡Kya!

El grito de la rubia sobresalta a ambos y hace que Lee deje su canto, luego empiezan a toser ante la cortina de humo que lanzo la rubia al salir corriendo.

* * *

><p>Tsunade y Shizune van camino hacia la torre mientras la pelinegra le va a diciendo a la rubia sus obligaciones para este día, pero ambas se detienen cuando el par de cejones aparecen frente a ellas.<p>

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –exclama en forma de reproche Shizune cuando Tsunade les dio un puñetazo a ambos en la cara, rompiéndoles los dientes y todo hueso en la cara dejando al par de cejones tirados en el suelo, más deformes de lo que son.

- Me asustaron… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –la rubia se encoge de hombros restándole importancia a la vez que toma uno de los papeles que se le cayeron al par de cejones.

En cuanto a Shizune le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero de pronto se siente jalada por la rubia que la tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

* * *

><p>Sakura va caminando por la aldea con expresión de psicópata en serie. Todo ser viviente cuerdo se aleja o retira de su camino, intimidado, la expresión y aura de la peli-rosa deja ver que si solo le diriges un poco la palabra ya estás muerto.<p>

Y no es para más el humor de la peli-rosa, no ha visto a su novio en una semana… ¡EN TODA UNA SEMANA! Lo ha buscado, claro que lo ha buscado, pero es como si la tierra se lo haya tragado, ya fue con Tsunade y le dijo que no está de misión, le afirmo que no ha salido de la aldea, entonces, ¿dónde cojones esta su novio?

Sospecha que Kakashi e Itachi tienen algo que ver en su desaparición, conoce a esos dos, seguro se llevaron a SU Sasuke a hacer quien sabe qué cosa pervertida. Como se entere que esos dos están permitiendo que fulanas siquiera le hablen, les meterá un tronco en el culo a cada uno y sin lubricar. Si, ella es bien mala, más cuando se trata de su chico.

El aura asesina que rodea a Sakura es tan inmensa que ya parece súper sayayin por tener los pelos parados, solo le falta que el pelo se le haga dorado de pronto y los ojos se tornen celestes, aunque con ese rin`negan da más miedo aun.

Sakura al fin llega a su departamento, abre la puerta de una patada sobresaltando a Kaoru, la cual estaba sentada en el sillón, viendo la película de "Lassie" mientras come helado de chocolate y llora como magdalena, no la culpen, está muy triste, lleva una semana sin ver a Itachi, lo ha buscado y nada, seguro ya no la quiere, y se esconde de ella.

- _O tal vez lo secuestraron los extraterrestres. –_Kaoru pone expresión de circunstancia. –¡Itachi!... ¡No te preocupes, si te remplazan las manos por desarmadores igual te querré! –grita dramática, si, en toda la semana se ha montado escenarios distintos donde Itachi es víctima de todos. – ¡pero si tu cosita de haya abajo es la que fue remplazada por desarmador, aquí termina lo nuestro, yo no tengo el tornillo para tu desarmador! –Kaoru llora más dramática y es alumbrada por una luz celestial.

- Ritsuka… ¿dónde está? –pregunta tétrica Sakura, tiene hambre, esta de malas, no encuentra a su Sasuke, solo quiere comer.

- ¡También lo secuestraron lo extraterrestres y están remplazando su pipi por destornillador! –le dice dramática.

- ¿Sigue sin aparecer Ritsuka? –pregunta tétrica, ese es otro que lleva una semana desaparecido y tampoco anda de misión.

- ¡No te preocupes Ritsuka-niisan, te conseguiré a la mujer que tenga tornillo para tu destornillador! –Kaoru mira dramática el techo.

- Tks. –no más, no quería recurrir a esto, pero ya no lo soporta, tiene que encontrar a su Sasuke… ah, y a Ristuka.

- ¿A dónde vas nee-san? –Kaoru la mira curiosa, dejando mágicamente su drama. – ¡espera! ¡Si vas a buscar a los chicos que fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres para rescatarlos iré contigo! –le grita cuando esta no le respondió y siguió su camino.

Kaoru se puso de pie de un brinco y corrió atrás de la peli-rosa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Puchunguito! –Ayame suspira decepcionada, haciendo puchero al ver que dentro de ese bote de basura no está su Puchunguito, al cual lleva una semana buscando y nada que lo encuentra, es raro, incluso cuando se escondía de ella siempre lo encontraba y ahora nada que lo encuentra.<p>

No cree que haya perdido el toque, alguien muy listo debe estárselo escondiendo, evitando su radas de Puchunguito. Y lo extraña mucho, sobre todo irse a cualquier sitio oscurito y hacer cositas con su Puchunguito.

Y eso no es lo peor, teme que esa mente malvada maestra que está escondiendo a su Puchunguito es seguro una zorra que se lo anda violando, eso despierta sus instintos asesinos que se intensifican al imaginarse a pervertidos varones que seguro lo confundieron con chica gracias a su hermosa y sedosa cabellera, y le están haciendo cosas sucias a su Puchungo.

Con aura sombría rodeándola ante las ideas que le han de estar haciendo a su Puchungo ante cada segundo que pasa, Ayame sale del callejón viendo como Sakura pasa con expresión sombría y aura de asesina, atrás de ella una heroica Kaoru.

- Ah… Aya-chan. –Kaoru la voltea a ver a la vez que detiene su paso. –iremos a rescatar a los chicos que fueron secuestrados por extraterrestres para que partes de sus cuerpos sean convertidas en herramientas… ¿te unes?

- ¡Claro que me uno, no dejare que le cambien su cosa a mi Puchungo por un destornillador! –exclama acongojada, uniéndose a la marcha.

Sakura las ignora, que la sigan, tal vez sean de ayuda, no le importa, solo quiere encontrar a su Sasuke… ah, y a Ritsuka.

* * *

><p>Al fin llego, al fin está ahí, un paso más y podrá llegar a donde está el nuevo paraíso que llego a Konoha. Cuando Ino llega a la puerta se sorprende al ver a…<p>

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Shizune-sensei!... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Lo mismo que tu mocosa, venir a beber buen sake y alimentar la comezón de ahí abajo. –le dice brusca y pervertida Tsunade.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –exclama escandalizada Shizune.

- ¡Oh vamos Shizune, chance tienes suerte y te quitas esa jodida membrana, hasta telarañas has de tener ahí! –exclama tomándola del brazo y jaloneando a una sonrojada, e indignada pelinegra hacia adentro.

Ino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió a la rubia, las tres se detienen de golpe teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando en la nuca, eso sí con intenso derrame nasal, lo que sea de cada quien se ven bien buenos los condenados, ridículos dos de ellos por la pose, pero sabrosos por como visten. Todos visten trajes de gala, color negros, se ven deslumbrantes y tienen expresión principesca.

En cada costado de la entrada están Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Ritsuka, Itachi y Azuma. En medio de ellos esta Naruto en cuatro, encima, montándolo Sasuke, con brazos cruzados, y expresión de chico malo.

- ¡Bienvenidas! –exclaman Shino, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, y Azuma, el primero de forma sombría, el segundo y tercero aflojerados, el cuarto cien por ciento obligado, el quinto de lo más animado, el sexto y séptimo de lo más galante y el octavo despreocupado.

- ¡Here we go! ¡Let's party! –exclama Sasuke con su expresión de chico malo que desmayo a Shizune e Ino. –_mátenme. –_por dentro Sasuke llora, ¡joder! Si Kakashi no lo estuviera chantajeando con algo que lo obligo a hacer en primer lugar no estaría ahí haciendo el ridículo.

Itachi se contuvo por no llorar del orgullo ante su hermanito, Naruto se mantiene inmóvil, no quiere arruinar su papel de motocicleta.

Tsunade se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, esos locos la trataran como reina, le servirán vino, la alagaran, y además los nueve están bien sabrosos, si tiene suerte uno de ellos le quita la comezón de ahí abajo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura fue por ella a su departamento, Karin casi tuvo un orgasmo, se montó su telenovela donde Sakura le pedía sexo brutal y violento, que se rompió cuando la peli-rosa le ordeno que buscara a Sasuke, rompiéndole no solo su sueño, sino sus ilusiones.<p>

- _Pero… ¿cómo no amarla cuando es tan hot? –_Karin chilla orgásmica mientras guía a Sakura y a las demás hacia el lugar donde siente el chakra de esos bastardos. –_me queda de consuelo de que si en este mundo no existieran los hombres, Sakura sería solo mía. –_un suspiro soñador sale de sus labios, se vale soñar.

* * *

><p>En la caja registradora del host que monto Kakashi en la aldea, se ve a Jiraiya con boina de todo contador, haciendo cuentas.<p>

- ¿Cómo vamos Jiraiya-sama? –pregunta Kakashi, llegando a donde esta él.

- A este paso no solo tendremos para los gastos de la pendejada de Naruto, sino también quedaran muchas ganancias para nosotros. –le dice con expresión de avaricia.

- Esa es la idea. –el ojo de Kakashi brilla con maldad.

- Pero quien se lleva el premio, es ese de ahí. –Jiraiya apunta con la mirada a alguien haciendo que Kakashi voltee, y se sorprende a ver a Ritsuka rodeado de cinco mujeres hermosas, esculturales, pegaditas a él, alagándolo, alabándolo, etc.

- ¿Le está ganando incluso a Itachi? –pregunta incrédulo.

- Incluso a ti. –Jiraiya le sonríe travieso. –ha conseguido que varias mujeres pidan botellas y botellas de Don Perignon, el doble que tú y el triple que Itachi.

- Eso sí que no, a mí nadie me gana. –Kakashi a paso marcado camina hacia donde esta Ristuka.

- ¡Dos botellas de don perignon! –exclaman animadas las mujeres que acompañan a Ritsuka justo cuando Kakashi llega atrás de él, dispuesto a dejarle en claro quién manda ahí.

- ¡A la orden! –exclama Jiraiya con símbolos de yenes en los ojos.

- Ósea que todo lo que tengo que hacer es fingir que escucho a estas perras mientras hago que gasten dinero. –comenta pensativo Ritsuka.

- ¡Qué cruel Ritsuka! –exclaman las cinco chicas, mirándolo dolidas y hasta enojadas.

- ¡No me refería a ustedes honey~! –Ritsuka galante toma a una de la barbilla y acerca su rostro provocativamente a ella. –ya que ustedes son es-pe-cia-les. –le dice ronco y sensual haciéndolas chillar emocionadas.

- ¡Kyaaaaa….! ¡Denos cinco botellas de don perignon! –gritan emocionadas y Ritsuka sonríe de forma angelical.

- ¡A la orden! –exclama avaricioso Jiraiya dejando las botellas que le habían pedido antes en la mesa e ir corriendo por las demás botellas.

Ritsuka voltea sobre su hombro al sentir que alguien se lo palmea, viendo a Kakashi que llora conmovido.

- Eres el hijo que jamás deseo tener. –dice orgulloso y Ritsuka amplía su sonrisa angelical. –_es un jodido master en esto y yo que lo consideraba un pendejo más con complejo de hermano… es la llave que me hará rico en este negocio, adiós a ser stripper para pagar mi pornografía. –_Kakashi no ha estado tan conmovido en su vida, y lamenta no habérsele ocurrido esto antes.

Jiraiya que va llegando con las botellas de lo más feliz se congela y las deja caer al suelo, haciendo que el ruido haga que todos volteen, viéndolo mirar asustado y traumado en la entrada, todos miran hacia esa dirección viendo a Karin, Sakura, Ayame y Kaoru mirando todo sorprendidas.

Sasuke mira a todos lados en busca de una vía de escape, para nada tiene miedo, solo necesita aire fresco. Neji no sabe qué hacer, con Ayame las cosas son impredecibles. Itachi sonríe nervioso, ¿sería su primera pelea con Kaoru?, ¿se enojara? ¿Qué hará?

Ritsuka salto del sillón y se escondió atrás de este, no puede permitir que sus hermanitas lo vean en esa faceta de su vida, ellas deben seguir creyendo que es casto y puro.

Ayame alza el brazo derecho y truena los dedos.

- ¡Dos botellas de don perignon y pido que el puchungo me sirva! –exclama emocionada, haciendo caer estilo anime a Neji, ¿no puede ser una novia normal y enojarse? ¿O al menos indignarse?

- ¡A la orden! –Kakashi ya está frente de ella, guiándola a una de las mesas.

- Ándale Puchungo, el trabajo llama. –Sasuke que esta alado de Neji lo empuja para que se ponga de pie.

Neji lo fulmina con la mirada y se pone de pie, caminando hacia Ayame, jodida loca, ahora seguro lo hace su esclavo, ahora que puede hacerlo, con descaro y cinismo.

Kaoru no sabe que pensar, como reaccionar. En cuanto Sakura busca donde empezar a destruir y a quien empezarle a romper los huesos, cuando de la nada ya Kakashi está de pie frente a ellas.

- Chicas sé que no lo parece pero esto lo hacemos por Naruto. –les dice serio Kakashi.

- Si Sakura-chan, pronto seré padre, necesito dinero y es la única forma que se nos ocurrió conseguirlo. –el rubio ya está alado de Kakashi, tal como lo planearon, poniendo su mejor carita de borrego degollado.

- Entiendo, que nobles son chicos. Itachi te amodoro mas. –dice conmovida Kaoru, limpiándose lagrimas con un pañuelo. –por favor, Itachi, sírveme. –dice más conmovida.

- Claro. –Itachi ya está frente a ella, tomándola de la barbilla, mirándola galante, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Por favor Sakura-chan, hazlo por mí, tu amigo del alma. –el rubio la mira suplicante,

Sakura sonríe tétrica, tantos años y no la conocen, como si ella pudiera permitir que su Sasuke este ahí siendo manoseado por todas, no es una pendeja que se deja engañar como Kaoru y Ayame.

Kakashi al ver que no está funcionando, mira de reojo a Sasuke, mostrándole un brillo travieso. Sasuke suspira resignado y se pone de pie.

- _Jodido Kakashi te odio. –_piensa rencoroso, colocándose alado de Sakura, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, acercando su rostro a su oído y Sakura lo mira con advertencia. –seré tu esclavo toda la noche. –susurra ronco y provocativo en su oído, para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole un jadeo.

Naruto casi vomita y Kakashi se sintió tan orgulloso, su alumno no solo es un mimado, es un mimado que ha aprendido buenos trucos de seducción.

- Hnm… dos botellas de don perignon. –dice cortante, caminando hacia una de las mesas, llevándose consigo a Sasuke que sonríe de forma arrogante.

* * *

><p>Itachi sin dejarle de sonreír coqueto a Kaoru le sirve su copa con don perignon. Kaoru sonrojada guía la copa a sus labios.<p>

- _Espera… ahora que recuerdo Kaoru no soporta el alcohol y tomada es violenta. –_Itachi ensancha los ojos recordando eso, viendo aterrado como su novia ya le dio un buen trago a la copa.

- ¡A ella! –grita Ayame, vio como Kaoru tomo y por nada en el mundo dejara que destruyan el lugar donde su Puchungo es su esclavo y no se puede quejar de ello.

Como toda jugadora profesional de americano, Ayame taclea a Kaoru, seguida de Ino, Tsunade y Shizune, la verdad; las últimas tres solo lo hicieron por diversión, se vio divertido lanzársele a Kaoru, la cual quedo abajo con el alma saliéndosele de la boca al igual que Ayame. Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Neji e Itachi, que a su vez sienten lastima por sus novias.

* * *

><p>Hinata está acostada boca arriba sobre su futon, completamente dormida. Su habitación está completamente a oscuras.<p>

La ventana es abierta desde afuera, dejando ver en cuclillas la figura de una silueta masculina, la cual salto cayendo de pie en el suelo de la habitación.

El hombre se puso en cuclillas al costado de Hinata y sus ojos celestes se posan en el rostro tranquila del peli-azul, aun resaltando en la oscuridad el sonrojo que adorno su rostro al verla.

- Hinata-chan. –la llama dándole suaves palmadas en la mejilla.

Hinata comienza a despertarse, cuando su vista dejo de ser borrosa y sus ojos se toparon con esos azules que tanto le han gustado desde niña se sorprendió a la vez que se sonroja.

- ¡¿Naruto-kun?! –exclama sorprendida, sentándose de golpe, pero el rubio le tapó la boca y con su mano libre coloco un dedo sobre sus labios, en señal de silencio.

Cuando la vio asentir el rubio quito su mano de los labios. Un silencio algo incómodo invadió la habitación y los dos desvían la mirada, no saben que decir, están muy avergonzados, es la primera vez que se ven después de esa mañana cuando ambos despertaron desnudos.

Hinata de hecho no se había atrevido a buscarlo, mucho menos a visitarlo en el hospital, teme que la odie, que la culpe a ella.

- ¿Cómo entraste aquí? –Hinata se atrevió a romper el silencio, pero se lamentó de hacerlo por la forma en que lo hizo, teme que él piense que ella se lo está reclamando.

- Ero-sennin me ayudo. –Naruto se rasca la nuca, sonriendo nervioso, debe admitir que la vigilancia en el barrio Hyuga es muy fuerte, sino hubiera sido por Jiraiya no hubiera conseguido entrar. –yo…

- Lo siento. –dicen ambos al mismo tiempo, muy sonrojados.

- No. –Naruto niega con la cabeza. –tú no tienes que disculparte. Actué como un cobarde no buscándote después de lo que paso… pero no sabía que decirte mucho menos podía mirarte a la cara… fue mi culpa, no me protegí y aunque no lo recuerde seguro te forcé. –el rubio la mira realmente apenado.

- ¡No me forzaste! –exclama alterada, pero se sonroja más al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y el rubio la mira sorprendido.

- ¿Tu…?

- No! –exclama avergonzada, suponiendo lo que piensa. –yo tampoco recuerdo, pero estoy segura que tu no me forzaste, no serias capaz. –Hinata toma las manos de él entre las suyas. –yo… Naruto-kun jamás me forzaría a nada, porque yo siempre seré feliz haciendo lo que Naruto-kun quiere.

- Hinata-chan. –la llama y mira conmovido.

- Aunque no es la forma que soñé. –Hinata desvía la mirada. –me hace feliz que Naruto-kun haya sido el primero. –el rubio de ser posible se sonrojo más. –la única que debe pedir disculpas soy yo, por mi culpa te vez obligado a ser padre y a casarte… yo sé que no soy la indicada para ser tu esposa, pero hare mi mej…

- No fue la forma correcta, pero me siento feliz de que mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo es alguien tan maravillosa como tú, Hinata-chan, de hecho me siento honrado, no pensé que un cabeza hueca como yo tendría el honor de algún día estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tú.

- Naruto-kun. –Hinata quiere llorar, siente que está soñando.

- Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser el mejor padre y el mejor esposo. –le dice con determinación y algo tímido acerca su rostro al de ella.

Al verla cerrar los ojos el rubio se sintió más confiado, cerro los suyos y unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno a la vez algo torpe, que Hinata respondió de la misma forma.

La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a un tétrico Hiashi, con aura sombría rodeándolo y vistiendo solo su yukata blanca para dormir.

- ¡Tú, aprovechado!

Naruto se separa de Hinata como si quemara y mira asustado a la puerta, casi se zurra del miedo al ver a su suegro.

- ¡Papá! –exclama Hinata sorprendida y mucho más sonrojada.

- ¡No tienes derecho de estar a solas con mi hija antes de que se casen! –grita furioso, dispuesto a saltar encima de Naruto y matarlo, pero Hanabi apareció atrás de él y lo detuvo haciéndole una llave de lucha. – ¡suéltame, lo matare!

- ¡Huye Naruto-san! –grita Hanabi, se le hace más difícil detener a su padre, y si se le escapa sabe que su padre ahora si matara al rubio dejando a su hermana viuda antes de casarse y a su sobrino huérfano.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salió brincando por la ventana, no quiere morir antes de conocer a su retoño. Hanabi no pudo retener más a su padre el cual se lanzó por la ventana persiguiendo al rubio. Y el par de hermanas Hyuga corren hacia la ventana, preocupadas por el bienestar de Naruto, viéndolo correr por los tejados, uniéndosele a Jiraiya, y ambos gritan como nenitas, huyendo de todo el clan Hyuga que les quiere dar caza, provocando que una gran gota de sudor resbale por la nuca del par de peli-azules.

**Continuará**

**jajajajajja lo se, parodie mucho a gintama, pero no me pude resistir**

**spero les haya gustado el cap y la espera haya valido la pena**

**lamento mucho la demora, y disculpen los horrores ortograficos, si los tiene, no tuve tiempo de chekkarlo mas detalladamente :P**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	19. Crecen tan rápido

**Crecen tan rápido **

De pie uno frente al otro se encuentran Sasuke y Sakura. El primero mira sorprendido a la peli-rosa, la cual se mantiene expresiva.

- ¿Es enserio? –pregunta como si no se lo creyera y Sakura asintió.

- Lo he estado pensando y quiero hacerlo. –le dice seria.

- ¿Ya? –Sasuke aún no se la cree.

- No Sasuke, dentro de diez años. –dice sarcástica. –si te lo estoy pidiendo que lo hagamos hoy, pero sí que ya empecemos con lo que necesitamos.

- Bueno si… tendríamos que arreglar varias cosas antes de hacerlo. –Sasuke se rasca la nuca, algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres? –pregunta ofendida.

- No es que no quiera, de hecho también lo he estado pensando desde hace tiempo y quería hablarlo contigo, pero…

- Se ve que no quieres, no te insistiré. –lo corta dando media vuelta, pero no empieza a caminar ya que Sasuke la abrazo de la cintura, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

- No me malentiendas, deseo hacerlo, mucho. Si por mí fuera estaría contigo todo el tiempo, pero me pone algo nervioso porque no sé cómo se lo tome él.

- ¿Él? –Sakura alza ambas cejas confusa, pero al siguiente segundo cae en cuenta a quien se refiere. –ya no eres un niño, él debe entenderlo.

- Es verdad, pero aun así… —Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –tienes razón. Es lo que ambos queremos y él debe entenderlo. –Sasuke alza su rostro y le dedica esa sonrisa que solo le muestra a ella. –hablare con él en la cena y comenzaremos con los preparativos mañana.

Sakura mirándolo de reojo le dedica esa pequeña sonrisa que solo le muestra a él.

* * *

><p>Sentados en el comedor están Sasuke e Itachi cenando.<p>

- ¿Y? ¿te gusto la sopa de tomate que te hice? –pregunta meloso.

- Esta rica. –responde sin mucho interés para después meterse otra cucharada de sopa en la boca, la verdad está muy rica, nadie hace la sopa de tomate como su aniki, pero no se lo dirá porque luego se le sube más el ego.

- Haber… ¿quién te consiente tanto como tu aniki? ¿Verdad que nadie te hará tu sopa favorita para complacerte? –le dice meloso y de forma infantil, pareciendo que sufre de retraso mental.

- Sakura me la ha preparado… —comenta pensativo.

- No es por ofender, pero seamos sinceros, la comida de la cuñadita sabe a agua de cloaca.

- ¡Oye! –exclama ofendido.

- ¿O me dirás que no? –Itachi lo mira divertido.

- La verdad sí. –Sasuke baja la cabeza, derrotado. –pero lo intenta.

- Si, el amor te apendeja y te provoca diarrea por días. ¿Recuerdas como quedaste la última vez que comiste de sus comidas? –Itachi se muestra más burlón.

- No me lo recuerdes. –un aura deprimente lo rodea, es verdad, duro una semana tirado en cama e Itachi lo cuido en ese tiempo. –aniki tenemos que hablar. –Sasuke alza la mirada mostrándose serio.

- ¿Por qué esa frase me hace sentir como si fueras a terminar conmigo? –Itachi entrecierra los ojos, tiene un muy mal presentimiento.

- Sakura y yo queremos vivir juntos. – ¡sas! Soltó la bomba así sin más, sin anestesia ni nada.

Itachi ensancha los ojos, esas palabras retumban en su cabeza una y otra vez haciéndole fisuras en su corazón.

- ¡Pero apenas eres un niño! –exclama intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

- ¡No lo soy, ya tengo dieciocho años!

- ¡¿Acaso Sakura te preparara tu sopa favorita de tomate como yo lo hago?! –pregunta dolido, si con lo que aún es un niño le dará por otro lado.

- La verdad no, pero…

- ¡¿Ella te calentara tu lechita en las noches como yo lo hago?!

- Lo dudo, primero me mete un palo en el culo por solo pedírsela, pero…

- ¡¿Acaso ella te lavara tu ropita dejándotela tan limpia como te gusta y solo yo dejo así?!

- Probablemente yo termine lavando la de ella, pero…

- ¡¿Acaso ella te tendrá tus tres comidas calientitas y con el sazón que te gusta como lo hago yo?!

- Prefiero que no las haga. –la frente se le sombrea de negro. –pero podríamos….

- ¡¿Vez?! –exclama Itachi indignado, poniéndose de pie. – ¡nadie te mimara como yo lo hago, menos la amargada de mi cuñada, aun eres un niño que necesita de su aniki!

- ¡Ya no soy un niño! –exclama enojado y berrinchudo también poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Eres un niño y nadie te mimara como yo! –Itachi lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¡Ya no soy un niño y por eso es hora de que viva con mi novia para que dejes de tratarme como un mocoso! –Sasuke también lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- ¡Ella te ha lavado el cerebro, vivir con ella no será tan cómodo para ti! ¡Dime, ¿qué te da ella que yo no te dé?!

- Sexo y ni drogado quiero que tú me lo des. –Sasuke lo mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡No pensaba dártelo para que te quedes! –exclama indignado. – ¿sabes qué?! ¡Vete mal agradecido, si prefieres el sexo de esa mujer a los mimos de tu hermano! –indignado sale de la cocina.

- Sabía que reaccionaria así. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez y se deja caer sentado, por eso le pensaba para hacerlo. –_pero ya es hora de que sea independiente y viviendo con Itachi jamás lo conseguiré… además deseo más que nada en el mundo vivir con Sakura, despertar con ella cada mañana y hacer nuestra vida juntos, para hacerlo tengo que madurar y dejar de ser un mimado o Sakura terminara botándome. –_la decisión de un niño a punto de convertirse en hombre brilla en sus ojos. –_aunque admito que extrañare el cómo aniki me consiente. –_al pelinegro casi se le nublan los ojos, es difícil convertirse en adulto.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sasuke entra a su habitación se sorprende al ver a Sakura en cuclillas en la ventana.<p>

- ¿Y cómo se lo tomo? –pregunta sin mucho interés, se lo imagina.

- Como imagine. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez y termina de adentrarse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Te arrepentiste? –Sakura frunce el ceño, a veces quiere acaparar a Sasuke para ella sola, admite que le dan celos compartir su atención con Itachi.

- No. –responde sincero, acercándose a ella y tomándola de la cintura. –aunque admito que extrañare sus atenciones. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, ya lo decidió, será un hombre maduro para Sakura, ya no será el mimado, será quien mime a su Sakura.

- Yo puedo hacer lo mismo que él. –Sakura tiene el ceño más fruncido.

- _No, no puedes. No sabes cocinar, no sabes lavar ropa y te desesperas con facilidad, dudo que incluso mimes a nuestros hijos por el carácter que te cargas. –_Sasuke se mordió la lengua para no decirle eso, se lo dice y lo manda al hospital, después durara días sin hablarle, con mala suerte hasta semanas, y lo que más le duele es su indiferencia, ni se diga los días que no dejara ni tocarla, ya sin tocarla y hacerla suya es como matarlo en vida. –Seré yo quien te consienta a ti. –Sasuke inclina su rostro, rosando sus labios con los de ella con la intensión de besarla, pero Sakura alejo su rostro.

- ¿Estás pensando que no puedo? –pregunta sombría.

- Yo sé que puedes hacer todo lo que te propones, pero quiero mimarte. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma encantadora y ella entrecierra los ojos.

- No se lavar, cocinar y nada de esas pendejadas. Ritsuka las hace por mí, pero puedo aprender. Lo he estado intentando.

Y él lo sabe, desde hace días ha estado intentando cocinar más, cosa que él lamenta porque es el único pendejo que se come sus comidas y termina más muerto que vivo… al recordar eso cae en cuenta de algo.

- ¿Has estado cocinando porque querías aprender para vivir juntos? –Sasuke la mira sorprendido, viendo como ella ladea su rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo de él, pero por la cercanía lo noto, enterneciéndola. –_ella se ha esforzado por mí. –_ahora más que nunca quiero que vivamos juntos. –Sasuke le toma el rostro entre sus manos y la obliga a voltear a él. –ambos hemos sido consentidos de más por nuestros hermanos, hemos sido dependientes de ellos, pero estoy seguro que juntos nos ayudaremos y sobresaldremos… quiero vivir contigo y solo contigo.

Sakura no entiende como Sasuke le dice esas cosas sin avergonzarse, y eso le gusta de él, son tan diferentes a su vez congenian en muchas cosas. Solo sabe que lo ama y es con la única persona con la que quiere compartir su vida. Cerró sus ojos cuando vio que él los cerró y terminaron uniendo sus labios en un fogoso beso que además muestra lo mucho que se aman ambos.

Sin romper el beso Sasuke la cargo llevándola a la cama, donde se dejó caer con ella abajo, sin llegar aplastarla, para así no solo besarla, sino acariciarla también.

* * *

><p>Kakashi va caminando por las oscuras calles de la aldea teniendo sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.<p>

Detiene su caminada y alza la mirada hacia el poster que está ahí cerca viendo la figura de un hombre en cuclillas.

- ¡Soy shinobi-batman! –dice con voz de macho machote

- Itachi, vete a casa. Estás borracho. –le dice aburrido Kakashi, mostrando esa expresión que con solo verla a uno le da flojera y le saca bostezos.

Sin más Kakashi sigue su camino, dejando a Itachi ahí, que segundos después cae como peso muerto a un lado, en la misma posición en cuclillas. Cae entre los arbustos y comienza a roncar, el sonrojo deja ver que efectivamente está muy ebrio, y es normal, su hermanito se le va de la casa, tuvo que ahogar su pena en licor, sabía que eso algún día pasaría, pero no pensó que tan pronto, para él su Sasukito seguirá siendo un niño.

- Cuñada roba hermanitos. –murmura rencoroso entre sueños, rascándose la tripa.

* * *

><p>Dando saltitos estilo Heidi se ve a Kaoru quien carga con una mano una bolsa de plástico que contiene las cosas que Ritsuka le mando a comprar para el desayuno.<p>

La pelinegra va tarareando una canción, pero cuando paso por unos arbustos oye un gemido masculino que paso de largo… solo avanzo un par de metros más, dejo de tararear y regreso los pasos que había avanzado hasta llegar de nuevo a los arbustos, voltea y si, era quien pensó que vio lo que la hizo ensanchar los ojos.

- ¡Comadreja! –exclama sorprendida.

Ahí tirado en los arbustos esta Itachi casi moribundo, con restos de vomito en la cara y en la ropa, despeinado y ojeroso… es verdad que cuando eran enemigos autoproclamados a ella le hubiera gustado ver a Itachi perder la imagen así para mofarse de él pero ahora que son novios no le satisface ver su imagen perdida de esa forma.

Itachi abre los ojos sintiendo como le duele todo el cuerpo, si fuera posible hasta el pelo le dolería. La luz del sol le cala en la cara. Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista ve a Kaoru mirándolo como si fuera un vagabundo sidoso.

- ¡Buaa…! ¡Kaoru, consuélame! –exclama chillando como mocoso y abrazándola.

- ¡Apestas! –exclama tapándose la nariz y teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡Lo sé, mi vida apesta!

- ¡No, tú apestas a vómito y licor! –chilla intentando alejarlo de ella, pero este se ha prensado a ella como si fuera una especia de pinza humana.

* * *

><p>- Con que eso paso. –comenta Kaoru estando sentada en una banca alado de Itachi.<p>

Cabe aclarar que obligo a Itachi a que se lavara la cara en la fuente que está ahí cerca, con el vómito en la ropa no se puede hacer nada al menos que se desnude y ella no dejara que nadie más vea el cuerpazo que su chico se carga, que ahora parezca vagabundo borracho y pordiosero no significa que bajo esa ropa se esconda el cuerpo de un jodido Dios griego, entiende porque el bastardo tiene el ego que se carga, si está más bueno que el menudo en las mañanas los domingos después de una resaca.

- No es solo que ahora que Sasuke se mude me sentiré solo sino también que ya no tendré a quien mimar… seguramente ahora que mi otouto se mude con la cuñadita ya no querrá que lo mime porque la cuñada roba hermanos lo mimara. –Itachi hace un infantil puchero que a Kaoru le dieron ganas de chillar como esas locas fans que tiene, las cuales está en proceso de liquidar, tal vez si le pide ayuda a Sakura para acabar con las fans Uchiha le ayude.

- ¡Itachi! –Kaoru le toma de las manos. –si quieres mimar a alguien mímame a mí.

El pelinegro la mira sorprendido, pero después sonríe enternecido, en especial al ver la decisión en los ojos de ella.

- _Sé que llegaría pronto el día en que mi hermano menor deje el nido, y me afecto más de lo que pensé… pero la tengo a ella. –_Ya dijiste! Luego no te quejes! –exclama meloso, dándole un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Apestas! –exclama asqueada, intentándolo alejar.

- ¡Dijiste que dejarías que te mime! –meloso restriega su mejilla con la de ella.

- ¡Pero primero báñate!

- Bien… aquí hay una fuente. –Itachi se separa de ella y toma las orillas de su playera, simulando que se la quitara.

- ¡No! ¡Báñate en tu casa, indecente, no dejare que nadie vea tu cuerpo! –dice colocando sus manos sobre las de él para evitar que se encuere mientras mira a todos lados como perro rabioso en busca de alguna fulana a la asecho, escondida esperando cualquier momento para ver las carnes de su Itachi.

Itachi si querer evitarlo reí divertido, con ella jamás se deprime o aburre, cada momento que están juntos son divertidos y está segura que sin ella él no se habría animado tan fácilmente ante la partida del nido de su querido otouto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Estoy en casa! –grita Kaoru nada más abrió la puerta.<p>

- ¡No te vayas!

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ya lo decidí!

- ¿Ah? –Kaoru entra completamente al departamento viendo en la sala a un mártir Ritsuka que llora como magdalena abrazando las piernas de Sakura que está de pie teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

Sentada en el sillón estilo indio esta Ayame comiendo palomitas y bebiendo de una gaseosa en lata mientras los mira como si se tratara de una película.

- ¡Sakura-chan ese desgraciado solo se aprovecha de tu inocencia…!

- ¿Inocencia? ¡Ja! –exclaman ambas, Sakura de inocente tiene lo que Ayame de sincera.

- … seguro mientras tu estas en casa él se ira a buscar más mujeres que engatusar bajo engaños, te abandonara porque te pusiste gorda y fodonga, dejándote con cincuenta hijos!

- ¿Es posible tener cincuenta hijos? –Kaoru mira curiosa a Ayame.

- Solo sé que si es posible tendrás el coño más grande del mundo. –Ayame asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y lo dijo como si fuera una posible teoría hacia la ley del universo.

Kaoru se sonrojo a la vez que hace mueca de dolor, tocándose su tesorito como protegiéndolo.

- ¡No, no te iras! ¡De esta casa no sales ni casada! –dice firme Ritsuka.

- ¡Ya soy mayorcita, lo he decidido y lo hare! –Sakura le da un coscorrón en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de lleno en el suelo. – ¡y no te pido permiso, solo te aviso! –Sakura le da la espalda y camina hacia el pasillo, donde están las habitaciones, Ritsuka le ha provocado un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¡No te vayas Sakura-chan! –Ritsuka de rodillas estira su mano hacia donde se fue su hermanita, una luz propia lo ilumina y da la imagen de amante que es abandonado por su mujer.

- ¡Nee-san te pasaste de cruel! –le grita indignada Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Itachi termino de bañarse y al oír ruido en la cocina se dirige a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver a su hermano menor intentando cocinar, los vegetales están muy mal cortados, y por más que lo intenta no consigue prender la estufa.<p>

- ¿Has prendido el gas?

Sasuke voltea sorprendido y se sonroja al ver a su hermano mirándolo burlón.

- Lo olvide. –le dice muy digno y voltea hacia la estufa. –_ ¿De dónde mierdas se prende el gas? –_su mirada mostro acongojo.

Itachi de lo más divertido se acercó y le movió a una llave que esta atrás de la estufa.

- De ahí se prende. –sonriéndole socarrón voltea hacia su hermano que sonrojado lo fulmina con la mirada. –antes de que te mudes hay muchas cosas que enseñarte o seguro a la semana tú y la cuñada se morirán ante lo peligroso que son las labores domésticas. –comenta en burla.

- ¡Lo conseguiremos! –exclama ofendido porque se esté burlando de él.

- Lo se… y quiero enseñarte para que no sea tan difícil. –Itachi le sonríe amigable. –espero vengas a visitarme de vez en cuando. –Itachi le da un golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos, como solía hacerlo antes.

- Aniki baka. –sonriendo divertido Sasuke se soba la zona donde su hermano le golpeo.

* * *

><p>Hace poco que su entrenamiento con su tío término. En este momento Neji sudado y aun vistiendo su ropa de entrenamiento va caminando por los pasillos de la mansión secundaria con su ropa en manos y una toalla, dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha.<p>

Nada más abrió la puerta del baño y una cortina de vapor le dio de lleno, aun así consiguió ver a Ayame desnuda, metida en la tina con el agua cubriéndola hasta los pechos, aun así dejando ver la iniciación de ellos. Tiene el cabello seco y recogido con unos palillos, pegándosele unos cortos mechones al rostro debido al vapor.

- ¿Me acompañas? –pregunta coqueta, alzando su pierna mojada, dándole una perfecta vista de ella.

Neji de lo más serio y tranquilo cierra la puerta antes de que alguien del servicio le vaya con el chisme a su tío y para cuando se dé cuenta ya los están casando, su tío es muy reservado y serio en esos temas.

- _Sigo sin entender cómo consigue meterse al baño y prepararlo sin que nadie la note. –_el castaño suspira con pesadez mientras se desnuda ante la mirada de Ayame.

- ¡Puchunguito, siempre estas animado por verme! –exclama emocionada cuando él se quitó el pantalón revelando su erección bajo los bóxer.

- Cállate. –le dice cortante, es normal que reaccione si la ve desnuda en su tina de baño, esperándolo y así de provocativa.

La peli-plata sonríe burlona y Neji termina de sacarse los bóxer, para después meterse en la tina, sentándose enfrente de donde esta ella. El castaño no le quita la mirada de encima, viendo como ella se pone de pie dejándole ver por completo su desnudez, se le hizo agua la boca de solo verle los pechos. Ella se arrodillo en medio de sus piernas dejándole esos deliciosos pechos a la altura de su rostro.

- Puchunguito ¿vas a querer que nuevamente use estas para tallarte el torso? –pregunta juguetona, tomando sus pechos entre sus manos y alzándolos, como ofreciéndoselos a él y el castaño gruñe ronco, excitado no solo por la vista sino recordar la sensación de esos morbosos pechos llenos de espuma restregándose en su torso.

- Por ahora solo quiero devorarlos. –Neji sonríe de forma torcida, la toma de la cintura acercándolo más a él y mete uno de esos deliciosos y morbosos pechos en su moca, mamando de él con fuerza sacándole un gemido de placer.

- Puchunguito, la frente de coco y el pelos de pollo van a vivir juntos. –comenta Ayame acariciándole el cabello, el castaño frunce el ceño, a él eso le importa menos que mierda. – ¿y si vivimos juntos también? Podríamos hacer guarradas todo el tiempo. –una sonrisa traviesa y pervertida adorna su rostro, hacer guarradas con Neji todo el día seria genial.

- Ya hacemos guarradas todo el tiempo. –le dice dejándole de mamar el pecho y alzando el rostro para verla. –y no te deshonrare haciendo que vivamos juntos sin casarnos. –Ayame parpadea incrédula. –ya suficiente te deshonre tomándote sin antes casarnos, pero fue tu culpa, te dije que no me provocaras.

- Puchunguito estas muy chapeado a la antigua. –comenta mirándolo como si fuera un anciano.

- ¡No molestes! –Neji le muerde un pecho sacándole un jadeo de dolor y placer, mejor la hará gemir para que deje de hablar.

* * *

><p>Sentada en un sillón se ve a Sakura que tiene la frente teñida de azul y sus ojos están entrecerrados mirando a Kaoru e Itachi que están sentados frente a ella sosteniendo una taza con humeante te.<p>

Kaoru va vestida y peinada como una típica abuelita nipona. En cuanto Itachi se puso un kimono café y se puso un frondoso mostacho sobre los labios.

- Y dime jovencita, ¿qué intensiones tienes con Sasukito? –pregunta Itachi a todo estilo padre hablándole al futuro marido de su hija.

- Nuestro retoño nos contó que planeas llevártelo a vivir contigo, ¿tienes cómo mantenerlo y darle sus lujos? –Kaoru le habla como toda madre hablándole a su futuro yerno.

A Sakura ya se le instalo un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha, esos dos son tal para cual, igual de payasos, la pareja perfecta, bien dicen que Dios los crea y solos se juntan.

- Tienes que tener en claro que mi niño está acostumbrado a la buena vida y a los mejores lujos. –Kaoru asintió dándose la razón a si misma e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

- Estoy consciente que los jóvenes de hoy en día son unos cabezones, y que al tomar una decisión no hay poder humano que los haga desistir de ella… en especial que aman darle la contra a sus padres, solo por eso permitiré que te lleves a mi Sasukito a vivir contigo, pero hay de ti si me entero que le hiciste llorar. –Itachi la mira con advertencia, como todo padre que ve a su yerno siéndole infiel a su retoña.

El tic en Sakura ya no es lo único que adorna su rostro sino también una vena hinchada en la frente que palpita como si en cualquier momento se fuera a reventar.

- Así que por eso hemos hecho una lista de las cosas que le gustan a nuestro retoño y el cómo debes tratarlo ahora que vivas con él. –Kaoru la mira seria y la apunta.

Itachi de entre su kimono saca un pergamino que al desenrollarlo se desliza como diez metros en el suelo. Sakura al ver dicho pergamino ya es rodeada por una intensa aura asesina.

- Primeramente te diré como tratar a mi Sasukito cuando se enferma o se lastima. –Itachi coloca un puño frente a su boca y tose, aclarándose la garganta. –Número uno: Cuando Sasukito se enferma de estreñimiento le gusta que le soben la barriguita mientras le cantas la canción del "Lindo gatito"…

Kaoru volteo su rostro a un costado, se tapa la boca y su cuerpo tiene leves espasmos donde se está conteniendo la risa, y es que se imaginó a Sakura sobándole la barriga a Sasuke mientras le canta esa infantil canción.

- …numero dos: cuando Sasukito se machuca un dedito de su manita o se quema sus manitas le gusta que le hagan chocolatito mientras le cantan la canción de "Tengo manita, no tengo manita porque la tengo desconchabadita"…

Kaoru ya le salen lágrimas donde se está conteniendo la risa y Sakura ya tiene expresión de un demonio sediento de sangre.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sale del baño vistiendo un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera. Esta descalzo y con una mano se seca el cabello con una pequeña toalla. Se ha dado un refrescante baño después de entrenar.<p>

- …número cinco: cuando Sasukito tiene gripe le gusta que le suenen su naricita mientras le dices "a sacar esos moquitos"

En la entrada del salón principal Sasuke se detiene con expresión de shock al ver lo que su hermano ha dicho enfrente de su Sakura y de la enana, la segunda seguro se burlara de él el resto de su vida.

- …número seis: cuando le da diarrea…

Itachi no termina su frase ya que su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante debido al golpe que Sasuke le dio con la sandalia en la nuca.

- ¡Desgraciado, me lo dejaras más tonto! –exclama Kaoru poniéndose de pie y apuntándolo de forma acusadora. – ¡¿acaso quieres que te jale de nuevo las orejas por pegarle a tu padre?! –lo reprime como si fuera su madre.

Sasuke la voltea a ver sombrío y Kaoru no pudo evitar imaginárselo acostado con cara de mocoso sufriendo mientras Sakura le soba la barriga cantándole la infantil canción. Sin poder evitarlo se empezó a reír a carcajadas, provocando que Sasuke marque más su expresión sombría.

- ¡¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu padre?! –Itachi alza el rostro y lo mira con reproche.

- ¿Quién es mi padre? –Sasuke lo mira como si fuera mierda en un zapato.

- Yo he sido como un padre para ti. –Itachi se pone de pie poniéndose en una pose heroica, mirando el horizonte.

- Solo deseo que mueras basura. –le dice sombrío y Sakura se muerde el labio inferior, cuando esta así de tétrico se excita con solo verlo.

- ¡Desgraciado! –exclama dramático, llevando una mano a su pecho de forma mártir. – ¡eres un mal agradecido, yo que le leía la lista que personalmente prepare a mi cuñada para cuando se vaya a vivir contigo, ya que será ella la que ahora te mimara y no yo, quiero que te mime bien!

- Oh, era eso. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma encantadora e Itachi asintió esperando su disculpa, y de paso que lo idolatre por dos horas. –aniki ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- El que quieras otouto. –Itachi le sonríe amoroso.

- Entiérrate una espada en el corazón. –la expresión de Sasuke se volvió más espeluznante y Sakura se contiene para no gemir.

- ¡Si hago eso me muero, desgraciado! –exclama indignado.

- ¡Esa es la idea grandísimo imbécil! –le grita enfurecido Sasuke.

- ¡Mocoso mal agradecido! –Itachi pega su frente con la de él, lo fulmina con la mirada y le gruñe como perro rabioso.

- ¡Mierda de la humanidad! –Sasuke también le gruñe y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Que insulte así… Sakura ya está muy mojada, no lo resiste más.

- Sasuke.

Este mira hacia donde está su novia, viéndola con esa mirada llena de deseo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sonrojada y respirando agitada, la conoce perfectamente, su chica está muy excitada y él con solo verla se excito, su deber como su hombre es complacerla.

Sasuke se quita haciendo que Itachi por estar empujando su frente hacia él se vaya de lleno hacia adelante, por lo que movió sus brazos como si intentara volar intentando recobrar el equilibrio para no caer. Cuando al fin consiguió enderezarse casi se vuelve a caer de nuevo ya que Sasuke paso alado de él, teniendo a Sakura en brazos, como paso tan rápido la ráfaga de viendo que le dio de lleno atento con su débil equilibrio momentáneo, así que volvió a manosear como si intentara volar para recuperarlo.

Ahí tenemos a Itachi moviendo sus brazos como si intentara volar y a Kaoru tirada en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa mientras lee el pergamino que Itachi escribió, imaginarse a Sakura haciéndole a Sasuke todas las cosas que Itachi escribió le da tanta risa.

- _¡Espera!... eso significa que Itachi le ha hecho todo esto al mimado de Sasuke. _

Kaoru dejo de reír y comenzó a imaginarse a Itachi haciéndole todas esas cosas a Sasuke y rio con más ganas, es aún más ridículo que con Sakura haciéndolo. Kaoru ya parece gusano retorciéndose en las brasas.

* * *

><p>Ino viene del centro de la aldea de hacer unas compras. Entonces diviso frente a la fuente del parque a Ritsuka que es rodeado por un aura deprimente. Sonriendo amigable se acercó para saludarlo.<p>

- ¡Adiós mundo cruel! –Ritsuka se agacha y mete su cara en la fuente, intentando ahogarse en ella.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclama alterada, tirando sus compras y alzándolo, tomándolo de la camisa como si fuera un gato quien toma del pellejo.

Ritsuka teniendo todo el rostro y cabello mojado voltea hacia ella mostrando una cara de sufrimiento, como si se le estuviera muriendo algún pariente.

- Ritsuka-kun, el agua de la fuente está sucia, no deberías meter la cara ahí, es antigénico. –le dice con reproche. – ¿acaso no tienen agua en el departamento? –Ino lo mira seria, a lo mejor andan tan jodidos que les cortaron el agua, vive mucha gente en ese departamento y la economía shinobi esta gacha.

- No pretendía bañarme aquí Ino-chan. –Ritsuka le sonríe de forma encantadora. –solo pretendía ahogarme aquí y matarme, hacerlo en la bañera de mi casa no es bueno, ahí viven mis niñas y podrían traumatizarse, además que no quiero que se asusten con mi fantasma penando ahí. –la expresión de Ritsuka se vuelve a distorsionar mostrándose sombría.

- ¡Ah! ¡Solo eso! –exclama Ino aliviada, no se bañara en la sucia… la rubia ensancha los ojos cayendo en cuenta de lo que quiere hacer. – ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Por qué te quieres matar?!

- Mi pequeña Sakura-chan me abandona. Se ira a vivir con el enfermo pervertido de Uchiha.

Ritsuka comenzó a hacer un puchero y la rubia se sonrojo, se ve tan jodidamente tierno, le dieron ganas de protegerlo, se ve tan desamparado. Ahora que se fija bien Ritsuka es muy apuesto, ya lo sabía, pero ahora viéndolo de cerca con ese puchero.

- Ritsuka-kun, ya se veía venir, sabes que están muy enamorados. –Ino le sonríe levemente.

- ¡No quiero perder a mi hermanita! –exclama berrinchudo.

- No la perderás, vivirá en la misma aldea y podrás verla cuando quieras.

- ¡Ese enfermo me la pervertirá! –exclama indignado.

- _Ella ya está de lo más pervertida. –_a la rubia le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –aun así… no creo que sea buena idea que te mates, luego ¿quién defenderá a sus hermanitas de la injusticia de la vida y de los desgraciados pervertidos en este mundo? –pregunta divertida.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclama recuperando el ánimo, él debe estar ahí para defender a sus hermanitas, y para su Sakura cuando regrese a él porque seguro el desgraciado de Sasuke la deja por una más joven. – ¡gracias Ino-chan! –Ritsuka le sonríe de forma encantadora.

Ino se volvió a sonrojar y lo mira embelesada, ¡joder!, apenas nota lo terriblemente apuesto que es Ritsuka y ella lo tiene tan cerca que incluso siente su respiración y olor que es tan jodidamente atrayente, ya cuando se dio cuenta tiene sus labios unidos a los de Ritsuka que tiene los ojos tan abiertos como ella.

- ¡Lo siento! –exclama poniéndose de pie rápidamente, estando más roja que una manzana y sale corriendo de ahí, olvidando sus compras.

Ritsuka se pone de pie mirando por donde se fue. Lleva sus dedos a sus labios, después una sonrisa entre divertida y juguetona adorna su rostro.

**Continuará**

**¿quien quiere mimar a sasuke?**

**yoo! jajajajajajajjaa inshes hermanos uchiha adoro como se yevan esos dos, y si, lo de shinobi batman lo copie de una imagen ke vi en face, no pude resistirme jajajaja**

**despues d una eternidad al fin traigo la conti**

**espero les haya gustado y se hayan divertido**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews y paciencia**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


End file.
